Adventures of Light I: The Kingdom Hearts Crossovers
by mingler45567
Summary: a rewrite of Kingdom Hearts with a crossover of Disney, Warner Brothers and many others. When his world was consumed into darkness and his friends separated, it is up to a boy named Sora with the help of a group of 9 to find his friends and save the worlds with a mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade; for this boy Sora is the "key" to their survival. Next World: Olympus
1. Dive Into the Heart

_**My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons and...maybe one anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy and many more toon allies as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _Long ago, all the world was connected.  
And a warm light covered it._

 _The people loved the light,  
and at length they began to fight for it._

 _Darkness was born in people's  
_ _hearts._

 _The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,  
and before long, it had spread far,  
and the worlds disappeared into darkness._

 _However, inside the heart of children  
there was still a small spark of light.  
_

 _Gathering the fragments of light,  
the children remade the world._

 _However, the world that was created  
is not all connected  
and is made of many small pieces._

 _That is because the true light was still sleeping deep  
 **within the darkness.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart_

 _I've been having these weird thoughts, lately..._

 _Like is any of this for real or not...?_

 _Falling... falling... falling...to the edge of nothing_

Falling upon the seas of darkness, came a young boy with spiky brown hear and sparkling eyes, blue as the ocean. This boy's attire consisted on a red jumpsuit like clothing with zippers on his shirt and pants and a chain necklace with a silver crown down below the chain; behind him a black and blue hood and white and grey cuffs from his elbow to his sleeves. Down with his red baggy pants, he was wearing a dark blue unloosen belt with a chain attached to it. The boy was also wearing leather white finger less gloves with white and blue stripes. And finally, he was wearing yellow boots almost as big as a clown's with yellow buckles holding them. In short, this kid is like a walking zipper.

his spiky brown hair, still intact as he falls endlessly in what appears to be a sea of dreams. Plunging further into the deepest darkness, he was. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and his location revealed to be on top of a illuminating stain-glass pillar, looking down he noticed the glass he was standing on had a portrait of a beautiful woman, hair black as ebony, lips red as a rose, wearing a blue and yellow dress, biting off of a shining red apple.

 _"So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid." a voice called out._

 _"_ Who are you?" the boy cried out.

 _"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ the voice said to the boy.

"Of course I can. What do you think I am?" the boy called out in irritation as he walked forward to the light, shining in the middle of the stain glass path. Suddenly around the boy, three pedestals rose up from the ground. All of them carry three weapons: a shining sword with a golden hilt with a mouse symbol in the middle of the hilt, a red and gold patterned shield with the same mouse symbol in the middle and finally an blue mouse shaped scepter with a green hilt.

 _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_ the voice said. The boy then inspected all of the weapons placed in around him. He first looked at the sword.

" _The power of the warrior. invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction."_ the voice explained. The boy then turned to the wand to see what it does.

 _"The power of the mystic. inner strength. a sword of wonder and ruin."_ The voice explained as the boy finally want to the shield to see what it does.

 _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield that repels all."_ The voice explained. After seeing all the weapons and all that they do, the kid then makes his decision, he step forward to the sword and grabbed it.

 _"Is this the power you seek?_ " The voice asked.

"Yes." the boy confirmed.

 _"Your path is set."_ The voice said as the sword disappeared from the boy's hand and the podium it rested in sank back to the ground. _"Now what will you give up in exchange?_ _"_ the boy then turned and picked up the shield.

 _"You've chosen the power of the warrior, you've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes." the boy confirmed as the shield disappeared as well. Suddenly all the podiums sank to the ground and the entire stain glass pillar was starting to dissolve into small pieces, until the whole thing was no more, and the world was once again nothing but darkness.

Once the boy awakens, he sees himself descending downward to a purple stain-glass platform. It's much more different than the one he appeared in before. This one had a portrait of a beautiful blonde haired girl wearing a twinkling blue corset. After the boy reaches the ground, the sword he's chosen appeared in his hand.

 _"You've gained the power to fight._ _Swing your new weapon._ " the voice said as the boy swung his new weapon around. _"Alright you've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ the voice said.

Suddenly catching the boy off guard, rising from the ground comes three mysterious creatures, creatures not doubt smaller than the boy. These creatures are pitch black as ebony with glowing, beating yellow eyes, but no mouth. The boy also noticed that the creature's pitch black claws are as sharp as knives.

"Uh, voice? What are they?" the boy asked in concern.

 _"There will be times you will fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ the voice called out as one of the creatures turned their attention to the sword. Just looking at the weapon was enough to make it snap and without warning, the creature leaped in the air in attempt to attack him. The boy was able to parry off the creature's attack and countered it with the sword. The counter hit the shadow dead on and it evaporated into nothing.

Defeating one, the boy smirked and went all out with his sword and slashed the next one, then the next one. It was at that moment all of them were gone...or so he thought.

 _"Look out!_ _"_ the voice called out. The teen then turned his attention to three more shadows creeping up behind him. He stopped the one that was about to leap on him, and slashed him into nothing. Soon he held off his own and took care of the other two shadows lurking. Soon, they were all gone.

The boy was about to boast in his victory, until the entire platform was suddenly being engulfed by darkness. Those there is no where to run, the boy's foot was stuck into the very darkness swallowing the platform, until he was suddenly sinking as if it was quicksand.

Waking up from the nightmare that almost engulfed him, the boy woke up in another platform, this one was a magenta colored platform. This time, there was no portrait of a beautiful lady, the portrait on the platform was in fact decorated into what appeared to be a princess. Rising up, the boy looked and noticed a light shining on brown stone carved door, but the door was not passable.

"I can't open it..." the boy said. Suddenly another light flashed behind him, this one was shining on a red and gold chest on the other side of the platform. Knowing that curiosity peaked him mind, the teen walked to the chest and tapped it with the sword, magically opening the chest. When that happened, a wooden crate appeared behind the boy.

Not seeing any openings, the boy took the opportunity and smashed the crate opened with his sword. Soon the crate obliterated and some mysterious yellow and purple container dropped to the ground. The boy opened it up and inside was a vile of a green liquid. Thinking it could prove useful later, the boy stored it in his pocket. The boy then looked and saw the hinge of the door magically surfaced. At that moment a small barrel appeared behind the boy and he did the same thing as the crate and smashed it to pieces. Suddenly the door surfaced as well, making the door passable. The boy then walked over to the door, but suddenly opened by itself, releasing a bright light, that evidently covering the entire room in a thick bright light.

Finally when the light faded, the boy then looked to his surroundings and noticed that he is in a beach of some sort. He then noticed three children the same as his age in front of him.

One was a sandy blonde haired boy with blue eyes practically the same age as the spiky haired boy. Attire wise, the sandy haired boy with an opened white sleeved gold vest with white lining exposing his chest, navy shorts that reached his knees however the uneven legs also lengthening from his ankle. The boy was also yellow sandals with navy blue heels.

The other one was an auburn haired girl with sea green eyes carrying a jump-rope also the same age as the spiky haired boy as well. Attire wise, she was wearing a yellow dress with overall straps, and a large pocket on her chest. The girl was also wearing brown sandals with a sienna strap.

Finally the last one was another red haired boy with brown eyes, older than all the other kids, twirling in his hand a blue and white ball. Attire wise, the boy was wearing a blue bandanna on his head. He was wearing a pale yellow tank top with black lining, baggy orange pants with charcoal colored X straps on both of the knees, and green sandals with a green strap.

 _"Hold on, the door won't open just yet. First, tell me about yourself."_ The voice called out to the boy. The boy was reluctant at first...but he then went to the children, starting with the girl in the yellow dress.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

"Um...friends. Friendship is important." the boy replied.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" she said reluctantly as she suddenly disappeared in front of the boy. The boy shrugged off the strange feeling of something's going to happen, and turned to the boy older than him.

"What do you want outta life?" the blitzball wielding boy asked.

"To see rare sights." our spiky haired friend replied back.

"To see rare sights...huh." was all the older kid said as he disappeared just like the girl. Finally, the spiky haired boy then turned to the sandy brown haired child.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"Being different." our protagonist replied back.

"Is being different really that scary?" the sandy brown haired boy scoffed as he disappeared as everyone else. The spiky haired boy was now alone...almost.

 _"You want friendship, You're afraid of being different, You want to see rare sights. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_ The voice called out.

"I like the sound of that." the boy challenged determinedly.

 _"The day you will open the door is both far and very near."_ the voice said as the whole area was suddenly engulfed into a blinding light. It was a matter of time until the whole place was engulfed in light. Once the light suddenly faded, the boy noticed he is back on a stain-glass pillar, this time this one had a portrait of a blonde haired young lady with a purple dress, carrying a red rose. The moment the boy walked to the light shining, more of those shadow creatures appeared from the ground and surrounded him.

The boy did what his instincts told him and summoned his dream sword at hand, and completely wailed at the creatures. It seems that the creatures never stood a chance this time as the boy easily fended off their attacks, and countered each of them with his sword. Soon enough all of the shadows were gone.

Soon another light shined in front of the boy, and suddenly in front of him...what appears to be a portal like object was on the floor where the light was shining. The boy touched it to see what it would do. Nothing. So he then step on it to see what it would do, and suddenly the light under it crept off like a shadow and magically formed into a stain-glass stairway leading to another pillar. Seeing the pillar on the other side, the boy then ran up the stairs and to the pillar.

Noticing the yellow pillar, he noticed the portrait of a brunette young lady with a yellow ball gown, and what appears to be a monster by her side. As routine, he walked to the light in the middle of the pillar.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ the voice called out as the boy then looked to his own shadow, only to realize that it was suddenly rising up...it was at that moment, it was forming into something bigger, something hideous and frightening.

 _"But don't be afraid._ " the voice said as the boy crept back in fear of the gigantic beast forming. The beast was a gigantic, bulky creature with pitch black, and had piercing yellow eyes, the same as the shadow creatures, it had jaggeder feet, a messy dreadlocks, and had a gaping hole in its stomach in the shape of a heart.

 _"And don't forget..."_ The voice continued, but the boy was too strike with fear to hear it. The boy ran away from the creature, until he then realized it was a pillar, there was no way to escape the creature. So he had no choice: he had to fight it.

Analyzing the monster's attacks, the boy found his opening would be the hands. So he went at it and attacked the hands of the beast. But it wasn't all to easy, as the monster then suddenly raised its left arm with a glow, and threw it to the ground, releasing a stream of darkness, also summoning more of the smaller creatures. Given the opportunity, the boy attacked both the shadows and the arm altogether. Many of the small creatures disintegrated into nothing, just as before. It was the monsters turn to attack, now.

Slowly his arm retracted out of the darkness, the monster suddenly carried out a second attack. The monster went down on its knees and suddenly gathering darkness from the heart shaped hole in its chest. This also gave the boy the opportunity to attack the monster's hands, but it is proven to be much, MUCH more difficult. The darkness emanating from the monster's chest suddenly shot out into a ray of purple and black, and shot them directly at the boy. He dodged and blocked as much as he can, but each time he attacked the hand, the rays were being hurled right at the boy.

Soon, it was over. The monster ceased its attacking, and groggily roared, as it suddenly started to fade. Unfortunately, the boy was not out of the woods just yet, as a pool of darkness was suddenly forming around him. Just like before, it was futile to escape in time before the monster collapsed completely to the ground.

 _"But don't be afraid..."_ the voice faintly called out as darkness suddenly started to cover the boy.

 _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."_ the voice called out...suddenly becoming faint and faint, until the boy couldn't even hear it.

 _"So don't forget..."_ the voice continued as the monster suddenly faded, just about to fall down on top of the boy. The boy, meanwhile is effortlessly trying to escape from the darkness taking a hold of him, but no matter what he tried he couldn't escape.

"I-is this the end?" the boy muttered. At that moment, he was sinking, as the monster fell to the ground. He was sinking and sinking until...

 _"You are the one...who will open the door."_ everything went black.

* * *

 **This will be my first KH fanfic. It will definitely be a crossover of many things. Many characters from many shows will appear in due time, and the trio will become a team of ten. You'll soon see whom. I hope you enjoy, our little introduction.**


	2. Destiny Island I: It Began With a Letter

_**My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy and many more toon allies as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing, not the characters, not anyone, they all are own by Disney, Warner Brothers, and many others. Enjoy**_

* * *

His eyes slowly opens, at first the only thing he found was darkness, shadows, all but living nightmares. Now he has opened his eyes and sees in front of him, the bright light of the sun, the pristine ocean blue skies, and fewer and fewer clouds floating in the distance. Giving out a yawn, his mind groggy, the boy thought it would be better to return back to the dreamland. But then...

"WHOA!" the boy yelled out in surprise as a figure was just standing right in front of him. A female, about the same age as he is, she has shining auburn hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, the same as the boy. She was wearing a white and black tank top and a small silver bead necklace. Discreetly, you could see her lavender colored biker shorts which was covered by her skirt the same color and a periwinkle belt. On her neck, she wears a black choker, and a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband. She was also wearing white slip on shoes with yellow laces and purple caps.

"Give me a break, Kairi," the boy groaned as the girl only giggled.

"Sora you lazy bum, I always knew I would find you snoozing down here," the auburn haired girl known as Kairi taunted.

"No you don't understand, there was this big thing, and I was drowning, an-OW!" Sora tried to explain but only resulted in Kairi bonking him on the head, to which she giggled once more.

"Must be dreaming, still," she said chuckling.

"It wasn't a dream...or was it? What was that place? So bizzare..." the boy wondered out loud. Soon as the boy rose up from his napping place, a question came into his mind.

"So Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked.

"I told you, Sora, I don't remember." she replied.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all."

"Don't you ever wish you can go back?"

"Well...the thing is I'm happy here, Sora. But you know...I wouldn't mind wanting to see it again."

"Me too! I wanna see your homeworld, along with many other worlds out there; I wanna see them all!"

"Aren't you two forgetting someone?" Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a new voice. The two turned around to see a silver haired boy, no doubt older than them, with shining teal eyes carrying a log. The boy was wearing a yellow vest with black and white straps crossed as if it was an X. He wore black leather gloves and black armbands. He wore blue trousers with a dark blue lining in the pelvis, as well as a black buckle. Finally he was wearing white sneakers with a blue and gold.

"Or have you already forgotten the one who finished up the raft?" the boy said throwing the log on top of Sora, to which he then sneered at Kairi who only giggled.

"Dangit, Riku!" Sora growled as the said boy named Riku ignored him.

"And what are you laughing at? You're just as lazy as he is." the boy taunted, Kairi once again giggled at that remark.

"So you noticed." she snickered. "OK let's take a look at that! I'll race ya!" she said as she watched the two lying down looking at her in confusion. It was at that moment she rose her hand in position.

"Ready? GO!" she yelled as the two boys suddenly got up and darted off to the end of the shore as they glared daggers at each other in competition. Soon Kairi trailed behind them, soon all three of them were racing in both competition, and for fun.

 ** _Adventures of Light I: A Kingdom Hearts Crossover_**

 _Chapter 1: Destiny Islands_

Destiny Island. A paradise of relaxation, inhabited by 6 islanders: Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku, and our dearest protagonist: Sora. Speaking of Sora, he was just inches away from the seaside shack, he was just about to claim his victory. Unfortunately for him, Riku was just pacing behind, with the speed of that of a jaguar. Just when Sora was about to win the race, Riku was catching up, and catching up...until,

"HA! I win, again!" Riku taunted.

"No fair, you cheated!" Sora retorted.

"I cheated? I didn't even do anything, dude. Sometimes you really are a sore loser, you know." Riku sighed.

"NUH-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH!"

Just opening the door leading to the other side of the beach, everyone noticed up on shore, is a small raft sitting on the shores. It didn't seem so much, but a large piece of driftwood, and a large pole with cloth tied with a rope for the sails. Upon reaching the shores, Kairi looked upon the raft in awe, whereas Sora looked unimpressed.

"I've seen better..." Sora muttered.

"That's saying allot coming from someone who's been snoozing on the beach, all day." Riku taunted.

"You did a good job, Riku." Kairi says as she tinkered with some shells she found on the beach.

"I wouldn't call this thing proper craftsmanship, but yeah..I did a pretty decent job." Riku said.

"Soooo Kairi's home is somewhere, right?" Sora asked looking up at the majestic purple skies and the setting sun. Not only him, but Riku and Kairi followed his lead and sat on the raft together, looking at the sunset.

"Could be. But we'll never know just by staying here. We've got to know where she came from, and why we're here." Riku said dismissively.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.

"So...suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. Only Riku pondered at that one question

"I...I guess I hadn't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...and ours is just a piece of something greater. So, we could've just easily ended up on somewhere else, right?" Riku explained.

"I don't know." Sora said dismissively leaning on the bow of the raft.

"Exactly." Riku retorted. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing, it's just the same old stuff, so let's just go."

"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you, Kairi. If you hadn't come to the island, I never would have thought there were other worlds out there. We would've spent the rest of our lives in this unchanged scenery. Kairi, thank you" Riku answered looking to the necklace Kairi was tinkering with.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

"By the way, what are you making, anyway?" Riku started to asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"Hmm? OH! I've been making something cool, too! Look, it's a necklace made out of Thalassa Shells." Kairi explained. "Long ago, sailors would wear them and prayed for a safe trip. They prayed that no matter where they came from, they'd come back one day..."

"Well then..." Sora says as he suddenly got up and ran to the ocean. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO SEE THE WORLDS, ALL THREE OF US! Right?" Sora said in determination. Suddenly as Riku and Kairi rose up to head home, Riku flung something at Sora, but the boy caught it.

"You said you wanted one, right?" Riku said, but Sora only looked at him confused.

"A Paopou Fruit?" he asked.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll become apart of each other's lives no matter what. Shouldn't you try it before we leave?" Riku tempted making Sora not only confused...but stunned.

"W-what?"

"Or can _I_ test it first?" Riku taunted.

"W-w-w-w"

"Hey guys! We gotta get back!" Kairi called out from afar.

"Yeah, it's getting late. See ya!" Riku said leaving to his boat, leaving alone a stunned and shocked Sora.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?!

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in a distant realm, it was a beautiful morning, the sun is out, the birds are singing, and our story continues in the front entrance of what appears to be a crooked white and blue castle.

In the halls of the castle comes an white anthropomorphic duck with an indigo wizard's cap, and a blue jacket with many pockets. As his webbed feet echoed throughout the castle halls, he stopped in front of a tremendously gigantic lavender door. Knocking on the door, an even smaller door opened up and the duck walked in. The duck wizard was now walking into an even larger room with a thin red carpet in the direction of a small golden throne in the center of the large room.

"Good morning, your majesty!" the duck quacked in a completely scratchy garble that it's almost unclear.

"It's nice to see you this mor-WHA?!" the duck gasped noticing the small throne empty. Suddenly behind the throne was a golden dog with a green collar carrying a letter in its mouth. The dog then ran up to the duck wizard and the duck read it. Suddenly...

"WAAAAAAA-WAAA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK-WAAAAAAK!" The duck screamed hysterically as he darted off frantically out of the throne room.

Soon the duck then ran to the castle courtyard where three figures were sleeping.

One was an anthropomorphic dog wearing, taller than the duck knights garb. wearing a small knight's helmet, one metal gauntlet on one hand and a pristine rubber glove on the other. He was also wearing an orange shirt and trousers and an indigo belt and metal pointed boots.

The second figure was an anthropomorphic gopher the same height as the duck wearing archers gear. He was wearing a green archer hat with a red plumed feather. He was wearing a green short with a black buckle and finally wearing pristine white gloves the same as the dog.

Finally there was an anthropomorphic alligator taller than the duck wearing a knight's garb the same as the dog. The alligator was wearing only a small knights helmet fitting the bridge of his eyes, and a plate of armor.

"Wake up, you idiots! WAKE UP! This is serious!" the duck said trying to gain their attentions. Unfortunately the three anthropomorphic creatures are still sleeping, unbeknownst of the duck. It was at that moment, the duck took out his staff and raised it in the air.

" _ **THUNDER!**_ " The duck yelled when suddenly three bolts of lightning appeared out of nowhere and struct the sleeping dog and gopher dead on, snapping them awake. Unfortunately, when the third bolt struct the alligator...he took a great big yawn before the lightning struct his tounge.

"Hey there, Donald. Good mornin'!" the dog said awaken from his nap.

"Ugh, this better be good, Donald, I was on my break! An archer's work is never done, you know!" The gopher said awoken in agitation.

"But Golly, I thought you said you didn't need work, and work is for bum-" the alligator said before the gopher stopped him.

"SHUT IT!" the gopher named Golly said as Donald only glared at him.

"I'll yell at you later. Right now, we've got a problem, Goofy...but don't tell ANYONE." Donald whispered.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the queen should know." Donald said sternly.

"Excuse me, but um...ARE YOU CRAZY?! We can't just keep secrets to the Queen! Do you know what she'll do to us? We'll end up being banished into another dimension, like Pete! Look, Donald, whatever's eating you, you have to tell the Queen. It's the right thing to do." Golly said wisely when suddenly a halo appeared on his head.

"Since when do you care about what's right?" Donald said glaring at the gopher as suddenly the halo popped like a bubble. "Anyway, we'll have to keep this secret from everyone! For the good of the castle, maybe even the world."

"Keep what secret from everyone, for the good of the castle, maybe even the world?" came a new voice, a voice making Donald sweat bullets. Soon the three turned to see another duck and a mouse dressed in royalty.

The duck was a female, the same color as Donald, she was wearing a purple dress and lavender gloves. The mouse was also a female with black fur and a tan face. The mouse was wearing a royal tiara, a pink and red corset and pink gloves with red lining.

"Donald...what are you hiding?" the female duck pestered as the male duck only laughed bashfully.

* * *

 _ **Hey there, it's me again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of those parts where it gets boring at first, but will pick up soon. Keep in mind of a few things you'll see in this series: There will be tons of characters, Sora and the team will have a few more forms, and the characters and villains have a point of view at some point. And a special thank you to Calebray866 for the review and the idea. I will take into consideration the Scooby-Doo world in another idea I've been thinking about, but in this story all the Disney worlds will stay, but will be most improved. With that being said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **PS...my tablet had no spell-check, so it's not so good.**_


	3. Destiny Islands II: The Night of Fate

_**My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy and many more toon allies as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing, not the characters, not anyone, they all are own by Disney, Warner Brothers, and many others. Enjoy**_

* * *

 ** _Previously_** _ **on Adventures of Light**_

 _"I'll yell at you later. Right now, we've got a problem, Goofy...but don't tell ANYONE." Donald whispered._

 _"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked._

 _"Not even the queen should know." Donald said sternly._

 _"Excuse me, but um...ARE YOU CRAZY?! We can't just keep secrets to the Queen! Do you know what she'll do to us? We'll end up being banished into another dimension, like Pete! Look, Donald, whatever's eating you, you have to tell the Queen. It's the right thing to do." Golly said wisely when suddenly a halo appeared on his head._

 _"Since when do you care about what's right?" Donald said glaring at the gopher as suddenly the halo popped like a bubble. "Anyway, we'll have to keep this secret from everyone! For the good of the castle, maybe even the world."_

 _"Keep what secret from everyone, for the good of the castle, maybe even the world?" came a new voice, a voice making Donald sweat bullets. Soon the three turned to see another duck and a mouse dressed in royalty._

 _The duck was a female, the same color as Donald, she was wearing a purple dress and lavender gloves. The mouse was also a female with black fur and a tan face. The mouse was wearing a royal tiara, a pink and red corset and pink gloves with red lining._

 _"Donald...what are you hiding?" the female duck pestered as the male duck only laughed bashfully._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Destiny Islands II  
The Night of Fate_

Meanwhile back on another bright sunny afternoon the islands, Kairi was wandering around the shoreline calling out for one of her friends.

"Sora? SORA! Where are you?" Kairi called out. "Would you come out already, you lazy bum?! We still have to get ready for departure, tomorrow! Look, if it's about the race, Riku didn't mean it, it was a joke!"

Recalling what happened, Sora and Riku had a race to the end of the beach to name the raft. Riku's idea was the Highwind, whereas Sora's ideal name is the Excalibur. To put the stakes even higher, whoever wins gets to share the Paopu Fruit with Kairi, Riku suggested. In summary, Riku won and the raft gets to be named the Highwind.

"Come on, Sora, can't you take a joke? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kairi called out, but still no answer. Unbeknownst to her, she past the location Sora was actually in.

Hidden himself in a secret tunnel near the Tree House, Sora walked within the cave in search of the mushroom they needed for provisions. After he found what he needed, the boy stuck around and noticed the wall carvings of what appears to be him and Kairi.

" _This place...used to be a secret hideout me and Riku found."_ Sora said in thought as he looked at the wall paintings...reminiscing...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Look, Kairi, no one is aloud to go in here! This is OUR secret hideout!" a younger Sora said as he guarded something behind him. Looking over him was a young Kairi looking at all the drawings the little boy made._

 _"Did you make all of these?" Kairi said ignoring the boy._

 _"Well me and Riku b-HEY!" Young Sora said until he noticed Kairi taking his chalk. She then started to draw something on the wall. Surprising Sora, the drawing actually looked like him._

 _"Is that me?" Sora asked dumbfounded._

 _"Yeah. Because we're friends." Kairi said as she continued her drawing._

 _Soon, Sora then took some chalk and sat by Kairi's side. To return her thanks, he drew a picture of her, as well._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"Kairi..." Sora said. He then sat down and took a piece of chalk to add something new to the drawing he ma-

" **I have come to see the door to this world...** " Came a completely different voice. One deep and cold, one Sora never met with in his life. The boy turned around and noticed a strange man behind him, covered in a brown cloak, he shrouded himself to the point you couldn't even see his eyes.

"Who's there?" Sora said startled.

" **This world has been connected.** " The voice said ignoring the boy's question.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked in confusion.

" **Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed.** " The shrouded man remarked. Soon Sora then noticed the man as he creepily walked into the light of the cave.

"W-where did you come from?" Sora shuddered fearfully.

" **You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.** **There is so very much to learn, you understand so little.** " the man said as Sora glared at that remark.

"Oh yeah? Well, whoever you are, I'll show you! I'm gonna learn what's out there, you'll see!" Sora pledged determinedly.

" **A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.** " the shrouded man said as he suddenly disappeared from the boy's eyes. The whereabouts of the man was beyond the boy, and his words were unknown to him. Maybe there are more to other worlds he and the others has anticipated.

"There you are!" a more familiar voice called out, soon Sora turned to see it was Kairi as she glared at Sora, and tapped her foot in agitation.

"Hi..." The boy said bashfully.

"WHAT are you doing here?!" Kairi yelled.

"Well...nothing in particular really." Sora muttered as memories of the strange man was erased in his mind. Soon Kairi sighed and said,

"We depart tomorrow, remember? We need to get ready! Did you even get the provisions I asked for?" Suddenly the boy then gave the girl a bag filled with 3 mushrooms, a seagull egg, 2 coconuts, 3 fish and a bottle of water. Kairi then looked at the bottle suspiciously.

"Did you get this from the ocean?" Kairi assumed.

"Nope, got it from the spring near the cave!" Sora said with a big cheeky grin on his face. After looking at the boy for a little while, her suspicion was finally cleared.

"Alright, nice, Sora. I'm proud of you." Kairi said patting his back. "Before we head home, can you meet me at the docks? I need to talk to you about Riku."

"Uh, sure..." Sora said unsure of what she means.

* * *

 _At Disney Castle_

Soon everyone in the castle met up in the Castle Library. Everyone met up in the library, including five other figures. One was a female gopher wearing a yellow and blue dress and pristine white gloves, the same as Golly, a penguin wearing a hat and shirt that a jester would wear, and three identical black and white creatures.

The first one was male taller than the other two, holding a lute. He just like his brother and sister has black fur and patches of white on his face and a shining red nose. His apparel consisted on a red minstrel's cap with a white feather resting on it. He was wearing red sweater with orange tights and turquoise shoes.

The second one was also male and he was much taller than the older one. He was wearing a sky blue sweater and a rope like belt holding it up and brown shoes that that of a peasant would wear. Resting on his head is a bright red cap that is actually worn backwards, and a bright red nose the same as his brother.

Finally the last one was the a female and was the smallest of them all. She was wearing an orchard sleeveless dress with a rope holding it down as well, and magenta boots. She also has a daffodil resting on her head and a bright red nose the same as her brothers.

On the table, there is also two small figures, both an anthropomorphic porcupine, and a walking pickle. And it seems the only thing they were doing is...beating each other in the noggins with frying pans. Both the queen and Daisy meanwhile looked in both shock and confuse at the matter at hand:

"The king disappeared?!" Daisy yelled.

"Oh, dear...when did this happen?" Queen Minnie asked.

"When I went to make my morning greetings. There was no one there, and he left a note to Pluto." Donald said pointing to the sleeping dog in mention. It was at that moment the court wizard then handed the queen the letter.

"I fixed the parts I smudged from drool..." Donald muttered earning a bonk on the head from the Lady in Waiting.

"Don't say that, you idiot!" Daisy whispered. It was at that moment, the Queen then read the letter out loud.

 _"Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key' the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P. S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal. ~King Mickey"_

"This is terrible..." Dolly muttered.

"I know...I mean look at this note, the penmanship is awful! For a king I would've expected better from him." Golly scoffed earning a bonk on the head from the lady in waiting as well.

"Anyway..." she sighed. "What could this mean?"

"It means...we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright," Goofy said in worry.

"Your Highness," Donald saluted. "Don't you worry, we'll find the king and this 'key'"

"And notice how the king entrusts this tasks to these two goofballs!"Golly said facing the audience earning a bonk on the noggin from Daisy, Donald and Dolly. "I'll be quiet now..." Golly sighed taking note of three terrible bruises left on his head after the three blows.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said to Donald and Goofy.

"Daisy, could you take care of th-" Donald started as Daisy stopped him in understanding.

"Of course. You be careful now, all of you." Daisy replied.

"If it's all the same to you, your majesty, we would like to journey with them. Traveling through other worlds would really give us a hint at what other life would be like." Dolly bowed. Golly however looked at her and only bowed reluctantly.

"It's quite alright, Dolly. You all can some along with them, should any dangers lurk in the worlds, Donald, Goofy, and this 'key' will need all the help they can get." Minnie explained as everyone else saluted to the queen. The queen then pointed to the desk.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said pointing to the table only to see Pickles and Prickles beating each other up with frying pans. At that moment, Donald took a closer look and below the two, he spotted a small cricket with a top hat and a suit.

"Thank goodness you saw through the ruckus these two were making." the cricket said. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service." the roach bowed.

"We hope for your safe return. Everyone, please help the King, in any way necessary." the Queen concluded as everyone saluted and went off.

"Alright then, see ya, your majesty, Daisy, Golly, Goofy." Crocco said as the duck and the female gopher was suddenly taken aback at what the crocodile knight said. Soon the two finally noticed Goofy and Golly who saluted them by the Queen and Daisy's side.

"YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Donald and Dolly scowled in unison as they both dragged the knight and the archer out of the library.

"Good luck, everyone...you're our only hope." the Queen said to herself. Watching as her only hope along with Pickles, Prickles, & Pluto left the library.

* * *

 _At Destiny Island_

On a glistening bright sunset, Sora and Kairi sat together on the docks, watching the sunset at the distance before departing island for the night, listening to the soft ocean splashing up and down on the shores, and just enjoying the beauty. Something was itching in Kairi's mind, that she needed to bring up to Sora. Gazing at the setting sun, Kairi spoke to Sora about Riku, who already left the island not long ago.

"Y'know, Sora, Riku's changed." she muttered, though loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Well..." Kairi started, as she twirled her hair, dazing off in deep thought.

"You OK?" Sora said confused on what the auburn-haired girl was thinking. Suddenly, snapping back to reality,

"Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" she declared surprising the boy. Where'd that come from?

"Just kidding!" she giggled.

"What's gotten into, Kairi? You're the one that's changed, Kairi," Sora said jokingly.

"Maybe...You know, I was a little afraid at first when Riku pulled the idea of leaving, but now...I think I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Of course!" Sora replied as Kairi trailed back off in thought, and then gave her spiky-haired friend a warm smile.

"Sora, don't ever change." she said silently.

"Uh...I won't" Sora said, confused on what she meant, but still kept a wide grin.

"Promise?" Kairi said hoping for a solemn answer.

"Promise. Sora said indeed solemnly. Soon, the auburn-haired girl then stood up and stared at the distance.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

* * *

Soon, after they've said their goodbyes to everyone in the castle, Donald, Goofy, the Warners and the Golly Gang were now walking down to a dark corridor with mouse shaped florescent lights lighting their way.

"That seems awful, Jiminy. You mean you lost your world too?" Wakko asked as he turned to Jiminy who was resting on the top of Goofy's helmet.

"It was terrible, we were all scattered, And as far as I can see, I was the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained.

"Remember the plan, everyone?" Donald said turning to his crew.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean while we're on other worlds, we can't let on where we're from, huh? We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy remembered.

"ORDER, Goofy, world order." Dot corrected.

"Right, world order a-hyuk!" Goofy chuckled as Donald let out a heavy sigh. This is gonna be a long journey.

"I guess that means we're gonna need some new clothes when we get there, right?" Crocco reminded, as Golly let out a chuckle.

"Knowing you, Crocco, I doubt you'll actually wear clothes." Golly chuckled.

Soon everyone was now meeting into a chamber underground of the Castle. It was a whole workshop of sorts, filled with gears grinding, pistons pounding, gloves whirling and twirling the whole place, and in center is a small red and yellow ship just placed in the very center platform of the workshop. Soon Donald then went to a golden megaphone.

"Hello up there, Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!" Donald ordered. The order was sent to the upper balcony manned by two small chipmunks wearing brown gloves and yellow aprons. One chipmunk had a black nose, whereas the other has a red nose. Pulling the crank, the hands suddenly reacted and got a hold of all of the toons and placed them on the red and yellow ship; even Pluto made a great leap to the ship whist Prickles and Pickles were on his back. Soon, Daisy and Minnie arrived the hanger to see their heroes depart.

" _You can count on me_ " Donald mouthed at his sweetheart, giving one final wink to her. "BLAST OFF!" he commanded as the ship suddenly activated as the launch pad rose, and turned to a huge escape tunnel. But suddenly, the door flashed in neon lights pointing down, revealing a trapdoor sending the ship hurdling down a tunnel.

"WAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed.

"AHHHHHH-HOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOEY!" Goofy hollered using his trademark yell.

"WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS THIS AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN?!" Golly screamed.

"I THOUGH IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Tux screamed.

Just when they thought they would meet their dooms, Prickles took the wheel while Donald was panicking to notice and stopped the ship the moment they've met with open space. Giving the helm back to Donald who calmed down as well as everyone else, the duck mage regained his composure and took the helm once again, and blasted off at the speed of light as their world was practically out of their line of sight.

"Now, full speed ahead to Traverse Town!" Donald commanded as they blasted off at the speed of light.

* * *

At that same night, Sora was sitting idly by on his bed while listening to the sound of his mother making dinner downstairs in the kitchen. Though his stomach is giving out a mighty growl just like a lion, after what Kairi said, he is in deep thought of what's to come tomorrow, what will happen if they find new worlds? Will the three meet their expectations? There are so many questions Sora has scampering inside his head. Viewing all his toys, action figures, and posters, Sora then took a look at a boat like structure hanging on the wall, then...Kairi's words clicked in his head,

" _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."_

His thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when he suddenly heard a loud rumbling sound, and it was clear that it wasn't his belly. He turned around and noticed something peculiar outside, was it a thunderstorm? He didn't have the patience to find out as he noticed that this supposed storm was hovering the islands. It clicked.

"The raft!" the boy cried out as he put his shoes on, and escaped his room via window. But unbeknownst to him, the time he escaped was the exact time his mother finished preparing dinner.

" _Sora, dinner's ready, some on down! Sora?"_ his mother said awaiting for an answer. Nothing.

 **o0o**

Meanwhile with the boy, he was frantically rowing the boat as fast as he can to the islands. As he docked, he noticed was finally able to take a closer look at the storm. It's as if it was a red and black globe of darkness, but at the same time it's blowing everything to smithereens as if it was a hurricane. His attention was then drawn on to the docks to see two boats.

"That's Riku's boat, and Kairi's!" Sora acknowledged. Suddenly, he noticed on the ground an all too familiar sight, facing him. It's the pitch black creatures with bendy antenna's and beady yellow eyes, creatures all too familiar to the spiky-haired boy.

"The creatures from my dreams! B-b-b-b-BUT HOW?!" the boy shuddered flabbergasted at the sight.

"A-Alright, I don't know why you're here, and well...out of my dreams, but I'll still beat you!" Sora said as he took out his wooden sword. He charged at the shadow creatures, but this time, the sword completely went through them.

"I can't hit them?" the spiky-haired boy said to himself in near panic. Soon the boy noticed something off in the distance, by the trees it was a figure, an all too familiar figure.

"Riku..." Sora muttered. Doing as his instincts told him and knowing that it is futile to fight the creatures, the boy made a break for it to the trees to get to Riku. But, more and more of these shadow creatures began to pop us near and far, attempting to catch and hunt the boy. Every little second they try to catch him by the feet, the boy would immediately kick them away. Finally making it to the trees his premonition was correct, and Riku was right there staring at the distance. But wait - someone's missing!

"Where's Kairi?! I thought we were leaving the islands together!" Sora exclaimed.

"The door has opened..." Riku replied, Sora looked at the boy in confusion.

"Huh?" Sora said in confusion.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku declared making the boy even more confused.

"What are you talking about?! we've gotta find Kair-" Sora retorted before being interrupted by the silver-haired boy.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku snapped as he looked up to the strange dark globe consuming the night. "Once we step through, we might not able to come back. We may never even see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! **I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!** " the silver-haired boy then held his hand up in expectation for Sora to grab it.

"Riku..." the spiky-haired boy stammered. The boy then noticed the darkness under his dear friend started to suck him down like quicksand. The boy tried to grab his hand, but was halted by the darkness sucking him down as well. Noticing that he was sinking like a ship, Sora desperately reached for Riku's hand, while Riku showed no sense of fear. Soon they were practically reaching the bottom of the black quicksand. Soon even the boy sees all but darkness, and nothing more.

But then...a light. Just when the boy was about to give in to the darkness, a beam of light arrayed from the horizon. Soon the light got bigger and bigger, until the boy's sight was nothing more than white.

Soon the light faded and the boy appeared back to the island still in disaster, only dilemma is...Riku was nowhere to be found. Riku did disappear from his spot, but the spiky-haired boy did however earn something different, in return. His wooden sword was replaced by a large key shaped sword. The key itself was the purest of silver whereas the handle was glistening in gold. The teeth of the key was the same shape of his crown necklace, and finally on the very bottom was a silver keychain in the shape of a mouse.

"What's this?" Sora asked marveling at the key-shaped weapon.

 _"Keyblade..."_ echoed a voice. Perhaps the same voice from his dream.

 _"Keyblade..."_

 _"Keyblade..."_

"Keyblade..." the boy repeated. His thought were once again interrupted when a swarm of the shadow creatures returned for another helping of Sora; But something was off about them. The moment they noticed the boy's new Keyblade weapon, they started to hesitate in attacking the boy, as if...

"Are they afraid of this thing?" Sora asked, noticing the monster's fear of the thing. As in instinct, the boy slashed at the shadows to find a better result than before, just one hit from with the key, and they dissipated into dust. With a wild grin, the boy then slashed at the shadows smiting them very easily. As he bashed his way through the monsters, the boy noticed a giant stone door where the secret hideout entrance was supposed to be.

"Was that always there?" Sora asked perplexed by the mysterious door. As he was nearing the door, it suddenly opened by itself, as if it sensed Sora's presence. Entering the door, everything in the cave looked the same, but once he reached the clearing, he found a certain auburn-haired girl only staring aimlessly at the wooden base.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora..." Kairi said...monotonously...as if she was in a trance. As she held her hand for Sora to grab, a powerful and blustery wind blew throughout the clearing. The wind was powerful enough to send Kairi forward towards Sora, and just when he was about to catch her in his arms...she vanished in front of him. Looking around, seeing she was nowhere to be found, the boy didn't have time to react as the powerful wind sent him flying out of the cave.

Landing back on the beach, groggily, the boy then noticed a horrifying sight to behold. The entire islands, it was being consumed into the red and black globe of darkness, everything was being sucked in the black hole. Nothing was left of the islands except the large chunk of land Sora landed in.

"T-the islands! What happened?!" the boy exclaimed looking at the horrid sight.

To make matters worse for the boy, a familiar monster appeared right behind him. It was the same giant monster he fought in his dreams, the pitch black creature with a giant heart shape hole where his chest should be.

"You again, from my dream! You did this didn't you?" Sora demanded, however the monster didn't respond. Instead it slammed its fist down to which Sora got out of the way quickly. Suddenly the creatures hand started to form a pool of darkness, giving the spiky-haired boy the opportunity to slash at the hand, just like before.

And just like in his dreams, the small shadows began to rise from the pool, attempting to scratch at him. Because he was too occupied with the giant beast, the shadows scratched the boy constantly. Once the giant beast started to retract out of the darkness, making his hand up out of reach, Sora concentrated on the smaller monsters, slashing them down, one by one.

Thinking the monster would do that attack with the purple beans of energy, he got in his stance and prepared to deflect them. Unfortunately, the monster's next attack was an attack Sora has never seen in his dreams. The monster crouched to the down and pulled from the island crater, a mini version of the storm eating away the island.

The monster then squished it in his hands, and released the mini pieces. Knowing that they could be proven deadly, Sora did all that he can and dodged the small pieces falling down as if they were snowflakes. But Sora only concentrated on the hands, whist blocking the falling pieces of darkness.

Finally the boy defeated the monster, once again. But instead of the monster dissolving, the ball of darkness in the sky sucked it up, lifted up into the air soon flying out of the spiky-haired boy's distance.

 _"But don't be afraid..."_ the voice faintly called out as Sora was hanging on to dear life on the remains of the island, for being sucked up in a big ball of darkness is not apart of the plan.

"I can't...hold on!" the boy said as his grip was slipping.

 _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."_ the voice called out...suddenly becoming faint and faint, until the boy couldn't even hear it from the wind.

 _"So don't forget..."_ the voice continued as finally, the boy lost his grip, and he was now being lifted up into the air, towards the great big ball, consuming the island.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" the boy screamed. Soon he was out of sight, not until finally hearing the voice once again,

 _"You are the one...who will open the door."_ Sooneverything once again went black.


	4. Traverse Town I: Another World

_**"My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing, not the characters, not the songs, they all are own by Disney, Warner Brothers, and many others. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Riku's P.O.V**_

Darkness...Darkness was the last thing I remember. I don't know what happened, or where are Sora or Kairi...but the moment I opened my eyes, my surroundings weren't the same. They were far too different than anything I've ever seen on the islands. I stood up, only to see a whole area surrounded by water, and floating platforms of ice.

 _"Another world?_ " I said in thought. Even the skies were different, the dusk clouds were not peaceful, not as peaceful as the islands anyway.

"SORA! KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I called out. No answer, it as if there was no life in this world at all. But still...I'm getting the feeling...as if I'm being watched.

" _The darkness, I can feel it in this one. Yes, he'll make a fine adversary to our plans..."_ a voice said in thought, overlooking the entire falls.

* * *

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy exclaimed looking up at the sky as everyone entered a town with many buildings and cobblestone pathways. Gaining everyone's attention, everyone looked and a star indeed blinked out from the sky.

"Then that must mean another world disappeared," Dolly gulped.

"Then, we don't have a moment to lose. We gotta find that key!" Donald exclaimed as everyone walked up the stairs hoping for some answers in this world.

 _Chapter 3: Traverse Town I_

After departing in search of the King and the 'key' to their survival, Donald led the knight, the archer, the royal thespian, the jester, and the three bards...and also Pluto, Pickles, and Prickles to a world called Traverse Town in search of a man named Leon. Before they went to this world, they picked up some new clothes compared to their castle attire.

Donald now wears a zippered blue beret with a silver belt brimmed under the hat, a high collared jacket with many zippers and pouches with a blue and yellow lining, and golden arm bracelets.

Goofy wears an orange beret like cap with goggles smaller than his own eyes sitting on the brim. He wears a green turtleneck sweater with a black zippered vest, yellow trousers with an a black leather belt and pouches stitched to the knees of the trousers, and brown clown sized shoes with a metal bracing in the front.

Everyone else however wore something a little simpler. Golly wore only a blue t-shirt with yellow stripes. Compared to her gown, Dolly wore a yellow dress with blue stripes lengthening up to her tail. Crocco only wore an orange hat and a purple scarf, Tux decided to keep his jester hat, but now he wears a red bow-tie and a set of jacket cuffs. Yakko only wore brown long trousers, Wakko kept his red cap, but now he only wears a light blue shirt, and Dot only wears a flowing pink skirt.

"Now, where's that key?" Donald huffed.

"Y'know, why don't we go find Leon, first?" Goofy suggested. After taking the town's map, Donald examined it.

"Alright, so we're in the First District, it's the town's marketplace, the safest area in Traverse Town. According to the map, there's a total of 5 districts." Donald read.

"FIVE DISTRICTS?! Leon could be in any one of them! Where do we start?" Golly bantered.

"We should can go in order! Why not we try the Second District first and see if he's there. If not, then we can try the Third District, then the Fourth, then the Fifth. We gotta try all of them if we're gonna find Leon." Donald explained as everyone started walking.

"I think Pluto has another idea..." Dot said as she looked to see Pluto going off into the alleyway.

"Don't worry about him, we have an important mission!" Donald retorted leading everyone to the Second District.

"Uh, Donald...maybe we sh-" Goofy suggested before being rudely interrupted by Donald.

"What do you know, ya big palooka?" Donald retorted.

"What do I know?" Goofy replied in realization. "C'mon, Pluto!" he called out to the dog carrying the pickle and the porcupine.

"We'll get him." Yakko declared as he and his sibs went off in the other direction in search of Pluto, Pickles, and Prickles. To their surprise, when they found them, they found someone else. A certain spiky-haired boy sat there in the alley, unconscious.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO HUNK!" Dot exclaimed as her eyes suddenly turned into hearts. She then darted in front of the unconscious boy as Yakko and Wakko looked at their sister credulously.

"Girls." Yakko sighed.

"Sometimes, no control, bro." Wakko sighed as they went to take a closer look at the spiky-haired boy. As Pluto licked the boy's face, Sora was now starting to regain consciously as he groggily looked at the characters before him: a dog, a anthropomorphic small porcupine, and a pickle, and three creatures unknown of their species.

"What a strange dream..." Sora said groggily. Pickles then took out a mini gong and Prickles took out a large mallet double his size. Getting ready to hit the gong, Prickles passed by the gong and instead bashed the boy's head.

"OW!" Sora exclaimed as a long bump appeared on his head.

"This isn't a dream!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well then, if it is a dream, then I'm certainly dreaming..." Dot sighed looking blissfully at the spiky-haired boy's eyes.

"Uh...are you OK?" Sora said looking at the peculiar creature strangely.

"Watch out for her, pal, she bites." Yakko quipped.

"So uh do you guys know where I am?" Sora asked as Pluto suddenly darted off back into town. At that moment, Sora and the three creatures chased after him, only to find see the dog and the porcupine and pickle riding on it has disappeared.

"Whoa..." Sora mused as his attention was not at the dog anymore, but the town itself. Compared to his island, it was much different, much livelier...and the town had many denizens that Sora has never met before. There's only one explanation in the spiky-haired boy's mind.

"I-I must be in another world!"

"You came from another world, too?! You and I really are meant together!" Dot mused as she was now clinging on to Sora's baggy pants.

"Wait, you guys are from another world, too?" Sora asked in realization.

"Yep, and uh..judging by your clothes there, you must be from the world of a thousand zippers?" Yakko quipped.

"What? n-no! My mom bought me these! Sure, I kinda felt they were...goofy, but I got over it, easily!" Sore retorted.

"I'd hate to know where she bought it from," Yakko whispered making his two siblings give out a chuckle.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Yakko quickly said as Sora huffed in agitation. Soon, a question regarding these three creatures mumbled in his head.

"I never got your names, didn't I? And more specifically WHAT are you guys?"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko announced.

"AND the Warner Sister." Dot piped up.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Fanna Bo Besca III! But you can call me Dot." Dot introduced as Sora looked at her in confusion, but was suddenly caught off guard when the small Warner grabbed him by the collar and glared at the boy, as if he did something wrong.

"But I warn you, call me Dottie and you die. Got it?" Dot scowled making Sora frantically nod his head in fear. Soon her glare turned into a smile and she immediately let go of the spiky-haired boy.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Yakko said slyly.

"Well...uh it was fun and all to meet you guys, but I gotta look for my friends," Sora said as without warning, the Warners were all clinging on the boy's baggy pants. All three of them.

"Hey, look, ya found us!" Wakko quipped.

"No! I mean my friends from MY World, So..if you..wouldn't mind...I gotta look for them! Just...let..me...check...this..BUILDI-WOAH!" Sora strained trying to get the trio off of him. It's almost as if these three have an iron grip to say the least. And finally as he got them off his leg, he crashed into the shop door.

"You OK?" someone in the shop said. As Sora looked up he saw three figures, a man chewing on a toothpick, a female mouse, a female pink rabbit, and a male yellow fox The man had blonde hair and blue eyes and had goggles on top of his head. He wore a white tank top with a rectangular medal strapped around his next. He had a giant waste band strapped to his waste. He was wearing dark blue baggy pants, grey socks, and black shoes.

The mouse had blue eyes and long orange hair with goggles on top of her hair. She is wearing lavender overalls that many mechanics would normally wear and a dark blue belt. The female pink rabbit was wearing pink overalls with a heart stitched to the pouch and a white flowery shirt under the overalls, and grey gloves. Finally the male fox's attire consisted on only pristine white gloves with rolled up cuffs and red and white sneakers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got in a little run in with a few...uhhh whatever they are..." Sora

"Ya sure ya didn't hit yer head on the way here, kid?" the man said.

"I'm not a kid! The name's Sora!" the spiky-haired boy introduced in agitation.

"Alright, alright, simmer down, Sora. Why the long face anyway? Ya lost?" the rabbit asked, as Sora looked at her as if she's done something to offend him.

"Of course not! Well...may-no, no, I am lost." Sora confessed as he gave out a sighed as he then turned his attention to the shop. "So gramps, where am I, anyway?" Sora asked the man, to which the man glared at him as if HE has taken offense.

"Who the hell are ya callin' Gramps?! The name's Cid and don't forget it!" Cid scowled.

"Don't mind him, Sora. He's just a grump. By the way, my name is Gadget Hackwrench." the mouse introduced.

"And I'm Tails." the twin-tailed fox introduced.

"Name's Widget, and if ya mean location, then yer in Traverse Town." the pink rabbit introduced as well.

"Traverse Town...is this really another world?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah. Traverse Town is home to everyone who's lost their world to uh...what were they called again?" Gadget asked.

"Heartless." Cid replied.

"That's right, Heartless." Gadget repeated.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, all just pests, the lot of them. And if ya value yer life, I think it's best you stay away from them. The way I see it, the First District's the only area in this town safe from the bastards. Everyone vacated the other districts because they were too dangerous." Cid explained.

"I can't look just here! I gotta look for my friends, Riku and Kairi!" Sora protested.

"Alright, alright, kid, simmer down. Tell ya what, I doubt the other districts are closed off, so you can search for your friends, if ya like, but be careful, kid." Cid sighed knowing that it is futile to stop the kid.

"Thanks, Cid!" Sora said as he exited the shop, but as soon as he opened the door, three familiar creatures were standing right there in front of him.

"HUH?! W-U-W-YOU'RE STILL HERE?!" Sora exclaimed, exasperated at the trio.

"We're here because we like you. You have no taste, but we like you." Dot explained. Giving out a heavy sigh, Sora then came up with an idea.

"Alright, tell you what: Maybe you guys can tag along and help me find my friends," Sora said when suddenly the Warners clasped on to the boy's baggy pants once again. "THAT'S REALLY GETTING OLD!" The boy shouted in exasperation

 **o0o**

After rejoining with his new 'companions,' Sora and the Warners approaching the entrance to a big door leading out of the First District. Opening the door the first thing they've noticed is a man stumbling down in panic.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Sora yelled shocked and concerned.

"H-h-heartless..." the man stifled. The most peculiar thing the four has noticed is the man's heart suddenly floated out of his chest and disappeared in to a swirling black hole of darkness.

The man suddenly changed into a creature that makes a clanking sound as it walks, but before Sora and the Warners could get a closer look at it, it disappeared at sight. The creature had a silver metallic helmet with spiral like eyes. It also had muscular but skinny form clad in a bluish black body suit. It had black pointed shoes, silver bracelets and blood red claws and a heart like symbol almost as if it was stitched to its chest. The most noticeable feature Sora made out before the creature disappeared was its beading yellow eyes...almost reminds him of t-

"Uh oh!" Wakko said as the quartet had some unexpected company. The four were all surrounded by creatures all to familiar to Sora.

"It's the creatures from the island!" Sora exclaimed taking out the Keyblade, to the Warners' surprise.

"Well, well, well, looks like you really are our friend!" Yakko mused as Sora fended off the creatures. As Sora turned to Yakko in confusion, another of the shadows took advantage to leap up in the air to scratch the boy from behind.

"Look out!" Dot said as she took out a pan flute from her pocket. Blowing a few notes, the flute suddenly shot out musical projectiles directly at the shadows in the air, taking them down. Soon enough all the shadows were gone...for now.

"Thanks," Sora sighed as Dot played a tune from her pan flute. Soon a question arose Sora's mind again.

"So uh...what do you mean I'm REALLY your friend? Haven't you forgotten we've hardly even met?" Sora asked Yakko.

"We're on a secret mission to find the 'Key!' Wakko said.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh not really a secret anymore now is it?" Yakko retorted. "Anyway, we were sent of an important mission to find 'key' to our survival after the king of our world vanished. And since you're the lucky laddie with the only key I'm thinking of, you my friend fit the bill." Yakko explained.

"I'm the 'key?'" Sora repeated.

"Yep. Now all we gotta do is find our friends and we can high-tail it outta here to find the king," Dot said as she continued walking, but as stopped by Sora.

"Wait a minute, I appreciate your offer, guys, but you got the wrong guy for the job. I need to find Riku and Kairi, not find some king." Sora protested.

"Stubborn as a mule, aren't you? And trust me, I've dated allot of mules in my life, and they were sure stubborn," Yakko said sarcastically.

"If it would make you feel better, Sora, we can find your friends first." Wakko suggested.

"Really?" Sora asked in hope.

"Sure, kid, we'll help you out. What are friends for? You scratch our backs and we scratch yours" Yakko said holding as on cue, Wakko took out from his pocket a back scratcher and scratched Sora's back, to which he also gave one to Sora.

"Uhhh, no need for the Back Scratcher, I'm good, and thanks guys, for the help. And, hey maybe your king's here, too? It doesn't hurt to look," Sora suggested as the trio were walking to a motel just down the block.

"Maybe there's someone in there that could help us," Sora said as the three entered the motel. But unknown to them, another pair of people entered the Second District, it was Donald, Goofy, and the others.

"Great. It's one thing we lost the King, but now we lost a total of FIVE PEOPLE AND A DOG! And knowing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot...they can't possibly be hard to lose!" Golly complained.

"Keep your shirt on, Golly. It's just the Warners. The only way to find them is to find a group of panicking, frantic towns folk, those three just LOVE causing mayhem wherever they go. In the meantime, we gotta keep looking for Leon." Donald explained.

"They've got to be here, somewhere." Goofy sighed.

 **o0o**

"Hello?" Sora called out as the four approached the counter. It seems no one is there also. Guess no one's here.

"Looks like he's outta town," Dot responded.

"Well, no hope in sticking around until he gets back. Let's get going." Sora said as he led the others out of the motel, only for Donald and the others to trail from behind. But they were unkonwn to it as they were already out of the building.

"Aw phooey, that could've been the motel owner that just left!" Donald sighed.

"Seems pretty 'HEARTLESS' of him if you ask me! ZING!" Tux quipped as everyone shook their head in disapproval, making the poor penguin slump down in disappointment.

 **o0o**

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried out a squeaky voice. Hearing that voice, the boy and his black and white companions looked down to the District square and saw a whole band of shadows ganging up on a yellow mouse like creature. The mouse had big red cheeks and black on the tip of its ears. It also had stripes on its back and a long z shaped tail. What the boy noticed about the rodent is that it looks seriously injured.

"What is that?" Dot asked.

"Looks like someone forgot their pet rodent," Yakko quipped.

"I don't really know what it is, but it looks badly injured. Come on!" Sora said as he jumped the ledge and charged to the shadows. He slashed at the heartless while Yakko, Wakko, and Dot did what they can to protect the mouse creatures from the heartless. After a while, the numbers started to slowly decrease and soon they were all gone.

"There you go, little guy." Sora said comforting the mouse creature as he defeated the last of the shadows.

"Pika...pikapi..." The rodent muttered weakly.

"His wounds are so deep...those heartless things must of done a number on the poor guy. Do any of you know any medical treatments?" Sora asked turning to the three Warners.

"I've got just the thing," Dot said as she took out her pan flute. Soon she started playing a soothing and beautiful hymn that only emphasized as the music traveled through the mouse. One peculiar thing Sora noticed is that music notes were floating blissfully out of the pan flute and traveled to the injured mouse. Soon the mouse's wounds were starting to disappear and all the injuries were mending by themselves. As the last note of Dot's song ended, all of the injuries vanished from the mouse's body, as if it was magic.

"Pika?" The mouse moaned groggily as it was starting to regain consciousness.

"It worked!" Wakko acknowledged.

"Another heal done well, sis." Yakko said to Dot.

"Thanks, you have no idea how long it took to perfect!" Dot boasted.

"What was that?" Sora asked as the mouse creature suddenly jumped up and down, to which it soon leaped to Sora's shoulder. The mouse was no doubt healthy as ever, thanks to Dot.

"That my fine spiky-haired friend is known as Healing Hymn," Yakko explained. "As bards of our home world, Disney Castle, it's our duty to bring not only laughter, but MUSIC wherever we go! Our music can mend any wounds, charm any foes, encourage our friends, and so on and son on."

"I think the author got the idea from World of Warcraft or something," Dot quipped.

"Could be, I always loved those games," Wakko agreed.

"So uh...what's your name?" Sora said turning to the fully healed mouse like creature.

"Pika, Pikachu!" the mouse squeaked.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh call it intuition...but I think his name is Pikachu..." Yakko quipped.

"Gesundheit," Wakko said.

"Thank you," Yakko said.

"OK, Pikachu, where do you think we should go next?" Sora asked his new companion. His companion then pointed to a giant blue and white building just right behind the quartet. How they missed that is beyond me.

"Huh...I'm surprised I missed that." Sora muttered as he noticed the door entrance just by. It's possible that the owner of this mouse is in there. Taking a look, the boy when to the front door to knock hoping for an answer. Instead of an answer, Yakko took a different alternative and opened the door with ease.

"Not locked?" Sora asked flabbergasted.

"Nope. And it's weird though, I thought there would be some sort of key under the mat or something," Yakko said in perplex as he and the others entered the home. Trailing behind is Donald, Goofy and the Golly Gang.

"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Goofy hollered out.

"Let's try the Alleyway, over there." Tux said pointing to a gate just below the bridge.

 **o0o**

As soon as the quartet opened the door, they've come across two dalmatians, one with black ears and a red collar, most likely male. The other one the same colored ears as her fer and a blue collar, a girl definitely.

"Dalmatians?" Yakko asked.

"They look kinda sad," Wakko said in concern. Soon the male dalmatian passed Sora a letter.

" _Our 99 puppies were lost amid the chaos of our world's destruction. They are now scattered in various worlds. Please find them~ Pongo & Perdita." _Sora read out loud.

"99 puppies? Boy, think of the 99 problems these two have to deal with." Yakko quipped.

"How about the 101 problems the owner of these two had to suffer," Dot quipped pointing to the two older dalmatians. Sora however looked at the two in worry.

"Don't worry, you two. We'll find your puppies." Sora pledged. In response, the two dalmatians beamed in excitement and licked their savior.

"I didn't know Sora's an animal person," Wakko said.

"What can I say? The animals love the kid." Yakko quipped.

"Ain't that the truth." Dot sighed. Her older brother noticed her look of misery as his job as a brother, his brotherly instincts kicked in and, he went and cheered his little sister up.

"Don't worry, you'll get him, sis." Yakko encouraged. It didn't help much, but it was at least enough to make Dot smile. For a nut-ball, you know Yakko's a caring brother.

 **o0o**

Though the spiky-haired boy has been given a new quest to find the missing 99 dalmatians, he can't do the quest as of now, considering he can't travel to any other worlds yet. Until then, Sora and the Warners went back to the First District to retire from dishing out Heartless.

"This is hopeless! We looked everywhere in the Second District, but still sign of Riku or Kairi!" Sora exasperated. He then took to the cafe and took a seat. "I need a break" the boy sighed with Pikachu on his lap.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"Hey, kid. First time in Traverse Town?" In worry and confusion, the quartet and the Pikachu turned to see a woman leaning by a poll smoking a cigar looking directly at the boy in a...seductive expression. The two Warners however...

"HELOOOOOOOO NURSE!" Wakko and Yakko howled with hearts in replace of their eyes.

"Boys." Dot sighed. Soon the woman walked by the lovesick Warners and to the nervous spiky-haired boy.

"Well, care for the nice lady to show you around?" The woman said caressing the nervous boy's cheeks.

"Uhhhhh he-he no thank you..." Sora chuckled nervously. Unknown to him a small pond of darkness began to form near him and the woman.

"But I want to help you. There's no need to hold back with me..." the woman mused seductively, making Sora even more frightened than ever. Unfortunately Wakko and Yakko won't be of much help, and Dot and Pikachu are looking upon something else.

"Is that normal?" Dot said in concern looking upon the pool of darkness forming.

"Pika...PIKA!" Pikachu yelled as the metallic heartless from before suddenly sprung out of pool and towards the woman with its sharp claws at the ready.

"I-I NEED AN ADULT!" Sora cried out in terror.

"I am an ad-GAHHHHH!" The woman cried out as the metal heartless jabbed the woman at her torso with its own claws, revealing a heart. Just like the man from before, the woman suddenly vanished, and a monkey like heartless formed in its place.

It was a magenta monkey like heartless with lavender stripes and a purple bow on the top of its head, and a single earing. discriptively a girl heartless. It had a patch of purple fur on its torso, and the same heart like symbol stitched to the middle. Once again it had those beady yellow eyes, the same as the others, But both the monkey and the metallic creature disappeared at sight.

"A monkey?" Sora said in confusion.

"Aww, and just when I had a honeymoon planned between us," Yakko sighed.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Boys, I think we've got something bigger to worry about! LIKE THAT!" Dot yelled as the three turned and saw a whole army of Heartless forming in the pool of darkness. There were so many of them that it's overwhelming to the group.

"Got a plan B, Keyblade Master?" Yakko asked.

"Only one thing comes to mind...RUN FOR IT!" Sora yelled making a break for it to the Accessories Shop. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Pikachu darted from behind and made a break for it as well. Sora then barged in and slammed the door before the Warners and Pikachu sped inside as well. He then braced the door, preventing the heartless from getting in.

"So, how's the search?" Cid said casually looking at the panicked boy.

"Just...PEACHY!" Sora yelled as the heartless continued to bang and bang the door.

"The Heartless are out there again, aren't they?" Cid asked casually. He soon pulled out something from his trunk and headed towards the door. "Move aside, kid." Cid said walking to the door blocked off by Sora.

"Alright kid, move aside," Cid said

"Are you crazy?! There's a whole ton of them! You can't handle them on your own!" Sora retorted.

"They're gonna eat you up, Cid, don't do it!" Dot shouted in concern.

"You want the Heartless taken care of, don't ya? Then move aside!" Cid assured. Intrigued on what he's thinking, Sora did as he said and moved aside. Sora can hear the peculiar contraption whirring as Cid was nearing the door.

Damn Heartless. **_THIS'LL TEACH YA TO OBSTRUCT MY DAMN BUSINESS!_** " Cid yelled out as he flung the door opened. Just as the Heartless were going to leap at the engineer, the lantern suddenly fired a powerful blast of light towards the Heartless, vaporizing all of them at sight, leaving the boy, the Warners and the Pikachu glancing in shock. As the light faded, the machine stopped whirring and powered down as Cid re-entered the shop.

"Damn Heartless. Always tryin' to get rid of my customers," Cid grumbled.

"W-what was that?" Sora stifled.

"What? This ol' thing? Why it's my latest creation, the Cid Cannon. It conducts a powerful beam of light and vaporizes anything it touches, especially Heartless, considerin' they can't stand the light," Cid explained. "So, anyway haven't found yer friends yet? Don' worry, they'll pop up, everyone who lost their worlds to those little bastards always pop up here. Just take another look around town."

"Where are Gadget, Tails, and Widget, by the way?" Sora asked.

"Scourin' the town. Those damn Heartless are multiplyin' by the minute. They gotta get everyone to safety."

"Alright. Thanks, gramps." Dot said as she and the others exited the shop.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S CID!" Cid bellowed out as the door closed.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice warned coldly. The team turned to see a bulky young man with brown hair, glancing...no glaring at them all. The man was wearing a leather black gloves, white shirt and a leather jacket whereas the collar is trimmed in white cotton. He was also wearing leather zippered black jeans and boots with brown unbuckled belts strapped around his waist, and brown bracelets strapped to his left arm.

"Dot?" Wakko asked her soon to be swooned sister.

"Yep, but I'm at a lost for words..." Dot she swooned indeed.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked, but the man only ignored him and continued his warning..

"And they'll keep coming after you, so long as you have that keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man scoffed putting his hand on the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"HEY, I'm no kid! I'm a big boy...wearing big boy pants!" Sora retorted as if he was a child.

"Yes, those are definitely big boy pants," Yakko scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" Sora retorted quickly.

"Nevermind," the man said taken aback as he was suddenly nearing Sora, the Warners and Pikachu. "Now, let's see that key," he said suddenly creeping near them.

"Sorry, but my mommy said to never talk to strangers, so uh I'll have to ask you to leave me alone, please." Sora quipped summoning his keyblade and got in his stance. If the man wants they keyblade so badly, he'll have to come and get it.

"Alright, have it your way." the man said taking out a weapon of his own. It's almost as if it was a combination between a sword and a gun.

"WHOA! Better watch out, Sora, this man's weapon is half gun half sword! How could ANYONE handle such power?" Wakko fretted. Without warning, a fireball was suddenly shot towards the two. They quickly dodged it and noticed the smoldering hole it left on the walls to another shop. Suddenly the man charged at Sora and slashed down his blade only for Sora to catch it.

"Give me the keyblade. A kid like you can't possibly understand the power it posses." The man demanded.

"The thing chose me, BACK OFF!" Sora retorted pushing the man back. It was at this moment these two were now clashing swords together. Whenever Sora tries to hit the man, the man would catch it. And whenever the man would slash down at the boy, the boy would parry his attacks.

"Go Sora!" The Yakko and Dot cheered in unison waving their flags, while Wakko sat in a lawn chair and ate popcorn. Pikachu however looked at his new owner in worry.

"Pika..." the Pikachu said in worry.

It was a ferocious battle indeed. But just when Sora was about to lead a finishing blow, the man's gunblade started to glow, and it suddenly grew a few inches. The sword suddenly turned so long, that it was hard for Leon to carry behind his back anymore. Catching the spiky-haired boy off guard, the mad delivered a powerful blow, sending Sora flying to the wall of the Accessories Shop.

"We're toast..." Sora grimaced. Suddenly Pikachu raced off of Yakko's lapnm4 and right in front of the brown-haired man in a stance. It looks like he wants to battle as well, but what could he do?

"Pikachu, what are you doing?!" Sora exclaimed. Pikachu however blocked off the world around him, and concentrated on a peculiar attack. "Pika..." Pikachu said in concentration. Soon everyone heard a cackling noise, and then they noticed his cheeks are starting to draw electricity. Then, he let it all out.

" _ **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ " Pikachu called out as a whole current of electricity suddenly shot out to the man carrying the gunblade. Soon the man cried out in agony as electricity was blasted right on the man. Soon, the electricity faded and Pikachu ceased his attacks, making the man's legs to give out.

"Whoa..." Sora mused.

"That's very interesting..." Wakko murmured.

"You didn't tell us you could do THAT! Why didn't you use it to stop the Heartless from before?" Dot cried out.

"PIKA! PIKAPI!" The mouse retorted.

"I can't speak Pikachu, but I CAN remember he was hurt when we first saw him," Sora intervened. Suddenly hearing a groan from behind, our heroes turned to see the brown-haired man regaining his composure and attempted to stand up.

"Kid...listen...I'm only doing this...to save your skin...! So just give me the keyblade...and I promise you'll get...mildly hurt..." the man panted.

"There's no way you're taking this from me!" Sora said determinedly, making the man glare daggers at him.

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA Listen...listen...Do you really have to use violence to get the kid?" Yakko intervened.

"Yeah, perhaps there's a much better compromise?" Wakko continued.

"How about we just go peacefully, and we won't have to kill each other. Sound good?" Dot compromised. The man thought about their offer for a moment.

"No funny business?" the man reasoned.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh that's a bit of an understatement considering, funny business is our game!" Yakko quipped.

"No, I mean this isn't a trick?" the man reiterated.

"Oh, then no, we won't trick you." Yakko replied. It was at that moment that more footsteps were heard in the background. Everyone looked to see two figures trailing in front of the group: a female in her teen years.

The woman had short raven hair wearing a silver metal band on her head. She was wearing a yellow scarf, a green tube top with blue belts holding it. She is also wearing tan shorts and a blue belt tied around her waist. She also bears knee high socks reaching mid high in her thighs, and orange shoes. Finally she also has orange fingerless gloves and two armbands constricting her arms.

"What's this? An injured Squall at the seams? Looks like you're losing it." she quipped.

"I went easy on them," The man introduced as 'Squall' lied.

"YOU CALL THAT GOING EASY?!" Sora yelled out.

"Look, no doubt those three are sent by the king. There's much we gotta tell these guys, but it looks like things are turning to the worst. Much worse'" Leon grimaced. "Everyone, come with me back to the motel, we'll be safe from the Heartless, there." Squall directed as the others followed.

"So wait, you're from a _KING_?" Sora whispered.

"Yep, and if you're thinking King Louie XIV, then you're sadly mistaken," Yakko replied in agitation.

"It's never a dull day back home in Toontown Castle," Wakko said.

"Sadly to my dismay..." Dot grumbled as everyone caught up with Squall and the female teen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, Donald and the other toons were stumbling aimlessly in the dark side of town, what appears to be the alleyways. Nothing but the sound of their thoughts were through here. You'll never know just what might pop up in the night in this area.

"Donald, I think you led us in a dead end," Dolly said bluntly.

"Gawrsh, I hope we find Leon, soon. This place sure gives me the creeps." Goofy said fearfully.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah, Donald. How about we uhhhh say...come back in the morning to look for Leon? Y'know when the atmosphere isn't so...spooky...?" Tux shivered.

"Grow a backbone, guys! I'm not scared," Donald said bravely. But the moment he noticed someone touching him, he leaped in the air, screaming and landed cowering on top of Goofy.

"Our brave leader, everybody. Definitely not scared." Golly said sarcastically causing Donald to grumble in irritation.

"Excuse me, did the king send you?" A gentle voice asked. Everyone turned to see a brown-haired girl with sparkling green eyes, wearing a pink dress and brown boots.

"That depends, sister. Who wants to know?" Golly said in suspicion of the girl.

"Please, there's so much we need to discuss. Leon sent me." the woman said.

* * *

 **GEEEEEZ! That took longer than I expected. So if you've found this, this is a Kingdom Hearts revamped like story, so there will be allot of changes. More characters, more villains, there will be songs...Disney songs...oh how I love the Disney songs...and one thing important to keep in mind, Alice isn't a POH in this, just to get that out of my chest. So next time, Sora will learn the truth of the Keyblade and more information about the Heartless, next time in Adventures of LIGHT!**


	5. Traverse Town II: The Heartless

_**"My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing, not the characters, not the songs, they all are own by Disney, Warner Brothers, and many others. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Traverse Town II  
_

"Welcome, everybody to Casa de Verde, everyone." the ninja girl said cheerfully as she guided everyone back to the motel and into a small green suite. "I rented a red room, but it's most likely occupied by Arieth and her guests."

"Motel rooms; they can't aford larger rooms then they can original names," Dot quipped.

"I know, I know, it's not much." The ninja sighed.

"By the way, it occurs to me we haven't really introduce ourselves, properly. You may call me Warner, Wakko Warner. Shaken, not stirred." Wakko introduced in a witty impersonation as James Bond.

"Well, you can call me the Great Ninja Yuffie!" the ninja introduced striking a pose. After her pose she then grabbed Squall by her side. "And this is my lowly sidekick, Squall!"

"First, it's Leon, and second, since when was I reduced to a sidekick?" Leon seethed in irritation, but Yuffie only gave him a wide grin.

"Oh, brother," Leon sighed. Soon Sora then turned to the Keyblade leaning on the wall alongside Leon. A lot is bubbling the boy's mind, what is the keyblade? What are these 'Heartless' things? Will he ever return home? Too much has happened in just two days.

"Looking at the Keyblade aren't you?" Leon said snapping Sora back to attention.

"Yeah..." Sora murmured.

"Yeah, sorry about that whole ordeal. We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work long." Leon warned, to which he then picked up the Keyblade. "Still, hard to believe a kid of all people is the chosen one." suddenly the Keyblade glowed a bright color and disappeared out of Leon's hands, reappearing in Sora's hands.

"Faboo, it's like a magnet!" Wakko mused.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon sighed.

"Can you guys PLEASE start making sense and tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! SERIOUSLY, NONE OF YOU ARE MAKING SENSE!" Sora exasperated, completely confused of what's going on.

"Well it's like this..." Yuffie started.

 _ **Red Room**_

"OK, You all should know that there are many other worlds out there, other than this town and your castle, right?" Arieth said as she was talking to her guests in the room next to Yuffie, it was a small motel room just like Yuffie's, except almost everything painted in red.

"Yeah..." Donald replied.

"King Mickey told us all about it, but they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy muffled, covering his mouth keeping the 'secret'

"Again, not really a secret anymore." Golly muttered.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected...or at least until now. Everything changed ever since the Heartless arrived," Arieth grimaced.

 _ **Green Room**_

"Yeah, what exactly _ARE_ those Heartless guys, anyway?" Sora questioned.

"C'mon even you can't be THAT forgetful, Sora. They're the creatures that attacked you, DUH!" Yakko said sarcastically.

"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE! It's just that...Cid only told us they were nothing but annoying little buggers. But what _ARE_ they?" Sora retorted.

"They are much more than that. They are annoying yes, but in reality, they are those without hearts." Leon addressed as he sat down on the bed with Sora and the Warners.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them," Yuffie added.

"And there's darkness within EVERY heart." Leon warned. "A heartless can either be attracted by the darkness in ones heart, or controlled by one with darkness in their hearts. It's confusing I know, but there was one person among us all who dedicated his life in studying Heartless. The one man wisest of us all."

"Ansem the Wise," Yuffie piped up in awe.

 _ **Red Room**_

"Ansem?" Crocco asked.

"Who's he?" Golly asked.

"He was once our ruler of our homeworld. He studied the Heartless. He studied all of his findings in a very detailed report." Arieth explained.

"Well, maybe we can view those reports and maybe we can figure out how to handle those Heartless, once and for all!" Dolly said in realization.

"That could work, but..." Arieth started.

"But...?" Dolly repeated.

"But...it's pages are scattered everywhere. Too many worlds, so many places to check. For all we know, they could be lost forever." Arieth hypothesized.

"Oh! Then maybe the king went to find them!" Goofy theorized. Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement, this could be a big possibility, even Arieth assumed the same thing. "True, those are my thoughts exactly." Arieth confirmed.

"Well, we better find them quick!" Goofy urged as he suddenly ran to the door.

"Goofy, wait!" Donald shrilled as Goofy suddenly froze in place just at the moment he charged out of the door. Dolly then dragged the frozen knight back into the room and in front of the impatient Wizard. "Priorities first, Goofy. We gotta find that 'key', first!

"Yes, the Keyblade..." Arieth mused.

 _ **Green Room**_

"So, this is the 'key?" Sora asked twirling the Keyblade, looking at the little thing in intrigue. You must agree, that it's a pretty interesting weapon.

"Yep!" Yuffie agreed.

"The Heartless has great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what. As long as that key is in your hands, They won't rest, they won't tire, they won't stop until you're out of commission." Leon warned.

"Well I didn't ask for this! Who's bright idea was it to sign _ME_ up?" Sora ranted.

"Sorry, Sora. The Keyblade chooses its master, and it looks like you're the one for they job," Yuffie reminded.

"So, tough luck." Leon said dismissively, making the poor spiky-haired boy sulk in depression.

"Don't worry, buddy. To the wielder gets the spoils." Yakko piped up in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

"What 'spoils?'" Sora asked stopping the eldest Warner on his tracks. "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh let me get back to you on that, because I have no idea..." Yakko stated...a most convincing argument indeed.

"I still don't get it...how did this happen, and why _ME?_ Me an my friends only wanted to see the other worlds, but I never asked to be some stu-" Sora stopped himself when he suddenly realized something. "Wait...WAIT what happen to my home?! MY ISLAND?! RIKU, Kairi, EVERYONE?!" He fretted frantically concerned about his home and his friends.

"You know what? I don't know, and it's not my concern." Leon sighed.

"Odds are it's not there, anymore. If the Heartless got to your world, it's most likely they've consumed it, gonzo. Sorry, Sora." Yuffie muttered, unfortunately it didn't help the poor boy. "No..." Sora whimpered.

Thinking that it probably wasn't the brightest idea to bring up such a topic, Yuffie then decided change the subject quickly. "Uhh Hey wait a minute! Yakko wasn't wrong when he said there were spoils in being a Keyblade weilder." she said in realized.

"Wait, what? There are really spoils?" Yakko realized.

"Yeah! The keyblade's a key! It can unlock any locks!" Yuffie explained.

"It can unlock _ANY_ lock?" Sora smirked.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Yakko exclaimed as he looked to the viewers and threw a kiss to them...depending if there ARE viewers.

"Anyway...see that chest on the table? Tap it with the keyblade and it'll open up." Yuffie suggested. Soon Sora got up and tapped the chest on the table, revealing what appears to be a bright yellow vial of a yellow liquid.

"Neat, an Elixer! Those things are usually rare to find." Yuffie said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well these babies are magical artifacts that could mend any wound, better than a doctor! There are so many kinds of them: Potions, Hi-Potions and Mega-Potions are usually the most common ones. They can heal you and your friend's wounds almost at an instant. Ethers and Mega-Ethers are potions used to replenish your magic if you need it...it's pretty useful if well...if you actually _KNOW_ magic. All four of them you can actually buy at the item shop in the First District. Finally we have the Elixers and Megalixers, the rarest of them all. They'll heal EVERYTHING!" Yuffie explained.

"Do you have them in the item shop too?" Sora asked.

"Nope, too rare. No one can ever find enough." Yuffie replied.

"You forgot Panacea and Phoenix Down" Leon piped up.

"Oh that's right! Panacea is a potion that could heal you from any stupid ailments the Heartless could inflict, like they could poison you or blind you and all that, pretty annoying if you asked me. Phoenix down is used if one of these three are KO'd in battle. Yuffie said turning to Wakko, Yakko, and Dot. "Panacea we got at the shop, but just like the Elixers, Phoenix Down is pretty hard to find."

"I see. I guess we can look for them once our journey gets underway." Wakko said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask someone about him. Exactly WHAT is he? After he electricuted Leon, I'm kinda confused about him." Sora said as Yuffie gave a small chuckle after finding out about Leon's electricution, to which the man pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"They're called Pokémon. I don't know much about this little guy myself, but there was a man who worked closely to Ansem who studies this little guy's kind,." Yuffie explained.

"Pokémon?" Sora repeated in confusion.

"Yep, the man's name is Professor Oak. He's a Pokémon researcher who's field of studies are the relationship of human and Pokémon, alike. After his world was consumed by Darkness, Oak himself disappeared as did Ansem. Unlike Ansem, we don't have any leads on his wearabouts." Leon explained.

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly.

"Maybe he went out to find those other Pokémon creatures. If there are more like Pikachu out there, they could be in trouble with all the Heartless around." Sora hypothesized

"My thoughts exactly." Yuffie agreed.

"At any rate, we need to get back to the subject at hand. As Yuffie said before, the Keyblade can unlock any lock, but know this: within each door you unlock with the Keyblade, the heartless will follow. That's why, Sora you gotta prepare yourself" Leon warned.

"Prepare myself? For what?" Sora asked.

"For the fight for your life, Sora. Are you ready?" Leon said. Sora looked down at the keyblade in thought. _Just what am I getting myself into? I'm wielding something that attracts MONSTERS THAT COULD KILL ME AT SIGHT! But...then again, maybe this 'key' thing could be the only chance I get in finding Riku and Kairi...maybe..._ Soon, Sora's mind was made up.

"I'm ready." Sora said glaring in determination. Soon even Leon gave the boy a small but noticeable smirk.

"Alright. Now then, Yuffie, let's join Arieth in the next room. I'm sure she's found the others by now." Leon said as Yuffie suddenly let out a gasp in fear.

"LEON!" She cried out. Suddenly there were loud and numerous banging out the door outside. To make matters worse, the metallic Heartless from before appeared out of the blue, on the table.

"CRAP, they found us! Yuffie GO!" Leon commanded slicing down the Soldier Heartless as Yuffie made a break for it to the door to the Red Room.

"Yuffie?!" Sora and the others heard Arieth cried out in concern as the woman darted after Yuffie. Meanwhile, Leon looked out the window, revealing a whole army of Soldier Heartless waiting outside below the Alleyway.

"Let's get going, guys!" Leon commanded as he jumped out the window, taking care of the Heartless outside. Yakko then took out his lute in determination.

"Now it's no fair if you're gonna have all the fun, now is it!" the eldest Warner cried out as he zipped out the window along with his siblings.

"WAIT UP!" Dot cried out.

"FABOO!" Wakko cried out as well. Soon enough, even Pikachu leaped out the window to join the fight. Now, it was Sora's turn.

Reluctant at first, he followed suit and leaped out of the window as well meeting up with everyone. To his dismay however, all the Heartless were already gone, but it didn't make much of a matter because more and more Heartless appeared surrounding the group.

"I'll clear a path for you guys. Don't bother with the small fries, there's bound to be a leader SOMEWHERE in the town. Find it!" Leon commanded as he shot a fireball from his gunblade, clearing a path, giving the others a chance to escape.

"Thanks, Leon. We'll take it from here!" Sora said as he and the Warners and the Pokémon entered to the tunnel to the Second District.

 **o0o**

Heartless were multiplying by the minute, and one by one Sora slashed them down, while the Warners blasted them with their musical instruments, or even to the extent of lulling them to sleep. Pikachu did his part as well by electrocuting all the Heartless ganging up on his new friend.

"While we're blasting the Heartless away, I think it's time I answer where should we look?" Dot asked projecting a whole storm of musical notes from her pan flute. Eventually, Sora came to notice a passageway across the street.

"Let's try that passage over there!" Sora said leading his team to the passage way. There's a door just on the other side with the number 3 engraved on top. Perfect for the three to escape in. "3? It must be the Third District! Let's go!" Sora said darting off.

"Or a Three-Way! Just saying!" Yakko called out as the three trailed behind.

 **o0o**

As the group of four entered the Third District, they noticed they are at a ledge. Scanning the scene, the spiky-haired boy almost went for the jump, but he quickly noticed the steps leading to the lower part of the district...a wise idea to use them, wouldn't you agree? So, Sora, the Warners, and the Pikachu ran down to the lower half of the district. Unbeknownst to them, there were a few characters on the ledge above who arrived.

"Ahyuk! Ooh..." Goofy said as a a total of two Heartless surrounded the group of 6.

"My two cents say that these guys are the Heartless..." Tux stammered holding and shaking his juggling balls in fear.

"My friends, I just wanted to say...some of you may die...but that's a sacrifice I am willing to make. But if we die, I will at least die an honorable gopher." Golly spoke.

"You spelled coward wrong." Dolly remarked making Golly scoff.

"I'm not afraid of these guys! Let's go get em!" Donald encouraged. But just before everyone even laid a hit, somehow _BOTH_ Heartless sent everyone flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"I HATE YOU DONAAAAAAAAAAAAALD!" Golly shouted. Soon enough the sound of screams clouded the thoughts of the Spiky-haired boy. Just when he was about to look up, his sight was suddenly blinded and at once a whole array of sizes big and small fell down on him. Fortunately for the Warners, they easily got out of the way.

"Donald, everyone, so nice of you to drop in so suddenly." Wakko quipped. Unfortunate for him, none of his tooney comrades heeded no attention to him, but instead they paid attention to the Keyblade at Sora's hand.

"The Key!" they all shouted.

"We found it first! Do we get a prize?" Dot asked when suddenly everyone halted when the ground suddenly started to shake. "This just in, an unscheduled Earthquake is about to hit Traverse Town. May everyone return to their homes in safety," Dot said impersonating a news actress. There were suddenly pillars rising up from the ground blocking any way out of the lower district. Things once again turned to the worse when more Heartless appeared right in front of everyone.

"We got your back, kid!" Donald said in his garbled voice as he took out his wand. Everyone else also prepared for battle: Goofy took out his shield, Golly his bow and arrows, Crocco his mace, Tux his juggling balls, the Warners their instruments, and Dolly took out vials of potions. While Sora was surprised at all of the array of weapons before him, all the toons charged at the Heartless and took them down at ease.

"HA! Too easy!" Donald boasted.

"Wow, for the first time, your lousy leadership didn't get us killed." Golly said earning a scowl from Donald. Sora, meanwhile was unconvinced that it was the end. He felt it in his guts.

"Guys, I don't think this battle's over yet!" Sora warned when suddenly appearing from the sky fell a total of 5 pieces of what appears to be knight's armor, only it was much, MUCH larger than any armor. Two clawed gauntlets, two black and purple metal boots, and one gigantic purple chest plate. What was noticeable about it was the Heartless symbol engraved in the middle. Soon the pieces attached to each other forming the body, arms and legs, but it was as if the pieces were still floating. The final piece of the armor suddenly fell from the sky and safely placed itself in the remaining hole. The final piece was a purple and silver Knights helmet.

"I've heard of Knights in Shining Armor, but this is ridiculous! ZING!" Tux quipped. Unfortunately for him, that witty remark was enough to anger the Heartless and Tux was the first to face its wrath. The gauntlet created a fist and projected it directly punching Tux straight in the gut, sending him flying to the wall.

"Tux!" Goofy cried out.

"Tux, are you OK?" Dolly asked in concern.

"Lesson learned: Not even Heartless can take a joke," Tux groaned sliding down to the ground. Sora then glared at the giant Heartless in determination.

"So that's the Heartless leader Leon talked about." Sora seethed as he then charged directly at the Heartless. But the moment he landed a blow, the spiky-haired boy wiggled at the vibration of the Heartless' armor.

"Not even a dent?!" Sora cried out. Suddenly one of the metal boots floated off of its master and literally kicked the spiky-haired boy, sending him flying to the wall as well.

"Don't give up, kid!" Dolly yelled out as she threw to Sora a blue vial with a glowing green star. The boy drank it and momentarily the pain inflicted on him from the Heartless vanished.

"A potion! Don't worry, I've got loads of them in my bag. Take him on, kid!" Dolly cheered.

"But how?! I can't even make a dent on this thing!" Sora complained. Suddenly, Donald soon came up with an idea. As he raised his wand, he concentrated, his focus was on the Heartless and the Heartless only. Next he was thinking of becoming one with the elements. At that moment, he let it all loose in one element:

" ** _WATER!_** " Donald cried out. Suddenly, his staff projected an array of water and blasted it towards the Heartless boss. All of a sudden, the metal Heartless stopped dead on its track, he couldn't move. The armor was suddenly rusting and rusting into a weakened copper.

"Now's your chance! Aim for the limbs, then take out the body!" Donald commanded.

Everyone did just that given their new advantage. Everyone attacked the metal boots first, considering that they were turned into rust the boots were easily destroyed. Next they attacked the gauntlets, once again probably the easiest to smash down. Finally leaving the Heartless limbless the team turned their attention to the chest plate and the helmet. Unfortunately, the rust started to mend, and the armor was free to attack.

"It's broken free! GET BACK!"Donald commanded. It was at that moment, the Heartless rearranged itself and formed into a cannon.

"Uh-oh..." Goofy grimaced.

"INCOMING!" Tux cried out as the armor began to glow. Suddenly every ducked in cover as the Heartless shot out a blast of purple energy. Soon a whole barrage of enegry balls began to fire throughout the district. It just won't stop!

"So...uh any suggestions?" Yakko asked. Not anyone spoke up as another blast shot out. Could this be the end? No. Sora has one last trick to end the body.

"I'll finish him off." Sora said in determination as another blast of energy was fired.

"Are you crazy kid? How are you gonna stop that cannon?" Golly retorted.

"I just need a little more reach." Sora suggested.

"Oh, well why didn't ya say so?" Crocco said delightfully as he opened his jaws wide. Sora then jumped into the alligator's mouth and snapped it shut, to everyone's horror, but royal mercenary heeded no attention as he charged at the Heartless.

"Did Sora just let himself get eaten?" Wakko said in shock.

"It's official. They've both lost it." Dot muttered.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Donald retorted. The Heartless was suddenly ready to blast the alligator nearing it, but just when the energy ball met with ground, Crocco leaped up and projected Sora out of his mouth. Soon the spit-covered Key Bearer was now face to face with the Heartless helmet.

"You're done, son." Sora said smugly to the Heartless' confusion. Sora then forced his keyblade down the chest plate. Now that the limbs were gone, it was easily vulnerable. As Sora leaped to the ground, the Heartless suddenly tremor and tremor, then the helmet dropped to the ground with a thud. Suddenly a heart appeared from the chest plate as everyone watched it float blissfully up to the heavens. Finally the chest plate and the helmet soon faded into the darkness soon to be no more.

"Did-did we get it?" Tux asked. Soon the pillars blocking the entrances and exits sunk back to the ground.

"We got it, Tux. We got it." Golly said placing a gloved hand on the penguin's shoulder.

"Jiminy, do you know what that Heartless was?" Donald asked as Jiminy leaped out of Goofy's hat and flipped through his journal.

"Let's see..let's see...AHA! According to the journal, what we've defeated is the Heartless boss of Traverse Town: the Guard Armor." Jiminy read. Now that the battle was over, one new question arose the spiky-haired boy's head.

"So..uhh you guys were looking for me?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They're our friends!" Wakko pointed out.

"They too have been seeking the Keyblade." Leon said as he, Yuffie and Arieth arrived to the group.

"Hey, why don't ya come with us? We could go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested. Thinking about his two friends, Sora looked down in disappointment. "I wonder if I'll find Riku and Kairi..." he sulked.

"Of course!" Donald piped up as Sora then looked at him in hope.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy whispered.

"Who knows, who cares? We need the kid to get the King, got it?" Golly whispered as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon suggested.

"Going to other worlds will be the greatest opportunity to find them" Arieth said in agreement.

"Yeah...I guess." Sora said still sulking.

"Now, hold on! You can't expect to go on the ship like _THAT!_ " Donald retorted looking specifically at Sora's frown. "No frowning, no sad faces, only happy faces, understand?"

"Yeah, ya gotta be funny like us! Ahyuk!" Goofy chuckled as Donald pushed him aside. "This boat runs on happy faces!"

"Happy?" Sora sulked. Everyone looked to the moping spiky-haired boy in hope that he'll do it. "You mean...like this?!"the boy said giving out probably the widest smile anyone has ever seen. There was a pause...did he do it right?"

"Pika...?" Pikachu said in confusion. Suddenly to both the boy and the Pikachu's surprise, the whole district was filling up with an uproar of laughing, even Leon gave out a small chuckle.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S A FUNNY FACE!" Goofy guffawed.

"TOO GOOD, BWAHAHAHA!" Tux cackled.

"Alright, alright. I'll go with you guys!" Sora chuckled as the laughter of his newest friends began to die out. Soon began the introductions.

"Donald Duck," Donald introduced putting his hand in.

"Name's Goofy!"

"Tux is the name, joking's my game!"

"And I'm Dolly!"

"Of course you know us, Sora" Yakko said.

"Pikapi!"

"Name's Golly Gopher!"

"And I'm Sora." Sora said. Soon everyone placed their hand in the middle.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy shouted out. Such colorful characters, indeed. Looks like Sora's adventure it just the beginning.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched by a dark crowd, in a dark ro.

 _"That no good squirt took down that Heartless. Who'd thought it!"_ roared a voice showing the silhouette of a man in a robe with a glowing blue flame on his bald head

 _"Please. I highly doubt the boy could do it, all on his own."_ Another male voice mused revealing the silhouette of a cat flickering his tail left to right.

" _Agreed. Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."_ Another male voice mused revealing the silhouette of a slick man carrying a staff wearing a turban.

" _Give him a chance, why don't you? Children do have the capability. I have had my shares with an impetuous child, myself,_ " yet another male voice retorted revealing a silhouette of another robed figure, with large noticable wings in the shadow.

" _Why don't we just turn him into a Heartless? HAHAHAHA! That'll settle things, quick enough!"_ suggested this time a female voice with the silhouette of a rotund squid.

" _And THAT will be our cue to confiscate the key and use it to our advantage"_ another male voice said revealing the silhouette of a rotund man with a shaggy mustache.

" _And while we're at it, let the ghost of the room take the boy's body out for a spin. After all we ghosts should need a body as well."_ another male voice suggested showing the silhoutte of a ghost like figure.

 _"Should the plan not work, my liege, I shall be the one to hunt the boy down."_ a commanding voice volunteered showing the shadow of another ghost like figure.

 _"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME? You are my trusting guard! You obey me and what I say goes, COMMANDER!"_ The first ghost yelled out.

 _"Yes my lord."_ the second ghost sighed.

 _"Oh brother."_ another male voice sighed. Compared to the rest of the group, there was a silhoutte of a rather miniscule figure in size, standing on the pedistal the council is surrounding.

" _Anwaaaaaaaay_ _I'm still not convinced that this guy's a threat. He defeated the boss Heartless, so what?"_ A squeaky child's voice said reluctantly revealing his silhouette to be a rabbit like creature with a crown like antenna sticking out its head.

" _Plus, the bwats fwiends aw the King's lackeys,"_ another child's voice said in agreement with a lisp as the silhouette revealed to be a little cat the same size as the rabbit.

" _Squabble me eyes! They're all Bilge Rats by the looks of them!"_ a distinguished male voice said in disgust with his pirate like silhouette.

" _You're no prize yourself BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " another male voice cackled revealing his silhouette to be...plain, it's as if the figure was a blob..or a bag or something.

" _SHUT UP!_ " the pirate retorted.

" _And you have the gall to same something, you useless bag of bugs? "_ the miniscule figure retorted.

" _SAY THAT TO MY FACE, PIPSQUEAK!"_ the blob yelled out.

"ENOUGH!" One last female voice yelled out. This time, she was not in the shadows, she was fully revealed. The figure revealed herself to be a green skinned woman with a black horned headrests, wearing a black robe, and wielding a staff with a fiery green orb, where her pet crow rests itself.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." the witch mused.

* * *

 **Well...that's it. I'm seriously hoping I did the spell check right, no auto-correct on my Touchpad. There will be a few more spells in this series, and for those who are asking why there's Water, it's because I put it there. I MEAN SERIOUSLY! HOW COME WATER ISN'T A SPELL IN THE SERIES?! WE HAVE ALMOST ALL OF THE BASIC ELEMENTS BUT NOT WATER?! Oh, well here's hoping for it for KH3. until then, be sure to like and subscribe and thanks for COMIN' OUT!**

 **Next Chapter: Wonderland!**


	6. Wonderland I: Down the Rabbit Hole

_**"My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

"GAH!" Sora exclaimed as he was suddenly doused in water by Donald, right in front of all the people in the First District. If that wasn't enough, it followed with a blast of wind from his wand. It seems like Donald's version of drying off, but only Sora was confused on Donald's sudden actions.

"What was THAT for?" Sora stifled.

"I can smell you from a mile away, Sora! You smell like the inside of an alligator!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed to Crocco, to which the mercenary chuckled bashfully. Soon, Dolly and Dot exited one of the shops with a good...three sacks of goods.

"We're back and we got some more potions." Dolly said placing the sack to the ground.

"And food. So you BETTER not eat in all in one trip, got it?" Dot sneered looking directly at Wakko and Crocco, but mostly glaring at Golly.

"Now, now, Dot don't exaggerate. I don't eat ALL the food!" Golly said bashfully.

"YOU AND CROCCO ATE ALL THE FOOD THAT WOULD LAST US THE WHOLE TRIP HERE!" Dot cried out as both Crocco and Golly shrunk down nervously.

"Anyway, as long as we get these two away from it, we should have enough to last the whole voyage." Dolly confirmed.

"Then, let's get going! The King isn't going to find himself!" Donald urged.

"Be careful out there, Sora. There's no telling how far the Heartless have spread." Leon warned as he, Yuffie, Arieth, Widget, and Tails stayed to watch the group cast off.

"Here's a little something from all of us," Arieth said handing the spiky-haired key bearer a small pouch filled with munny. "You'll never know if there's some exquisite goods to get throughout the other worlds."

"Thanks, guys." Sora said placing the pouch in his pocket.

"Good luck, Sora!" Yuffie said.

"I hope you find your friends." Arieth chimed in.

"You're welcome to come back anytime, Sora!" Widget pointed out.

"Look after each other, and keep your spirits up." Leon said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy nodded his head in determination.

"And don't let anyone get to you, no matter who they are." Tails finished.

"Thanks guys. And I promise, I won't let you guys down. Sooner or later I'll stop those Heartless." Sora said as he then turned to his new friends. Suddenly, without warning, Donald blasted a ball of fire right at Sora's key. Oddly enough it soon melted through the Keyblade, making the key glow a red color, along with a warm feeling within.

"Donald, what did you do?" Sora asked.

"Sorry, I should of told you sooner. It's a gift from us! Just like me, you can use magic, now: Fire Magic is powerful against the Heartless, there are a few that are weaknesses to them." Donald explained.

"Yeah, take the Guard Armor for example," Jiminy said popping out of Goofy's hat. "It's completely made out of metal. Water could easily rust it. Unfortunately, magic can't last forever, as you saw before." Jiminy explained.

"Ahyuk! Pretty cool, huh?" Goofy urged as Sora beamed in excitement. _I get to use magic now?! COOOOOL!_

"Wait...who's the cricket?" Sora asked then looking to Jiminy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket at your service, Sora. I'm here to chronicle the journey. I also have a log of all the world's and the Heartless, now that is quite useful, don't you think?" Jiminy introduced.

"Alright, Sora, now it's time to try out your new spell. Stand over by the crate over there." Donald instructed pointing to a nearby crate by the cafe. Sora did just as the duck told him. "Now...just like I did, clear your mind. Imagine there's fire all around you, imagine your targets burning, for you see Fire is created by the aggression in your heart. Once you picture your opponent burning at the stake, once you see a clear image...LET IT LOOSE!" Donald explained.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Sora called out. Suddenly all of his aggression projected into a small fireball sending straight at the crate causing a powerful collision, destroying the crate completely.

"Woahhhhhhh!" Sora mused.

"Whoa indeed. And best part, you'll learn more on your journey." Yakko piped up.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Now then training's over. The Gummi Ship's just outside the gate, let's go!" Donald said pacing to the main gate, but only Sora looked at him in confusion. "Sorry...but what's the Gummi Ship?" the boy asked in confusion.

"The vessel Goofy talked about, and it's a hoot, too!" Tux piped up.

"Yeah, wait till ya see it!" Goofy notified.

"Alright, I think we got everything we need. Let's get going! There are other worlds out there lookin' for exploring." Donald said packing his wand in his pocket as he raced to the door.

"Yeah, and let's not forget we got a king to find!" Goofy chuckled.

"Last one to the ship's a rotten egg!" Yakko annouced.

"First one there gets to eat it!" Wakko announced.

"Disgusting!" Dot cringed.

As Donald pushed open the large door, our heroes were exiting the boarders of Traverse Town, with Dolly hulking from behind, as she hauled the heavy bags of provisions. Soon it was only Sora who paced behind his new teammates, as he looked back at this small, peaceful ambiance of the First District. One last look, for now. The boy then shook off all his doubts as a new journey approaches from the horizons.

"Riku...Kairi...hang in there, guys. I will find you." Sora thought outloud as he closed off the door.

Outside the town, the Key-bearer noticed a single orange and yellow ship docked on a platform. It must be this 'Gummi Ship' the others were talking about. As he jumped inside he noticed an amazing sight. The ship was small resting in a small platform.

"Whoaaaaa..." Sora mused, staring in awe.

"Boy you get intrigued easily, kid." Dot said sticking her head out from the flight deck. "This is just the outside, Sora! Just wait till you see the inside." suffering with anticipation, the boy entered the wide-open door and saw a VAST amount of spacing compared to the outside. It was an entire room filled with gears spinning and grinding as the room sparkled and shined like never before.

"Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship, Sora!" Donald and Goofy announced in unison.

"It's amazing!" Sora said in awe.

"There are three areas in total here: This is the Engine Room, We'll show you to the sleeping quarters soon, and up that ladder's the cock pit." Donald explained pointing to the ladder in front of the three.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko quipped from above.

"Good to say you guys finally made it. I was getting antsy." a voice called out from the engine pannel. It revealed to be a certain female mouse scurrying to the trio. Sora noticed her almost immediately.

"Gadget?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Gawrsh Gadget you've been awfully busy in here while we were away." Goofy said.

"Just freshening up for our newcomer here. It's a pleasure having you on board, Sora." Gadget introduced.

"But wait, what about Cid? Aren't you working with him like Tails and Widget?" Sora asked.

"I needed to temporarily. I got a message from King Mickey saying that Donald, Goofy and the gang were showing up. After I heard they were here, I made my way here and cleaned up the place while they were fetching the 'Key' guy they needed so badly. Small world huh? I didn't realize _YOU'RE_ their 'Key,'" Gadget explained.

"To be fair...neither did I." Sora revealed.

"Well, everybody's here now, so let's get going! Take the helm, Donald and we'll be outta here faster than you could say Limburger Cheese on a Arbor Day!" Gadget urged.

"Alright!" Goofy said.

"Engines at full throttle!" Donald commanded as he and Goofy raced to the cockpit. Soon Sora can feel the ship moving on its own as he met with Donald in the cock pit.

"Better buckle your seatbelts, Sora cause we're about to cast off in 3...2...1... ** _LIFT OFF!_** " Donald yelled out as suddenly the ship arose from the platform and embarked at the speed of light to the point where Traverse Town out of the distance completely.

"You OK, Sora?" Donald asked turning to the spiky-haired boy. He was far FAR from OK. His face was green, his stomach churning to no end, his eyes circling and circling, his brain still from shock...he'll live.

"Just...peachy..." Sora groaned as he zoomed to the nearest trashcan and let out his lunch.

"Yeah...every newcomer experiences that, but it's worth it though. Look!" Donald said as he pointed to the window. After he regained his lunch, Sora looked to where Donald was pointing. It was the beautiful atmosphere of space. Stars twinkling in the distance, it was all but bliss.

"Ya see those stars? Each of them make up one world. So really, there are dozens and dozens worlds out there. Pretty neat, huh?" Wakko said appearing in front of the sightseeing teen.

"It's beautiful..." Sora said gazing upon the alluring sight, he then looked to the ground in depression of one thing in mind. "I wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this..." the teen sighed.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll find them." Wakko said comforting him.

"You really think so?" Sora asked.

"As sure as my name is Wakko Warner...and last time I checked, it was!" Wakko assured earning a warm smile from the teem. The boy's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden alarm blarred out from the cock pit. In concern, Sora, Pikachu and Wakko immediately bursted into the control room.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Wow, you three are early, I was just about to get everyone else." Donald said casually as he and Goofy sat up from their relaxation. Sora's attention was now at a planet in the distance. It was a red checkered world with a castle and a hedge maze in view.

"Woah...is that a world?" Sora asked.

"Yep. According to the database, this world's called Wonderland. I'm picking up a strong reading down there. Must be another Heartless boss." Donald explained.

"There's a chance your friends could be down there!" Goofy piped up.

"Or the King!" Wakko added.

"Dangit Donald, what's going on now?! I was working on some jokes that could actually be funny!" Tux exclaimed as he, Golly, Dolly, Dot, Yakko, and Crocco arived to the launch deck.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh trust me it needs work." Yakko said.

"But I haven't even t-" Tux retorted but Yakko intervened.

"No no. It needs work." Yakko repeated.

"Everyone, we have reached our destination, and we're about to disembark." Donald said showing everyone Wonderland, to which is on the ship's projector screen.

"I can hardly wait!" Sora squealed in excitement.

"Pika~!" Pikachu squealed as well.

"Now before we go down there, we gotta explain to Sora our Gummi Ship Emergency Protocol." Donald said reaching the door as everyone except Goofy and Crocco groaned. "Rule #1 don't just jump the airlock, it's dangerous." he explained. Sora overwhelmed with excitement, completely slammed the door opened.

"GUYS WAIT LOOK BELOW!" Gadget cried out from the engine room, but it was too late. At that moment Sora pushed everyone out the door.

"Below?" Goofy asked. Soon everyone looked down and noticed...an abyss below.

"Of course..." Golly muttered. From standing on the edge of nothing, our heroes suddenly lost their footing and they went from standing to falling...and screaming.

"THIS IS SERIOUSLY GETTING OLD!" Golly screams from the top of his lungs. Soon as they reached the boarders of the world, it was as if gravity itself is slowly decreasing.

"Hey we stopped fallin!'" Goofy said catching wind. Soon everyone also noticed they stopped falling, but they are now floating.

"Huh. We have..." Sora acknowledged. As they floated gently down,

 _World Name: Wonderland_

the team spotted a small pink room below with checkered red and pink flooring. Noticing the room, the group landed safely down, all except for Goofy who landed on something soft and squishy.

"You OK Goofy?" Dot asked.

"Yep! Somethin' nice and soft broke my fall!" Goofy answered cheerfully.

" _SOMEONE_ nice and squishy broke your fall. NOW GET OFF, YA BIG PALOOKA!" Donald grumbled revealing to be below Goofy. Suddenly rapid footsteps approached the group.

At that moment, a fluffy figure rapidly ran past the group. It was a fluffy white rabbit with bloodshot eyes and tiny glasses. The rabbit was wearing a yellow shirt with a bowtie, wearing a red jacket and blue pants carrying a large pocket watch.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" The rabbit said frantically.

"Late? Late for what?" Sora asked.

"My thoughts exactly. What could a rabbit be possibly late for?" Golly asked.

"And one that isn't Bugs Bunny." Yakko piped up.

 _"I'm late, I'm late,  
For a very important date!_

The white rabbit sung as the trio chased after the frantic rabbit.

 _No time to say hello, GOODBYE!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" _

Soon their chase led them to a door which opened revealing another door, to which that one opened revealing ANOTHER door, and that one opened revealing the actual path.

"How punny..." Golly quipped as the team entered the next next room they entered was a room with pink checkered walls, but that was the least of their problems.

"We look like giants!" Dolly said noticing that everything around them were miniscule in size.

"Aww phooey, it doesn't matter! Where's that rabbit?" Donald said dismissing the fact that he's so gigantic.

"Found him!" Wakko cheered spotting the rabbit frantically pacing to the tiny door. It was unfortunate for the group that the rabbit was also miniscule in size the same as the room.

"Wak! Get back here, rabbit!" Donald called out, but the rabbit was too frantic to listen.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm overdue!  
I'm really in a stew!_

 _No time to say goodbye, HELLO!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" _The white rabbit concluded as the door closed behind him. Soon everyone gathered around the door, with just one question:

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked jiggling the doorknob.

"ACK! OUCH! It's simply because you're too big!" A voice called out in pain. Everyone looked down and noticed the pain coming from the doorhenge itself, and it groans in pain as Sora tried to open the door.

"Wak?! It talked!" Donald cried out as Sora ceased jiggling the knob and looked at the henge in intrigue.

"Sorry about that, hehe..." Sora giggled bashfully.

"It's quite alright. But you did give me quite a turn." the doorknob replied back.

"Listen, do you know a way we can f-" Dolly said as she was interrupted by the doorknob to which he giggled.

"Rather good one, doorknob? Turn?" the doorknob chuckled.

"Hilarious...now can you j-" Dolly muttered as she continued but was interrupted again by the doorknob.

"Well, you know what they say: one good turn deserves another, bwahahaha! But enough about me, what can I do for all of you?" The doorknob chuckled.

"Well, sir we're looking for a white rabbit. So...uh...if you don't mind," Jiminy said popping out from Sora's hood catching the teen off guard.

"Oh, but not at all!" the doorknob said opening his keyhole mouth wide. Everyone took a closer look inside and sure enough it was the white rabbit pacing throughout what appears to be a hedge maze.

"Perfect! Open up, we need to get in there!" Donald smiled.

"I'm afraid not. As I said before, you're all simply too big. It's impassable." the doorknob intervened.

"Don't ya mean inpossible?" Goofy remarked.

"Nope impassable, why nothing's impossible." the doorknob replied.

"So...how do we become smaller?" Tux asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table, over there?" the doorknob suggested when suddenly a white table and chair appeared at a blink of an eye, with lone bottle resting there.

"Read the directions, and directly, you'll be directed to the right directions." the doorknob quipped.

"Sorry, but I'm not so direct at following directions. Could you direct me to the right direction again?" Wakko asked as the doorknob looked at him in confusion. Sora meanwhile looked at the directions on the card.

"'Drink me'" Sora read outloud.

"Can't be anymore direct than that." Yakko piped up.

"Let's see here...if one drinks much, who's to say it'll be poisonous. It's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later..."Dolly muttered as she examined the bottle herself as everyone looked at her indescisively.

"Beg your pardon?" the doorknob piped up.

"Sorry about that, everyone hehe. Just picking up on some good advice the queen told me." Dolly answered.

"And trust me, she picks up ALLOT of advice." Golly muttered as he snatched the bottle from his sweetheart and drink from the bottle.

"Save some for us will ya?!" Donald complained.

"Hmm...taste like cherry TART!" Golly said when suddenly he immediately shrunk down to the size of the doorknob. At that moment, Wakko, Yakko, and Dot took a sip.

"Funny...I taste custard." Wakko said as he began to shrink.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh I'm getting a tangy meringue taste..." Yakko said as he shrunk alongside his brother.

"Hmm...I'm on Yakko's side on this one. It does taste a little tangy." Dot mused as she began to shrink down as well. Next Sora, Dolly, Tux, Crocco, and Goofy all took a sip from the bottle.

"Awww, are you sure about this? Something's screwy about this..." Donald said nervously.

"The King's waiting" Dolly sung as everyone apart from Donald were shrunken to the size of the bottle itself. Looking down at his shrunken comrades, Donald instantly knew he had no choice. Stricken with worry, he engulfed the last of the substance within the bottle.

"Taste like roast beef..." Donald mumbled in disgust as he shrunk alongside his friends. Everyone was now the size of the bottle, tiny enough to go through the door.

"Gawrsh, we're tiny!" Goofy chuckled.

"Everyone here?" Donald asked as everyone nodded, looks like everyone is accounted for.

"Great. Now we can finally find out where that rabbit went off to," Donald said as he reached the doorknob.

"Sorry, no can do. I forgot to mention...IT'S LOCKED! I would offer you the key, but a kind young girl came before you and took the only one." The doorknob chuckled.

"WAK?! WHY YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN-" Donald started as he was about to jiggle the knob ferociously, but was stopped by Sora.

"Donald relax. Keyblade master, remember?" Sora said casually.

"Master? I didn't know you're a master." Crocco piped up.

"He isn't. He just got the thing an hour ago." Golly scoffed. Ignoring the reluctant archer, Sora summoned the keyblade as it magically reacted on its own, shooting a beam out towards the keyhole of the doorknob unlocking the door. Knowing that its work is done, they keyblade was immediately dismissed.

"My, my, bravo lad. Prey tell what magic is this?" the doorknob asked in intrigue.

"Oh, it's the power of the keyblade. It's pretty straightforward, a friend told me it can unlock any lock." Sora explained.

"Pika!|" Pikachu squeaked in agreement.

"Any lock, huh? All I need is the keyblade and Mel Gibson's address and I'll be set for life!" Dot mused, but was ignored.

"Very well then. Through this door you should be taken to the Queen's castle, I'd stake my knob that's where the white rabbit went. So be careful, it's always the Queen's way once you go through. Oh and keep in mind, the Queen is rather...short-tempered, so do be careful with what you say." the doorknob explained.

"Thanks for the lookout, we'll take it from here, sir." Sora said as he successfully turned the knob making the door open giving him and the others an oppertunity to go through at ease, as the chase to the rabbit continues.

* * *

After going through a small clearing, our heroes arrived in a change of scenery, a black hall with checkered red and black flooring. What stricken the team in confusion are a whole array of cards standing in formation, leading to 5 seperate podiums and stands.

"Is this some sort of get together?" Goofy asked looking at all the cards in the way.

"Could be why the white rabbit was in such a hurry." Tux assumed. Suddenly their thoughts came to a halt as a trumpet blasted through the hall. Scampering past the group is,

"The white rabbit!" Donald cried out. Sure enough it was him indeed but he paid no attention to the team as he frantically scampered to the top of one of the podiums.

"Court is now in session!" the white rabbit announced.

"Oh, I get it now. This is a trial!"" Golly figured out as everyone stayed near the entrance.

"So who's on trial?" Dolly asked.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu called out pointing to someone.

"Probably her." Wakko said pointing to Pikachu's direction. Everyone looked and saw a blonde haired little girl standing on the witness podium. They can see the little girl's attire consisted of a black bow tied to her head, a poofy blue dress, and white stockings and Mary Jane shoes.

"Esteemed members of the jury," the white rabbit announced directing the court to the jury stand, consisting of an array of animals.

"Loyal subjects," the white rabbit announced but felt something grabbing on to his trousers. It was a tiny orange haired man wearing a red robe and a large crown on top his head.

"And the king..." the white rabbit sighed as he read from his scroll. "The radiant Queen of Hearts is now presiding." the white rabbit announced directing the court to a rotund woman in the judge's bench wearing a black and red dress with a small crown resting on her raven hair.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it. Why? BECAUSE I SAY SO, THAT'S WHY!" The queen announced as the culprit looked at her in surprise.

"With all do respect, your majesty, but that's just unfair!" the girl protested.

"Oh? And I suppose you have something to say in your defense?" the queen smirked.

'"Simple: I've done nothing wrong! You may call yourself a queen, but a true queen should have proper edicate! No queen should have such a short-tempered, boisterous behavior such as yourself!" the girl said, only making the queen angry.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE DEFY ME?!" The queen roared. Completely rethinking her thoughts, the girl quickly nodded in fear, only then did Queen then giggled anxiously. "Now then are you ready for your sentence?"

"Sentence? But there must be a verdict first." the culprit said baffled.

"SENTENCE FIRST! Verdict afterwards." the Queen retorted.

"But that just isn't the way!" The prisoner protested.

"ALL WAYS ARE-" The queen roared but was interrupted by the witness.

"Your ways, your majesty..." the prisoner sighed. Meanwhile back in the entrance, the team looked in shock and confusion on what has just progressed in this trial.

"Already this trial's screwy!" Donald yelled.

"We should help her, you know. It looks like she's in a pretty bad spot." Sora suggested.

"Well the problem is..." Dolly started.

"We're outsiders. We're not allowed to go through the affairs of the other worlds. That would be...uhh..mud-mudl..." Goofy explained trying to remember the one word.

"Meddling!" Donald reminded.

"Yeah, meddling." Goofy repeated.

"Now, now boys, I'm not one to meddle in other people's business, but this girl really needs our help!" Jiminy retorted coming out of Sora's hood.

"Well, I'm for it!" Yakko said as he darted behind the card soldiers.

"Me too!" Wakko said following his big brother's lead.

"Count me in!" Dot said following her brother's leads as they darted off away from the group and behind the crowd of guards.

"Guys WAIT!" Donald protested. Meanwhile back on the trial.

"The court finds the defendant GUILTY AS CHARGED!" The queen announced. For crimes of making me lose my temper, assault, and atempted theft of my heart... ** _OFF WITH HER HEAD!_** " The queen announced. But the moment she said 'assassination of heart' Sora knew there was something wrong.

"OBJECTION!" Cried out a voice.

"What? Who said that?" the Queen of Hearts yelled out. Without warning came Yakko as he appeared out of nowhere in the Queen's stand wearing a dark blue suit. His first objective...he gave the queen a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"HELOOOOOOOO FAT NURSE!" Yakko cried out as everyone gasped in horror.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" The queen commanded as Yakko examined her small fingers.

"That, your majesty is a finger. You have five of them on each hand...unless you're in the circus, then it's negotiable." Yakko quipped as he went out of the queen's stand. The Warner then took out from his pocket a brown briefcase.

"Allow me to introduce my associates." Yakko introduced as he opened his briefcase revealing his two Warner siblings wearing blue suits. Dot's suit is a lighter blue with a matching skirt whereas Wakko's is a regular blue.

"We're from the law firm of Warner," Yakko started.

"Warner," Dot continued.

"And Warner." Wakko concluded.

"You're majesty, we're here to prove that this shy, fragile little girl is innocent beyond a shadow of a Dot." Yakko started pointing to the suddenly revealed shadow of the Warner sister.

"I hate puns." the queen grumbled.

"And I most certainly am not shy or fragile, how dare you!" the witness piped up.

"We shall also prove that justice is not blind...she's cross-eyed." Yakko quipped as he moved to the court a statue of blind justice, but miraculously took off the blindfold revealing the cross-eyed statue. Looking aback...wow she really was cross-eyed...uh looking aback the Warner decided to put sunglasses on the statue to which it...came to life and smiled at his?

"Thanks again!" the statue said patting the Warner on the back as both the queen and the witness looked at him in baffle.

"I'm doomed aren't I?" the witness sighed.

"Relax. Even though they're crazy, they get the job done." Crocco said as he and the others were right behind the girl as she gasped in shock.

"Goodness! I don't think I've ever met you all before. Have you followed the white rabbit too?" the girl asked.

"Yep. But it's not like we went to some bizarre adventure, now did we?" Tux quipped as the witness gave out a huff in response. Soon Tux realized what has happened with her...

"Oh...uhh...sorry." he said bashfully.

"It's quite alright." she sighed.

"You got a name?" Dolly asked.

"My name is Alice." the witness introduced.

"I'm Sora. These guys are Donald, Goofy, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco. And over there with the queen are the Warner Brothers and Sister: Wakko, Yakko, and Dot." Sora introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all. But do you really think the Warners can free me from this trial?" Alice asked.

"Trust me kid, these three know what they're doing." Donald assured her. Meanwhile the queen has had enough of the Warner's shenanigans.

"Now listen here you...whatever you are, I have had just about enough of this falderal!" the queen yelled out.

" _Falderal_ , _Falderee, Falderah, Falderah ee oo ee ahh hee hee!_ " the Warners sung.

"CAN WE JUST GET TO THE TRIAL ALREADY?! OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" The queen roared.

"Our heads? Well you can't have mine I'm too busy with it!" Wakko said turning his back to the queen.

"Yeah...sorry but my I'm booked. But you can have my head say...8:30 to 9:30 PM on Easter Sunday, does that work for you?" Yakko quipped as he took out a notepad from his pocket.

"Sorry, I'm using my head now, but maybe you can have this one," Dot said giving the queen a present. She opened the present revealing what appears to be a shrunken head. As soon as the queen glared upon it, she was suddenly turned into stone.

"My queen!" the king yelled out in horror as everyone gasped in fear of the queen's safety.

"Ya think we overdid it?" Wakko asked.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a little." Yakko said bashfully.

"Your majesty are you alright?" the white rabbit said coming to her aid.

"SOMEONE'S HEAD IS GONNA PLAY A ROLE IN THIS!" The queen said in a muffled roar.

"Step aside, step aside, we got this." Yakko said as he took out from his pocket a chisel and a hammer. Leaping up into the queen's stand, he pierced the stone with the chisel and smashed it with the hammer, pulverising the stone, freeing the queen.

"My dear, are you alright?" the queen said comforting the queen.

"This won't end well..." Sora muttered.

"Um, guys, I think now would be a good time to make a break for i-" Golly whispered to Sora and Alice as they looked upon what has happened in this trial.

" _ **OFFFFFFFFFFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"**_ The queen roared, her face boiling in red, her eyes swirling in complete craziness, even steam blew from her nose. In short...she was really mad.

"Yeah, time to go." Sora said quickly.

"Before we go..."Wakko said as he took out a teapot and placed it in front of the queen. As she seethed in anger the teapot got hotter and hotter until it was completely boiled. "Gotta have my tea boiled." Wakko quipped as he rushed off the stand.

" _ **GET THEM! GET THEM ALL!**_ " The queen ordered. Soon all the card soldiers leaped up in the air and dogpiled on the group.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Sora cried out as the rest of the group stood forward in front of the enraged queen.

"MORE GUESTS?! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT!" The enraged queen yelled out.

"Listen, I really apologize about my friends action...but still, we know who the real culprit is, and Alice isn't the one." Sora pledged.

"Yeah, it's the Heartl-" Goofy said but Donald covered his mouth up.

"Nonesense! She's the culprit and only her unless you have proof of otherwise..." the queen said. Sora was about to say something...but he put his hand down. Unfortunately...she was right.

"CARDS! Grab the girl!" the queen commanded. Soon the guards blocked off the group and immediately they grabbed Alice and dragged her into a small birdcage like prison cell.

"Alice!" Sora exclaimed in concern.

"I believe now is a perfect time to go for a 30 minute recess." the queen announced as she banged her gavel.

"YAAAAAAAAAY! RECESS, RECESS, RECESS, RECESS, RE-" The Warners cheered.

"SILENCE!" The queen roared as the chanting abruptly ceased.

"Until then, the culprit shall stay in the cell until we have reached a proper verdict. I recommend you use this time to bring some evidence of her innocence. Time is ticking, boy. 30 minutes." the queen explained.

"Yes, your majesty." Sora bowed as he, Donald, Goofy, and the others left the court, before they could make the queen even more angry.

"Court adjourned." the queen announced banging her gavel as everyone went back to their original posts.

"Sora...please hurry." Alice sighed in concerned.

* * *

 **That's the start of Wonderland. For anyone looking at this, thank you, and like and subscribe. By the way I was watching a bit of Animaniacs and got this idea directly from a small segment in the show.**


	7. Wonderland II: Gathering Evidence

_**The crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World**_ _ **Wonderland**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **Cheshire Cat(Alice in Wonderland, 1951)  
**_ _ **Feat. Peddler**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **A Golden Afternoon(Alice in Wonderland, 1951)  
Feat. Flower Chorus & Sora**_

 _ **A, E, I, O, U(Alice in Wonderland, 1951)  
Feat. Caterpillar**_

 _ **Smoke the Monster Out(Alice in Wonderland, 1951)  
Feat. Mr. Dodo & White Rabbit**_

 _ **Previously on Kingdom Hearts Adventures of Light**_

 _"Now listen here you...whatever you are, I have had just about enough of this falderal!" the queen yelled out._

 _"Falderal, Falderee, Falderah, Falderah ee oo ee ahh hee hee!" the Warners sung._

 _"CAN WE JUST GET TO THE TRIAL ALREADY?! OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!" The queen roared._

 _"Our heads? Well you can't have mine I'm too busy with it!" Wakko said turning his back to the queen._

 _"Yeah...sorry but my I'm booked. But you can have my head say...8:30 to 9:30 PM on Easter Sunday, does that work for you?" Yakko quipped as he took out a notepad from his pocket._

 _"Sorry, I'm using my head now, but maybe you can have this one," Dot said giving the queen a present. She opened the present revealing what appears to be a shrunken head. As soon as the queen glared upon it, she was suddenly turned into stone._

 _"My queen!" the king yelled out in horror as everyone gasped in fear of the queen's safety._

 _"Ya think we overdid it?" Wakko asked._

 _"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a little." Yakko said bashfully._

 _"Your majesty are you alright?" the white rabbit said coming to her aid._

 _"SOMEONE'S HEAD IS GONNA PLAY A ROLE IN THIS!" The queen said in a muffled roar._

 _"Step aside, step aside, we got this." Yakko said as he took out from his pocket a chisel and a hammer. Leaping up into the queen's stand, he pierced the stone with the chisel and smashed it with the hammer, pulverising the stone, freeing the queen._

 _"My dear, are you alright?" the queen said comforting the queen._

 _"This won't end well..." Sora muttered._

 _"Um, guys, I think now would be a good time to make a break for i-" Golly whispered to Sora and Alice as they looked upon what has happened in this trial._

 _"OFFFFFFFFFFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The queen roared, her face boiling in red, her eyes swirling in complete craziness, even steam blew from her nose. In short...she was really mad._

 _"Yeah, time to go." Sora said quickly._

 _"Before we go..."Wakko said as he took out a teapot and placed it in front of the queen. As she seethed in anger the teapot got hotter and hotter until it was completely boiled. "Gotta have my tea boiled." Wakko quipped as he rushed off the stand._

 _"GET THEM! GET THEM ALL!" The queen ordered. Soon all the card soldiers leaped up in the air and dogpiled on the group._

 _"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Sora cried out as the rest of the group stood forward in front of the enraged queen._

 _"MORE GUESTS?! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT!" The enraged queen yelled out._

 _"Listen, I really apologize about my friends action...but still, we know who the real culprit is, and Alice isn't the one." Sora pledged._

 _"Yeah, it's the Heartl-" Goofy said but Donald covered his mouth up._

 _"Nonesense! She's the culprit and only her unless you have proof of otherwise..." the queen said. Sora was about to say something...but he put his hand down. Unfortunately...she was right._

 _"CARDS! Grab the girl!" the queen commanded. Soon the guards blocked off the group and immediately they grabbed Alice and dragged her into a small birdcage like prison cell._

 _"Alice!" Sora exclaimed in concern._

 _"I believe now is a perfect time to go for a 30 minute recess." the queen announced as she banged her gavel._

 _"YAAAAAAAAAY! RECESS, RECESS, RECESS, RECESS, RE-" The Warners cheered._

 _"SILENCE!" The queen roared as the chanting abruptly ceased._

 _"Until then, the culprit shall stay in the cell until we have reached a proper verdict. I recommend you use this time to bring some evidence of her innocence. Time is ticking, boy. 30 minutes." the queen explained._

 _"Yes, your majesty." Sora bowed as he, Donald, Goofy, and the others left the court, before they could make the queen even more angry._

 _"Court adjourned." the queen announced banging her gavel as everyone went back to their original posts._

 _"Sora...please hurry." Alice sighed in concerned._

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Wonderland II_

Our story continues with the team of 10 roaming around in a peaceful lotus forest as they escaped the wrath of the tyrant of the world, the Queen of Hearts...I know, ironic name right? Unfortunately now their objective in this world is to prove Alice's innocence.

"You know, I'd like to be the first to point out that this is all your faults?" Golly growled pointing at the Warners who were in their regular clothes.

"In my defense, I didn't really think ahead." Yakko confessed.

"The great Yakko Warner didn't think ahead? That's a shock." Dot said skeptically.

"Well if it wasn't for your MEDDLING we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Donald ranted glaring at the Warner trio.

"Alice was in trouble, Donald. We couldn't just leave her there; it could've been off with her...well you know what..." Jiminy gulped, though Donald didn't like it, the cricket had a point.

"He's right, Donald, it was the right thing to do." Goofy agreed.

"Alright alright FINE!" Donald sighed. "But how are we gonna prove her innocence?"

"Well...I'm sure there's something in the forest that can help us. We just gotta look around." Sora said as he searched the bushes for clues. But as he looked around, something caught his and everyone's ears.

A song.

" _Twas a brilling, and da the slithy toves,  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
_

 _All the mimsy, were the borogroves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe..._

 _A_ the voice chimed. Soon everyone's attention was on the song and just where it's coming from.

"Anyone else heard that?" Tux shook.

"Yeah...where do you suppose that's coming f-" Dolly said but was interrupted.

"Lose something?" a voice chimed startling everyone. Soon Sora noticed something up on the treetops revealing to be...a menacing grin just floating up there.

"Uhhh...am I seeing things or is that just a mouth?" the confused Goofy asked.

"Looks kinda scary," Crocco implied.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing," the voice mused.

Just a moment..." the grin said. Suddenly two yellow eyeballs dropped down the trees and on top of the grin, revealing the creature's eyes. Soon his teeth began to harmonize as if it was a piano.

"Now then, second chorus," the voice said, soon appearing in place of the eyes and teeth reveals to be a purple plump cat with magenta stripes.

" _Twas a brilling, and da the slithy toves,  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe..._

"It's a cat!" Wakko imquired.

"Thank you, Mr. Exposition." Dot muttered sarcastically.

"A Cheshire Cat to be exact," the cat corrected popping his top with his tail as if it was a top hat. Soon he continued his little song.

 _"All the mimsy, were the borogroves..."_ the so-called Cheshire Cat sung as he began to disappear.

"WAIT! If you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demaned, soon the strange cat reappeared right before them.

"Ah, there you are!" the cat quipped as he began another chorus. "Third chours..."

"Before you sing a third chorus! Tell us what you know about the culprit?" Dolly asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness. But does it really matter where they sprout? Darkness could spread here, it could spread there, it could spread ANYWHERE!" The Cheshire Cat said as he disappeared once again, this time he revealed to the group a path further into the forest with his pawprints.

"Oh by the way," the Cheshire Cat said reappearing back on the tree. "I suggest you'd hurry. They're coming for her." he mused.

"Who's coming for who?" Crocco asked.

"The Heartless are coming after Alice of course." Cheshire Cat answered.

"THEY ARE?!" Sora asked in concern.

"They are what?" the Cheshire Cat asked as everyone blinked at him in confusion.

"Coming after Alice?" Dot replied.

"Who's coming after Alice?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"The Heartless!" Donald answered frustrated.

"What's a Heartless?" the Cheshire Cat asked shrugging with his feet.

"WHA-BU-DIDN'T YOU-BU-GRRRRRRR!" Golly groaned frustratingly as he yanked his ears in exasperation, soon everyone was at the brink of frustration, one can understand so little about that one cat!

"Can you stand on your head?" the Cheshire Cat asked as his boddy blissfully stands ontop of his cranium, earning a scoff at the group...except for three...

"Actually we can!" Wakko said as he and his brother and sister's body stood proudly on top of their heads making the Cheshire Cat clap in amusement.

"HAHAHAHA! TREMONDOUS, YOU THREE ARE QUITE THE SHOW!" The crazy cat laughed as he placed his head on. "Anywho, if I was looking for these so-called Heartless, I'd ask the Mad Hatter?" The cat suggested pointing to a path on the right with a sign saying 'Mad Hatter'.

 _"MAD_ Hatter? How about 'NO!'" Golly objected.

"Of course...there's also the March Hare in THAT direction." The cat suggested pointing to the other path on the left.

"Oh, oh yeah thanks, he sounds a lot better." Golly sighed.

"However, he's mad too," the cat interrupted.

"He's mad t-alright listen buddy, it's hard dealing with THESE THREE nutjobs, are you telling me the only way to find the culprits are to talk to MORE CRAZY PEOPLE?!" Golly ranted.

"But I don't wanna go among mad people!" Dot complained.

"But aren't you three mad?" Sora asked.

"We're zany not mad. There's a fine line between the two." Wakko corrected.

"Oh but you can't help _THAT_. Most everyone is mad, here. haha-AHAHAHAHAHA! But...you may all notice...that I'm not all there, myself..." the cat mused as he finally started to disappear.

 _HAHAHAHA_ _And the mome raths outgrabe..."_ and at that moment, the cat vanished.

"Gone again." Dolly sighed.

"This place is full of mad people? I guess if that's the case, it's probably best not to upset them, don't ya think?" Crocco implied.

"Gawrsh, ya maybe right, Crocco." Goofy agreed.

"Well...the path he gave us should give us a lead on the culprit. So we better get that evidence before the Heartless get her." Sora implied.

"Or before the recess is up." Tux piped up.

"RECESS?!" The Warner trio cried out in unison in excitement.

"Not THAT recess, you twits." Golly sighed.

"Wha? What's that?" Donald asked. Everyone looked up and noticed a small pink present resting on the treetops where the Cheshire Cat once stood.

"A present from the Cheshire Cat! Happy birthday to me!" Golly said as he reached for his bow and took out an arrow with a suction cup and shot at the pink box. He then pulled the box over, landing on his gloved hands.

"What's in it?" Sora asked as he opened the box revealing to be a black crooked antenna.

"An antenna?" Crocco asked.

"Actually, they sort of look like the ones those shadow heartless have on their heads." Jiminy hypothesized.

"Y'know, this could mighty well be what we need to prove that Alice is innocent!" Goofy claimed.

" _You are correct my friend!"_ the Cheshire Cat's voice echoed making the group jump. " _You have found one of the evidence needed to prove her innocence. Gather up all four boxes, then show them to the queen!_ " the cat's voice explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Donald called out as he followed the path the Cheshire Cat made as he plunged deeper in the woods as everyone followed him.

* * *

 **o0o**

As everyone continued to follow the prints the Cheshire Cat made, the prints finally died down. Looking at their new surroundings, our heroes found themselves in a small flower patch with many blooms such as roses, daisies, daffodils, lilacs, lillies, it's a whole flowerbed of exotic blooms. However Dolly noticed something strange...

"Uhhh...is it just me, or do we seem smaller?" Dolly asked, at that moment everyone noticed that they were all about the same height as the flowers.

"Huh, guess we shrunk and we didn't even notice." Yakko implied

"Hey, look at all these pretty flowers! I should really pick these for the castle gardens." Dot said as she went to smell the roses, butterflies with wings in the form of bread fluttered past her...no seriously BUTTERFLY.

"Butterfly? HA! HOW PUNNY!" Tux quipped.

"I do believe you mean Bread and Butterflies," someone corrected.

"HA. Breaded Butterflies, I get i-wait what?" Dot asked before realizing the voice was not familiar to her...or anyone. Everyone turned around to see who said that, strangely enough no one was around. No one but the fresh blooms before them. Soon a fly in the shape of a rocking horse flew by the group.

"A...horsefly I'm guessing? No wait, Rocking Horsefly?" Yakko asked.

"Naturally." the same mysterious voice replied. Everyone turned around to see no one but the flowers were there.

"Who's there?" Donald said defensively.

"We promise to be friendly." Goofy piped up, but still no one gave an answer.

"Guys, this maybe a bit far-fetched, but you don't suppose the flowers are the ones talking?" Dolly suggested as Golly walked to a big shining red rose.

"Don't be ridiculous, Doll, flowers don't talk." Golly objected as he picked from the rose, despite of the thorns, but it won't stop him considering he wears gloves.

"GAH! GOODNESS!" the rose shouted out startling everyone around the patch.

"WAK! TALKING FLOWERS?!" Donald called out.

"Huh...course I could be wrong." Golly said startled.

"But of course we can talk, my dear." the rose implied.

"As if there's anyone worth talking to." the breaded iris said in a snarky remark.

"Or about HAHHAHA!" the daisy laughed.

"And we sing too!" cried out a small bunch of pansies.

"You do?" Dot asked.

"NONONONONONONONO! Thanks but no thanks, we're in the middle of something, here!" Donald objective pushing Dot aside, soon something caught his eyes. Behind the pansies was a small pink box.

"Maybe that box can help us." Donald said walking over to the box but was blocked off by the pansies.

"But, this is our present!" the pansies said in unison.

"Oh, don't worry about them, love, they are very protective of this feeble present, and they don't even know what it is." the rose assured.

"Do you know what's in it?" Sora asked.

"If I remember correctly, Snapdragon brought it to me, this morning, it appears to be some peculiar claw marks." the rose explained. Soon Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood.

"Claws? Heartless do have claws, boys. Perhaps these claw marks came from the Heartless." Jiminy suggested.

"Then, this could be the evidence we need to free Alice." Sora whispered as he then turned to the rose. "Can we please have that box, ma'am?"

"Oh, a gentle one, HE is." the daisy piped up.

"He's not a flower such as us, so why should we even trust him." the iris snarked, but the rose leader simply ignored her fellow flowers.

"Alright, human, I shall give you the box you desire, but on one condition: let us perform for you. I don't believe we have ever performed for a human before." the rose proposed.

"Except for that weed who kinda looks like a human." the pansies piped up.

"So what do you say? Let us perform for you and you shall have your box." the rose asked.

"Well...I guess we have the time." Sora sighed.

"Oh splendid! Why not we sing 'Tell it to the Tulips?'" a tulip suggested.

"No, let's sing about us!" the bell flowers retorted.

"We know the one about the shy little violets..." the violets said bashfully.

"Oh no, not that old thing!" a lily retorted.

"Let's do 'Lovely Lily in the Valley!' another lilly suggested. Soon all the flowers in the patch were practically arguing over which sing they should sing.

"Aww would you guys just pick one already? We're in a tight schedule, here!" Tux yelled out earning an uproar of anger from all the flowers in the patch.

"Girls, girls, GIRLS! We shall sing 'The Golden Afternoon for our guests. It's about all of us" the rose said gaining everyone's attention. Soon the rose motioned everyone for a warm-up.

"You're an B, Lily." the rose reminded as the lily gave out an B-flat. Soon all the flowers were warming up as Sora and the others took a seat on the ground.

"Best seat in the house, isn't it?" Wakko quipped. Soon the rose motioned everyone with the wave of her stem and in unison everyone harmonized together performing their song.

 _ **Flowers:** Little Bread-and-Butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy baloon_

 _There are Get-Up-in-the-Morning Glories  
In the golden afternoon_

As Sora and the gang looked in intrest in the beauty of their voices, the Bread-and-Butterflies were fluttering around to the daffodils, as if the rose put them on cue

 _There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune_

 _Tiger lillies loves the dandelions  
In the golden afternoon  
The golden afternoo-oo-oon_

Soon Sora noticed a dog and cat caterpillar playing with each other on the leaves.

 _There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede  
And the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life...they lead..._

At that verse, the very thought of the lazy, relaxed, daisies made Crocco, the Warners, even the rose yawn a bit. Let's face it, you would, too!

 _You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
And especially in the month of June  
_

Soon, the rose motioned a beautiful white rose to lead the rest of the chorus. She was beautiful enough to make Wakko and Yakko swoon just by the looks of her.

"HELOOOOOOOO NURSE!" Wakko and Yakko howled as the rose motioned the two to quiet down as she sung out with the voice of an angel. _  
_

 _ **White Rose:** There's a wealth of hapiness and romance  
All~ in the golden afternoon_

"She's a dream~" Yakko swooned.

"She's an angel~" Wakko swooned.

"She's a dang flower! Boys, go fig." Dot sighed. Taking the group by surprise, the daisy began to ring the bellflowers as the rose motioned the wind and the brass flowers to do their part of the song. Soon all the bread-and-butterflies fluttered to the rose composer and she motioned them to grab Sora by the hair.

"OW! Hey-what are you-" Sora stammared as the song continued.

 _ **Flowers:** All in the golden afternoon,  
The golden afternoon~ _

The rose then motioned Sora. At this moment he can easily deduce where this is going.

"N-no please, not me-I can't sing..." Sora stammared bashfully.

"Everyone has a voice, my dear, now is a good time to express yours." the rose explained. As reluctant Sora is...he had to do it, it's the only way to get the evidence box. So the teen gave out a sigh, took a deep breath, and sung the chorus as best as he could.

 _ **Sora:** You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
And especially in the month of June_

 _There's a wealth of happiness and romance...  
All~" _

The teen sung out in Tenor while recieving heavy judgement from the breaded iris who only shook her head in disapprovement. At that moment, the rest of the flowers chimed in for the spiky-haired boy...bringing it home.

 _ **White Rose & Flower Chorus: **All in the golden afternoon~_

Soon the rose motioned the brass flowers, the drum flowers, and the sunflower for the big finale.

 _ **Flower Chorus:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-haaaaaaaaaaa~_

 _BANG!_ The sunflower crashed its flowers as if they were cymbals as everyone put their heart in the last note of the song. Everyone clapped in amusement as the rose took a bow.

"Ignoring my simple-minded brothers, you all sing beautifully." Dot said as the rose once again took a bow.

"OK, so uh we heard your song, can we please have the box?" Sora asked.

"Certainly, dear. It's all yours." the rose said motioning the pansies to come forth with the pink box. Sora opened it revealing to be claw marks inside.

"By the way, whatever could it be that makes this box so important?" the rose inquired.

"We need it ta help our friend Alice." Goofy said. At that moment, everyone noticed that the flowers were glaring at them all, it's in either jelousy, or disapproval the moment Goofy mentioned 'Alice'

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm getting some bad blood around here, is there something about Alice we should know?" Yakko piped up.

"To put it bluntly, she is nothing more than a common weed." the iris said bluntly.

"A weed?" Donald asked skeptically.

"And we don't allow weeds in our bed." the pansies said in unison.

"Well, how do ya know she's a weed?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, it'simple darlings: Peculiar colored petals, no fragrance, rather scrawny stems, no doubt about it' one could easily describe her as a common mobile vulgaris." the iris scoffed.

"I'm sorry a common what?" Dot asked.

"A weed, to put it bluntly." the daisy corrected.

"But she was pretty!" a small bud complimented.

"Quiet, bud." a flower shushed, covering the poor bud.

"Uhhhh-huh. And did it ever occur to any of you that she's simply human like us?" Sora insinuated. At that moment, all the flowers looked upon the boy...rather bashfully.

"No...it did not." the daisy said truthfully. Meanwhile as everyone conversed with the flowers, Goofy seemed to notice in the sky clouds, colorful clouds in the form of letters. He can make out most of the letters to be A...E...I...O...U...

"A, E, I, O, U?" Goofy asked himself. Soon he left the flower patch, unbeknownst to the group, and followed the clouds. There seems to be a trail of letters.

"Well anyway Alice or your 'weed' is in danger and we're going to help her. That box could be the only way." Sora said. Soon Yakko noticed a certain 'big paklooka' missing.

"Yeah and hate to leave so soon but ehhhhhhhhhhh Goofy's missing." Yakko confessed gaining the group's attention. Everyone looked around and noticed Goofy was indeed gone.

"Now where did he go?" Donald sighed as Dolly noticed something on the ground.

"Perhaps these overly large footsteps could lead us to Goofy?" Dolly suggested.

"I'd go with those too. Let's go." Donald said as he followed the tracks Goofy left behind as everyone followed the leading duck.

 **o0o**

 _ **Goofy's P.O.V**_

Gawrsh, these clouds are lookin' mighty strange, not like any clouds I ever saw. I had to scurry away from the group to see these things. As I delved deeper and deeper into the forest, I started hearin' some music.

 _ **Caterpillar:** Aaaaaaaaa...  
_ _E, I, O ,Uuuuuuuuu  
A, E, I, O, Uuuuuuu _

As the song's gettin' louder and louder, I found myself in a small clearin' and before me was some large caterpillar sitting on top of a big ol' mushroom, smokin' up a storm with a large hookah. It looks like he's been makin' up those clouds While he sung his strange song, I walked closer to him unknown to the fella.

 _Oooooooooo...  
U, E, I, O, Aaaaaaaa_  
 _U, E, I, Aaaaaaaaa_  
 _A, E, I, O, Uuuuuuuuu._

Soon as he finished his song, me and him looked down eye to eye, finally he took the hookah out of his mouth and addressed me at a languid and a sorta sleepy voice.

"Who are _YOU_?" The caterpillar addressed.

"Oh, uh sorry about that, fella, it's just that...well ya see-" I started.

"I do _NOT_ see. Explain yourself." the caterpillar said.

"Well...I was kinda curious bout those strange clouds. I was hopin' they would help me and my friends out with a little perdum-pericum-uhh...perdicti-" I babbled...I just couldn't get that word.

"Perdicament." the caterpillar corrected.

"A-hyuk! That's the word!" I remarked.

"Goofy!" a familiar voice called out. The caterpillar and I turned around and noticed Sora, Donald, the Warners, and the Golly Gang runnin' towards me.

"Hey fellas!" I called out.

"Now don't go running off like that, got it?" Donald snapped.

"Got it." I answered.

"And just _WHO_ are _YOU?_ " The caterpillar interrupted blowing a U-shaped cloud in Donald's face makin' the duck lung out a hoarsly cough.

"Now wait just a minute. Don't you think it's more polite to tell us just _WHO_ are _YOU_ , first?" asked Jiminy.

" _WHY?_ " the caterpillar said blowing out a Y-shaped cloud. Having enough of the Caterpillar's rudeness, our heroes gave out a sigh and walked away from the Caterpillar, realizing that won't be much help.

"Wait, before you go..." the caterpillar said lureing the group to him. "I believe this is what you came for?" the Caterpillar said as he took out from behind the bushes, a familiar pink box. Sora opened the box revealing some footprints.

"Footprints? With all the evidence we're getting, these must of came from a Heartless." Crocco examined.

"Is that all? You could've just given it to us in the first place!" Donald remarked.

"Actually, that is not all." the caterpillar retorted. "Keep your temper." he said as he smoked his hookah blissfully.

"Is THAT all?" Dolly asked hiding her impatience.

"Again, no." the caterpillar said arising from his comfort spot. "Exactically _WHAT_ is your problem?" he asked shooting out a small yellow ball of smoke at the group.

"Well what exactica-exact-EXACTLY is our proplem, in this caterpillar: plain and simple, we all need to be a little larger!" Donald explained.

" _WHY?_ " The caterpillar asked blowing out a cloud shaped like a question mark.

"With all do respect, worm, I don't do 3 inches hig-" Golly complained, unbeknownst to him he upset the caterpillar.

"Number 1: I am a caterpillar, thank you very much! And number 2: I am exactically 3 inches HIGH! and it is a very good high, indeed!" the caterpillar yelled blowing smoke at Golly's face. Soon as he turned from purple to red, the caterpillar the covered himself in a thick grey smoke.

"Well sorry, BUDDY! We're not really used to the hight! AND YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SHOUT!" Golly shouted blowing away all the smoke, only to find the caterpillar's gold curled shoes, his hands, his hookah, and his skin.

"He did it, not us!" Wakko said quickly.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said to himself.

"Aww who needs him? We got what we wanted here, anyway." Donald said dismissively.

"By the way, I have a few helpful hints for you." the caterpillar's voice said. Everyone looked up and found him, only he is not a caterpillar anymore, but a butterfly. "One side will make you taller,"

"One side of what?" Sora called out, but the caterpill-I mean butterfly ignored him and continued on, as he flew away.

"And the other side will make you much shorter." the caterpillar finished.

"The other side of WHAT?!" Sora called out knowing the butterfly was at a far distance, only to see him zoomed quickly, turning red.

" _ **THE MUSHROOMS OF COURSE**_ " the butterfly yelled in rage as he zoomed back to the distance. Soon Sora took a few pieces of the mushrooms and examined them quizzily.

"So...one side makes us bigger and one side will make us smaller?" Sora asked.

"Should we try one?" Goofy suggested.

"We'll try one later, let's just press on! We just need one more piece of evidence to prove Alice innocent." Tux urged.

"Tux is right. We're almost done!" Sora agreed as he and the others rushed deeper into the forest in search of the last peace of evience they need to prove Alice's innocence.

 **o0o**

Finally our heroes last stop is outside of the forest, and into a small glade with a loan red and pink house standing.

"Gawrsh, I wonder who lives here?" Goofy wondered. Hoping their search would be easy this time, Golly looked in the mailbox, only to find that it was empty.

"Hate to break it to ya, Golly, but I can't say it's so easy." Yakko assured.

"And what makes you say that?" Golly retorted.

"We played the game." Dot quipped holding out the copy of Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. Annoyed with their tomfoolery, Golly slapped the copy out of Dot's hand.

"Can we quit it for ONE SECOND. If the path led us here, the last evidence must be inside the cottage." Golly retorted. Just as Dot gave a pout to Golly everyone heard someone from inside.

"Mary Ann?! Oh, oh goodness...that girl. Where did she put t-Mary Ann?!" a voice called out. Opening the window, the person was revealed to be the White Rabbit.

"It's the rabbit from the trial!" Sora inquired.

"Dooohh!" the rabbit groaned as he slammed the window door and frantically ran out the door past the group.

"A simple how do you do would've been appreciated!" Dolly yelled out. Suddenly the rabbit peeked back through the fence and frantically ran towards Dolly.

"Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here?!" The White Rabbit refered Dolly.

"Wait I think you got the wr-" Dolly tried to explain but was cut off quickly by the White Rabbit.

"Don't just stand there! Go-go! Get my gloves, I'm late!" the rabbit hasted.

"W-LATE FOR WHAT?!" Dolly yelled but was now being pushed inside the house by the White Rabbit. "No time to explain, gloves at once!" the rabbit hasted blowing his trumpet into Dolly's ear, pushing her into the house.

"Should we help her?" Crocco asked.

"It's just gloves she's looking for. She'll be alright." Golly assured.

* * *

 _Inside the house,_

 ** _Dolly's P.O.V_**

As I said before...a fine howdy do, already. One minute I'm searching for evidence, the next I'm searching for pristine, pure gloves for Mr. Peter Cottontail. Seriously this world is mixed up in the head worse than all three Warners, combined. What's next, taking orders from Donald, next? Alright since I have no other alternative, I may as well look for the rabbit's gloves. I went up the staircase and found myself in a small pink room. Boy, this rabbit loves pink doesn't he?

"Soooo...if I were a White Rabbit, just where the heck would I store some golves?" I thought outloud searching through the rabbit's belongings. As I opened up a little silver container, it had some cookies in there. 'Try me' it says.

"Let's be real here, It says 'try me' so who am I to deny a cookie's wish?" I implied to myself. Without any second thought, I grabbed myself a cookie and flicked it in my mouth. Suddenly I noticed a pink and gold chest in front of me. I looked within the chest to see if there are any gloves inside, but suddenly,

"OW!" I cried out suddenly hitting something. I then noticed what I hit...was the cealing? Well, well, well, I'm growing! I'm growing...! Woah, I'm growing a little too much...OK A LOT, I'M GROWING A LOT!

* * *

 _Outside_

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

"Oh my heavens..." the White Rabbit grimaced looking at his yard; needless to say, it was a disaster out here. Golly, Crocco, and Tux are practically searching every inch of the yard for that evidence as Sora, Donald, and Goofy and the Warners watched astonished.

"Uhhh...are your friends always like that?" Sora asked meekly.

"Every antic crazier than the last." Donald sighed.

"Y'know, Dolly sure has been in the house for a while. Should we look inside?" Goofy suggested.

"I'm sure she's just lost." Donald assured.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Can you please call off your friends?! They're destroying my yard!" the White Rabbit complained as he watched the carnage that was once his garden as everyone searched every inch of the yard in search for that evidence. As gophers do, Golly dug through the yard, taking his search down under.

"Avast, me hearties! Nothing over here, lads! how's it going on your end?" Golly called out now wearing a naval uniform. Suddenly popping from underground was Tux riding on Crocco.

"Call me Ishmael!" Tux announced.

"Okey dokey, Ishmael!" Crocco said as he took a dive back to the ground. Once meeting ground, the aligator munched and munched until they reached below land.

"Mr. Rabbit, you have my sincerest promise, that they'll be fine." Yakko assured.

"BUT THEY'RE RUINING MY CHERISHED GARDEN!" The White Rabbit retorted.

"Give it a scene transition and your garden will be fine." Dot said dismissively as she reclines on the ruined garden. Meanwhile, Sora looks to the house in concern.

"What's taking her so long?" Sora thought to himself. The White Rabbit took a look at his clock and jumped out and scampered to the house as quickly as possible...through the wreckage of course.

"OH MARY ANN! I'M LATE, I'M LATE! MY GLOVES QUICKLY!" The White Rabbit cried out frantically. Going inside, he went to the door and opened it preparing to give Dolly a proper scolding.

"Now you see here missy, I-HELLLLLLLLP!" The rabbit screamed as Dolly's foot popped out of the door, carrying the White Rabbit with it. It continued to grow and grow and grow, until her leg reached the yard, stopping the three digging.

"Woah..." Sora gasped.

"Looks like our problems doubled in size! ZING!" Tux quipped.

"MONSTER!" The rabbit screamed. The rabbit then got up and frantically ran to the forest shouting MONSTER! MONSTER! Meanwhile, everyone looked and saw the house roof rise up revealing a familiar gopher.

"Dolly?" Donald said perlexed.

"Hyia guys...! I got a growth spurt, apparently." Dolly quipped bashfully.

"How did this happen?" Sora asked the giant gopher.

"I ate a cookie from the Rabbit's container. How was I supposed to know eating cookies would turn you into a giant?" Golly explained to which she then turned to another subject. "What happened here?"

"We were searching forthat last piece of evidence we needed to prove Alice was innocent." Tux explained.

"Somehow I'm starting to think we went a little overboard..." Golly said bashfully.

"STARTING TO?! IT LOOKS LIKE A MINE FIELD OUT HERE!" Sora retorted.

"Hey, fellas! I think I found it!" Goofy called out. Just resting next to Dolly's foot along with the carnage of the leftover furniture is a small pink present. Everyone gathered around and opened it revealing nothing but a foul oder.

"PEEEE-EWSKI! What's that horrible stench?!" Dot groaned.

"That my dear is the stench of discovery. Must of came from a Heartless." Golly implied.

"Looks like we got all four of them," Sora said.

" _And at the nick of timer, too. There's not much time until the recess is over."_ a familiar voice chimed. Everyone turned and noticed the Cheshire Cat resting on the fence out of nowhere.

"What do you mean not much time?" Sora asked.

"Exactly what I mean, my friend, only 5 minutes until the recess is up." the mischievious cat said. "But I'm quite marveled, my friend. You managed to find them all and for that...a gift for the future." The Cheshire Cat said as he blasted something to the keyblade. At that moment, Sora felt a chilling sensation emminating from the Keyblade.

"Blizzard magic!" Donald implied.

"What good will it do to get Dolly outta there?" Sora asked.

"It won't. But it will help you on a graver situation. What it is you ask? You'll see, soon enough. Ta-ta!" the Cheshire Cat words were once again enough to confuse the group, but before they were able to ask, he disappeared.

"Can't tell what that cat's trying to pull here..." Donald muttered.

"But you heard him, we don't have much time! We gotta get Dolly outta there!" Goofy reminded. It was at that moment everyone turned to see the White Rabbit coming this way and along with him is a round, plump dodo bird wearing a waistcoat and a blue suit and a powdered wig with a tricone resting on his head, carrying nothing but a cane and a pipe.

"By jove!" the dodo gasped looking at the sight of the house. Soon the dodo took a better view whist avoiding the holes Golly, Crocco, and Tux made. "I say quite the mess here, don't you think?" the dodo piped up.

"Sorry, it was us, sir!" Crocco apologized.

"Quite alright, now then, You have quite the extrodinary situation on your hands, but..." the dodo implied.

"Bu-bu-bu-but-what should we do?!" the White Rabbit studdered.

"But, I have a very simple solution." the dodo said casually blowing his nose, leaning on Dolly's leg. "Now that's a relief." Dolly sighed in relief.

"What is it?!" the rabbit said hastily.

"We simply go up the chimney." the dodo suggested.

"But-bu-of course! Go on, then go on!" the rabbit said pushing the dodo, but was easily stopped by him. "Who ME? Don't be ridiculous. What we need is...is uhhh..." the dodo said thinking up a plan. Soon everyone's attention was now on a whistling bystander walking by the house. It was a lizard carrying a ladder.

"A lizard carrying a ladder!" the dodo thought up.

"O-of course! Bill, Bill! we need your help." the white rabbit called out the lizard to attention leading him to the yard. "We need a ladder with a l-a lither with a l-lll-l-can you help us?" the rabbit studdered.

"At your service, gov'na!" the lizard happily replied.

"Bill, m'lad, have you ever been down a chimney?" the dodo asked walking to Bill's side.

"Why, Gov'na, I've been down more chimneys th-" Bill boasted but was interrupted by the dodo, to which he pushed him up the ladder.

"Excellent, excellent. Now you just pop down that chimney and pull that monster outta there." the dodo requested.

"Righto, gov'na!" Bill happily replied as he climbed the ladder...but the moment he met eye to eye with Dolly..."MONSTA?! AHHHHH!" Bill screamed as he now climbs DOWN the ladder and to the other direction.

"Oh no ya don't!" Donald said as he, the White Rabbit and the dodo pulled Bill's tail and turned him the other direction. Bill then gave another scream just as he was put back on the ladder. At that moment, the dodo walked up the ladder with Bill in his hands.

"Now, now, Bill m'lad, you're passing up a golden oppertunity." the dodo assured.

"I am?" said Bill, taken aback by this comment.

"You could be famous!" Dodo assured.

"I can?" Bill asked.

"Of course, there's a brave lad, in you go, now. Nothing to it, old boy: simply tie your tail around the monster's neck, and DRAG it out." the dodo assured.

"B-b-b-Gov'na-" Bill objected but was interrupted by a shake of hands from the Dodo.

"Good luck, Bill." the dodo said pushing the shivering lizard into the chimney. Unfortunately for Bill, the chimney smoke blew through the room and into Dolly's nose. Immediately, she began to stifle and shake up.

"Ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhh..." the female gopher stifled. Immediately, everyone knew what will happen next.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Golly commanded as every dropped to the dirt embracing for impact. Concerned for what will happen next, the White Rabbit hid behind Dolly's foot, followed by the dodo jumping off the house quickly.

"Ahhh-ahhh-ACHOOO!" Dolly sneezed practically forming a small gust of wind towards everyone. The group held on to many things quite tight, as for the rabbit and the dodo. Bill, however wasn't so lucky. Everyone sees him blasted out of the chimney and was sent flying high up in the sky, as if he was shot out from a cannon.

"Well...there goes Bill." Dodo said casually smoking his pipe.

"Gawrsh, poor Bill." Goofy said.

"Perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." the dodo suggested.

"Oh yes, yes, anything ANYTHING! But please hurry!" the rabbit hasted.

"He's right, Mr. Dodo! We haven't much time!" Jiminy warned as he and Pikachu popped out of Sora's hood. "Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed.

"I propose we...um..." the dodo said though he was however stumped on what to do next.

"WELL?" Donald antagonized. Wakko meanwhile noticed something about the Dodo. "Excuse me, sir but your finger's on fire." Wakko implied but the dodo was too in thought to listen.

"I propose we um...DOOOH!" The dodo shireked, but as he looked at his burned finger, suddenly came up with the idea he needed. "By jove, that's it! We'll burn the house down." the dodo proposed.

"Oh, yes! Burn the house d-WHAT?!" The rabbit shireked.

"WHAT?!" Golly interjected.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but the dodo seemed to of objected his idea, but it was too late. The dodo then began gathering furniture around the yard and placed it on the side of the house.

 _ **Mr. Dodo:** Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out  
We'll put the beast at rout_

 _Some kindling, just a stick or two  
Oh this bit of rubbish ought to do!"_

His mind was seriously made up about this. The dodo took a pink grandfather clock, but the rabbit tried to stop him only for the clock to be thrown to the side of the house.

"Oh dear..." the white rabbit sighed looking at the smashed remains of the grandfather clock.

" _We'll smoke the blighter out  
We'll smoke the monster out!"_

The dodo at this point was throwing all the furniture to the side of the house as the White Rabbit can only look in terror.

"Nonono not my beautiful bird house!" the white rabbit objected.

 _OH~ We'll roast the blighter's toes  
We'll toast the bounder's nose_

 _Just fetch that gate, we'll make it clear  
That monsters aren't welcome here!_

Completely confused, the rabbit took the gate and brought it to the dodo. "Oh d-d-d-dear!" the rabbit jittered. "A match?" the dodo requested as the rabbit gave one to him.

Thank you. _Without a single doubt,  
We'll smoke the monster out!"_

" _We'll smoke the monster out!"_ the rabbit repeated before he realizes..."NOO NO! My poor house and furniture!" the rabbit grimaced. Meanwhile Dolly glared at the ones watching the whole thing.

"What?" Dot said noticing.

"I'M ABOUT TO GET ROASTED AND ALL OF YOU ARE JUST WATCHING! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Dolly whispered sternly. "Donald, c'mon, don't you have a spell that could shrink me back?"

"Sorry, it's one of those advanced spells Merlin hasn't taught me, yet." Donald replied.

"A court wizard and he's saying it's too advanced for him? PLEASE." Dolly scoffed.

"Sorry, Dolly, but when a mind is made up and his heart telling him what to do, you can't really stop it. I've seen it all the time, trust me the heart's a nutty little thing." Sora explained.

"Fine. I'll just find my own way alright?" Dolly sighed. She then took noticed of a garden behind her. Perhaps the carrots are the key to helping her...because food shrinks everyone in this world, so it would seem. Dolly grabbed a single carrot, but when she does she noticed a cry of objection from the White Rabbit as he held on tight to the carrot Dolly grabbed.

"NOOO LET GO! AHHHHHH!" the rabbit yelled as he and the carrot was being hauled away.

"Hey, I gotta try SOMETHING!" Dolly objected.

"Not me, you...you..you barbarian!" the rabbit retorted, but was interrupted by Dolly who took a great big chomp of the carrot. As the rabbit screamed believing he lost an arm in the process, Dolly was now shrinking at a maximuim pace. Everyone noticed her hands and feet were shrinking down.

"She found the problem!" Tux said happily.

"GAH! I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" They hear the white rabbit scream out as he frantically exited the house past the dodo who was still dead-set on burning the house down- even though Dolly was now shrunken.

"I say, do you have a match?" the dodo requested.

"Must go. Goodbye, hello. I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" The rabbityelled exiting the scene.

"What was he late for again?" Dot asked.

"The trial! He must be talking about the trial! The recess must be over by now, we gotta hurry!" a voice squeaked. Golly looked down and noticed the female gopher shrunken to the size of the flowers from before.

"Aww recess is over?" the three Warners sighed.

"AGAIN, NOT THAT RECESS! Anyway, Dolly how did you get so small?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, how did you all get so big?!" Dolly scoffed.

"OH! How about ya eat one of them mushrooms the caterpillar let us take?" Goofy suggested.

"It's worth a shot. _Let's see...what did he say again? One side makes me taller, the other side will make me much shorter...which is which?"_ Dolly said in thought. It was a deadly gambit trying to decide which is which. She decided to take a lick at one of the sides and POOF she was back to her regular size.

"Welcome! We come in peace!" Crocco greeted.

"You'll be in pieces for not helping me out..." Dolly mumbled.

"I do say, do anyone of you happen to have a match?" the dodo asked coming towards the group.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we REALLY have to go!" Sora said as everyone hastily ran to where the rabbit went, and back to the Queen's garden to present their evidence, leaving the dodo alone.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all. Well, can't have monsters about. Jolly well have to carry on, alone." the dodo muttered as he continued to make a fire the old-fashioned way, on his quest to burn the house down...even though at this point... there's no point.

* * *

 **This took allot out of me. Don't worry, we're almost finished with Wonderland. I have to apologize though for keeping everyone waiting, I had no wifi in my house for the past few days, plus this was the longest chapter I've made thus far. Until then, part III where we wrap everything up in Wonderland. Till then, cheers!**


	8. Wonderland III: Merry Unbirthday?

_**My First Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. A crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy and many more toon allies as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing, not the characters, not anyone, they all are own by Disney, Warner Brothers, and many others. Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Current World: Wonderland**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **A Very Merry Unbirthday(Alice in Wonderland, 1951)  
**_ _ **Feat. Mad Hatter, March Hare, & Mime Jr.**_

 _Meanwhile OUTSIDE of Wonderland_

"Awe we just going to spy on him? Why can't we just take him and his pitiful fwiends out on the spot!" a small purple cat exclaimed as she, Maleficent, the white bunny, and the tall red cat looked upon Sora's experience through Wonderland.

"In due time, my little friend. Until I realize he's a proper threat to our plans shall we lay waste to him and his impundant lackeys." Maleficent mused.

"But we saw him! While we're planning to lay waste on him, he and his lackeys are laying waste to all the Heartless we're dishing out! You should know he's a threat after he dealt with that Guard Armor!" the white rabbit creature retorted.

"Did he, really?" Maleficent said with a grin on her face.

"Huh? You mean he didn't finish him off?" the purple cat asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. It'll be a matter of time until the boy realizes the Keyblade's true potential. Besides, we have a greater goal to acomplish and we have a greater chance to achieve it before the brat realizes its true potential. Isn't that right, Maleficent?" the red cat scoffed.

"Yes, our other goal, the 7 maidens of the purest light...they shall be within my grasp, soon." Maleficent said turning to the three. "Glee, Katz, Bits, you know what must be done."

"Awe we going down there? Could Alice be one of them?" the purple asked her master.

"Why could she? She has no royal blood, there's no way she's a princess." the white bunny scoffed. "I know one." he giggled. Soon Katz then turned to Maleficent.

"Good. Now that the Princess is taken care of, what of the boy you retrived outside the castle? How shall he fare in our plans?" he asked.

"We had a deal. As long as he keeps his end of the bargain, I shall keep mine, and give him what he so desires. I'm sure he'll do anything to bring her back...especially...ending the boy, once and for all." Maleficent said showing the three a hologram of Kairi.

"Awen't they best fwiends? What makes you think he'll actually _END_ Sowa?" Lil' Bits asked.

"Never fear, my little friend, the boy just needs a little push. It's fairly easy to push one's heart into darkness..." Maleficent mused.

* * *

 **o0o**

 _Wonderland III: A Merry...Unbirthday?_

"Well, well, you certainly took your time, didn't you?" The Queen of Hearts sneered as she and everyone noticed the group running to the courtroom. Alice was completely overjoyed to see them again.

"Well if it's all the same to you, your majesty, we did as you suggested and got some solid proof that Alice is innocent." Sora announced as he stood to the defendant pedastal.

"Very well, boy. You may present your evidence. The rest of you shall sit in the jury bin."

"No way! We found the evidence, too, we should present it too!" Donald demanded.

"DENIED! NOW TO THE JURY STAND WITH YOU! I WON'T HESITATE TO DECLARE THE DEFENDANT GUILTY, ON THE SPOT! SO SIT!" The queen demanded.

"I got this, Donald." Sora assured. Reluctant at this choice, Donald and the others went to the seats. Barreling in came the White Rabbit once again as he blew his trumpet.

"Let the trial re-commence!" the White Rabbit announced as the real trial began.

"Now then, boy, bring forth your evidence." the Queen requested. Sora layed all four presents in front of the queen, to which she mused at the evidence brought before her. "Well, I must say, you did bring quite the handful, but I'm still not impressed." the queen sneered.

"I'm sure nothing's gonna please you." Golly sneered.

"CARDS! Bring forth the evidence." the Queen demanded as all the cards made the presents disappear, to which it then reappeared with an extra box.

"Hmm...checking all five of them is a waste of time. Boy, choose the evidence you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on the evidence." the queen declared as Donald looked at her dumbfounded.

"WAK?! AFTER ALL THAT TROUBLE COLLECTING IT?!" Donald retorted.

"THE JURY WILL BE SILENT! I'm warning you, boy, you and your wretched friends losing my patience. And if I lose my patience, YOU lose your head, UNDERSTAND?!" the Queen roared.

"I-I understand, your majesty." Sora said meekly.

"Good...THEN CHOOSE YOUR EVIDENCE!" The Queen roared. Having no other choice, Sora did as the queen demanded and stepped forward. It was truly a tough choice...which is the evidence? Which one? Sora then made his decision.

"I choose this one!" Sora announced as he picked up the very last box in the row.

"Are you certain you want _THAT_ one?" the Queen asked.

"Yes." Sora confirmed.

"Fine then, we shall see if the defendant is innocent." the Queen announced. Sora was worried and he can even see his friends shivering in fear of the choice the boy made. It's been done unfortunately. Slowly Sora opened the present...it was just as they wanted! Out of the box came a Soldier Heartless who only froze there as if it didn't want to attack.

"GAH!" the King yelped falling down the Queen's stand

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" the Queen yelled

"Goodness!" Alice yelped.

"So it WAS the Heartless!" Golly declared.

"And there's your evidence, your majesty. These are creatures called Heartless, shadowy monsters that are attracted from the darkness in people's hearts. They were the ones after your heart- not Alice! Therefore, Alice isn't the culprit, just as we said!" Sora explained.

"O-oh dear...m-my queen, perhaps what they say is true? Perhaps these so-called Heartless really are the ones responsible for this!" the King implied meekly, the Queen however isn't having it.

"SILENCE! You fools are all speaking RUBISH! And yet you forget, THIS IS MY DOMAIN! I MAKE THE RULES! I'M THE LAW AROUND HERE!" The Queen yelled. But as she complained, Crocco noticed a a dark aura eminating from the Queen, soon the aura was suddenly absorbing through the Soldier Heartless. At that moment the Soldier began to shake and twitch worrying Crocco.

"Uhhh, your highness?" Crocco said in concern.

"NO SILENCE! Article 29: All who defies the Queen is guilty!" the Queen announced.

"THAT'S JUST CRAZY!" Donald retorted.

"These rules are all too ludicrous!" Alice complained.

"ENOUGH! Guards, OFF WITH THEIR-" The Queen commanded but was caught off guard from a strange eerie screech coming from the Heartless at the stand. It was shaking to no end until soon it stopped, the suddenly leaped up and prepared a strike at the queen.

"Your majesty, look out!" Sora yelled as he leaped out and delivered a blow to the soldier slamming it to the ground as it dissipates.

"It...it was going to strike me!" the Queen shouted dumbfounded.

"My queen!" the King said in concern.

"And it looks like there's more where that one came from." Dolly said as more and more Soldier Heartless appeared from thin air, and Shadows appeared from the ground.

"Protect the Queen and Alice!" Sora commanded as everyone jumped out of the jury stand and got into position.

It was a task to protect the Queen and Alice, and the shadows were a fairly easy race to handle, unfortunately it was only one wave of Heartless, the next wave is up, two of them were completely different. One of them a red bell like heartless with the same insignia as the Soldier on its stomach, and a yellow curled cap on its head. The other one was a fairly large heartless with a white cap, shining yellow eyes, and a jaggered mouth. It had a large gut and massive arms with chained bracelets, magenta overalls and black curled boots.

"Jiminy?" Donald asked. Jiminy knowing what to do, he took out his journal and looked upon it for info of these Heartless.

"Those Heartless are called Red Noctrune and Large Body. Sora attack the large one in the back! That's where he's vulnerable. As for the Red Noctrune, you can go all out on him, but be careful he can cast fireballs from his cap!" Jiminy explained.

"Got it!" Sora said as he slid down under the Large Body and wailed on him from behind. He was tougher to get rid of, but Sora did short work of it, suddenly he felt a tingling sensation from the rear.

"Huh... f-f-FIRE FIRE HELP!" Sora yelled out noticing his...rear's on fire.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed as he finished up on a whole batillion of Shadows. Soon he ran to him but was stopped by Golly.

"Wait, wait, wait! Before you go can you do me a favor and use your newly aquired Blizzard magic to freeze my arrows?" Golly asked as Donald sighed.

"Golly, REALLY? Now's not the time!" Donald groaned.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?" Golly begged.

"Fine!" Donald sighed as he froze Golly as he ran to Sora and used his Water magic to extinguish the flames engulfing the rear of the spiky haired boy. Meanwhile Golly turned to the Red Noctrune and smirked in determination.

"Since you're fire guys, this is a special delivery for you!" Golly smirked as he shot his newly aquired arrows at the Red Noctrunes. At impact, the red bell heartless froze up, they were completely encased in a block of ice. Soon Golly then shot that block of ice, destroying them all.

"Cool down, Heartless! ZING! HAHAHAhehehehe...oh great...thanks a lot, Tux." Golly mumbled.

"Meanwhile side by side, Goofy and Crocco were held up behind the Queen's podium surrounded by so many Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies. The two goofballs looked at the army surrounding them in thought as the queen shivered in fright at the army in front of her as she heeded no attention to the two, but to her card soldiers fighting on the field.

"So uh...what should we do here? Too many Heartless." Goofy implied.

"Maybe we should say 'please?'" Crocco suggested.

"USE YOUR HEADS YOU IDIOTS!" The Queen bellowed to her troops. At that remark, Goofy came up with an idea.

"I like yer thinkin' your majesty!" Goofy complimented as he suddenly zoomed in a circle dishing out majority of Heartless using his head...no joke he's seriously using his head.

"Now THAT'S thinking!" Crocco cheered as he went and did the same using his head to wipe out the rest of the Heartless. Needless to say, the Heartless surrounding them are gone.

"Oh brother..." the Queen sighed.

Back to Golly he was fighting all the Heartless with all his might, using all the arrows he can to stop them. He finished off the Heartless surrounding him, unfortunately for him, many more appeard surrounding the gopher again.

"Shucks, when's this gonna end?" Golly sighed catching his breath. Without warning, a Large Body charged at him and slammed him to Alice's cage as the girl looked to him in concern.

"Are you alright, Golly?" she asked.

"J-j-just tired..." he sighed.

"GOLLY, CATCH!" Dolly yelled out as she handed Golly a potion. He drinks the potion, the moment that he did, he began to feel his health, agility and stamina replenishing as if he was good as new!"

"OH YEAH! Alright, let's do it!" Golly said shooting at the Heartless ferociously.

"My hero..." Dolly sighed looking at her knight in...well a blue shirt.

"Back with Sora his strength and stamina were at full swing as he fought and fought slashing every Heartless coming towards him down. Just as he caught his breath, three familiar pests popped out from behind, as if they were in his hood at all time.

"HELOOOOOOOO, SORA!" Dot yelled out.

"Did you miss us?" Wakko asked.

"Didn't I catch you in the suburbs of Mississippi?" Yakko quipped.

"FOCUS!" Sora yelled as he slashed down the next wave of Heartless. As he took down the last wave he felt something touching his back, it were the extended eyes of all three Warner kids.

"W-what the heck are you doing?!" Sora yelled.

"Focusing..." Wakko said.

"OH CUT IT OUT!" Sora exasperated. Soon everyone noticed the courtroom was completely cleaned out of Heartless and both the Queen and Alice were safe in tact.

"A-a-a-are they gone?" the Queen asked in concern.

"Yep, they're probably coming back, but I'm sure they won't hit the courtroom again, not while we're around." Sora assured as the Queen, the White Rabbit, the King, and even Tux popped out from their hiding spots.

"Looks like everything worked out in the end!" Tux sighed.

"Says you! You weren't even helping!" Golly retorted.

"Everything didn't work out, just yet." Sora said as he ran to Alice's cage and summoned his Keyblade. At that moment, a radiant beam of light shined from the Keyblade shooting inside the keyhole of the cage. _SPRING!_ the keyhole snapped, opening the cage. Alice is free!

"Oh, Sora, thank you so much!" Alice said clinging onto Sora giving him a small hug.

"Yep. Now you're safe." Sora assured.

"Not just yet! You may have rid my castle of these wretched creatures, but the law is still the law! You are all guilty, and are all in contempt of court! CARDS!" The Queen said as the card soldiers pointed their weapons at the fugitives.

"Bail?" Golly asked.

"Bail." Sora replied.

"BAIL!" Donald screamed as everyone fleed out of the courtroom. "Don't let them get away! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen roared as the cards chased after them. Seems our heroes are now on the hunt.

* * *

 **o0o**

Meanwhile back in Wonderland, the group along with Alice fleed back into the Lotus Forest. Catching their breath, they finally find that there are no card soldiers in sight, they must of given up the chase.

"Phew! We lost em!" Donald sighed as he fell to the ground, catching his breath.

"Sora, I can't thank you enough." Alice thanked.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're just doing what's right." Sora said. Soon Dot zoomed in front of Alice glaring daggers at her.

"Yeah you're welcome, but if you think about taking my man away, you'll be sorry!" the small Warner growled.

"Dot!" Sora said calling her off. Soon Pikachu popped out of Sora's hood an went by Alice. The small girl was nonetheless intrigued by Pikachu.

"Goodness...I've never seen an animal like this. It can be an inhabitants here in Wonderland...oh my Darla will be much intrigued when she sees this creature." Alice mused.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"His name's Pikachu, Alice. I'm taking care of him when I found him attacked by the Heartless." Sora explaimed.

"Heartless? OH you mean those dastardly creatures!" Alice remembered. Suddenly everyone stopped their tracks when music echoed the forest once more. Someone was singing a familiar tune.

 _Twas a brilling, and da slythy toves,  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
_

 _All the mimsy, were the borogroves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe..._

"That voice...is that?" Alice said in surprise. Soon a familiar smile appeared on the tree tops again. The familiar smile appeared to be the same plump purple cat sitting with his mischivious grin. It's the Cheshire Cat!

"Cheshire Cat, it's you!" Alice said happily.

"Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit, per chance?" the cat said making two bunny ears with...his tail?"

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes, during my adventurtes here. And I can't say I care about the rabbit, anymore. I just wanna find my way home." Alice said sadly.

"Gawrsh, she must be homesick." Goofy acknowledged.

"I see...but it seems the Queen's way won't serve much help, this time, I take it?" the cat mused.

"Why you're the one who got me in that situation in the first place!" Alice retorted.

"Fair enough. But I can't say the forest isn't so safe, as well, what with the shadows making their way here. Now then, Sora, you better hurry, they're coming for her as we speak. With a light so bright, one can't simply look away at its alluring radiance." the cat says putting sunglasses on.

"Well which way did they go? I'll protect Alice and stomp them down." Sora said in determination.

"This way? That way? Does it matter which way? Up, down, left, right, this land is mixed up greater than before, thanks to the Heartless." the cat riddled.

"What should we do?" Dolly asked.

"Well...you could always go, that direction...the Upside-Down room is just through this path." Cheshire Cat said pointing to the clearing. However, it has the same Mad Hatter sign.

"THAT way? Seriously, where that Mad Hatter guy lives?" Golly asked.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"Mad Hatter?" Alice asked.

"Goodness, you haven't met him yet, have you?" Cheshire cat gasped as he continued. "Well, you're in for quite the surprise, my dear!"

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, this time, huh?" Sora asked walking to the path as Donald stopped him. "WAK? Where are you going?" the frantic duck asked.

"That Upside-Down room is just at this path, we don't really have much of a choice. Plus, we can't really go back, the Queen'll expect us." Sora explained.

"HELLO! _MAD_ Hatter? Does that mean NOTHING to you?" Golly objected.

"Normally, I would agree with Goll, here, and that's saying something because I'm zany, but now...ehhhhhhhhhh I can't say we have much of a choice, here. We just gotta lay low, boys. We're on the lamb." Yakko explained.

"No, I'm on the lamb." Wakko said riding on an actual lamb.

"Fine! Just until the Queen calls off the search." Donald said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Sora exclaimed as he raced deeper into the forest as his fine comrades joined along with him.

* * *

 **o0o**

Soon everyone went down the path into a one lone house deep in the forest. To everyone's surprise, they can hear some singing coming from the backyard. It sounds like a heck of a riot in there.

"Anyone else hear that?" Sora asked.

"How curious..." Alice mused as she and Sora went to take a look. Suddenly Jiminy popped from outta Sora's hood only to look at the boy sternly.

"Now hold on, you two, it's rude to just barge in on a party." Jiminy interjected. Sora simply ignored the cricket and peeked in the backyard. It was a large pink table with many chairs, and the table completely filled with plates and kettles of tea as the steam clouded the air, and as the kettles made a rhythmatic whistle in unison.

 _ **Mad Hatter:** A very merry unbirthday to us,_

 _ **March Hare:**_ _T_ o _us!  
_ _A very merry unbirthday to us,_

 _ **Mad Hatter:** To us!_

 _ **March Hare:** If there are no objections let it be unanimous_

 _ **Mad Hatter:** A very merry unbirthday, _

_**March Hare** A very merry unbirthday  
_

 _ **Mad Hatter & March Hare: **A very merry unbirthday to us!_

"Relax, Jiminy, it's only three people. I'm sure they won't mind us coming through." Sora said dismissively. Sure enough there were three people, indeed. One was a brown furred rabbit with blond hair and a red jacket. The other was a bucked tooth man wearing a yellow jacket and a large green top hat. The last figure was quite intriguing. It was a small pink figure with a gleaming red nose, a large blue cap, pink stubs for arms a red button on its stomach, and blue stubs for feet.

"Hat, rabbit, they must the Mad Hatter and March Hare. But I'm completely lost on what that third thing is." Golly insinuated.

"PIKA! PIKAPI! PIKAPIKA!" Pikachu said bouncing up and down.

"What is it boy? Did little Jimmy fall down the well, again?" Yakko asked as Pikachu glared at the quipping Warner. Suddenly all the kettles ceased their whistling and the hare began to sung out as the pink creature began to mimic the Mad Hatter.

 _ **March Hare:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa very merry unbirthday to me!_

 _ **Mad Hatter & Mime Jr.: **To who? __"(Mime, Mime?)"_

 _ **March Hare:** To me!_

 _ **Mad Hatter & Mime Jr.: **Oh you! "(Mime, Mime!)"_

 _ **March Hare:** A very merry unbirthday to you!_

 _ **Mad Hatter & Mime Jr.: **__Who me? "(Mime, Mime?)"_

 _ **March Hare:** Yes, you!_

 _ **Mad Hatter & Mime Jr.: **__Oh me!"(Mime, Mime!)"_

 _ **March Hare:** Let's all congradulate us with another cup of tea,  
A very merry unbirthday TO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU!" _

The hare sung as the Hatter took off his cap within another cap, which the hare took a medium size hat which was under a smaller hat, which Mime Jr. took a small hat which was under the smallest hat, which a purple mouse took finally revealing the Hatter's balding head. Suddenly clapping was heard from the far end of the table coming from Alice, stopping the three.

"NO ROOM, NO ROOM, NOPE NOPE, NO ROOM!" The two said as they were practically racing to the other end of the table as the small mime mimic the two.

"But I thought there was plenty of room." Alice said confused.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit without being invited." the March Hare interjected.

"I'll say it's rude. It's very, very rude indeed!" the Mad Hatter agreed.

"Mime, mime, mime, mime, mime, mime, mime!" the mime mimicked.

"Very, very, very rude indeed..." the purple mouse piped up, popping up slowly from inside a teacup.

"See what I told you?" Jiminy scoffed as Sora giggled bashfully.

"Sorry about that, it's more our fault. But if it's any concellation, I very much enjoyed your singing and I kinda wanted to kn-" Dot apologized but was interrupted by the March Hare.

"You enjoyed our singing?" the March Hare asked in intrest.

"OH-HOHO what a delight child! I must say we never really had much company, here. You all must simply have a cup of tea!" the Mad Hatter offered.

"Ah yes, indeed, you MUST have a cup of tea!" the March Hare offered taking a teacup pouring out a plate, a teacup, tea and sugar.

"Sure. And uh sorry for interrupting your birthday party," Sora said as he was about to take his cup of tea, but was quickly snatched away by the March Hare.

"Birthday? My dear boy, this is not a birthday party." the March Hare objected.

"It's not?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not! _THIS_ is an UNbirthday party." the Mad Hatter said pouring tea into his shirt collar and into a teacup.

"What the heck is an unbirthday?" Donald asked.

"It's very simple: 30 days have s- uh...no that's not it. An unbirthday if you have a birthday, then y-" the March Hare tried to explain, but realized one crucial thing. "T-they don't know what an unbirthday is..."

"How silly!" the Mad Hatter giggled as Mime Jr. only mimicked the hatter. As he tried to speak, tea bubbles only came out. At that moment, Mime Jr. took a tea kettle and gave it to the Hatter as he used it to freshen his breath.

"Thank you." Mad Hatter said to the Pokemon. Soon the March Hare brought all the teacups together and composed them, making a rhythmatic tune from their whistling again.

 _ **Mad Hatter:** Now, statistics prove, prove that you've ONE birthday,_

" _Ah, yes one birthday every year!"_ the March Hare piped up.

 _ **Mad Hatter:** Ah, but there are 364 UNbirthdays!_

" _Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"_ the March Hare finished.

"Gawrsh, if that's the case...then that must mean today's all our unbirthdays!" Goofy put together making only Golly and Donald sigh, not because of Goofy, but how maddening this whole ordeal is.

"It is?!" the March Hare exclaimed.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. exclaimed as well.

"What a small world this is." the Mad Hatter quipped.

"In that case..." the March Hare started as he and the Mad Hatter circled around the group, giving a big BIG cake to Alice, with all the colors of everyone here: Red for Sora, Blue for Donald, Green for Goofy, Dark Blue for Golly, Yellow for Dolly, Light blue for Alice, Orange for Crocco, Purple for Tux, and Black & White for the Warners, 11 candles for everyone here.

 _ **March Hare:** A very merry unbirthday!_

 _ **Alice:** To us?_

 _ **Mad Hatter & Mime Jr.: **__To you! "(Mime, mime!)"_

 _ **March Hare:** A very merry unbirthday!_

 _ **Sora:** For us?_

 _ **March Hare & Mime Jr.: **__For you!" "(Mime, mime!)"_

 _ **Mad Hatter:** Now blow the candles out, my friends and make your wish come true!_

Alice blew out the candles. Suddenly without warning the multi-layered cake was soaring in the air like fireworks.

 _ **Mad Hatter & March Hare: **__A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_

Soon the cake exploded revealing the doormant mouse as he floated blissfully down to everyone.

 _ **Doormant Mouse:** Twinkle, twinkle little bat  
How I wonder what you're at  
Up above the world, you fly  
Like a tea tray in the sky_

After reciting his little bit, the Doormant mouse blissfully floated down safely landing in the teapot he was in, to which the Mad Hatter sealed the teapot.

"That was lovely." Alice said clapping.

"Yeah, yeah, great party and all but we really must be g-

"And now, my friends...you were saying you're here to s-pardon," the Mad Hatter said taking a bite from...the plate...before continuing. "You were saying you needed to seek information of some kind?" the Mad Hatter asked as everyone blinked in confusion.

"I guess you can call it information. See we're trying to find the source of the h-" Sora said.

"CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! EVERYBODY MOVE DOWN!" The Mad Hatter interrupted as suddenly everyone was being forced to move down a seat.

"W-huh? But my tea!" Dot said sadly as everyone moved down a seat.

" _Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!_ " the March Hare sung taking Alice's teacup. As the Hatter took the seat next to Donald, he took a kettle with three spouts.

"Would you like for a little more tea, my friend?" the Hatter offered as the duck sighed.

"I can't say I need more if I haven't even gotten any yet?" Donald grumbled loud enough for the March Hare to hear him and take his tea kettle with no pipe.

"Ah, but you can't say you need less, either!" the March Hare said cracking Donald's kettle as if it was an egg, as tea was poured to his cup.

"Exactly! Why, you can always take more than nothing." the Mad Hatter says as he poured a whole container of sugar, filling the cup and gave it to the blonde haired girl.

"But we only meant t-" Alice said tasting more sugar than tea by chance.

"And now, my spiky haired friend, I sense that something seems to be troubling you. Won't you tell us all about it?" the Mad Hatter said enjoying a small tower of teacups filled with tea.

"Start from the beginning." the March Hare said resting on the table.

"Yes, the beginning is important. And when you reach the end, just STOP right there." the Mad Hatter said.

"I guess...well...this whole thing started when I was resting on my islands with Riku and Kairi." Sora said as Donald looked at the boy shocked. Apparently avoiding the 'world order' rule is too much to ask for him.

"VERRRRRRRY interesting! Who's Riku and Kairi?" the March Hare asked.

"They're my two best friends. We've been playing there since we were young...but something happened recently involving the monsters hiding in the forest, they're the same kind t-" Sora explained.

"MONSTERS?!" The Mad Hatter shouted.

"Oh dear, they must be big scary creatures aren't they? Oh well, I'm sure if we feed them a nice cup of my nice soothing camomile tea, they'll be qui-" the March Hare hypothesized.

"I hate to be a bother, Mr. March Hare, but I sincerely doubt tea will calm Heartless d-" Jiminy interjected as his teacup was suddenly taken away by the Mad Hatter, who inspected its emptiness. You should know what that means, by now.

"CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN, MOVE DOWN!" The Mad Hatter yelled as everyone mumbled and grumbled.

"Aww phooey, this is getting ridiculous." Donald sighed forced to move a seat down.

" _Clean cup, move down, move down, move down~"_ the March Hare sung as everyone once again moved a seat down.

"And now my boy, as you were saying?" the Mad Hatter said inticed by Sora's story.

"Right...the monsters, took my island- that was the last thing I remember after arriving in some sort of town. Then I met these guys, and around that time, I got this thing;' Sora said pointing to the Warners as he summoned the keyblade to which the Hatter, the Hare and Mime Jr. marvled at it.

"Goodness, it's not everyday we see such a peculiar key. Tell me, boy what can you do with it?" the March Hare marvled.

"Why, Sora used it to free me from the trap set by the Queen." Alice replied for the boy.

"The QUEEN?" The Mad Hatter and the March Hare said in shock.

"Yeah, and we need to find someplace to hide from her and t-" Goofy said interrupted by Donald who gave out a startling quack.

"HEARTLESS!" The duck mage screamed. "Yep, that's them!" Goofy replied. "NO, you idiot! HEARTLESS!" Donald shouted pointed at the Heartless appearing at the gate.

"Oh dear, not them again!" Alice grimaced.

"GOODNESS!" The Mad Hatter said shocked.

"I-I don't suppose they would like some t-tea?" the March Hare shivered. Ignoring the two shocked man and rabbit, Sora leaped out and slashed down the shadows easily.

"Hate to leave, but we gotta find the source of these things and fast!" Sora said as he noticed a door leading back to the house as he, Alice, and the other followed him quickly.

* * *

 **o0o**

The setting everyone was now in, was the Bizarre Room...but it feels much, MUCH different then the way they entered this world. Everything was indeed...Upside-Down just as the Cheshire Cat implied before. Speak of the devil, our heroes looked up and noticed the cat resting on the top of the stairs.

"OK so this is the upside-down room. Where do we go from there?" Donald asked the cat.

"There's a shadow of great darkness within this world, I believe it is indeed the source, you're looking for." the Cheshire Cat said.

"So there is a Heartless leader somewhere here? What do we do?" Dolly asked.

"We simply draw it out. If you want to find the great shadow, I suggest turning on the lights." the Cheshire Cat said pointing to two candlepots resting on the tables. At their small size it was rather difficult but they got up the first table and used fire magic to light the first candle.

"Like this?" Sora asked

"It's still far dim, make the room brighter. Light the candle over there and I'm sure it will brighten up the room." the Cheshire Cat replied as Golly looked at him skeptically.

"I'm kinda debating with myself wether or not I should even trust you, cat." Golly said glaring at the cat, but his facial expression did not change one bit.

"To trust, or not to trust. I trust you to decide whom you trust." the Cheshire Cat riddled.

"Too much trusting...makes my brain hurt." Wakko groaned. At that moment Sora threw a fireball from the keyblade, lighting the second candle from afar.

"Nice, Sora! You're really getting the hang of your fire magic." Dolly complemented.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy when you get use to it. Wish I could say the same about my new blizzard magic, though..." Sora sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, too." Donald said easing Sora's pain. The boy gave a smile to the duck and then he turned to the Cheshire Cat. "Alright, cat. What's next?" Sora asked.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadow soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows will certainly hunt for Alice, but who knows? They might go after the doorknob, too." the Cheshire Cat said as he disappears once again.

"We gotta find our way back to the bizarre room. The place we came here through." Tux said.

"What about Alice? If the shadow thing really is coming there, it's gonna come after her, once more she can't stick around here. Not while Queenie's still on the hunt for us." Dot implied.

"I'm sure we'll think of a way. For now we gotta get there." Sora said.

"Look, the Cheshire Cat made another path for us!" Wakko said pointing to the Cat's footprints leading to a path with a locked door hinge. Goofy switched the door hinge opening the door leading to a different area as everyone jumped in.

* * *

 **o0o**

"Looks like we're back at the Queen's castle." Goofy said looking at his surroundings which turns out to be indeed the castle courtroom. Fortunately for everyone, the no one was here.

"Where is everyone? Tux asked.

"Probably at a lunch break?" Yakko implied.

"No, no that's not it. Perhaps the reason no one's here is because they're all out in the forest looking for us?" Alice insinuated.

"Either way, I'm sure there's nothing to stop us, let's press on. The Bizarre Room's just through that hole." Crocco said as he and the others exited the castle and back to where this whole ordeal all began.

* * *

 **o0o**

Soon everyone returned to familiar territory, even to Alice, as they found the Cheshire Cat sitting on the table with the potions that made everyone small. "You'll have a better look from high up, my friends." the Cheshire Cat called out. Soon everyone climbed up the chair and met with the cat. But just as they were about to communicate,

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a familiar voice snarled. The group turned to see Alice being blocked off by the card soldiers. Walking in front of the table, came the Queen.

"Your majesty," the Cheshire Cat said curtly.

"Don't 'your majesty' me, CAT! I know you're the one fraternizing with the fugitives, and I won't allow it." the Queen said sternly.

"Look, your majesty, this is all a big misunderstanding! Just hear us ou-" Sora called out but was interrupted by the Queen.

"SILENCE! Y-YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE! YOU AND THAT KEYBLADE OF YOURS!" The Queen yelled as everyone looked at her shocked.

"WAK? How do YOU know about the Keyblade?" Donald yelled.

"I've had my experiences with the outside world. I know there are no real records of you in my kingdom, therefore you all came from a completely different world!" the Queen yelled.

"Wow..." Jiminy said stunned.

"Pika..." Pikachu said astonished.

"I will not allow you fools to disrupt my kingdom! I shall put an end to you and your insolent key! CARDS! OFF WITH TH-" The Queen yelled but was interrupted by a loud rumble.

"The shadow should be here, my friends. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" the Cheshire Cat mused as the potions disappeared. Suddenly a strange figure dropped down from the cealing and in front of everyone here. No doubt it was a Heartless and it is huge.

"W-w-w-what?" the Queen said completely stricken with fear.

The Heartless was like a tower like creature with a long neck and 5 faces stacked on top of each other with a pattern of red and black. Its arms are long and black appendics folded as if they were paper as it juggles two purple juggling sticks. It's wearing a red and black armor with shoulder pads and its legs are shaped as if they were scissor jacks.

"What on earth is THAT?!" The Queen yelled.

"THAT is the source of all the Heartless attacking, the reason why we're here, your majesty." Sora explained.

"So these 'things' are real? And they're the ones responsible for the theft of my heart?" the Queen asked astonished. Suddenly the creature extended its paper like arms and prepared to strike the Queen.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald yelled warding off the arm, saving the Queen.

"Your majesty, we'll handle things here, you and your guards need to go someplace safe!" Sorta ordered snapping the Queen out of her stun.

"No one tells ME what to do...but I'll let this slide until this whole thing is over." the Queen said as she and her guards retreated back to the door leading to the castle. Alice however was free...but she couldn't take this.

"My dear, over here!" the doornob called out. As everyone was concentrated on the Heartless boss, Alice was the one who heard the door. Quickly she raced to the door, without warning she turned the doorknob making the door cringe with pain.

"DOH! Still locked, you know." the doorknob cringed.

"But the Heartless, the Queen...it's too much to bear, Mr. Doorknob! I simply must get out!" Alice said in concern.

"But you _ARE_ outside." the Doorknob corrected.

"What?" Alice said confused.

"See for yourself." the Doorknob said opening his mouth up wide. Alice viewed the inside and noticed a view of herself sleeping with a cat sleeping on her apron.

"W-why that's me! I'm asleep!" Alice said. Without warning a fireball came right after her.

"ALICE LOOK OUT!" Tux shouted. Just in time, the girl dodged the fireball as it landed at the door.

"Alice! If that's your way back home, I suggest you use it!" Sora called out dishing damage on the Heartless' neck. But the girl looked at the team in concern.

"But what about you?" Alice asked in concern.

"Don't worry, we'll clean things up from here. Get going!" Sora shouted. Soon Alice took one last look back at the group and suddenly started to disappear while chanting ALICE WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP ALICE!

" _Sora, do be careful. I apologize for not staying too long to thank you. In my adventures here, you truly were the kindest I've met. I hope you find your friends."_ the girl says in thought as she finally disappeared back to the real world.

Meanwhile back on the fight, it was truly heated up...literally. The Heartless boss was using fire on its juggling sticks, and played with the group for a long, long while. Finally he put a juggling stick near one of its mouth and blew an amazing breath of fire towards the group practically roasting them. As the fight goes on, only the Cheshire Cat watched the whole thing in the same mischivious grin, ticking Golly off.

"Y'know, I'd like to be the first to say THIS WAS ALL THE CAT'S FAULT!" Golly said shooting arrows in the process.

"I agree! That no good cat tricked us!" Donald snarled.

"A trick you say? Nay, I need not. The Cheshire Cat takes heart in aiding those in need." the Cheshire Cat said as the Heartless made its mood, swinging the flames towards Sora. He dodged it luckily, but his rear...well not so lucky.

"ACK! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Sora yelled running around in circles as Donald tried to catch the boy on fire.

"Hold still, ya goof!" Donald yelled.

"And it seems you're in dire need of assistance. Rather a miracle you've made it this far." the Cheshire Cat mused looking at this whole scene. Finally Donald used Water on the boy, putting the flames.

"Thanks, again..." Sora said bashfully.

"Forget about it, let's get rid of this thing already." Donald sighed.

"What is this thing, anyway?" Dot said catching up with Sora and Donald.

"The Trickmaster," Jiminy said popping out from Sora's hood and looking to his Heartless research. "According to this, the Trickmaster loves to use mainly fire to deal with his enemies. His weakness is Ice magic!" Jiminy explained.

"Quite the coincidence that I've given you such a spell? I feel now is the oppertune time to use it." the Cheshire Cat pointed out.

Alright then... **_BLIZZARD!_** " Sora called out as he once again felt a freezing sensation from the keyblade. Suddenly it projected a small ice beams towards the Trickmaster. It's doing damage to him, but not enough. Soon enough the Trickmaster made the second move and shot fireballs at the three.

"WATCH YER BACK, FELLAS!" Goofy said as he repelled the fireball with his shield.

"Good timing, Goofy." Sora said.

"If you're gonna fight with Ice, you're gonna need more magic! Grab it!" Dolly called out as she took a cubed vial and threw it to Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Ether! Just smash it down with your palms! It'll replenish all your magical energy!" Dolly called out. Sora then smashed the Ether down as it was then turned into small magical blue dust. Soon it swirled around the boy to which he suddenly felt a magical sensation pouring through him.

"Great now you'll have enough to finish him off!" Donald said as the Trickmaster stomped on the floor creating a shockwave through the field.

"What do you mean finish him off? Ice isn't making a dent on him!" Sora retorted.

"Remember what I said before! You gotta REALLY focus on what it is you're trying to do!" Donald explained to Sora's confusion.

"Wha?" Sora says in confusion.

"Channel your magic through the keyblade. This time instead of warm thoughts, think cold thoughts, thoughts as cold as a blizzard itself! Imagine that power of freezing your opponent and let it all loose!" Donald explained.

"Channel the magic...think cold thoughts through my heart...the...LET IT LOOSE!" Sora said in thought as his Keyblade was suddenly glowing in a florescent blue light as the cold filled the air.

"G-g-g-g-got a b-b-b-blanket?" Crocco asked feeling the cold covering Yakko who was now wearing a big ol' jacket and a cap. "Never left home without one." Yakko says to the audiance.

"HA! I can't even feel the cold! I'm a penguin." Tux gloated.

" _ **DEEP FREEZE!"**_ Sora yelled channeling a powerful stream of ice at the Trickmaster. Soon the Heartless itself was suddenly turning stiff as it was now freezing and freezing as that power projected from the Keyblade. Soon the Trickmaster was completely frozen stiff.

"I'll handle this." Yakko said as he touched the frozen Heartless with only one gloved finger. Suddenly the Heartless began to tumble down and break into a million pieces. Soon a heart appeared from the chest piece of the shattered Trickmaster as the heart blissfully floated up high until it dissappeared in the darkness. Soon the frozen pieces finally began to disappear. The Trickmaster was no more.

"That'll show em!" Donald gloated.

"Splendid, simply superb performance, my friend! That's an show of innate talent, that display. Your powers do bloom, if I do say so, myself. Keep it up and I guarentee you'll florish into something MUCH stronger." the Cheshire Cat cheered. Golly, however had enough of the Cheshire Cat and his riddles.

"Alright, wise guy, JUST WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?!" Golly yelled out, but the mysterious cat chose to ignore it. Wakko however was curious on one thing:

"Where's Alice?" Wakko asked.

"She made her way back home, thanks to all of you." the doorknob piped up. "Sora, you are indeed a key bearer, is that correct?"

"Uh..yeah?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Then I recocomend you look in here." the Doorknob said opening his mouth. The group came closer to the doorknob and peeked from inside his mouth. Something was glowing inside: A keyhole.

"A keyhole? Wha-WOAH!" Sora yelled as his keyblade suddenly activated and shot a beam of light in the keyhole. A _CLICK_ was heard, suddenly the light died down and the doorknob closed it's mouth.

"Excellent work, my lad, you have saved the land. With the keyhole sealed, Wonderland will be safe from Heartless. Of course they'll still appear, but in smaller numbers." the Cheshire Cat said.

"Huh. Do you think there are other keyholes on other worlds?" Goofy asked.

"Who am I to spoil the surprise, when you yourself can see it for your own eyes? Ta-taaaa~" the Cheshire Cat said as he finally disappeared.

"Oh, and one more thing, boy, this was lodged in my mouth, as well." the doorknob said as he spit out a small piece...piece of what though?

"A gummi?" Golly asked.

"Gummi?" Sora asked.

"That's the structure we use to make our ship. But this ain't a gummi I recognize, no sir." Goofy explained.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said taking the gummi piece. Sora the used the keyblade and opened the door back out. "Alright, I suppose we've overstayed our welcome, here. Let's get out of her-" Golly said

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice called out. It was none other than the Queen of Hearts and her soldiers. Also with her is the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Mime creature.

"Aw, c'mon are you here to take us in?" Tux sighed.

"After all we've done to save your kingdom, you STILL want us arrested?" Donald exasperated.

"Well...I WAS going to have your heads...but...I decided...since you saved my kingdom...I will grant you a full pardon." the Queen sighed. You can tell she wasn't happy on giving them a full pardon.

"For real? We're not fugitives?!" Sora said happily.

"No. Now...go away before I change my mind!" the Queen commanded as she and the card soldiers left the room, leaving the. As she said that, the mime creature started to walk up to Pikachu in curiosity, to the Hatter's noticing.

"Mime?" the creature said.

"Pika! Pikapika!" Pikachu said happily.

"Now where do you think you're going Mime Jr?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"Mime Jr? OH right, that creature at the tea party. What even is he anyway?" Golly asked the hatter.

"He must be a Pokémon like Pikachu." Sora implied.

"I myself can't explain what exactly the little guy is, but March and I found him wandering the woods alone. It could've been a pleasent conversation..if he would of...eh you know." the Mad Hatter explained.

"I do...anyway, there's this guy named Professor Oak who specializes in Pokémon. Maybe we can take Mime Jr and Pikachu to Oak since he...well knows all about them." Sora explained.

"That's not up to me. What do you say, mime?" the Mad Hatter asked the Pokémon. Mime Jr gave it some thought as he turned back to the two crazies who found him, to a new friend. Mime Jr then gave the Mad Hatter and March Hare a small hug and ran to Sora.

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr saluted.

"Looks like that's his choice. Take care of him will ya?" the Mad Hatter said to his new friends.

"I will." Sora replied.

"And while you're at it, stop by for a cup of tea or two. You're always welcome, no matter what the queen says." the March Hare said waving at the leaving group.

"Thanks, March Hare. And I'm sure we'll all be back by tea time." Sora said as he and everyone waved at the Hatter and Hare as they left the world through teleportation.


	9. Olympus Coliseum I: The Land of Heroes

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Olympus Coliseum**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **What We Are(Animaniacs, 1993)  
**_ _ **Feat. Wakko, Yakko, Dot, & Sora**_

After resolving the chaos that is Wonderland logic, our heroes are sitting in their rooms as the Gummi Ship blasted off at full speed to the next world. Taking the advantage to know his teammates a little more, Sora, Pikachu, and his new friend Mime Jr went to the room of the chaotic Warner brothers and sister.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Sora asked knocking on the door. Immediately it slid opened, as Sora took action and entered the room. One thing's for sure, it was completely cluttered with junk as random as it can be. It was an absolute pigsty in here.

"Like it? We decorated the place to look like home!" Dot said as she and her brothers met with the boy and his Pokémon at the entrance.

"Your place looks like _THIS_?" Sora asked startled.

"Yep, it's not as cozy as everbody else's home, but hey we live in a water tower!" Yakko quipped.

"It SUUUUUUURE is home." Wakko said covering himself with a blanket. "I'm as snug as a bug on a rug." Wakko said pointing down to a snuggling bug that was indeed on the run.

"EEK!" Dot shireked as she took out her mallet, smashing the bug. "Sorry. I'm no fan of bugs.

"But...don't you have like a monster in a bo-y'know what...nevermind." Sora sighed avoiding to question Warner logic. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda have something to ask-that is if you're up for it. If you're not comfortable answering, then I understand." Sora said.

"Sure!" Dot replied for the three.

"I'll need you guys to pay attention for this, so please stay foc-THAT'S NOT FOCUSED!" Sora exclaimed as he looked to the Warners only to see them with bags of money within their posession.

"Soooooo...where's attention?" Wakko asked.

"...HUH?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You told us to pay attention. I think we've got enough money to pay the man." Yakko quipped.

"Do you think he's dreamy?" Dot says blissfully, with hearts in her eyes. Sora gave out a tired sigh.

"Nevermind I'll just get right to the point." Sora sighed as the three Warners put their bucks away and listened to their friend intentionally. "Alright...so during my journey, so far with you guys, I've only noticed everyone here are talking animals."

"Yeah..." the Warners say in unison as Golly walked past the door. As curiosity peaked him, the gopher male stopped and watched the conversation.

"So Donald's a duck, Goofy's a dog, Golly and Dolly are gophers, Tux is a penguin, and Crocco's a crocodile." Sora continued.

"Alligator." Golly interrupted.

"Right, alligator. I've recognized their species pretty easily...but not you guys. So um, don't take this the wrong way guys...but what _ARE_ you guys?" Sora asked.

"Uh-oh." Golly muttered.

"I'm not saying it as an insult or anything, but I'm just curious. NEVER in my school have we learned about your species. I just want to know- actually I _NEED_ to know." Sora finished.

"Now you've done it." Golly grumbled.

"Huh?! What'd I do?!" Sora asked in concern. Soon he noticed the Warners have a sly grin on them, including Yakko.

"You _REALLY_ want to know, Sora?" Yakko asked smugly.

"Yes, I really do want to know. No offense, guys, but you're not really the most normal of the bunch." Sora replied to which Yakko took a little offense to that.

"Us _MOI,_ not normal? Perposterous. I'm as normal as the next kid." Yakko retorted.

"Me too!" Wakko said standing upside down.

"Me three!" Dot says stretching her cheeks.

"See just like that! I'm telling you, I've never seen any animals as crazy as you three. Plus I can't even say you're dogs, because you don't look an inch like one. SERIOUSLY WHAT _ARE_ YOU THREE?" Sora exasperated.

"I wouldn't leave dogs off the table just yet." Wakko intervened.

"Why's that?" Sora asked.

"Well..." Wakko said as he skid right in front of the key boy and began to sing.

 ** _Wakko:_** _Maybe we are dogs, cute little dogs with ears, WOOF WOOF!  
With little tails so we can wag~  
Hey, let's go fetch his slippers and play tag!_

At that moment as Wakko chowed down on a lone slipper, in unison the Warners dog piled on they spiky haired boy as Wakko chomped on his nose.

"OW OW! GUYS GET OFF!" Sora yelled as they obeyed. Soon Dot then went down on all fours and faced they keyblade's chosen one.

 _ **Dot:** Maybe I'm a cat, what do you think of that?  
A lovely cat that all the world adores~  
_

 _And here's my kitty paws, with little kitty claws  
Which I like to sharpen on the couch!_

Taking out razor sharp claws from her gloved 'paw' the Warner sister then turned to the nearby couch and sliced it in fours startling Sora the most.

"Uhhh...uhhh that's interesting..." Sora said striken with fear of those claws. Soon Yakko bounced up to him with his ears streighten up, and his tail curled to a bun.

 ** _Yakko:_** _Maybe I'm a bunny, hopping 'round here happy as I please~  
Or penguins and it's cold which __makes you sneeze!_

Suddenly the scenery changed into the artic, Sora shiver and shiver from the coldness. Golly was brought to the scene as well, but due to his warm gopher fur, he was easily warmed up.

"AHH-CHOO! This isn't funny!" Sora yelled as his sneeze sent him flying to the air. Finally as he met with ground and as the scene changed back to normal, the boy suddenly noticed he was sitting on something soft, until he realizes...it was Yakko, to Sora's dismay.

 ** _Yakko:_** _I've got it_ _, of course! Maybe I'm a horse!  
I can live on oats n' hay,  
And laugh, and run, and JUMP, N' PLAY!  
And you can ride on me, all day~_

After galloping all over the room, Yakko then came to a sudden halt sending Sora flying to a nearby bookcase. Sora then fell to the ground as he dizzily looked to the gopher practically laughing his butt off.

"No way..." Sora says groggily.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This, THIS is entertainment!" Golly guffawed. Soon the gopher noticed Dot coming to the boy with a terrible oder. He then noticed she had a long and bushy tail as if it was from a skunk's

 ** _Dot:_** _Hey-ey maybe I'm a skunk!_

 ** _Sora:_** _No offense, you REALLY stink!_

Then Yakko came to him as the boy noticed a dinosaur shadow.

 _ **Yakko:** A dinosaur might be so fun!_

 ** _Sora:_** _But, then you'd be extinct!_

Soon Wakko and Dot camed to Sora dressed as a bee and a ladybug.

 _ **Dot:** Maybe we're all insects!_

 ** _Wakko:_** _Do you like bugs and bees?_

 ** _Sora:_** _You're already buggy in the head!_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Maybe we're giant fleas!_

As Sora was about to give up on the answer, Yakko was suddenly behind him dressed in a flea costume. "GAH!" Sora yelped as he was fleed from the room and into another room as Golly followed him. It looks like the ship has its own aquarium, because there are many fish around here. He then noticed Dolly feeding the fish.

"Here you go, little fishy." Dolly said feeding it to a fish...dressed like a clown. The fish only honked its nose at her.

"Hilarious." Sora grumbled. Soon a _SPLASH_ was heard in the tank behind him, and he noticed two familiar characters disguised as an eel and a seal.

 ** _Dot:_** _Maybe an electric eel,_

 ** _Sora:_** GAH!

 ** _Wakko:_** _Or a seal!_

 ** _Dot:_** _Get real! Hey wait a minute, I got it now!_

 ** _Sora:_** _You do?_

 ** _Dot:_** _Yes I do!_

Finally all three Warners regrouped in their normal forms.

 _ **The Warners:** We're not bees and we're not cats, or bugs, and horses, and things like that!  
What we are is clear and absolute~  
What we are dear Sora..._

"Is cute!" Dot finished as all the Warners were now hugging the key boy, ending the song with one big sloppy smooch from all three of them. "Sorry I asked..." Sora grumbled in exaustion.

"Take it from me, Sora, you're not gonna crack this one. Believe me when I say we've been trying to crack this case for years. We _STILL_ don't know what the three are." Golly explained.

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Sora yelled.

"Was that what this whole thing was about? You were trying to find out what species the Warners are?" Dolly asked finishing her duty to feed the fish.

"Yep. Wow...I didn't know the ship has an aquarium!" Sora mused looking at the large room.

"I'm surprise this small ship can even fit an aquarium...can I eat a fish?" Wakko asked.

"No, Wakko. For the last time." Dolly said. "Anyway, this ship can fit many things. The durability of the Gummi blocks allow us to make more and more rooms." she explained. Soon Sora examined the fish and noticed the weird variety.

"These are strange fish..." Sora said.

"Yeah I know. What we have here are the funniest and creepiest looking fish we collected all from our homeworld, Toontown. The Mickey wanted to keep them for the memories since he left the town." Dolly explained.

"Mickey?" Sora asked.

"The King. Toontown Central was where he, the queen and everyone else lived in. He won our first annual Million Dreams Award, he was given the key to Disney Castle given the title King of Toontown, and the Toon Council his subjects." Dolly explained.

"Toon Council? You mean Donald, Goofy and all of you?" Sora asked.

"That's right." Yakko replied.

"Wow...I hope we visit your world, someday." Sora mused.

" _ **ATTENTION EVERYONE! Get to the cockpit now! We're nearing a world!** " _Gadget announced from the cockpit.

"Let's hope it won't be as crazy as the last one." Dolly sighed reminded by the events that transpired in Wonderland...and I'm sure it's those events best forgotten.

* * *

 **o0o**

Soon everyone took noticed as they landed in a small but buzzling Greese acropolis filled with many people wearing nothing more than togas and skirts as everyone mainly cringed at the sight. Meanwhile Dolly and Wakko's attention was on a high set of stairs just at the edge of town.

"Togas...?" Tux cringed.

"You gotta admit they're slimming." Wakko said wearing a toga, himself.

"So what is this place, Donald?" Goofy asked as Donald took out a small Gummi. Soon it projected an image of the world.

"Alright, according to the Data Gummi, this place is the city of Thebes. It had many problems regarding tornados, blizzards, earthquakes volcano eruptions, and monsters amuck. But it all changed. Now, Thebes is a buzzling acropolis selling all kinds of merchendise of their hero, Hercules." Donald read from the Gummi.

"Hercules, huh?" Golly mused.

"You know Hercules?" Everyone turned their attentions to an old man wearing a red toga.

"No, we just only heard of him." Donald lied.

"Oh. Well...you don't look like you're from these parts. Are you here to participate in the games? The Coliseum's just up those stairs." the old man said pointing to the steps at the edge of town.

"Games, huh? Thank you sir." Sora said as he went ahead to the longs set of stairs.

* * *

 _10 minutes later.._

Finally our heroes reached the top of the stairs, exausted, tired, completely out of breath. I'm sure you would with stairs like these.

"This * **Pant** * is why ***Pant** * ELEVATORS WERE INVENTED!" Golly exasperated finally dropping to the floor, exausted.

"Come now, Golly you need the exercise." Dolly scoffed.

"Don't pity me!" Golly retorted. Soon everyone finally caught their breath and looked upon the gigantic stadium before them. The golden statues uniting swords in front of the colosseum gates.

 _World Name: Olympus Coliseum_

"So that's the coliseum right? Any information on that, Donald?" Crocco asked as Donald took out the Data-G.

"Alright so the Olympus Coliseum. Famous heroes and warriors from around the multiverse gather at this very stadium regularly to pit themselves against each other in the most brutal of challenges and martial arts tournaments, to fight for glory, honor, grace. But even the strongest of heroes can never win between the mighty demi-god, Hercules." Donald read.

"This Hercules fella sound pretty tough, don't ya think?" Goofy presumed.

"Well, he's gonna participate in these games right? I bet we can take him down a notch." Sora says determinedly.

"Good words, good words. Except it says he's a DEMI-GOD!" Donald retorted.

"Demi-God, shemi-god, no matter what I bet I'll take him." Sora said determindly as he opened the door leading to the coliseum vestibule. Once inside the small room, they noticed a small plump satyr fixing up the board.

"Uh..." Sora said but was interrupted by the satyr.

"Good timing, champ. Do me a favor and move that pedistal over there, will ya? I got to spruce things up for the gaaaames." the satyr said pointing to the large block on the right of the room, without even turning around. As Sora went towards the block...

"You're an idiot." Golly said bluntly.

"What?" Sora said cluelessly.

"There's no way you'll move that hunk of stone." Golly retorted.

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Sora said as he tried to push the pedistal. Only thing is...he can't. He tries and tries to push the block, but it won't budge, not even an inch.

"It weighs a ton." Sora said struggling to move the block until he gave up entirely.

"Told you so." Golly gloated.

"IT WAS WORTH A TRY DANGIT!" Sora retorted.

"What's all that racket, Herc? Did ya move the block yet?" the satyr intervened without even acknowledging the group...at all.

"Sorry...it's just way too heavy." Sora replied.

"Yeah, yeah, get to it. The crowd'll be here any mom-WAITAMINUTE WHAT?! TOO _HEAVY_?! I didn't train ya into a spineless g-" the saytr said gaining full attention as he finally turned around to see the group.

"Oh, wrong guys. What are you all doing here? This here's the world's famous coliseum, heroes only. And I got my hands full preparing for the gaaaaames, so get lost pipsqueaks." the satyr implied as Sora only pouted.

"Look kid, it's nothing personal. It's like this: heroes come from all over, fighting ferocious monsters, facing the toughest of trials right here at this very coliseum." the satyr explained.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald retorted.

"Yep! Sora's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy implied.

"And we're heroes too!" Dot implied as well. Suddenly a small snicker was heard from the satyr, to which Sora easily took offense.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked.

"It's-it's just... _YOU SQUIRTS?_ HEROES? GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the satyr's laugh became full on cackles. Sora didn't like it at all.

"Are you doubting me, good sir?! I've fought a bunch of monsters, on my way here!" Sora retorted as the satyr's laughing finally died down.

"PLEASE, kid! If you can't even move this-" the satyr said as he went to move the stone pedistal...or try. "Then you can't call yourself-" he said straining, trying to move the block...he was failing. "A hero!" he's failing...badly.

"You done?" Dolly scoffed as the satyr finally rested on the ground tired as Sora glanced at him smugly.

"Alright, fine! I guess it takes more than brawns. But enlighten me, kid, show me what _YOU_ can do." the satyr grumbled.

"No problem. I won't disappoint...uhhh..." Sora said as he forgot to ask him something crucial.

"Huh? OH! Right. Names Philoctetes, kid. Call me Phil." the satyr introduced himself.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends: Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Crocco, and Tux." Sora said introducing him and his friends.

"Don't forget us, Sora!" Jiminy said as he Pikachu and Mime Jr popped out of the boy's hood.

"Right. And this is Jiminy Cricket, Pikachu, and Mime Jr." Sora introduced.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Miiiime mime mime!" Mime Jr saluted.

"Quite the crowd you got, here. You're gonna need to train alone on this one, though." Phil said surprising Sora and the group.

"Why?!" Dolly asked.

"Sorry, toots. But the kid's gonna need to learn how to rely on his own strength, not just the strength from his friends. Show me what you're made of, in the arena." Phil explained.

"Sora..." Donald said in concern.

"I'll be fine." Sora assured as he and the others entered the arena.

 **o0o**

Our heroes were now in outside, in the heart of the colosieum: the arena itself. Within the arena are barrels scattered around the arena. With his friends sitting on the sidelines, Sora looked determindly at the obstacle course as Phil watched him with a stpowatch at hand.

"Alright, kid, the rules are simple. Bust the barrels within the time limits. Magic's aloud. OK...GO!" Phil said starting the stopwatch at 30 seconds.

Sora simply charged at the first three barrels, smashing them at once. Relentlessly, the boy smashed down each barrel he sees until he reached the final seconds on the clock. His dearest friends cheered heartily at his friend.

"TIME!" Phil called out stopping the stopwatch noticing all the barrels are gone.

"Not bad. For a beginner, that is." Phil said as he formed more barrels on the field.

"More, huh? Easy as pie." Sora scoffed as Phil once again took out his stopwatch. "You've got one minute to clear all these barrels. Same rules apply, bust the barrels, magic's aloud, got it? OK GO!" Phil said starting up the stopwatch.

Sora rushed to the first three barrels in front of him and destroyed them at ease. Easily he bashed almost all the barrels before him, up until he met with one that was out of reach. But, Sora gets the idea.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Sora yelled out shooting a fire ball at the keyblade directly towards the far away barrel, destroying it from a far reach.

"WHOO YEAH! He's really getting the hang of magic, ain't he?" Goofy cheered. Unknown to the dog, Donald's cheering ceased and his cheering turned into worry.

" _He is...isn't he? That's just what I'm worried about..._ " Donald said in thought.

"TIME!" Phil called out stopping the stopwatch as Sora took out the last barrel and ran to the satyr out of breath.

"How...was THAT?!" Sora panted as Phil looked at him, impressed.

"Hey, you're better than I thought, kid. You're not half bad, in fact you're well on your way of being a hero." Phil said impressed.

"Then, I guess I'm heading for the games, huh?" Sora said smugly.

"Afraid not." Phil denied.

"WHAT?!" Sora retorted.

"WHY NOT?!" Exclaimed.

"TWO WORDS: YOU GUYS AIN'T HEROES!" Phil retorted.

"That's not fair!" Sora complained.

"Uh...did you count two words?" Goofy asked Tux.

"I counted an extra two...or at least I would if I actually had hands and not FLIPPERS!" Tux cried out frustrated as he showed Goofy his jet black flippers.

"Look kid, you wanna be a hero? Practice this spell, and unless you got yourself a pass, you ain't going to the games. NOW BEAT IT!" Phil yelled kicking the group out the vestibule. It was at that moment Sora felt a tingling sensation eminating from the Keyblade. As if an electrical surge is coming out of it.

"Oooh, shiny..." Crocco said as he touched the keyblade, only to be electricified the moment he touched it.

"YOUCH!" Crocco winced.

"Electricity?" Sora asked looking at his Keyblade in curiosity.

"Nope. Looks like Phil gave you the third basic spell in the magic system: Thunder. You'll actually need it the most, because it's an all out attack that can shock all the Heartless in range." Donald explained.

"I get it." Sora replied.

"Shame we can't use this new spell in the games. We'll just have the train at Traverse Town. Maybe Leon can help out." Dolly said as everyone went up on their feet. Knowing there's no further reason to stay here, they headed back to Thebes to find their way out of here.

"Sad isn't it? But hey, who wouldn't blame him? He's a stubborn old goat, after all." Everybody stopped at a new voice. They turned around and noticed a mysterious pale blue man with beading yellow eyes, and charcol black lips, wearing a shrouded black toga and a pale blue flame that is his hair.

"Who are you?" Donald asked skeptically.

"Easy there feathers, I'm trying to help you out here, now...you all want to join the games, don't you?" the man said as he came closer to the group.

"Uhhh...what's it to ya?" Sora asked shyly.

"Trust me, you'll like this offer. Get a load of this:" the man said as a slip appeared in his hands and passed it to Sora.

"It's a pass!" Sora implied.

"All yours kid." the man said smugly.

"Thanks, sir!" Sora squealed as he completely sprinted back to the coliseum. Reluctantly his friends traced before him, as Dolly took one last look at the mysterious stranger. " _Something's a bit off about that guy._ " she said in thought.

"Good luck, kids! I'm routing for ya shorty." the man said to himself as he disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

 **o0o**

"Oh Phil~" Sora said in a sing-song tone as he and the others approached the satyr with smug looks on their faces...all except one. "I think NOW we're ready for the games." Sora said smugly.

"You're a dense one aren't you? I thought I made it clear to you squirts you ain't going to the games!" Phil retorted with a hint of irritation.

"I believe this pass begs to differ." Sora said smugly as he handed Phil the pass.

"HUH?! How'd you get this?!" Phil asked surprised.

"Now we're ready for the games aren't we?" Sora asked eagerly. Phil was a reluctant to even consider their request...but with this pass...there's no choice in the matter. Now they really _ARE_ going to the games.

"Alright, fine! You can participate in the games. But you'll have to start up from the preliminaries." Phil sighed.

"I'm ready!" Sora said determindly.

" _WE'RE_ ready." Yakko motioned making Sora giggled bashfully.

"R-right _WE'RE_ ready." Sora muttered.

"Alright then. A little warning before you go, some real weirdos entered the games before you. You think you can handle them? A crowd member once described them dangerous." Phil warned.

"Dangerous...?" Tux asked meekly.

"Whatver those weirdos are, we'll handle them!" Sora said determindly.

"Determination, I like it. Hey, you might do good if you keep that up. Good luck kids, I gotta let everyone in." Phil said as he walked out of the vestibule, as everyone else ran to the arena. All except one person...who was very reluctant to go even further.

"What is it, Dolly?" Dot asked her female friend.

"I just don't trust the guy who gave us the pass. There must be some catch to why he's doing this, isn't there?" Dolly whispered to the littlest Warner.

"I'm sure he seemed a bit shifty," she agreed. "But I'm sure we'll worry about it later. Right now...to the games!"

* * *

 **o0o**

Soon as our heroes entered the arena once more, they decided to wait patiently for Phil and the crowd as Pikachu and Mime Jr took to the seats a group of people were taking their seats. There were many people who came to watch the three, almost as if they hailed from both Thebes and a mixture of other worlds as well. Finally more people entered the arena, one including Phil who raced to the middle of the arena.

" _ **Let's get this show on the road!"**_ Phil announced on the megaphone. **_"Today ladies and gentlemen, we got ourselves some newcoming rookies today. Give it up for the 10 toons themelves...the uh...Toon Squad!"_ ** Phil announced as Sora looked at the satyr in confusion.

"Toon Squad?" Sora whispered to him.

"You needed a cool name. What you expect everyone to address all 10 of you?" Phil whispered.

"Toon Squad..I like it. It's to the point that we're toons." Golly approved.

" ** _And their challengers, creatures that appeared out of nowhere in town. They're weird looking, but they can take a hit, they can take any punch our warriors can dish out! Give it up for the Shadow Scouts!"_** Phil announced as the cage far in the arena opened showing creatures all too familiar to the group running to the arena.

"HEARTLESS?!" Tux cried out.

"So THOSE are the weirdos Phil's talking about!" Sora said taking out his Keyblade and eyed the Heartless' every move. As the audiance cheered, Phil ran aside to ring the bell.

" _ **LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"** DING! _At the bell, Sora charged after the Heartless, clearing them one by one. Giving this the oppertunity to try out his new spell, Thunder defeating the Heartless around him as his friends held their ground on their own. He also noticed the Heartless were the same as the red ones in Wonderland, but they're blue.

"Hmm...if the red ones shoot fire, this one must shoot ice." Sora implied as the heartless did just that. It shot out an array of ice diamonds towards the boy.

"GUH!" Sora winced as most of the ice scratched through his clothes. And it wouldn't be long until another wave of shadow heartless ran to the arena.

" ** _Healing Hymm!_** " Wakko called out healing Sora's wounds as he played a soft and beautiful tune from his panflute.

"Thanks Wakko." Sora said to the Warner.

"Not a prob, bob." Wakko quipped as he ran back to battle. With Sora's strength replenished his next move was spinning and spinning his Keyblade as if it was a baton to reflect the diamonds back at the Heartless, striking them and defeating them. As Donald and Goofy finished off the remaining Heartless, they were all gone.

 _DING, DING, DING!_ " ** _AND THE WINNERS ARE THE TOON SQUAD!_** " Phil yelled as the arena roared with cheers. As the crowd cheered, the others regrouped with Phil.

"Nice work kids, you really cleaned up the field. Of course that doesn't make you heroes yet, but you're well on your way there. Luckily you've got me to coach ya." Phil said.

"Aww..." Donald sighed.

Soon the team noticed the crowd was awfily quiet. Soon footsteps slowly approached and everyone turned to a blond haired man with clear blue eyes. His mouth was shrouded in a red cape. He was wearing a jet black shirt with brown thick gloves with golen claws, rugged jet blue jeans, and brown boots. He also wears a metal shoulder pad, and a thick demonic wing sticking out. The man only glared back at the kid, but said not a word.

"Better be careful with him, he looks pretty dangerous. Heck, who's to say you won't meet up with him in the finals." Phil warned as Sora only looked back at the man.

 _Meanwhile inside the gate_

"There he is, my prized champion. He's the key to getting rid of that good for nothing Herc once and for all." Hades said looking at the man with two other demoncic creatures. One blue, one pink, both of them small.

"What's his name again?" the pink monster asked his leader

"Cloud Strife. Some yutz I picked up from the streets. He simply told me he was looking for someone, silver hair, one black wing. I told him I could help out, maybe I know him, maybe I don't who cares? I'll simply help him out on one condition:" Hades explained.

"What's that condition again? I kinda f-forgot..." the blue monster fidgited.

"Boys, boys, you should know this one: I help him find his little 'friend' as long as he kills off Hercules, simple as that." Hades explained. Soon the man named Cloud entered as the cage opened up.

"Cloud, baby, nice to see you again, and with perfect timing too. See that kid?" Hades said to Cloud pointing to Sora who was fighting the Heartless. "He's gonna be your next opponent soon. I don't care what you do exactly, he ain't worth the mercy." Hades said darkly to which Cloud only scoffs.

"The great lord of the Underworld afraid of a little kid? Sorry, but my contract says-" Cloud rejected but was interrupted by Hades.

"I know, I KNOW, YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE THE CONTRACT! I know your contract says to kill off only Hercules, but in order to reach him, that pipsqueak stands in your way. After all, it's like what the goat says: it's all just a game, so just let loose and have fun with it! Of course a few casualties here and there but hey, still a game." Hades explained as Cloud exited the dark room in preperations for his match.

"Stiffer than the stiffs back home, huh boss?" the red creature said.

"Yep true...but still...suckers like him are hard to come by." Hades said but was then overheard by a mysterious growling sound coming from the darkness in the room making Pain and Panic shiver.

"W-w-w-wh-wh-w-whaat is he doing here? they shivered.

"Just a procaution, or as I like to call it...Plan B." Hades said casually.

* * *

 **o0o**

Back in the arena, the crowd cheers again for another victory won over by the Toon Squad. The group regrouped back to Phil to catch their breath once again.

"You guys are alright, you're better than I thought, that's for sure! I sure wish he was here to see you all in action." Phil encouraged as the group looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Who?" Goofy asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if there ever was one - I should know, I trained the kid. Too bad he's off visiting his father up on the synogauge at the edge of town." **Phil** replied.

"Hercules, Hercules, HERCULES! I'm getting plum tired of hearing that name. I WANNA FIGHT THIS GUY ALREADY!" Sora yelled determindly.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance when he comes back. But for now get out there, you got a match coming up!" Phil assured as the group ran back to the arena. As always the crowd was hollaring with cheers. Discreetly they can even hear Pikachu and Mime Jr within the cheers.

" _ **And here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the main event!"**_ Phil announced as the crowd cheered as loud as possible. _**"Here we have the undefeated rookies! They started from the bottom and raced their way to the top, THE TOON SQUAD!"**_ Phil announced as the crowd cheered. Taking this advantage, Golly took this oppertunity to strike a pose, but just as he did...the crowd went silent.

"Everyone's a critic." Golly grumbled.

"I don't think it's you, Golly. Look." Sora said as Cloud entered the arena and simply stood there with his Buster Sword at hand.

 _ **"And their challenger! Hailing far away from this world, he's probably the strongest warrior we had in ages! And trust me he ain't playing around! Give it up for CLOUD STRIFE!**_ " Phil announced as the blonde haired boy simply took out his weapon: it was a large silver buster sword with bandages all around it.

" _He's just a kid and a couple of animals. Just what the hell is Hades playing at here?"_ he said in his thoughts not even heeding the boy's attention.

" _Whatever it is he's planning, I don't care. Sephiroth...I have to find him. And if this kid's my only obstacle blocking me from finding him, then so be it."_ the blonde haired man said in his thoughts as he gripped his blade.

" _ **Without further adieu, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_ " Phil announced as the crowd's silence was suddenly broken by abrubt cheers all around. The group started to notice he electricity was coursing through the man.

"Um...So uh...Hi!" Sora said nervously. Soon after, Phil came to the arena to ring the bell,

" _ **Sonic Blade.**_ " Cloud whispered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch t-GAH!" Sora yelled as he suddenly met with floor at a blink of an eye. At a very instant, Sora felt pain like no other. The crowd gasped, and the rest of the group came to his rescue in concern.

"SORA!" Donald yelled, but it wasn't until at that moment, he and the others scrambled all over the arena. Cloud has just done a single leap and slammed his blade to the ground causing an emensive shockwave blasting the toons sending the flying. Even Sora felt the clod sharp blade nearly touching the side of his hair. At an instant, the Toon Squad was defeated.

"Too easy." Cloud said as the tip of his blade met with Sora's chin. Needless to say, the crowd even Phil was shocked. Nope, they didn't expect the match to end so quickly, or their newest underdogs to be defeated.

" _ **Uhh...OK...I think we can all agree that we didn't expect this change of events...but the winner is CLOUD S-**_ " Phil announced but was suddenly interrupted by an extremely loud roar coming from the back of the arena.

"HOLY HERA WHAT IS THAT?!" Someone in the crowed yelled as cheers suddenly turned into screams as everyone turned to see a pitch black three-headed hound entering the stage just behind Cloud, but just as he turned around the beast slammed its paw on Cloud.

"Cerberus..." Phil stifled meekly. Meanwhile Cloud and the group noticed a familiar pale blue man with the gate wide opened. It must of been in there this whole time.

"Oops, my bad, there was one other rule I forgot: accidents happen." Hades said smugly.

"Hades...we h-had...a deal..." Cloud said as he then slipped to unconsiousness.

"I knew something was fishy about you!" Dolly stood up to the God.

"I wouldn't call myself fishy. Though you guys are pretty meaty, now aren't ya? Kids allow me to FULLY introduce myself. Name's Hades, lord of the dead, ruler of the underworld, yadda yadda and this is my pet, Cerberus, Cerberus...DINNER!" Hades yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Soon Cerberus gave out an ear-piercing roar and leaned his three heads down to prey upon the team...but was stopped. Something was preventing him to do so.

"Wha?" Sora asked in confusion as to why Cerberus stopped. Then he saw the source: a lone man was holding the hellhound back. The buff red haired man was wearing bronze armor and a blue cape.

"HERC!" Phil yelled.

" _Herc? That must be short for Hercules. So this is the demi-god everyone's talking about. Boy, they sure weren't kidding."_ Sora said in his thoughts as he looked in awe at the man who was completely holding back the beast at ease!

"Phil, get everyone out of here!" Hercules ordered as every scrambled to the exit.

"SING FILE, SING FILE PEOPLE!" Phil shouted but was blocked out by the sounds of screams as everyone completely trampled the poor satyr. Sora and the others took no hesitation and ran back to the vestibule.

* * *

 **o0o**

Everyone was evacuated from the coliseum and back to Thebes. But Phil, Sora and the others stayed in the vestibule in hoping to see the safe return of their beloved hero...who never came out.

"Whew, that was close, we would've been turned into doggy treats if it wasn't for Herc." Phil said as Golly gave a sigh of annoyance the moment Phil said 'Herc'

"What was that thing anyway? I kinda want him as a pet." Dot asked as Phil looked at the girl in concern.

"Uh...OK...Anyway to answer your question, that was Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld and Hades' pet. But Herc should be able to handle him. But then again...this doesn't look good for him." Phil said in worry.

"Worried about the hero?" Golly said sarcastically. At that moment something caught Phil's eyes: a certain spiky haired kid is making his way back to the coliseum entrance.

"Kid, what are ya doing?! You're not entering the arena are ya?! This isn't a game, this is real!" Phil retorted.

"Game or not, I'm helping Herc. You can decide if I'm hero material or not, from there." Sora said determindly.

"There's no convincing you, is there? Phil sighed. Sora simply shook his head; by now Phil is getting a major ulcer dealing with this kid. "Alright, kid, but be careful!" Phil warned as the team entered the arena once again.

Once they got in, they noticed Hercules carrying an unconsious Cloud, cornered to the walls by the dreaded Cerberus. Their ears perked up which can only mean one thing: they heard the Toon Squad coming.

"Get Cloud to safety, Herc!" Sora ordered.

"We'll take it from here!" Donald assured as everyone took out their weapons and Pikachu took his stance.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr said going into a stance as well.

"Oh, you're fighting too?" Tux asked the Pokémon to which he only shook yes. The time to talk was over, the hero exited the coliseum with a smirk on his face as our heroes prepared for the worse as Cerberus bellowed out a roar.

"Get ready guys, I think he's about to make a move." Sora said gripping his keyblade tightly. The first thing Cerberus was going to do was stomping his paw to the ground as he...stumbled and...stumbled? The heroes looked at the hound in confusion. Sora simply shrugged and touched Cerberus with the tip of the keyblade...COMPLETELY knocking the hellhound unconsious.

"Well...that was anticlimactic." Yakko said bluntly.

"Was that it? Did we beat him?" Crocco asked. Soon Dolly went and examined the beast.

"He's not moving...or playing dead. Um...I think we beat him." Dolly confirmed.

"Wow...WE JUST DEFEATED CERBERUS IN ONE HIT! WE'RE THE CHAMPS!" Sora cheered completely wiping off his confusion to excitement.

"You sure it's not something e-" Donald said wearily but was pulled off by Sora as they headed back to the vestibule.

"WAIT TILL I TELL PHIL! WE'LL BE HEROES FOR SURE!" Sora cheered. But, not before Wakko picked up a bracelet that was in one of the Cerberus' teeth.

"Inferno Band. I'm sure that'll be handy." Wakko said as he ran back with the group to the vestibule.

* * *

 **o0o**

After our heroes reported the good news back to Phil, he was overjoyed...but not impressed. But for their commendible efforts in defeating Cerberus in one hit, Phil decided to give the Toon Squad a reward they'll enjoy: Badges with the words 'junior hero' engraved in it.

"Ahem! Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil announced but was interrupted by a certain outraged quack.

"Hey, what do you mean 'junior heroes'?!" Donald retorted.

"Sorry, but you rookies still don't understand what it takes to become true heroes." Phil replied.

"So uh...what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves, just the way that I did." Hercules piped up.

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!" Sora said in determination, until he looked at the closed sign on the coliseum entryway.

"Actually, there ain't gonna be any games for a while. We gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil intervened. Soon the group was now heading to the exit.

"Then we'll be back and you best prepare yourself, Hercules, I guarentee we're gonna fight you!" Golly pledged as the door closed.

"Determind bunch aren't they?" Hercules asked.

"I still can't believe that runt actually beat Cerberus, IN ONE HIT, NO LESS!" Phil said in disbelief.

"Between you and me, I ruffled up Cerberus in time, before the runt got here." Hercules whispered.

"My lips are sealed." Phil mused.

* * *

 **o0o**

Outside the arena, our heroes noticed a familiar man sitting at the doors to Thebes.

"Hey, it's Sky!" Wakko called out.

"Cloud, it's Cloud, Wakko." Yakko corrected.

"Oh, sorry." Wakko said bashfully as our heroes ran to the blonde haired man.

"You OK?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said clearly. Soon Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood and looked at Cloud in concern.

"Y'know young man, it was reckless of you to allign yourself with someone as sinister as Hades. I want to know, what caused you to enlist the help of someone like him?" Jiminy asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." Cloud explained.

"I see..." Jiminy mused in understanding.

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora encouraged.

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

"That is quite the tale, Mr. Cloud, but know this: as long as you steer to the path of goodness, you'll never lose sight of the light." Jiminy encouraged. Soon Cloud stood up and gave Sora something as a special thanks.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, as long as you don't lose sight of yours." Cloud said walking back to the coliseum.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora challenged.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud simply said brushing the hair blocking his eyes as he walked back in the arena.

"Cloud..." Sora smiled.

"He's a good guy, Sora." Jiminy said as he sat back in the boy's hood in comfort. "Let's go!" Donald said as he and the others exited the coliseum gates, back to Thebes where the Gummi Ship is waiting.

 _Later that evening_

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you and he's handsome to boot." Hades said as he inspected an urn with Hercules tattered all over it. Just a single look at the urn just makes Hades' blood boil. Suddenly the man was turning from blue to a burnin sorching red, he was turning so hot that the urn itself was melting in his hands.

"He's perfect...perfect... _ **PERFECTLY INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!**_ **"** Hades yelled out letting out a blazing inferno that reached high in the sky startling his poor poor minions Pain and Panic.

"B-b-b-boss?" Panic said meekly. Soon Hades turned from blazing red back to blue as a sign saying he was now calm.

"Alright, alright, ok, ok, I'm cool. Whait a minute. What am I worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Alright, alright how about I let Hercules train the kid. In the next game...I take care of them both." Hades sighed.

"GAH!" Pain and Panic screamed, not because of their master, but because of a certain witch who entered the arena.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay outta this, will ya? This is _MY_ show, I'll deal with Hercules myself." Hades scoffed, though that didn't matter much to Maleficent anyway.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." she simply said as she exited the arena.

* * *

 **As I said my grammar isn't all the best, but I hope you enjoy this little chapter. This was probably the only one so far that didn't take more than one parts, I was also worried it would take up allot on my tablet just like my last chapter. By the way the song in the Gummi Ship sung by the Warners is called 'What We Are' from the original Animaniacs, I'm really quite fond with the Warners and Sora bonding like this, really. anyway anyone who's still reading this be sure to like and review if your interested, cheers!**


	10. Deep Jungle I: Two Worlds, One Family

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Deep Jungle**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **Two Worlds(Tarzan, 1999)  
**_ _ **Feat. Phil Collins**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Trashin' the Camp(Tarzan, 1999)  
Feat. Terk, Tantor, Yakko & Gorilla Chorus**_

After our heroes left the coliseum, they all took a rest with Donald and Goofy in the cockpit as they stared at the beauty of the lanes in between, seeing nothing but blissful stars covering each area of space. As they all gazed upon the stars, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot noticed our Sora gazing upon them, but only in depression.

"What's the matter, Sora?" Wakko says as everyone were now looking at the depressed boy (all except Donald who is keeping his eyes on the space lanes, but he was still listening.)

"Only three worlds I've been in- and I STILL haven't found Riku or Kairi." Sora sulked. "I hope they're OK."

"I know how ya feel, Sora. I'm kinda worried about the King. Just where could he be and why did he run off like that? It's just making me more worried." Dolly said in concern.

"Don't lose hope yet, guys. There still are lots and lots of worlds to explore. I'm sure your friends and the King landed in one of them!" Goofy piped up.

"Yep!" Yakko agreed.

"We'll find the King and Riku and Kairi." Wakko said.

"That's the truth!" Dot agreed.

"We just need to keep pressing on and I'm sure we'll find the king. It's our duty!" Donald said keeping the eye on space.

"And MY friends right?" Sora asked.

"Sure, sure." Donald said dismissively.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Sora retorted, but the alarm then cut him out. A world was nearing: it was a lucious green planet with a tree house like structure on top of the world's distance.

"Say Donald, do ya think the King landed there?" Goofy asked looking at the world.

"In a backwater place like THAT? Of course not! Let's move on." Donald retorted as he began to turn the ship around.

"WAIT! Let's just at least take a look! Riku and Kairi could be down there!" Sora exclaimeed, but Donald ignored his claim and turned the ship around.

"Forget it, we're on an important mission!" Donald retorted.

"Just land!" Sora cried out as he took the wheel and turned the ship, face the world, but Donald wasn't having it.

"NO!" Donald yelled turning the ship back.

"COME ON!" Sora yelled.

"Phooey!" Donald sighed. Pretty much it was an all out struggle between Sora and Donald for posession of the wheel. As a result, the ship itself was rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth depending on who has the wheel.

"WOAH-O-OAH! UHH SORA, DONALD...COULD YOU UHHH MAYBE SETTLE THIS ANOTHER W-A-AAAY!" Goofy yelled as he and the others were being hurled all around the cockpit as the two bickered and pulled on the helm.

"WE'RE LANDING!" Sora yelled as he pulled on to the wheel, But the excessive force was enough to pull the wheel out of its socket.

"Uh oh..." Sora said in concern as he heled the dismembered wheel. Without the wheel, the ship was at a full halt. It couldn't go anywhere.

"Now ya done it." Donald sighed. To make matters worse, the group heard a sputtering coming from the engine. Dolly inspected the gass meter and looked and saw that it was completely low.

"And you used the last of the gas during your little argument." Dolly said irritated. Suddenly an alarm blared, as it did the group can feel the Gummi falling down to the world at a rapid pace.

"GAH! DONALD, ANY SUGGESTIONS?!" Tux screamed.

"EMERGENCY ESCAPE PODS, NOW!" Donald screamed.

"THERE ARE THREE ESCAPE PODS!" Sora retorted.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO SETTLE WHO GETS ONE! EVERYBODY IN AN ESCAPE POD, NOW!" Donald yelled as everyone scattered in an escape pod. Sora, Golly, Wakko, and Pikachu got in the first one, Donald, Goofy, Tux, and Yakko got in the second one, and Dolly, Crocco, Dot, and Mime Jr got in the last one. Simultaneously the group pressed their escape button and they were blasted out of the falling ship, but the escape pods took them to world below, but in different areas.

"Uh...what about Gadget?" Goofy asked looking at the falling ship in concern.

"She's a mouse. I'm sure she'll be fine...I hope." Yakko assured.

"Well, I guess we are exploring that world, after all, thanks to Sora." Donald sighed.

"Don't worry Donald, I'm sure _WHEEL_ have a great time down there; ZING!" Tux quipped as the three gave out a groan of disdain. I wonder what awaits them in this world?

* * *

 **o0o**

 _Flashback to 1800 Africa_

The story began with a lone couple: a man, a woman, and an infant. On a stormy evening to the baby's eyes it was all nothing more than pretty lights, but to the parents themselves it was a painful glistening inferno, their ship ablazed in flames, almost completely engulfed. The man helped his wife and child into the longboat and hauled it down to the bottom, but soon enough the rigger hauling the lifeboat snapped, pushing the boat onto the sea with a splash. No sign of the husband yet, the wife looked in concern. But soon she could see the man leaping out of the wreck and into the sea. He ferociously swam to the longboat and got up with the help of his wife. They were reunited...alive and well.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see!_

In the distance, the couple noticed something in the distance. It was a lone rainforest. And in that said rainforest, it was a nest filled with gorillas. And within this nest are two gorillas who lead the pack: Kerchak and Kala, and with them their infant little ape.

 _Paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
_ _A simple life, th_ _ey live in peace_

In daytime, the storm passed as the man and woman made their way to shore. And already they are hiking the very jungle as they cradle their child. Soon the child cooed at something just at the distance, it was a long tree just under the clouds up on the highest cliff. It was perfect for the parents to build shelter, and it was the idea of their infant.

 _Softly trail the sand below your feet, now  
Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see!_

Meanwhile in the jungle of the blazing daytime, Kerchack was happily playing with his chimp as he tried to catch it as it was crawling at quite the speed, but the little one was just too small to catch. Soon the little chimp was now crawling on the gorilla's back as he tried to catch it. Soon the chimp got off of Kerchack and to his dearest mother.

 _Beneath the shelter of the trees,  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Finally the couple climbed up high and reached the tree pointed by their loving child. It was time to get building. Using equipment such as cut down trees for the bark, and their sap for support, any many leftover shipwright equipment from the ship, the human mother and father, with all their might used all the bark and planks from the trees for the support beam, walls and roof as they cared and nurtured their child, during their breaks. Soon, the couple gazed at their work and created their very own treehouse as it was blocked in front of the summer sun. But a structure like this...can cause much attention...and not of the good kind.

 _Raise your head up, lift high the load  
Take strength of those that need you  
Build higher walls, build stronger beams  
The new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger, here_

Dark at night during Kerchak and Kala's slumber, their little chimp arose from his slumber by the ribbit of a frog. As curiosity takes the chimp by storm, it was obvious that he went out to chase it. But as the song says, danger's no stranger. Deep in the jungle, creeping in the night was a hungry lepord creeping and creeping for a suitable prey. It seems he was able to find one. As the small chimp was able to catch the frog, he just face to face with the best himself. Sabor...they call him in the jungle, he gave out a screeching roar that howled through the jungle.

The roar was loud enough to awaken Kerchak and Kala, and to their concern, their chimp isn't around. They went and followed the roar, hoping that it is a clue. As the roar got closer and closer, it was followed by a monkey's screech: their chimp. The two looked to see Sabor was in hot pursuit of their child, but as the chimp tried to get to the direction of his parent, the wild Sabor grabbed it by the back and sped off; they were too late. The only thing that echoed the jungle now, was the agonizing screech of their child: a screech that was just too much to bare to Kala. Their child is gone...eaten by the dreaded Sabor.

 _No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart_

At daytime, Kerchak was once again leading the pack through the cliffs of the jungle. Too his dismay, he can see from the corner of his eyes Kala trailing behind. She was in pain; not physically no, emotionally. It was as if all hope was lost, and the world was dark. But at that moment, a sound immediately dragged Kala into the light: a baby's cry. _  
_

 _A dream is gone, but where there's hope,_

She wanted to know, she NEEDED to know where the sound was, her motherly instinct, told her there was a child in the jungle. She trailed away from the pack and went the other direction, through the babbling brook of the rowing waterfalls, she ran and ran as fast as she could as she listened to the child's cry. It was a journey across the jungle, as if a mother was racing for her child...and you know what? That might be just the case

 _Somewhere, something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see!_

Soon, Kala's journey was at an end. As she was inching through the highest of cliffs, she found something that was just too strange to her. It was the treehouse created a while ago. The question is...where are the parents? And where is the child? Curiosity took the gorilla mother as she climbed up the tree and stood there at the door, frightened of what will happen next.

* * *

 **o0o**

 _Flashback end_

Years later in the present, our story begins at that exact same treehouse created almost a century ago. Our present heroes landed in this exact world, but were flying their separate ways all because of a certain spiky-haired boy and his duck comrade and it seems our heroes are entering the place as we speak...make that four and instead of entering they're...falling?

"WHOOOOOOA!" Sora screamed as he, Wakko, and Golly were practically falling to their dooms, screaming bloody murder, towards the tree house.

"PIKAAAAAAA!" Pikachu cried out.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, I SWEAR, SORAAAAAA!" Golly scolded in fear.

"Faboo..." Wakko mused. Soon he took off his hat, and it inflated at an instant turning into a giant red parachute. Wakko then grabbed Sora, Golly, and Pikachu as they all landed safely in the treehouse in a small roof crack. Finally they were all standing in a large abandoned room, filled with cobwebs, and broken furniture all around.

"I can't say we're getting a warm welcome in this world, unlike Wonderland and the Coliseum." Wakko said in a hint of concern holding Pikachu as Golly looked at Sora sternly.

"Congratulations, kid. Once again your actions got us in trouble." Golly sukled. "So for our next disaster, we are lost in the big bad jungle, WHILE THE OTHERS ARE FAR AWAY FROM US!" Golly screamed. Sora got the picture, easily and looked at Golly, Wakko, and Pikachu sadly.

"Guys... I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just want to find Riku and Kairi." Sora said sadly, even Jiminy was able to catch up on a tear running down Sora's iris. The cricket jumped to Sora's shoulder to comfort him.

"C'mon Sora. I believe we've said this a million times, before: there are many stars that make up MANY worlds. I'm sure you'll find them as we journey through the stars." Jiminy assured.

"At this point, I don't know, anymore...It's like Do-" Sora continued unsure but was stopped by Golly.

"Look, despite what Donald says and thinks, he's doing the best he can to find your friends, too. He's a teacher's pet, so the king is his top priority. But don't lose hope, kiddo. Our journey is FAR from over." Golly assured. Sora looked at the male gopher with a gleam of hope in his eyes. At that moment, the hope turned into caution when suddenly a low growl echoed the treehouse.

"Pika, PIKAPI!" Pikachu said as he took his stance determinedly.

"I don't mean to interrupt...but it looks like we've got company." Wakko said as Sora and Golly scanned the treehouse in concern.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora called out hoping it was his friends. But it was far from them, oh it was far FAR from being their friends. Wakko suddenly felt something tickling his head. Something kinda fuzzy.

"Aww, if ya wanted my hat so much, you could've just asked, Golly." Wakko said oblivious to the scared expressions of Sora and Golly, who wasn't behind him at all. "Um...Wakko, I'm right here." Golly said who was only next to Sora. "Oh. Then who d-"

" **RAWR!** " An ear piercing screech echoed the room. The three snapped their heads, noticing a familiar savage beast clinging on to the support beam of the treehouse. Suddenly, the jaguar pounced towards Wakko, but Sora immediately pulled the Warner away, making the leopard slam to the ground face-flat. Sabor regained composure and snapped back on his feet growling and glaring at the shaking Sora, Wakko, and Golly.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nice kitty..." Golly said quaking in fear. It did nothing, Sabor only charged at a rapid pace at the three. Sora braced for cover, using his keyblade, as Golly and Wakko covered behind him.

"RAWWWWR!" Sabor roared raising his claws. Until

 _ **"PIKA!"**_ Pikachu yelled as something blunt slammed into Sabor, sending him flying to the other side of the house, due to the treehouse being built ages ago, the force was strong enough to crash the wall and sent Sabor outside the treehouse. Sora, Wakko, and Golly looked in astonish at Pikachu, who's tail was now a shining silver color.

"What was THAT?" Wakko said astonished.

"Pikachu?" Sora said in concern.

"Pika!" Pikachu said smiling. At that moment, Jiminy popped up out of Sora's hood.

"Hmm, it seems there's more to your little Pokémon friend than we believe." Jiminy said looking at Pikachu, who's cheek was now cackling electricity, glaring at the hole he made. Suddenly, Sabor jumped back in the room, who's target was now Pikachu.

" **Grrr** " Sabor growled silently.

"He's not finished yet. Hold on, Pikachu!" Sora said as he regrouped with his Pokémon friend. Sabor was simply tracing slowly, circling the two dangerously, until finally he gave out a roar and pounced at Pikachu, only to be slapped away by Sora, sending him flying.

"Back off!" Sora said defensively. Sabor snapped back up; without hesitation he now ran to Sora. This time, he was slapped by Pikachu's iron tale sending the leopard flying once again.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled defensively.

"Such cooperation, such teamwork, they're practically in sync." Jiminy said inspecting Pikachu and Sora's movement. As he said they were practically in sync, Pikachu was fighting on defense, and Sora on offence, defending themselves from Sabor's vicious swipes, one by one.

"Talk about a man's best friend moment, here." Golly mused.

"They really are a perfect team." Wakko said rethinking of what happened back in Traverse Town. "Faboo..."

 _Flashback_

 _"PIKAAAAAAA!" cried out a squeaky voice. Hearing the voice, the boy and his black and white companions looked down at the district square and saw a whole band of shadows ganging up on a yellow mouse like creature. The mouse has big red cheeks and black on the tip of its ears. It also had stripes on its back and a long z shaped tail. What the boy noticed about the rodent is that it looks seriously injured._

 _"What's that?" Dot asked._

 _"Looks like someone forgot their pet rodent." Yakko quipped._

 _"I don't know what it is, but it badly injured. Come on!" Sora said as he jumped the ledge and charged to the shadows. He slashed at the heartless while Yakko, Wakko, and Dot did what they can to protect the mouse creature from the Heartless. After a while, the numbers started to slowly decrease and soon they were all gone._

 _"There ya go, little guy." Sora said comforting the mouse creature as he defeated the last of the shadows._

 _"Pika...pikapi..." the rodent muttered weakly._

 _"His wounds are so deep...those heartless things must of done a number on the poor little guy. Do any of you know any medical treatments?" Sora asked turning to the Warners._

 ** _o0oooooo_**

 _"Pokémon?" Sora repeated in confusion._

 _"Yep, the man's name is Professor Oak. He's a Pokémon researcher who's field of studies are the relationship of Human and_ _Pokémon, alike. After his world was consumed in darkness, Oak himself disappeared, as well as Ansem. Unlike Ansem, we don't have any leads on his whereabouts." Leon explained._

 _"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly._

 _"Maybe he went out to find more of those_ _Pokémon creatures. If there are more like Pikachu out there, they could all be in trouble with the Heartless around" Sora hypothesized._

 ** _000000000_**

 _End Flashback_

Wakko looks at the Pokémon and his Pokémon master in awe, then gave a heartfelt smile as the two would only glare piercing daggers at the leopard before them. "Now those two make a great team than any of us." Wakko said.

"Yeah, they sure do. Don't they, Golly?" Jiminy said turning to the gopher archer realizing that he wasn't even next to them. Suddenly their attention was snapped back at Sabor who gave out a wail of pain. The leopard fell to the ground in pain as the two noticed the source of it: on Sabor's foreleg was a lone arrow lodged within it.

"That oughta get the kitty crying! Sora, Pikachu, he's all yours!" Golly said as his arrow glowed in a cackling yellow.

"Well, where's the fun in beating up a scary ferocious leopard if you're staying out of it? Count me in, too!" Wakko said as he took out his panflute as Jiminy was now hiding himself in Wakko's hat. It was now 4 vs 1. The Toon Squad has Sabor completely surrounded on each side. Soon, the onslaught began.

Pikachu made the first attack using his Iron Tail, Sabor once again got in the middle of it and was flung to the side of the house once again. Next it was Sora's turn to make the next attack. Coincidentally, Sabor was now darting at the boy.

" _ **THUNDER!**_ " Sora yelled as he summoned from his keyblade a small bolt of lightning which projected to Sabor, who dodged it as well. Just when Sabor's claws was meeting with Sora's cheek, boxing gloves lodged in an arrow was projected, slamming Sabor to the side of the walls once again.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, kitty." Golly taunted taking another arrow out. Soon Sabor regained composure and this time leaped up to the support beams as he snarled tauntingly at the group.

"Looks like this cat & mouse game just got put on hold. Just how are we gonna get him down from there?" Jiminy asked.

"Like THAT matters to me. I'll get the beast down with my...arrows?" Golly said but suddenly paled up when he couldn't feel a single arrow in his quiver. He then took it off and noticed all his arrows are gone.

"Looks like you're out of arrows, Golly." Jiminy said.

"Gee, what gave you THAT idea cricket?" Golly muttered sarcastically and ferociously. Soon as they watched the leopard creeping on the support beam of the house, A sudden chill waved through Sora and the gang.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-Pika.." Pikachu shivered.

"S-s-s-Since when did w-w-w-w-Winter come in?" Golly said as his teeth chattered. It was at that moment he noticed something in the corners of the house...a dark silhouette glancing back at him. He couldn't make out the figure, only glowing white eyes reflecting back on him. In alarm, he threw his quiver at that corner, gaining the group's attention.

"What is it?" Sora said.

"What are you blind? Don't you see that smile? Someone's over there!" Golly pointed. Soon he noticed the green eyes were gone. There was nothing in the shadows. Sora looked at him conspicuously.

"I don't see anyth-"

"Look out!" Wakko shouted. Without warning, Sabor slammed to the ground hard enough to cause a small shockwave, bouncing the group back a bit. Pikachu went for another Iron Tail, but Sabor learned. The dangerous feline dodged it.

"That ain't good." Golly grimaced.

"He missed?!" Sora exclaimed. Soon something...odd happened to Sabor, and everybody noticed it. Suddenly a purple smoke began to surround the leopard, The creature's growls weren't any average leopard anymore, no, those growls, it's as if a monster entered the ring. Sabor's eyes began to flicker from yellow to orange. Dark energy. It was a vicious wave of dark energy.

"Curious... where have I seen this before?"

 _Flashback_

 _"SILENCE! You fools are all speaking RUBISH! And yet you forget, THIS IS MY DOMAIN! I MAKE THE RULES! I'M THE LAW AROUND HERE!" The Queen yelled. But as she complained, Crocco noticed a a dark aura eminating from the Queen, soon the aura was suddenly absorbing through the Soldier Heartless. At that moment the Soldier began to shake and twitch worrying Crocco._

 _"Uhhh, your highness?" Crocco said in concern._

 _Flashback ends_

Without warning, the...should I even say leopard began to strike. He lashed at Pikachu at a swift pace, sending the poor mouse flying to the walls.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out.

"Pikachu!" Sora cried out.

"Sora, be careful!" Jiminy called out in concern. Sabor, at great speed pounced on the boy sending him down to the ground. Sabor who was literally on top of Sora was now trying to take a chomp at him, and Sora kept parrying and blocking his slashes and bites. It was hard to keep up with the cat's place...soon he parried too early and-

"Gahhhh!" Sora screamed. Sabor slashed the boy's chest. And given the right opportunity, Sabor took the advantage to take a big wide chomp on the boy's neck.

"SORA!" Golly was out of arrows, so he couldn't shoot the leopard, Wakko used up all his magical energy on the first assault, and Pikachu was unable to battle. Could this be the end of the b-

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHH!"**_ What the hell was that? The sound even stopped the corrupted leopard at its tracks. Without warning something swift and sharp came flying at Sabor who was still stunned by the holler. The leopard winced in pain at the sharp object as he tumbled back, off of the boy. Inspecting the object, it turned out to be a spear.

Soon a figure came swinging from the highest of the house. The figure came tumbling down and retrived his spear. Covering the mark of where Sabor has slashed him, Sora looked up and noticed a new figure preparing to fight Sabor, the one who saved him. It was a man with brown hair with dreads and green eyes. The man was completely naked, wearing nothing but a single brown cloth covering his um...unmentionables.

Sabor immediately lunged at the loincloth wearing man, but soon teeth met with wood when the man blocked off the leopard's ferocious bite. Successfully he was able to push Sabor back with quite the force. Soon silence filled the room as man and leopard glared down at each other vigorously.

Soon Sabor's darkened colors faded back to yellow and black as he took one last look at the loincloth wearing man who stilled glared at the leopard. Soon it fled. Once Sabor was gone, the naked man went up to Sora. His spear was suddenly glowing green and he gently placed the tip of the spear onto Sora's wound.

" _ **He** **al**_." the man simply said. Suddenly as if a miracle has happened, Sora's wounds began to slowly disappear from his stomach.

"Sabor...danger." the man said.

"Uh, thank you."

"Thank...you..." the man repeated slowly.

"Please, can you heal him too?" Sora said pointing to the unconscious Pikachu over there. The man didn't even need to say anything, he simply walked...or galloped? to Pikachu and healed him the same way he did to Sora.

"Pi-Pika..." Pikachu said as he slowly started to come into.

"Pikachu!" Sora said as he ran to his Pokémon friend. Pikachu was able to move freely, jump, hop, almost as if he wasn't injured at all.

"This man is really full of surprises, and to think we just met him." Jiminy said as Golly looked in exasperation.

"You mean to tell me that some dumb stare was enough to get that overgrown cat running?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH WITH IT!" The frustrated gopher shouted.

" _I don't think cats are supposed to be purple and all that. Course it could be another Cheshire Cat, but I don't know...something's a bit strange about that kitty._ " Wakko said alone in his thoughts.

"Well, in any case, now that the leopard's gone and we haven't been munched into cat food, I think it's time to crack a few other cases. Like what is this place." Golly said gaining everyone's attention.

"This place...this place..." the loincloth man only said as the group looked at him in confusion.

"And where are the others." Wakko piped up. But the man didn't understand them.

"Uh...OK... I got separated by my friends, have you seen them?" Sora said slowly, but the man still didn't understand. "Frrrrriends" Sora said slowly.

"Friends" the man repeated.

"Yeah, that's right my friends! You can't miss them, the loud one is Dona-" Sora said but suddenly remember what has happened on the ship. He sighed and dismissed the thought and moved on to another topic.

"Nevermind. I'm looking for my friends: Riku and Kairi." Sora said as the group looked at the boy in concern.

"Looking f-for Riku...friend?" the man responded.

"Right." Sora replied.

"Kairi...friend?" the man asked. Just when Sora was about to answer he noticed something behind the naked man. Could it be real, or just an illusion? There she was, Kairi just staring back at the boy as if Sora saw a ghost. But just like all ghosts, the moment he looked away, Kairi was gone.

"R-right..." Sora said hesitantly.

"Friends here." the man said, making Sora snap back in attention.

"Huh? REALLY?" Sora questioned intently, but after that the man suddenly grunted and _oooing_ as if he himself was a monkey. Everyone looked at the man in confusion, he repeat what he said but they still don't understand.

"Not sure if I get it...but take me! Take me to see Riku and Kairi!" Sora said intently.

"Tarzan," The man introduced. "Tarzan, go."

"And I'm Sora. These are my friends, Jiminy, Pikachu, Golly, and Wakko. So uh... Tarzan go, we all...go-go." Sora introduced. Soon the man galloped out of the treehouse and stood intently outside on the treehouse mast.

 _World Name: Deep Jungle_

"Deep Jungle." Tarzan said. Soon catching everyone by surprise, the man jumped off the mast of the house. Soon you could hear the rustling of the bushes coming from below.

"C'mon, let's follow him!" Sora said as he ran out the doors, but soon noticed his friends weren't even trailing behind. "What's a matter?" the boy asked his friends.

"What's a matter? YOU COMPLETELY SOILED THE CHANCE OF FINDING OUR RIDE!" Golly yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"I understand that you want to find Riku and Kairi, Sora, but you need to remember Donald, Goofy and the others are our friends, too. We need to find them first before anything!" Jiminy explained.

"In case you forget kid, like it or not DONALD'S OUR RIDE!" Golly reminded the boy.

"I know Donald's our ride. I...I..I need some time, alright. What he said, it really hurt, ok. I need to- no I HAVE to find them." Sora said as he marched off and jumped off the beam the same as Tarzan did. Meanwhile the team gave out a sigh.

"I guess if he's finding Riku and Kairi, we'll help him." Wakko agreed.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"It's the only reason he came on this trip, right? He's helping us find the king, so we may as well return the favor by helping him out and finding his friends." Wakko explained.

"What about Donald and Goofy?" Golly asked.

"I'm sure we'll find them. After all...EVERYONE GETS LOST IN THE JUNGLE! _**KOWABUNGA!**_ " Wakko said as he ran head first to the edge of the tree house and dived down. Golly reluctantly followed him, but was stopped by Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikapika." Pikachu said tugging the gopher's leg.

"What?" Golly said as Pikachu pointed to the corner of the treehouse and saw the gophers quiver resting there.

"Oh right, my quiver. Thanks, Pikachu." Golly said in reminder. He ran to the dark corner and picked up his quiver. But suddenly as he arisen from the grown and turned around, he met face to face with glowing pristine white eyes. Golly was needless to say, terrified even though he couldn't make out the creature. All he sees is a creature with root like horns, and a glowing white lantern hooked to the horns. The creature was simply breathing at a slow pace while staring eerily at the gopher, who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his muzzle drooping down into numbness...then a scream.

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**_ " The gopher screamed. Pikachu suddenly ran in and looked at the shivering stifled gopher in confusion. Golly was terrified...but at who? Pikachu didn't see anything else.

"Pika?" Pikachu spoke up in confusion. He sees Golly's legs jittering widely, why the Pikachu can even hear the gopher's teeth chattering out loud.

"G-g-g-g-gh-gho-ghost!" Golly said through his chattering teeth, but Pikachu still didn't see anything. Nothing was there.

"Pika..." the small rat only sighed as he took the gophers gloved hand and raced to the edge of the treehouse. But soon after Pikachu and the stifled Golly jumped off the treehouse and down below to the jungle, the mysterious creature Golly has been seeing appeared again. This time accompanied by Sabor.

" _There, there, my little friend. You will have your time soon. They all will. If only they know the fear of darkness, then they wouldn't of acted so rashly. Darkness...is eternal, and soon my friend...they shall soon see it as such. But for now, let us retire deeper into the forest...only for now. I must find light..." the creature said._

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Jungle_

 ** _Dot's P.O.V_**

Ugh, I don't think I EVER felt that much pain since Scratchensniff's last therapy session making us watch reruns of...blehhhh...BALONEY. Anyway I picked myself up and looked to see I was standing in the blissful beach. How nice! If only it was Florida...or Greenland I forgot which. I also looked to see the ship crashed, and Dolly, Mime Jr. and Crocco regaining consciousness.

"Ohhhh. What happened?" Dolly groaned.

"Miiiiime Mime mime! Mime Jr. saluted suddenly up on his feet just like that. Now THAT'S an animal with energy.

"Sora and Donald crashed the ship, simple as that." I responded. Suddenly I noticed something tiny coming from the crashed ship. It was Gadget, and she seems maaaaaad.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gadget yelled.

"Sora and Donald crashed the ship." Crocco replied back.

"I KNOW THAT! I MEAN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gadget yelled back. She then looked back to the ship engine. The crash really did a number on the poor ship. Not only that but many gummis in the ship were missing.

"OK, Here's what we're gonna do here. I'll stay here and repair the ship as best as I can. However, there are many gummi pieces lost during the crash. Odds are they're scattered in the jungle along with the others." Gadget explained.

"So I'm guessing you want us to search the place for them?" Dolly said as Gadget nodded.

"That's a lot o' jungle, miss Gadget. Do ya think we'll find our friends AND the gummi pieces?" Crocco asked.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. After all everyone gets lost in the jungle. How bad could it be?" I said...and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if I tempted fate, there.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the Jungle_

"SORA! SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goofy hollered from the sky as he, Donald, Tux, and Yakko searched through the jungle looking for their friends...well Goofy, Tux, and Yakko anyway, as everyone was slashing through the bushes, and thistles, and bamboo blocking their way. "Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked as he slashed his shield through all this jungle.

"If I could take a guess, our adventures have taken us to a jungle like world." Yakko answered as he played a few notes on his lute.

"I sure hope Sora's OK." Goofy said in concern.

"Much as I miss the kid most of all, too, Goof, we need to worry about finding the others too. THE SHIP for example." Tux grumbled.

"BESIDES! Who needs that palooka? We can find the kind without him!" Donald said shooting fireballs at the thicket of bamboo trees. "WAK?!" Suddenly Donald tripped and fell to the ground.

"Donald, are you OK?" Goofy asked the fallen duck who only sighed and picked himself up.

"I'm fine. I musta tripped on something." Donald said. Looking back he found a peculiar red cube lying on the ground. Yakko picked it up and inspected it.

"A Gummi piece. But it doesn't look like something off of our ship." Yakko confirmed.

"Well, we can definitely use to repair OUR ship. But what's a Gummi doing all the way out here?" Donald asked as he picked up and put the gummi in his pocket and the quartet pressed on through the bamboo thicket.

"Do you think..." Tux began to think suddenly Donald interjected.

"Don't say it." Donald grumbled in embarrassment.

"Perhaps..." Tux continued.

"TUX, DON'T." Donald warned in embarrassment.

"The King might of dropped it here?" Tux finished as Donald gave out a defeated loud quack. "WAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Good intuition, my penguin friend. But that would raise another question: If the king really did drop the gummi here, then surely he had a reason for being here, right? SO what would that reason be?" Yakko intervened.

"I'm sure we'll find some more on the way. Who knows, these could really be useful for the ship." Goofy assured.

"Specifically FIXING the ship, thanks to Sora." Donald grumbled.

"Technically, you also broke the wheel, Donald. So truthfully, it's both Sora's and your fault." Tux piped up, hearing frustrated grumbling from the VERY frustrated duck.

Finally, after cutting through the continuous forest, the quartet exited the bamboo thicket and found themselves in a small camp of some sort with tents all around. It seems like the camp was made quite recently, but still rather empty. Whoever set this camp, they must of left sometime ago. One noticeable thing is the blue flag with a red and white star crossed stripes flapping in sync with the wind.

"A British encampment." Yakko inquired.

"Seems like it." Donald agreed.

"Gawrsh fellas, maybe this is private property." Goofy piped up, but nonetheless Donald, Tux, and Yakko jumped out the bamboo thicket, and explored the encampment. Hesitant, Goofy trailed behind the three and explored the camp. Suddenly a scream from the other side of the camp was heard.

"Wak?!" Donald quacked as he readied his staff.

"C'mon!" Goofy called out and charged to the source of the screaming with the other three trailing behind. As they traversed to the other side, they found the source of the screaming...and looked quizzically at the sight. It was a pack of gorillas and a giant red elephant cowering in the dirt.

"THE HORROR! I-i-i-it's gruesome...hide me!" the elephant shouted out picking up dirt with his trunk in an attempt to "cover" himself with the dirt.

"Pull yourself together, you're embarrasin' me." said the smaller gorilla, who the four can assume is female and leader of the pack. "These things aren't alive." she said casually until suddenly noticing the four. "Well...these four are, but the rest aren't alive." she reassured.

"Who are they?" a gorilla said.

"They're animals like us, but they dress kinda weird." another gorilla said.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-these things...they're multiplying by the minute! Who's to say they won't use that scary banging sound like before? WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" The frantic elephant yelled out as his gorilla companion sighed in frustration.

"Please excuse my friend here, he's uh...a bit paranoid." the female gorilla said to the four as she whispered to them. "Seriously though, he's terrified of everything and anything. A butterfly gets him spooked." she whispered.

"I HAVE BIG EARS Y'KNOW!" The red elephant retorted.

"Gawrsh, sorry we startled ya." Goofy apologized, but the female gorilla retreated in a bit of shock.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. You can understand us?" she asked.

"Well, technically, we are all animals right?" Tux asked, lowering the gorillas shock as she looked at the penguin in assurance.

"True, true. Listen up, guys. Since you can hear us, the names Terk, and this is my friends. And the cowerin' crybaby over there is Tantor." the female introduced. "And we're looking for someone. Y'know bald haired chimp, dreads, wearin' nothin' but a loincloth?" the gorilla asked.

"We're looking for one of those bald haired chimps, I believe the foreign term is "human" but we're looking for someone different than who you guys are looking for." Yakko answered.

"Dangit. Alright boys, he ain't here, let's get outta here." Terk sighed preparing to leave, but the three gorillas were already walking in and exploring the camp. Only Tantor stayed behind, shivering a bit.

"Ah, who am I kidding, it doesn't hurt to look around this place." Terk sighed as she went into the camp as Donald, Goofy, Yakko, and Tux followed.

"Tarzan?" Terk called out.

"T-tarzan?" Tantor said meekly as he crept through the camp. Soon all the gorillas called out for Tarzan as they looked in bewilderment at the strange tents, crates, and items before them.

"TARRRRRRRZAN? COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Goofy hollared out.

"What are you doing, ya big palooka?" Donald sighed.

"I thought these gorilla guys could use some help. So I'm uh helpin' them find this Tarzan person." Goofy answered.

"Why would you look for someone you don't even know?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh Donald, wasn't that what we were doin' in Traver-" Goofy said but was cut off by Donald as the duck covered the dog's muzzle in front of the wandering gorillas.

"You guys ok over there?" Terk asked.

"Yep! Don't worry about us, we're fine!" Donald answered as he then whispered into Goofy's ear. "Think about where we are before spouting out the names of OTHER WORLDS. We already goofed up in Wonderland, we can't let the guys on about Traverse Town or any other world." Donald whispered.

"Gotcha." Goofy replied.

"What kinda primitive beasts are responsible for this mess?" Terk said inspecting the table of bubbling chemicals. Soon she turns to a lone typewriter. She was then taken by surprise by the clicking sound one of the keys made. She pressed another key and another clicking sound was made.

"WOW! C'mere c'mere guys! Look at this!" Terk said gaining everyone's attention. The gorilla boys of course looked at the strange contraption, but Donald, Goofy, Yakko, and Tux can already identify what it is. "What is that?" The gorillas kept asking as Terk continued typing.

 ** _DING_**

"oooooooooooh..." The gorillas mused.

"BAH! We're wasting time! We're here to look for the others and get out of here, NOT oogle at something as pointless as a typewriter!" Donald yelled out in disappointment.

 **" _CRASH"_** suddenly everyone turned to one of the gorillas and noticed that he broke a pristine glass purple and white plate. Terk then came up with an idea.

"Hey...do it again, do it again." she said eagerly.

"Like this?" the gorilla said smashing down another plate. Suddenly the gorilla pack noticed another gorilla tearing a page from a small book.

"YEAH!" Terk yelled out. Soon she continued to type on the typewriter, and as the _DING_ blares out, she gives the cue to the first gorilla to drop the plate. "Rip it!" she called out as the other gorilla tore out another page. It was at that moment that Terk started to type rapidly like a maniac.

"HA HA HA HA HA! **_DING_** I love that part." she laughed.

At that moment, Donald, Goofy, Yakko, and Tux looked upon the mess the gorillas were starting to make. Everything was just going crazy, needless to say. Soon another gorilla dropped a case of utensils as Terk reset the typewriter again.

 ** _CRASH!_**

"Let me hear it, big fella." the female gorilla said casually as the big gorilla now took control of the typewriter.

 ** _RRRRRIP!_**

"NOW HIT IT!" Terk yelled out stepping on the case of utensils.

 ** _DING!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _ **BOING!** "_ YEAH!" Terk said pulling a clothing line making a BOING sound as if it was a base string. She then grabbed the utensil case and bounced up the utensils making them go down with a small **_CLANK!_** The gorilla composer than took a small soup spoon and tapped a small lantern a small gorilla was holding giving out a wobbling sound.

She then turned to a teen gorilla and shook a carton of rice he was holding giving out a small rattling sound as if they were maracas. "Nice." she simply said.

Next she went to grabbed a straining pot and dunked it in a dish bucket. She completely covered it with suds and gave it to a monkey on a wheelchair as he spins around and bubbling sounds were heard each time he spins. Back in the inventory box,

Terk noticed a strange funnel like object. "What the heck..? buh-bye." she simply said as she dismissed the funnel like object.

"Terk...uh I- _ **VRRROOOOOOOOT**!" _ Tantor said as he started to walk through the camp. It was at that moment the full object Terk through met with Tantor's trunk. And that boisterous toot was enough to get all the gorilla's attention.

"YEAH MAN!" Terk said amazed. Tantor also looked at the funnel in confusion. Meanwhile Donald, Goofy, Yakko, and Tux were overseeing this whole mess the gorillas were making. But not until Donald began to notice Yakko taking out his lute.

"Don't even think about it." Donald grumbled.

"Aww come on, now what's the harm in joining in some music?" Yakko complained.

"This isn't music, this is a MESS! We gotta get out of here before whoever owns this encampment finds us here!" Donald whispered ferociously "Besides, you can't play your lute here, there's no telling what those gorillas would think. We're not supposed to let on where we're from REMEMBER?" the frustrated duck reminded the Warner. Suddenly they heard Terk call out the gorillas as they continued to stay in sync with all the things they're destroying.

"Now, hit it!" Terk announced as the sounds started to get in sync...almost as if it was making a beat.

 **" _DING!"_**

 **" _Rattle rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle,"_**

 ** _"Boiiiiiiing"_**

 ** _"CRASH!"_**

 _"_ C'mon, Tantor!' Terk encouraged as the red elephant smugly looked at the gorilla and smirked.

" ** _BRRRRRRRR"_** The elephant tooted out.

"Oh I love it" Terk said smugly.

 **"** _CRASH!"_ Even the grandfather clock was crashed at that point.

 ** _Boing, boing, boing, boing,_ _Boing, boing, boin-boing, boing, boing, boing, boing, boin-boing, boing, boing, boing, boing, bo-bo-bo-boing, boing, boing_**

"Stay with me, fellas" Terk called out as everything was finally forming into a rhythm. Terk then noticed a world globe and took the sphere and started to form a tune as she barreled around the encampment.

 ** _(CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!)_**

 ** _"BRRRRRRRRRRR- BRRRR"  
(Ding)(CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK)BRRRRRR-_ _BRRRRRRRRRR-_ _BRRRRRRRRRRR-BRRRRR-BRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

 ** _Terk:_** _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, doo dop  
_ _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop,_

 ** _Gorillas:_** _D_ _obba dah, dah, dooby op  
_ _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop,_

 ** _Big Gorilla:_** _Dobba dah, dah, doo dop  
_ ** _Terk & Gorillas: _**_Doooooo, bop, she doooo_

 ** _(BRRRRRRRR-BRRR-BRRR-BRRR-BRRRRRRRRRR!)_**

 _WHOOO!_

 ** _Terk:_** _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, doo dop  
 **(BRRR-brr-brr-brr-brr-BRRRRRRRRRR!)**_

 ** _Gorillas:_** _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, dooby op_

 ** _(BRRRRRRRRR-BRR-BRR-BRR-BRR-BRRR-BRRRRR!)_**

As Tantor was also rolling on a globe, Terk took deliberate to take the funnel from his trunk, making the elephant fall to the suitcases hard.

 ** _Gorillas & Terk: _**_Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, doo dop  
_

Terk then takes the climbs the flag pole and blows the funnel as if it was a trumpet.

 ** _(BRRR-BRR-BRRR-BRRR-BRRR!)_**

 ** _Gorillas & Terk: _**_Dooooooo, bop, she doooooo_

Everything was at complete madness in the 4 Toon Squad's eyes as they watched this display of destruction and choreography. The duck, dog, and penguin does not really know what to feel about this: impressed that gorillas discovered jazz, or worried about the amount of damage they're making. Yakko however only smiled and said one word that caught Donald's ear.

"Perfect." Yakko

"PERFECT?! How do you see this as perfect?! Odds are the people who owns this place will-"

"Come barreling towards here to find out what's going on. Now, if this song is loud enough - and it is - to attract the attention of the owners, then no doubt it'll also attract attention of the ones we've lost." Yakko predicted.

"And Sora and the others will come barreling here, too to find out what's going on! Yakko, you're a genius!" Goofy said catching on.

"What do we do until then?" Tux asked.

"Simple: we enjoy the show." Yakko said as he took out from his pocket (somehow) a folding chair and reclined right there. Everything went quiet as Terk took to the teacups and the spoons as Tantor blows the horn.

 ** _(Brrrr)_**

 ** _Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink_**

She then cues the other gorilla to beat down the beakers and Bunsen burners as if it was a drum.

 ** _(Brrrr)_** ** _Clank, clank, clank-Clank, clank, clank-Clank, clank, clank-Clank, clank, clank_**

 ** _(Brrr, brr, brrr)_**

Then everyone took to every bit of metal there is in the place, and beat it down.

 ** _Clank, cla-clank, clank, cla-clank, clank, clank_**

 ** _(Brrr)_ _  
_ _Cla-cla-cla-cla-clank, clank, cla-clank, cla-clank, cla-clank, clank  
_** ** _(Brr, brr, brrr)_**

"YEAH!" Terk then took a skeleton tied to a post in front of the chalkboard.

 _ **R-r-rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle, DING**_ _ **Rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle,  
**_ Soon the skull fell off and bounced to the other gorillas to which in then bounced and dribbled between Tantor's tusks making a hollow sounding rhythm. _ **Clonk-clonk-clonk-clonk-clonk-clonk-clonk**_

" ** _BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM_** " Terk says slamming together two dresser drawers. She soon spins the mirror then the scene pans to two gorillas see-sawing on a ladder, and the female gorilla doing a cartwheel with metal buckets on both his arms and legs

 _ **Thump, thump, thump, thump,**_  
 _ **Cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-clank**_

 _ **Thump, thump, thump, thump,**_

 _ **Terk:** Aw!_

 _ **Thump, thump, thump, thump**_

 _ **Terk:** YEAH!_

 _ **Thump, thump, thump,  
Thump, thump, thump,  
**_ _ **Cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-cla-clank**_

 _ **Terk:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 ** _Terk & Gorillas: _**_Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, doo dop_

 ** _(Brrr-brr-brrr-brr-brr-brrrrrr-brrrrr)_**

 ** _Terk & Gorillas:_** _Shooby doop, dobby, dop, dooby, doop, dobba dah, dah, dooby op_

 _ **Terk:** Wap, pap, pada, do, wa, wa_

* * *

 _Meanwhile far from the campsite_

Meanwhile we have a familiar Warner, gopher, and alligator walking aimlessly through the darkness of the forest. But as Dot, Crocco, and Dolly were searching high and low in the forest for any gummi parts, though they found little, they began to hear something feint...It's feint, but it's something they know very well (or at least something Dot knows well.)

"Do you guys hear that?" Dot said. Dolly can hear it, but Crocco...eh not so much.

"Can't say I can hear anything, Dot." Crocco replied.

"What you have corn in your ears Croc? I can hear it clear as day, and it's MUSIC!" Dot said happily as she and Dolly perked their ears up listening to where the source of the music was coming from, while Crocco picked something in his ear hole. It was something big, oval shaped and completely covered with a golden earwax. Surprisingly enough...it was a cob of corn.

"Aww shucks, I thought I cleaned you out yesterday." Crocco responded as he followed the females.

As soon as Crocco was getting closer to Dolly and Dot, a glimmer caught his eye causing him to pause. Soon he noticed a blue glimmer coming from one of the shrubs. Curiously, the alligator went to the shrub and peeked in finding a small pristine blue jewel emanating a glimmering glow.

"Hmm?" Crocco said in curiosity as he picked up the jewel. "Hey Dot, Dolly I think I found so-"

"Not now, Croc, the sound's getting pretty close. You can show us what it is later." Dolly interrupted dismissively as she trailed back to the music.

"Hmmm..." the alligator muses as he placed it in his pocket (cartoon logic) and ran to catch up with the two girls.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the jungle_

" **FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

" **FOR ONCE CAN I JUST WALK INSTEAD OF SLIDING?!"**

" **GOLLLLLLLYY!"**

Meanwhile far up in the trees, we have two humans, a Warner, a gopher, and a Pikachu sliding through the forest on the longest tree possible. Tarzan had of course a focused look as he was skating through the trees at ease as Sora, Pikachu and Wakko followed his lead. Only difference is Golly was clinging on to Sora for dear light, rendering the spiky haired boy's sight useless.

"Hmm?" Suddenly as Tarzan was sliding, he heard something in the distance.

"Eeh-ooh-ohh-ahh." Tarzan grunted. And Sora wasn't rendered useless so he heard him as well.

"Tarzan what is it?" Sora asked from afar. Suddenly catching the quartet off guard, Tarzan jumped high as a leopard and grabbed an upcoming vine and swung like crazy, as if he truly was an ape.

Soon Sora tried to stop sliding, causing the gopher to fall to the branch and Wakko and Pikachu collide with Sora's back, completely stopping them even causing Sora to fall to the branch as well. It wasn't enough to stop the boy from looking in awe at the man climbing vine to vine like crazy, until eventually Tarzan was out of reach.

"That guy's incredible. He's like a real ape." Sora said in awe.

"Gee, what made you say THAT?" Golly scoffed.

"Where's he going?" Wakko asked.

"Something caught his attention. I think it might be Riku and Kairi." Sora explained.

"It could also be a number of people, Donald, Goofy, Dolly, Tux, Croc, Yakko, and Dot. Also known as OUR RIDE!" Golly considered. Sora however didn't respond, he was looking through the vines determinedly...as if there's something he wishes to do.

"What are ya thinking Sora?" Wakko spoke up curiously.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. Suddenly catching the three off guard, Sora jumped off the branch!

"PIKA!?" Pikachu gasped.

"THAT KID IS OFFICIALLY CRAZY!" Golly screamed. As soon as the gopher said that, Sora was clinging on a vine, dangling.

"I don't wanna be a pain, Sora...but uhhhhhh do you even know how to swing?" Wakko asked.

"Sure I do. I climb and swing everyday, back on my island." Sora said. "Now, come on. I think it's Riku and Kairi!" The boy said swinging continuously from vine to vine as the two toons and the Pokémon in confusion. Shrugging, Wakko picked up Pikachu, allowing the mouse to climb on his hat, to which the Warner followed Sora's lead and climbed to the vine and started swinging.

"I swear I didn't sign up for this." Golly sighed climbing off the branch and swung vine to vine going deeper down in the jungle.

* * *

 **Everyone, I would like to apologize if I was stalling or releasing this for oh so long. I have been thinking up some ideas, but just too lazy to put them in action. In any case whatever people who followed me are left, enjoy. I will be continuing of course. And lord I enjoyed Trashing the Camp and tons more Phil Collin songs in the movie. Be sure to like and follow if you're still interested.**


	11. Deep Jungle II: The Strangers Like Me

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Deep Jungle**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
Strangers Like Me(Tarzan, 1999)  
Feat. Phil Collins**_

 _ **Come Wayward Souls(Over the Garden Wall, 2013)  
Feat. The Beast**_

As soon as Sora, Tarzan, Wakko, and Pikachu finally found the land's ground, the dropped down from their vine they were last swinging from. The group landed in a place...that was truly in ruins. One thing's for sure, it used to be a camp. The only thing left from the wreckage were many gorillas and an elephant that was furiously bursting a horn like thing attached to his trunk, playing it like it was a trumpet.

"Woaaaaaaaah." Sora said agape.

"Look at this place, it's like a typhoon and hurricane had a baby and went full metal on this place." Wakko quipped.

" **Brrrrr-brr-brr-brr-br-brr-br-brr-brr-brrrr-b.b...br.** "

Suddenly Tarzan began grunting rapidly as he galloped from the bushes and ran to the gorillas who were all having such fun crashing, destroying everything they see. Soon one of them, smallest of the pack saw Tarzan running and rapidly came running to his side. The moment these two collided with each other they were immediately Terk tackled to man playfully to the ground. The rest...was just roughhousing, from playful noogies and all that.

"Faboo, the guy really is an ape?" Wakko mused as he, Sora, Pikachu and Golly were watching the human and gorilla playing. They were pretty surprised that Tarzan and the gorillas were having fun.

"It's almost as if they're brother and sister doing brother and sister things." Golly said.

"So he really is one of them." Sora mused.

"SORA!" A shout came as the three's attention turned to a familiar set of animals barreling towards the human, toon, and Pokémon.

"GOOFY! Yakko! Tux! Dona-" Sora said coming cheerfully to the group. He was so happy to see them all...well except one.

"Hmrp." The boy says sternly the moment he laid eyes on Donald.

"Hmrp." The duck said sternly following what the boy did and turned his back on HIM.

"We can ignore these lovebirds for now. Right now we-" Yakko said as Sora and Donald darted a glare at the Warner.

"LOVEBIRDS?!" The two yelled in unison.

"Yep lovebirds, anyway," Yakko quipped as the boy and the duck growled at the Warner who only got back on topic. "We have one group down, but there's still one group left to find. That only leave Mime Jr, Dolly, Dot, and Crocco." Yakko continued.

"Right then, gang, looks like we got another mystery on our hands." Golly said suddenly wearing a white shirt with a blue collar and an ascot tie on his neck. Where he got it from...it's beyond even the creator of this fanfiction.

"We'll have to split up in teams to find our team." the gopher continued.

"And will there be any Scooby Snacks for the ride, Fred?" Wakko said with his mouth agape and tongue out, panting as if he was a dog. Suddenly some rustling was heard behind the group, to which they immediately armed themselves.

"The culprit?" Yakko said with his lute at hand.

"You can quit the roleplay, Fred, we're fine." a familiar voice said in the bushes. Exiting the bushes was our dear friends Dot, Dolly, Crocco, and Mime Jr, alive and well as Crocco beat down the last piece of green down with his mace.

The Toon Squad united at last.

"There you guys are. Are ya alright?" Goofy asked

"We're fine. Everyone's fine and dandy." Dolly answered.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of..." Golly said who then turned directly to Sora and Donald specifically. " **WHAT WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS THINKING?! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR LITTLE FALLOUT, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!** " Golly screeched from the top of his lungs attracting even the gorillas' and Tarzan's attention.

"Hmm?" Tarzan said curiously.

"In a minute, gorilla man, this doesn't concern you. Anyway, Now we don't even know where the Gummi Ship is! **WE'RE STRANDED HERE!** " Golly yelled.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT, YOU NUMBSKULL! We're on a mission, and he went crazy!" Donald yelled.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LAND!" Sora yelled.

"THERE WAS NO REASON TO LAND! THE KING ISN'T HERE, HE WOULD NEVER LAND IN SUCH A BACKWATER PLACE LIKE THIS!" Donald cried out.

"BUT I'M NOT LOOKING FOR YOU KING, NOW AM I?!" Sora retorted.

"BUT **WE** ARE! MY SHIP, MY RULES. THE KING IS OUR TOP PRIORITY!" Donald retorted back.

"WELL FINDING RIKU AND KAIRI IS **MY** TOP PRIORITY, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Sora cried back.

"MY, SHIP, MY RULES REMEMBER?! YOU DON'T CALL THE SHOTS!" Donald cried back.

"WHY CAN'T I?! I'M THE CHOSEN ONE! I'M YOUR 'KEY' TO SURVIVAL AREN'T I!?" Sora yelled. And while this conflict was engaged, Dot was starting to grow annoyed specifically at the two, that she prepared something. Donald then started to calm down.

"Look," Donald sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot, alright? How about we just stop this already, OK? We're attracting too much attention." Donald sighed as he calmed down.

"I'll stop, if we search for my friends." Sora said sternly. Those good 2 seconds were gone and Donald's blood was already at a boil.

" **WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT ABOUT THIS!?"** Donald screamed.

" **BECAUSE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?** " Sora retorted.

"I. Don't. **CARE!** " Donald said enraged.

" **WELL I DO, YOU POMPUS, STUFFED-SHIRT QUACK!** " Sora insulted as everyone except Dot gasped.

" **WHAT'D YOU CALL ME YOU, SPIKY-HAIRED PALOOKA?!** "

" **BIG BEAK!** " Sora insulted.

" **CLOWN SHOES!** " Donald insulted back

" **JERKFACE!** "

" **JERKFACE!** "

" **NO, YOU'RE A JERKFACE!** "

" **NUH-UH!** "

" **YUH-HUH!** "

" **NUH-UH!** "

" **YOU'RE A JERKFACE AND YOU KNOW IT!** "

" **YOU!** "

"Jerface say what?"

"WAK?"

 **"HA!** "

" **WAAAAAAAK-** "

 _BONK!_

 _BONK!_

Before Donald was about to let loose on the sassy spiky-haird boy, Dot finally stopped this pointless fight, by knocking down both Sora and Donald with tremendous might from her mallet, and an annoyed frown upon her face, to which it turned into a sweet and kind smile as everyone looked at her in shock. All except Sora and Donald who were knocked unconscious, with such throbbing bumps laid upon their heads.

"Whoopsie, did I do that? Sorry, it's just a little force of habit." She said innocently.

"Most fascinating..." an unfamiliar voice mused from behind the group. Everybody looked to see a woman with messy brown hair and shining cyan eyes staring back at them in intrest. She was wearing a stiff collar attached to her neck with a necktie below, wearing a pristine yellow corset. She was also wearing a pristine white glove. Yes, glove, the other seem to notice she was missing a glove.

"Gorillas are one thing... but never have I seen such a unique specimen of anthropmorphic creatures. It's as if they've taken the personality of man itself..." the woman mused taking a look at the Toons in intrigue.

"What's an...uhhhh an..anthro..anter..." Goofy said trying to spell out the word.

"Anthropmorphic. Basically it means animals that walk and talk like humans." Dolly explains.

"Well, that's one way to describe us." Tux said as he walked to the lady, to which she was startled, the moment Tux looked at her.

"They've spotted me?" she whispered trying to hide herself.

"Well, you are pretty noticeable. That being said..." Yakko started but was stopped by his little sister.

"Slow your role there, Casanova, you don't even know her name yet." Dot rebutted. Yakko was about to say something, but instead fumed in agitation.

"You always had a knack at ruining my fun, huh?" Yakko sighed.

"It's a thing I do." Dot said sweetly. Back with the woman and the penguin, Tux brought out one of his flippers in front of the startled human. "Howdy there, lil lady, Tux is the name, jokes are my game. I'm as cool as the cold can get! ZING!" Tux quipped. It seems that Tux's 'pun' was a bit more welcoming to the woman.

"Hehe, likewise." she giggled a bit.

"I'm Dolly. And the black and white 'anthropomorphic' over there are the Warner brothers and sisters: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, the crocodile-" Dolly introduced,

"Alligator." Golly corrected.

"Alligator, is Crocco, my honey-bunch Gopher over there is Golly...it's surprising I know. The dog's Goofy, and the two knocked out are Sora and Donald." Dolly introduced to the lady.

"It is an intrigue to meet you all. My name is-" the woman started to introduce but was interrupted by Tarzan.

"Eep, ooh, oooh, ah." Tarzan simply grunted as he and the gorillas noticing the crowd. The gorillas however stayed back a bit, startled specifically towards Sora, and the lady. But then Tarzan grunted calmly to Terk, who shyly looked to the girl.

"Oooh, ooh..." Tarzan said calmly...peacefully...putting the gorilla at ease. Carefully the female gorilla crept to the woman. At that point they were both watching, eye to eye, mesmerized, and agape.

"Ugh," suddenly groaning was heard from behind Tarzan. It was Sora and Donald coming into.

"How many times will I get hit in the head in this journey." Sora groaned.

"Aww...When ya live in my world, Sora...it's nothing more than a Monday morniiiiing...?" Donald said as he was woken up to a sudden surprise.

Suddenly something touched Jane's shoulder. "Oh, us did you need something, Tux?" the woman asked as everybody looked at her in shock, surprise, scare, the whole kit & caboodle. Tux wasn't even next to her.

"Uh...I'm right here, Miss..." Tux said shivering.

"Porter. Miss Jane Porter if you m-" Jane said as she stopped herself after she felt a sudden blow of wind from her hair. Something was DEFINITELY behind her. She then turned around to quite a surprise. Behind her was a gorilla with fur completely black and he's MUCH larger than Terk and the other teen gorillas. He didn't look happy, to say the least.

"Oh..my..." Jane said meekly. And by surprise the gorilla let out a ferocious bloodthirsty roar loud enough for Jane to let out a shriek and cower down.

At that moment, as if he was a hawk, the gorilla stared down at the cowering female, his eyes red, a stern look upon his face, growling, snorting silently. Jane tried to look for cover, but all she found was a small silver pan, so she hid herself with it using that small pan. The big gorilla meanwhile snorted at the shining end of the small pot. At that moment he snapped back to attention and let out another ferocious...

 **ROOOOOOAR!**

"HIT THE DIRT!" Golly yelled as the rest of the Toon Squad did as Jane did and cowered down before the great gorilla. Soon enough, Sora while still cowering, noticed more gorillas came our from the clearing.

"Oooh, oooh, ooh..." one gorilla grunted calmly. This one had brown fur, and a female just like Terk. But this one was no doubt much older than her. One could wasly pass off the big gorilla as the leader of the pack.

"Hmrp." the leader grunted as he walked off back into the forest. Soon everyone, even the teen gorillas followed...all except Terk who was still stunned by her human confrontation, to which Tantor swept her away with his trunk. Tarzan meanwhile, hesitated. He was just about to follow the pack, but he then stopped and looked back at the Toon Squad and Jane.

"Eeh ooh.. ohh.." the female gorilla said silently as she tugged Tarzan to come back. Jane wanted him to stay, but the gorilla female wanted the man to go with her. And so, the gorilla man obeyed and retreated with the female back into the forest, Soon out of the distance.

Jane looked as if she was devastated, but the Toon Squad to which they carefully rose up looked in the distance in confusion. "Well...that was...something." Golly simply said still in surprise.

"Tarzan..." Sora said.

"He's one of them..." Jane whispered to herself.

"Gawrsh. Do ya think that was his mother?" Goofy asked in concern.

"Well...uh things kinda went by quickly don't you think?" Yakko asked as he then looked up in the sky. "

ALRIGHT AUTHOR, I'M READY FOR YA! ANYMORE SURPRISES YOU WOULD LIKE TO THROW AT US?" Yakko then yelled to the distance. Soon the moment he said that, rustling was heard from the bushes.

"Alright, fine, I'll put that one on me," Yakko simply said.

Coming out of the clearing is what appears to be a man carrying a musket. The man had black hair with white below. Attire wise, he was wearing a yellow rolled up jacket with a red ascot sticking out. He was also wearing brown trousers and breaches, covering his brown boots.

Suddenly some more rustling was heard, and out came another human figure. This man was not as muscular and he's much older than the one wielding the musket, and he has flaking white hair, covered growing on the side, revealing his balding spot. The old man was wearing a tan shirt with a blue tie, and great yellow overalls pulled up to at least his stomach, and finally wearing long brown shoes.

The old man specifically came barreling to Jane who was still on the ground in shock. "Jane, Jane, oh thank heavens you're alright." the old man said through his shaggy long moustache (covering almost half his face no less) in a more distinct English accent.

"Good heavens what happened here?" the hunter said in a distinct and broad and snobby British accent.

"You want the long version, or the short?" Yakko said smugly.

"Jane, we've been looking everywhere for you, what happened?" the old man asked what the Toon Squad would assume to be Jane's father?"

"Oh my goodness...d-daddy! I was walking w-when" Jane started in surprise.

"Yes, yes..." her father said peaking intrest.

"When a little baby - a little baby monkey that drew a picture!" she continued.

"Yes, go on." her father Mr. Porter said intently.

"Suddenly, monkey starts crying." She continued.

"Oh poor monkey." Mr. Porter says in sympathy.

"But I turn around, AND THERE'S A WHOLE FLEET OF THEM!" Jane exaggerated.

"What? of what?" Mr. Porter asked in concern.

"A WHOLE ARMY OF MONKEYS AND HUGE TREES FULL OF THEM!" Jane exaggerated.

"M-Monkeys?" the hunter asked in shock.

"Monkeys!" Mr. Porter exclaimed.

"Clinging at me! ooh, ooh ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh!" Jane said as she was ooing and ahhing as if she was a monkey herself. Mr. Porter, the hunter, and the Toon Squad looked at the woman in confusion and concern.

"What is she doing?" Donald asked in concern.

"Now that- she gets that from the books-s-she's very good at this." Mr. Porter pointed out to the hunter and the others as Jane screeches like a monkey...because reasons.

"Oh really." the hunter simply says.

"Terrified, I was, terrified! Suddenly, I was swinging in the vines, up in the air." Jane continued ceasing her monkey screeching.

"Yes, with the monkeys!" Mr. Porters said as Jane started to make swaying movements to exaggerate her point, as Mr. Porter followed her move as well.

"Swinging! I was flying in the air!" Jane said waiving her arms and swaying around the group as if she was a bird.

"In the air!" Mr. Porter piped up.

"And then I was surrounded," Jane said bluntly.

"Wh-what did you do?" Mr. Porter asked in concern.

"And Daddy, they TOOK my boot!" Jane exclaimed revealing to the group a bare foot.

"They to-well, those were the ones I bought you." Mr. Porter said in realization as the hunter only rolled his eyes in this story. At this point the hunter finds the story to be all the more ridiculous within each word she says.

"And I was saved. I was saved by a flying wild man in a loincloth." Jane swooned as the Toon Squad piped up.

"A loincloth, good Lord..." Mr. Porter said in concern and confusion.

"What is she talking about?" the hunter whispered to the researcher.

"I-I haven't the foggiest idea. Takes after from her mother, you know. She comes up with stories like that, not about men in loincloths, of course." Porter whispered back to his comrade..

"But then, the man released me, he sent me down to a safer place nearby the camp." Jane continued.

"Nearby the camp, but why?" Mr. Porter piped up and asked.

"He said he felt something strange at the treehouse. I haven't the foggiest idea what he means." Jane continued. And the rest of the story became pretty clear of what happens next between Sora, Wakko, Golly, and Pikachu.

"That must be when he came to rescue us." Sora whispered to them.

"Must be, but what does she mean by 'something strange?' I can understand if she meant her acting, but what if not, then what was Tarzan feeling?" Golly asked.

"It must be Sabor. He must've felt that strange scent of darkness pouring from that kitty when we fought. I mean, cat's can't turn purple right? Unless I missed out on some scientific discovery from another world." Wakko explained.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said in agreement.

"OH AND THERE WERE GORILLAS!" Jane said excitedly as Porter and the hunter piped up.

"Gorillas!?" they both said in excitement. Suddenly the hunter raced to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You saw the gorillas?! Where, Jane, where?!" the hunter whispered excitedly as Jane then looked down as she smiled.

"He left with them." She simply said.

"Who, dear? who?" Porter asked.

"Tarzan." she said.

"Tarzan?" the hunter asked.

"The ape man." she replied.

"Gawrsh. I wonder where ol' Tarzan is now?" Goofy simply said. Finally, the hunter and Mr. Porter turned their attention to Jane and on to the Toon Squad. The hunter however isn't very welcomed to the group.

"Now that storytime is over, it's time we get right to the point. Who...and what are you?" the hunter said as he pointed his two gun barrels specifically in front of Sora's face, who looked a bit in fright.

"S-s-s-s-Sora, sir. This is my friends: Donald, Goofy, Golly, Dolly, Crocco, Tux, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, and Pikachu." Sora said as he introduced everyone in one go, whist letting out a large gulp in fright.

"Now, now, Mr. Clayton. As...peculiar they look, we shall welcome then all if they mean no harm." Mr. Porter said as the hunter who is known as Mr. Clayton lowered his weapon...but not all the way.

"We don't sir, I promise." Sora said to Clayton who still kept his eye on Sora.

"Very well young man. You may stay, but know this, I will keep a sharp eye on you, lot." Clayton said as he went back into the tent. At that moment Jane came up to the Toon Squad.

"Do mind Mr. Clayton. He's very...protective for us." Jane assured as she then asked a question to them. "Now then, obviously, you all aren't related to Tarzan. So what brought you out here? Are you here to study the gorillas, as well?" Jane asked the group.

"A circus of clowns won't be any use for hunting OR 'studying' gorillas, Jane." Clayton said from inside the tent, but everyone heeded no attention.

"We're here looking for some friends. We have our own ship that led us here, but so we've been told, it's been crashed. So we're kinda hoping this jungle we would find some stuff that could fix our ship." Sora explained.

"Ah, well, just so happens I found this strange block while me and Mr. Clayton were looking for Jane." Porter said as he took out a red plastic block. It appears to be another Gummi piece. "I can't say I know for sure what good this block will do, but I'm sure you'll fine a better purpose for it than I." Porter continued as Donald smiled.

"That's fine sir, in fact this is a piece we need! I'll hold on to it." Donald said putting it in his pockets...BECAUSE CARTOON CHARACTER.

"Hey Donald, n-not that I care. But what even is that?" Sora said still keeping his distance from the duck.

"Wak? It's a gummi, you saw one already. These durable gummi blocks are the same elements used for our ship. So with this piece, and the piece Goofy found on the way here, that's two gummi blocks down - what we need to repair the ship." Donald explained.

"So there could be more out there?" Sora asked.

"Yep. We need to find them and bring them back to Gadget. She knows her way around gummi repair than any of us." Donald explained.

"Alright then. I'll help you find the pieces...FOR NOW!" Sora said turning his back on Donald.

"Fine. You can join in and find them. FOR NOW!" Donald said turning his back on Sora.

"OH! That reminds me. Everyone, you gotta check out what I found in the forest." Crocco said as he took out something from his alligator pockets. He soon revealed to the group a pristine sparkling blue gemstone as pure as silver.

"OOOOOO SHINY!" Dot beamed.

"I found this purty gemstone all by its lonesome in the shrubs." Crocco said as everyone looked in awe. The gemstone even caught Jane and Mr. Porter's attention.

"M-my that's such an exquisite gemstone." Mr. Porter said in awe.

"And you say you found this in the forest? That makes no sense, how could something with such rarity be found just lying around in the middle of the forest?" Jane said curiously.

"Yes Ma'am." Crocco simply said.

"Astonishing. I say, you don't find anything like this lying around. Perhaps someone misplaced it?" Mr. Porter considered.

"Maybe. For now I'll keep it. Something this priceless shouldn't really be left in the forest." Sora said as he placed the jewel in his pocket for safe keeping. But unknowing to him, a certain hunter peeked his head from inside the tent and listened intently regarding the jewel.

"Hmm..." Clayton mused as he smiled smugly as he returned to the tent.

"This has truly been a day. Running and swinging from monkeys, saved by an ape man, meeting anthropomorphic creatures - who walk, talk, and speak like true humans, no less, and now talks of gummi blocks and priceless gems..." Jane sighed.

"So you really did meet him? I thought it was just some story." Sora confessed.

"It sounds that way, but far from it. I take it you discovered Tarzan as well?" Jane asked.

"Whatever he felt in that treehouse must've been right. Because he came and saved us from a leopard." Wakko said as Mr. Porter looked at the medium Warner in shock.

"My word, a leopard?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Correct, sir. A leopard." Wakko confirmed.

"My goodness, it seems all of you had quite an adventure today. I-I'll have to say my adventure days are over. Like Jane, I came along to study the gorillas in their wildest habitat." Mr. Porter explained. "Now then, I think we had quite enough adventure for one day, so p-perhaps you can help me clean this place up. Maybe perhaps you can tell me more about this ape man." Mr. Porter said as he took a broom and began sweeping.

"We'll tell you everything, Mr. Porter." Sora said as Goofy and Dolly looked back into the forest where Tarzan and the gorillas escaped, in concern.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope Tarzan's ok." Goofy simply said.

"Yeah. I wonder where they went off to?" Dolly said looking in the distance.

Yes, I know. Cliché way to pan to the next scene, BITE ME.

* * *

 _Meanwhile deeper in the jungle_

Deeper within the jungle is the nesting grounds. It is high up in the trees where the gorillas lye. Especially one ape man who stood on forelegs next to the female gorilla who looked back at them in concern. Above all the gorillas is the big black one, the ruler of the pack: Kerchak.

"Everyone, we will avoid the strangers. Do not let them see you, and do not seek them out." Kerchak commanded to the pack.

"They mean us no harm, Kerchak." Tarzan retorted speaking in full English: but to humans it comes out in monkey sounds.

"Tarzan, I don't know them." Kerchak rebutted.

"But I do, I've spent time with them." Tarzan retorted as his mother Kala tried to object to them both, but Kerchak only continued agitated at the ape man.

"You may willing to risk our safety, but I'm not." the leader of the pack retorted. Soon to everyone's surprise, Tarzan galloped to Kerchak in anger.

"WHY ARE YOU THREATENED BY ANYONE DIFFERENT TO YOU?!" Tarzan yelled out to which it echoed from through the forest. Soon the pack leader snarled and looked to Tarzan at a ferocious glare, to which the man only looked at him boldly.

"Protect this family. And stay away from them." he growled. Tarzan only growled and ran back from the gorilla leader as Kala followed the man in concern.

"Tarzan, for once, just listen to Kerchak." Kala whispered in concern.

"Why didn't you tell me there were creatures that looked like me?" Tarzan said glaring back at her. Kala...had no words to respond to that. Tarzan then climbed up into the highest treetop and sulked as he stared in the sunset.

This discovery was both devastating and amazing to the ape man.

" _The poor fool._ " soon someone else was at a treetop far from the nesting ground, but in distance of the conversation. No one can make out the creature's face, only his eyes a big and bright as light itself. He seemed to be carrying a lantern on his horns that was also shining brightly.

" _So blinded from the truth, so secluded from his own kin, only to be turned into one of these animals. The man, he has heart, it's pure indeed. He's not the perfect fuel to satisfy my hunger. I need a more...darker meat,"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, high up in the skies of the world_

"Are we there yet?" A voice called out

"No." A familiar man grunted.

"Are we there yet?" Another voice called out.

"No." The same familiar man said.

"Are we there yet?" ANOTHER voice called out.

"NO." The familiar rounded man said now at his boiling point.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" All three voices chimed in unison.

" **NO!** " The camera then pans to a familiar round egg-shaped man wearing dark blue glasses, with a shaggy moustache and balding brown hair and goggles on top of his head. The man was wearing a red zipped up sweater with yellow buttons and two white stripes, with a long white stripe going down his sleeves. He also wears big golden cuffs and pristine white gloves. And finally wearing completely black pants and shoes almost as if he was wearing stockings. As he was flying the skies of Deep Jungle in a strange egg like contraption

Accompanying this man were strange creature like children flying around the man with a jetpack. One of them was a small navy blue creature with sharp horns growing from the side of its head, and what appears to be a v shaped outline on its forehead. The creature was navy blue all the way except for its pristine white gloves, its shining red boots, and his buckle with the letter M in the middle.

The next person was personally next to the shaggy mustached man was a young female cyborg cartoon like character. She had shining orange hair which is being covered by a large plum top hat with shining red...bolts? attached to it. You can also notice that the girl completely had empty black holes for eyes, and you a smile with shining metallic teeth. Her attire is a plum corset and a large red bow attached to the corset where the chest would be, and plum boots with a silver sole with holes on the bottom. The most distinguishing factor with this girl was her abnormally long and skinny metallic arms with peacock like eyes on each of them, and covering her hands is of course large pristine rubber gloves.

Tagging along specifically with the girl was a tiny peacock like creature hovering around the egg-shaped man annoyingly. Under his beak was is mouth, with teeth as sharp as his robotic friend. The bird's attire is completely the same as the cyborg.

" **SQUACK!** SO WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET THERE?!" The tiny peacock yelled out.

"Yeah, Doc when? I'm aching to beat someone up already!" the cyborg said impatiently.

"You'll get your chance. Once we find the brat who collected the Chaos Emerald, we'll swoop in and grab it. Besides, it's probably some foolish gorilla who found it. It won't take long." the so called 'Doc' said.

"Awwwwwwww, then why did you drag ME here, if it's gonna be an in and out thing?" the cyborg asked.

"Because, Peacock, remember that the key bearer is traveling through the dimensional plain to the worlds to find his 'friends.' The odds of him coming to THIS world is 99.9999999-1. So better safe then sorry, agreed?" Eggman said to the cyborg named Peacock.

"Agreed, Doctor!" the small robot creature piped up loudly.

"Excellent. Now keep your eyes on the scouter." Eggman commanded.

"YES DOCTOR!" The robot complied ecstatically.

"Geez, Doc, you really know how to make dependable robots huh?" Peacock said sarcastically.

"Quite. Now-" suddenly a small light below what appears to be a tiny screen was blinking rapidly capturing the 4's attention.

" **SQUACK!** You're getting a message, Eggman. It's from Maleficent!" Avery called out to the doctor.

"Start transmission." Eggman simply said as he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly an image enhanced in front of Eggman's tiny screen. It was indeed the horned witch: Maleficent contacting the doctor from afar.

"Maleficent, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure talking to you, this fine day?" Eggman said politely, yet still keeping his snobbish state.

"You are needed back in the chapel, Doctor. What has driven you to this world in particular, I wonder?" Maleficent asked.

"As tempting the offer is, I'm afraid I'll be coming to the meeting late. There is something down here that calls specifically to my attention in this world, and I won't be leaving until I retrieve what I've come for." Eggman explained.

"Darkness comes in many forms, Eggman, and no matter what form, the Heartless will follow. Be weary." Maleficent simply said but Eggman simply sighed.

"Bah, is a meeting reminder and a simple warning the reason you're contacting me?" Eggman sighed.

"In fact, not. Truth be told, you have been given a chosen opportunity to get rid of the key bearer where he stands." Maleficent said to the confused doctor. What she said even confused Peacock, Bokkun, and Avery as well...but then, the pieces are starting to fall into place.

"THE BOY'S HERE?!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Precisely. And it seems, he has something...peculiar placed in his possession. Something I assume is the only reason you arrived to this world?" Maleficent said to him.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Eggman whispered angrily. "I thank you for this new update, dearest Maleficent. This new intel will prove to be quite a satisfactory for me. In fact, my job here will be quick now that I know, hehehe. End transmission!" Eggman said as the image of Maleficent faded into the tiny screen. Eggman then looked to the scouter, it seems the blue dot isn't moving.

"Hey, Doc, the blue thing isn't moving. Is that bad?" Bokkun asked Eggman,

"No, no. It means the Chaos Emerald has stopped moving. Which means the key bearer has stopped moving as well. Well now, Peacock, it seems you'll get your opportunity sooner than I originally thought. I hope you're ready." Eggman explained.

"Oh-ho, don't you worry about that, Doc, I was BORN ready." Peacock said mischievously as she turned to her tiny peacock friend. "Avery?"

"Yea, Boss?" Avery piped up.

"Give the boys a call and get them ready, because we're gonna paint the jungle red." Peacock said with her steel sharp toothed smile showing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the camp_

Back at the camp, Mr. Porter and the Toon Squad were all sat down, with most of the campsite cleaned up, as they looked to Jane who drew an illustration of Tarzan on the blackboard.

"Well, he didn't stand upright, he sort of...crouched just like that." Jane said drawing Tarzan on the chalkboard on a crouched position. "And he supports his weight on the knuckles." Jane continued as her father looked in intrigue.

"On the knuckles!" Mr. Porter said intrigued.

"Exactly like a gorilla!" Jane said excitingly.

"Extraordinary!" Mr. Porter mused.

"Amazing, and he bends over out like this, and he walks like this!" Jane said as she then crouched down the same position Tarzan would, and she begins walking like a gorilla, supporting her weight with her knuckles like Tarzan as the Toon Squad looked in both intrigue and weird.

"Oh I see, like Aunt Isabell!" Mr. Porter said as he began doing the same thing Jane is doing.

"Now that sounds like one crazy aunt." Yakko piped up as the 10 were all looking at the two strangely. Meanwhile back behind them, Clayton was doing a quick shave, using his own machete as a razor...fascinating and manly.

"Oh this is capital! Oh Janey Jane, what a discovery! A man with no language, no human behavior," Mr. Porter said excited by this discovery.

"And no respect for personal boundaries." Jane added.

"What do you mean?" Sora piped up. All of a sudden Jane was right in front of him, which caught the boy by surprise.

"He was this close! Staring at me!" Jane said. Soon she then returned to the blackboard drawing to add more details to the face...specifically the eyes. "He was... confused at first, as if he's never seen another human before...and his eyes are intense...and focused...I've...never seen such eyes." Jane mused as if she herself was focused on the eyes...too focused.

"So ehhhhhhh I didn't know you had a thing for blackboards." Yakko mused.

"Indeed, Shall we uh...leave you and the blackboard alone, for a moment?" Mr. Porter mused.

"Oh stop it, you two." Jane giggled. "The point is think of what we could learn from him. We must find him." Jane continued.

"Yeah, Tarzan might be who I need to find my friends, Riku and Kai-." Sora piped up.

"ENOUGH!" Clayton said wiping down what was left of the shaving cream down his chin as he then stomped towards the group. "Professor, you are here to _FIND_ gorillas. Not indulge in some...girlish fantasy." Clayton reminded the professor.

"Fantasy? I didn't imagine him! Tarzan is-" Jane objected when speak of the devil, suddenly flopping to the ground from the trees was the ape man himself: Tarzan, to the hunter's surprise. "Right there." Golly piped up.

"Ah! It's him! It'-sit-itr's-it's-it's-t-t-t-t-t-t-TARZAN!" The professor said at a completely fan girlish motion as he frantically went to the ape man so ecstatic to finally meet him.

"PROFESSOR, JANE, EVERYBODY, STAND BACK!" Clayton yelled out as he took his gun and aimed it at Tarzan.

"NO!" Jane yelled out, but before she could do anything, Donald came frantically running up to the hunter and came charging at him, catching Clayton by surprise, the duck successfully tackled the hunter to the ground.

" _BANG!_ " The gunshot that could've been towards Tarzan, was detoured far to the trees.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Donald shouted to the hunter who was still on the ground...both of them.

"What do you think, duck? I'm trying to protect them from that TH-" Clayton retorted when suddenly he heard his name. Not from Jane, or from the professor, or from anyone from the Toon Squad.

"Clayton." But in fact by Tarzan. The hunter looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Porter said intently.

"Clayton." Tarzan said boldly.

"OHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Porter guffawed happily as he fell to the ground happily, completely mind blown

"Have we...met? How does he know my name?" Clayton said looking at Tarzan in confusion as the ape man only stared at him.

"He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot." Jane giggled as Tarzan then went to her, staring at her, touching her hair...boy she was not wrong about the personal boundaries thing.

"Jane." Tarzan simply said. Soon he then galloped to the Toon Squad.

"S-Sora?" Tarzan said to the boy as he stared at him as well, wiggling his spiky hair.

"Uh...hey, T-Tarzan. Could you uh..." Sora said looking at Tarzan weirdly.

"Oh my, I see what you mean about those personal boundaries." Mr. Porter said laughing. Soon Tarzan then watched Clayton, and began to stand up on two legs, trying to copy Clayton's moves.

"What's he doing?" Clayton said as Tarzan looked at him, as he puffed up his chin.

"Look at him, Jane...moves like an ape but looks like a man. He could be the missing link." Mr. Porter said in intrigue. But then Clayton slapped the professor's back as he thought up an idea.

"Or _OUR_ link to the gorillas..." Clayton said as Porter agreed with him.

"AH... YES!" Mr. Porter exclaimed. Soon the hunter then looked to Tarzan to asked him something specific. "Where are the gorillas?" Clayton asked. But suddenly Tarzan was the trying to climb on the man, but he was pushed off.

"GORILLAS!" Clayton yelled.

"GORILLAS!" Tarzan repeated

"Shouting won't help, Mr. Clayton. He doesn't understand English." Jane reminded.

"Nonsense, I'll make him understand. If I can teach a parrot to sing _God Save the Queen,_ I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two." Clayton said as he erased Jane's diagram of the ape-man, and did his best to draw a...less artistic drawing of an ape. "Gorillas." Clayton said as he handed Tarzan the chalk.

"Gorilla." Tarzan said.

"OH, He's got it!" Mr. Porter said as everyone looked in awe at the ape man learning so quickly.

"If he can learn that quickly, maybe he can learn about Riku and Kai...?" Sora said as his hope was put short when Tarzan was suddenly using the chalk to draw scribbles and lines all over the blackboard.

"Oh perhaps not." Mr. Porter took back.

"No, no no no no no no no!" Clayton scolded as he took back the chalk.

"No, no no no no no no no!" Tarzan mimicked.

"No, no, give me that!" Clayton said as he snatched back the chalk as Tarzan tried to get it back. Clayton was simply blocking the ape man off from trying to get the chalk from all sides. Basically it was an all out war with the ape man and the hunter...all for a small wad of chalk. Soon when Tarzan climbed up to him and when Clayton raised his right hand high up to make sure Tarzan wouldn't reach it...

"Mr. Clayton, I think I'll take it from here." Jane said as she snatched the chalk out of Clayton's hand.

* * *

 _Inside the tent_

Inside of the tent, everyone gathered around inside...surprisingly there's plenty of room for everyone. At first the room was dark... but then Jane came in and placed a lantern on the small table, to which it was covered under a small contraption: a small projector, projecting light on the tent itself. Tarzan was looking at everything so curiously, from the lantern to the light of the projector as everyone sat down and looked to the projector.

The first slide was a gorilla, to which Tarzan looked curiously as he crouched forward to the slide.

 _Whatever you do, I'll do it, too  
Show me everything and tell me how_

Next slide was a gentleman standing straight with his hands behind his back. Soon Tarzan took the advantage to do the same pose.

 _It all means something, and yet nothing to me_

Then slides came the following, a jungle almost as large as the landscape here, then a buzzing city, most likely where Jane, Mr. Porter, and Clayton all came from, and then a giant castle...though it seemed to of stricken Sora odd the moment he saw the castle.

"You OK, Sora?" Goofy whispered as he looked at the key bearer in concern.

"It-It's nothing." Sora lied as he looked strangely at the picture intently. _"That place...why does it seem familiar? There are no castles in town, and I've never went anywhere else but the town and the island"_ the boy thought as the next slide came a picture of the sphinx. Soon Dot and Dolly noticed as Jane looked at the next slide a man and a woman dancing in a ballroom, dreamily.

 _I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close, and yet so far_

Soon Tarzan looked at the projection in confusion, but nonetheless swept Jane off her chair and they both danced wildly around the small spaces of the tent. Everyone looked at the two happily...all except Clayton who only looked at them in a bored expression.

 _I see myself as people see me,  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

Soon the next slide came in and Tarzan looked in intrigue as he has the first view of the solar system.

* * *

 _At night_

Soon everyone except Clayton went out into a wide opened field and explored the amazing view that of night time. Sora and Donald still tries to keep their distance, Golly, Mime Jr; and Yakko were lying down on the grass and reclined, Dot, Dolly, Tux and Crocco were collecting fireflies...Wakko is hatching a plan to eat the fireflies, and Tarzan, Jane, Pikachu, Mr. Porter, and Goofy were all looking up in the stars above. Mr. Porter than pointed to something up in the sky, Tarzan couldn't see anything until he looked up in the telescope and found a comet shining brightly.

 _I wanna know,  
Can you show me,  
I wanna know about the strangers like me_

 _Tell me more,  
Please show me,  
Something's familiar about the strangers like me_

"So, every star up there makes up a world, huh?" Sora said looking up into the stars in the sky. "There must be a lot of worlds up there. Riku...Kairi... they must be waiting in one of them." he said hoping to reunite with his friends one day. Donald overheard the boy talk and he felt a twinge of guilt within him.

"Sora..." Donald simply whispered.

* * *

 _The next day_

The next day was a more productive day for everyone. As the Toon Squad searched through the jungle for more Gummi pieces, Through the day the Porters were really helping Tarzan out with trying to connect him back to human society. Jane tries to start simple by reading to Tarzan a few storybooks as Tarzan tries to read each word.

And then Professor Porter then shows Tarzan a contraption known as the retroscope, an almost old timey flipbook contraption. Each paper forms an animation of a man riding a pennyfaring. Something that Tarzan used to speed through the trees freely in jungle on his spare time. It was lucky for Mr. Porter to have such a thing.

Soon after that, Clayton tried to teach the ape man more about the gorillas by showing him clearly a picture of one. Little did the hunter know, Tarzan wasn't even paying attention to him, but instead was observing Jane as she was making drawings. He and the others noticed Jane was so intent on her drawing. Soon the Warner Brothers and Sister took a peek at what she was drawing and found it was another well designed drawing of Tarzan.

 _Every gesture, every move that she makes,  
Make me feel like never before_

Clayton finally notices that Tarzan wasn't paying attention, so he took his head and faced it back to the gorilla picture in irritation, but that doesn't stop him from looking intently to the girl.

 _Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_

* * *

 _The next morning_

Day three of Tarzan's human training begins with the ape man looking up in the skies of the world blissfully in the nesting grounds as the gorillas around him sleep.

 _Ooh, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place_

At the moment dawn breaks, Tarzan rose up from the nesting grounds and jumped the path down below. But little did he know, there were two gorillas awaken, who looked to the ape man in concern.

 _Beyond the trees, above the clouds,  
I see before me a new horizon_

Making his way down to the camp once more, the ape man first meets up with Clayton and following him, he puffs his chest and struts forward the same way Clayton would.

 _I wanna know,  
Can you show me,  
I wanna know about the strangers like me_

Not even a second later, Tarzan stopped what he was doing, and noticed Jane drawing a picture while looking to a small little bird in front of her. It's clear that her sketch was of the bird itself. Soon Tarzan came forward to her and looked to what she was doing, Jane showed him and sure enough it was the bird, fabulously detailed.

 _Tell me more,  
Please show me,  
Something's familiar about the strangers like me_

Startled, the bird flew away, saddening Jane. There goes her inspiration. Or at least that's what SHE though, Tarzan however came up with an idea.

* * *

 _Away from the camp_

Far from the camp, Tarzan carried Jane up a vine with the bright sun in their face in the jungle. Tarzan opened the branch bushel and the next thing Jane's sights were set on was something that was infinitely beautiful:

 _Come with me now into my world,  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
_

It was a nesting ground not for gorillas, but for birds. Hundreds, maybe thousands of birds of different colors and sizes were flocking and nesting all around the place while the sun was raised up shining a golden gleam everywhere. Tarzan and Jane entered further into the golden grotto as Tarzan called upon a few using a his own bird sounds. Jane looked happy as she and Tarzan help many Birds with their arms and one resting on their heads, it was almost as if she was having fun.

 _Can you feel the things I feel...right now...with you?_

Soon night time befell the jungle. However it didn't stop Tarzan and Jane as they were sitting on the branches as the moonlight shines down upon the two.

 _Take my hand  
There's a world I need to KNOW-O-OW~_

When night fell, Tarzan carefully took Jane's hand, and they both launched in the sky, but Tarzan hoisted Jane to a vine as he was swinging one as well. It was when she opened her eyes, that Jane came to notice that she was actually swinging a vine. Soon Jane was just swinging freely and blissfully through the trees having the time of her life. Soon Tarzan caught up with her and grabbed on her vine. She then noticed her vine slowed down and soon vine to vine, she was faced to faced with Tarzan.

They both started into each other's eyes.

* * *

 _Back at the camp_

"Anything Tarzan?" Dolly asked the ape man, but he only galloped to her and stared at her, to which he then wiggled her ears...that were somehow floating a small inch from her head. Everyone huddled up in the campgrounds, except Crocco, the Warners, Pikachu, Donald, and Goofy who went out into the jungle in search of more gummi pieces.

"Off, off, buddy she's mine!" Golly intervened getting him off of the gopher's sweetheart. Soon Sora then walked up to him and asked him the question he was dying to get the answer to. And now that Tarzan understands a little English...he could help him.

"Please Tarzan, where are they? Where's Riku and Kairi?" Sora pleaded. To his dismay, Tarzan didn't answer straight away, instead he went to look to the diorama of the solar system in curiosity. Everyone looked at him in concern, but Clayton in a hint of agitation.

"Boy, we've been in this jungle for quite some time, and we have yet to see these friends of yours. I wager they're with the gorillas, it's the only place that hasn't been explored yet, but we've been wasting all this time doing what _HE_ wants. Once more the boat could be here, any day now. Ask him straight out." Clayton said in agitation. As much as she didn't want it, Clayton had a point.

"Tarzan..." Jane called to him, and the ape man immediately heeded her call. He turned to Jane, Mr. Porter, Clayton, and half the Toon Squad.

"Will you take us to the gorillas?" Jane said slowly, everyone then sees Tarzan lower his head in disappoint for a second. "Do you understand?" Jane asked.

"I understand." Tarzan responded. Everyone beamed a bit.

"Good work, Jane." Mr. Porter whispered as Clayton them stepped forward.

"Well?" he pestered.

"I can't." Tarzan responded as the Toon Squad sighed.

"What?" Mr. Porter and Clayton said in unison.

"What do you mean you can't?" Tux asked.

"Why not, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Kerchak." Tarzan simply said as he went off to the direction of the tent as the Sora sighed, and the Porters looked down in disappoint. But Clayton however wasn't having it. The hunter then stomped to Tarzan, grabbed his shoulders, and scolded at him whilst showing him once more the picture of a gorilla.

 _I wanna know,  
Can you show me,  
I wanna know about the strangers like me_

Tarzan simply ignored the man and jumped passed him and went inside the tent. In frustration, the hunter ripped the gorilla paper into little tiny pieces.

At that night, Tarzan returned to the projector and watched it clip after clip, picture after picture as he intently watched them as Jane, Mr. Porter, and half of the Toon Squad were all in the tent taking a nap. Despite some of their snoring, Tarzan was clipping through the slides at a rapid pace as more and more information was absorbed in him.

 _Tell me more,  
Please show me,  
Something's familiar about the strangers like me_

 _I wanna know..._

Finally Tarzan made it to the final slide and found a picture of a man presenting flowers to a lady. This picture... gives Tarzan an idea actually.

* * *

 _Outside the tent_

 _ **Clayton's P.O.V**_

Outside the tent was a certain hunter sitting down in a table drinking tea to himself as the moonlight shined down upon the camp. Obviously it was Mr. Clayton. He was waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting...BAH! until the man stood up and threw the teacup down.

"This isn't getting us nowhere! Those gorillas are somewhere out there, and what are we doing? indulging in the romantic love story between Jane and some loincloth wearing ruffian!" Clayton yelled in annoyance as he then paced and paced through the camp.

"The boat is coming tomorrow, and there isn't any time left. One day. One day to get those gorillas, I'll hunt them down! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! What am I even doing with these imbeciles?" Clayton yelled out.

"Blasted gorillas. I'll hunt them down every last one of them. One way or another I'll catch them all somehow! I'd stake my life on it." Clayton said as he began to smoke from his pipe...but suddenly an unfamiliar voice was heard from the bamboo.

 _"There is much darkness in you, my friend. Such ambition, such determination shouldn't be left unhindered."_ the voice called out. Clayton armed himself with his weapon in defense.

"Who's there?!" Clayton yelled.

" _Before I answer that question, answer me this. Do you wish to hunt for the gorillas or not?_ " the voice asked him, it was clear as day what he asked.

"Well...yes. Now that I've answered your simple question, COME ON OUT!" Clayton yelled. Suddenly the unthinkable happened. One of the batches of bamboo in the thicket suddenly wilted, turned black with darkness, and not only that a whole puddle of darkness oozed from that small clearing. Suddenly an eerie song was heard from the clearing.

 _Come wayward souls...  
And wander through the darkness,  
There is a light of the lost and the meek..._

 _Sorrow and fear...  
Are easily forgotten...  
When you submit to the soil of the earth..._

"NO MORE GAMES, DAMMIT, WHO ARE YOU!" Clayton yelled pointing his gun into the darkness. To his surprise, a creature arrived from the darkness of the thickets. He was carrying a large parasol to guard him from moonlit light. The only thing Clayton could see was the creatures antlers and his eyes as blinding as the sun itself.

"What the devil are you?" Clayton demanded.

" _Lower your weapon. I only wish to help you._ " the beast said calmly. " _You wish to gather the gorillas, well you may need some assistance, simple as that_ " Clayton however looked at the creature skeptically.

"I'm supposed to believe you could help me? I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer...whatever you are. I already have the help I need." Clayton said boldly.

" _Ah, but one does not receive enough assistance. I feel, **These** shall aid you even further._" The beast said. Suddenly, raising from the shadow the Beast trailed were familiar buggy-eyed creatures: the Heartless.

" _They will efficiently get the job done, take it from me._ " the Beast assured. Clayton looked at these buggy creatures in disgust...and curiosity as well.

"And you're sure these little blighters will help get the gorillas?" Clayton asked the creature.

" _Would you like to control them?_ " the Beast asked.

"I suppose I'll have a go with these thing-" Clayton said still hesitantly, but was stopped by the Beast.

" _There is however a price to pay for full commandment of the creatures: see this lantern?_ " the Beast asked holding his lantern shining at a pristine while light. So bright that the hunter needed to shield his eyes for it.

"Only a blind person wouldn't see such a thing." Clayton said.

" _I must beseech to you the task of lantern bearer. I only ask of you, to keep this lantern lit. How? There's much light within this place that I'm sure you'll fuel it with. Understand?_ " The Beast instructed as he handed the lantern to Clayton.

"Simply keep the fire lit? Sounds easy enough. Clayton said looking at the bright lantern. Suddenly as Tarzan's eyes were away from the lantern, he notices that the Beast is gone, along with the puddle of darkness. Soon the wind picked up, but a familiar voice was heard through it.

 _"You'd best beware the darkness in your heart, Clayton. The Heartless prey upon the weak._ " the beast warned.

"The Heartless consumes the weak hmm?" Clayton said. Testing his newfound powers out, Clayton raised his hand and suddenly something happened. Suddenly he summed a blue heartless shaped like a monkey. He summoned another, and another, and more and more monkeys. With the sight of his new army and many shining yellow eyes looking back at him, glowing in the dark, Clayton simply smirked.

"This will be quite fun." Clayton smirked.

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter is a bit of filler as we get deeper into not the Kingdom Hearts story, but the Tarzan story. And don't worry, there will be a bit more action next chapter...it will possibly be my longest one, and it could, COULD be the last chapter for Deep Jungle. So stick around will you? Like and follow this for more. (Found out the Avery Unit from Skullgirls is a boy apparently...)**


	12. Deep Jungle III: Eggs, and Gorillas

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Deep Jungle**_

 _ **Songs this Chapter  
**_ _ **Love Song(Re-Animated, 2006)  
Feat. Angels**_

Meanwhile deep within the jungle, we have Crocco, the Warners, Pikachu, Donald, and Goofy creating massive holes and craters throughout this one jungle clearing. And found within one of these holes is a lonesome Gummi Block. Throughout the jungle, they have been digging constantly and constantly for Gummi pieces to fix the ship. So far they have found so many amongst their midst.

" _ **Teleport, Gummi Ship.**_ " Donald said creating a small teleport hole, placing the small block in there as well. "There, another one down."

"Where are ya teleportin' the pieces to again?" Goofy asked.

"I told you, Goofy, the Teleport spell will bring them straight to Gadget instead of finding her through all this jungle, ourselves." Donald explained. "We've been really working to find these things, huh?" Donald asked. Soon he took from his pocket a gummi block that wasn't for the ship, but for himself.

"Donald Duck to Gadget, come on Gadget!" Donald said as the block raised a small hologram revealing Gadget with her hair a mess, and her clothing covered in oil.

" _ **This is Gadget speaking, how's it going over there, Donald?**_ " Gadget replied through the hologram.

"We're sending another Gummi Block your way. How's the ship going?" Donald reported to the mouse engineer.

" _ **A-OK! You're really finding a lot of gummi blocks out there. At the rate you're going, the ship might just be repaired by tomorrow. Keep up the good work, Donald.**_ " Gadget said ending the transmission as the hologram phased out into the block.

"Perfect! Gadget said the ship will be repaired by tomorrow." Donald said to his comrades.

"Alright! Today must really be our lucky day huh?" Yakko cheered.

"You know, I think it might really be luck!" Crocco said to the group.

"Wak?" Donald looked at the alligator in confusion.

"What do you mean luck, Crocco" Wakko asked.

"I'm saying the jewel I found back in the jungle, might just be a good luck gem or something. I mean, is it really a coincidence that we're finding gummi pieces silly?" Crocco asked the group. Goofy's Is starting to catch on.

"Say, you might just be right!" Goofy said in understanding.

"So... that being said, we're on a lucky streak because of that gem of yours?" Yakko asked?

"Seems likely, Yak." Crocco asked. Wakko then raised his arms and yelled out something...strange.

"THEN I WOULD LIKE A MILLION PIZZA ROLLS!" Wakko called out to the heavens, to his dismay nothing happened. Not a single pizza roll in sight. Poor Warner. Wakko lowered his head in disappoint.

"Pika..." Pikachu said patting Wakko on the back.

"It's OK, Wakko, once we get out of here we'll be able to find you all the pizza rolls you can eat." Dot said patting her brother on the back. Soon Goofy noticed a familiar garbled sigh coming from one of his friends. He then turned to Donald who was lowering his head in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Donald?" Goofy asked as he turned to his duck friend.

"This is all my fault, Goof." Donald sighed.

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"I'm saying I originally brought the kid along just to get the King, but that's something we want, I didn't even think about what _HE_ wanted - and that's finding his friends. I was being stubborn, and that's why we're in this mess." Donald explained.

"Aw it's OK, Donald. You were stubborn, I can admit that, but you were only that way because you were worried about the king's safety." Goofy reminded. Soon Crocco and the Warners piped up to the two.

"Yeah, we all are, but you gotta remember, Sora in the same shoes as up. He's worried about his friend's safety." Dot reminded.

"She's right, Don. We're on a mission, yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to make a few pit stops for Sora. After all, he's the chosen one." Yakko said as Donald grumbled at the word 'chosen one.'

"Pika!" Pikachu piped up.

"Faboo!" Wakko piped up.

"Alright, alright, I get it he's the chosen one. So what do you think I should do?" Donald asked his friends.

"I thought that's simple by now, Donald: for starters, you need to put your little ridiculous squabble with Sora at an end. The next chance you get, apologize to Sora and end this. Understand? If you tell him the whole story about why you're being so hard on his choices, he'll understand." Dot explained.

"Do you really think he'll understand?" Donald asked.

"Of course!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Alright. Thanks guys. Let's make our way back to the camp. Sora, Tarzan and the others must be worried sick by now." Donald said as he began to walk the path leading back to the camp.

"Say Donald, since where were there flying ships in this world?" Crocco asked as Donald looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? The only flying ship in this world is ours. Other than that, there shouldn't be any other ships besides ours." Donald said in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause there's one flying by." Crocco said as he points up in the daytime sky. Sure enough, everyone looked up and spotted a small ship flying in the sky. Donald looked at the ship in confusion and concern as the ship was flying the same direction to the where the camp is.

"It looks like it's heading towards the camp!" Goofy said in concern.

"C'mon, let's go!" Donald said in concern as he and the others ran quickly following the path back to the camp.

* * *

 _In the other side of the jungle_

Meanwhile in a clearing quite close to the campsite, Tarzan swung through a small glade filled with blooming flora and fauna everywhere. His first instinct was to pick up a small batch of snapdragons. He then began to slide down the vine he was in and collected orange lilacs that were growing beneath the vine. With the two flowers in his hands, he placed the snapdragons in the lilac and created a bouquet of flowers of his own. He then scampered back to camp to deliver the bouquet to a special someone.

"Aww Terk, I've never seen him so happy." Tantor said as unbeknownst to the ape man, he and Terk who was sitting on his tusk in boredom spied on their ape man friend, who indeed frolicked back to camp with the small smile on his face. He did seem happy.

"Yeah? I'll give it a week." Terk said sarcastically.

 _Camp_

The moment Tarzan arrived on the foot of the campsite, he then decided to walk on two legs. Soon Tarzan found a peculiar sight. He saw a whole army of burly men untying the tent, picking up the tea set, and practically carrying everything from the camp. Tarzan then noticed that all the things in the camp were being hauled to the distance where a boat is seen docked on the shore. Tarzan then walked to Mr. Porter who was trying to stop one of the burly men from taking his things.

"Wait don't take I- I've waited 30 years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla! Ohh... this is dreadful, Tarzan." Mr. Porter said to Tarzan. Suddenly without paying attention, two of the men hauled a suitcase and a bunch of bamboo sticks...One of which caught the professor's shirt collar hauling him away.

Soon barrels were seen in the distance as many of the men were screaming and shouting, giving orders. It was busy here. Tarzan then jumped the barrels that were being wheeled towards him, and jumped back to the distance trying to hide from the men. Soon he then spotted familiar faces nearby sitting on the ground of the place that used to mount the tent.

"Sora!" Tarzan called out as he galloped to him and the remaining of the Toon Squad.

"Oh Tarzan there you are. What's that you got there?" Sora asked as he noticed the ape man and his bouquet.

"For Jane." Tarzan said. Dolly was catching on.

"It's for Jane isn't it? YOU LIKE HER ISN'T IT! OHH THAT'S SO WONDERFUL!" Dolly said as suddenly three angels popped out of nowhere for both the ape man and the Toon Squad to see singing to Tarzan a small song.

 ** _Angels:_** _Love, love, love  
Love is in the air,  
_ _Bees are in the breeze  
Along with pollen, bugs, and smog and germs that cause disease  
Love, love, love, love._

All of a sudden while the angels were singing, the 4th lyrics were majorly exaggerated as smog and clouds were swirling around the man's face causing Tarzan to cough and gag like crazy. It's almost as if they were the ones spreading a bad fume. Tarzan continued coughing as tears swell from his eyes.

"Maybe I overdid it a smidge...again." Dolly said as she walked up to the ape man with a feather duster, dusting away all the smoke clouds and smog, making them disappear completely, and gave him a potion to cure himself...in case.

"Drink it, sorry about that." Dolly said meekly as Tarzan grabbed the potion and gulped on it.

"Thank *cough* You." Tarzan said between coughs.

"Ok, 1: it was obvious from the start that Tarzan and Jane were having feelings with each other, I mean come on.

"Jane feels the same way?" Tarzan asked him.

"Well yeah, SHE DRAWS YOU, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Anyway, 2: you might want to give Jane that bouquet of yours quick. I don't think they're having some luck persuading the captain." Golly explained as Tarzan looked at the gopher in confusion.

"Captain? Persuading? What do you mean?" Tarzan asked as the Toon Squad looked at him in concern and worry.

"Well didn't you hear, buddy? The guys are hauling all of their stuff to the boat on shore because Jane, Mr. Porter, Clayton, they're all going back to England today." Golly broke it down to him.

"What?" Tarzan said in confusion.

"Jane and Clayton are over there right now, trying to persuade the captain to give them another day or two. They really want to see the gorillas in action." Tux explained as he pointed to the two and a man wearing a blue uniform. Tarzan spoke not a word, he headed to the three.

"You're the Captain! Just tell them you had engine trouble, and give us two more days." Clayton persuaded, but the captain shook his head in decline.

"And be late at every port from here to London?" The captain retorted.

"But, we'll have come all this way for nothing!" Jane objected.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Porter, but I simply can't do it!" the captain said ending the conversation as he and a few more pirates were heading back to the shore where the boat lies. Meanwhile Clayton began to glare directly at Jane as she began to pack what was left to her suitcase.

"This is your fault! I should have followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!" Clayton said in frustration as Jane slammed her suitcase down in frustration as well.

"Don't you think I'm disappointed about the gorillas? You are absolutely impossib-" Jane objected as she was about to go to the port with her suitcase, but not before bumping into Tarzan, to which his bouquet was destroyed from the bump. Despite all that's happened, Jane was heavily pleased that Tarzan came back.

"Tarzan, I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us home to England and Daddy and I w- well I was wondering...well we really hoped you'll come with us. Won't you?" Jane asked.

"Go see England today...come home tomorrow." Tarzan replied. A shame he didn't fully understand.

"Oh...no...well you see it'll be very difficult to come back. Ever." Jane retorted. Tarzan understood, and he looked at Jane in worry.

"Not come back?" Tarzan said in worry.

"N-no I know it sounds awful, but you belong us...with people." Jane explained. Soon Tarzan got on one knee and presented to Jane what was left of his bouquet.

"Jane must stay with Tarzan." Tarzan announced as Jane looked at him in shock.

"W-stay here?" Jane said in shock, when suddenly her luggage bursts open as all her stuff went to the floor. "Oh, no, no, no, my laundry. No, I can't stay. Look I've g-with my father, and.." Jane said trying to find the words to tell him he can't go. Tarzan then took her hand.

"Jane... stay." Tarzan said calmly.

"But-" Jane tried to say,

"Please." Tarzan finished as he once again presented his broken bouquet. As tempting as the offer was to Jane...she declined.

"But, I can't.." Jane said as her voice withered in sadness. She then left her suitcase and ran away from Tarzan to the shore. Even Sora and the others can hear Jane's clear crying. Tarzan didn't go after her.

"Women. How typical" Clayton chuckled as he the walked up to the ape man after picking up two glasses and a bottle of wine from one of the moving crates a move was carrying.

"Thank you, Jones." Clayton simply said as the mover looked at him in confusion, but Clayton heeded no attention as he walked closely to Tarzan.

"Even if you hadn't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails to a woman's heart." Clayton said taking Tarzan's 'bouquet' while sharing with him a drink. Meanwhile the Toon Squad looked at the hunter in both skepticism and confusion.

"What the heck is he up to?" Golly said to himself.

"Jane is going." Tarzan said sadly.

"Yes. If only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed. Crushed, really. Eh sorry, old boy." Clayton said sympathetically as he tapped Tarzan's glass with his own, and drink down the whisky. "Oh well, I'd best get Jane's things to the ship." Clayton said picking up her suitcase.

"Clayton." Tarzan said gaining the hunter's attention. "If Jane sees gorillas, she stays?" Tarzan asked.

"Say...that's why she came, isn't it?" Clayton said as he began to go off until Tarzan completely stopped him.

"I'll do it." Tarzan answered as the hunter walked back to him.

"Good man!" he says patting the ape man on the back. "Snipes!" Clayton called out to one of the crewmates.

"Sir?" a man wearing a teal shirt with a round belly said approaching the hunter.

"Get the boys together, there's gonna be a change in plans." Clayton said as he and the man named Snipes smiled...almost mischievously. The Toon Squad looked at the hunter specifically, in suspicion. They knew Clayton was planning something. But before they could approach them, he and Snipes were heading down the shore far off the distance. Soon all the movers were gone, the whole place almost cleared. This gives the Toon Squad their opportunity to speak to the ape man.

"Tarzan, are you sure you want to do this?" Sora asked.

"Yes. For Jane. I don't want her to leave...not yet." Tarzan answered.

"But what about that 'Kerchak' fellow you mentioned to them before? Isn't he the reason why you won't take them there?" Tux asked.

"Yes. Kerchak holds nesting grounds very sacred. It is forbidden to others but the gorillas and myself." Tarzan explained.

"Gorillas? So does that mean..." Golly said confused.

"The gorilla guy we saw before, that must be Kerchak, right? And if that's the case, then he must be the leader of the gorillas. That must be why you and the other gorillas followed him. But why is he so defensive? I mean...have you told him straight out these guys aren't a threat?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Kerchak won't listen. He has greater concerns about the safety of gorillas and I." Tarzan explained. The Toon Squad were finally at an understanding with Tarzan and Kerchak.

"So what are you going to do about it? Kerchak might just kill the Porters! And Clayton...BUT MOSTLY THE PORTERS!" Dolly yelled out. Unbeknownst to them, Tarzan was plotting an idea.

"I have a plan to show everyone the nesting grounds without Kerchak knowing. I'll call everyone here once I'm set. I'll be right back!" Tarzan announced as he ran not to the path of the shoreline, but the path leading to the jungle. Soon the ape man was out of distance.

"Whatever plan he's hatching, it better go at a hitch. It's pretty rare for plans to go out on a hitch." Golly said as rose up from the ground and he grabbed some bamboo from the thicket and placed it in his quiver. Everyone looked at the gopher in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Dolly asked.

"I'm out of arrows, so I might as well use some bamboo for a substitute until the ship gets fixed." Golly explained.

"SORA!" Donald called out to the group. Everyone turned around and saw Donald, Goofy, Crocco, Pikachu and the Warners coming out from the clearing.

"Well it's about time you guys came, did you find some Gummi Blocks out there?" Dolly asked. She then noticed everyone was completely out of breath. Did they run here?

"Why did you guys run here?" Sora asked them.

"What happened here? Where's the camp?" Dot asked.

"Oh well the Porters and Clayton ar-" Tux explained but was interrupted by a tired Donald.

" _*pant**pant*pant*_ THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! I don't know what, but there's something coming this way! We gotta get Tarzan and everyone to safety." Donald panted tiredly as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Tarzan just went into the jungle, and Jane and Mr. Porter are with the rest of the crew to get everything packing to the boat. Why? What's coming?" Sora asked the duck.

"I believe your little duck friend was referring to me." an unfamiliar voice came in.

Almost as if on cue, a small flying pod landed down right in front of the group. Holding the pod was Eggman, Peacock and her peacock friend, Avery, and Bokkun. Donald, Goofy, Crocco, Pikachu, and the Warners got on their defensive position, where as the other half of the Toon Squad stood up and looked at the characters in confusion.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, to Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may refer to me as Dr. Eggman." Eggman introduced.

"Eggman. A fitting name for someone who literally looks like an egg." Golly quipped as Eggman glared at the gopher completely steamed.

"WHY I OUGHTA!" The doctor yelled but seconds later regained his composure quickly. "Ignoring your little remark GOHPER, I believe you all have something that belongs to me, and I'm simply here to reclaim it." Eggman said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

" **SQUACK!** YEAH! SO YOU BETTER HAND US THAT CHAOS EMERALD OF YOURS, OR THINGS WILL ONLY GET UGLY!" Avery yelled out as everyone looked at the tiny bird in confusion again.

"Chaos emerald?" Sora asked.

"Do ya think they mean Crocco's jewel?" Goofy asked the team. Sora then took from his pocket the strange shining blue gem. The spiky haired boy looked at the jewel, but he was confused on what they were talking about.

"Chaos Emerald? I think you may need to get your eyes checked, gramps. This doesn't look anything like an emerald." Sora remarked.

"GRAMPS?! I don't think you understand just who you're dealing with, kid, and more importantly what you're holding." Peacock retorted.

"Indeed. To you, that may just be a rare and priceless jewel, but it's much more than you realize. The Chaos Emerald houses much phenomenal power. And when all seven come align, the ones who wield them will be unstoppable." Eggman explains.

"And all that power will go to Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun piped up.

"So how about I ask again? Surrender the Chaos Emerald you have now, and I will let you go. Refuse...and I will let you go...but my friends won't." Eggman proposed. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, with a snap of a finger dozens of heartless monkeys appeared before the group.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled out as everyone went in a defensive position.

"I thought people with darkness in their heart can summon Heartless. I didn't know people with darkness in their hearts can actually control them!" Golly cried out.

"So what will it be key boy?" Eggman asked as he summoned more and more monkey heartless, enough to completely surround the group in a full circle. Not only that but Peacock stepped out of the pod with a whistle in her gloved hand.

"Well this is an interesting plot twist." Tux said.

"And that's not all." Peacock said as she blew the whistle. Soon enough, Peacock took out...what appears to be a mat completely pitch black and she slammed it to the floor.

"A mat?" Sora asked. The Toon Squad however recognizes the mat.

"That's not a mat buddy. Be on guard, something could pop out of there at any moment." Yakko said aiming his lute to the mat. Sora only looked at his group in confusion. Suddenly to his surprise, something...or some things came jumping out of the mat...or hole.

"WOAH!" Sora yelled out as the things that came flying out of the mat dropped to the floor.

The figures came the following, a muscled big weight with legs, a large bomb with legs, a slick anvil with long legs and arms and their hands covered with a boxing glove, and a small bomb with arms, legs, and white gloves.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Lenny, Andy, George, and Tommy." Peacock introduced.

"Hiya..." Golly said meekly.

"Heya." The anvil and the big weight said.

"Trust me, yous don't want us to put the kibosh on ya." the big weight Tommy said.

"Yeah! You can leave this jungle with your legs still attached with the price of one Chaos Emerald. So choose wisely, kid." the anvil said cracking his knuckles in defense. Sora made his decision long ago. He raised his keyblade defensively.

"There's no way you're getting this emerald!" Sora said with his key blade at hand.

"YEAH! It's not even an emerald!" Goofy piped up.

"So be it." Eggman smiled. "Heartless, GO!" Soon majority of monkey Heartless suddenly pounced up the air to strike.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora called out striking down some of the heartless in the air. "On it! _**THUNDER!**_ " Donald yelled out as small bolts of lightning shot at a few monkey heartless that were remaining at the air. Those heartless who almost pounced the toons were gone.

"GO!" Eggman commanded the remaining Heartless as they crept like the monkeys they are.

"Let's do this." Sora said as everyone charged at the Heartless, all except Golly who prepared his arrows...or bamboo on his quiver.

"Finally some Heartless action!" Golly said as he shot some bamboo from afar. Sure enough, the bamboo pierced through some of the Heartless as they disappeared in the darkness as hearts floated up in the air in place of where the monkey creatures once stood. At this point, the whole encampment was in chaos as the Toon Squad were holding their ground as more and more Heartless were spawning like crazy from the doctor.

"HEY! I'm no side character, so I won't be cast aside!" Peacock said as she took out a whistle from her hat and blew it loudly gaining the Toon Squad's attention.

"Wak?" Donald said in confusion. Suddenly a whistling sound was heard up high in the air. Something was going to get the drop on them from above.

"Look out below~" Peacock taunted. From the skies something came from below - and that thing is...a coconut cream pie falling face down on one of the Heartless. To its surprise, the heartless was blinded by the coconut cream. Sora - next to the heartless, bashed the blinded monkey away. Everyone looked strangely at the cyborg who only sighed.

"Yeah that happens." Avery said, coming out of Peacock's hat. Soon everyone turned away from the girl and continued to attack the Heartless surrounded, who also continued to attack the Toon Squad.

"Ha, no biggie! I'll show the key boy just who's he messing with." Peacock smiled as she took out two gigantic pistols raised towards Sora who was distracted over the hoards of Heartless attacking them.

"If Maleficent is really saying this brat's gonna cause her trouble, oh-ho boy am I gonna prove her wrong." Peacock said concentrating her shot at Sora. It was a bit hard to concentrate with the boy fidgeting around as he swats the Heartless...but she was able to get it to work.

 _BANG, BANG!_ Eggman for a moment stopped summoning the Heartless knowing what will happen next. Finishing off the last Heartless, Sora then turned, to his surprise noticing two bullets coming to him at a fast pace, not quick enough for Sora to dodge.

"GOT YA!" Goofy called out reflecting the bullets from his shield. The force was strong enough to bounce the bullets back to Peacock who ducked with her hat floating in the air. Avery poked out and to his surprise the bullets were coming close to him. Quickly he zipped down to Peacock's head as the bullets missed in time, hitting a tent.

"Oh please, there's more where that came from!" Peacock said rising up as she began shooting the Toon Squad like a madman...or madwoman. Everyone came to notice as Peacock shot to the ground like crazy as most if not everyone tried their hardest to dodge the bullets, as Goofy blocked or reflected many of them. One of them going past Eggman.

"HEY, Watch where you're bouncing those bullets, you oaf!" Eggman complained.

"QUACK!" Donald yelled out.

"Sorry!" Goofy apologized.

"DANCE TOONS, DANCE!" Peacock yelled rapidly shooting bullet after bullet on the ground. Sure enough majority of the toons were jumping crazy dodging every bullet shot from the ground as the crazy cyborg laughed maniacally. Eggman only looked at his psychotic robot's progress and smiled.

"Excellent, Peacock. Maybe I don't truly need the Heartless for this whelp." Eggman scoffed. Goofy was simply hiding behind his shield, bullet through bullet they were bouncing back. Dolly, Pikachu, Tux, and Mime Jr. hid behind Goofy to defend themselves from the bullet shots. Donald then scurried to Goofy's shield and readied his staff for a magical attack.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Donald yelled out as his staff projected a fireball aiming at the purple dress wearing robot. To her surprise the fireball landed a hit on her with a great _BOOM!_ Her head was completely covered in fire soot.

"Hmm. Alright, Duck, you had your fun. But of course you realize, THIS MEANS WAR!" Peacock yelled out taking out a mini cannon and lit the fuse with large cigar. Soon another _BOOM!_ Was heard and a larger fireball was heading towards Donald completely hitting the duck.

"DONALD!" Goofy called out.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Are you alright?" Dolly asked preparing a potion. Donald was completely covered in soot and even his beak was the other way around. Donald pulled it together and pulled his beak back to his front where it belonged and the duck glared at the cyborg in fury.

"I'm a powerful wizard! You won't want to get me angry!" Donald yelled out.

"Powerful, PUH-LEASE. I've seen better spellbinding from some magician from my 4th birthday!" Peacock taunted.

"WAK! WHY I OUGHTA!" Donald yelled out as he charged. Meanwhile as Eggman looked towards Donald charging at Peacock...only for Peacock to fire a cannonball stopping Donald in his tracks...in mid-air, the moment he was about to pounce her with magical energy emanating from his staff. As comedic as that was, Eggman then turned to the spiky haired boy seeing the bright blue jewel shining from his left pocket.

"At any case, key brat, I'll be taking Chaos Emerald, now." Eggman said as he pressed a few buttons from his machine, and suddenly a gloved hand extended from a small slot. Suddenly it reached to Sora and reached to the boy's pockets.

"HEY!" Sora yelled out as the gloved reached from his pockets taking out the Chaos Emerald. Quickly, Sora grabbed on to the emerald and pulled it with all his might. Almost as if it was a game of tug-o-war

"LET GO!" Sora yelled out.

"YOU LET GO!" Eggman retorted.

"IT'S OUR CHAOS EMERALD!" Sora called out.

"IT'S MINE!" Eggman yelled out.

"I FOUND IT FIRST!" Sora retorted.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS CALLED UNTIL NOW!" Eggman retorted. Soon the boy, with all his might pulled the jewel away until...finally the Emerald slipped out of both of their hands.

"The emerald!" Eggman and Bokkun yelled out in unison as everyone looked to the Chaos Emerald flying up in the air in slow motion. Both Sora and Eggman were slowly racing to catch the emerald while pushing and shoving each other, brutally as Peacock, a soot covered Donald, and everyone else only looked up in awe as the jewel was radiating a shining light emanating from the daytime sun.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said in slow motion.

FINALLY...

"Ow!" Someone winced as everything turned back into a moderate pace. Sora and Eggman stopped as everyone turned to Tarzan who was standing far away from them with one hand holding the blue Chaos Emerald, and the other hand rubbing his head in pain. Tarzan then looked at the emerald strangely as the light reflected back at him.

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Tarzan!" Sora called out as Eggman dropped the boy abruptly and he raced to Tarzan.

"Hey hold it!" Golly said as he raced to Eggman, but suddenly a whistle was heard, and to his and everyone's surprise an anvil abruptly dropped on Golly's head. Everyone then turned to Peacock in surprise, but Dolly then ran to her sweetheart.

"Golly! Goll, are you ok?" Dolly said making out the hand sticking out on the side of the anvil. Sure enough, it was Golly's arms sticking out from the bottom of the anvil. With bones creaking, Golly was able to raise one of his arms.

"This...This is nothing." Golly muffled.

"FINALLY! You don't know how long I've been DYING to fall on someone already, boss!" The anvil yelled out.

"You'd be surprised what falls from the sky, kiddies. That'll be all, Andy. I think I've made my point." Peacock said smugly. Soon the anvil suddenly sprouted legs and arms and raised up revealing a cardboard flat Golly on the bottom.

"Anytime, boss." Andy said as he disappeared on the hole that was still JUST LAYING DOWN THERE!

"I'll take that." Meanwhile Eggman was able to snatch the Chaos Emerald easily from Tarzan while the ape man only looked at the strange doctor in confusion. Eggman looked and smirked at Tarzan.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, such a pity that you're completely out of line with civilization. But, no matter what happens or how you're trained, you'll never have that chance to converse with society." Eggman taunted. Soon Peacock walked up to Eggman and took a good look at the ape man in front of her.

"Soooo what's with him, Doc?" Peacock said looking at Eggman in confusion.

"Why it's simple, my friends. What you are looking at is a man, judging by his posture and his lack of clothing, that seemed to be born here in this side of the world." Eggman explained.

"What you mean the jungle?" Bokkun asked.

"Indeed." Eggman replied.

"Tell me, boy, are these chaps over there training you to become more civilized?" Eggman asked as he pointed to the Toon Squad.

"Tarzan, get away from him, that guy's bad news!" Donald called out in concern.

"What do you want?" Tarzan asked.

"OH~ It seems you really are being trained to speak English. Certainly not from these pests, I take it," Eggman inquired as Bokkun and Peacock looked at the doctor in confusion. Looking back at the little remaining suitcases left, Peacock then understood.

"Most be by the local tourists who visited here. They must've left." Peacock said.

"True. The fools must of left the ape man. I guess he was too uncivilized to bring him with them. What a shame." Eggman taunted as Bokkun and Peacock simply snickered at that remark. Tarzan understood every word they were saying and glared at them in irritation.

"Leave him alone!" Sora called out as he was charging to them with his keyblade at hand. Casually Peacock took out her whistle and blew on in. Sora stopped, and suddenly something heavy fell on the boy. It was a big weight with arms and legs.

"SORA!" Tux cried out.

"He's no toon, so that must of hurt." Dolly winced.

"Thx Tommy." Peacock smiled. The big weight named Tommy rose up from the boy.

"'Scuse me." Tommy said as he rose up from Sora and went down the same hole anvil went into. Dolly then walked to the dazed Sora and poured a potion on his back.

"You ok?" Dolly asked the spiky haired boy as he arise with a groan.

"My back hurts a bit, but that was it. Was a potion really necessary?" Sora asked.

"Sure!" Dolly beamed.

"Well now, As invigorating as that was, I'm afraid I'm expected elsewhere, and now that I have what I came for, it's time to withdraw. Until then Key-boy, we'll meet again, Maleficent will see to it. And Tarzan, you might as well give up. You'll never fit in modern day society." Eggman said Soon Peacock jumped up on the shaggy mustached man's pod as it was suddenly gaining altitude above everyone.

"Yeah! Stick to what you're good at and hunt for tics from your gorilla pals' backs." Peacock taunted.

"Hold it!" Sora said, but it was too late. The moment, Sora took a single step, the pod took off into the sky at light speed. There was nothing left from those fiends. They were gone. But to Wakko's notice, Peacock's little teleportation mat was still left there. Wakko took if off from the ground as if it was actually a mat. Everyone gathered around at the sight.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"That my friend, is a portable hole. Brought to you by Acme Corporation, where every gag can tickle your friends, and surprise your enemies." Yakko introduced inspecting the hole.

"But didn't Peacock's gang jump from down there? What if they come back up?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it. The portable hole will be inactive to the past user, and can then be in possession by any toon who happens to find it. You can do wonders with this thing, I'll tell you that." Wakko explained.

"Think it's best we hold on to it, in case. Could come in handy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked as he took the portable hole and rolled it up as if it was a scroll, and he placed it in his bag. Soon everyone walked to Tarzan...who was only thinking.

"Hey, you OK?" Sora asked his loincloth wearing friend.

"Is...Is Tarzan meant to be with your kind...or my kind?" Tarzan asked.

"I were to think that option was simple, Mr. Tarzan." A voice called out. Soon a familiar cricket popped out of Sora's hood and jumped on to Tarzan's shoulder. It was Jiminy Cricket willing to give the ape man some advice.

"First off, you shouldn't listen to what that shady Eggman character said. You're human yes, but you're YOU. Both gorillas and Jane is what made you, YOU." Jiminy advised the ape man, but he was still confused...mostly on a talking cricket on his shoulder.

"Sora, you have strange friends." Tarzan simply replied.

"Yeah, I know." Sora simply said smirking.

"Anyway, cricket, what should I do?" Tarzan asked Jiminy.

"Hmm. Well, the way I see it, is that you have a choice to go with Jane to England, or stay here in the jungle, is that right?" Jiminy asked.

"But, I want Jane to stay here." Tarzan objected.

"That's what you want, Tarzan. But you also have to take into consideration on what Jane wants. So what does she want?" Jiminy asked.

"To see gorillas." Tarzan said lowering his head.

"Oh, no, NO, NO, NO, CRICKET, YOU GO TOO FAR! You're not seriously making Tarzan leave the jungle with Jane are you?" Golly objected as he pointed his finger at Jiminy.

"I'm just saying, Golly, maybe England isn't so bad. I mean it's just like Jane said, he's a human just like her, and Mr. Porter, and Clayton, and Sora. He needs to get in tact with civilization, don't you think?" Jiminy asked as Dolly looked at the cricket sadly.

"But...what about the gorillas? He's one of them, isn't he?" Dot asked him.

"Tarzan, what about your gorilla family?" Sora asked the ape man. He only lowered his head in disappointment.

"No. Jiminy's right. I...I'm not a gorilla." Tarzan said.

"But-" Dolly objected...but Tarzan's mind was made up.

"I'm going to call them over, and I will show them the nesting grounds. Then, I will leave with them. The boat leaves tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be ready then. I'm sure London won't be so bad." Tarzan said as everyone looked at him in concern.

"Tarzan..." Sora said in concern.

"Oh, by the way, did you find out how you were gonna keep Kerchak away from the nesting grounds?" Tux asked.

"Yes. A friend is helping me." Tarzan said with a smirk.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 ** _"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_** " A familiar gorilla yelled out in annoyance. Coming out in the bushes is Terk...wearing a plant and pretty much the whole kit and caboodle of Jane's yellow dress, the dress she wore when Sora and the gang first arrived here.

"A... actually I thought that dress was rather slimming on you." Another familiar voice came. Sure enough, it was Tantor and his trunk was dressed up in tiny clothing similar to the explorer outfit of Professor Porter.

"Oh really? I thought it was a little revealing and kind of-" Terk said but was suddenly caught off guard by a familiar roar of a certain gorilla pack leader.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOAR!**_ Kerchak yelled out as the two ran rapidly away from the ferocious gorilla. Though...Terk was having a harder time running than Tantor...must be because of the dress.

"HOW DOES SHE MOVE IN THESE THINGS!?" Terk yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Tantor yelled looking back and fled for his life, as did Terk. Soon Kerchak was able to spot the disguised gorilla and elephant and galloped at a great speed, leaving a ferocious roar and grunt in each step.

Unbeknownst to the gorilla leader, Tarzan was just at the other side of the forest as he was guiding Jane, Mr. Porter, Clayton, and the Toon Squad to the destination of their choice: the gorilla nesting grounds. As everyone took to the view of the waterfalls in the distance, Golly decided to take a watch to Clayton who was smirking the whole way there.

* * *

 _The Nesting Grounds_

On the very treetops we cut to a familiar brown female gorilla calmly taking the leaves off a single tree branch. She then turned and noticed at the distance her son right there behind the bright sun: it was Tarzan climbing up the nesting grounds. With happiness in her eyes, she smiled...and then frowned and started to gallop to her son.

To her surprise, he wasn't alone.

Tarzan was able to hoist Jane, Dot, and Dolly up like a true gentleman, and the human girl helped her father up, where as most of the Toon Squad and Clayton climbed up top on their own. Golly then dropped to the ground in exasperation.

"This. * _pant_ * Is why we have stairs and elevators, folks." Golly sighed. To everyone's surprise, except Tarzan's, the first thing they found was the female gorilla who only watched the crowd in a twinge of fright.

"Look, daddy." Jane whispered to her father.

"Where? w-w-wh-" The professor said then looked to Kala with a gasp. "J-Jane..." the Professor said panting calmly at the sight.

"Now be careful, Professor." Clayton said to him.

"M-Mustn't..mustn't frighten her..." Mr. Porter said trying to regain his happiness.

"Wow...a gorilla..." Sora whispered.

"She's beautiful..." Jane said.

"She's my mother." Tarzan spoke up. Jane looked at him in a hint of stun.

"But... This is...y-you're mother?" Jane said as she smiled to the frightened gorilla.

"Gawrsh...so I was tellin' the truth. I was sure that was his mother when she grabbed on to him last time." Goofy explained. At that moment, Tarzan carefully and softly hooted to his mother...but it seems his hooting was driving her back, deep in the forest. Tarzan looked at her in confusion and concern.

"W-w-what's happening?" Mr. Porter said stammering coming to Jane's side.

"I don't know, daddy." Jane said sadly as Kala began retreating back into the forest.

"AW! It's getting away!" Clayton yelled as he was about to catch the gorilla, but was only stopped by Jane.

"Clayton, no! You'll only frighten her more!" Jane protested. Meanwhile as Tarzan was trying his desperate to bring her back, Jane decided to come by his side and began hooting softly as well.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh" Jane hooted softly.

"Yes, good, absolutely my dear. Good idea." Mr. Porter whispered as he began to take their lead as well and began hooting softly to get their attention.

"Gawrsh, I don't know about you fellas, but we should help them." Goofy said to the group. All of a sudden Goofy was walking up and began hooting softly like the Porters and Tarzan. Clayton meanwhile looked at the 4 in frustration.

"This'll never work." Golly sighed.

"What are you doing? Want to frighten them off? Get up! Get u-" Clayton said quietly but was stopped by Yakko who was looking up in the trees.

"Ehhhhhhhh I don't think getting up is the best idea." Yakko said to the hunter.

"And why not?" Clayton asked.

"That." Yakko said pointing to the trees. To Clayton's surprise, carefully peeking up from the trees were a dozen gorillas. It was a beautiful sight indeed, many gorillas were surrounding the group up in the air in curiosity as everyone smiled at the sight. The sight was so beautiful that it even made Mr. Porter faint.

"Wow..." Donald mused.

"Gorillas...everywhere." Tux mused.

"Well I'll be. Guess it really does work huh?" Golly said. Suddenly some gorilla sounds were heard right below them. On the ground were three baby gorillas looking at Jane in interest. Jane then crouched down to the three tiny gorillas.

"Hello." Jane said to them. Suddenly one of them got up on two legs and began banging their chests around and pretending to be one tough gorilla. As the tiny gorilla was trying to prove himself to Jane, he inevitably falls on Jane's lap by accident to which the girl only giggled.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." Jane said as the tiny gorilla smiled at her.

Tarzan then turned to notice a pack of gorillas sniffing and inspecting the fainted Professor Porter. The sleeping Porter than laughed in his sleep after feeling a gorilla smelling him curiously.

"Oh-ho, Your majesty, you're such a tease." Mr. Porter said in his sleep. Suddenly waking the man up, one of the gorillas then swept the skinny man off his feet, now dangling the man. But Mr. Porter only laughed it off and looked at the surprising sight.

"OH! Hello, hello! Archimedes Q. Porter, at your service." The professor said as he was suddenly gripped by one of the gorillas. "Quite a grip you got." He said as the gorilla holding him, finally lets him go. Suddenly one of the gorillas dug in his hair and pulled out a tiny tic.

"Oh, thank you, yes. Is that one of mine?" Mr. Porter asked them as the gorillas started to hoot happily after finding a tic. And suddenly began hunting a bit for more, which the professor heeded no mind to it, he didn't.

"Oh this is wonderful, Mr. Clayton! Look, look! Social grooming!" Mr. Porter said as he was being groomed crazily.

"Ah congratulations, Professor." Clayton said. But unknown to everyone, Clayton took out a map of the layer and marked a spot of the nesting grounds. "Our dream have come true." He said sinisterly as he took notice to a clear view of the ocean. He also noticed the boat at the very distance. Suddenly to his notice one of the gorillas started to pull on the map.

"Give me that!" he yelled out, suddenly another was trying to get and he smacked the gorilla's hand with his map. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Clayton yelled out now lost both his map and his musket to one of the gorillas. "Now hold on, leave that! That is not to be played with!"

Meanwhile back with Jane and the tiny chimps who were playing with her hair, some small hooting were enough to gain the chimps' attention and scurry back to Tarzan. Jane and Sora looked to him as if Tarzan was playing around with his little brothers.

"It's almost as if they're his little brothers." Sora said as the chimps were practically scurrying all over Tarzan's body. He was having the time of his life. Jane then walked up to the ape man.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

"Speak gorilla?" Tarzan asked her.

"Hmm. Yes." she confirmed as one of the chimps leaped on her. Soon Tarzan was able to put one of the chimps off of him, he began training Jane the basic of gorilla speaking.

"Oooh, oooh, eeh." Tarzan said.

"Oooh, oooh, eeh." Jane repeated.

"Eh ooooh." Tarzan grunted.

"Eh ooooh." Jane repeated.

"Ooooh." Tarzan said getting closer into Jane's face.

"Ooooh." Jane repeated.

"Ooooh" Tarzan said getting even closer into Jane's face.

"Ooooh" Jane repeated.

"Ooooh." Tarzan said touching Jane's cheeks as she tried to repeat but it all went into giggles. Finally after regaining composure, Jane repeated everything Tarzan taught her.

"Some advise I gave him." Jiminy said as he was on Sora's shoulder the whole time looking at this in sadness. Sora looked at the disappointed cricket.

"What's wrong, Jiminy?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"At first I thought, it would be good for Tarzan to be with his own kind. But I guess I didn't take into consideration just who's his own kind is. I guess I didn't realize that the gorillas...they really are his family." Jiminy explained.

"Don't beat yourself down like that, Jiminy. You were thinking too hard on what you thought was best." Sora said.

"Yeah, but I didn't take account on what Tarzan thought was best...and it's because of me, he's dead set on going to England...and leaving his family behind." Jiminy said in disappointment.

"I don't know...maybe your advise is half right." Sora said to the cricket.

"What do you mean?" Jiminy asked.

"Look at them." Sora said as he and Jiminy went and looked at Tarzan and Jane.

"Oooh oooh eeh eh oooh." Jane said in one. Suddenly for some reason it was enough to make the chimps go wild. Tarzan, Jane, Sora, and Jiminy only laughed as the chimps laughed with them. It was enough to gain the attention of Kala who only watched in the background.

"You see? It's not right for Tarzan to leave his home, but also it's not right for him to leave Jane." Sora said to his cricket friend who only looked in confusion.

"So what are you trying to say, Sora?" Jiminy asked.

"Good heavens what did I say?" Jane said through her giggling.

"That Jane stays with Tarzan." Tarzan simply said.

"That's what I'm trying to say. Jane should stay with Tarzan. Maybe everyone can be happy." Sora said. Soon the cricket looked at the boy in understanding.

"Yeah, I see now." Jiminy said to the spiky headed kid as he smiled at him. "You know, Sora, in spite of what Donald said, you really have the heart of a keyblade master. In fact, I say the keyblade did the right thing choosing you." Jiminy said as Sora's smile went away a bit.

"Oh yeah. Donald." Sora sighed.

"Don't tell me, you're still mad at him." Jiminy said in concern.

"No. I'm not mad at him, I'm just...disappointed. I wish he could just understand...I mean Riku and Kairi...they mean the whole world to me." Sora sighed. Unbeknownst to him, while the rest of the Toon Squad were playing with the gorillas, Donald was overhearing the boy and cricket's conversation as he lowered his head in sad.

"Sora." Donald simply said.

"I know, you're thinking Donald doesn't care. But that's just not true, Sora. He feels the same way with his king. He, Donald, and Goofy: before you, they were best friends. And hearing that the king disappeared surprised Donald even more." Jiminy said.

"So that's why this king was his top priority." Sora said in understanding. "If that's the case, now I must REALLY be a jerk to his eyes." Sora sighed.

"I'm the real jerk, Sora." Donald said as Sora and Jiminy turned to the sad duck. Sora looked to him in surprise.

"Donald! H-how much did you hear?" Sora asked.

"Enough." Donald simply said. "Listen, Sora...I was so wrapped up in finding the king...that I didn't let you follow your heart. I forgot that you were apart of the team and I was stubborn to respect your wishes, alright?" Donald said in sympathy.

"Still stubborn!" Golly yelled out from afar.

"WAK! ANYWAY...the truth is...I'm s-"

"AHHHHHhHHHHHH!" The apologies were suddenly put to a stop when suddenly two familiar faces entered the nesting grounds. To everyone's surprise, it was Terk and Tantor, to Jane's confusion she was wearing her own dress. The gorilla and the elephant suddenly came tumbling down from the hill and on to the ground with Terk landing on Tantor's butt.

"Is that my dress?" Jane said in confusion...suddenly it hits Tarzan.

"Oh no..." the man said. Suddenly bashing tree by tree with a ferocious roar came Kerchak. And to he looked to the Porters and the Toon Squad in surprise. Tarzan tried to calm him down as he hooted softly at the pack leader, but then...

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Clayton yelled as he took back his musket by force and quickly aimed it at the lesser gorilla who was handling it in the first place. Oh...and Tarzan was so close.

' **ROOOOOOOOAR!** " Kerchak bellowed out as he charged and attack the hunter. Catching him by surprise, he shot a bullet which missed, then Kerchak tackled the man down with such brute force.

"Go!" Tarzan said who charged at him. Before Kerchak mauled Clayton, Tarzan tackled the gorilla to the ground surprising him. But then the gorilla threw him to the ground. Soon Kerchak then turned and growled at the Porters and Sora with a keyblade at hand defending them.

"What in the-" Mr. Porter said looking at the strange key.

"Don't ask, just get behind me." Sora said. Kerchak then walked closer to Sora and sniffed his keyblade. The gorilla lord then looked back at Sora who looked back at the gorilla with a frighten grin. The gorilla was angry.

" **ROOOOOOOOAR!** " Kerchak bellowed as he slammed the boy away and charged at the Porters, to which Tarzan tackled him once again. Tarzan got the gorilla in a chokehold as the gorilla tried and tried to break free.

"GO!" Tarzan said warning the group as everyone except Jane and Sora scurried down the vines. Donald looked up and noticed the boy not moving.

"SORA C'MON!" Donald yelled.

"But what about-" Sora said in concern.

"GO NOW!" Tarzan yelled.

"Jane, come along, quickly quickly!" Mr. Porter yelled out as he took Jane down. Meanwhile Clayton only glared at the gorilla and the ape man before leaving the clearing. It was at that moment that everyone except Sora and Donald left, that Tarzan released Kerchak from his grip. Soon every gorilla in the grounds looked at the ape man in concern and horror. Kala looked at him in disappointment.

"Kerchak...I didn't...I'm sorry, I-" Tarzan began as he looked at his hands in horror. Kerchak only glared at the ape man.

"I asked you to protect this family...and you betrayed us all." Kerchak said. Tarzan can only look at the horror he caused: attacking his pack leader is something he thought it wouldn't come to. Shocked...Tarzan only left everyone.

"Tarzan wait!" Sora called out, but the man was all the way up in the trees at this point.

"Both of you. Come here." Kerchak commanded. No choice in the matter, Sora and Donald carefully approached the pack leader. Sora looked at the pack leader in curiosity. While Donald, in fright.

"Wait a second, you can understand us?" Sora asked.

"Yes. And I am disappointed in you." Kerchak said as every gorilla looked to him in confusion, as did Sora and Donald.

"Disappointed in US? What did we do?" Donald objected.

"You can't fool me. You are the chosen wielder of the keyblade. You have no right to meddle in the affairs of my family, and the affairs of other worlds." Kerchak explained completely taking Donald and Sora by surprise.

" _Another one. He knows about the outside world too?"_ Sora asked.

"Leave this place, before you cause anymore damage. You are not to confront Tarzan again. This world isn't big enough for you or your key." Kerchak said.

"Can we at least seal the key hole thing in this world, first?" Sora asked.

" **NO!** " Kerchak roared.

"WAK! You got it, your majesty, we'll leave this place licitly split!" Donald said as he frantically took Sora and climbed down the vine. Kerchak only looked in total disappointment, the gorillas in confusion...and Kala only in sorrow and pain.

* * *

 **HEY LADS AND LASSES! Turns out this isn't the end of Deep Jungle. But at least there's some action I promised you...not enough, but action. I assure you, next chapter will DEFINITELY be the last chapter for Deep Jungle. I absolutely loved the movie better than the game version...it just needs more Disney. Next chapter: Clayton's betrayal.**


	13. Deep Jungle IV: Clayton's Betrayal

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Deep Jungle**_

 ** _Songs This Chapter_**  
 ** _Two Worlds Reprise(Tarzan, 1999)  
Feat. Phil Collins_**

 _Deep Jungle IV: Clayton's Betrayal_

High up in the trees in the blistering sunset of the world sat a very disturbed and confused ape man staring aimlessly at the distance of the world. Taking in the view, taking in the breeze, but he is now troubled, conflicted, he just doesn't understand just who or what he is. Behind him, he sensed someone was behind him. It was obvious to him who it was: Kala.

"I'm so confused." Tarzan said to his mother. In her mind, she already knew what to do. She sighed in a shiver.

"Come with me. There is something that I should've shown you long ago." Kala said. She guided Tarzan to her destination: which proved to be the old abandoned tree house, the place Sora, Wakko, Golly, and Pikachu fell to this a world.

* * *

 **0000**

The time, Tarzan and Kala got to the treehouse, the sun was gone, and in its place the moon shined down upon them. And stars gleaming in the sky. Each remaining world left: retaining the last bit of light they had in these dark times.

Tarzan was confused by his surroundings. He paid attention to most of the things in this world that weren't completely covered in the greens of the jungle. As Tarzan was carefully creeping through the strange place, he noticed something right behind a few luggage's. It was a blanket. He sniffed it. He felt something...something he never felt before. He doesn't know this blanket...yet it seems familiar.

This place...it was all coming back to him. He remembers being here...but at the same time it's not all that familiar. Staring aimlessly at the ceiling, Tarzan suddenly shifted back to reality at a break of a glass. Tarzan picked up the object and looked at it in surprise. It was a portrait...a portrait of three people. He wiped the dust off the portrait and found that the people were A male, a female, and an infant. Tarzan officially knew.

"Is this me?" Tarzan said a gasp as he looked closely to the infant in the picture. Kala nodded her head. It was indeed him.

"And this is my father, and...and my..." Tarzan said as he hesitantly said mother. the ape man's 'mother' sighed.

"Now you know. Tarzan, I just want you to be happy, whatever you decide." Kala said sadly. She then galloped slowly out of the treehouse. Tarzan looked back as he saw her sit down on the balcony...watching the moonlight.

 **oooo**

It was a beautiful night out, wasn't it? Kala could only watch the stars shining in her sorrow and pain. It's almost as if she knows, she's going to lose another child. Soon footsteps were heard from behind her, and the sight she saw was devastating to her...but was the right thing he had to do.

Tarzan came out of the treehouse in a black suit, and a red shirt, wearing black pants and black shoes. Kala looked down from the ex ape man in sorrow as her eyes started to swell up with tears, but quickly she looked away from the man. Tarzan then went to his 'mother' to comfort her. He looked down at her, and said this:

"No matter where I go, you will always be my mother." Tarzan said to her.

"And you will always be in my heart." Kala said trying to fight back the tears. Tarzan simply hugged her as tightly as he can. Soon, it was time for him to go. He let go of his mother's hands, and slowly he walked down from the tree house. Exiting it.

"Goodbye, Tarzan." Kala winced through her sobbing.

* * *

 _In the morning on the shore_

"Tarzan!" Jane and Mr. Porter said as they finally met up with Tarzan at the shores. Meanwhile Gadget was still busy fixing the ship, but the Porters didn't want to disturb the mouse at work.

"I'm so glad you found us in time." Jane said. And with a large horn wailing from the ship, Tarzan, Jane, and Professor Porter jumped on the boat leading there, as Clayton pushed the boat out of the sand and into the sea. Finally the quartet and the rower rowed off from the jungle.

"TARZAN!" Bursting out of the bushes came Tantor and Terk riding on him, but they were too late. The moment they got to sure was the moment the boat was drifting closer to the boat.

"We're too late, I can't believe it! If you had pulled over and asked for directions..." Terk said banging Tantor's tusk and slid down off of the elephant.

"We didn't get to say goodbye." Tantor said sadly.

"Yeah well good riddance! Alright, we don't need ya! Go on get outta here, bald boy! Yo-you ingrate! You bald ingrate! GO ON AND ROT I DON'T CARE! GO!" Terk yelled out to the distance as she began throwing objects from tree bark, to rocks, to even bigger rocks. Letting out her frustration, the gorilla sat down beside her elephant friend who only looked at her.

"What are **you** looking at?" Terk asked the elephant abruptly.

"I'm gonna miss him, too." Tantor said to the sadden gorilla. She was about to cry...but instead she sucked it up, and punched the elephant on the foot. Without saying another word, she galloped back into the jungle. Whereas Tantor let out a defeated sigh looking back to the sea. The boat was just about to the ship.

 _On the boat._

"Oh Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in stored for you. You're going to see the world, and everyone's going to want to meet you: kings, scientists, and famous writers," Jane listed as Mr. Porter hoisted up the boat and climbed up.

"Oh ho, yes Darwin and Kipling, Queen Victoria!" Professor Porter said as he swooned at the thought of Queen Victoria.

"I haven't met her, but I heard she's awfully nice." Jane piped up.

"Oh it's a pity that Sora and his friends won't come, I'm sure they would LOVE England! Why the scientists over there would really ogle on those smashing anthropomorphic creatures." Professor Porter said.

"Oh a shame indeed. But, that rocket ship on the shore must be theirs, so I'm sure there are other places they need to go as well." Jane said to her father.

"And extraordinary! A rocket ship with my very eyes! How marvelous!" Professor Porter said.

"And I'll be with Jane?" Tarzan asked.

"Yes, with Jane." Jane chuckled. As she tried to cling onto the ladder but missed...by a mile. "Slippery." she said as Tarzan helped her up on the boat. Soon as Tarzan clings on to the ladder, he took one last look of the jungle...farewell to home I guess.

The next thing that happened was...sort of confusing to Tarzan. Soon all the crewmates were grinning mischievously as they were all nearing Tarzan all of a sudden. He noticed the crew was tied up, strange monkey like Heartless were dancing around deck,

"TARZAN!" Jane yelled as a pirate grabbed Jane. The pirate tried to cover her, but she bit him. "TARZAN!" Jane yelled.

"Get him!" one of the pirates yelled. Suddenly all the pirates were charging at the ex ape man, but being half a monkey, Tarzan jumped away from him and landed on the cage. The monkey heartless climbed on the cage and tried to grab him, but Tarzan swiftly dodged them and climbed up the metal mast as dozens of pirates and Heartless were doing the same thing trying to grab him.

"TARZAN!" Jane called out before being placed under deck.

"JANE!" Tarzan yelled out before getting down there, but was caught by one of the Heartless. Tarzan simply kicked it down. And before any more enemies would climb up to get him, Tarzan LEAPED to the fog machine of the boat...however it was so slippery, he couldn't hold on much longer...

"GAH!" Tarzan yelled out as he fell down, crashing into many crates. Before Tarzan can even get up, a large gorilla like Heartless grabbed on to Tarzan. The ape man looked at the thing in confusion, but the ape only looked back at him with its piercing golden eyed.

The gorilla has completely red fur and pink feet and sharp black claws, and black where his face would be and glowing yellow eyes, just like the monkey Heartless. Topping it, the big brute has a banana peel on his head, and a Heartless insignia marked right on his chest.

"Finally got him!" One of the pirates said as they and the monkey heartless surrounded the ape man. Could this be the end?

 _BANG!_ Perhaps not!

"What's going on here?" Clayton yelled out.

"Clayton! Clayton help me!" Tarzan said trying to struggle out of the grips of the gorilla heartless. Clayton only looked at the ape man as if he didn't recognize him.

"Have we met?" Clayton asked coolly. The gorilla heartless lowered Tarzan to the hunter who placed his musket barrels on the tip of his chin.

"Ah yes, the ape man." Clayton said smugly.

"Clayton...you...YOU-!" Tarzan was about to do something, but the hunter simply punched the ape man's gut with his own musket. Tarzan can only glare at the hunter...he came to notice that many of the monkey heartless were following his order.

"So sorry for the rude welcome, old boy, but I couldn't have you making a scene when we put your furry friends in cages." Clayton said as a strange aura was glowing around him.

"You like these little creatures? I must say, so far they're really doing their job done well, especially this big fella. Now I know, Tarzan, these little friends will truly prove to be most efficient for hunting your gorilla friends down." Clayton said pointing to Tarzan the heartless.

"Why?" Tarzan asked.

"Why? For 300 pounds sterling a head. Actually, I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't of done it without you." Clayton said coldly. Tarzan understand why, and he truly regrets it. The hunter then turns to the big gorilla Heartless.

"You there, lock him up with the others." Clayton ordered as the gorilla heartless was about to take Tarzan, but the only thing the ape man could do is struggle, and release from the grip. When all was not well for Tarzan, all he could do is scream out to the top of his lungs.

" **GAHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

 _Back in the jungle_

Just as Tantor and Terk were about to return to the nesting grounds, something caught Tantor's big ears. It was no doubt a scream...a familiar scream.

"Terk...did you hear that?" Tantor said, but the gorilla shrouded in frustration only ignored the elephant. "That sounded like Tarzan...s-sounded like he was in trouble." Tantor said in worry as the female gorilla rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well why doesn't he get his new friends? I don't care." as soon as she walked off something caught her back and hoisted her up quickly. She was then faced to face with an enraged Tantor.

"That's **IT!** I've had it with you and your emotional CONSTIPATION! Tarzan needs us, and we're gonna help him! YOU GOT THAT?!" The red elephant yelled out. Terk simply nodded her head meekly. Tantor then placed the female gorilla on his back.

"Good. Now pipe down, and hang on tight! We've got a boat to catch." Tantor said determinedly.

* * *

 _Other side of the jungle_

"Donaaaaaaald...do we have to go?" Dot whined as all the Toon Squad were walking amongst the jungle. Sora, Crocco, and Goofy were beating down all the leaves and bushes in the way.

"We're not welcome here, Dot. I should've stuck with my instincts and stopped. We got in trouble for meddling. And now that Tarzan and the Porters are gone, there's no reason to stick around." Donald explained to his crew.

"I don't know, Donald. I just don't think we're done here...not yet." Goofy objected with a feeling in his stomach saying so.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"It's just...well remember what happened in Wonderland?" Goofy asked the group. Sure enough, everyone remembered what happened in Wonderland. Or at least... after their struggle with the Trickmaster.

 _Flashback_

 _"Where's Alice?" Wakko asked._

 _"She made her way back home, thanks to you." The doorknob piped up. "Sora, you are indeed the key bearer, is that correct?"_

 _"Uh...yeah?" Sora asked in confusion._

 _"Then I recommend you look in here." The Doorknob said opening his mouth. The group came closer to the doorknob and peeked from his mouth. Something was glowing inside: a keyhole._

 _"A keyhole? Wha-WOAH!" As Sora's keyblade suddenly activated and shot a beam of light in the keyhole. A CLICK was heard, suddenly the light died down and the doorknob closed its mouth._

 _"Excellent work, my lad, you have saved the land. With the keyhole sealed, Wonderland will be safe from Heartless. Of course, they'll still appear, but in small numbers." The Cheshire Cat said._

 _"Huh. Do you think there are other keyholes in other worlds?" Goofy asked._

 _"Who am I to spoil the surprise, when you yourself can see it in your own eyes? Ta-taaaa~" the Cheshire Cat said as he finally disappeared._

 _Flashback end_

"What if there's a keyhole here? If the keyhole we first found in Wonderland saved it from Heartless, then no doubt this world could be saved by the Heartless, too!" Goofy explained.

"What do you know, ya big palooka? That Eggman guy left, remember? For all we know, so did the Heartless. There's no reason to stick around. Let's just get outta here!" Donald retorted.

"But, how about the King, and Sora's friends?" Wakko asked. Soon both Sora and Donald turned to the Warner nervously. Yakko then turned to his brother in agreement. He knows, exactly what he meant.

"He's got a point there, Donald. Me and the sibs were talking and... well, it's no coincidence that these gummi pieces are all over the place. There's a possibility that the king or one of Sora's friends might of dropped it." Yakko hypothesized.

"Wak? But what would the king want here?" Donald retorted.

"Well..." Dot was about to say but was stopped by Donald.

"Aww, forget it will ya? We've been through it, this morning, we aren't welcome here, so there's no reason to be here, simple as that. So let's just go already!" Donald yelled out, dropping the conversation. Finally as time flew, the Toon Squad were finally at the shore, where the ship was sitting on the sand, and Gadget was on top staring at the boat on at the sea with her tiny binoculars.

"Finally, we're outta the jungle!" Donald sighed.

"Well, the ship's right there. I guess we better get on our way." Goofy said.

"Aww, we didn't even get to say goodbye to Tarzan, the Porters, Clayton...well I still don't care that much about Clayton, but still I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE!" Dot cried out. Donald then turned to Gadget.

"Gadget, is the ship ready?" Donald asked her, but she still didn't look at the duck.

"The ship's all set...but uhhh I heard some screaming coming from that boat over there." Gadget explained.

"That boat? Isn't that the boat Tarzan, Clayton and the Porters are using to go back to England?" Dolly said looking at the mouse in confusion.

"It definitely is. I saw them leaving while I was putting the finishing touches on the ship. Right now, they're on board, as we speak." Gadget explained.

"Then what's the problem?" Sora asked.

"Well...I think you should see for yourself." Gadget said handing Sora her tiny glasses. Surprisingly the binoculars suddenly grew into the perfect size for the spiky haired boy. He looked in the binoculars to the boat, and saw something that really took the boy by surprise. He then turned to Donald in shock.

"Uh...Donald?" Sora asked as the duck looked at him in confusion.

"Remember when Kerchak said we shouldn't get involved in the affairs of other worlds?" Sora reminded the duck.

"Yeah...? What about it?" Donald asked.

"Well...I think we should. Especially now." Sora said as Donald's confusion grew even further.

"And why should we do that?" Donald asked.

"For this." Sora said handing the binoculars to Donald. Now it was his turn to look at what Sora was. To his surprise, in view was Clayton, the hunter, as well as a bunch of his bloodthirsty crew. But that's not what surprised him. What REALLY surprises the duck, was the horde of Heartless on the boat, and Clayton was the one summoning and controlling them, especially a big red gorilla like Heartless.

"WAK!" Donald yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Tux asked.

"It's Clayton! He's siding with the Heartless!" Donald explained.

"Mr. Clayton!?" Crocco exclaimed.

"HA! Called it, I knew something was up with that hunter...course I didn't know, he'd be that evil." Golly said.

"Something must be up with Tarzan and Jane and the Professor. I don't see any of them on deck!" Donald said as he continued to look into the binoculars. Sure enough, he was right. Tarzan and the Porters aren't on deck.

"Then, we gotta get over there, find them, and stop him!" Sora said as his Keyblade resurfaced in his hand. Seems for once, everyone is at an agreement, including Donald.

"Yeah. Now that the Heartless are included in this, we have an excuse to get involved." Donald explained. The duck then turned to the mouse engineer. "Gadget, protect the ship while we're gone." Donald said.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out. Sora then held the mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu, stay here. Just in case any pirates or Heartless comes." Sora said.

"Pika!" Pikachu obeyed.

"No problamo! I'm on the case!" Gadget saluted.

"Gawrsh, don't we need a boat to get there?" Goofy asked the crew. To their dismay, they indeed don't have any boats to get them to the ship.

"Aww but how do we get over there?" Crocco asked. Soon both Dolly and Dot then looked to Crocco and Goofy, and suddenly, they both hatched an idea.

"We know how to get over there." Both Dolly and Dot said in unison.

* * *

 _On the boat._

"Heh, Snipes!" Clayton yelled as the same man from before ran up to the hunter. The deck is full of large sized cages, and small cages everywhere, and all the pirates were geared with nets, muskets, and flare guns. Clayton himself was preparing many lifeboats.

"Sir!" Snipes saluted.

"Now that that fool of an ape man is out of the picture, I set the lifeboats. There's enough for everyone. Are preparations set?" Clayton said.

"Yes, sir! We should be set. Just say the word, sir!" Snipes saluted.

"Excellent. We'll strike at dawn. And I have location set here, thanks to Tarzan." Clayton said smugly.

"The cages are locked tight, sir! Not even Jane's gorilla man friend won't be able to get out." Snipes announced. Clayton can only smile smugly. All his plans are set, and nothing can stop him, will it?

"Very good. The gorillas will be sure as ours, now. Nothing can stand in our way." Clayton said smugly. Suddenly a pirate on the crows nest was able to spot something in the distance.

" **CLAYTON!** " A familiar spiky haired boy yelled out as loud as ever. Clayton and Snipes snapped back into attention.

"Captain! There's...there's something coming up on the distance...I don't know what to say but...there's 10 of them. All 8 of them are riding a dog and a crocodile! Have ya seen the like?" The lookout called from atop the crows nest. Sure enough, he's really not kidding.

"We're coming for you, Clayton!" Sora called out. Strangely him, Donald, Tux, and Dolly were riding on Goofy, as if he was a surfboard, and Dot, Golly, Yakko, and Wakko were riding on Crocco as if he was also a surfboard. Crocco was twirling his tail at a fast pace, and Goofy kicking his feet at a fast pace as well.

"What the blazes?" Clayton said looking at the sight in confusion.

"I'm waterskiing!" Dot cheered as rope was seen tied to Crocco's back. The rope was tied to the small Warner who was holding a handle attatched to the rope. Dot also had ski board tied to her feet...she was indeed waterskiing using Crocco as a boat.

"That's an odd sight, sir..." Snipes said looking at the sight in confusion.

"Indeed it is, Snipes...indeed it is." Clayton said practically speechless.

"We're near the boat! Everyone gather around!" Donald yelled out. Soon everyone Goofy's team stopped the moment, everyone reached the boat, as Crocco's team comically hit the boat, and Crocco turned into pancake sized, and everyone fell into the water with a _SPLASH!_

"Ok, not the best choice of cruise, on my part." Golly grumbled arising from the water. In sync, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot arose from the sea and they grabbed Crocco and swam to Donald who readied his staff for a magic spell.

"Everyone ready?" Donald said as everyone was surrounding the duck. "Alright then. _**WATER SPOUT!**_ " Donald called out. Suddenly to everyone's and even Clayton's surprise, the water began rising up with everyone on it. As if it was a geyser.

" **WHAAA?!** " Sora yelled out in surprise.

" **UGH! I HATE THIS SPELL!** " Golly yelled out. Soon everyone is now in the air, just above the ship. Finally everyone was now dropping altitude and they began falling. Soon Sora and Donald were the first to drop to the floor of the boat with a THUD!

"OW!" Sora called out.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, after doing this kind of routine 20 times or so." Donald said. Suddenly the following came tumbling down in order: Goofy, Dolly, Tux who fell to the ground hard,

"Wowza...I really did have a nice FALL...huh...? Z-zing...?" Tux said as he slumped to the floor losing consciousness. Next falling to the ground was Wakko, Yakko, and Dot, who landed perfectly. And finally came Golly who also landed perfectly...or at least for the good second until Crocco was the last to fall...on Golly.

"I'm alright! Oh, something fluffy and soft broke my fall!" Crocco said as he rose up from the ground. To his notice it was Golly in the form of a pancake.

"Yeah...something DEFINITELY soft and fuzzy." Golly scoffed as he reformed back into his solid form. Now that the whole Toon Squad was on board the ship, everyone turned and prepared their weapons towards Clayton. Who quickly regained his composure.

"Well now, it seems I forgot to calculate you brats out of the picture. Though I admit, your entrance was quite...comical." Clayton said calmly as his mate Snipes was still a bit surprised.

"Thanks, we've been practicing." Dot smiled.

"Where are Tarzan and Jane?" Sora asked as he noticed no one but the heartless and the hunter's crew on board the ship.

" **SORA!** " Tarzan yelled from below deck.

" **SORA! SORA, WE'RE DOWN HERE!** " Jane's voice called out as well.

" **SAVE YOURSELF! He has creatures by his side!** " Professor Porter warned.

"And there's you answer. You see? They're all below deck. Consider it... _my_ way of thanks. ESPECIALLY thanks to Tarzan. Why if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of found the location of the gorillas." Clayton said smugly.

"What are you going to do with the gorillas?" Tux asked.

"Simple, my job: Hunting. Finally we can set the record straight with those gorillas. And with _THESE_ creatures at my command, my job will be so much easier. Well...easier than it should be." Clayton said as he summoned the Heartless by his side.

"So he _WAS_ in command with the Heartless!" Dolly remarked.

"Heartless? So that's what they're called, how curious." Clayton mused.

"You don't understand how bad these guys are, Clayton! Where did you even get the power to control them?" Donald pestered.

"Oh, you're quite interested with them? Well... let's just say, it was an easy bargain. All the price to keep a lantern lit." Clayton explained. Tux looked at the hunter in confusion at that remark.

"Just by keeping a lantern lit? That sounds a bit shifty." Tux inquired the hunter only ignored him as he noticed the sun was starting to lower. Clayton only smirked at that.

"Well now, it seems it's almost time for the crowning moment. SNIPES!" Clayton yelled out as Snipes turned to his boss and saluted.

"Sir!" Snipes salutes.

"Get the boys and the boats ready, it's time to make our move." Clayton said coldly. Suddenly the hunter summoned a bunch of blue monkey Heartless, and pink monkey Heartless his red gorilla Heartless as it turned to the Toon Squad.

"Since you're so interested in these 'Heartless' creatures, then how about you play with this one." Clayton said as he was heading towards the lifeboat. "Farewell, everyone. I've got some hunting to do." Clayton said as he and most of his crew climbed down to the smaller boat waiting below.

" **CLAYTON, YOU SCOUNDREL, RELEASE US AT ONCE!** " Jane called out from above.

"We'll get you out of there, guys!" Sora announced but Goofy stopped him.

"But what about Clayton?" Goofy said to the key bearer. Everyone ran to the starboard bow and saw that the hunter and his crew were already rowing away to the jungle. They were too late to catch him.

"Drat, he got away." Sora sighed.

"SORA!" Donald yelled out giving the keyboy a heads up as the gorilla Heartless threw a fist at the boy. Sora blocked what would of been a devastating blow using the key blade as his protection.

"We'll worry about Clayton later, first we gotta deal with THAT thing!" Donald told the key bearer, the spiky haired boy nodded in agreement. Jiminy then popped out of Sora's hood and looked to his Heartless notes.

"Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and the big red one is called a Craterwild, a tough one indeed, fellas, be careful." Jiminy announced. Suddenly the gorilla Heartless began galloping to the group and threw another fist at Sora, though this time the boy wasn't fast enough to block it, taking the hit sending the boy flying to the a whole pile of broken crates.

"Sora!" Goofy called out. The Craterwild continued to attack Sora as the lesser monkeys turned their attention to the rest of the squad. The Toon Squad got busy and cleared the deck from Heartless as the Craterwild picks up Sora, who immediately bites the gorilla.

 **ROOOOOOAR!** The gorilla Heartless bellowed dropping the boy who ran to the other side of the deck as the Toon Squad fended off the Heartless.

"Hey, where are you going? King Kong's over there!" Golly said to the boy.

"I need a better aim for some ice." he said as the gorilla retained himself and chases after Sora. As soon has the spiky-haired teen got to the other side as the Craterwild was still a few distance away, he began thinking cold thoughts...chilled...chilled as the most vicous of snowstorms, he aims the keyblade directly at the gorilla's feet...and then he lets it all out.

" _ **DEEP FREEZE!**_ " Sora yelled out as a great blast of blizzard energy fired from the keyblade and to the feet of the gorilla. The ice was starting to cover the gorilla heartless' feet and started working its way to the gorilla's thighs. Soon all the heartless were cleared up as everyone came to notice the gorilla heartless completely unable to move.

"Well, that's all well and dandy, Sora, but what are you gonna do now that he's stuck in there?" Tux asked as he came to notice the Craterwild trying and trying to get out of the ice, but it's not working well.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered, but before I do, Donald: can you combine magic?" Sora asked the duck. Easily he knew what was gonna happen next and he smiled smugly at the human.

"Well sure, but that's for advanced wizards." Donald boasted.

"Well, let's see if I have what it takes to be an advanced wizard." Sora said. Concentrating...the boy thought warm and smoldering thoughts. Passion, determination, rage, those are what is made to energize fire. Soon a fireball was seen forming on the tip of the keyblade.

"Uh...whatever you're trying to do, Sora, you might want to do it now." Wakko said nervously as he looked at the ice keeping the Craterwild hostage. To the Warner's concern, the ice was beginning to crack.

Sora however didn't react, he simply concentrated. Soon enough he was thinking of speed, intelligence, creativity...leadership: those are the elements use to energize lightning. Soon bolts of lightning began emanating from the blade itself, making its way to the tip. Soon when both fire and lightning combined, the color began to turn into a something beautiful. The fireball began to grow, and lightning began to swim and cackle around it.

"Woah..." Dot mused. Suddenly to the toons surprise, the more the Craterwild struggled and shook, the more the ice started to break.

" **ROOOOOOOOAR!** " The gorilla heartless bellowed out as ice began to fly all over the place. It's broken free. And the first thing in instinct, was to charge and attack Sora: this time the gorilla gave it its all and started to glow red with anger.

"NOW SORA, DO IT NOW!" Donald yelled out. Soon the fireball began to grow into the size of an inflated beach ball...It's almost as if it's a beach ball just ready to pop. Finally, Sora opened his eyes and made his move. As the heartless gorilla was just inches away from pounding the key boy, Sora aimed the keyblade at the gorilla heartless' chest.

" _ **PLASMA!**_ " Sora yelled out. Soon the beach ball shaped plasma completely shot out of the keyblade and was now flying at full speed towards the Craterwild. And as soon as the plasma ball makes contact with it...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The blast was so powerful, it sent the Craterwild flying, crashing to the other side of the boat with great velocity and power, leaving a hole on the ship door. The blast was enough to get the ship rocking. Coming from the crater where the gorilla heartless crashed into, was a heart. It started floating up to the heavens as a slow pace. That could only mean one thing.

"Well by Golly!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Huh?" Golly asked in confusion.

"No, no, I mean the big bad gorilla heartless must be down and out!" Goofy remarked. Everyone looked at they key bearer as the plasma smoke off of his keyblade began to fade out.

"Sora, that was incredible!" Dolly exclaimed.

"I'll say. That's something I don't think anyone really pulled something like that off, especially Donald." Golly said pointing to the duck. Donald was about to say something...but he just didn't because he knew the gopher was right.

"You're right about that, for once. You did something that no mage has gotten that far in, and I'm impressed." Donald complimented the kid. Sora smiled at the duck. But realization hits him when suddenly he heard pounding from below deck.

"What's going on, down there? Are you guys alright?" Sora called out from below.

" **We're peachy, Sora. Tarzan is trying to find a way out** " Jane explained.

* * *

 _Below deck_

Meanwhile below deck, we see Jane, the Professor, and even the captain of the ship and his loyal crew sitting is misery as they were looking to Tarzan, the source of the pounding coming from down here. Tarzan was jumping and grunting like crazy on the walls and the cage, trying to find a way out of the place. But there was no escape from solid steel. Even so, it's not enough to stop Tarzan from trying to escape. Everyone only looked at the ape man in concern.

"Tarzan it's no use, don't!" Jane said in worry, but he didn't listen. The ape man was frantically looking for something breakable to escape from. As Jane ran to him to try to calm him down, Tarzan only snapped his head to her, startling the girl. Her shining turquoise scared eyes were enough to calm the ape man down.

"Clayton." Tarzan said as that name was poison to him.

"Yes, Clayton. Clayton betrayed us all, I'm so sorry, Tarzan." Jane said apologetically.

"No, I did this. I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right." Tarzan confessed as he slumped his head down in disappointment. Meanwhile Mr. Porter got up from his spot and decided to walk around the prison.

"Oh those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages... What is this world COMING T-UH!" Professor Porter said slamming his fist against a steel wall, when suddenly...I hope it's not Porter, but a something made the ship tip, making the captain, Jane, and Tarzan slip to the very steel wall.

"Oh, by Jove...Don't know my own strength." Mr. Porter said flexing his nonexistent muscles.

" **Uh... Mr. Porter, I'm not sure it's you.** " Sora called out from above deck.

" **There's an elephant in the room...LITERALLY! ZING!** " Tux quipped.

Outside, the Toon Squad looked up and found a literal elephant climbing up starboard bow the ship with its enormous weight lowering the ship down to an angle. Finally as the elephant climbs on deck, the weight was lifted and the ship ferociously rocked its way back upwards making the Toon Squad slide center, and the crew down below sliding and rolling to the otherside.

"What was that?" Jane said in curiosity.

 _Above Deck_

Sure enough, it was Tantor and Terk coming to save the day, beating the daylights out of the remaining pirates left on board. Any pirates who tries to get to the two, Tantor would literally brush aside with his trunk triumphantly as the Toon Squad only sat and watched in amazement.

"Go Tantor, GO!" Goofy cheered.

"Oh, you are an animal!" Terk cheered as Tantor made a triumphed trumpet. Suddenly the elephant charged and completely stomped down the grate holding the exhibition and Tarzan hostage.

"Oh, that sounded just like an elephant." The professor said unbeknownst of Tantor's foot literally above him.

"Tantor!" Tarzan said happily as the red pigmy elephant let out another trumpet of triumph. Soon he lowered his trunk and hoisted everyone up as Tarzan climbed up. Looks like the prisoners are finally free, and the pirates were defeated.

"Thanks, guys." Tarzan said not only to his gorilla and elephant friends, but to the Toon Squad as well.

"No problem, Tarzan!" Sora said to the ape man, when suddenly Terk surprised the ape man with a hug.

"OH-HO I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! And here you **are**..." the female gorilla said almost in tears. This tearful reunion was immediately cut short when Tantor took his trunk and grabbed on to Terk in sarcasm.

"Sometimes, you embarrass me." Tantor said shaking his head at the female gorilla.

"As much as I hate to break up such a tearful reunion, Clayton and his crew escaped. They're heading to the nesting grounds as we speak." Golly reminded as he pointed to the sun or at least what's left of the sun. Sure enough it began to lower. Time is at the essence.

"Then, we must save the gorillas!" Jane said. Everyone is at an agreement.

* * *

 _At the Nesting Grounds_

At the nesting grounds in the foggiest of nights, the leader of the pack, Kerchak strolled along the greed grass looking to see all the gorillas were fast asleep. Well... all except one, the one that's been the most heartached. Kerchak can only look as Kala was simply sitting there all by herself, looking in sadness. Another child...she has lost. The pack leader sighed, knowing that whatever he would do, it wouldn't change a thing.

All of his thoughts were at a hold when he spotted something up in the sky. Something red and full of flames flared up in the sky making what would seem to be completely blood red fireworks. It was enough to wake up most gorillas as they all looked up in confusion. It was bright indeed.

Clanking sounds were heard at the other side of the forest. The pack leader was the first to hear it. Hunters with blades as sharp as can be were seen in the distance, as well as piercing glowing yellow eyes in the distance. Soon every one of them gave out a blood curdling roar as they were trouncing every bit of grass standing in their way.

" **ROOOOOOAR!** " As leader of the pack, it was Kerchak's duty to protect his family and his first instincts were to charge at the hunters. To his surprise, he was suddenly ambushed by a dozen Powerwilds up in the trees. They were all clinging on to him, scratching him in the process. Distracted he didn't come to realize something was coming his way: a net. The Powerwilds got out of the way letting Kerchak get captured by the net.

Far away from the chaos, Tarzan and Sora were both racing for dear life through all this jungle, from Hippo's lagoon, to the elephant rigeons, to even the baboon tree, where even the savage baboons were following them.

It turned into a frenzy fast in the nesting grounds, as the sky was a complete blood red, all the pirates and Heartless were going after literally all the gorillas here, big and small. The gorillas tried to flee for safety, but only more pirates and Heartless cut them off each path they try to get.

Flare guns, pistols, nets and bags were flying asunder throughout the jungle. Each hunter nabbed the big gorillas with nets, and picked up every small gorilla and placed them in bags. Any that try to fight them would deal with the Heartless. Even traps are sprung as most gorillas would be dangling for dear life.

The last of the gorilla chips were saved by Kala, but nothing saved her as one of the hunters latched a rope to her neck ferociously, then her arms. Finally the pirates forcefully threw her to a cage.

Kerchak meanwhile threw the net with great strength and galloped at a fast pace to save Kala, throwing his fist and trouncing the Heartless along the way, but already the hunters were prepared. They took out their whips and used them as rope to bind the large gorilla from his arms, to his neck. Soon all the hunters formed a net with their whips completely binding Kerchak to the ground.

Finally walking up the gorilla was the traitorous Clayton himself riding on something as the Powerwilds danced around him. Kerchak couldn't tell what it was that tha hunter was riding...it's almost as if Clayton was riding on the air. Clayton then places a bullet in his musket as he smiled smugly.

"Ah, I remember you." Clayton said snapping the musket back on after putting his golden bullet in. Kerchak can only glare and pant at a fast pace. "I think this one will be better off stuffed." he said aiming at the gorill-

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHH!"_** And we have this sound again. The hunter and his crew looked up in confusion, but the gorillas immediately knew that sound. Sure enough it was Tarzan arriving to the scene kicking the distracted Clayton to the ground as well as Sora, Donald, and Goofy who is riding on a whole army of elephants.

Clayton tried to escape, but another rumbling was heard. Out of the bushes was a charging Tantor. Riding on his was Terk, the Porters and the rest of the Toon Squad, along with Pikachu, Gadget, and Mime. Jr.

"CHAAAAAAARGE!" Mr. Porter yelled, catching the hunter by surprise as Tantor knocked him flat on his feet again. The hunter simply pounded the ground with his fist in frustration.

Meanwhile Tarzan took out a rock as sharp as a blade and used it to free Kerchak from his binds. The pack leader looked at the ape man in disbelief.

"You came back?" Kerchak said silently.

"I came home." Tarzan replied. Kerchak smiled at his son. But his smiled was wiped off when and a roar came in as he raised his fist. Tarzan ducked noticing that Kerchak wasn't about to hit him, but a pirate that was about to ambush him.

" ** _THUNDER!_** " Sora and Donald yelled in unison summoning a small bolt of lightning, electrocuting a great majority of the Heartless.

" ** _PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUU!_** " Pikachu yelled out sending a wave of electricity towards both pirates and Heartless. The Powerwilds dissipated into the darkness as the pirates, now black and burnt to a crisp fell to the ground in defeat.

Meanwhile, Tantor was simply trouncing every Heartless and pirate coming towards everyone, and Golly with his bamboo thick arrows sniped them all at a quick pace. Even most pirates fled terrified of the mouth-foaming Terk running towards them, screaming like a maniac. But the moment she wiped her foam off, smugly, a pirate was right in front of her with a blade aimed right at her face.

"NOW, TANTOR!" Golly yelled as the elephant snatched the pirate with his trunk.

"FIRE!" The professor yelled and with a bellowing trumpet, Tantor shot his trunk up firing the pirate off as if he was a cannon. As that progresses, Goofy, and Crocco were dealing with the Heartless and the Pirates with every blow with their mace and shield. Great teamwork between the two. And as those two were fighting, the Warners were busy lulling the remaining Heartless and pirates to sleep.

Back with Tarzan, Sora, and Donald, they were all using the sharpest objects they can find, to free the gorillas dangling from the pirates' traps. Unbeknowst to them, Clayton was just at the right distance to view their progress.

"You there! Take what you can to the boat!" Clayton commanded two of his crewmates.

"Aye-aye, sir!" One of the responded as the two crewmates latched handles on the cage holding Kala. They both used those handles and ran off quickly before anyone can see them, this doesn't bode well for Kala. The female gorilla hooted quickly, calling for help. Lucky for her, her call was beckoned by Jane. Quickly, before Tantor ran off, Jane grabbed on to a nearby vine and swung it, kicking one of the pirates down. The remaining one crept up to her growling angrily.

"You know, uh...you might want to look up." Dolly said casually as she was suddenly in front of the pirate. In confusion, the pirate looked up, and to his dismay, a whole tree full of gorillas were growling at the man, with the acceptation of one angry monkey chimp wearing one of Jane's boots on its head, and a parasol in hand.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-AHHH!" The chimp called out. All in one, the baboons savagely pounced on the pirate almost consuming him as the pirate got out of their savage claws and ran far away. The baboons simply followed and ran like crazy.

"Thank you." Jane said as the chimp jumped on her shoulder. Suddenly the hooting began to become fast paced. Immediately Jane went to Kala's aid.

"Don't worry. I'm going to have you out of this in a second." Jane assured. Unbeknownst to her a Heartless was creeping up to her claws and all. The moment it pounced on her, a certain spiky-haired boy called something out.

" _ **DEEP FREEZE!**_ " Sora called out And Jane saw behind her a beam of ice projected at the Heartless, dissipating it. Soon both Tarzan and Sora arrived at the nick of time to Jane's aid.

"Don't worry, I got this." Sora said. Suddenly a bright light was emanating from the keyblade once more. Suddenly a tiny beam projected from the keyblade to the keyhole of the cage. Jane and Tarzan heard a lock clicking, the cage was unlocked. Quickly, Tarzan slid the cage opened helped his mother up from the cage. Kala was free.

 _BANG!_ A gunshot was heard, this battle was not over yet. Tarzan winced as he felt a stray bullet fly past his elbow a tiny bit. Everyone turned and saw Clayton...but this time he was riding something...no one could see just what it was.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOA!** Kerchak then came galloping at the hunter, who immediately shot the pack leader. Unlike Tarzan, this bullet didn't miss. Kerchak fell to the ground the moment he reached Clayton who only smirked. The ape man then galloped to Kerchak. The wound is in their deep.

" **GAHHHHHHHHHH!** " Tarzan bellowed out charging at Clayton, but Clayton then snapped his fingers. Something green and glowing projected out of the...thing Clayton is mounted on, blasting Tarzan to the ground.

"TARZAN!" Sora and Jane yelled out in unison. Donald then came running and helped Tarzan up. Just like that he was able to walk on his own easily.

"Thanks." Tarzan said.

"Sora, Clayton's riding on something invisible!" Donald yelled out to everyone. Clayton only smiled smugly as he only continued to shoot after Tarzan. The ape man, quickly dodged each of Clayton's bullets, soon climbing up the trees for safety.

"Hiding are we? Good." Clayton called out to the ape man as he got off the invisible. "Stay here and deal with them all." Clayton commanded. Soon...something made a sound in response. Jane then ran to the hunter to take the gun away.

"Clayton you-GAH!" Jane yelled out as the hunter simply threw her down.

"I could use a challenge, because after I get rid of you, rounding up your little ape family will be ALL TOO EASY!" Clayton yelled as he started climbing up the tree. Sora and Donald went to help Tarzan, but was blocked by the invisible creature.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Sora demanded.

"We can't let Clayton get away. Let's deal with this thing quick." Donald suggested. They both nodded their head determinedly as magic began emanating from blade and staff.

" ** _FIRE!_** " Sora called out as a fireball was once again emanating from the keyblade.

" ** _THUNDER!_** " Donald called out as small bolts were emanating from the staff. The two carefully combined the two elements, with it making plasma once again. As thunder began cackling on the fireball, the ball began to swell up and become more and more red. It was completely the size of a beach ball again.

" _ **PLASMA BALL!**_ " Sora and Donald yelled out in unison as the plasma ball shot out of the keyblade. And once it made contact with the invisible creature...

 _BOOM!_

The results however...weren't as impactful as the Craterwild. It only revealed the creatures true form. It was a giant reptile like Heartless with a sharp horn atop its head, beading yellow eyes, and black texture all around its green skin and of course the heartless insignia on the reptile's torso.

"I guess we know what it is: it's another giant heartless. The Plasma Ball could've worked on the gorilla back on the boat, but we didn't do a dent on this one." Sora said realizing that it's not even hurt by it.

"Another giant Heartless, eh? Jiminy, what's this one?" Donald said as Jiminy popped out of Sora's hood once more.

"Stealth Sneak. A heartless that can camouflage at will, and it seems he's resistant to magic as well." Jiminy read in his heartless notes.

"Sorry Donald, but if that's the case, then I'm on my own, here." Sora said as Donald quacked in surprise.

"WAK?! Are you saying I can't fight!?" Donald objected taking offense. Sora can only make a slight chuckle. Soon the boy zipped towards the Heartless and started striking it down as fast as he can. Quickly the creature retaliates with a swift throw of its claws. Sora tremendously dodges it, and instead the swipe slashed the tree behind the spiky-haired boy leaving a veracious mark scratched to the bark.

"That was close." Sora said looking back at the mark. Suddenly something hit Sora at a fast pace that he couldn't even see, something that was too quick for him to dodge. It was the Stealth Sneak who twirled back, and flailed his tail sending the distracted boy flying to one of the trees. As Donald was watching in the sidelines, he noticed something as the Stealth Sneak was creeping to the boy who still didn't get up.

"It's charging something up, get up!" Donald warned as he noticed the Stealth Sneak started to rise up on two feet, and its eyes were starting to glow in a piercing white light. Suddenly from both eyes, the heartless shot out two homing beams directly towards Donald, and the boy who slowly got back up. He then came to notice the eye beams coming straight for the duo.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Sora yelled as he and Donald ducked dodging the eye beams. To their dismay, they just kept bouncing and bouncing tree to tree, leaving powerful marks, enough to make the weaker set of trees come tumbling down. Quickly, Sora grabbed Jane and they and Donald hit behind one of the trees to hide from the Heartless' eye beams.

"It's still going!" Donald yelled out observing the eye beams. Seeing the eye beams bouncing all over the place, soon it dissipates. This gave Sora an idea on how to beat the creature.

"Yeah, well not for long. I got a plan...again." Sora said to the duck.

"Somehow that doesn't sit well with me, for some reason...but let me hear it." Donald sighed.

"Don't worry, all my plans have been full proof up until now. Anyway, if we can get that heartless to make those eye beams again, we can both reflect them back to his eye," Sora explained. Donald immediately caught on.

"And when he's blinded, we can go in for the attack! Good thinking, Sora!" Donald said quietly.

"Perhaps I can lend a hand?" Jane said sneaking up behind the two.

"Sure! You can get the Heartless' attention," Sora said nonchalantly.

"WAK!? Awww...alright. But I don't wanna be on Tarzan's bad side if ANYTHING happens to you, Jane." Donald remarked nervously. The woman simply chuckled at that remark.

"Duly noted, Donald." Jane said.

"Good. Now let's do it." Sora said as Jane and Donald nodded their heads. It was time to make their move.

As the three were conversing with each other, the Stealth Sneak can only creep around the area. The predator trying to find its prey, somewhere in the trees. It couldn't see anyone. The creature also began to hear the pitter patter of rain drops dripping to everything, covering the plants, the trees, the grass, the vines with rainwater. It's search may be a bit more difficult than he realizes.

"Hello~" Or not. The Heartless turned around and saw Jane simply standing there behind the trees, causally waving at the Stealth Sneak. It only looked at the woman in confusion. Still, the creature can only feel light pulsing. A familiar light...the keyblade. The Heartless can smell the presence of the keyblade near, and Jane was the only one close. It made its move.

The Stealth Sneak began to rise up on two feet, and just like before light was pulsing in its eyes, bright enough to see through all this jungle. Jane, stood there nervously waiting for the eye beams to come out. And finally, two bright eye beams began projecting out of the chameleon Heartless' eyes.

"SORA NOW!" Jane yelled out. Sora jumped out from behind the tree and immediately saw an eye beam homing towards Jane. The spiky-haired boy then swatted the beam, sending it to the other direction almost as if a bat struck the baseball. The one eye beam was sent flying to one of the Heartless' eye, making the creature screech in pain.

"I GOT IT!" Donald called out using his staff as a bat, and swung the other eye beam the other direction, sending it flying to the eye of its owner as well. It was another perfect shot at the eye again. The Heartless once again let out a piercing shriek. The bright light of the beam was enough to blind the Stealth Sneak for a short amount of time, giving the key bearer a perfect opportunity to attack.

"All yours, Sora!" Donald called out to the boy as he noticed him charging up to the blind creature. Soon, Donald began noticing an aura glowing around Sora, a bright gold aura around the boy, bright enough to shine the entire jungle. The stealth sneak finally regained its sight, but before it had any time to react...

" _ **SONIC BLADE!**_ " Sora yelled out. And at the speed of light, the boy dashed and struck the creature in its torso with the keyblade...but it doesn't even stop there. Sora zoomed back with another thrust to the torso, and another, and another. Jane and Donald looked in awe as they looked at the boy just doing series of thrusts at the Heartless. Even it didn't have time to react to any of these blows.

"This..." Sora called out. Finally the boy stopped...and then 3 seconds later did just one more. "IS IT!" He yelled out dealing one last thrust to the Heartless.

It couldn't do anything. It couldn't do anything. Everyone then noticed the Heartless fell to the ground in defeat. And soon a heart began rising up from the creature and began floating blissfully through the dreary night sky. The three also came to notice the Heartless began fading, and soon it disappeared.

"Told you my plan would work." Sora said casually while Donald and Jane were still in shock.

"FELLAS!" A voice cried out. Donald and Jane snapped back to attention as they saw coming Goofy and the rest of the Toon Squad, Tantor, Terk, and the Professor coming to them. The professor then hopped off of Tantor and raced to Jane giving her a hug once again.

"OH Jane, thank goodness you're alright. Thank goodness you're all alright." Mr. Porter said.

"How are things over there?" Sora asked.

"We were able to chase off the rest of the hunters. The gorillas are trying to aid Kerchak. I'm kinda scared for him, that gunshot of Clayton's really wounded the poor guy. Not even my potions can heal him." Dolly said in concern.

"Where's Tarzan when you need him? I'm sure he'll figure out SOMETHING." Golly said in concern as well.

"He's up there. Fighting Clayton." Sora said pointing up to the trees.

 _Treetops_

Meanwhile up on the trees, where many nesting spots of many gorillas used to sit up on, the persistent hunter made it to the tallest section of the trees, to his annoyance there was no sign of Tarzan, anywhere. Only trees, vines, and thunder clouding his sight.

To his surprise, came the ape man who jumped right on top of him, making him drop to another nest, dropping his musket along the way and Tarzan came standing on top of the man. It was now a struggle for Clayton to get the savage off of him, so he threw a fist at the ape man. Now Clayton was on top of Tarzan this time, trying to strangle the ape. Then the ape man with all his might kicked the hunter off of him and watch as Clayton drops to another nest. Close to him, was his musket caught between the vines. He was about to get it, but Tarzan grabbed his leg and pulled him away from it. With Clayton a small distance away from the musket, Tarzan hopped right in front of him and grabbed his musket aiming it at the hunter himself also cornering him to a tree. Clayton only smiled smugly at the ape man.

"Go ahead shoot me." Clayton said with a deep chuckle. "Be a man." Clayton taunted. It seemed to be enough for the ape man to lower his weapon, but as the hunter continued chuckling, Tarzan aimed the gun quite close to his neck. And then...

 _BANG!_

Clayton winced. His heart was beating at a rapid pace, he could all but pant. But when he looked up, he noticed there were no bullets in him. He then noticed that the BANG sound never came from the gun, but from Tarzan imitating the gun.

"Not a man like **YOU**! Tarzan yelled out as he took the musket from the barrel, and smashed it to the nest, completely breaking it. Clayton tries to regain the pieces, but they fell off the tree, and now most likely on the down, down, on the ground...the opposite of where the two were brawling in.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" Clayton yelled when suddenly he unsheathed his machete. Immediately, the hunter began throwing the machete around like a mad man. Tarzan tried to escape through a vine, but it was immediately cut down by Clayton making the ape man falling through. Quickly, Tarzan caught a vine, and tried to escape from clayton, but recklessly swung through a whole web of vines. To make matters worse, Clayton was able to find Tarzan and he cut down the vines guarding him.

Clayton was now aiming his machete to Tarzan's torso, but the ape man quickly dodged it and instead the machete jabbed through a tree. Tarzan then grabbed a vine and threw it to the hunter's arm, making him unable to throw his blade down any further. Then Tarzan grabbed a vine and latched it to the hunter's foot, and finally he threw down a whole web of vines of Clayton.

Darkness fueling the hunter, he won't give in. He chomped on the first vine attached to his machete wielding arm releasing it. Then with his free arm, the hunter relentlessly swung his machete cutting down every vine tied to him.

"Clayton!" Tarzan cried out, but the darkness fueled man couldn't hear him one bit. He was too busy chopping down every vine a hold of him...all except one.

"CLAYTON DON'T!" Tarzan yelled. Almost all the vines were chopped down. With the final vine chopped down, Clayton proceeded to attack Tarzan...or so you thought. No, that would've happened indeed, IF it weren't for the fact that Clayton didn't release himself of the vine attached to his neck. But either way, the outcome of the battle ended with the hunter who was now falling to his doom. Trying to reach him, Tarzan also fell with him.

 _Back on ground_

"WAK?! Donald yelled out as everyone looked and saw Clayton and Tarzan both falling, and any sound that would come out of them would be drowned out by the screams of the hunter In the end... _SNAP!_ Tarzan fell safely on top of Sora. Clayton however...wasn't so fortunate. The fine that was left on his neck supported him...but not in a good way. All that was left was the hunter's machete dropping to the ground as well. Everyone looked in front of them a silhouette of a most... horrifying sight.

"Oh my..." Dolly said with her eyes white as dinner plates. Yakko and Wakko however quickly blocked the horror sight from their small sister.

"Wait I wanna see!" Dot objected.

"Trust me... you don't." Yakko retorted.

"Heya Clayton...how's it uh...HANGING? ZING! HAHAHAHAHHAHA..hahahaaaaaaa...too soon?" Tux quipped trying to lighten up the mood...but I don't think it was quite enough. Instead Jane and Tarzan looked over at the center of the nesting grounds, seeing all the gorillas looking to one that was in deep injury. Kala looked to the pack leader in concern.

"I think it's a bit too soon, Tux." Crocco whispered. Soon everyone including Tarzan then approached carefully to Kerchak. It seems nothing can help him. Kala then came and noticed everyone coming to them. She then approached the ape man, she was hopeful that there could be something they could do. Tarzan was the first to approach him.

" _ **Cure**_ " Tarzan simply said. But nothing happened. It was as if Dolly said, none of her potions curatives could heal the ape...Tarzan lowered his head in disappointment.

"Tarzan." Kerchak whispered through his labored breathing.

"Kerchak, forgive me." Tarzan apologized.

"No," Kerchak denied. "Forgive _ME_ for not understanding...that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now...Bring the key bearer...I have one last request for him." Kerchak moaned.

Tarzan the looked to the Toon Squad...some of them had tears within their eyes, others only looked down in sorrow. The ape man then looked to Sora who looked up in confusion. Tarzan then leaned his head towards Kerchak...he now understood. Sora then slowly walked to the dying gorilla.

"Sora..." Kerchak moaned. "Forgive me for what I said to you yesterday."

"Kerchak..." Sora said.

"If you hadn't shown up...We would be at the mercy of the Heartless..." Kerchak explained slowly. "I have but one request: seal the keyhole. Tarzan will show you the way. Seal the keyhole...and you will have done your part here...you will have done your part to safe this land" he requested.

"I will...don't worry." Sora said at an agreement. And Tarzan nodded.

"And Tarzan...take care of them...my son." Kerchak said weakly placing his hand on the shoulder of the ape man, who held the gorilla's hand tightly.

"take care of them..." Those were his last words. The gorillas hand slowly lost grip of Tarzan's shoulder...thudding to the ground...lifeless. The pack leader is gone. There was only one thing for Tarzan to do. He grabbed the lifeless body of Kerchak and hugged it tightly as the rain poured at great speed. The gorillas and the Porters lowered their heads in somber...as did Sora and the rest of the Toon Squad. Donald, Goofy, and Crocco took off their hats to pay respect.

Tarzan then put down softly the lifeless gorilla and looked upon his gorilla brethren. At this point he knew what's left to do. Soon the ape man got on all fours like a gorilla and stood up straight and tall with pride. He then looked to both his gorilla friends and his Toon friends and his human friends.

"Come with me." Tarzan said to the Toon Squad and the Porters. Finally he pounded his chest and roared like a gorilla. He spoke not a word and walked out of the nesting grounds. All the gorillas, the Porters, and the Toon Squad followed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the boat_

As rain pitter pattered through the world, there was one thing that was left within the cabin of the boat: a lantern, with a light so dimly lit. With Clayton gone, there was no one to keep the lantern lit, now is there? Soon a familiar shadowy figure picked up the lantern as his bright white eyes were alit in the captain's quarters. The Beast then placed the lantern on his horn where it belonged.

"Foolish Clayton, this is the punishment you receive for keeping the darkness within you unchecked." the Beast said to himself. "To think you were doing quite well at first, but then your arrogance blinded your judgement. In the end...both of our plans are HANGED to dry."

"A fitting end for such a fool." The Beast then raised a hand and summoned up a portal or complete darkness. in the center of the dark room.

"The keyblade...I can see now why he had it in the first place. A power of both light and darkness, a valuable tool enough to fuel my lantern. Now...I must find a way to keep it lit, I wish to be there...when _HE_ returns." The Beast monologue as he entered the portal. and then the portal disappears behind him.

"How hard can it be for finding the _Perfect fuel_?" He said leaving the world.

* * *

 _Daytime at the Waterfalls_

Daytime has risen once again, and the sun was alight once more. Before anyone could go, Tarzan wanted to show Jane and the Toon Squad something through the waterfalls just near the nesting grounds. It's almost as if everyone has been walking for quite a while as everyone except Tarzan was a bit tired.

"Tarzan, we've been at it since last night, where are you taking us?" Golly complained. Golly's ears picked up and heard Jane yawning as well.

"Yes, Tarzan, and the captain's just about ready to leave." Jane said depressingly. Tarzan heard that as well, but even so he kept going. Soon enough everyone found a secret path just behind the waterfalls.

"A secret path? Faboo." Wakko mused. Everyone went into the secret passageway, as Goofy and Crocco ducked down a bit.

Everyone gasped in awe a bit as the passageway led them inside a shining cave. The cave itself seemed a bit dark and empty, but the only thing keeping the place lit was the view of the trees and sky above as the trees and vines were blocking off the bright sun. In front of everyone was a tree at the very center of it, covered with a dozen bright glowing butterflies.

"Oh my...this is an absolutely spectacular discovery!" Mr. Porter said looking at the bright tree.

"Tarzan...what is this place?" Jane asked.

"My home." Tarzan said simply.

"I don't get it, this is your home? But that means-" Sora was about to say, but Tarzan stopped him. Suddenly everyone heard something in here. A beautiful echo. The pitter patter of the waterfalls were now echoing throughout the hollow cave.

"Gawrsh?" Goofy mused.

"The waterfalls...Why they're echoing all the way here." Jane mused.

"Yes. Friends there...see friends." Tarzan said to the group. Suddenly it started to click to Wakko.

"OHHHHHHHH I think I understand, now. Back at the treehouse when Tarzan spoke to us via gorilla, he must of meant heart. 'Friends in our hearts' now it makes sense!" Wakko said in understanding. Tarzan nodded in agreement at the Warner.

"Heart." the ape man said.

"Oh, so that's what you mean." Sora sighed lowering his head. Somehow he knew his friends weren't here.

"Friends have same heart, Clayton lost heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends. No matter where you go, you won't lose friends." Tarzan explained. His last comment made a bit of an impact to both Sora and Donald.

"Listen, Donald? I'm sorry about all the things I said when we first came here. I was so worried about Riku and Kairi, that I never realized you felt the same with your King." Sora said to the duck, who only sighed.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was just too stubborn to respect your wish. I was the one who never realized that finding Riku and Kairi was the reason you came on board." Donald explained.

"Aw don't worry, fellas. Riku, Kairi, the King, we'll find them all together!" Tux said coming between the boy and the duck.

"Yep! All for one, huh?" Goofy said hugging the three. Suddenly the tree began to glow a brighter light. The shining light around it suddenly faded away, and most of the butterflies left the tree. But in their place was something familiar: it's a keyhole...no it's THE keyhole, the keyhole to the world.

"Guess that's my cue." Sora said walking up to the now revealed keyhole. The boy raised his keyblade and it immediately activated. And as it did with Wonderland, the keyblade magically projected a small beam on to the keyhole. A great big _CLICK_ sound was heard. The keyhole has been sealed, and soon it dissipated, and all the glowing butterflies surrounding it flew off of the tree and away in the distance. But soon something dropped on the floor in its place.

"A GUMMI!" Donald said.

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy sighed.

"Maybe Gadget will find a use for it." Golly said as Donald picked up the piece and placed it in his pocket.

"Intriguing...so that blade of yours, it can lock and unlock ANYTHING?" The professor asked in intrigue.

"Yeah. It seems like it," Sora said looking down at the keyblade. "I still don't know what exactly a keyblade is, or why I have it, but as I find my friends, I'm determined to find some answers, too." Sora said determinedly.

"Remarkable. I've seen many stories in London, but none can compare to such a thing." The Professor mused.

"I hope you find your friends, Sora." Jane said to the boy.

"Yeah...thanks, Jane. I sure hope so too." Sora sighed.

* * *

 _Out of this world_

Meanwhile completely out of Deep Jungle was the same crowd of mysterious people and the witch herself Maleficent and with her is Eggman. All the shady characters in the room were once again looking at the progress the Toon Squad are making.

"Now, I couldn't be the one who left the Heartless here. So the question is, what drew them to that world in particular?" Eggman was the first to speak up.

"The hunter lured them, there. It was his lust for power that was the bait, but alas, it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Maleficent said. Suddenly an abrupt cackle was heard from one of the villains, a burlap sack it seems to be.

"HA And it looks like the guy got HANGED for it! HAHAHAHAHA!" The sack cackled.

"A fitting end to such a fool." The bat like creature said.

"Agreed," a man said as he came closer into the dimmed light revealing himself. He was a tan skinned man with a snake like goatee and thick black eyebrows. He was wearing a large black turban with a golden design and a red feather upon his head and a red cloth covering the back half of his head. The man shrouded himself with a black and red robe with golden curled shoes revealing below. The man was also carrying a golden snake like staff.

"A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless," the man said. "However, the boy's starting to become a problem. For it seems how found another keyhole at ease." he said, but Maleficent wasn't impressed.

"As I said before, it will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, the boy remains blissfully unaware of our other plans." Maleficent said to her comrades.

"Yes, the Princesses." the squid like woman said...who's identity remains unknown still.

"They are all falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which, were you successful, Katz?" Maleficent said turning to another figure out of the dark. A red and purple striped cat.

"Bowser," Kats said as a giant hulking figure came with something. The hulking creature seemed to be a green golden creature with red scarlet as fire, sharp claws, a sharp tail, sharp teeth, and even a green sharp shell. The hulking creature presented to the council, a little girl who only looked at everyone in confusion and fright.

This girl had flowing auburn hair and a tiara resting on her head. Skin as white as snow with cheeks bright red and eyes glistening cyan. She was wearing a periwinkle colored dress with white flower designs, purple heels and a dark purple amulet in her possession. An amulet that has the attention of the other robed figure.

"Excellent." the wizard said.

* * *

 _In Deep Jungle on the Shores_

On the shores of Deep Jungle we have everyone meeting...and departing. Yes it was about time both the Porters and the Toon Squad left this jungle. The captain and Mr. Porter were busy seeing if they have all that they need to depart, and Donald and Goofy were also checking to see if they have everything to depart. Almost everyone was on the Gummi Ship. Unfortunately Jane wasn't quite ready to say goodbye...not yet.

"London will be so small...compared to all this." Jane said sadly to Tarzan who was standing on two.

"I will miss you, Jane." Tarzan said to her. Suddenly a foghorn was heard from the ship far away from here.

"MISS PORTER!" The captain yelled.

"I-I know, I'm coming." Jane retorted and she gave out a sigh. "Well...I suppose we should say goodbye." Jane said holding out her hand. Slowly Tarzan's hand met with Jane's hand, and instead of shaking it they were only touching hands for quite some while. Soon it wasn't enough for Jane to bare, so she quickly got on the boat with tears swelling her eyes, and the Porters departed.

"Goodbye, Tarzan. Goodbye! Oh I'm going to miss that boy." The Professor said as he sadly slumped down as the captain rowed the boat at a fast pace. Jane then sadly placed her glove on...her only glove.

"Jane, dear," the Professor said as he took Jane's hand. "I can't help but feeling that you should stay." Mr. Porter said with a heartfelt smile covering his moustache.

"Daddy, please don't, we've been through all of this. I couldn't possibly...I-I live belong in England, with you, with people and..." Jane tried to explain as she held back the tears, when suddenly the wind caught her glove and blew it all the way back to shore where Tarzan and Sora are.

"But, you love him." the Professor retorted with a caring gesture. Jane looked back to the shore and saw the ape man grabbing the glove. She then turned back to her father who only edged her to go on. At that moment, filled with such happiness in her heart, Jane hugged her father and jumped into the water swimming to Tarzan...course it could've been the case if it wasn't for her corset making it difficult to swim. So she got up and quickly ran to Tarzan who also ran to her, and the woman TACKLED him to the ground hugging the man with such happiness in her heart. And with that happiness she kissed the ape man taking him by surprise.

"Oh. T-thank you. Thanks for getting my glove." Jane said trying to retain herself as she chuckled nervously. But Tarzan simply handed Jane her glove and placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing her closer to his face...and then, they kissed. Simple as that.

"Am I uh...interrupting something?" Sora chuckled gaining Jane and Tarzan's attention. Suddenly to their surprise Terk, Tantor and many of his friends were there watching the guy. Both of them laughed and Tarzan helped Jane up from the water, and they both went to shore.

"Sora, before you go." Tarzan said coming to Sora. He appears to be holding something. It appears to be some kind of butterfly charm.

"Take this. As a symbol of our friendship, both mine and the gorillas. No matter where you'll be, you and your friends will always be one of us." Tarzan said giving Sora the good luck charm.

"Thanks, Tarzan. I won't forget it." Sora said. Tarzan took out his staff which was glowing green.

"Now, take out your Keyblade." Tarzan said. The boy looked at the man in confusion, but he did just that. Suddenly Tarzan touched the blade with the tip of his spear. The keyblade began to glow a forest green color all of a sudden. It's almost as if Sora can feel the jungle within it.

"Tarzan, what did you do?" Sora asked the ape man.

"You now have the power to heal, just like I do. My cure wasn't strong enough to save Kerchak...but if you master it well on your journey, your Cure can be better...stronger than mine will ever be." Tarzan explained.

"Thanks, Tarzan. I promise that I'll master Cure. And maybe other powerful spells out there" Sora announced.

"SORA!" Donald called from the ship.

"We're just about ready to lift off, let's go already!" Golly called out.

"Right. We had an awesome time here, Tarzan, but it's time to go. I have to look for my friends." Sora said as he ran to the Gummi Ship, now fully restored and jumped in. Soon the gorillas looked in awe as they saw the ship depart, and They all waved. Everyone, including Jane and Tarzan.

"Until then, Sora." Tarzan said.

"Good luck on your journey, everyone!" Jane cheered, but it was pretty clear they couldn't hear her. Soon the ship was now flying out into the daytime sky, until there was just no sight of them. Our heroes have left Deep Jungle, now safe from danger.

Meanwhile with Professor Porter just when he was pretty close to the boat,

"Oh-W-What am I doing?" The Professor said in realization. "Captain, tell them that you never found us, eh? After all, people get lost in the jungle everyday, right? Toodle-pip!" He said to the captain as he then jumped into the water and swam to shore.

Kala then approached Jane and smiled...a smile that was rare for Tarzan to see from her. Kala took Jane's hand and retreated back into the jungle. Soon almost all the apes were surrounding Tarzan and Jane giving the woman the perfect opportunity.

"Oooh ooh eeh eh ooooh" Jane said all in one once again making ALL the gorillas go wild and making Tantor let out a bellowing trumpet. Tarzan then hopped on Tantor and reached his hand out to Jane, who immediately took it. And thus, their journey begins. Tarzan, the one who has made family to both gorillas and humans.

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart,_ _Let faith decide,  
To guide these lives  
TO GUIDE THESE LIVES WE SEE_

 _(Put your faith in what you most believe in)_

 _Two worlds, one family!_

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AH-AH-AHHHHHHHHH!"_**

* * *

 **And that's that. The end of the Deep Jungle arc. There's gonna be a lot more like this, because DISNEY. That being said most characters will have a purpose throughout the story, some big, some small. Be weary of that. And some characters I kinda want to add in, like Tidus Wakka and Selphie to you know...give them a purpose rather than...JUST BEING THERE. So I'm still working on that. Otherwise I got most things worked out already with this story, and I appreciate all these positive feedbacks...all except one that's like...idk a spam message? Anyway thanks for coming out, I'll be here all week.**


	14. Traverse Town III: Reunion I

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Traverse Town**_

 _Traverse Town III: Reunion I_

Finally out of the jungle, The Gummi Ship now zooms through the far reaches of space. Dot looked through the window and saw that the ship was going farther and farther away from Deep Jungle. Acompanying the littlest Warner on the cockpit was Sora, Donald, Goofy, and her brothers Wakko and Yakko. Sora was sitting looking at the small butterfly trinket given by Tarzan, to which the Warners looked at the keychain in curiosity.

"That's a nice looking keychain you got there, Sora. Have you thought about where you're gonna put it?" Wakko asked the spiky haired boy.

"Maybe you should attach with your thousands of zippers, don't you think?" Yakko quipped as the boy glared at the Warner, annoyed.

"Not funny, Yakko." Sora retorted. The boy then raised his hand and appearing right in it was the keyblade.

"Maybe I can attach it on my keyblade. I mean, it should make sense right? Putting the keychain on the keyblade." Sora said to the Warners. The three of them nodded in agreement; It was agreed. Sora took the inhabiting mouse shaped keychain off of its chain, and replaced it with the butterfly trinket.

"There. Not too shabby, huh?" Sora said looking at his handiwork...literally the same looking keyblade only with the butterfly chain attached to it.

"Gawrsh It sure looks purity, Sora." Goofy said coming to the group.

"And this is supposed to represent your friendship with Tarzan, think of that." Yakko suggested. Sora then looked at his acquired keychain: the token of Tarzan's friendship, along with the heal spell.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said smiling.

"And you said Tarzan also gave you the Cure spell right?" Donald said, not looking back at the group, as he was busy steering the controls of the ship.

"That's right. Another spell right?" Sora asked.

"Yep, and that's the last of the most basic elemental spells. Cure's very useful to have around, ESPECIALLY when we're up against the Heartless, and people the people who controls them," Donald said to the boy.

"Ya mean like Clayton and that weird Dr. Eggman fella?" Goofy asked.

"Exactly." Donald confirmed. "Which is why you'll need some more spells, maybe some training along the way. The more training you get, Sora, the more powerful your spells will be, and heck with enough training, in time you'll pull off more combination spells like Plasma Ball at ease." Donald explained.

"You sure know a lot about magic, don't you, Donald?" Sora asked the duck mage.

"I'm the King's magician, of course I do! But there are some wizards out there in the stars that can give ya more knowledge that me." Donald retorted.

"Didn't the king train under a powerful sorcerer?" Dot piped up.

"Yep! The king trains under the greatest wizards of all: Master Yen Sid." Goofy asked as the boy looked in confusion.

"Yen Sid? Who's he? And could he really be more powerful than your king?" Sora asked.

"You have no idea, Sora. Master Yen Sid's power isn't exaggerated." Donald said to his teammates as he turned the ship to autopilot and began telling the lore of Yen Sid and his biggest foe.

" Long ago, one of the worlds held a creature made of the purest darkness. He's known as the Chernabog. A powerful monster with the power to pull even the brightest worlds into the deepest darkness. Trust me, the world that held him wasn't so lucky. Anyway Yen Sid went face to face with the monster using the power of light by his side. He defeated the Chernabog and sealed him down under the volcano he stands in, and created a barrier where only 7 ancient relics of the purest lights can penetrate it." Donald told. Sora's mind was just swirling with questions about this strange lore.

"But, what about the world, the one that held the Chernabog? Was Yen Sid able to pull it back from the darkness?" Sora asked the duck. Donald only looked down and could only mourn.

"Sorry, Sora, but once a world is pulled down to a darkness THAT deep, it's hard to bring it back to the light. Yen Sid knew that." Donald sighed. Sora and the Warners lowered his head in sad after hearing that. A whole world, pulled down into the deepest darkness...with no chance of escape. Goofy then looked up on the bright side.

"Well, look on the bright side, fellas, there's no tellin' what would happen if that Chernabog fella, could've went free. If it wasn't for Master Yen Sid, why ALL the world's could be pulled down into the darkness." Goofy piped up.

"That's true. Including your island." Wakko replied. Donald then sighed.

"But, just like your island, we still have some worlds falling into the darkness, not by the Chernabog, but by the Heartless. And this time, it's up to all of us to stop them and save those world, especially you, Sora." Donald explained.

"Yep! You're the key." Goofy piped up.

"They key to survival." the Warners said in unison. Sora looked up at his friends, and smirked. Boost of confidence.

"Yeah. You're right everyone: I am the key, and I have a chance of saving my island, I'll have to fight the Heartless. I won't let the world's fall into darkness like that other one." Sora said raising his key up determinedly.

"That's the spirit!" Donald said. Going off that topic...

"WOAH!" Sora said when suddenly his keyblade flashed a bright light that emanated throughout the ship in a whole. And soon...the bright light faded quickly. Everyone regained their eye sight and noticed something.

"Wak?!" Donald yelled out as everyone looked in confusion directly at Sora. Sora regained his eye sight and noticed everyone looking at him in awe.

"What? What's the matter, guys? Is there something on my teeth? I know I didn't brush my teeth for a couple days but I di-" Sora prattled on but was stopped by the smallest Warner.

"1: DIIIIISgusting, it's bad enough Crocco barley brushes his teeth, but you? and 2: That's not what we're looking at." Dot said.

"It's your keyblade." Yakko said.

"It changed shape." Donald said. Sora then lowered his hand and to his surprise, the keyblade indeed turned completely different. The handle of the blade turned orange, the circle shape turned purple with small seeable orange stripes with two bone spikes near the top. The blade itself looked as if it was a blunt bone texture, and the teeth five blunt fangs.

"Wow..." Sora said looking at his newly designed keyblade in awe.

"It looks...primitive." Wakko mused.

"Yeah...sort of like it was made from Deep Jungle." Sora said looking at it.

"Gawrsh, do ya think it looks that way because of the keychain?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm...Maybe. We should go to Traverse Town. Maybe Leon'll know about this." Sora said looking at his new looking keyblade in curiosity.

"WAK! Not so fast, you're not the one to choose the next world." Donald retorted.

"I second Sora's vote." Golly said as he and Dolly entered the cockpit. "Hope you don't mind Donald, but I need to restock on arrows." Golly said to the duck.

"And I could use a restock on inventory. You know, some more medicine, potions, eusanas...yada yada..." Dolly piped up.

"And Sora does need someone to teach him a bit more about magic." Yakko quipped. The frustrated duck gave out a heavy sigh.

"Before we decide on Traverse town, we need to think about the topic at hand, first. Whatever our next destination's gonna be, it'll have to do with the gummi piece we found out of the Deep Jungle keyhole." Donald said as he took out of his pocket and laid it on the table, the green strange gummi piece. Sora was the first to pick it up.

"So let's see here, this is a gummi piece right? The thing that came out of the keyhole?" Sora asked looking at the strange piece.

"Sure is." Goofy replied.

"But, it really doesn't look like any of the pieces you collected in the jungle," Sora continued.

"Not, not at all." Yakko replied.

"So what do you guys think it's used for?" Sora asked. Everyone thought hard at what it could be used for, but everyone's thoughts are blank at the moment.

"I dunno." Donald sighed. The dog then came up with an idea.

"I have it, fellas! We should head back to Traverse Town. Maybe Leon'll know something or two about the gummi piece." Goofy suggested. Everyone thought for a moment, and then EVERYONE looked at Donald for approval. As all eyes were on the duck, he gave out another heavy sigh.

"FINE! We'll go to Traverse Town if it'll make you all happy. We need some more ethers anyway." Donald sighed.

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered.

"Annoying Donald for the win!" Yakko quipped as the Donald glared at the Warner in annoyance. Finally entering the cockpit came the remaining of the Toon Squad: Tux, and Crocco.

"Annoying Donald again, I see? It's not wise to make someone such as Donald go absolutely _QUACKERS!_ ZING!" Tux quipped. To his dismay, everyone only watched the penguin quietly as crickets were heard on the ship. Strangely enough next to Dolly was indeed a cricket...specifically Jiminy Cricket.

"Do you mind?" Dolly said looking at the cricket.

"Hehe, sorry, I don't know where that even came from." Jiminy said bashfully. Crocco quickly changed the topic.

"Uh... anyway, any leads on the next world we're going to?" Crocco asked Donald.

"Well taken into close consideration we're heading back to Traverse Town. Leon might know where this gummi piece came from. Not to mention we need to restock on a lot of things." Donald explained. Suddenly a roar was heard coming from a familiar mouse like Pokémon.

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned.

"Oh, oh dang some owner I am. I don't think I gave Pikachu or Mime Jr anything on this journey, so far." Sora sighed in dismay.

"What do ya suppose Poke..uh Pikie...Poe-p-" Goofy said stumbling on the word

"Pokémon!" Donald yelled out.

"A-hyuk yeah Pokémon. What do ya suppose they eat?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we are going to Traverse Town. We should check to see if they have anything for them." Golly suggested. Soon Donald took the helm and pushed buttons on the control.

"Alright them, setting coordinates to Traverse Tow-WAK!" Donald said when Sora suddenly pushed Donald off the captain's seat abruptly and took it for his own.

"DIBS ON BEING PILOT!" Sora yelled out taking everyone by surprise.

"WAK! Are you nuts?! You're the one who crashed the ship in the first place. Forget it!" Donald objected. Sora simply pouted.

"Aww come on, I wanna learn how to fly this thing already! And it's not my fault, we both broke it remember?" Sora retorted.

"You're not manning the ship, kid." Donald said taking the helm. But Sora took to the duck, and pushed him aside and took the helm.

"I'm the key bearer! I should be the pilot!" Sora said, Suddenly Donald pushed the boy with all his force and reclaimed the helm in irritation.

"WAK! I don't care just who you are! YOU'RE ON MY SHIP, I STEER **MY** SHIP! Or Goofy because I actually trust him." Donald yelled out. All of a sudden the two boys once again wrestled for the wheel as everyone else sighed knowing where this will end. Suddenly the ship began to shake and shiver a little.

"Here we go again..." Goofy sighed.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"Mime mime..." Mime Jr. also sighed. Once again the ship began to twist at a great speed almost as if it was a drill...drilling through the means of space...and also through a meteor shower.

* * *

 _Traverse Town_

"Thanks for the Sea Salt, Disco Bear." A familiar voice chimed in back in the very town the Toon Squad were destined to go to. Sure enough, it was the young ninja Yuffie taking a stick of fresh delicious Ice Cream. It looked to be a completely cyan colored ice cream stick. Giving her the ice cream seemed to be an orange bear wearing all yellow and an orange afro.

"Anytime, baby. And remember, there's a free discount for you lovely ladies passed down by yours truly." the bear said seductively as he puckered his cheeks desperately as Yuffie looked at the bear in disgust.

"Uhhhh, I think I'll pass." she said walking away from the strange bear.

"She'll be back. They always will be." Disco Bear said calmly. Suddenly to everyone's surprise the large door of the 1st chamber separating from the district to the docks of the other world slammed open. It was the Toon Squad completely covered in soot, and a poofy haired Sora.

"*cough cough* well...that could've gone better." Sora said weakly.

"YOU RAN THE SHIP THROUGH A METEOR SHOWER YOU IDIOT! LAST TIME YOU'RE DRIVING THE SHIP, **LAST TIME!** " Donald yelled out.

"Well on the plus side, the ship didn't get so damaged this time." Goofy remarked positively. Yuffie then walked up to the soot covered Toon Squad in joy.

"Well, welcome back guys! I can tell you had a wild time in your journey, so far." Yuffie said to the group.

"Hey, Yuffie...it was WILD alright, zing..." Tux quipped weakly.

"Wild, does come into mind in our journey. With Heartless, cheshire cats, arena brawls, and swinging in the trees." Yakko said unfazed as and his sibs took out their own mini vacuum cleaners and sucked up every inch of the soot covering them.

"Sounds like fun doesn't it? That being said, what brings you all back here?" Yuffie asked the group. Most of them began to come into as the Warners continued to suck the soot off of them as well, one by one.

"Well for starters we need to restock of a few stuff including some food for him." Donald explained pointing to Pikachu.

"Well, the items shop should have some Pokémon food. And I heard they've restocked on potions and weapons from all around." Yuffie explained. Soon Golly beamed and immediately zipped to the items shop the moment Yuffie said 'weapons'

"Well, there he goes. Better make sure he doesn't spend all the munny we have." Dolly sighed as she simply walked to the item shop, tiredly.

"We're also here to ask Leon about something. Do you have any idea where he is?" Goofy piped up.

"Can't say I know for sure. Usually at this time, he and Aerith would be down in the secret waterway training with his gunblade. You can take a look if you'd like. It's down in the allyway near the Second District" Yuffie suggested. Sora then rapidly shook his head quickly and...almost miraculously returned his poofy hair to its spiky form.

"Great! Thanks Yuffie." Sora piped up. Soon everyone walked their way to the second district, but was stopped by Yuffie.

"Oh and one more thing, guys, Leon would always seal up the waterway with a tight grate, y'know to keep the Heartless from entering. You might need to find another way in." Yuffie warned.

"Got it, we'll find a way, don't worry." Sora said putting his arms behind his back casually, and soon the group...minus two shoved off.

* * *

 _At the Allyway_

"There it is!" Dot piped up. Soon the group is now face to face with a sewer grate just at the edge of the ally. True enough there's a light at the end of the tunnel, so something must be in there. But what Yuffie said was right, these metal bars are holding the grate shut, made of solid steel. Everyone looked in confusion.

"So uhhhhhhhhhhh I'm open for suggestions. Anyone?" Yakko responded. Everyone was racking their heads on what to do to open the path.

"There's no keyhole, so I don't think key-beaming it would help." Sora said.

"Well the light in that tunnel isn't for show. Leon and Aerith must be in there. So every use your heads!" Donald said. Nothing is really coming up in anybody's thoughts. Everyone was thinking long and hard about what to do in this situation but the first chance they get, it's drawing a blank.

"Oh!" Goofy said gaining everyone's attention. He's the first to get an idea.

"You got an idea, Goof?" Sora asked.

"And it might even be a good one." Goofy said to Sora. Soon the toon dog began backing up from the group and...somehow strapped his shield on his head. Everyone looked at him in confusion, except Crocco who was able to catch on.

"Hmm..." Crocco mused trying to think of something as well. The alligator then snapped his fingers and hatched up an idea as well. He then followed Goofy's lead and backed up from the group. And strangely the alligator...strapped his mace to his head. Actually it almost looks as if he's a hammer. Both the dog and the alligator nodded their head in confidence.

"CHARGE!" They both cried out stampeding towards the group, as everyone looked in shock.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Dot yelled out as she and all the others ducked out of the way. And suddenly with both their brute strength combined, Goofy and Crocco barged their way through the grate, opening the path to the tunnel. Everyone looked at the open path in surprise.

"Well...that's one way to open the way." Sora said as sweat dropped from the back of his head.

"I give it a 10." Yakko said raising a card with the number 10 painted on it.

"Me too!" Dot piped up as she and Wakko raised up a large card with the number 10 on it...although Wakko's card was the only one that says 9.5 as his siblings looked at him in both confusion and irritated.

"A 9.5? c'mon it was perfect." Yakko retorted to his sib.

"I just think they could do a little better, is all." Wakko rebutted. And with that, the Toon Squad entered into what lies in the mysterious path.

* * *

 _Waterways_

Our heroes were now standing in water just between their knees, and some between the waist down, specifically Donald and Dot. Everyone looked in awe at the location they were now in: a large cave with a pebbled path within. There's even a mysterious door just on the path.

"Wow, who knew there would be a cave like this in the city sewers." Sora mused looking at the beautiful cave. Soon everyone spotted a lantern laying down on the path, as well as a familiar gunblade. Footsteps were heard as they met with land. It was Leon coming near the group.

"So, you found the keyhole, Sora?" that was the first thing Leon asked the group wearing only his t-shirt.

"Yeah, a keyblade was near it, it started to glow all of a sudden, and every time I seal it, a clinking sound was heard. I'm starting to be convinced that the keyhole has something to do with the worlds, right?" Sora asked the man.

"Yes, in fact it was foretold in Ansem's report." Leon replied. "It is said that in every world amongst the stars, there is somewhere a keyhole is obscured, and beyond each lies the 'heart' of the world to which it belongs." he explained.

"The 'heart' of the world it belongs to?" Sora echoed.

"Gawrsh, does that mean there could be a keyhole somewhere in this town, too?" Goofy asked.

"There exists under the skies no heart that escapes the taint of darkness. The Heartless do in that taint reside, progression in the innocence to manifest and consume the hearts of all, such is their nature and desire. Those worlds claimed at heart by the infestation of the Heartless are to us, lost, enveloped, shattered in the black of night." Leon explained. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Have you considered poetry?" Wakko said abruptly as the spiky haired man sighed.

"Look, this is serious. The Heartless go inside the keyhole, and mess around with the world's core, sinking that world into darkness." Leon summarized as everyone gasped.

"That's why the keyblade is important, Sora. The heart of the remaining worlds must be **Locked** from contamination. It's your duty as the chosen wielder of the keyblade. And besides, seeing other worlds will server you well." Leon explained.

"He's got a point there, Sora! You wanna find the King and your friends, right?" Tux piped up.

"I do...but..." Sora said as his mind was completely swirling around. Such a big responsibility for such a little kid.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm confident you'll succeed, Sora." a familiar voice cheered on. Sure enough, it was Aerith coming to the group with a pitcher full of Iced tea and a total of 10 maybe 11 glass cups all in one platter.

"I know your friends met her, but I don't think I've fully introduced her to you, yet. Sora, this is Aerith she's with my party." Leon introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Aerith." Sora said to the girl as she smiled.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Sora. It's too bad I didn't have the chance before. Now then, I've prepared some iced tea for you, Squall. Luckily I knew you all were coming, so I made plenty enough for everyone." Aerith said to the group carefully laying the platter to the ground as Squall looked in agitation.

"It's Leon...and I told you I didn't want any." Leon sighed, but the girl ignored Leon.

"Oh, and I requested Cid to fix up the ship for you. He should be finishing up soon, especially with Gadget helping him." Aerith explained. Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise.

"YOU WORK FAST!" Everyone cried out in unison.

"Oh! That reminds me, Leon." Sora said realize one thing as he took out the gummi piece found in the Deep Jungle keyhole. "I found this gummi piece in the keyhole in the last world we went to. Any ideas on what it does? It looks different from the others." Sora asked.

"Can't help you there. Didn't Gadget tell you what it was?" Leon asked.

"Sorry, even she didn't know." Donald sighed.

"Then maybe you should ask Cid. He's actually a gummi expert, so he should know." Aerith suggested.

"Right then, let's go to Cid everyone, no time to waste!" Sora said determinedly.

"Wait Sora, before you go. Take this with you." Leon said stopping the boy. Leon then handed Sora what appears to be a strange stone...To Donald he can feel some earthy magic hidden inside this strange stone.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Heck if I know. It's a mysterious stone, but it holds some mysterious power within. I've been carrying it for good luck during my training. I want you to have it, with the Heartless out for you, you'll need it more than I do." Leon explained.

"What does it do?" Sora asked. Leon only pinched the bridge of his nose in frustrastion.

"Again, heck if I know." Leon sighed.

"I'm sure someone in town will know what it does if you just ask around." Aerith suggested.

"Alright, thanks. And just ONE last thing..." Sora said as he took his Keyblade out showing Leon and Aerith its new primitive design. The two looked at the keyblade in surprise and cheer.

"You were able to change the keyblade's form?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Yeah, I still don't know what that's about," Sora said looking at the primitive keyblade in confusion. The spiky-haired boy then showed the two the keychain just at the bottom of the handle, with Tarzan's butterfly charm attached.

"You see, a friend gave me this little charm on the end, his way of saying thanks after saving his world. I decided to put it on the keyblade since I kinda thought it would look nice on it, but when I attached it on the keyblade it changed into this:" Sora said showing what his keyblade now looks like as Leon and Aerith listened intently. "Any ideas of what this can mean?" the boy asked.

"Hmm," Leon mused pondering a bit about what it could mean. "You said your friend gave it to you as a token of appreciation, right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Hmm. Well, think of it like this: the bond of friendship is a pretty strong thing. You may not know it Sora, but friendship can give you strength, the courage, the determination to go on. To keep fighting. That power, that will to keep fighting, that must be the power that fuels the keyblade and that charm is proof." Leon explained sympathetically.

"He's right, Sora. No matter what happens, to you or anyone, your friends will be there every step of the way, giving you the power you need to press on and fight the Heartless. And with that power, the strength and agility to fight the Heartless." Aerith explained.

"So what you're saying is...my friendship with Tarzan, is what made the Keyblade turn into this?" Sora asked.

"Sounds like mushy friendship stuff to me." Golly sighed.

"Sora, keep on fighting the Heartless and remember that they are your light. Whether in moral spirit, or actually fighting by your side, you will never be alone. And that power alone will give you and the Keyblade strength." Leon said solemnly.

"I understand," Sora said determinedly as he turned to his friends who smiled.

"We'll be with you all the way, Sora." the Warners declared in unison.

"Yep! All for one, and one for all!" Goofy cheered. Sora then gave his friends a heartfelt smile.

"Right, thanks guys. I mean it." Sora said to the group as he returned back on topic. "Now, let's get to Cid. There's no time to waste!" Sora called out as he was the first to run out of the cave tunnel as everyone casually followed the ambitious key bearer. Leon and Aerith took one last look at the group.

"As reluctant I am to think about this, that boy really is the key to our survival." Leon sighed.

"Give him a chance will you, Leon? He's a kid after all, but I'm confident that this kid will do great things out there." Aerith said looking in hope at the group who are particularly far from them now.

* * *

 _Accessories Shop_

"You're kiddin' you expect me to believe that ya'll are flyin' a Gummi ship, and ya don't know what this is? Ya'll got the collective brain cells of a brick if ya got no clue on what a Navigation Gummi is. Bunch of pinheads, INTERSPACE AIN'T NO PLAYGROUND!" Cid said skeptically. Seems neither Tails or Widget is with him in the counter this time.

"Oh cut us some slack will ya, gramps!? You can't expect us to know EVERYTHING about Gummi pieces! We HAVE to use the Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds, we don't have a choice!" Sora retorted.

"Alright, alright, slow your roll there, kid I didn't know. No hard feelings, right?" Cid said calmly in realization as he scratch his head back bashfully. "I guess I can lend ya'll a hand then, right?" Cid offered.

"Thanks." Sora beamed.

"Don't mention it, now listen up and listen well, cause I'll only say this once. See, this thingamajigger here upgrades yer coordinate database for locations in known interspace...Lets ya go places where no man has gone before and all that jazz..." Cid explains.

"If that's the case, then that should be easy to install, right?" Donald asked.

"Sure thing, just lemme take that off yer hands, and Gadget and I can install it no problem. It ain't gonna crash your system or anythin" Cid said casually.

"You would really do that for us?" Sora asked.

"You betcha, kid. Told ya before, need any help ask yer old pal Cid. I ain't one to break promises, bad business and all that." Cid assured. "Buuuuut...about your payment..." Cid started as everyone dropped their jaw.

"WAK!" Donald yelled out abruptly.

"Payment?" Goofy said in concern

"Come on, Cid do we have to?" Sora complained.

"Kid, ever heard of the principle of equivalent trade?" Cid said as he glared at the group with a face that's literally saying 'don't piss me off' everyone looked down at the man meekly and quickly nodded their heads.

"We will do whatever you say..." Everyone said in unison.

"Glad to hear it. Now shut yer yaps and deliver the goods" Cid said as he brought from below the counter what appears to be a book with a latch on it. He then handed the book to the Toon Squad as they looked in confusion.

"What's this? An exchange for a diary?" Yakko said looking at in curiously.

"THIS AIN'T NO DANG DIARY!" Cid yelled out. "It's an old book a customer brought to me. It was literally fallin' apart when he brought it in. Too beat up to restore it the way it us, I reckon. Overall, I did a decent job puttin' this thing back together." Cid explained.

"So I'm guessing you want us to deliver it?" Sora asked.

"Yep. It's an old house just near the edge of the Third District, look for a fire sign and...try to get in, hell if I know. Either way, I'm countin' on you to bring it there. Got it?" Cid ordered.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done." Sora said as he took the book. But then...a rumbling sound was heard, Everyone almost slipped to the ground...and then...

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

There appears to be a loud bell noise. Loud enough for the whole town to hear.

"A bell?" Crocco said confused.

"Must be the bell in the Second District. Somethin' must be goin' on with it, that's the third time today that bell's been goin' off, and it's pissin' me off." Cid complained clapping his ears from the loud DING DONG.

"Any suggestions?" Sora asked.

"I sent Widget to check out what's goin' down with that bell. You should meet up with her in the Gizmo Shop and see if she's makin' progress." Cid suggested as the bell rang and rang louder and louder. "AND IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE SHE IS!" Cid yelled out but was drenched out by the loud bell itself.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled out unable to hear the engineer.

"JUST GET TO THR GIZMO SHOP AND HELP OUT WIDGET!" Cid yelled out from the top of his lungs and as if it was on cue, the loud ringing of the bell stopped...for a while.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." Sora said as Cid looked at him annoyed.

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP!" The engineer yelled out surprising the Toon Squad to the point of zooming out, to prevent anymore of Cid's anger. The engineer then called out to them in realization.

"And I don't care what you do, just remember to deliver that book!" Cid called out as the door slammed behind the group.

* * *

 _Outside shop_

"Not to self: never get on Cid's bad side." Donald sighed as most of the Toon Squad flopped to the ground in tire. It was at that moment, that two certain gophers approached the group. Golly's quiver was full of fresh, sharp arrows, and Dolly held two large bags. One of them seem to have some sort of symbol.

"Heya guys," Dolly and Golly greeted in unison.

"And where have you two been?" Donald retorted.

"Remember? I needed to get some arrows and boy oh boy did I get arrows a plenty. Enough to satisfy for many worlds." Golly said examining his new set of arrows. Meanwhile Dolly dropped one of the large bags on the ground.

"And I just went to restock on potions, food, drinks, and they even have these strange berries. They told me these are what trainers feed Pokémon, or something like that." Golly said opening the bag revealing shining blue berries within...though they're almost the size of apples.

"Want some, boys? They call em Oran Berries." Dolly said to Pikachu and Mime Jr picking from the bag two freshly picked Oran Berries from the bag and gave it to the two. The two reached out and grabbed the Oran Berries and they both took a bite.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said in delight.

"Mime, Mime, Mime!" Mime. Jr said in delight. It's safe to say they both were captured by the delectable flavor of this strange fruit.

"Hmm, they really like those huh? Let me try one." Golly said taking an Oran Berry from the bag. Taking a bite from it, he wasn't phased with the flavor at all. "I don't see a difference. They taste like regular blueberries." Golly complained.

"Pika pi." Pikachu piped up.

"I'm pretty sure the flavor is a bit different to us than it is to Pokémon." Dolly said grabbing a handful of Oran Berries and placed them in two containers, giving them to the two Pokémon.

"So you won't get anymore hungry along the way." Dolly said to the two.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in a thankful manner.

"Mime, mime!" Mime Jr. also said.

"You're welcome, boys." Dolly said smiling. "Anyway, what's our destination now? Did it have anything to do with that big bell we heard?" Dolly asked the group.

"Yea. Cid wants us to check it out." Sora piped up.

"And also to deliver this book." Goofy said showing the book to the two gophers.

"WAK! We'll deal with that stupid book later. My ears can't take anymore of that ridiculous bell and its loud chime, so let's get to Widget and deal with it." Donald said in frustration.

"Right. Cid said to meet her at the Gizmo shop." Sora remarked.

"It's the place near the motel. I think we know the way." Donald said as he was the one to lead everyone back to the Heartless infested Second District.

* * *

 _Second District_

Upon entering the Second District it was slow as always. The common variety of Heartless appear to be coming up. All except two of them. They were small floating Heartless like the red and blue ones met within the courts of Wonderland. Only this time, these bell like Heartless were yellow and green. Jiminy popped up from Sora's hood and looked up the details on these creatures.

"Jiminy, what are we working with here?" Donald asked.

"Shadows, we already know...along with the Soldiers, and Large Bodies...r-AHA. These are the same bell Heartless you all fought in Wonderland. These are called Yellow Operas and Green Requiems. The yellow ones control lightning, and the green ones can heal the Heartless on the field. But they have no other attacks." Jiminy explained.

"Easy." Sora said determinedly as he charged up and slice down the Green Requiems at ease. Everyone followed and use their attacks left and right on the remaining Heartless. When one Yellow Opera was left it did one last charge and used all of its lightning power on Donald.

"WAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed as thunder was showering him like crazy. The Yellow Opera bobbed itself in victory, but it's victory was cut short when Sora threw his keyblade at it, destroying it.

"Stupid Heartless. You ok, Donald?" Sora asked the fried duck.

"Bah, I've delt with stuff stronger than that." Donald assured boastfully.

"Boy, you've really got some crazy friends on your team, huh Sora?" A voice called out, a voice that was all too familiar to Sora. Everyone turned and saw at the front of the motel a certain messy haired boy wearing trousers with uneven holes. The boy was carrying a small crystal colored blade, and now wearing brown leather gloves.

"Sora! How's it going, dude?" the boy called out running to the group. Sora immediately knew who it was, and was overjoyed to see him.

"TIDUS! You're ok!" Sora said coming up to the other boy.

"Of course I am. What some strange monsters coming to the islands is gonna keep me down?" Tidus said determinedly.

"I...I can't believe I actually found someone from the islands, finally." Sora said looking at the boy in hope.

"Tell me about it, I've been running through this place left to right trying to find someone. And the only thing I keep finding were more of those creatures." Tidus said. Meanwhile Dot looked at Tidus' blade in awe.

"Oooooooh, shiny..." She mused. The boy then walked, confused and creeped out, away from her and to Sora, as Dot simply held her hand out in desperation. "My precious..." She said in a raspy voice.

"Anyway, Man oh man, I always thought that Riku was out of his mind when he kept talking about 'other worlds' and 'doors' and stuff, but he really wasn't kidding. I really can't believe there really are other worlds out there. Have you been to any of them besides this town yet, dude?" Tidus asked.

"You bet. Each of them more unique than the last." Sora said smiling.

"Do you wanna come with us, T-" Goofy started but was stopped by Donald.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! You weren't seriously going to ask him to join us right? We're pack enough as it is!" Donald retorted. Sora caught wind and wanted to object fast.

"Wait what? Why can't Tidus come?" Sora asked.

"I just said it. We're packed, we can't fill up anymore people. We agreed to look for your friends and that's it. We never said anything about all of them joining us!" Donald retorted.

"BUT-" Sora was about to object but some giggling was heard behind him. Sure enough it was Tidus.

"It's ok, dude, I'll deal. I got something important I gotta do anyway. Now that there are other worlds out there, it gives me an opportunity." Tidus explains as he was just about to walk away. Sora then stopped him.

"Wait, Tidus, before you leave tell me. Were you able to find anyone else? Selphie, Wakka, Riku, Kairi? Have you seen any of them?" Sora asked the dusty haired lad. Tidus went into thought carefully. He has been running rampant through the town, so maybe it's possible he found someone in particular.

"I was busy finding someone, so I didn't stop to notice." Tidus started as Sora lowered his head. "But...I think I saw some familiar colors as I ran through the place, and fighting off those Heartless. Definitely saw someone with silver hair, so I thought..." Tidus hinted as Sora beamed.

"Silver hair...that's gotta be Riku!" Sora yelled out in excitement. "Where did you last see him?" Sora pestered the boy.

"Third District I think." Tidus answered.

"Third District, thanks. You heard the man, let's go guys!" Sora was about to go, but immediately stopped as he noticed none of his friends were moving. Most of them looked at him impatiently. "What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Einstein, did you forget we need to deal with that bell first, before moving on to the Third District?" Golly reminded the boy. Sora then slapped himself in realization.

"Ugh, I forgot..." Sora sighed. He then looked to Tidus who only smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere just yet. I'll be there to catch him if he leaves, sound like a plan?" Tidus suggested.

"Right. Tidus, thanks man." Sora said happily as he and the Toon Squad took the path leading to the Gizmo shop as Tidus took one last look at them until they all went inside the place. Tidus was alone with his thoughts.

" _So...with those crazy animals, Sora's traveling through other worlds too huh? Maybe they have a chance of running into him, if he's really still out there, my old man..."_ The boy said in thought.

* * *

 _Gizmo Shop_

Entering a pink room filled with many gears and cogs spinning throughout the place, our heroes stumbled upon Widget trying to hold off the Heartless with her wrench. Though it doesn't look like she's winning the struggle especially with their advantage. The Heartless were soldiers with claws as sharp as can be, but also wearing flight gear and wings as they all soar through the air.

"HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sora said as he and the Toon Squad took their weapons out in defense. The Heartless noticed the group and all turned their attention away from Widget and onto them.

"Was it really necessary to bring them all to us?" Dolly said in annoyance.

"Sure it is! We can take em on," Sora said. Jiminy then popped up from Sora's hood and looked to his Heartless descriptions.

"Air Soldiers. They fly around to annoy their opponents, and when they're not looking, they swipe and punch at you. Interesting..." Jiminy mused. Suddenly Pikachu then came towards the group of Heartless in defense.

"You wanna fight, too?" Sora asked the Pokémon.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said in agreement. Suddenly to everyone's surprise Pikachu started to glow with electrical energy.

"Pika..." Pikachu said channeling his energy like crazy as everyone looked at him in both confusion and concern.

"Gawrsh, what's he doing?" Goofy asked as Pikachu only channeled his energy. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Pikachu's tail began to glow. All of its electric energy are being pushed to its tail. Suddenly it began forming something: a ball made of pure yellow electricity.

" _ **Piiiiikapikaaaaaaaaaa-CHUPI!**_ " Pikachu yelled as soon the Pokémon unleashed the ball of electricity and projected it to the Heartless. At that moment the electricity ball targeted to the Heartless exploded on impact taking down a great majority of the Heartless in the room.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in determination.

"Wak? What was that?" Donald called out, but more and more Air Soldiers came forward. Most of them stunned from Pikachu's attack.

"We'll worry about that later, let's deal with the rest first. Looks like Pikachu did some heavy damage on them too, so now's our chance." Sora said as he charged up at most of the Heartless and swatted them like flies. Everyone else assist using their own set of moves and weapons.

"If Lightning works well on these guys, it would be a crime not to use it." Donald said charging his staff with electricity. " _ **THUNDER!**_ " Donald yelled out summoning small bolts of energy upon each of the stunned Heartless, enough to dissipate them. Soon they were all gone.

"That was too easy." Sora sighed.

"That's because Pikachu did most of the work, didn't he?" Dolly scoffed as they all turned to Pikachu.

"Speaking of Pikachu, whatever do you suppose he did to them?" Goofy asked picking up the mouse Pokémon.

"Well whatever it was, it sure was SHOCKING to say the least! ZING!" Tux quipped.

"Well I'll be, I think Professor Oak said somethin' about...Electro Ball?" Widget said approaching the group with her tool set at hand. "Ya see, with enough experience and nurture, a Pokémon would get stronger and stronger, and perform more incredible moves. That Electro ball there must've been one of them." Widget explained.

"Electro ball, huh?" Sora mused.

"Anywho, what brings ya'll here?" Widget asked.

"Cid sent us to lend you a hand." Donald replied.

"Well I'll be, that was kind of him to send you guys in, but I'm almost finished gettin' that there bell workin' again. I don't know why, but the Heartless are actin' up more than a swarm of angry bees in a blazin' summer. They just won't let me finish up the work." Widget explained.

"What is it you need to finish up?" Crocco asked.

"I got all tweaked the gears in this place, so the bell SHOULD be working smoothly. I was gonna test it out, but the dang Heartless claimed the roof of this place. Now they boarded up the bell." Widget explained in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Widget, we'll handle the Heartless." Sora assured.

"Ya'll are just too much, ya know that?" Widget sighed bashfully. "Alright, I suppose I can just get on back to Cid and tell him ya got it covered. All it needs is a jump start before ringin' normally. What I usually do is ring the bell 3 times, so try that." Widget suggested.

"Got it." Sora replied.

Stay outta trouble, will ya?" Widget said to the group as she walked the entrance to the Gizmo shop as everyone took the other way.

"Watch out for the Heartless!" Sora called out before exiting.

* * *

 _Gizmo Shop Rooftops_

As they exited the shop, in front of them appears to be a crooked ladder. Halting everyone, Sora climbed the ladder, then Donald, then Goofy, the Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Tux, Golly, Dolly, and Crocco being the last to climb the crooked ladder, though his weight almost made the whole thing tumble down. Soon everyone arised from the Rooftops of the Gizmo Shop, only to find themselves surrounded by Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems. All bell Heartless met faced to face with the Toon Squad.

"They look like bells, and they're surrounding the big bell...wow, I see where this is going now," Dot sighed.

"They're attracted to the Gizmo Shop bell...almost as if it was their mommy." Sora inquired.

"Aww, how cute..." Dolly mused looking at the bells in happiness...but the bells only looked back with its piercing yellow eyes in emptiness. Soon as they all noticed the Keyblade, they immediately darted at the group. Specifically the red, yellow, and blue ones.

"Look out!" Sora yelled out as Dolly ducked down when Sora was now swatting a few of the bell heartless down.

"Thanks, heh." Dolly said.

"Don't thank me just yet, here comes a few more." Sora said raising his Keyblade defensively as the rest of the bell swarm made their moves. Clearly since they possess the 4 core elemental spells, Donald fights off the Rhapsodies with Fire magic, and the Nocturnes with Blizzard magic. This time it seems like Sora, Donald, and Golly were the ones fighting the Heartless as the rest of the group took notice of the giant Gizmo Shop bell overlooking the entire town, boarded up completely.

"Gawrsh, I wonder who boarded this thing up." Goofy said skeptically.

"WAK! Why don't you help us out instead of worrying about the dang B-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Donald screamed as he was once again being electrocuted into a duck roast by the Yellow Operas.

" _ **Strike Raid...**_ " Sora sighed as he once again stopped the Opera from frying the duck, by hurling his Jungle King Keyblade making the creature fade away.

"Anyone else smell something good?" Sora quipped as Donald glared daggers at the boy.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, kid." Donald said sarcastically as he, the boy, and the gopher retreated to their friends who were busy trying to get the way unbarred.

Crocco then thought up an idea as he took out his mace. He twirled it around once, twice, three times, four times and finally SLAMMED it down the barricade. With enough brute force the alligator created a hole in the fence. It was pretty weak, having it been there for quite some time, so the alligator slammed down the barricade mercilessly, smashing down every piece of wood like a madman until finally...the wooden barricade barring the path of the bell...was destroyed.

"Well, glad we got some brawns on this journey. Doesn't pay to get a strongman on our crew." Golly simply said as Crocco was panting heavily tired from his job. The alligator turned to Golly and smiled and went away from the group to sit on the edge of the roof in exhaustion.

"Always happy to help out, Golly!" Crocco said happily as he waved his arm. Now that the way is unblocked, Sora examined the bell itself.

"So...now what?" Sora asked turning to his friends. Soon Yakko stepped up and approached the bell.

"Well when in doubt, pull the big rope literally right here." Yakko said bluntly as he pulled the big rope next to him. Actually knowing that the rope was attached to the bell, Yakko decided to give a big yank at the rope making the large bell blare out.

 _DING DONG! DONG DING! DING DONG! DONG DING!_

"WAK!" Donald yelled out covering his ears. Soon the chime stopped and everyone recovered their missing hearing sound. Sora then grabbed the rope and prepared to do the same as Wakko.

"Are ya nuts?! Do you want us deaf?" Golly objected.

"Sorry guys, Widget says it needs a bit of a jump start. All we need to do is ring it 2 more times." Sora explained as he gave the bell another yank making the bell blare out once again.

 _DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!_

"Purty..." Crocco said as everyone covered their ears in agony of the bell. Crocco seems to be the only one who noticed something going on down in the Second District fountain just nearby the alleyway. The fountain seems to be flaring colors like crazy. First all red almost as if it's on fire, to now flaring multiple colors.

"Alright. One more ring." Sora said preparing to yank the rope once again.

"DON'T YOU D-" Donald objected but it was too late, the boy once again gave the rope another yank, one last yank.

 _DONG DING! DING DONG! DONG DING! DING DONG!_

Once again, nobody noticed a change but Crocco. Crocco noticed water rising from the fountain at a rapid pace and the fountain centerpiece turned to a flowery design of beauty, but it seems the rising water is revealing something to the alligator. Meanwhile the spiky-haired boy checked for any noticeable differences knowing that he rand the bell 3 times, but still nothing.

"Well that's one way to wake someone up." Golly said putting picking his ear in irate. Soon everyone noticed that nothing any different happened. Everyone looked around and spotted no difference.

"So...what happened?" Tux asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied.

"WAK?! You mean you busted our ear drums fro NOTHING!?" Donald yelled out in irate.

"HEY! It was a long shot, I thought it work. Widget told me to ring it 3 times. Maybe something happened in the Gear Shop. Let's go tell W-" Sora suggested but was stopped by Crocco who was indeed calling the group down.

"HEY FELLAS! I can't say it's a big difference, but there's something glowy down there on the fountain!" Crocco called out. Everyone turned their attention and ran to the alligator by the edge to see what has happened. Sure enough, the fountain was indeed glowing, revealing a shape - a shape all too familiar to the group:

"It's a keyhole!" Goofy cried out.

"This must be the world's keyhole. We gotta get down there, before the Heartless takes notice." Sora suggested as everyone climbed down the rooftop, through the gizmo shop, and down to the square to the keyhole.

* * *

 _Second District Square_

Finally racing down to the square and to the fountain, only to see that their eyes weren't lying: the fountain indeed revealed the Traverse Town keyhole. It is time to seal it from the Heartless: Sora's duty to be precise.

"Alright," Sora said taking out the primitive looking keyblade. The boy concentrated and raised the keyblade towards the keyhole.

However, as light was beginning to emanate from the keyblade, his concentration broke as did everyone's thought as rumbling was now heard throughout the square. But it seemed to be a familiar rumbling.

"Ain't that something familiar coming down." Wakko said as everyone looked up and noticed 5 familiar pieces of armor falling from the night sky. The two clawed gauntlets, the two black and purple metal boots, the gigantic chest plate, and finally dropping from the sky was a familiar purple and silver knight's helmet. It was the Guard Armor, the mighty Heartless our heroes beat triumphantly when the first met.

"This thing again!" Sora growled as he raised his keyblade in defense.

"Shouldn't be much trouble now since we know how to handle him." Dolly said. Soon Sora came up with an idea and it once again involved Crocco. As he did that, Donald once again casted a certain spell as weakness to the Guard Armor,

" _ **WATER!**_ " Donald yelled out once again projecting an array of water towards the Guard Armor. Before it even had a chance to do anything, water splashed on him almost as if a wave hit the Heartless. Just like before the Heartless' armor was starting to rust and once again, it couldn't move. It stood there stiff.

"Alright, now attack the arms and legs, and let's get it done w-" Donald ordered but was stopped by Sora.

"Don't worry, we'll go for the attack right now. Crocco, are you ready?" Sora asked the alligator who looked at him in confusion...then finally realizes what he means, making the mercenary smile.

"I'm with ya all the way, Sora!" Crocco yelled out as he opened his mouth wide up as Sora simply stood there and take what's about to happen head on. Crocco snapped his jaw closed with Sora once again in it. The alligator then charged at the rust covered Heartless. With enough distance, Crocco shot the spiky-haired boy out like a cannon...a gooey cannon and Sora raised his keyblade high as the rust of the armor started to mend.

"When I say you're done son, I mean YOU'RE DONE!" Sora yelled out slashing the Heartless downwards before it even had time to react. Immediately the Heartless armor dropped to the ground and began to fade.

"HA YEAH YEAH TOO EASY!" Sora yelled out so full of himself that the boy even decided to do a little dance. "Who's the man, who's the man, I'm the man, I'm the man, it's me it's me, it's me YEAH!" The boy cheered.

"Are you serious?" Dolly sighed. Unknown to everyone, the Heartless wasn't even fading anymore. In fact darkness was pouring into the armor and soon...it completely rose back up. The only person who first noticed this was Wakko.

"Uh...Sora?" Wakko started but the boy only continued to dance around like an idiot.

"PUT YOUR ARROGANCE ASIDE AND JUST SEAL THE KEYHOLE!" Donald yelled out surprising the boy.

"Oh alright, alright. I was having a little fun, something I haven't really done since back on my ISLAND!?" Sora complained as he turned around and to his surprise stood the Guard Armor once again with fumes of darkness surrounding it...but it didn't stop there.

The helmet floated up as the chest plate rotated to the opposite side, the gauntlets went down to the ground, and its metal shoes floated up to where the gauntlets once were. Soon the feet created mallet like gauntlets, and the plate covering the armor's helmet opened up revealing its pitch black face and piercing yellow eyes. Everyone looked up in surprise at the Guard Armor practically rebuilding itself.

"Everything's literally on opposite. His arms are his feet, and his feet are his arms...and his chest plate is upside down." Wakko described.

"It's like some sort of opposite armor." Yakko said to the group.

"Smooth move, Sora." Donald grumbled as the spiky-haired kid took offense to that.

"Wait WHAT?! What did I do?" Sora retorted.

"IT'S YOUR ARROGANCE THAT TURNED THE HEARTLESS INTO _THAT!_ Anger, hatred, jealousy, PRIDE, they all come out as DARKNESS! And darkness is what fuels the Heartless, UNDERSTAND?! Remember what happened to the soldier we used as evidence in Wonderland?" Donald explained in irate.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Well it was the Queen's pride that made the Heartless attack, it was Clayton's pride that made the Heartless go by his side, IT WAS YOUR PRIDE THAT MADE THIS GUY COME BACK UP! PUT THOSE PIECES TOGETHER, WHAT do they equal to?!" Donald yelled out.

"Darkness...and Leon said there's darkness within every heart..." Sora said in a pondering manner. "Ok, I'm sorry about that, guys, I guess the thrill of defeating a Heartless boss was really getting to me. But that won't happen again, I promise!" Sora said raising his keyblade in defense as he glared at the Opposite Armor.

"Just don't be so arrogant with your wins, Sora. That's the moral here." Golly sighed as Donald powered his staff once again thinking thoughts about water finally blasting them out into a great stream.

" _ **WATER!**_ " Donald yelled out projecting the stream towards the Opposite Armor, only this time the armor was too quick as it's pieces were floating everywhere in the square missing the spell entirely.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Donald exclaimed as both the Opposite Armor's feet (which used to be its hands) reunited and swirled around almost as if it was a pinwheel. Soon the pinwheel formed gauntlet feet began to twirl towards Donald at a rapid pace. Quickly, the duck dodged the clawed pinwheel, making the armor pieces collide with the stairs leading up to the hat store, practically causing cracks to it.

"WAK!" Donald exclaimed looking at the cracked staircase.

"That ain't good, the Heartless must be stronger than before!" Goofy said nervously.

"Water's the only spell that can effect that thing since it's just a hunk of metal! problem is it's moving too fast!" Donald inquired as a floating piece of the Guard Armor was seen coming towards the group. It was its feet (which is now its hands) began pounding the ground almost as if it was a hammer, creating a shockwave of energy each pound to the ground.

"STAY BACK!" Crocco yelled out as the hammer like hand began coming nearer and nearer from the group. Crocco tries to fend it off by slamming it to the ground. Even if it's blunt steel, Crocco was able to slam it to the ground with brute strength. Soon the hand got up and raised its hammered hand and slammed it down at the alligator only for it to be blocked.

"DONLAD NOW! While he's tryin' ta get me!" Crocco yelled out as Donald raced to the alligator with his staff charging.

" _ **WATER!**_ " Donald yelled blasting the hammered hand with water, making the arm rust. The hammerhand released its control and fell to the ground giving Crocco the advantage. The alligator mercenary then raised and slammed his mace down destroying the hammer hand. One piece down, 4 to go.

"Alright, Crocco!" Golly cheered, but the battle wasn't over yet. Far from over.

The enraged Opposite Armor made its move and raced towards the group. It then stopped and did a massive backflip sending most of its pieces flying to the group. Most of the pieces were blocked by Goofy's shield. Crocco wasn't so fortunate as he took a clawed gauntlet to the stomach, leaving behind a nasty mark.

"YEOUCH!" The alligator winced covering its scratch tummy in pain. Donald took notice of this.

"Give me a minute, Croc, I'll check it out. **_WATER!_** " Donald yelled out being given another advantage. The duck sprayed water to the Opposite Armor's other hammerhand, stopping it, making it rust just like the other.

"GOLLY! _**BLIZZARD!**_ " Donald yelled out as he projected out some frost magic towards Golly. The gopher archer was a bit surprised and worried some ice was coming towards him...but then it hit him, he understood now. The gopher took out three of his bows and presented it with the ice magic completely coating them into a deep blue frost.

"'EAT SOME FROST ARROWS!" Golly yelled out taking out his bow at a quick pace and shot out three frozen arrows towards the rust covered hammer hand, destroying it just like the last.

"Another one bites the rust!" Tux quipped. As stupid the joke was...it was true, 2 down, 3 to go. Both of the Opposite Armor's hammered hands were gone. Now for the gauntlets. Sora then turned his attention away from the Heartless, and to the pain induced alligator.

"You'll be alright, buddy. _**CURE!**_ " Sora yelled out. His keyblade was then glowing a green color and raised it to the sky. Suddenly Crocco started to glow a green color, and tranquil leaves were starting to dance around the alligator. Suddenly the wounds left on his stomach began to slowly mend itself until it was completely gone.

"Wowee, thanks Sora." Crocco said looking in awe as the magic happened. Meanwhile in the battle the Opposite Armor began to form its gauntlets like a pinwheel again. It was heading towards the distracted Sora. The spiky haired boy turned around and noticed the pinwheel spinning to him, but just as the Pinwheel was inches away from the spiky haired boy...

" _ **WATER!**_ " Donald yelled coming to their aid. The duck doused the pinwheel with his watery spell, the metal formed into rust, making it stop the moment it reaches Sora's face, making it then drop to the ground, splitting back into two gauntlets.

"TUX, GO! _**FIRE!**_ " Donald called out throwing a fireball at Tux as the penguin then came in juggling two small clubs, carrying a small water bottle. He then held up the two sticks the moment the fireball shot to him. At impact the fire touched the juggling sticks putting them to flames.

"FINALLY! After our fight with the Trickmaster, this is a trick that truly inspired me so, and for that ladies and gentlemen, I give you..." Tux announced drinking the liquid from within the bottle.

" _ **JESTER'S FIRE!**_ " Tux yelled out and with a deep breath he blew into the flames of the juggling sticks, and suddenly a great array of flames were now blasting at the rusted gauntlets. As fire was blasting through the gauntlets, everyone notices that it's beginning to turn to an even darker brown, darker and darker, shrinking smaller and smaller until the gauntlets are just as tiny. Tiny enough for Tux to destroy it with his clubs.

"Thank you, thank you." The jester said as everyone clapped at his performance.

"A good performance...for once." Golly said. Now then, both hammer hands, and gauntlets are gone leaving only the Opposite Armor's torso, just like before. Out of options, the Opposite Armor plans to do one last attack. The armored Heartless aligned himself once again, by floating on top its torso which is once again forming into a cannon. The cannon once again formed a ball of purple energy...but this time everyone is noticing it's not doing anything...in fact everyone's noticing that it's forming into something bigger.

"He's making a beam, STAND ASIDE!" Donald called out as he was doing the same charging up all the aquatic magical energy he can muster. The light of his staff was glowing into a cyan ball that's only glowing larger and larger. The duck mage closed his eyes. He could only concentrate and concentrate. Thinking tranquil thoughts of the sea and nothing but the sea.

"DONALD?!" Sora called out as the Opposite Armor's ball of energy a complete growth. Soon the Armor let's all that energy out in one big purple blast. Donald snapped his eyes open in determination and made his move.

" _ **WATERA!**_ " Donald yelled out answering the giant beam of energy with another massive beam of water both colliding. Being water it would douse energy almost as if it was fire. The water raced its way towards the Guard Armor as it doused the energy down in its path. Finally the duck reached the very core of the cannon and doused every bit of the Armor's torso with all the water he can muster, making the cannon dysfunctional, and the Armor torso starting to rust, it slowly dropped to the ground.

"We got this, sibs!" Yakko said calling Wakko and Dot as they raced to the rusted torso.

"Get your flutes ready," Yakko said as he took out his lute and strummed the strings at a rapid pace. Following the elder Warner's lead, Wakko and Dot began harmonizing their flutes. As the Warners were playing their instruments at great speed, everyone noticed that a golden aura was starting to form around the trio: the aura had a flow of musical notes floating through the aura.

"That's it...keep it coming..." Yakko said rapidly strumming his lute like no tomorrow as the Warners played every note in their flutes like crazy. Sora then noticed the torso was starting to come into, as the rust was starting to mend slowly.

"Almost..." Yakko said as he and the Warners were in full concentration. The Torso suddenly floated up in the air almost fully reformed, Unforunately...for it, the Warners snapped their eyes open and Yakko called out:

"AND _**CRESCENDO!**_ " Yakko yelled out as he and his sibs let out one last note from their instruments; One powerful one. The note was powerful and intense enough that the aura around them enlarged widely to the field almost as if it was an explosion. From the aura any damage taken from the battle mended the wounds of their teammates, and did a great amount of damage to the torso sending it flying to the centerpiece where the keyhole stands.

"Do the honors, Sora" Yakko called out.

"Crocco!" Sora yelled out as the alligator sent the key bearer to his mouth and charged to the stunned Opposite Armor. The alligator mercenary shot the boy out like a cannon and the boy raised his keyblade high in front of the defenseless Heartless.

"YOU'RE DONE, SON!" Sora yelled out to the Heartless' confusion striking a horizontal bisect to the Heartless' chest plate, landing on the ground at ease. Finally just like before, the Heartless started to shiver and shake and tremor, and its head fell to the ground with a metal thud, and just like before a heart exited the Heartless as it floats blissfully up in the night sky. And with that, the heartless finally faded into the darkness whence it came. The battle is won...but not yet.

"* _pant_ * * _pant*_ * _pant*_ Alright Sora. Seal that keyhole before you do something ELSE to drive it back here." Donald said in exhaustion.

"Right." Sora said. The keyblade on instinct activated the moment he turned to the keyhole. The keyblade then energized, and a small beam of light projected from it to the keyhole and another _CLINK_ sound was heard. Soon the fountain water began to fall back into the fountain and with a great shine of light from the centerpiece, the keyblade disappeared into the light.

"That's that." Sora said sending his keyblade away.

"Another world saved, To think it's the place we've met in." Dot said.

"Yeah." Sora simply said. "Now...RIKU! C'MON LET'S GO! RIKURIKURIKURIKURIKURIKU!" Sora yelled out as he darted off at a great pace to the third district.

"WAK!? SLOW DOWN, SORA WE JUST FINISHED A BATTLE!" Donald yelled out as he and the other tried to catch up with the anxious young boy. The prophesized savior of worlds.

Unknown to them, there was someone just up on the roofs of the Gizmo shop, a certain silver haired boy, looking at them. And with him a mysterious bat shaped weapon at hand.

"There you are." Riku simply said to himself.

* * *

 **DONE. And...the part in the waterway was pretty cheesy if I do say so myself. That being said that's another chapter down and so close to the next section of worlds. Looking at a few ideas, there were some that really got to me. Especially the idea with Tidus, that actually inspired me this chapter, and another one to come, so we won't see the end of Tidus just yet. Meanwhile most of the fights I've been doing, I've been thinking of the Heartless and what their weaknesses, that's nice to do...STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WATER ISN'T IN THE GAME YET (but probably at KH3) That being said keep up with those ideas, it'll really help, until next time peace.**


	15. Traverse Town IV: Merlin & Reunion II

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Traverse Town**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **Higitus Figitus(The Sword in the Stone, 1963)  
Feat. MerlinA  
**_

 _ **Winnie the Pooh(Winnie the Pooh, 1977)  
Feat. Chorus**_

 _ **Give a Little Whistle(Pinocchio, 1940)  
Feat. Jiminy & Pinocchio  
**_

 _Traverse Town IV: Merlin the Wizard... Honey? & Reunion II_

Slamming the door wide open, the ecstatic boy raced to the Third District in a desperate search for an old friend. He looked down from the square to see if anyone's down there...to his dismay there was no one down there. Even the house just next to him was vacant. The boy sighed and then took a deep breath.

" _ **HEYYYYYYYYYY! RIKU! ARE YOU OVER HERE RIKU?!**_ " Sora hollered out for whoever's left in this district. Suddenly the doors behind him slowly opened. The boy turned excitedly and...it was only his tired friends who most of them flopped down in exhaustion.

"Can you *pant* *pant* PLEEEEEEEEASE slow down for once, we just finished a battle." Golly sighed.

"Oh. Sorry, guys. It's just that Riku might actually be here, my best friend. And heck Kairi's probably with him. I gotta know for sure. You understand right?" Sora asked the group.

"Aw we understand Sora, it's just...ya gotta let us catch up and take a breather is all." Goofy said tiredly. The boy looked at the group bashfully.

"Sorry guys heh." Sora chuckled nervously as he walked down to the square for a better look to see if anyone's around. No dice, no one seems to be around. It's eerily silent here in the square.

"Gawrsh to think this is the place we first met." Goofy said in nostalgia.

"Has it always been this quiet and...vacant?" Dot said nervously as she looked amongst the atmosphere the place is giving...it is indeed giving such an empty vibe. Almost as if this place was a ghost town.

"Well, in any case we're here. We better deliver that there book before Cid gets mad at us, don't ya think?" Goofy said taking out the book from his back.

"Search around the square everyone. There's bound to be some big fire sign somewhere." Donald said as he began to search, but was stopped by Sora.

"Like that one?" Sora said pointing to a door at the end of a small block. Sure enough it was big wooden door with strange writings carved on the edges, and a big fire sign just on the middle of the door. Everyone walked to the strange looking door.

"Hmm...this is one strange looking door." Sora said trying to open it...yet it has no knob, strangely. So the spiky-haired boy tried to push it with all of his might, but it just won't budge.

"It's not opening!" Sora said struggling.

"Hmm...maybe we need to smash the door open," Crocco said taking his mace out.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Someone lives here, ya ding dong! We can't just smash the door down just like that, then the person who lives here will think we're breaking in!" Dolly objected. Meanwhile as everyone was talking Donald examined the door even further.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Wakko piped up.

"The old fashion way, trying to get in the house: Knock on the door and hope they'll answer." Dolly said as she didn't disturb the duck examining the door, and knock on it 3 times... No response. She knocked again... still no response.

"I think I can conclude that whoever lives here must be gone. So, the right thing to do is wait until they come back." Dolly concluded.

"Dolly, I love you, but at the same time I'm both scared of you and Cid." Golly confessed.

"WELL I'M SCARED OF CID THE MOST! We gotta get in there deliver that book I REALLY don't wanna piss him off!" Sora objected.

"Well then wise guy, why don't you just use your stupid key beam and GET US IN THERE!" Golly retorted. Sora was about to say something...but he didn't want to because Golly had a legitimate point.

"Don't." Donald said walking back to the group.

"What do you mean 'don't?' And just what were you doing over there?" Sora asked the duck.

"It won't work. I've been examining that door, and trust me it won't work. See those writings up on the borderline?" Donald asked pointing at the writings carved on the door sides.

"Those are fire runes...ken I think it's called, I'm not familiar with Nordic font. Basically it's a ward and can only be broken by the same element of the runes. We need to break the ward with fire. Simple as that." Donald explained.

"Wow, Donald. You seem to know allot about magic, huh?" Sora said to the mage duck as he blushed again.

"Aww, Sora. I told you before we docked here, I know a lot about magic, but there are wizards and mages out there that know greater than me! Now everyone stand back." Donald said as he concentrated his energy on the door. Everyone looked and saw his staff glowing orange. Soon the duck let out all of the energy within.

"And... _ **FIRE!**_ " Donald yelled out projecting a fireball at his target: the very fire symbol in the center of the door. Soon the fire sign began to glow, as did the rune carvings, at a bright orange color. To everyone's surprise, the runes carvings bursts into flames, the door borderline was now burning, but strangely no smoke. The fire then spreads to the actual door completely consuming it in flames. Everyone looked in confusion, awe, terror at the burning door. Finally the fire was starting to dissipate and began to shrink until there's nothing left, leaving nothing but black on the door. The black that used to be the door was ash, and that ash fell to the ground leaving nothing...but an open path.

"Well...that was unexpected." Donald piped up.

"YOU'RE A WIZARD, THE DOOR CALLED FOR FIRE MAGIC, AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING?!" Golly yelled out.

"I ONLY KNOW IT WAS A WARD! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF WE BREAK THOSE WARDS!" Donald retorted.

"Well...we got the door unlocked...or destroyed. Let's see if anyone's inside." Goofy going through the dark path opened to the Toon Squad. Nothing else to do really, but press on as the rest of the Toon Squad went inside.

* * *

 _?_

Entering the area, the Toon Squad entered and found themselves in what appears to be a large cave of sorts. With water below them, platforms just in front of them, leading up to land. Inhabiting that land is a single whimsical looking cottage.

"Wow, whoever lives here must really want to be away from everyone, huh?" Tux was the first to say.

"Just who would live in a dark place like this though?" Sora said looking at the cottage just up ahead.

"Well, nowhere else to go but forward, buddy, to see." Yakko said jumping from one platform to another till eventually jumped up into land.

"Boingy, Boingy, Boingy!" Dot and Wakko said in unison as Sora looked to see Dot riding on Wakko as he hopped platform to platform almost as if he was a pogo stick. Finally the two Warners hopped to dry land with their eldest brother.

"Whelp, see ya guys on the other side. Crocco, if you may," Golly said dropping his bow. Crocco lifted up both the bow and the gopher. The alligator then placed Golly on the bow and aimed him at the other side. Crocco then shot Golly to the other side like an arrow.

"HAHA! CYA SUCKERS!" Golly said in mid air. The gopher then placed himself in a relaxed position flying blissfully to the land...but instead crashed at the side of the cottage making the gopher go flat as a pancake. Everyone looked at the gopher in confusion and concern.

"Uh...you ok there, Golly?" Sora asked the gopher.

"Never better!" Golly winced as he weakly raised a gloved thumb up. After that stunt, Golly and Crocco jumped from platform to platform to meet on the other side with everyone. Soon Golly rose up from his pancake like form as Dolly only glared at him.

"Next time, just jump the platforms like the rest of us, will ya?" the female gopher scolded the male.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Donald said as he jumped from platform to platform.

"Right behind ya, Donald!" Goofy said as he carefully jumped as well.

"Wait up!" Sora said frantically racing to the group. As the three climbed themselves up the dock, everyone was safely at the other side of the cave, and met with the creepiness of the abandoned cottage.

"Alright, here's the way in." Donald said opening the florescent green curtain revealing a hole leading to the house. Following the duck's lead, everyone cautiously entered the household...but unbeknownst of them, so one entered the cave far behind them.

* * *

 _?_

Entering the household our group looked at their surroundings and found themselves in...

"A dead end." Golly simply said. Sure enough, the house is indeed vacant, empty. Perhaps what they found was indeed a dead end.

"WAK?! We went all this way just for a dead end?! YOU MEAN NOBODY LIVES HERE?!" Donald yelled out in frustration.

"Do ya think Mr. Nobody can tell us who lives here?" Crocco asked as everyone lowered their heads in frustration.

"You know, there's something about this musty place." said a voice that no one can hear. No one except Sora, himself...and that voice was all too familiar to him. Sora turned around and to his surprise it was Kairi just walking out of nowhere looking at this place in nostalgia. Sora however only looked at the red haired girl in surprise.

"It reminds me of the secret place back at home, doesn't it? Where we used to scribble on the walls." she said to the spiky-haired boy, who only rubbed his eyes in surprise, in hoping it's no dream.

"K-Kairi?" Sora said meekly holding his hand out.

"What about her?" Donald asked as Sora snapped back to attention and turned to the duck in confusion.

"Wait what? She's right there don't you s-" Sora was about to continue but stopped, as he noticed Kairi disappear without a trace. The Toon Squad looked at the boy in concern.

"I'm starting to think the kid's in it over his head..." Golly whispered to the Warners.

"I'm starting to think the same." Yakko replied.

To everyone's surprise, the curtains blasted opened...footsteps were also heard, this could only mean that something's coming...someone should've done something about that door. Everyone armed themselves for whatever it is that's coming.

"AHA! Perfect, timing, everyone! It seems you've dropped in for tea after all!" a voice called out from outside. No doubt the voice of an old man. Hearing that old man voice, our heroes lowered their weapons.

The figure coming in the room was indeed a scrawny old man carrying a purple case. The old man however had a long white beard, and a blue pointy hat, long blue robes, and blue shoes and reading glasses. Judging by his attire, this man seems looks to be like a wizard.

"Goodness, you've all arrived earlier than I've expected." the wizard says as he took out his pocket watch.

"We're...early?" Donald asked the wizard.

"But, of course." the wizard simply said.

"Are you a Heartless?" Sora asked densely.

"TAKE A FREAKING LOOK AT HIM, SORA! HE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A HEARTLESS!" Donald objected with his teeth as sharp as a shark's.

"Settle down, settle down. I can assure you, that I am nothing like those repulsive creatures." the wizard said. "My name is Merlin, and this is my companion, Archimedes. Now come, come, who are you, everyone?" Merlin introduced.

"I'm Sora. These are Donald, G-" Sora said but was interrupted by Merlin.

"Say no more, I know just who they are." Merlin said taking the rest of the Toon Squad by surprise.

"Ya know us?" Goofy asked the wizard.

"Indeed. In fact, it was your king who requested my assistance to all of you, for your journey. Now...before I go on, allow me to just settle myself in, and let me truly welcome you to my home." Merlin said to the group.

"Sure go on ahead." Sora said as Merlin walked up to the pedestal standing in the center of the room. From his beard, he took out a wand, and then he dropped his bag to the ground as his wand began to twinkle. He then tapped his wand to the stone top and began his chanting.

 _Higitus Figitus Zumbabazing_

The wizard then pointed his wand sprinkling magic dust within his bag.

 _I want your attention, everything!_

 _Our destination's here, come on let's go._

Soon a small little teacup peeked up first.

 _No no no, not you. Spellbooks and furniture, the first to go._

The teacup slumped down and back into the pack. What happens next will become a shock to the group. Suddenly whimsical music was heard in the background to everyone's confusion, and then books of every kind began floating up in the air in sync with the music, returning to their natural place.

 _Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Abracadabra dabra nack  
Enlarge in size from big books to small  
We will have plenty of room, after all_

Everyone looked in both awe and intrigue at the amount of books floating around the place. And each of them returning as book shelves and tables appeared from the bag after all enlarging to their proper sizes.

 _Higitus, Figitus, Migitus mum  
Pres-ti-di-gi-ton-i-um!_

"Now THIS is the feat of a wizard, Sora!" Donald said in awe. Everything so far is being place around the house. Even what appears to be a stuffed owl.

"It's amazing..." Sora mused.

"You like what you see, boy? Well I assure you, WE'RE FAR FROM DONE!" Merlin said as finally dishes and silverware and glass objects floated out of the pack now. All of them began to march as if they were in a parade...and a parade, it surely is.

 _Al-I-ca-fez, bal-a-ka-zez  
Malacamez Meripides  
Hockety, pockety, wockety, WOCK-STOP STOP STOP STOP!_

Soon the parade was put to a halt when Merlin suddenly noticed the sugar bowl was whacking the teapot mercilessly. Merlin then carefully passed most of the dishware and approached the sugar bowl in disappointment.

" _Now see here, sugar bowl you're getting rough, t_ hat poor old tea set was cracked enough!" Merlin scolded still keeping the rhythm. Knowing that the sugar bowl won't do it again, he the went back to the stone top, unbeknownst of the sugar bowl smacking the tea set once again.

"Now then, let's start again. Uh...let's start again...hmmm...where was I, boy?" Merlin asked Sora.

"Oh, uh...something about um...Hockety Pockety?" Sora said to the wizard.

"Ah yes, excellent." Merlin said starting the song up from there again.

 _Hockety, Pockety, Wockety Wack,  
Odds and ends and bric a brac  
I'll be right with you, be sure of that,  
Unpacking's almost done!_ _  
_

Soon everything was floating around at a rapid pace. Dishes were going left and right, dressers and all other furniture starting marching up including what appears to be a small little chariot floating out from the bag.

"Now be careful with that one d-d-d-d-DON'T BUMP INTO IT! It's quite fragile." Merlin said to the dresser bumping into the chariot like crazy. Everything is almost coming into place, the place is literally turning into a room as we speak. Finally came marching were 10 large chairs out from the pack...and one chair larger than the others. Must be Merlin's chair. The wizard at last began to wrap up the spell with the last few verses.

 _Dum, doodly, doodly, doodle, dum_

"Here comes the best part mind, you." Merlin said to the group bringing the spell home.

 _Higitus, Figitus, Migitus, mum,  
Pres-ti-di-gi-ton-i-um!_

 ** _Higitus, Figitus, Migitus, mum,  
Pres-ti-di-gi-ton-i-um!_**

And with those final utterances...the room was completely filled with furniture. And the packing was completely done. Everyone looked at the wizard in awe at his doings as he bowed to the group...they literally had no choice but to clap.

"Thank you, thank you." Merlin said boastfully.

"That was some dandy magic ya did there, Mr. Merlin!" Goofy cheered.

"Please, just Merlin is fine. Now then, I do believe it's time we discuss my occupation." Merlin said as he moved himself to the biggest chairs. The wizard also levitated a teacup to his reach. Everyone else grabbed a chair and sat down around the wizard's large table. The room was quite decorated with many wizard books, and knickknacks.

"I really, like what you've done with the place, Merlin. It kinda looks like you have literally everything." Dolly said politely as she took a seat, as did everyone else. Goofy then picked up what appears to be a stuffed owl from off the table.

"Gawrsh Merlin, I really like the detail ya put in with this stuffed owl," Sora said inspecting it. To his surprise the owl glared at the spiky-haired boy and flapped his wings out of the boy's hands in offense.

"G-g-g-g-eh-s-st-W-W-WELL I-I BEG YOUR PARDON, **g-g-STUFFED BIRD!?** " The owl said in outrage, taking everyone by surprise.

"Wak! It's alive, and it talks!" Donald exclaimed.

"And certainly better than you do." the owl said as he flapped his wings and fly into the bird house, just behind Merlin's chair, as the wizard himself poured out some tea.

"Now, now, Archimedes. Now, come, come, I want you to meet young Sora and his friends the Toon Squad. The king sent them you know, and he's only just a boy, mind you." Merlin said calmly to the owl known as Archimedes. He then handed the cup of tea to Sora, inching him to give the tea to the owl as Archimedes peeked out of the bird house.

"A boy? heheheh, I see no boy." the owl scoffed as he takes the tea out of Sora's hand from his talons and closed the birdhouse door.

"Sorry about upsetting your owl friend, Merlin." Sora said apologetically.

"Oh, it's alright, my boy. He's much too sensitive anyway, pay no mind." Merlin assured as Sora took notice of the owl peeking slowly out from his birdhouse.

"Sensitive? Huh? Who? What-what?" Archimedes asked as if he was tone deaf.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Merlin said as he and Sora took a seat and joined in with the others already seated. "Now then on topic, the king has sent me to train you two, Sora and Donald more on the studies of magic." Merlin told the group.

"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Donald asks.

"Unfortunately, Donald, I'm afraid not. The king and I parted ways long ago." Merlin confessed as Donald slumped his head in disappointment.

"However," Merlin continued making Donald rise up in hope. "I do know the purpose of his travels. As we speak, there spreads a discord across all creation. Your king seeks a means by which it might be quelled, that the end of days shan't envelope us all into darkness." Merlin explained.

"Eh?" Sora said confused.

"At any case he asked me to provide you all a lesson in magic. And it seems that already I can feel energy of magic pulsing through you and the keyblade, Sora." Merlin complimented turning to the spiky-haired boy.

"Yeah, I've been taught a thing or two about magic on my journey. Especially combination magic." Sora replied as Merlin shook his head in approval.

"Now that's something I want to hear. Combination magic is quite a daring step for your lessons, especially combining two elemental magic." Merlin explained as Sora looked at him in confusion.

"Elemental magic...I still don't fully understand what that means." Sora confessed.

"Well, surely you must know there's more types of magic than just one, yes?" Merlin asked the boy.

"Yeah, but I can't say I know anything except Transformation and elemental magic" Sora said to the wizard.

"Oh hogwash! Those are the most basic types of magic. There are many more. Perhaps you would like to hear them all?" Merlin suggested to the boy. Sora shook his head frantically. He had him at many more.

"Goodness, the energetic one, haven't had one of those in eons. Let us make this lesson one of magic: the different types." Merlin introduced.

"Of course you should know elemental magic by now, magic formed by the very elements of the earth. The most basic ones are control over the fire, water, blizzards, thunder, and cure. You should have at least one of them, or else you wouldn't be here by now." Merlin explained and continued.

"But there are many more elements out there to use, and with that, many more combinations of magic to use them on. In fact...how about I give you one free of charge?" Merlin asked as the boy looked at him in excitement.

"Y-YA REALLY MEAN IT?!" Sora asked happily.

"But of course, Take it, it's all yours. Take out your keyblade and you shall have it." Merlin said as he took out his wand at the same time Sora took out his keyblade. The wand tip glowed a silver color and that silver color energy projected and swirled around the keyblade. A sudden breeze was felt in front of the boy.

"Breeze...the power of Wind?" Golly asked feeling the wind too.

"Precisely." Merlin answered. "Your friend has been deemed the power of Wind, or Aero. With it, you'll not only create a current of wind around you, but you can project that wind current to all surrounding enemy foes...including the Heartless. A useful spell, indeed." Merlin explained.

"Aero. Wow a spell that can attack enemies, AND defend you. Nifty!" Donald said.

"But wait, you said there are other spells that aren't like attacks, right?" Sora asked.

"Indeed. Elemental magic is made for attacking. We have spells like transformation magic: magic used to transform you and anyone around them to anything the spell pictures them to be. Quite useful when traveling to other worlds." Merlin explained.

"I know those. The king taught me them, he told me to use it on everyone if we ever need to go to other worlds. Said it'll help out stand out a lot less." Donald inquired.

"Indeed. There Frankenstein magic, the type of magic that was shown here, actually. Magic to bring anything the user sees to life once the spell has been cast." Merlin explained. "Ah...the king is also familiar with Frankenstien magic. Is he not?" Merlin asked as the toons nodded yes.

"Haha, I thought so! Moving on, we also have Projectile magic. Magic formed into anything the user wished, and projects them in anyway they see fit." Merlin explained. Sora was so intrigued by this knowledge the stars in his eyes approve.

"I know, you're quite eager to explore more about magic, young lad, but magic isn't all quite easy. Now then...there is someone else here I would like you all to meet." Merlin said as he levitated the small chariot and brought it to the center of the table.

"Go on, open it." Merlin said inching the Toon Squad. Sora was the first to grab it, he opened the small chariot up almost as if it was a teapot, suddenly everyone noticed strange blue sparkles beginning to gently rain down on the group. Too small to be any snowflakes or rain.

"Pixie dust!" Dolly exclaimed.

"Indeed." Merlin replied. Once the pixie dust sprinkled down on the chariot, it began to float, and the pixie dust in its trace began to follow floating off of the table and right behind the circle of chairs. The chariot began to swirl, and all the pixie dust began swirling around the spinning chariot. Soon the dust formed into tornado.. and it grew bigger...and bigger and bigger until it became the size of an average adult. Finally a bright blinding light began to form as everyone shielded their eyes from it.

Soon the light began to dissolve, and in its place of the pixie dust and the chariot was a figure. An old woman with pristine white hair. She was wearing a periwinkle robe with a hood covering a bit of her head, and a bright magenta bow was place upon her. In her hands was a wand, you can even see pixie dust shining down on it.

"Woah..." the Toon Squad said in awe.

"Hello Sora, as of now, I am your Fairy Godmother." The woman introduced. "My world unfortunately like many more was lost to the darkness as well, and my poor, poor godchild is nowhere to be seen. I hope that she finds her way to Traverse Town soon. But until then, the King has sent me to aid you in anyway possible." Fairy Godmother explained.

"I fear know not of how much help we both will be, but we assure you, we shall help you every step of the way. Magic and all." Merlin assured.

"Thanks so much Merlin, coming here was...well a BLAST! And as much as I want to learn more, we'll deliver your book and head off." Sora said sadly as Merlin looked at the boy in confusion.

"My book? Whatever do you mean, I have plenty of books here." Merlin said in curiosity. Everyone turned to their neighbors and looked at the old man in confusion.

"I don't understand. Cid told me you dropped the book. This one here." Sora said as he took out the book. Merlin picked it up and examined it puzzled.

"Hmm...so Cid asked you to bring this to me, eh? Let him know he has my thanks." Merlin said to the boy.

"You have like thousands of books, Merl. What could you possibly want with just one more?" Golly asked the powerful wizard.

"Hmm, you wish to know what this book is? I can't say I don't know, myself. In fact, it's not even mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag, and long ago a man seemed to of found it and returned it to me." Merlin explained. "It was such a curious book, there's magic within this book, so I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin told the group.

"Hmm... a book with magic in it?" Sora said. Merlin then handed the book to Sora. Curiosity taking him, the boy opened the book and noticed something strange. Most of the pages in this book were gone. But before anyone even noticed it, the book started to glow.

"How peculiar..." Merlin mused.

"I'm no librarian but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't think books are supposed to do that?" Yakko said. Suddenly the book began to glow brighter and brighter until finally the room was enveloped in a piercing white light, bright enough to shine the entire cave itself. Momentarily the light began to fade, and all of it glowed back into the opened book. Everyone looked at the book curiously.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Wakko asked.

"I can't say even my forseen knowledge predicted such a thing." Merlin confessed. Soon Goofy then noticed something and looked around frantically for something. Whatever it is, it's not in the room anymore. Or it never was.

"Uh...fellas? Sora's Gone!" Goofy exclaimed. Everyone then looked around in concern, and sure enough Sora's seat was empty. There was not a single trace of him anywhere. The curtain to enter didn't even flap open. Everyone then turned to the only possible lead on Sora: the book itself.

* * *

 _?_

Meanwhile somewhere in the unknown the spiky-haired boy opened his eyes only to see the bright sun shining down on the boy's face. The boy only looked to see pristine blue skies, clouds breezing in the air...that doesn't seem right. The boy tried to block the sun, but to his surprise he saw no fingers...but orange brown nubs for hands.

The boy rose up from the ground in surprise to see his form was completely changed. The boy wasn't...well a human anymore. Sora notices small light brown pawed feet in replace of his yellow shoes, and he can see behind him a large bushy tail wiggling...he definitely wasn't human anymore. Not only that the boy can also see he was not in Merlin's house anymore, but instead he was in a bright colorful meadow with flowers blooming.

"Where am I?" was the first thing Sora could say.

 _World Name: 100 Acre Wood_

 _Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood  
Where Christopher Robin Plays  
_

 _You'll find the enchanted neighborhood  
Of Christopher's childhood days_

With this opportunity, the boy noticed a puddle just nearby. Frantically the boy ran to the puddle to see just who his true form. It was definitely a reflection, one that was unfamiliar with the boy. Looking back at the boy was a light brown creature with dotted eyes and ears slumping lower to his head reaching his cheeks. The creature luckily kept the boy's spiky hair, and crown shaped neckless.

"Huh...What...am I?" Sora asked perplexed. " _Could this be a transformation spell that Merlin talked about during his lesson?"_ Sora asked confused.

"DONALD? GOOFY? MERLIN? GUYS?" Sora called out noticing none of his friends are around.

 _A Donkey named Eeyore is his friend  
And Kanga and little Roo_

 _There's Rabbit, and Piglet, and there's Owl  
But most of all Winnie the Pooh_

Looking around, the boy can only see nothing but greens, and even trees in the background. But far in front of the boy was a log in the middle of the landscape. Not only that, but there appears to be a figure sitting on top of it. The only thing Sora can make out from the creature is its bright orange color.

"Think, think think..." the small Kacheek barely heard that. The boy's first action was to approach the figure. When he did, he can finally make it out to be a small bright orange bear with dotted eyes wearing a red shirt. If Sora was human, he would be taller than the bear...but since he's not, he's literally the same height as him. The boy's obvious first instincts was to greet the bear.

 _Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff_

 _He's Winnie the Pooh  
Winnie the Pooh  
Willy, nilly, silly, old bear_

"Hi there. Is something the matter?" Sora asked looking at the bear who was only in deep though in something.

"Nothing...just thinking..." the bear said.

"Thinking, about what?" Sora asked.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." the bear continued.

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" the bear replied almost as if his name was called. Sora then climbed on the log almost as if he was a cat, and sat beside the bear. I think things are starting to click to the boy now.

"Wait a minute. Is YOUR name Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh, Pooh for short. Who are you?" Pooh introduced.

"I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you, Pooh." Sora greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sora. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" Pooh asked. The Kacheek only looked at the bear in confusion.

"Goodbye? Well...no, how could I say goodbye? We've only just met." Sora asked.

"Because everyone has gone away." Pooh answered.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Woods. And we walked together, or played Pooh sticks... and everyday, I'd eat some honey. Just one smackeral would taste very good right now. But now everyone is gone, including my dear friend: Christopher Robin. All of them, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping...I think." Pooh explains as he stepped off the log and continued.

"So who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think...think...think..." Pooh concluded as Sora only looked at him in his dotted eyes in concern. Suddenly a growling was heard, making Sora go tense...but not Pooh.

"Oh. My tumbly is getting rather rumbly." Pooh said as he walked off out of the landscape.

"Pooh." Sora simply said. But before anything could happen, a bright light began to fill this small room. Pooh didn't even notice, but Sora did. The light only shined brighter, and brighter, and brighter lighting the entire room. And after a few more moments, the light began to fade before, just like what happened when Sora exited the book in the first place. And just like before...Sora disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 _Merlin's House_

"SORA!" Donald called out. Sora then opened his eyes and this time there wasn't any bright sun or sky, but mildly dim lights and all his friends surrounding him. He was back. The boy rose up from the ground and looked at his hands finding fingers and he looked down and found goofy clown shoes...I mean his shoes.

"Huh? I'm... I'm back to normal?" Sora said in confusion.

"Goodness Sora, ya gave us quite a scare! Are you alright my boy?" Merlin asked the boy.

"Yeah." Sora simply said as he turned and looked at the book. "Was I... in there?" Sora asked the group.

"We could only assume. The moment you opened the book, a bright light was shown, and when it dimmed, you disappeared." Fairy Godmother explained.

"So tell us, lad. What did you see in there?" Merlin asked the spiky-haired boy.

"The reason you've been feeling magic in that book...was because there was a world in there. It's called the Hundred Acre Woods, and I met a bear named Pooh. Not only that but I changed into some furry creature with dotted eyes, slump down ears and a fluffy tail. Any ideas on what that was?" Sora asked as everyone listened intently. Merlin then levitated a book from his shelf

"Hmm... I believe I've met with something like that during my travels. The only thing close to what you've described...is a creature known as a Kacheek. Part of a interesting brand of a Neopet. Interesting, interesting indeed...so not only did you turn into one of those creatures...but you mean to tell us there's an actual world within this book?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. But... I think something's wrong. Pooh told me all of his friends are gone. Not only that, but paths leading to other places in the world are completely gone, whited out from the book." Sora explained.

"Hmm," Merlin mused as he took the book from the table. As he flipped the pages and immediately he found something up off the bat.

"I believe I can deduce the problem to the wearabouts of Pooh's missing friends." Merlin announced.

"Well that was quick." Tux said. "So what's the problem."

"As I continue to flip through the pages, I'm beginning to notice that this book has a great amount of pages missing from it. And if what you say is true, and there's a world from within the book, then these pages must be other lands that can be explored." Merlin deduced.

"So, what you're saying is if we find the books Sora here can go to the other lands within?" Golly asked.

"Not only that the torn pages could repair the missing links, but should he find them all, then he could no doubt restore the world to how it was before the pages were missing." Merlin explains.

"But how are we gonna find these missing pages." Dolly asked.

"If I know these collection quests, I'm sure they're scattered throughout the worlds." Yakko said casually.

"Minus the...collection quest part, I'll have to agree with you, Yakko. There are chances that the torn pages are somewhere in the stars by now, and Cid must of never caught them. I trust you can collect them, Sora?" Merlin asked.

"No problem. I'll keep a look out." Sora said determined.

"Splendid. Now then if there's anything else you all need, please don't hesitate to ask." Merlin said kindly. Luckily for him there was something that was never explained that Sora need explaining for.

"Oh, uh...now that you mention it, do you know what this is, since magic is like your forte?" Sora said taking out the stone he was given by Leon. Merlin took the strange stone in curiosity. He examined it as close as it could get, but despite it...the wizard only looked at it stumped.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I'm afraid I know not of what it is." Merlin confessed sadly. The boy lowered his head in disappointment. But then a voice piped up.

"Oh goodness! I can't believe you found this poor little creature!" The Fairy Godmother called out as she looked at the stone in a gleam of sadness in her eyes.

"Do you know what it is?" Donald asked her.

"Indeed. This poor little creature has turned into a summoning gem." the Fairy Godmother said rocking the gem as if it was a baby.

"A summoning gem?" Sora asked.

"Indeed. This creature's world was consumed by the darkness. When a world vanishes, so does its inhabitance. But this creature had a strong heart. Instead of vanishing with the world itself, he instead turned into a gem filled with pure light to shelter him." she explained.

"Gawrsh, but can he regain himself?" Goofy asked.

"Of course, but only his spirit can awaken. Watch closely." Fairy Godmother said as her wand started to glow. " _ **BIPPITY BOBBITY BOO!**_ " Fairy Godmother calls out.

Soon the jewel levitated and with the touch of her wand and a graceful shower of pixie dust, the gem suddenly turned into a card. The card showed the picture of a proud lion standing in the breeze. And on the very top right of the card was a symbol. It looks as if it's a mountain. And on the top left of the card reads a name.

"Simba..." Sora read out.

"The gem turned into a card? HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Golly asked.

"Simple: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmagic." Tux exaggerated. "Use your imagination, kids." Tux said.

"Simply concentrate all your power within this card, and he will answer your call. And I grantee you Sora, there are many more creatures out there that has shared the same fate as Simba's." Fairy Godmother explained.

"You mean there are more summoning gems out there?" Dolly asked. Fairy Godmother simply nodded her head.

"When you find anymore, be sure you bring them back to me. And I will revive them. And once their worlds are restored, the cards will disappear, and their spirits will return home as well." Fairy Godmother concluded.

"Got it." Sora said to the fairy.

"You're their only hope, Sora. Please save them." Fairy Godmother pleaded as the boy gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Fairy Godmother. Pooh and the summoning gems will be in good hands." Sora assured the wizard and the fairy. "Now, if it's all the same to you, Merlin. We really have to go now." Sora said to the wizard.

"Say no more, boy. I've held up too much of your time, already. Be seeing you all then. A-and if you have any questions, or if you only wish to stop in for some tea, feel free. My door will always be opened." Merlin told the boy. Soon everyone began to leave the whimsical house leaving Merlin, Archimedes, and Fairy Godmother alone.

"I'm still reluctant to believe this child will be the one to save the worlds." Archimedes scoffed coming out of his bird house, looking at the group and sighed.

"Oh come now, Archimedes. I assure you they'll do great things." Merlin assured the owl. Sora only lowered his head hearing that. The thought of the many people he has to save. The weight of the keyblade is a heavy one... that's for sure.

* * *

 _Third District Square_

Everyone exited the cave and back to the familiar square of the Third District. Everyone didn't really say much, and poor Sora still had his head lowered as he looked at the keyblade in disappointment.

"Summoning gems, torn pages, Dalmatians, my friends, even any other Pokémon out there. People I need to save, things that I need to collect, they're all piling up like crazy. How am I supposed to find them all AND save the worlds?" Sora complained as his friends looked in sympathy.

"Aw don't think about it too much Sora. Don't forget we're here, and we'll keep an eye on them." Goofy said to the boy.

"Yeah. What we need to do is find them one at a time. It's not like we'll immediately find them at once." Tux assured. Soon Jiminy popped up from Sora's hood and took out his journal.

"They're right, ya know, Sora. And don't forget you have me around." Jiminy said to the boy. "I know it doesn't look like I'm doing much but reading you the types of Heartless you're facing, but I'm detailing everything that's happened so far." Jiminy explained to the boy.

"Everything?" Sora asked,

"Well sure. It's my job as the chronicler. Anything you need to collect, just leave it to me. I'll keep track of them in my journal." Jiminy said to the boy. He's starting to feel a little better now.

"I guess it makes me feel better, knowing that you're keeping track of them." Sora said giving a meekly smile. However unbeknownst to the group, a soldier Heartless appeared from the darkness and crept behind the group. Soon the Soldier crept faster and faster towards the group.

"WAK LOOK OUT!" Donald yelled out. Before anyone even had a chance to get their weapons out, the Heartless immediately pounced up in the air.

"Shoot!" Sora yelled bracing for impact on the damage to come.

...any second now.

...ANY. SECOND. NOW.

The boy opened his eyes after noticing that there was nothing coming. The boy then looked up and noticed a heart floating blissfully up into the sky, it seems the Heartless was defeated. He then looked at his friends. None of their weapons were out. And Pikachu's cheeks weren't cackling in electricity. No one attacked the Heartless...so how was it de-

"Oh, there you are. You know, you shouldn't stare off into space like that. Good thing I came to wake you up, huh?" a familiar voice told the group. Once again familiar to Sora. All too familiar. The boy turned around and behind him was a certain silver haired friend.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled racing to the silver haired boy. The next thing he did was...pull his cheeks?

"H-hey! cut it out, what the heck man!?" Riku bursts out. Sora then finally let go of Riku's cheeks.

"Sorry. It's-It's not a dream this time...right?" Sora said in hope that it wasn't a dream.

"I hope not. You don't understand how long it took me to find you." Riku sighed.

"It's not a dream. I'm so glad I actually found you." Sora sighed happily. But then Sora realized something. "But wait, where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I'm guessing she's not with you, huh?" Riku said as Sora once again lowered his had in disappointment. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure she got off the islands too." Riku said as he looked up in the beautiful night stars.

"We finally made it, Sora. We're finally at the outside world. We're free, free to do whatever we please. Who knows, maybe Kairi's looking for us, now. Soon we'll all be together." Riku said, but as he was talking far behind him was a shadow Heartless creeping behind to pounce at him.

"Don't worry, Sora. You just leave everything to me. I know this p-" Riku boasted as he heard a slash from behind him. To the boy's surprise was Sora in a bisecting stance with keyblade at hand. Sora destroyed the Heartless quick as rain. Riku can only look at the spiky-haired boy in surprise.

"Leave everything to who?" Sora challenged placing his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Sora...h-how did you?" Riku said still taken by surprise.

"With this thing I've been looking for you, and Kairi too. And of course with their help." Sora said pointing to the toons behind him.

"Who are they?" Riku asked. Golly was the first to step up.

"Well, my name is G-" Golly introduced but the chance was taken as Sora continues.

"Donald, Goofy, Golly, Dolly, Tux, Crocco, Wakko, Yakko, and Dot." Sora introduces. "We've been searching around other worlds, looking for you and Kairi and their king." Sora explained.

"I see. They seem like kind of a handful. Especially for you." Riku quipped.

"You have no idea. ESPECIALLY WITH THESE 3." Golly said pointing to the Warners doing some...kooky stuff. Yakko was spinning his head like a basketball, Dot was using her ears as if they were jump ropes, and Wakko was scratching himself with his leg...like a pet. Zany stuff we got here, people. Zany stuff.

"Oh, and that's not all! Sora's the keyblade's chosen one!" Goofy said patting Sora on the back.

"Who would've thought it." Donald shrugged reluctantly gaining Sora's attention.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" he retorted.

"So uh...this is the 'keyblade' I've heard so much about?" Riku said with the KEYBLADE IN HAND!? Sora then noticed that his keyblade wasn't in his hand.

"WAIT WHAT?! HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Sora said trying to take the keyblade back, but at that moment, Riku dodged out of the way, making Sora fall down with a thump. The silver haired boy inspected it...a bit unimpressed.

"Catch." Riku said as the keyblade glowed and returned to Sora's hand. Donald and Goofy looked in confusion.

"Gawrsh, how'd he do that?" Goofy whispered.

"Maybe it's something Sora hasn't fully mastered yet with the thing." Donald replied back.

"Uh... anyway. You should come with us, and together we'll find Kairi. They have this awesome rocket." Sora invited but was stopped by Donald.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE WE LANDED HERE! YOU DON'T MAKE THE DECISIONS! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FLEW US TO A **METEOR!** REMEMBER?!" Donald objected.

"C'MON, We're pals! Right, Riku?" Sora said as he turned to him...or the wall. Everyone then noticed that Riku disappeared.

"He's gone...and I literally just met up with him." Sora said sadly. A twinge of guilt was filling up in Donald's stomach.

"Sora..." Donald started, but this time, the boy's mode changed at a quick pace.

"Well, at least I found him, and it could be worse. Glad he's ok, and who knows maybe I have a chance of running into Kairi too." Sora said happily.

"Glad to hear that you found one of your friends!" a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned and spotted Yuffie coming towards the group with ice cream and fruit in hand.

"For you guys, and for Pikachu and Mime Jr." Yuffie said handing the fruit and ice cream to the group.

"Now, try not to eat it all, Crocco. AND GOLLY." Dolly said emphasizing Golly specifically.

"Hehe." Golly chuckled bashfully.

"Thanks, Yuffie. Are you making your way to the house too?" Sora asked the ninja.

"Yep, I just needed to give these to you guys, as thanks. News is flowing over town that you found and seal the town's keyhole. Looks like we'll be safe from those pesky Heartless for now." Yuffie says to the group.

"Yep. And we just got back from delivering Cid's book to Merlin. We're just about to head to the house Cid told us about." Tux summarized.

"Perfect. It's right up there. The house near the entrance. We're lying up some secret battle plans to fend the Heartless off for good." Yuffie explained. And at that point, their destination was clear as day.

* * *

 _Vacant House_

"WHACHA! AND WITH THAT, THE GREAT NIJNA YUFFIE MAKES HER GRAND ENTRANCE!" Yuffie said slamming the door open, making her trademark pose. She would expect at least one clap from Aerith...but no one. It was a small teal room, and in it was Cid, Aerith, Leon, and Tails. And they all sat down...gloomily. Sora and Yuffie looked at them concerned by this hollow ambiance.

"Kinda gloomy, don't you think?" Sora whispered.

"I can't say I was expecting this either." Yuffie whispered back.

"Do ya guys want some Ice Cream...?" Crocco said nervously holding the ice cream tub in his hand. Cid was the first to speak up.

"Normally I ain't one to say no to Ice Cream, but now...I'm just not in the mood for anythin'" Cid said gloomily. Yuffie then walked closer to the group.

"Why are you all so gloomy? it's a beautiful night!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie...it's Maleficent. She's in town, as we speak." Leon replied back. This took the ninja by surprise, but only confusion on the Toon Squad.

"Are you certain?" Yuffie said in a serious tone.

"Yes, Tails spotted her as he was scouting the town. And there's just no mistaking her." Aerith responded.

"What does she want here? Do you guys know?" Yuffie asked.

"We don't know why she's here. But knowin' her, whatever intention she has that brought her, ain't gonna be a good one." Cid said. They were all sounding serious about this person, yet the Toon Squad has no idea who she is.

"If I may...who's Maleficent?" Dot asked.

"Well if I had to guess, it's a combination between malevolent, and magnificent" Yakko replied casually.

"This is the second time we heard that name. and we STILL don't know what it means...or who it is." Wakko piped up.

"A witch, man, a witch. And no doubt the worst kind of all." Cid answered.

"It's her who has great control over the Heartless. She's and the many followers around her are the ones who spread the Heartless out to as many worlds as possible." Leon explained.

"I-I-it's because of her our world was shattered, and that many friends we had in the past...are gone." Aerith said struggling to keep her cool.

"Many years ago, she ran us all out with the biggest infestation of Heartless imaginable. Bein' the kindly gent that I am, I grabbed these three by the diapers off that place, and ended up here in Traverse Town." Cid explained.

"You don't say." Sora mused.

"THAT NO GOOD ROTTEN WITCH!" Tux yelled out.

"We already told you about our ruler, Ansem, right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Well he's a wise man who dedicated his studies on the Heartless. He has many detailed reports about them, and hopefully, somewhere in those reports can tell us how to get rid of them. For good." Leon explained.

"The trouble is, all of his reports are most likely in Maleficent's hands." Tails sighed.

"And what does she want with them?" Dolly asked.

"Maleficent seemed to of demonstrated a certain interest in Ansem's report. As the data recoded therein represents the most extensive documentation of the Heartless known to exist. We can only assume she wishes to employ the knowledge within his reports for her own evil deeds. Yet we still don't know what her motive is in all this. All we know is many of his reports are in her hands, as well as the hands of many in her ranks." Tails explained.

"Then I guess it's up to us to find it, huh?" Sora said determinedly.

"You'd be really helping the worlds out, if you did." Yuffie said to the spiky-haired boy. The boy nodded determinedly.

"Alright then, your Navigational Gummi's installed up and ready to go. If you find another one, be sure ya bring it back to me, got it?" Cid assigned,

"Got it." Donald replied.

"Gadget also suggested we throw in a Warp Gummi just for the heck of it. Consider it done, Sora." Cid told the boy giving a purple back hole shaped Gummi ball. What is a Warp Gummi spawned into the boy's mind. But before he could ask the question, Cid answered it for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know ya don't know what a Warp Gummi is. To summarize quickly, once Gadget installs it on your ship, you'll be able to transport to world's you've already been to at warp speed." Cid explained. I want ya'll to meet me at the First District for my job." Cid told the group.

"Got it, we'll be there Cid, before we go." Sora said to the engineer.

"Good. You wouldn't want to piss me off again, now won't ya?" Cid said glaring daggers at the shivering Toon Squad.

"Well, at least we're finally getting some good vibes here, huh?" Yuffie said lightening up.

"Just watch out for Maleficent on your way. She's someone you shouldn't take lightly." Leon said as the Toon Squad exited the vacant house. Cid also left the place as well to meet up with the group in the First District.

* * *

 _Time skip: Accessory shop_

Everyone entered the accessory shop, in search for Cid. But it seems he's not even in here, but instead there's something on the floor just near the counter. No one was here, no Tails, no Widget, and definitely no Cid.

"Hello? Cid, are you there." Sora called out.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM, ALREADY?! AND HE WAS BEHIND US FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Donald yelled out. Sora only shrugged making the duck facefell to the ground.

"Pika?" Pikachu said looking closely at the object on the ground. The Pikachu then noticed that the thing just moved.

"P-PIKA?!" Piakchu stifled.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. said coming closely as well. The Pokémon's first instinct was to take what a red feather off of the hat of the object's head. Mime Jr. also noticed that the object had raven black hair wearing clothing. Suddenly the object started to move again, and this time it gave out a wooden clacking sound each time it moves. It rose up from the ground revealing to be a little living marionette boy. The boy's fingers covered were by his pristine white gloves. He had a straw hat with a single blue stripe. He has a big blue bow, a yellow shirt and a black vest, wearing red overalls with a blue design and finally wearing brown wooden shoes. And there seems to be a small container in his hand.

"That clacking sound...now that's a sound I haven't heard in a long while." Jiminy muffled as he jumped out of the boy's hood and noticed the puppet.

"Well, as I live and breath, if it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed. The puppet boy then spotted the cricket on Sora's head

"Jiminy? Is that you?" Pinocchio asked. Jiminy then jumped off of Sora and to ground level to face Pinocchio.

"Now, what in the world are you doing down here of all places?" Jiminy asked.

"Um... playing hide-and-seek!" Pinocchio answered. Jiminy then sighed and paced back and forth in relief.

"Ah, I just don't believe it. And here I was up all night, worried sick about you. Why of all th-WHA?!" Jiminy was taken aback and noticed Pinocchio's nose grew a tad bit longer.

"MWAH, Goodnight everybody!" Yakko said to the audience sending a kiss to them.

"Pinocchio, are you telling the truth with me?" Jiminy said sternly tapping his foot in disappointment.

"Of course I am!" Pinocchio confessed to the cricket.

"Then tell me just what that is." Jiminy said.

"It was a present!" Pinocchio replied.

"Now, no fibbin' now! You know very well, you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie will only grow and grow until your caught, plain as the nose on your face." Jiminy explained sternly to the puppet child.

"But, Jiminy, if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" Pinocchio asked as Jiminy looked at him flabbergasted.

"Goodness! Whoever told you that must've filled your head with all kinds of lies! You need some advice from your conscious." Jiminy explained as Pinocchio smiled at the cricket realizing that fact.

"Of course, Jiminy! You are my conscious. I'll never tell lies, so long as you're around." Pinocchio announced. And to the puppet and the cricket's surprise, Pinocchio's nose shrunk back to normal size.

"That's what I like to hear, Pinoch. And remember, anytime you need me, anytime at all, just whistle. Like this," Jiminy said demonstrating a beautiful whistle to Pinocchio.

"Like this?" Pinocchio asked but unfortunately no air came out and a whistle was not made.

"No, no, try it again, Pinoch." Jiminy requested.

"Like this?" Pinocchio asked but once again a whistle was not made.

"No, son, now listen." Jiminy said give a _*whistle* *whistle* *whistle*_

Pinoch tried to copy all three of them, but gave only one successful _*whistle*_

"That's the ticket! Now let's sing it!" Jiminy said dancing around as he hopped on the accessory shop counter as the Toon Squad looked at him in confusion.

"Well, looks like we got another musical number this chapter. Better get cozy." Yakko said taking a seat to the couch, as Jiminy began to sing.

 ** _Jiminy:_** _When you get in trouble, and you don't know right from wrong  
_

Jiminy then took off his hat and

 _Give a little whistle_ _ ***whistle***  
Give a little whistle ***whistle echoes back to him***_

 _When you meet temptation, and the urge is very strong_

Pinocchio tried to do the very same as he took off his hat.

 _Give a little whistle ***A whistle wasn't made*  
** Give a little whistle ***no echo***_

 _Not just a little squeeze, pucker up and blow!_

Jiminy then danced his way to a teapot on display, jumped up and gave a whistle from within, making the teapot give out a hollow sound.

 _And if your whistle's weak, yell:_

 ** _Pinocchio:_** _Jiminy Cricket!_

Jiminy then jumped high up to the table Yakko was resting in. Realizing what will happen next, Yakko took out his lute and Jiminy jumped and balanced on the strings of the lute.

 ** _Jiminy:_** _Take the straight and narrow path, and if you start to slide_

The little cricket then slid down the strings to exaggerate his point.

 _Give a little whistle ***He then slides up the strings  
** Give a little whistle ***And then slides down*  
** And always let your conscious be your guide_

To Yakko's surprise, one of the strings snapped, whipping Jiminy to the other side of the room, and to the very counter one again. The cricket then took out his umbrella and began blowing it as if it was a trumpet.

 _ **Br-rrr-b-rrr-b-rrr-brrr**_

The cricket then noticed a small pipe laying down on the table...must be something of Cid's. He then looked inside it and decided to make sounds, and as he did he was completely unaware that he was close to falling.

 **Doo-ooh, oo-ooh, oo-ooh, oo-ooh**

Golly then took an arrow and shot it at the table for Jiminy to land. The conscious then began bouncing on it giving out a springing sound as he does. Perfect for the rhythm he was in now.

 _ **boing-boing-boing-boing**_

Jiminy then made his highest jump to a small cuckoo clock hanging on the wall of the Accessories shop. And the moment he landed, he gave out a fast _**tap, tap, tap**_ from his own then turn the clock to 6:30 being it already 6, and then gave a fast _**knock, knock, knock**_ on the cuckoo clock door.

Out of the door came the small cuckoo dolls being it a male doll, a female doll, and a cow doll and another female doll. Given this opportunity, Jiminy marched as the dolls rang behind him.

 ** _ring-ding, ding-ring, ring-ding, ding-ring  
ring-ding, ding-ring, ring-ding, ding-ring  
_**Soon as they reached the other side of the clock, Jiminy stood aside and let everyone through like a true gentleman.

 _ **Jiminy:** Take the straight and narrow path, and if you start to slide_

The cricket then took noticed of the other female doll trailing last.

 _Give a little whistle ***Yoo-hoo!*  
** Give a little whistle ***Whoo-hoo!*  
** And always let your conscious be your guide!_

 ** _Pinocchio:_** _And always let your conscious be your guide!_

As Pinocchio began dancing around as well, the marionette didn't take notice of the table right in front of him, there fore making him trip and fall over of Yakko.

"OOF!" Both the puppet and the Warner said colliding.

"Hey" Yakko simply said.

"Hi." Pinoch replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Cid yelled slamming the door opened noticing everyone including Pinocchio was in here. With that, the engineer slapped his face in irritation.

"When I said meet me at my job, I DON'T MEAN THE DAMN ACCESSORY SHOP!" Cid yelled out.

"Where did you want us to go?" Sora asked.

"The accessory shop was just a part-time job for a guy who's away. My real job is actually behind shop. When you're ready, just meet me there ok. And about damn time someone found the damn kid, he caused too trouble and stole that potion." Cid muttered going back to the accessory shop.

"Pinoch like I said, you keep the straight and narrow. and stealing definitely isn't the way. After all, you need to be good so you can become a real boy. That's what you promised both Blue Fairy and Geppetto, right?" Jiminy asked the marionette. Pinocchio then rose up from Yakko and turned to Jiminy

"Oh, father! Do you know where he is, Jiminy?" Pinocchio asked him as the cricket looked at the boy in confusion.

"Ya mean he's not with you?" Jiminy asked.

"Let's go find my father, Jiminy!" Pinocchio declared.

"Now, wait just a moment, Pinoch. There are many dangers and temptations are out there. How about, I keep a look out for Geppetto. And I think YOU have a potion you need to return this instant." Jiminy suggested.

"Do you think you'll find him, Jiminy?" the puppet asked in hope.

"Of course. With their help, I'm sure we'll find them. Right, Sora?" Jiminy said pointing to the Toon Squad.

"Uh... we'll keep a lookout, that's for sure." Sora said to the puppet.

"Oh, thank you, Sora." Pinocchio thanked the key bearer.

"It's no problem." Sora assured.

"I better bring this back. Cya soon, guys!" Pinocchio said as he took the potion container, and exited the shop. Leaving the Toon Squad alone.

"Hey, you should've TOLD us beforehand instead of telling us on the spot." Sora grumbled to the cricket.

"If it's all the same to you, I didn't expect we would run into Pinoch so early. But don't worry, I'll keep a lookout if we find him." Jiminy assured the boy.

"Alright. Well let's see what Cid needs before we get going." Yakko said as he got off the couch and opened the door, holding it for the rest of the Toon Squad, as Jiminy returned to his place in Sora's hood.

* * *

 _First District_

Everyone then approached Cid who was waiting for the group behind the Accessories shop as he said before. The engineer seems to have a toolbox on the ground, and a large container full of Gummi pieces.

"Alright, glad you can all make it," Cid greeted as the group confronted him. "Now ya know, I'm in the Gummi business. Let me tell ya me and Gadget are havin' a blast workin' on your ship anything ya need, ya best come to me." Cid assured.

"Well, now that you mention it, we found a Navigation Gummi, in the Traverse Town keyhole. I hope you don't mind installing it, right?" Sora said giving Cid the Gummi Piece. Cid inspected it and found out something.

"Sorry, no can do. This is a different Gummi. This one comes in sets, kid. Find the mate to this one, and Gadget and I will have it installed in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Cid said to the group.

"Ah, I see. So if we find the second piece to this block, we'll be aloud to go to the other worlds, huh?" Donald asked.

"That's the plan. Find that second piece, and come back here and bring it to me, Gadget and I will make short work." Cid repeated.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Cid. It's time we cast off again, right?" Sora asked the group.

"Yep." Donald simply said.

"Good luck, kid. Those Heartless will only get stronger, so be careful." Cid warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sora said as he and the Toon Squad ran off back to the square, and to the great doors separating the town, to the docks of space itself. Unbeknownst to the group, there was a silver haired boy watching him from the café balcony.

"Sora." Riku simply said.

"You see? It is just as I told you." A voice said to the silver haired kid. Behind him was a familiar shadowy figure. The witch with the pitch black robe, and devil shaped horns. It was Maleficent. But...Riku did nothing, he wasn't even phased. He was in fact...listening to her.

"While you toiled away, trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them, far more than he values you. You're quite better off without that wretched boy." She explained, and Riku simply listened.

"Now... think no more of him and follow me, my apprentice. I shall help you find what you seek..." Maleficent bargained. Riku did...nothing. It's almost as if Riku was... completely on board with what she's saying. Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching. Someone familiar to Riku. Tidus.

"Riku...what are you doing?" Tidus said in worry.

* * *

 **If this seems rushed, I apologize if it did. At any case look up Neopets Kacheek if you don't know what Sora's form was supposed to be in 100 Acre Wood. I don't know, I kinda think it's a fitting form for Sora...and I couldn't think up something else. I felt he would be a cat, but I picture him to be a little Kacheek. A little twist in 100 Acre Wood, since Christopher Robin is indeed included in this story. That being said, be sure to like and follow if you like this story thus far.**


	16. Olympus Coliseum II: Phil Cup

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Olympus Coliseum**_

Finally, taking liftoff, our heroes are once again sailing through the familiar district of stars as they once again took notice of Traverse Town, seeing the Gummi Ship blasting off further and further away from the town: the haven of many survivors. Once again the Toon Squad, all 10 of them were sitting down on the main deck, watching many stars out there, but Sora looked at them in concern seeing many of them blinking out from the sky.

"Stars are blinking out...does this mean..." Sora stopped himself concerned by the answer. Goofy nodded his head in disappointment.

"Worlds are bein' consumed by the darkness, and a whole lot of them." Goofy answered as he looked in the window gazing at the stars. "I sure hope we find the king, soon..." Goofy said in concern. Donald was looking in exasperation trying to find more worlds. But alas, he found none.

"I don't understand. We're going the right way, right? Is this Navi Gummi broken or something?" Donald grumbled.

"What's the matter, ducky." Yakko said coming towards the duck.

"This Navi Gummi isn't giving us any new coordinates. And I haven't seen a single world ever since we departed. Apart from Traverse Town itself, Wonderland, Olympus, and Deep Jungle. It's almost like we've reached the dead end of space!" Donald complained.

"Maybe we HAVE reached the dead end of space." Yakko suggested.

"Impossible. Space is a pretty open and vast place." Donald retorted. He then took out his speakerphone.

" **HEY GADGET! Cid said you both installed that Navigational Gummi! The thing isn't doing its job!** " Donald announced expecting an answer from the mouse engineer.

" **¿Qué?** " Gadget replied obliviously. Sora can see a hint of red forming in the duck's feathers. Looks like he's fumed.

" **WAK?! DON'T YOU ¿Qué? ME, WHY ISN'T THE NAVIGATIONAL GUMMI WORKING!?** " Donald yelled out abruptly.

" **Relax, will you? The Navi Gummi is leading you to the right place. The path just isn't opened up yet, is all. Just wait an orange wormhole, that'll send you to the other sections of the solar system. You won't miss it.** " Gadget reassured. Dpnald sighed.

" **Aww...but I wanna bust some Heartless now!** " Donald complained.

"Yeah, me too! What can we do until that wormhole thingy shows up?" Sora piped up.

" **We have a suggestion!** " two unfamiliar squeeky voices chimed in from out of nowhere. Donald turned around and noticed a hologram of two familiar chipmunk engineers showing on the Gummi screen.

"WAK?! Oh. I forgot that was installed." Donald said in realization.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"Their names are Chip an' Dale. Just like Cid, they speciallize in Gummi engineering." Goofy explained.

"That's right, it's nice to finally get in contact with ya, guys!" Chip said to the group in relief.

"And it's finally nice ta meet ya, Sora. Already news is flowing like wildfire about all the things ya did. Keep up the good work, AND DON'T TAKE THE WHEEL AGAIN, ALRIGHT!?" Dale yelled out.

"Noted." Sora said meekly.

"Anyway, If you guys want something to do, there's a new tournament being held at the Colisseum advertizement is all over the stars. The beginning tournament known as the Phil Cup is today." Chip announnced.

"And I heard the winner gets a shiny little plaque. You guys should join in!" Dale suggested. Donald looked upon his teammates. He himself was giddy on the suggestion. Goofy as well.

"Now a bad idea. Ya know, we need to get in our A Game if the Heartless or this Mal-mell...uh-mole person gets the drop on us!" Goofy said stumbling on the witch's name, as Donald gave out a sigh.

"Maleficent," Donald corrected. "And I'm on bored too! It's about high time we show Phil that we're True Hero material!" Donald announced as the two Pokémon looked at him and snickered a bit. Soon Donald glared at the two.

"What are YOU laughin' at?" Donald said abruptly.

"Mime Mime~" Mime Jr. sang casually.

"Pikapi" Pikachu giggled scratching the back of his head bashfully. Donald rolled his eyes and went back to the controls to set the familiar coordinates.

"Alright then it's settled. Next stop, Olympus!" Donald said. And with the coordinates set, the Toon Squad was ready to go. Donald then pressed the newly installed purple Gummi and just like that, the ship moved up about to launch...and then immediately sped off to the far reaches of space at a warped pace. They were gone at an instant.

* * *

 _Thebes_

Wow...just Wow. The ship barley moved and we made it to the world just like that!" Donald said surprised by the ship. Gadget then nodded her head happy with the results, herself. Just like that, the group reached the Thebes docks and got off the ship. The city was just as bustling as ever. It doesn't even seem anyone's paying attention to the group.

"I'm so glad you like it, Donald. That's the power of a Warp Gummi. It gets you to a world at warp speed, almost as if it already happened. Cool huh?" Gadget asked the group as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Makes flying to worlds we've been to faster. I like it." Golly approved.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys when the wormhole comes. In the meantime, you guys should just go out there and have some fun bashing those Heartless." Gadget informed as everyone jumped off the ship.

"Since it's gonna be Heartless, I'm sure the tournament will be a quick one." Donald said stretching his arms.

"Gawrsh, I hope we see Cloud and Herc in the tournament, too." Goofy piped up.

"Me too. I'm just hoping Hades doesn't pull something up like manipulating Cloud again." Sora said to the group.

"Where is Hades anyway? We never saw the guy ever since he showed up with Cerberus." Golly sighed. Jiminy then popped up out of Sora's hood in concern.

"Well you can't be too trusting with someone as sneaky as him. You gotta be careful out there, fellas." Jiminy cautioned.

"Relax Jiminy, if that mean ol' Hades tries anything, we'll be ready, right Sora?" Goofy asked the boy.

"Uh yeah of course. We'll be ready." Sora assured determinedly as our junior heroes walked to the very gates leading up to the coliseum, but as soon as they approached the gates, a voice chimed up to them.

"'Scuse me, I don't suppose you could...lend me a hand?" The voice called from afar. Everyone looked for the direction of the voice. It didn't come from any Thebes civilians roaming around the city.

"Up here. I seem to of snag myself...again" The voice called out. Soon everyone looked up, and to their surprise, they noticed a figure caught on tip of the sword of the giant golden warrior statues showing the way of Olympus. No one can make out what the creature truly is...they can only notice some bunny ears on it. What's strange to the group is that this creature was flapping to the wind as if it was a flag.

"Get a load of this yutz," Golly said silently.

"I heard that." The creature called out.

"What are y-I'm sorry, WHO are you?" Sora asked the man.

"Just a drifter...I s'pose." The man...or Drifter said to the group.

"I got him." Golly said as he attached one of his arrows to a line of string. He then took out his bow and shot the string attached arrow at the Drifter's hood. Golly then yanked the string freeing the Drifter from the swords he was caught in. As the wind blew trying to take the Drifter away, Golly took the creature with a great YANK and brought him to ground level.

"Thanks for that." the Drifter said casually as he went and laid down on the first few steps of the stairway. The Drifter was a strange rabbit like creature with bleak tan fur and black hair with a piece of bamboo in his mouth. He was wearing a red shirt, brown torn shorts, tan sleeves, and an orange sash around his neck reaching to his beggar's garb.

"You don't look like you're from around here stranger, just like the rest." the Drifter hypothesized lazily. "Let me guess. You're here for the games huh?"

"Yep. And uh...we kinda need to pass through." Sora said to the man.

"Pass through somewhere else. Now that the tournaments are back up, it's a swordsman haven, stranger, and they duel for keeps. Leave...before it's too late. Or don't, I don't care." the Drifter warned casually.

"A swordsman haven huh? Eh, I think I'll be fine." Sora said raising his hand with the keyblade appearing within it as the Drifter chuckled.

"The competitors will love a kid like you. Fresh meat who swagger around with your fancy sword thinking that you can't lose...but you will, they all do. It's only a matter of time, kid." Drifter said lazily.

"This isn't just some fancy sword, BUDDY! This is the keyblade! and he doesn't look like it, but Sora's the chosen weilder!" Donald said glaring at the man.

"Yeah! h-HEY!" Sora piped up.

"Yep, he'll never lose if he has the keyblade by his side." Goofy chimed. The Drifter can only chuckle.

"Oh, I'm quite familiar with that keyblade of yours, but answer me this: what would happen if someone were to say...prove they're a stronger wielder than you?" the Drifter asked, leaving Sora both confused...and concerned.

"Just like I said, it's only a matter of time. Now take my advice and blow on out of here...or don't, I don't care." the Drifter simply said. Soon the wind picked up again, taking the Drifter with it. The Toon Squad then watches as the Drifter...drifts away.

"Well...that guy's weird." Golly simply said.

"Strange, indeed. But I fear he may have a good point. Maybe it's best we should just wait for the wormhole instead of getting into trouble." Jiminy suggested.

"Aww, don't you worry, Jiminy. I have faith we'll handle what's coming in the tournament." Goofy said as he and the others walked up the stairway leading up to the coliseum itself. Jiminy stayed on Sora's shoulder in concern.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about all this." Jiminy said to himself.

* * *

 _Coliseum Gates_

After a long, long stairway up, our exhausted heroes arrived at the very gates of the Coliseum, but they weren't alone. In fact, just like Thebes, the entrance was buzzling, and crowded with many people. The group can make them out to be fighters, from swordsmen to wizards, wizards from all across the stars are here at the entrance crowding what appears to be a gigantic stone block in the middle of the gates. It's just as high as the pedestal inside the vestibule, but it seems it's covered with many slash marks. As cheering erupted the place our heroes went further into the crowd.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked a random sword and shield bearer.

He seems to be about two years older than Sora. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing all green. A green cap, a light green shirt covered under his dark green garments, and finally wearing white pants and sturdy brown boots. Strapped on his back is a blue and silver shield with 3 yellow triangles engraved in the middle, and on the bottom red pattering in the shape of a hawk. And strapped to his back was a scabbard and within it the blue hilt of his sword. The warrior then looked at the group with a smile.

"The Phil Cup is starting soon, so to bring excitement to all sword wielders, Phil is hosting a sword tournament here in the coliseum gates, before we depart." the stranger explained.

"Wow, a sword tournament." Sora mused.

"Depart?" Dolly asks.

"But of course, this year Phil wanted to do something different, so he decided to add in noble Greece quests for the Phil Cup instead of a normal everyday tournament." Link explained.

"A quest? That kinda sounds neat." Goofy remarked.

"Hmm...all over Greece, huh?" Sora asks.

"That's right!" the stranger replied.

"I wonder...if it'll coherent towards my own quest...to find Riku and Kairi." Sora says in deep though. As the boy was thinking long and hard, the remaining heroes decided to change the subject while he was busy.

"So uh...what's the sword competition about, anyway?" Donald asks.

"The goal of the tournament is to show off all the sword wielder's strength, by slashing a mark to that stone block over there. The sword that can make the strongest dent, or even slice down the block entirely wins an additional prize. And best of all, you can do it day or night, anytime at all, just as long as the block still stands." the warrior explained.

"Has anyone come close yet?" Crocco asked. The warrior nodded.

"All the warriors can only make dents, and they don't add up to Phil's satisfaction. Swordsmen far and wide are trying to make the strongest dent." the warrior explained. The warrior then remembered something.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Link." the warrior introduced.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Crocco, and Tux." Sora introduced.

"Quite the party you have with you. But in order to participate in the sword competition, you must bear a sword of any kind. And absolutely no magic or power ups are aloud. Only specific special melee powers can be used." Link explained. As he was explaining, someone was standing in front of the stone block. Someone familiar.

"Hey, look! It's Cloud!" Wakko said seeing the soldier with his large buster sword at hand, raising it up high. Everyone watched in silent as Cloud did nothing...only concentrate...concentrate, and soon the swordsman opened his eyes, and with a mighty grunt, he slammed his sword down on the stone block horizontally. Leaving a decently shaped mark on the stone. Everyone cheered.

"WHOO-HOO! GOOD GOING CLOUD!" Sora called out.

"HMM!" Someone from the audience let out as everyone turned to him. Coming up to Cloud was what appears to be a skeletal knight in grey armor wearing red puffy sleeves, and brown leather gloves. The skeletal knight also appears to be missing both an eye and a jaw.

"hmmm hmmm-me hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm m mmm mmmmm mm m Mmm Mmmm Mmmmmm! MM-MMM!" The skeletal knight mumbled as he took out his golden hilted sword and raised it up in the air as everyone looked at the knight in confusion at what he says.

"Hold on, I think I understand what he said." Hercules said to everyone arriving to the center. "He said to you: 'your puny sword isn't as powerful as a sword wielded by I Sir Daniel Fortesque. FORETOLD!" Hercules translated as the skeleton shook his head no for the last part.

"No?" Hercules asked.

"MM-MMMM." Sir Daniel emphasized.

"Ohhhhhh. He said: **BEHOLD!** " Hercules emphasized as Sir Daniel raised his sword again, and slammed down with a muffled grunt on the stone block. It didn't do a thing...in fact, the sword began cracking and cracking until finally it broke with its little shards on the floor. Sir Daniel looked down in disappointment and went back to the audience, as the crowd only laughed at the skeleton who failed.

"Aww, poor guy." Dolly sighed.

"That poor Sir Daniel. Hopefully he'll get his sword fixed in time for the game. Perhaps I can avenge him." Link said as he walked through the crowd and to the center of the ring facing the stone block. He took out from his scabbard his shining blue blade, with a dark blue hilt in the shape of a bird. Once again the crowd went silent as Link concentrated all his strength to the stone block. Focusing...focusing...focusing. Soon.

"HIYA!" Link yelled out slamming his sword down the stone block with all his might, leaving a great crack on the stone. Perhaps even greater than Cloud's mark. Once again cheers bellowed the gates. Including the cheers of his new friends.

"NICE LINK!" Sora cheered.

Hercules then took out a tape measurer and measured the length of the crack. It was a decent one indeed, better than all the cracks combined. Hercules then gave Link an approving nod. Everyone cheered again and Link went back into the crowd with a satisfied smile.

"Alright, games are starting soon. Last call for anyone who wants to participate." Hercules announced. So far no one piped up.

"I'll do it!" a voice called out all too familiar to Herclues. Sora then entered the ring to the group's confusion. There were some mumbling throughout the crowd, some laughter, and some talks of suspicion.

"Oh Sora, I didn't know you were here too. Are you sure you wanna try out?" Hercules asked the boy.

"I...can't say I'll do well, but it wouldn't hurt to try before the games opens." Sora remarked.

"Alright, good luck." Hercules said getting out of the way.

"Show off." Donald huffed in the audience.

The crowd went silent as Sora took out his Jungle King keyblade. A few murmurs and laughter was heard throughout the crowd as they took a good look at the keyblade, but the boy heeded no attention. Instead the boy concentrated. He knows that he can't use magic on the block, so he'll have to strike with all his might. To make that strike... the boy concentrated...concentrated...close of the people around him, and picture only him and the stone block. Soon his eyes snapped open.

"HIYAAAAAAA-HA!" Sora yelled out slamming his keyblade down on the stone block with all his might. The boy raised his head back up and took notice of the place the keyblade landed in. To his surprise...there was a medium sized crack on the stone block. Smaller than link's slash...and smaller than Cloud's slash.

"Aww." Sora sighed. The slash mark wasn't what he was thinking in his head. The crowd of swordsmen erupted with a complex of laughter and mourning. Sadly, the boy returned back to the crowd to meet up with Link and the rest of the Toon Squad.

"You tried your best, Sora. As long as the block is still there, you're able to go again maybe tomorrow." Link cheered.

"WHY'D YOU GO IN THERE ANYWAY? I get you like to show off, but SERIOUSLY?" Donald scolded at the boy. Sora then gave out a sigh.

"I...I just wanted to see if I'm strong enough to be a true hero. Some true hero I am." Sora said sulking. The Toon Squad looked at the boy in concern.

"Aww, you don't need to make a dent on some stone to prove you're a hero. Why, you're a hero in my book" Goofy piped up patting Sora on the shoulder. Jiminy then joined Goofy and sat on the boy's shoulder.

"And mine too. And that's the same for Leon, for Alice, for Cloud, and for Tarzan. You don't need strength to prove that you're a hero. It takes the goodness in your heart, to be a hero. I can't pinpoint what exactly, but I think there's something you have that no hero doesn't." Jiminy explained.

"You guys really mean it?" Sora said hopefully.

"You betcha!" the Warners said in unison. Sora then looked down on the floor...then raised it up showing a hopeful smile on his face.

"Hmm. I guess I still have a lot to learn about being a hero, huh?" Sora said bashfully. Suddenly all the warriors then heard the vestibule doors creek open and notice Phil coming out with a megaphone at hand.

" **Alright turkeys, the quest is about to begin!** " Phil announced. " **You know the drill: those who already signed up, get in the docks down in Thebes ASAP. Anyone who didn't, see Herc and he'll sign you up. Now let's get this show on the road!** Phil explained. Soon cheers erupted the area, and many warriors and fighters ran inside the vestibule. Why most warriors followed Herclues to the table placed behind one of the golden statues. Unbeknownst to everyone, there was someone sitting on top of the coliseum walls. The figure was shadowed by the sun, so only a shadow was seen. All that is seen is there's something behind the figure's back...It appears to have a dozen swords hilts on it.

"Yes...that shall be my greatest prize." the figure said watching Sora and the Toon Squad, first in line registering for the games.

"So, Sora. Glad you can make it for the quest. Signing you, Donald, and Goofy in?" Hercules asked the boy as he took out the charting of the registration. Everyone looked at the demi-god in confusion.

"Why me Donald and Goofy? I want all of us to join in." Sora said as the group looked at him reluctantly. "I mean..y'know, if it's ok with you guys." Sora remarked.

"Sorry guys, but I can't sign all of you up. Tournament rules: if you're accompanied by a party, only up 3 members of that party can participate in the games." Hercules explained.

"But ya let us participate in the last games." Crocco said confused.

"Those are just the preliminaries. It's practice, so anyone can join in on that. In the real games, only up to 5 members of the same party can join. It's the rules, guys." Hercules explained sadly. "Sorry, if I had it my way, I'd let all of you in, but Phil would kill me." Herc whispered to Sora.

"I understand. Well in that case; Donald? Goofy? What do you say?" Sora asked his two pals.

"YOU BET! I'LL PROVE TO YA WE'RE THE HEROES!" Donald exclaimed as Goofy chuckled.

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy piped up as Donald sighed. "Well, sure it does sound like fun!" Goofy said in excitement.

"WHAT ABOUT U-" Golly objected but was stopped by Yakko.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get our turn in the next games." Yakko said to the gopher ranger. The gopher then sighed.

"Fine, fine." Golly sighed.

"So...what's the quest all about anyway?" Dot asks.

"Oh you'll find out, soon enough, trust me. Now, meet up with Oddyseus at the docks. The other contestants should be there, too. The rest of you will need to watch them on the Gummi screen inside the coliseum where the audience is, along with Phil." Hercules says as he hurried to the docks along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy leaving the rest of the squad alone.

"I'm exceedingly jealous." Golly simply says.

* * *

 _The arena_

The scene starts off here in the large arena that is the Olympus Coliseum itself. Thousands and maybe even millions of fans were sitting in the stone steps watching in excitement cheering and howling like crazy. The remaining of the Toon Squad were able to take a seat down next to one of many Thebes civilians cheering. The Toon Squad noticed dozens of Gummi blocks flying around the stadium.

"Gummi Blocks?" Dot said looking at them in confusion. Also took notice of the blocks having both dragonfly wings, and one lens.

"These kinda look familiar..." Dolly says.

"Like it, some kook gave us these Gummi things to Phil and Hercules to broadcast the tournament, so all the worlds won't get left out. Some...cluck came with these and ran off, said something about lookin' for some king." an Olympian says to the Toon Squad as they looked at him in confusion.

"WAK?! CLUCK?" Crocco exclaimed.

"Cluck?" Wakko asked.

"He must be talking about a chicken. The only chicken that comes to mind, when it comes to inventing things is Gyro Gearloose. Gyro's the best dang inventor in town." Crocco explained to the group.

"So that means Gyro's out there, somewhere looking for the king, too huh? HE STILL OWES ME FOR THAT AUTOMATIC HAIR CUTTER!" Golly exclaimed revealing a bald spot on the back of his head. Phil then took out his megaphone and began his introduction. As he was, the three turned their attentions to the large golden brazier standing proudly at the top of the grand staircase, towering the coliseum itself.

" **I think I stalled ya saps long enough, huh? HAHA! Aright then, Ladies and gentlemen, after traveling 12,8000 miles for generations to come, it's time to sound off for the Olympic Torch!** " Phil announced as fanfares blared out through the arena as cheers erupted as well. Most of the crowd's attention turned to a fellow Olympian jogging throughout the corridors and up the stairway leading up to the walkways with a lit torch at hand. Soon the Olympian jogged up the high stairway and stopped at the large brazier towering the arena.

"In the name of Zeus, Hestia, and Prometheus! I DECLARE THESE OLYMPIC GAMES OPEN!" The announcer yelled out as he placed the torch down the braiser, making it burst into flames. Everyone cheered wildly...and suddenly the Olympian went on fire...surprising and confusing many.

"MMMMMMMMM something's sure smelling tasty huh?" Crocco says amidst in the audience.

"You said it, brother." Tux mused.

"YOU IDIOTS HE'S ON FIRE!" Golly, Dolly, and Jiminy yelled out as they turned back and saw the Olympian on fire...who was just on fire. He didn't do anything, he just...stood there, and he's not even flinching or something. Soon Hercules then jogged to the middle of the arena as the crowd cheered and swooned. Herc then took notice of the man on freaking fire.

"Should someone...uh do something about him?" Hercules whispered to Phil.

"Nah he'll be fine, trust me, he's been through worse. See? Ya see him still standing right?" Phil assured as the Olympian up above...was surprisingly still standing.

"I smell toast." the Olympian simply said.

"Well...your the boss. You should probably start the show." Hercules whispered.

"Sure, kid, I got it." Phil says as he began his announce.

" _ **HELLOOOOOO and welcome, ladies and gentlemen! All the way up from Mount Olympus, the coliseum is proud to present to all the worlds of the stars...THE OLYMPIC GAMES!**_ " Phil announced, and once again the arena erupted in cheers, from everyone. Soon the Gummi blocks then showed an image up on high for everyone to see. The screen showed all the competitors on a ship of some kind. Discreetly they could see some sort of creature in the ocean using the ship as its shell. It's not only Sora, Donald and Goofy on board, but a wide variety of colorful characters, both kind and intimidating.

" _ **Today we have plenty in stored for ya! We have heroes, knights, mages, and warriors comin' from all out today!**_ " Phil announced making the not only crowd go wild, but the competitors as well.

" _ **Yeh-eah, that's what I like to hear. Alright the rules are simple. These competitors you see here will duke it out on 3 epic challenges that'll take them all over Greece, from here to Athens. We got a total of 20 challengers that hail ALLLLL across from other worlds waiting to get the 3 game prizes. But any 4 competitors who falter in last place, sorry to say it, but you had a good run and all, but ya gotta amscray back to where you come from.**_ _ **Who's gonna take the prize, and who's gonna be the Phil Cup champion? Well we'll find out soon, now won't we!? Let's give it up for our 20 competitors!"**_ Phil yelled out as the Gummi pieces started to react, showing a hologram of the names of the contestants and the pictures of the people entering in the games.

 ** _Toon Squad_** _  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Pikachu  
_

 ** _Team Sonic  
_** _Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, & Miles Tails Prower  
_

 ** _Hero of Hyrule  
_** _Link & Navi  
_

 ** _The Wayward Trio  
_** _Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, & Vincent Valentine  
_

 ** _Peackock n'_ _Crew  
_** _Peacock, Avery, Andy Anvil, & Tommy Ten-Tons  
_

 ** _The Sword_ _Collector_ _  
_** _The Duelist_

 ** _The Mushrooms  
_** _White Mushroom & Black Fungus_

 ** _The Elements of Harmony  
_** _Applejack, Rainbow Dash, & Pinkie Pie_

 ** _The Puzzle Solvers  
_** _Professor Layton & Luke Triton_

 ** _The Straw Hat_ _Pirates_ _  
_** _Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, & Black Foot Sanji_

 ** _The Mario Bros.  
_** _Mario & Luigi_

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild  
_** _Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet & Happy_

 ** _The_ _Ghoststoppers_ _  
_** _Pacman, Spiral, & Cylindria_

 ** _Team Yuffie  
_** _Squall Lionheart & Yuffie Kisaragi_

 ** _The Precursor Duo  
_** _Jak & Daxter _

**_The Monkey_ _Duo_ _  
_** _Diddy Kong & Donkey Kong_

 ** _Yin & Yang  
_** _Yin & Yang_

 ** _The Ghost_ _Knight_ _  
_** _Spooky_

 ** _The Koopalings  
_** _Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O, Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwick von Koopa, _**_  
_**

**_The Death Blossom  
_** _Reaper_

"It's Cloud! I knew he was in the games!" Dot called out.

"And it looks like Leon, Yuffie, and Tails were there too. No fail! How'd they beet us here?" Golly complained.

" **And there you have it folks, here we have our contestants. Alright all of our competitors will be competing in certain challenges within the three cups: the Phil Cup, that's the one you all want huh?"** Phil announced as the audience went wild as he continued. " **Good, we also have the Pegasus and Hercules cup comin' soon.** " Phil announced.

"MIME MIME!" Mime Jr. cheered from the audience.

"GO, GUYS GO!" Dolly cheered as well. Wakko then took out a pair of binoculars from his gag bag and examined the surroundings. He can see the Sora, Donald, Goofy and the other contestants watching as Phil announced the games. He then looked up and noticed the large brazier towering the coliseum. He then also looked at the audience sitting in the other side cheering and yelling. He then noticed 2 familiar figures sitting next to each other, cheering.

"Hey, guys, I can see Aerith and Cid on the other side!" Wakko says sharing his binoculars with his siblings.

"The girl sitting next to them sure knows pink huh?" Yakko says as he looks in the binoculars seeing Cid and Aerith cheering and a pink anthropomorphic like creature sitting next to them. Nothing can really be made out except her shining red dress and red and white boots, but her eyes weren't on Leon and Yuffie, it's more she's looking at Tails' team.

"Hmmm..." Jiminy says as he sat on top of Wakko's hat.

"What is it, Jim?" Wakko asked the cricket hearing him.

"First of all, please, Wakko for the last time, I prefer to be called Jiminy. And secondly, I'm...concerned about the contestants they're facing out there. After all, Those fellas don't really look all that polite, and after your run-in with Peacock, we know she's quite a threat." Jiminy explains.

"Now that you mention it, those guys do look pretty sinister, especially them." Dolly implied pointing to Spooky and the Duelist specifically. To her surprise, she noticed the Duelist snapping his attention to them, as his eyes glowed a blue sinister color. The sinister look alone was enough to make Dolly shudder in fright.

Soon sunset befell the arena as the sky turned from blue to a more purplish color. Everyone turned to the jumbo screen and noticed our heroes' destination was reached. They seem to be located in a garden of sorts...

"A garden?" Wakko asks.

"You gotta admit that's a pretty big garden." Dot remarked.

" **Alright as you can see on the jumbo Gummi screen, our heroes are at well...a garden. But this ain't any old garden, THIS is the legendary Garden of Hesperides, Home to the legendary Golden Apple tree!** **I asked my old friend Hera if we could use it, and she gladly agreed on it!** " Phil announced enticing the audience.

"Garden of Hesperides, huh?" Yakko muses.

" **Only 1 golden apple is left on that tree. Our contestants needs to collect it and bring it back to our lovely guide of this challenge, Athena. But believe me when I say, one measly apple won't be easy to get."** Phil announced.

" **What's say we give it a watch huh?** " Phil announced as the crowd went wild. Soon the gummi blocks enlarged into a larger screen for everyone even the back row to watch.

* * *

 _Garden of Hesperides_

Our contestants were looking at their surroundings and found themselves docked in a large garden as the dusk sun shines down upon them. In front of them was a large golden tree but nothing on it. There were a wide variety of characters with them, many of them have quite...strange personalities. For starters we have a green-haired man staring at the blonde haired man next to him intently...as if they were enemies...but...they're on the same team. Something that really makes Sora nervous are three contestants staring at him intently. The ghost, a pale purple man, and a man who's face is completely hidden, and wearing a skull mask.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asks.

"What's a matter, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"It's just...those three guys over there, are kinda makes me nervous." Sora says as Goofy and Donald also took notice of Spooky, the Duelist, and Reaper looking...no glaring at all three of them.

"They do look intimidating, I'll give you that. But don't let them psyche you out, not when the quest is about to start. Why, I betcha we'll be the ones intimidating them when we win the Phil Cup." Donald challenges.

"You mean IF you win the Phil Cup." a familiar female voice called out. Soon our heroes noticed Leon, Yuffie, Tails, and two red and blue anthropomorphic animals beside him, one a hedgehog, and one an echidna approached them.

"Anyway...it's good to see you're back to compete in the games, Sora." Leon says to the group.

"BUT YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!" Yuffie taunted.

"Where'd all this hostility come from, geez? Sora says bashfully.

"Yeah...Yuffie gets this way in these games. It's always been a thing for her." Tails confessed.

"So who's your friends, Tails?" Goofy asks.

"Oh right, Sora, Donald, Goofy, everyone, these are my two friends: Sonic and Kunckles. They're from my world." Tails introduced as the blue hedgehog extended his hand friendly...the red echidna only turned back from the group.

"The names, Sonic! Nice to meet ya dude. Tails was really talking about you." Sonic introduced.

"Glad to meet you, Sonic." Sora says shaking the hedgehog's gloved hand. Sora then turned to the echidna who only scoffed back at the boy.

"Hey-HEY, Pikachu! It's been a while, how's it been?" Sonic asks Pikachu extending his hand for Piakchu to smack it.

"PIKA!" Pikachu says excitingly.

"Ya know each other?" Donald asks.

"Well sure, I know a lot of people here, especially Pikachu and those two over there." Sonic says pointing to two plumbers talking with each other. One is wearing red, and one is wearing green and a bit slimmer then the one in red.

"We're all good friends." Sonic says.

"Cool." Sora says happily as he then confronted Knuckles.

"Knuckles." the echidna introduced reluctantly.

"You ok?" Sora asks.

"My only quest is to go back home and protect the Master Emerald from those Heartless things. Time is at the essence, and THESE two decided to drag me in on these stupid games!" Knuckles complained pointing at Sonic and Tails. The blue hedgehog only patted him on the back.

"Relax will ya, Knucks? No harm in playing the games, huh?" Sonic says casually.

"But harm will only come on our home, Sonic, DON'T YOU GET IT? To make matters worse, the Chaos Emeralds are scattered all across the cosmos because SOMEBODY didn't bother to pick them up when the Heartless attacked!" Knuckles says getting up in Sonic's nose. Chaos emeralds...that caught the three's attention.

"C'mon, don't pin this on me!" Sonic retorted.

"And now who knows how many emeralds Eggman has now. We should be working on retrieving them, and finding a way back to Mobius. Not participating in some stupid game!" Knuckles finished. Yep...definitely caught the Toon Squad's attention.

"1. I think by now Eggman has...1." Sora piped up. Soon everyone turned to the spiky-haired boy.

"And how do you know that, kid?" Knuckles says suspiciously.

"Have you seen Eggman, Sora?" Tails asks.

"We had a run in on one of the worlds. See that girl over there, I think she's one of Eggman's creations." Sora whispered to the three pointing to Peacock who was only smoking only making a pink haired teen so mad that flames actually fumed out of his nose. Peacock took that opportunity and took a cigar and placed it near the boy's fuming fire...smoking it in front of him.

"That sick fiend. Making robots out of animals is one thing, but from humans?" Knuckles hissed.

"One of my friends found a bright blue gem. When Eggman approached us he pretty much knew the blue gem was actually a chaos emerald. So Peacock attacked us, and he grabbed the emerald from one of my friends." Sora explained.

"If ya found one that easily, then that must mean there are other chaos emeralds in the other worlds." Sonic remarked.

"I know where this is going, and I'll help you guys find anymore Chaos Emeralds." Sora says already knowing what will happen next.

"You would be helping, quite a lot, Sora. And while you're at it, don't hesitate to give Egghead a butt-kicking if he comes for one?" Sonic requests.

"Of course." Goofy replied.

"Glad you can help them, Sora." Leon says to the spiky-haired boy who gave a light smile. Sora also took notice of the 2 Heartless, one is smaller than the other, but they were both the same. One heartless wearing a white robe with the heartless insignia in the middle, and a red stump on its head, and the other one wearing all purple with the heartless insignia on its robe. Both with black unreadable faces, and bright yellow eyes. Though...to Sora's confusion, the Heartless in white gave a...more softening look at him.

"Leon...?" Sora asks.

"What's up?" Leon replied.

"I...well...I've seen a lot of Heartless so far, but...do you know if ALL of them are well...y'know...bad?" Sora asks Leon who only looked at the boy in confusion. He then gave out a sigh and replied to the boy.

"I can't say I know if ALL of them are bad, but I know ALL of them shouldn't be taken lightly. A heartless is a heartless. I thought you would understand that, by now." Leon warned. The small Heartless only lowered its head a little.

"Right..." Sora says hesitantly.

"HOOT-HOOT!" Soon everyone looked up and noticed...a blue owl? flying around the garden. The owl after a while, then landed on the finger of a woman in all blue who to everyone's surprise, was standing in front of the golden apple tree. Her skin was a lavender color, and she was emanating a blue aura. But she was wearing a blue dress and cape, blue hair, blue eyes, and a blue helmet atop her head. She was also wielding a blue sword.

"Wow, looks like someone's looking blue today, am I right?" says a pink pony with shining blue eyes, and a poofy magenta cotton candy like mane and tail. Sadly, no one spoke up, her teammate: an orange pony wearing a cowboy hat with a yellow mane and braided tail glared at her, displeased.

"What?" the pink pony asks.

"Oh PffffffHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I get it Looking blue, because she's blue! HAHAHAHA!" A young blue bunny laughed out crazily making the pink pony smile...also making the young pink rabbit beside him roll her eyes.

"Hail travelers, I am Athena: Goddess of Wisdom. I shall be your guide in this quest." Athena announced. "You have been brought here to face one of 3 great quests in the Olympic games. Your first challenge is to collect this, from up there, and bring it to me." Athena says as she holds out a golden apple and she then threw it at the top of the tree.

"Sounds easy enough!" both a blue Pegasus with purple eyes and a rainbow mane and tail, and a teen with raven hear covered by a straw hat says in determination as the Pegasus prepared to zoom after it, and the boy prepared rolled his arm back preparing...to do something. Athena stopped both of them.

"Before you be rash, I suggest you think of a strategy, if you truly wish to get the prize." Athena says stopping them.

"What do you mean?" the green wearing plumber asks.

"If you truly wish to succeed in gaining your prize...you must all defeat or outwit the guardian of the Golden Apple tree: the 100 headed dragon, Ladon." Athena announces.

"A hundred headed dragon, WHAT?" Sora calls out. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu says in shock of the ground shaking.

"He has awaken." Athena simply says. "Ibid and I shall guide you at any way possible. Heroes...prepare for the worst." Athena says disappearing in plain sight when suddenly the tree itself began to shake wildly. Soon to everyone's surprise, the ground gave a vicious roar and suddenly rising up like crazy, dozens and dozens of golden dragon heads with beady red eyes began sprouting from the ground. Soon a tail began sprouting from the ground and curled around the tree. It was the notorious golden 100 headed monster: Ladon.

"Pretty steep challenge you're giving us, Athena. Literally slaying a 100 HEADED DRAGON FOR A FREAKING APPLE?!" a blonde haired teenage girl objected.

"Maybe if we feed Lucy, it'll leave us alone." the blue cat with angel wings says to his pink haired friend. Ah the blonde's name is Lucy.

"FOR ONCE, JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, CAT!" Lucy retorted.

"Professor..." the little boy in blue says scared, as the man in front him wearing all brown stood in front of him determinedly, with a long rapier in his hand.

"Stay back, Luke." the so called Professor says as he, Cloud, Link, the blue bunny, and the green haired man charged forward trying to fend off the dragon with their swords the green haired one LITERALLY has 3 swords: holding 2 of them, and one with his mouth and the blue bunny wielding a bamboo like sword. Soon one of the heads reacted and parried off their attacks. Soon the 4 sword bearers collided with the beast, making it bellow and roar.

"Stay behind with the kid, Mushroom. This won't take long." the Black Fungus says determinedly shocking Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"HEARTLESS CAN TALK!?" They shouted out in unison.

"Sure we can, but inferior idiots like you don't actually let us act long enough to say ANYTHING, why should we talk to you brats anyway, ESPECIALLY the Heartless slaughter himself" the fungus retorted talking to Sora almost as if he's poison. He then rushed to the tree along with the crowd.

"Heartless...slaughterer?" Sora repeated quietly. He then turned to the little white mushroom distance away from the key bearer who shyly turned away.

"LUFFY! STRETCH UP AND GET THE APPLE ALREADY!" The green-haired swordsman muffled out, gripping the sword with his teeth as he and many others were fending up the Ladon's many heads.

"Got it!" the straw hat sporting boy says as he rolled his arm around. " _ **Now Gum-Gum...**_ " Luffy called out before being stopped by the pink haired teen who was strangely being carried by his cat companion. They were both soaring high in the air.

"MOVE ASIDE, RUBBER BOY, THAT GOLDEN APPLE'S MINE!" The pink haired teen yelled out.

"Natsu, are you crazy?!" the black haired teen...with his shirt off, called out.

"Happy, drop me down!" Natsu called out to the blue cat carrying him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy complied happily as he dropped Natsu. While flying, Sora began noticing the teen began bursting into flames.

"But first thing's first, I'm gonna have grilled dragon TONIGHT!" Natsu yelled out as he aimed himself towards a dragon head fending off the three-sword styled swordsman. The dragon head took noticed and blew out a breath of fire at the teen. Smirking, the boy opened him mouth wide and to Sora's surprise, he began consuming the flames.

"Thanks for that! NOW, **_FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_** " Natsu yelled out as his his furst bursts into a proud fire, throwing a fist at the surprise dragon head slamming it downward to the ground dizzily. Fortunately for him, the golden apple fell to the ground the same time Natsu dropped to the ground.

"HA-HA! Golden apple's mine!" Natsu called out about to pick it up, but was taken by Pikachu.

"W-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YA STUPID RODENT!" Natsu yells back at Pikachu who had the golden Apple in his mouth. But suddenly a cyan colored aura began emanating it, and suddenly it flew away out of Pikachu's mouth. It was the pink bunny making the aura.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squealed in objection.

"I'll take that." she says spotting Athena at the other side of the garden...but suddenly as the apple dropped in her hand, something immediately snatched it and scampered off. It was a ferret like creature.

"HEY!" She retorted.

"HA! Sorry toots, Me and Dax are takin' the prize!" the ferret like creature wearing goggles yelled out scampering back to his owner: a green haired teen with long pointy ears wearing all blue mixed with brown, wearing tan shorts, and sole less boots.

"Good work, Dax. Let's get this to Athena." the teen says as he raced to the other side of the garden. The moment he reached the tree, his face abruptly met with a stop sign. It was Peacock holding it, while hanging down on the apple tree. The teen then fell and Peacock extended her arm and grabbed the apple.

"Much obliged, elf." Peacock says tipping her hat to him triumphantly holding the golden apple in her gloved hand. Suddenly a rainbow trail zoomed out of nowhere. Peacock's hand felt...lighter, she then looked up and noticed the golden apple was gone. She then looked up and noticed the Pegasus with the apple in her hooves.

"No, much obliged to YOU, kid." the rainbow mane Pegasus says slyly. She then felt the wind picking up altitude all of a sudden.

"Strange...there wasn't any wind reports." she says confused.

"BETTER CHECK AGAIN!" She the turns around and found Sora riding on his keyblade using his newfound magic spell: Wind. He was using the wind to glide through the air. He then took the apple straight out from Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"GOT IT!" Sora called out.

"Not quite, boy." Spooky called out as he flew and grabbed the apple out of the boy's hand. He then looks at the apple in distaste. "Golden Apple...seems quite familiar doesn't it? The sight of a golden fruit will always bring back memories of the accursed prison I was so finally freed from." Spooky says. He then took notice of a tractor beam swirling around the ghost.

"As much as we want to hear more about your 'prison' and all, we'll take the fruit to go." the oval shaped figure named Spiral called out.

"Hmrmp. I've been thinking...YEOUCH!" Spooky started before getting cut with a ninja star making him drop the golden apple, which was caught by the one who threw the ninja star.

"DON'T CARE!" Yuffie says as she gradually catches the apple. As she did that, Leon, Cloud, Link, and Vincent were busy chopping and shooting off most of the Ladon's heads.

"LINK WATCH OUT!" A pixie says swirling around Link as a he fended most of the dragon's bites with his shield.

"Not the time, Navi." Link called out.

"Get that apple to Athena, NOW! We'll handle things from here!" Leon called out as Yuffie saluted to the swordsman as he blasted the Ladon with a fireball from his gunblade.

"HAPPY, GET THAT APPLE!" Natsu called out.

"Aye, sir!" Happy says snatching the apple out of Yuffie's hand.

"Oh-ho not so fast, you stupid cat!" Yuffie says as she took out from her hand a dozen shurikens from her pocket, alarming Happy.

"WHAAAAA, SHE'S SCARY!" Happy says in surprise.

"HEY, HANDS OFF MY PAL!" Natsu called out to Yuffie charging up to her thrusting a fist. The female ninja took out her shurikens and prepared for what's to come. Suddenly, Natsu's fist was blocked by the leg of a blonde haired man with a curly eyebrow, wearing a black suit wearing an yellow shirt with a dark yellow tie.

"Hey, buzz off, dude! she's not even on your team" Natsu yelled.

"You have some nerve, kid. It's obvious you don't know how to properly treat a lady." the blonde haired man simply says.

"Treating a lady properly isn't the only thing he doesn't understand." Grey simply says.

"For once I agree." Lucy says in agreement.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy simply says.

"Look BUD, I don't have time to be scolded by some buzzkill about how to and how not to treat a lady, JUST MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN GET T-THE APPLE!" Natsu scolds at Sanji before noticing that the apple wasn't present. He then noticed the man in brown running to Athena with the apple.

"You should really listen to the chap, treating a lady properly is the key to being a proper gentleman!" the Professor yells back.

"Wow they're really treating this gentlemen thing too far...I wonder..." Lucy says as the girl hatched up a plan. She then turns to a man wearing black, hiding his face with a hood and a skull mask shooting at the Ladon with his twin guns. It's almost as if he's some sort of...reaper.

"Hey, Mr. Reaper, threaten me." Lucy says to the Reaper who stopped shooting and turned to her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"He's about to get that apple, do you want someone like him to win the Phil Cup?" she whispers to him.

"I don't care about winning or losing, but if you really insist, then SO BE IT." The Reaper says aiming his guns at the blonde haired girl who smirks before giving out a damsel in distress like scream.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP!" Lucy yells out grabbing many people's attention. Before Professor could even hand Athena the apple, he heard her scream from afar, and dashed off to her...instead of giving the apple to the goddess in blue.

Coming to her need, Sanji and the Professor glared at the Reaper preparing to attack him, with a glowing foot, and both the golden apple, and a shining rapier in hand. Lucy unbeknownst to the two smirked giving her side of the 'story' as Reaper simply showed no emotion.

"I-I was just asking for protection from the big bad dragon, when suddenly HE started threatening me and aiming his guns at me." Lucy dramatically says in a damsel in distress like manner.

"That's low, even for you, dude." Sanji says taking out a cigar and smoked from it.

"Taking out the competition, is that it?" the professor says shaking his head in disappointment.

"That was nothing more than mere play acting. THIS is 'taking out the competition.'" the Reaper says as he aimed his gun, not at Lucy, not at Sanji, not at the Professor, but instead at the defenseless White Mushroom who turned and in surprise, she noticed the Reaper aiming his twin guns at her.

 _BANG! BANG!_ Reaper then blasted two dark shadowy bullets from his guns. Hearing the gunshots, as he, Donald, and Goofy were busy slashing down the heads, Sora turned and noticed they were coming straight for her. It was weird...but he knows just what to do.

" _ **AERO!**_ " Sora yelled out as he held his keyblade up high and blasted it at the White Mushroom.

The scared little mushroom braced herself for what's to come. Not feeling anything, but a slight breeze, the Mushroom opened her eyes and noticed an aura around her...completely made by wind currents. Almost as if the currents were making a sort of shield. The wind was powerful enough to deflect the bullets back to the 4 to which they dodged it. Now Sora, Sanji, and Layton were glaring at the Reaper.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sanji yelled out.

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THE THING KILLED, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sora yelled out as well. The Reaper spoke not a word...he stayed emotionless...until he finally decides to say something to the boy.

"You have some gall, key bearer. Saving a worthless Heartless, just like that." the Reaper simply says. Suddenly the Black Fungus ran forward to the Reaper.

"HEY! She's my partner, back off!" the Fungus says standing up for the little mushroom.

"And what makes 'her' so special? I know all about you Heartless. You're nothing more than petty animals, who's only action is to feed on the hearts of many." the Reaper says as the Fungus shook his head in disapproval.

"BUT WE'RE DIFFERENT FROM THEM!" The fungus retorted.

"I don't care. And I'm sure no one will care that you dissipate into the darkness like the Heartless you are." Reaper says aiming his twin guns at the two.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sora yells blocking the Reaper's way.

" _ **Now Gum-Gum...**_ " Luffy yells out gaining Reaper and Sora's attention. He then extends his fist out. " _ **PISTOL!**_ " Luffy yells out as his fist stretch all the way to Reaper. As soon as his fist was closing in on him however...

" _ **Wraith Formation**_ " Reaper simply says as he disappeared in a cloud of shadow before Luffy could even land a punch on him. He vanished from the human eye.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks.

"Where'd he go?" Sora says looking around. Many of the contestants as well, unbeknownst to Layton though...a Koopa sneakily snatched an apple of from his hand...strangely the professor didn't even notice. More pressing matters were afoot.

"SHOW YOURSELF YA BASTARD!" Natsu called out.

"Tell me, key bearer. Don't you think it's a little too late to show some compassion to a Heartless?" the Reaper says as everyone turned and saw him sitting idly on top of the Golden Apple tree. They began to notice that the leaves of the tree itself began falling down...turning orange...and the bark turned into a darker color: it was wilting...could it be his doing?

"What do you, the one who's sole objection is to obliterate all Heartless see in these two mere weaklings. They are all spores of the darkness, desired to only plant seeds of discord wherever they go. So why protect them?" Reaper asks. Sora just didn't want to hear anymore.

"BECAUSE!" Sora pipes up gaining both the Reaper and the 2 mushrooms' attention. "You can see it yourself, Reaper. These two Heartless, they're different from the rest. They have a conscious, they have feelings, they actually have...well things that other Heartless lack. I...I'm not sure just what it is, but...I just know there's something from within that makes these two special." Sora says defending the two Heartless. Everyone looked at the boy in shock.

"Sora..." Leon says.

"Sora...?" Donald repeats.

"Pika...?" Pikachu mused.

"You have enough good in your heart to even defend a Heartless?" Cloud says to himself reluctantly.

"Leon...remember when I asked you...are all Heartless bad?" Sora asks Leon who was still in a bit of surprise.

"Uh...yeah." Leon replied back.

"Well, I think I just found my answer. Maybe not all of them are so bad. Because maybe...there's a special case...that some of them...COULD HAVE HEARTS!" Sora says as he turned to the two mushrooms who only looked at him in surprise. Suddenly the Reaper then approached him with his emotionless glare through his skull mask.

"And that's your answer, kid?" Reaper asks.

"Yes." Sora replies.

"Hmm. Fine then, if that's the way you want it." the Reaper says as he finally got off the wilting apple tree. Surprisingly, the moment he got off, was the moment it started to regrow. They couldn't see it, but Reaper was actually glaring at Sora.

"You better watch yourself, boy. The moment the Keyblade chose you...was the moment Death followed. My master...he will be hungry for you, his hunger won't satisfy...he NEEDS you. And when the time comes, he will CLAIM you." Reaper tells Sora pointing at him. Looking at him in confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sora asks.

"Reaper, I think that's overdoing it..." Lucy replies to the Reaper who then stares emptily at her.

"You STILL think this is a game? You're just as naïve as him. But death isn't looking for you...not yet." Reaper says making Lucy a bit nervous. Soon Natsu caught wind of what's going on, and raced back to Lucy to protect her from the Reaper.

"HEY, BACK OFF! What's with you chumps going after my friends?! Fairy Tail ain't a place ANYONE will want to mess with. So YOU'RE the one who better watch out, BUCKO." Natsu says to the Reaper who didn't even flinch. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the Reaper in confusion. Even Ladon stopped attacking.

"Pathetic, is it not? You, all of you and your so powers, it's funny to think that you can win every battle. I used to think that as well. But no matter who you are...or how strong you are... **Death. Walks among you.** " Reaper says as he turning into black mist and began flying off into the orange horizon as everyone looked up in confusion.

* * *

 _Back in the Coliseum_

Back in the coliseum everyone looked at the screen with...unsure of how or WHAT to feel. Especially the Toon Squad. There was so much that the Reaper said that...surprises the Toon Squad to no end...maybe even scared them. The coliseum was quiet, everyone's mouths were agape, even Phil and Hercules'

"Uh...I want to say something...but I can't really muster up the courage to say it." Golly says.

"I'm sure you'll have something to KATCHUP on, ZING!" Tux quipped earning a glare from Dolly once more. "Kidding, I'm kidding...I'm pretty shook as you guys.

"Sora..." Jiminy simply says.

"Miiiiiime mime..." Mime Jr. mused.

* * *

 _Back at the Garden_

Surprisingly as everything went quiet, and as night began to fall, the 100 headed dragon Ladon...didn't have the urge to fight anymore. After the constant slashing of swords, guns, magic, and...well bamboo, he just didn't have the energy to fight once more, not after what happened. The Ladon decided to leave the contestants be and decided to sink back into the golden apple tree down under the ground, to rest. Ibid then flies to the center of the apple tree where Athena was standing once again.

"The monster...it decides to sleep, now that night befell the garden." Athena says.

"Sooo...who won?" Pacman asks.

"Them." Athena simply says raising the golden apple in her hand, to which she then lowered her hand to the Koopalings who the leader of the pack smirked at the Professor, specifically. Layton in surprise finally noticed the golden apple was out of his hand.

"Oh dear..." Professor Layton says bashfully.

"It's ok, Professor. I'm sure there will be next time, yes?" the Professor's partner assured.

"Yes, there will be a next time for you, Professor." Athena assured. "You have all done well participating the race for the golden apple, as well as the quest to vanquish the 100 headed dragon, Ladon. You will receive you Phil Cup plaques upon return to the Coliseum. However...5 teams will not be so fortunate. The notorious Reaper is assured to be one of them, for forfeit." Athena explains.

"So he's called the Reaper..." Sora muses.

"What a jerk." Yuffie sighed.

"Still...why would he just up and forfeit like that? It still seems a little suspicious." Tails pondered a bit.

"It does seem suspicious, but hey, he's gone now. And since he forfeited, there's no need to worry about him, anymore. And if he comes back with more trouble, we'll be ready for him, we got many of the strongest warriors here." Link assured Tails.

"I guess you're right." Tails sighed. Next to him was Erza the scarlet haired teenage girl who was with the Fairy Tail guild. She herself was pondering over something. Her teammates took notice of it.

"Hey, what's a matter, Erza?" Natsu asks.

"What the fox says is true. That man does seem suspicious...why would he participate only to attack the teammates and then just...leave?" Erza says perplexed...but still kept a stern stare.

"And more importantly, how does he know so much about that kid and his weapon?" Grey adds pointing to Sora as he was confronting Pikachu, Donald and Goofy.

"And who's this 'master' he spoke of?" Lucy adds as well.

"And what the heck ARE those things?" Natsu adds pointing at the two mushroom Heartless. The Black Fungus was patting the White Mushroom in comfort. The other three rolled their eyes at the boy. It's clear they know what they are...but not Natsu.

"THEY'RE HEARTLESS YOU IDIOT! Y'KNOW ONE OF THE THINGS THAT ATTACKED THE GUILD?!" Grey yelled out.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE CALLED?! I THOUGHT THOSE WERE BIG ASS BUG!" Natsu retorted.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!" Grey objected.

"YOU WANNA GO PAL?!" Natsu retorted bursting into flames.

"DON'T TEST ME! I _WILL_ KICK YOUR ASS!" Grey says as a cold sensation was emanating around him. Suddenly Erza got in the middle of this...grabbed both of their heads, and smashed them against each other with great force making the two fall down in pain.

"That's enough." Erza says bluntly. Soon all the contestants took notice of the boat that dropped them off returning to shore. Athena then stands in the middle of the Golden Apple Tree, once again fully bloomed.

"Fellow challengers, this has been a momentous day for you all, I'm sure. You have shown your valor and your wits through the challenge before you. But be forewarned, the Pegasus Cup, and the Hercules Cup will be your greatest quests yet. There will be challenges that will truly test not only your limits, but the bond between all teammates and friends. But as long as you keep a sturdy heart, and as long as you stay true to all around you, including your enemies, then you will not be defeated." Athena motivated. Some contestants were motivated...some were just bored.

"Boooooooring..." Peacock simply says lazily as she was the first to jump on the ship.

"Heroes, remember this, not for the games, but for everywhere you go: a true hero is not measured by the size of their strength...but by the strength of their heart." Athena says. Those words specifically had an impact more on Sora more than others.

" _Is that what it means to be a hero?_ " Sora says in deep thought. He then remembered earlier today.

 _Flashback_

 _"You tried your best, Sora. As long as the block is still there, you're able to go again maybe tomorrow." Link cheered._

 _"WHY'D YOU GO IN THERE ANYWAY? I get you like to show off, but SERIOUSLY?" Donald scolded at the boy. Sora then gave out a sigh._

 _"I...I just wanted to see if I'm strong enough to be a true hero. Some true hero I am." Sora said sulking. The Toon Squad looked at the boy in concern._

 _"Aww, you don't need to make a dent on some stone to prove you're a hero. Why, you're a hero in my book" Goofy piped up patting Sora on the shoulder. Jiminy then joined Goofy and sat on the boy's shoulder._

 _"And mine too. And that's the same for Leon, for Alice, for Cloud, and for Tarzan. You don't need strength to prove that you're a hero. It takes the goodness in your heart, to be a hero. I can't pinpoint what exactly, but I think there's something you have that no hero doesn't." Jiminy explained._

 _"You guys really mean it?" Sora said hopefully._

 _"You betcha!" the Warners said in unison. Sora then looked down on the floor...then raised it up showing a hopeful smile on his face._

 _Flashback end_

" _Not measured by the size of their strength...but by the strength of their heart._ " Those words were echoing throughout Sora's head.

"SORA!" Donald yelled out gaining the boy's attention, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, guys." Sora says bashfully.

"Ya blacked out a bit, ya feelin' ok?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." Sora replies. Suddenly the horn of the ship was heard, the three noticed many of the contestants were already on the ship. It's time to depart back to Olympus.

"Well, let's get going. We wouldn't want to get left behind, right?" Donald says to the boy.

"Yeah...yeah, let's get going." Sora says docking the ship, but not before taking one last look at Athena, who watched the contestants sail away back to their destination. Sora then took notice of the stars floating up in the night sky. He found one blinking out...it just, makes him think about a the worlds out there. Believe it or not, as curious as he was about these other worlds...he wasn't so reluctant to explore them compared to now.

 _Flashback_

 _"Soooo Kairi's home is somewhere, right?" Sora asked looking up at the majestic purple skies and the setting sun. Not only him, but Riku and Kairi followed his lead and sat on the raft together, looking at the sunset._

 _"Could be. But we'll never know just by staying here. We've got to know where she came from, and why we're here." Riku said dismissively._

 _"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked._

 _"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied._

 _"So...suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. Only Riku pondered at that one question_

 _"I...I guess I hadn't really thought about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...and ours is just a piece of something greater. So, we could've just easily ended up on somewhere else, right?" Riku explained._

 _"I don't know." Sora said dismissively leaning on the bow of the raft._

 _"Exactly." Riku retorted. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing, it's just the same old stuff, so let's just go."_

 _"You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" Kairi asked._

 _"Thanks to you, Kairi. If you hadn't come to the island, I never would have thought there were other worlds out there. We would've spent the rest of our lives in this unchanged scenery. Kairi, thank you" Riku answered looking to the necklace Kairi was tinkering with._

 _"You're welcome." Kairi said._

 _Flashback end_

 _"Riku...Kairi...at first I was always so reluctant about the idea of going to other worlds. But now...I've really embraced it...but still, it's not the same without you guys. But as long as I have the keyblade, I WILL find you, guys._ " Sora says determinedly as he was gripping the keyblade in his hand.

* * *

 _Back at the Coliseum_

Upon arrival back at the coliseum, the first thing our contestants found was the Coliseum illuminated in bright flames as the moonlit night was shown out in the night sky. Not only that, but the cheering of the audience for the arrival and return of our heroes, and Phil and Hercules arriving with a total of 15 Phil Cup plaques on the ground. Phil then announced the teams upon arrival.

" **HELLOOOOO AND WELCOME BACK, HEROES! I sure hope Athena treated ya well, aw who am I kidding, we saw the whole thing, Of COURSE Athena treated ya well!** " Phil announced.

" **That being said through their trickery, let's give it up for the Koopalings for retrieving the Golden Apple and handing it to the old bat. Therefore they go on to the Pegasus cup. As well as the rest of ya who's shown on the screen!** " Phil announced as the Projection Gummi then projected the names going on to the Pegasus Cup.

 _ **The Koopalings  
**_ _Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O, Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwick von Koopa, _

**_Toon Squad_** _  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Pikachu  
_

 ** _Team Sonic  
_** _Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, & Miles Tails Prower_ _  
_

 ** _The Wayward Trio  
_** _Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, & Vincent Valentine  
_

 ** _Peackock n'_ _Crew  
_** _Peacock, Avery, Andy Anvil, & Tommy Ten-Tons  
_

 ** _Hero of_ _Hyrule_ _  
_** _Link & Navi_

 ** _The Sword_ _Collector_ _  
_** _The Duelist_

 ** _The Elements of Harmony  
_** _Applejack, Rainbow Dash, & Pinkie Pie_

 ** _The Puzzle Solvers  
_** _Professor Layton & Luke Triton_

 ** _The Straw Hat_ _Pirates_ _  
_** _Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, & Black Foot Sanji_

 ** _The Mario Bros.  
_** _Mario & Luigi_

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild  
_** _Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet & Happy_

 ** _The_ _Ghoststoppers_ _  
_** _Pacman, Spiral, & Cylindria_

 ** _Team Yuffie  
_** _Squall Lionheart & Yuffie Kisaragi_

 ** _Yin & Yang  
_** _Yin & Yang_

The crowd went wild as the screen projected their favorite heroes back again for the next upcoming quest. Most of them especially the Toon Squad is a bit disappointed being a handful of players didn't have what it took to join in on the next cup. Especially the two...special Heartless cases.

"Gawrsh...those Heartless ain't comin' back?" Goofy says as he turned to them and the two gave a sigh in unison.

"OH DAGNABBIT!" The ferret like creature named Daxter sighed. "Ah well, can't win em all, huh, Jak?" he says to his companion who nodded his head in agreement.

" **Congrats to the 15 goin' on to the Pegasus Cup, and the 5 who didn't, as the saying goes 'you don't have to go home, but ya can't stay here. And a good thing too, those two bozos were really creeping me out.** " Phil says, luckily Reaper wasn't here, but Spooky was.

" **And with that, the first day of the Olympics have met its end. We'll give you all a chat all around the globe to tell ya when the next games will come in. All Phil Cup winners, come up and grab your plaques, and we'll see ya next time!** " Phil says as the crowd went wild and cheered for the heroes who won the Phil Cup. Iggy, leader of the Koopalings was given a Phil Cup trophy along with his plaque as a mark of their victory. Meanwhile Spooky looked at the contestants in displease.

"I'll highly regard that. Pitiful really, I was truly looking forward for getting my revenge on the pac PEST for good. But it seems, I'll have to take it out on the key bearer...yes, Maleficent would very well prefer that." Spooky says to himself.

* * *

 _Coliseum Gates_

As the night befell the land everyone was either going home, or talking with their favorite heroes and warriors, or simply staying to watch tonight's sword tournament, Sora, Donald, and Goofy regrouped with the rest of the Toon Squad and they simply went to find the steps to Thebes to simply find where they docked the Gummi Ship.

"Quite the show you put, out there, huh Sora?" a familiar voice called out to the Toon Squad. They turned around and noticed the Drifter once again caught by the tip of the sword of one of the giant golden statues standing by the entrance to the coliseum. They then approached him.

"You really know how to get yourself stuck easily, don't you?" Golly sighed as he took out his arrow once more and shot it at the Drifter's coat.

"It's not my fault, you know...I just go wherever the wind takes me, simple as that." Drifter says as he was once again being yanked down to our heroes. At the last minute, the wind picked up blowing the Drifter around as he finally landed on the steps of the coliseum.

"That was quite a beautiful display you put out there for the stars to see. What do you see in those two Heartless? I honestly don't care...I'm just curious." the Drifter asks as Sora sighed heavily.

"It's just...everyone sees Heartless as threats and pests. I get that they are since I experienced it first hand, but those two Heartless...they're...they're different. I don't know if it's possible, but, I think they have hearts." Sora says.

"You shouldn't get so cozy with your enemies. You don't know the first thing about an them...you get too cozy with them, and the next minute, they strike." the Drifter says making Sora think a bit as he turned to him in concern.

"Drifter...did that happen to you?" Sora asks. Suddenly the Drifter's causal smile lowered a bit.

"Well...I don't have it in my guts to tell you otherwise." the Drifter sighed.

"What happened?" Dot asks. He gave out a big sigh...until he told the toons a tale.

"Let me tell ya a bit about me, kids. I used to be one of the greatest swordsmen this world has ever seen, and not only that but my blacksmith skills were skilled to a T. I used to be like you: young, alive, powerful. Sometimes I get cozy around my enemies, only to strike them down without them looking.

"What happened?" Crocco asks.

"Well, I got into a fight with a stranger who's swordsmanship skills were on par with mine...or at least I didn't think so until we battled. Long story short...he won, and as his prize, he all my swords, including the one I favored the most. Yep, he was probably one of the greatest swordsman out here." the Drifter says suddenly gaining the attention of a certain green haired man.

"And who might that be, if I may bother to ask?" Zoro says abruptly as he approached the group. The Drifter chuckled.

"Roronoa Zoro, himself. You're one of those fellows on a quest to earn the title of World's Greatest Swordsman. Oh how deluded you are to think you'll go to such a feat." Drifter says as Zoro simply glared at him.

"My dream is not a delusion. My choice is clear, and I don't need some washed up swordsman telling me such a thing!" Zoro retorted, but the Drifter simply looked at him.

"You're saying this because whatever dream you had, was washed up by some shoddy swordsman. If you think this 'Duelist' is the strongest around here, then YOU'RE sorely mistaken." Zoro retorted.

"Oh? And what are you saying?" the Drifter challenges calmly.

"That I am Roronoa Zoro. I have been face to face with the one who TRULY titles himself as the World's Greatest Swordsman, and I will defeat this sword collecting 'Duelist'" Zoro declared. Soon determinedly Sora joined in.

"And I am Sora...I haven't been well...trained by anyone, but I'm gonna help him defeat the Duelist, and I'm gonna return all the swords back to their rightful owners, including yours. We ALL will!" Sora declared.

"WAK?!" Donald objected.

"Of course!" Goofy says agreeing. the Drifter only chuckled.

"You know...maybe you aren't as self-absorbed as I thought most warriors would be. Or maybe your not...but by all means, do what you want. Or don't...I don't care." the Drifter simply says as the wind began picking up again, blowing the Drifter away once again.

"That guy is REALLY bizarre." Dolly says.

"Hey, kid. Are you sure you want to get involved with someone like him?" Zoro asks.

"I saw him looking at me during the games. And if what the Drifter says is right and he challenges for swords, then he must want to challenge me sooner or later, for this." Sora says as the keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora looked at it mysteriously.

"Pretty interesting weapon. You used it to slash down the Ladon, right?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"You must really favor it." the swordsman says.

"More like the other way around." Sora says bashfully.

"Well, just don't lose it. That sword is a valuable peace, of your worth. Without a favored weapon...no one will know who you are. No one will know your deeds. Trust me on this, kid." Zoro warns as he began walking away.

"You must really know allot about swords, mister! Maybe after the next cup, you can tell me more?" Sora yelled out before the green-haired swordsman stopped.

"Sure, I could use someone to teach for once." Zoro says casually as he walked down the steps down to Thebes. Sora smiled.

"HEY!" Suddenly a familiar high pitched but...gruff voice called out. The Toon Squad turned and noticed the two Mushroom Heartless approaching them. Of course the small white one stood behind the Heartless taller than her.

"Listen..." the Fungus says trying to find the words. "W-what you said before...thanks." he simply said to Sora.

"It's...no biggie, it really isn't..." Sora says.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you when the games started...alright? It's just...it's hard for me to talk to you, of all people and especially someone who can wield THAT." The Fungus says pointing at the keyblade.

"How does everyone know about the keyblade so much? Aren't I the wielder?" Sora objected. The Fungus sighed at the boy.

"You're not the only wielder, kid. There are others out there...others that are much more ruthless than you. Others that see ALL Heartless as the foes. We mushrooms...well we're different. We're not as hostile, and we're much more patient than our brethren, but you ignorant key bearers don't listen!" the Fungus says to which he then disappeared leaving the White Mushroom alone. The Toon Squad only looked at she was fidgeting and shaking like crazy...Needless to say, she was scared.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Sora says as she began shaking even more the moment he stepped forward. Catching the Mushroom off guard, Sora extended a hand.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Sora says. The little Mushroom, slowly stepped forward and slowly and carefully she extended her...well nub like hand to Sora. Sora slowly gripped it and shook her hand.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco." Sora introduces.

"T-that's...that's a lot of people..." she says in a high but soft voice.

"WAK, SHE CAN TALK, TOO!?" Donald yelled out, startling the little Heartless, making her disappear.

"WAIT!" Sora says, but he didn't even have a chance to get her. Sora then glared at Donald who laughed bashfully.

"S-sorry, about that...again." Donald sighed.

"It's fine." Sora sighed. "Well, we better go back and see if that black hole's been formed yet." Sora says as the Toon Squad sighed and went down one by one to the long stairway back to Thebes. Suddenly something caught Sora's ear, it was the same teleportation sound he's familiar to when Heartless approach. He went back up and noticed the White Mushroom coming back to him.

"H-h-h-Hana..." she says to him.

"Huh?" Sora asks.

"M-my name is...Hana...and my brother's name...is Saku." she repeats and disappears back into the darkness. He now knows the name of the two mushrooms.

"Hana...and Saku..." Sora echoed.

* * *

 _The Arena_

Back inside the Olympus Arena, the entire place was completely empty, both the braziers illuminating throughout the coliseum, and the large brazier glowing in the very middle of the place. Suddenly all the candles except the one large brazier went out in a flash. And only one lone person was entering and standing in the empty arena. It was Hades.

"So, the flame's been set, and the games have begun, beautiful. That means, it's almost time until my plan comes set, in stone." Hades says as he walked around the arena alone with his thoughts.

"Next game, that Duelist is gonna put the kibosh on that stupid swordsman, and my old friend's gonna have himself another minion." Hades monologue as he disappeared and appeared on top of the large towering brazier and leaned on it.

"HA! I don't need that clumsy witch to tell me what to do, when I have the perfect ace in the hole. This time...Wonderbreath and the kid are going down. FOR. GOOD." Hades says. He then turns to the viewers themselves and says this.

"Well, well, well, I hope you like the story so far. Because trust me when I say this: This...is a story you do **NOT** wanna miss out on." Hades says as the scene pans down on the dark gates below him. Suddenly illuminous iris less blue eyes were seen on the other side of the gates.

* * *

 **HI! I am sorry for leaving you out like this. For starters for the first half of the month I was trying to find a charger to keep my laptop alive, and I finally found one, the sole reason why I wasn't updating for a while. Let me just say this...this chapter...was actually a really hard one to write. My goal is to make this fanfic as original as possible, and to start with that I will completely remake all the cups because they're more than just mere Heartless battles. And each character you see here will have some interaction with Sora during the next 3 cups. And added some Heartless OC's because I always thought the Heartless specifically the mushroom heartless were SOOOOOOO CUTE in the first game. Therefore, Hana and Saku were born. Hana = Blossom in Japanese, and Saku = Bloom in Japanese. Cringe I know, anyway I hope this wasn't as underwhelming as my FIRST Olympus chapter, and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. And to show my appreciation, you shall get a DOUBLE chapter.**

 **Next chapter which will come in shortly, our heroes will be spending there time in the sandy kingdom of Agrabah. Until next time everyone, PEACE!**


	17. Agrabah I: Arabian Nights

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Agrabah**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **Arabian Nights(Aladdin, 1992)  
**_ _ **Feat. Peddler**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **One Jump Ahead(Aladdin, 1992)  
Feat. Aladdin, Guards, & the People of Agrabah**_

 _ **One Jump Ahead Reprise(Aladdin, 1992)  
Feat. Aladdin**_

 _ **These Palace Walls(Aladdin Broadway, 2011)  
Feat. Jasmine, Queen Minnie, & Daisy **_

_**Diamond in the Rough(Aladdin Broadway, 2011)  
Feat. Aladdin, Jafar, & Iago**_

Finally, flying off again, after their victory over the Coliseum, our heroes sit down in the flight deck, with Phil Cup plaque at hand, as the speed off to the next world. Warping through the wormhole, our heroes found themselves in more...unfamiliar sets of stars. Sora then looked at the window once again seeing the beautiful stars twinkling, shining the way through the darkness of this space. But the boy also took note of the many stars out there blinking out of the sky. That's not good.

"More and more stars are blinking out, guys. Does that mean more worlds fallen into darkness?" Sora asked the duck pilot in concern. Donald looked at the boy in worry as well.

"It looks like it. We gotta find the king and save these worlds fast. Before anymore worlds are taken." Donald suggested in concern. Soon the duck then noticed something off in the distance. It was, another world. A world quite peculiar. This planet was completely covered in sand, and we have a large stone palace towering the planet. Below it is what seems to be a lion's head of sorts.

"Now look at that planet! Do ya think the King's down there?" Goofy asked as Chip and Dale looked at the data Gummi showing a holograph of the world and its details.

"According to the data, this world is called Agrabah. Just like Deep Jungle and its vibrant green that is the jungle, this world is a completely bright world located in the deserts." Chip read outloud.

"Mmmmmmm, I could go for some dessert about now." Crocco mused.

"Not DESSERTS, Desert. As in sand. The world's a kingdom in the sands.

"Ah, so that's our theme huh? I can dig it." Yakko said casually.

"Well, there's an alarming percentage of Heartless down there. Someone must be controlling them. Let's head down there and check it out, huh?" Donald said as everyone nodded. Soon the duck flew the ship down the sandy world. What secrets will come down there? We shall see.

* * *

The scene of this world starts off in a desert, an endless sea of sand as the shining sunset shines down on this endless sea. It was empty, all except one person, a familiar silver haired boy as he was walking aimlessly through the desert. Embarrassingly enough, the boy lost track of all his comrades and now he's simply trying to make his way back to the world's city. Maleficent has not taught him much yet, including how to make a portal to darkness just yet, so the boy had to rough it.

As he was walking through the desert he noticed something in the distance as the sandstorm toned down. The only thing he could make out are the vultures pecking on something. Curious as to what it was, the boy ran to the vultures to approach their prey. The moment they saw the boy running their way, the vultures fled. To his surprise, it was a strange small blue jackal creature sleeping. It had a black mask with dog like ears attached to it, a collar on its neck, cat like ears on the top of him, patches of black on its torso with a tail, and jet black feet, and round ovals on his hands. It doesn't seem to be fairing well.

"Hmm..it could be exhaustion." Riku says as he took out his keyblade. " **Water.** " Riku called out as water began leaking out of his keyblade as drips and drips of water began raining down upon the poor canine. Soon the canine's eyes began opening slowly.

"Rio..lu?" the canine said meekly as he began rising up from his spot on twos. The creature began looking at Riku in confusion.

"Riolu?" the canine said.

"I see...so you must be one of those Pokémon, aren't you?" Riku asked the creature.

"Riolu!" The Riolu says nodding his head in approval.

" _So, his name's Riolu. But I wonder, what's a little guy like him doing all the way out here? Could it be, that's where he was sent to after his world disappeared?_ " Riku says alone in his thoughts. Soon his thoughts were sent to a halt as he heard a slow rumbling. He then looked and saw the Riolu's stomach was growling like a bear's roar.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Riku chuckled as Riolu giggled scratching his head, bashfully.

" _I've got to get to the city. There has to be someway to get there before nightfall._ " Riku said to himself. Suddenly to his surprise, he heard something, the munching of sand. He then looked in the distance and as the sandstorm dissipated, he noticed a man approaching the silver-haired boy and Pokémon approaching them, riding on his camel. A peddler.

"Ah, so it truly wasn't a mirage." the man says approaching the two.

"Greetings my friends, the desert doesn't seem like a place to get lost in, now is it?" the peddler says as the boy and Pokémon looked at him in confusion. Riku then decided to approach the small man.

"If it's the same with you, sir, him and I would like to t-" Riku asked but was stopped by the peddler.

"Say no more, my friend, for with great age comes with wisdom. You seek the means of travel into the city, yes?" the Peddler asked as Riku and Riolu nodded their heads yes.

"Yes, and I'm willing to pay any munny for transport, but please, this Riolu and I need to go the city and quick, for something to eat." Riku asked humbly.

"Now, now, my child, there's no need payment...yet." the peddler says as he motioned Riku and the Riolu to hop aboard the camel. "We shall talk of payment when we get to the city, but for now hop aboard my friends, these Arabian nights...they get cold" the peddler says as Riku and Riolu hopped on the camel and looked at the merchant in confusion.

"Arabian...nights?" Riku asked as the camel began riding off into the endless deserts.

 _World Name: Agrabah_

 _ **Peddler:** Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam_

 _Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey it's home_

 _When the winds from the east, and the suns from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right_

 _Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian Night_

Soon the scene zooms to a small village in the distance, and a large palace towering the village entirely, it was the exotic land...of Agrabah. The village even at the dusk of night, is still lively as ever. As the scene zooms through the city and as the street performer spits out a great blast of fire.

 _Arabian Nights~  
Like Arabian Days~_

 _More often then not,  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways~_

 _Arabian Nights~  
Neath Arabian Moons~_

 _A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard_ _  
Out there on the dunes..._

Soon the Peddler leaves his camel, to which it slumps down in exhaustion, making the blue robed small man slide down on it oh so easily. Soon Riku carried Riolu off the camel as the Peddler then acknowledges and turned to them in welcome.

"Ah, salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please come closer." the peddler greeted as the Riolu completely zooms to his face, extremely closing up on him.

"Too close...a little too close." The Peddler stifled as Riolu slowly stepped back.

"There! Now then, welcome to Agrabah...city of mystery...of enchantment..." The peddler greeted as he slid back to his exhausted camel. Suddenly out of nowhere the man pulled out stuff from his pocket all willy nilly, until...somehow? it turned into his very own stand with a banner saying 'SALE'.

"And the finest merchandise this town has ever known, on sale today! Come on down heh." the peddler said extremely fast as Riku looked at him in confusion. He then took out a strange contraption from one of the shelves.

"Look at this, yes hehehe! Combination hookah and coffee maker, it can also make Juliann fries." the Peddler said as he placed a potato down below the contraption, and at an instant it indeed turned into fries. He then slid those fries aside and began banging the contraption.

"It will not break...it will not b-" the peddler said...when...well... "It broke." he said bluntly throwing it aside. He then took a small white box.

"Look at this...I have never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous dead sea Tupperware. Listen," the peddler said slightly opening the box and did a raspberry quick. "Ah, still good." the Peddler sighed in relief. Soon with a sigh, Riku then began to walk off before being stopped by the little man.

"Wait, don't go!" the peddler pestered with a smirk on his face. "I can see that you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider...this." the peddler said as he took from his sleeve a golden lamp shining in the moonlit night.

"A lamp?" Riku asked.

"Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not outside...but what is inside that counts." The peddler said mysteriously.

"Look, I appreciate all this, I really do, but I have other places I need to be." Riku says as he once again tried to leave, but was stopped by the peddler.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, like this lamp was more than what he seemed...a Diamond in the Rough." the peddler said. Now the boy was intrigued.

"Riolu...?" Riolu asked curiously.

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" the Peddler asked.

"I...suppose I've got some spare time." Riku said curiously.

"It begins, on a dark night..." the Peddler started shooting what appears to be stars from the lamp. Stars...that belonged to the night sky of the next scene.

* * *

 _Far in the Desert_

" _Where a dark man waits...with a dark purpose..."_ the peddler narrated.

The twinkling night seemed peaceful...but not as peaceful as the scene to come. The scene starts in a dune hill. A man...no a familiar man on top of a horse with a parrot joined on his shoulder. Joining him was a familiar green and yellow beast, and a familiar red cat awaits as a camel rides towards the trio. It was a small man wearing what would be peasant clothing. He then approached the trio towering him.

"You. Are late." the robed wizard said lowly.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one." the thief said.

"You have it then?" Jafar asked.

"I had to slit a few throats, but I've got it." the thief said taking from his pocket a half of what appears to be a golden scarab. Jarfar reached for it, but the thief pulled it back before he could take it.

"Ah, ah, ah...the treasure...?" the thief said smugly.

"SQUAK!" The parrot squawked and snatched the golden scarab half from the thief's hand and dropped it to Jafar's hand instead.

"Trust me, my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you." Jafar assured.

"WAK! What's coming to you!" the parrot mimicked as the shrouded sorcerer took out from his robe another golden scarab. As two pieces meet with each other, immediately the scarab glowed and flew off quickly, alarming Jafar and the others.

"QUICKLY! FOLLOW THE TRAIL! GET ON, YOU TWO!" Jafar yelled as Katz hopped on Jafar's black horse. Soon the vizier then hastily smacked his staff on Bowser's head making the beast go in his shell and spin around like crazy. Soon camel, horse, and shell were suddenly racing through the desert for the race to the golden scarab as in was flying at a rapid pace.

" _ **FASTER!**_ " Jafar yelled out as they all sped faster. Soon the group took notice of the scarabs splitting in half again, and landed on a large sand hill. It's almost as if they were making golden eyes. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, the ground began to shake and shiver. Soon erupting from the sands were piercing white eyes surprising the horse and camel making the thief, Jafar, and Cats side off, almost blown away by the mini sandstorm it's making. Finally the sand started to form into a face align with the white eyes. A puma face. Soon the sand stopped blowing, and the sand made puma head opened its mouth showing nothing but orange glowing through.

Jafar knows what it means.

"At last...After all my years of searching...the Cave of Wonders." Jafar mused. Soon dizzily coming to the group Bowser and Katz looked at the structure in awe.

"WAK! Cave of Wonders!" the parrot screeched.

"By Allah..." the thief whispered in awe.

"hmm..." Katz mused in interest. Jafar then grabbed the thief by the collar.

"Now, then, remember: Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but LAMP...is mine." Jafar ordered and threw the pudgy thief down as he smirked at the cave itself.

"WAK! THE LAMP! WAK THE LAMP!" Iago screeched, but as the thief's back was turned, the parrot started to talk...in sentences. "Geez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" the parrot asked in a pretty snarky tone.

"I gotta agree with birdbrain, here." Bowser whispered.

"Shh. Both of you." Jafar said as the thief was not confronting the large puma head. He looked down and noticed the tounge formed into a long set of stairs. But the moment the thief took a step, wind blew the thief out of the cave and to the ground.

" _Who disturbs by slumber._ " the cave echoed out.

"It is-it is I: Cassim...a humble thief." the thief bowed to the cave.

" _Know this: only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough._ " the cave explained in a bellowing growl. The thief then turned to Jafar for what to do next.

"What are you waiting for? Go in!" Jafar hustled. Carefully the thief Cassim took only one step into the staircase, and embracing on what's to come...soon...nothing came. Lucky him. That being said the thief continued downwards into the c-

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " The cave bellowed out as more rumbling occurred as if an earthquake hit. Quickly with a scream, the thief was just about to run out of the cave, but before he could the puma snapped his jaw closed with a thunderous boom as sand shockwaved throughout the area.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jafar echoed through the earth trembling. Soon the 4 took notice of the cave sinking back down, forming into a sand hill once again.

" _Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough_ " the cave echoed before vanishing, and the two scarab halves rolled down the sand. Soon Bowser picked both pieces up for Jafar as the robed man then turned and noticed Katz and Iago rising up from the sand.

"I can't believe, I just don't believe it! We're NEVA gonna get a hold of that STUPID lamp, Just forget it! Look at this-look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm MOLTING!" the parrot complained loudly flying back to Jafar's side, taking notice of Bowser covering his ears.

"Someone's REALLY gotta put a muzzle on that loud beak of yours! It's like a dying rat when you talk." Bowser complained.

"SHUT UP!" the parrot retorted flying straight to Bowser's face...the beast took the initiative and eat the parrot whole.

"Spit him out, Bowser. He maybe a pain, but he's still a useful adversary." Jafar said calmly. Bowser sighed spitting out the red parrot, who was now covered in the beast's drool.

"DEEEEEEESGUSTING." The parrot said flapping like crazy as drool flew everywhere as he flew back to Jafar's side.

"Patience, Iago, patience." Jafar said taking the scarab pieces from Bowser. "Cassim was obviously less than worthy."

"There's a surprise." Bowser simply said.

"Ya know, I think he's on to something here! There's a big surprise, right there! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from THAT surprise! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WE got a big problem here, a big-" Iago complained as Jafar then clamped the talkative parrot's beak to stop him from talking.

"And once we have the lamp, the djinn inside shall grant us all 3 wishes desired. I trust you understand the mission at hand, Jafar: we must find this world's keyhole and-" Katz started but was stopped by Jafar.

"Yes, I understand. But I must plan as well. Surely you must understand, with her or without her, Agrabah will surely be ours when we collect both the lamp...and the keyhole." Jafar stated as Bowser slapped his head in disappointment.

"Did you forget? To open the door, we need all 7 Princess of Light. Any fewer is useless, Maleficent said." Bowser said.

"Well, if the Princess is indeed needed, we'll collect her in the most opportune time. But for now it seems...only one may enter. I must find this one...this...Diamond in the Rough." Jafar said determinedly.

* * *

 _Daytime in the City of Agrabah_

In the daytime as the bright Arabian sun shines down below, our heroes enter the area as they look in awe at the bustling city that is...Agrabah. Belly dancers dancing, performers performing, merchants selling all their merchandising until all must go. This town truly is a busy one.

"Gawrsh, this place sure does look busy, huh?" Goofy said looking at the place.

"It's a marketplace. Things always happen in a marketplace." Golly said.

"Bazaar, honey, the word you're looking for is bazaar." Dolly corrected.

"No, Bizarre is what you describe the three Warners before you." Golly said as he turned to the Warners...doing their strange...zany antics out of nowhere. Soon Donald caught on their zaniness.

"WOULD YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF!?" Donald yelled out and like that the Warners paused in place and looked at the duck in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Dot asked.

"Ah, I know what ya mean." Wakko said as he took out a large mallet from his pocket. He then zoomed to one of the residential doors, and literally knocked it off...hahahahaha clever.

"It's been knocked down, I repeat, it's been knocked down!" Wakko said in a walkie-talkie. He then regrouped to the remaining of the Toon Squad as Donald sighed.

"It's times like these, I should've just chained you three in the seat back on the ship." Donald sighed. "WE need to stay focused. If the radar is showing a high amount of Heartless, then we need to keep on guard for them. They could pop up at any moment." Donald said.

"Doesn't really look like it, Donald. Ever since we left the ship we haven't passed a single Heartless." Sora said reluctantly.

"STOP THIEF!" Suddenly the group turned to where the scream came from.

"Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm...nope it looks like a normal street crime. It's pretty common in these areas. Let's take a closer look." Donald explained as the group then looked up and noticed everyone was crowding a building. The guards of this world were climbing up the rooftops of a very high building. Tux then took out a pear of scooba seekers and extended it up high until it met with the roof.

"What do you see?" Sora asked.

"Looks like the guards are cornering some guy holding a loaf of bread." Tux said. Sure enough he was right. The guards were surrounding a thief no doubt in his teens. He had brown eyes and black hair, wearing a small fez. Attire wise he was wearing a purple vest but no shirt, white pants a brown sash, and completely bear-footed.

"I'll have your hands for a TROPHY, street rat!" the captain said raising his sword out.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" the man said to himself, but Tux was able to hear it.

"He said the guys are after him because he stole a loaf of bread." Tux told the group.

"That's horrible!" Dolly said.

"I know!" Yakko said. "I had a friend who's on the run for a loaf of bread and this guy's totally stealing his shtick! Valjean is a great man, and that's all I'm leaving it at." Yakko said in disapproval.

"Ya gotta admit, he was a good man." Wakko approved.

"WOAH! The guy jumped!" Tux said as the group can see clearly the man falling in the air. They then noticed the man grabbing on the clothing line and slid on it at fast pace, while being pelted with clothing. He was then this close to swinging into the window of a woman, who screamed and closed the window on impact, slamming the bow down to the ground. Luckily the clothing broke his fall he landed in the allyway...and at ease he caught the loaf of bread in his hand.

"Should we help him?" Sora asked.

"Ehhhhhh, I'm not sure, Sora. For something as petty as stealing bread, this kid's still a criminal-HEY WHERE ARE YOU DOLTS GOING!" Donald yelled out as he noticed Wakko, Yakko, and Dot chasing after the man.

"There he is!" the captain called out from the rooftops.

"You won't get away so easy!" a guard called out.

"You think that was easy?" the man called out.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh daring yes, but I you're right, I wouldn't call it easy." Yakko said as he ran to the thief and helped him up as the three Warners tagged along with him.

"Thanks. Do I know you guys?" the man asked.

"Nope, but we wanna know you!" Dot said with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm Yakko." Yakko introduced.

"I'm Wakko." Wakko introduced.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Luiga Banna Fanna Bo Besca III...But you can call me Dot." Dot introduced As the thief looked at the Warner sister in confusion. Soon he noticed a trio of snickering left of him and noticed three women laughing at the man. Soon Yakko noticed the guards making their way to the allyway as well.

"You two, over that way, and you, FOLLOW ME! We'll find him!" the captain commanded as the search for the boy began. The boy then hooded himself and kept distance from the guards and confronted the three ladies.

"Morning, ladies!" the thief greeted.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Aladdin?" the woman in the house said smirking.

"Aladdin~ even his name sounds dreamy." Dot mused as Aladdin looked at her weirdly and back to the ladies bashfully.

"Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught." Aladdin said, as he felt himself being grabbed and hoisted up. It was the captain of the guards, Razoul.

"GOTCHA!" Razoul yelled out.

"I'm in trouble." Aladdin said casually.

"And this time-" before he could even do anything, something cling on to Razoul and covered his hat to his eyes, temporarily blinding him. On top of Razoul was a small monkey also wearing a fez and vest.

"Perfect timing, Abu, as usual." Aladdin said to his monkey companion as he tipped his hat to the thief. He then jumped on Al's shoulder and they both hightailed it as the Warners only watched as the scene unfolds.

"C'mon let's get outta here. Gotta keep up." Al said as another guard blocked his way. At that moment, Aladdin shared what has transpired...through song. Quickly the guard raised his sword and began to attack Aladdin, but the street rat dodged it and instead the guard slashed a barrel of fish.

 _ **Aladdin:** One jump, ahead of the breadline  
One swing, ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford _

"And that's everything!" Aladdin said as he sneakily stole the guard's sash, and fled as the guard's pants fell to the ground revealing embarrassing pink polka dotted underwear. The guard ferociously chased after him while using a fish to use as his pants as the Warners trailed from behind.

 _One jump, ahead of the lawman  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Another tall guard stood in his way almost chopping Al into, and instead chopped wood from a large structure of barrels. Aladdin climbed up the structure of barrels, and kicked one of them to the guards who tried to climb it as well, toppling them back to the ground.

 _ **Guard # 3:** Riffraff_

 ** _Guards # 4 & 5: _**_Street rat!_

 ** _Guard # 2:_** _Scoundrel!_

 ** _Razoul:_** _TAKE THAT!_

At that moment as Aladdin and Abu climbed to the top, the guards grabbed a bunch of fruits and threw it at them.

 _ **Aladdin:** Just a little snack, guys~_

And then weapons. Soon their next tactic was to shake the structure until the boy and monkey fell off. So far Abu fell off.

 _ **Guards:** Rip him open, take it back guys!_

Aladdin then took a nose dive, and waiting for him, Abu landed on a pole and reached for his companion. Aladdin, grabbing Abu, was then hoisted to a nearby window just next to the pole.

 _ **Aladdin:** I can take a hint  
Gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!_

 ** _Dancers:_** _Who?_

Soon Aladdin and Abu were now in the home of three belly dancers and their mother.

 _Oh it's that Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one man rise in crime_

Soon the belly dancers tied one of their sashes on Aladdin and then released the said sash spinning the boy to their mother.

 _ **Mother:** I blame parents, except he hasn't got em!_

The mother took a swing with her broom trying to hit Aladdin, but the boy dodged down. After giving the woman a glare, Aladdin then confronted the belly dancers, and one of them playfully pushed him out the window but landed on the one of the sheets, bouncing him to safety as the chase went on.

 _ **Aladdin:** Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

Aladdin then hid behind a strongman as the guards unnoticed chased madly over town for him.

 _One jump, ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip, ahead of my doom  
Next time gotta use a nom de plume _

As the strongman bowed, Aladdin and Abu were revealed, and Razoul was the first to notice.

"THERE! THERE HE IS!" Razoul yelled as the guards stopped and noticed Aladdin and Abu running. Quickly they chased after him, cornering him in an alley of a sheap herder with many sheep blocking the road. Carefully Aladdin hopped each sheep to the other side as most of the guards were trying to get to him throwing sheep.

 _One jump, ahead of the hitman  
One hit, ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Casually, the street rat ran off, but not before jumping past a man sleeping on a bed of nails, as for the rest of the guards...well except for a rather fat one, now both he and the man face the pain of the nails. As Aladdin past the jewelry, he noticed Abu completely decorated with jewelry, as he sighed.

 _ **Guards:** STOP THIEF! _

**_Jeweler:_** _VANDAL!_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _ABU!_

 ** _Customer:_** _SCANDAL_ _!_

Taking Abu, Aladdin was just about to run off, but he was completely surrounded in front of someone's home by guards.

 _ **Aladdin:** Let's not be too hasty~_

Soon the door opened up, and a large woman swooned and picked up Aladdin so easily.

 _ **Woman:** Still I think he's RATHER tasty_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Other wise we'd get along_

 ** _Guards:_** _WRONG!_

Soon all the guards dogpiled on the boy with a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared away, the guards realized they were only fighting each other. There were no signs of the two...until Razoul noticed two pots moving with two familiar feet tiptoeing away. It was the thieves.

"GET HIM!" Razoul ordered as Aladdin and Abu ditched the pots and just booked it. As the two ran through the allyway, they came to notice a pathway of hot rocks blocking the way as a performer was balancing through it. The two jumped on the performer and jumped to safety as the guards only ran through the hotrocks as they all winced in pain.

Then Aladdin and Abu took notice of another performer. Aladdin kept running, but Abu took the sword the performer was about to swallow(I'm sure slitting the performer's tounge in the process) Abu confronted the guards bravely with a sword at hand, as the guards except Razoul looked in fear.

"He-he's got a sword!" one of the guards yelled out as Abu waved it around. Razoul glared at the other guards in agitation.

"You idiots! WE'VE ALL GOT SWORDS!" Razoul yelled out raising his sword as did the rest of the guards in realization. Bashfully, Abu laid the sword down and fled back to Aladdin. With Aladdin he was on the run with guards behind him, to his dismay guards were also behind him. What to do, what to do.

"Hold on Abu" Aladdin said taking note of the rope in front of the two. They climbed it as the guards collided with a snake charmer. At this point, almost all the guards were coming towards Aladdin, cornering him at every step. He tried to head back to the marketplace but guards blocked him.

 _ **Aladdin:** One jump, ahead of the hoof beats_

 _ **Guards:** VANDAL!_

Aladdin tries the allyway again, but guards blocked him too.

 _ **Aladdin:** One hop, ahead of the hump_

 ** _Guards:_** _STREET RAT!_

Aladdin tries to climb the house just behind him, but guards appeared out of the window blocking the way once more.

 _ **Aladdin:** One trick, ahead of disaster_

 ** _Guards:_** _SCOUNDREL_ _!_

Before the guards took a strike at the two, Aladdin jumped in the window of the home.

 ** _Aladdin:_** _They're quick, but I'm much faster_

 ** _Guards:_** _TAKE THAT!_

Quickly Aladdin grabbed a nearby rug, inched the next window in the room, and brought the song on home.

 _ **Aladdin:** Here it goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing,  
All I gotta do is JUMP! _

And with that, before the guards caught him, the boy jumped. Aladdin was flying almost as if the carpet itself was flying. Soon he was just out of sight for the guards, who unfortunately were falling to their dooms...or in this case,

 _SPLAT!_

A wagon full of manure.

* * *

Using the carpet as a parachute, Aladdin and Abu safely landed in another allyway slum, FINALLY escaping the guards. The chase was over, and it's time for the one thing they wanted out of all of this.

"And now esteemed effendi, we feast!" Aladdin cheered and Abu screeched in joy as Aladdin gave his monkey sidekick a high five before ripping half the baguette to share with Abu. It's never a dull day with these two now is it? But before they could even take a single bite, the two took notice left of them were two orphaned children digging through the trash for food. Only to their dismay they found only a fishbone.

They stopped and cowered as they noticed Aladdin was looking at the poor children. Aladdin can only look down in sadness for the two. He turned to Abu to see what he thinks and he...wasn't all so generous. Not so generous that he took a chomp at his bread piece and ferociously chomped it down.

His decision was made...Aladdin's. With a sigh, the street rat rose up from his spot and slowly approached the two kids, who the little girl's littlest brother cowered behind her in fear at what's about to happen. What happened next...was surprising to the two orphans no less.

"Here...go on, take it." Aladdin said gently as he gave up his bread half for the two. And with a smile he left the two who looked back at the thief with a pleasant smile. Abu soon then watched his pal go into the town...seeing his friend's generous offer began filling the monkey with guilt no less.

As the children were happily snaking down on the bread Aladdin gave them, Abu reluctantly approached the two children and with a displeased face, the monkey sighed and gave the two his half of the bread. Satisfied, the little girl gave Abu a gentle pat on the head making the monkey smile...a little. And then decided to tickle him by the ears. Needless to say, the monkey was ticklish.

* * *

Suddenly catching the ears of the monkey and the children, fanfares were heard from out of the allyway. Aladdin was the first to take notice. The street rat then joined by our fare heroes the Toon Squad as they watched as the parade went by. Wakko, Yakko, and Dot were the first to notice Al.

"Heya, look who it is!" Wakko said as Aladdin looked at the three bashfully.

"Heh, sorry for leaving you guys back there, like that." Aladdin said apologetically.

"Oh, it's not big deal. We're pretty used to it. Thing is, we didn't decide to chase you down like we would with all our friends." Yakko said casually. Aladdin looked at the Warner in both confusion and concern.

"Uh...that's great to hear..." Aladdin said nervously, drawing back on what's happening in front of him, as Abu jumped back on his shoulder. "So, what's going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Some fancy pants is coming this way." Sora said as Aladdin took notice of the man riding this way. He was wearing all purple with patterns of gold, as the sun was shining down making both him and his pristine white horse glitter in gold.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." one of the residence said.

"Another suitor for the princess." another man sighed.

"Princess?" Donald asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys do look new around here, huh? Well Agrabah's ruled by the sultan and his daughter Princess Jasmine. Day after day, there seems to be some high and mighty suitor struts down the streets to the palace, and day after day they leave with a tear in their trousers." the man explained.

"Is that so?" Goofy said in curiosity. Suddenly Aladdin came and notice the small little boy racing to one of the horses and his bigger sister raced to get him. The little girl caught him, halting the horse, making the suitor agitated.

"Out of my way, you FILTHY BRATS!" The suitor yelled out taking out his whip as the children fearfully braced for impact, but Aladdin saved them again and caught the whip with his arm.

"HEY! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Aladdin said pulling the whip and threw back to the suitor who only looked at Aladdin in disgust.

"Oh! I'll teach YOU some manners!" the suitor yelled kicking Aladdin into a mud puddle as the horse continued to gallop to the palace as the citizens only laughed at Aladdin's humiliation. The Toon Squad however only looked in cringe.

"Donald...?" Goofy looked as Donald also only looked in agitation. Soon they turned as Aladdin spoke up.

"Look at that, Abu. It's not everyday you see a horse with TWO rear ends!" Aladdin provoked. The moment the palace doors opened up, the suitor stopped his horse and glared back at Aladdin.

"You are a worthless street rat." the suitor insulted...but oh he went on, making Aladdin upset. "You were born a street rat, you will DIE a street rat, and only your FLEAS will mourn you!" the suitor insulted as he continued inside. But the moment Aladdin stood up and chased after him, the palace doors slammed shut in his face. As the crowd began to go off on their own business, Aladdin only looked at the palace towering him.

"Hey, you alright uh...?" Sora said as he, Abu, and the group approached the street rat.

"Aladdin." he introduced sadly as he turned to the group before him. "Uh...Wakko, Yakko, and Dot, right? I know I met you three, but who are you guys." Aladdin said pointing to Wakko, Yakko, and Dot.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco." Sora introduced.

"It's easier to just call us Toon Squad." Golly said casually.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu introduced.

"Oh and this is Pikachu and Mime Jr." Sora introduced.

"Miiiime mime mime!" Mime Jr. saluted.

"Uh, anyway, Aladdin, are you alright?" Sora said looking at the teen in concern as Aladdin gave out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not worthless...and I don't have fleas." Aladdin sighed scratching his head for ticks. The boy then sighed.

"C'mon, Abu, let's go home." Aladdin said to his monkey friend as Abu jumped up Aladdin's shoulder.

"Wait, uh...we don't...really have any place to stay. So heh heh...uhhhhhh..." Sora said and Aladdin easily caught on and gave out another sigh.

"Alright, alright. You can come. I'm sure there's some room for you guys, But, there's not much you'll really like it." Aladdin said as he and Abu sadly walked away. Quickly Sora and the group quickly followed.

"As long as we've got something to sleep on during our stay, I'm sure we wouldn't mind," Dolly said gladly.

* * *

 _Aladdin's House_

Soon nightfall took the city as the sun slowly sets. The group only looked as Aladdin was only looking down mopily as he was walking to his house. Even his own friend never realized Aladdin's mode this night. Soon complete dark blue took the entire city, nighttime has arrived. Aladdin and the Toon Squad were climbing a ladder leading to a window of...a rather empty household.

"Well here it is guys, it's not much, but it's definitely what me and Abu would call...home." Aladdin said to the group before him. Even though Golly looked at it reluctantly, the Toon Squad had no problems with it.

"It's fine, really. Thank you, Aladdin." Sora said.

"No problem." Aladdin replied sighing. Soon Abu hopped off Aladdin's shoulder and raced to a small pillow taking his fez off leaving it on a tiny...container, and lied down. The same went with the Toon Squad. They took a spot in this big room, and rested their heads. Toons like Crocco, Goofy, and the Warners went to sleep at an instant. But others like Sora and Dolly looked at Aladdin as he opened the curtain showing an incredible view of the palace. Aladdin soon...started to sing his thoughts as he sat down and stared at that view.

 _ **Aladdin:** Riffraff, street rat,  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer_

 _Would they see a poor boy? No-siree  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me~_

 _"_ Someday, Abu, thing's are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all." Aladdin said to himself staring at that beautiful view. Sora, Dolly, and Donald looked at the boy in sad.

"Al..." Sora simply said.

* * *

 _At the palace the next morning_

 _SLAM!_

The scene starts with the purple attired suitor marching out from the courtyard of the palace and to the exit. Looking nervously was a...rather small and rotund man with a long white beard, wearing white royal attire with gold pointed shoes and a gold and cyan sash around his waist.

"BAH! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" The suitor yelled out.

"Oh, p-p-Prince Achmed d-d-don't l-leaving so soon...are you?" the small rotund man asked jittery. Soon the man noticed that Achmed was leaving with the bottom of his trousers torn, revealing pink underwear with a heart pattern.

"GOOD LUCK MARRYING HER OFF!" The insulted prince yelled out making the Sultan sigh in defeat.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Jasmine." the sultan said in soft anger as he ran to the courtyard seeing a black haired young woman wearing all cyan and partnering her is a FREAKING TIGER munching on the remaining of Prince Achmed's underwear. To which the tiger snarled at the Sultan.

"GAH! D'OOOOOOOH Confound it, Rajah!" the Sultan yelled trying to get the underwear out of the tiger's mouth, but easily fell down releasing but a piece of it.

"So. THIS is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" the Sultan insinuated raising the piece furiously. Soon kindly, the tiger then went back to the raven haired girl who only smiled at the Sultan.

"Oh come now, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you, Rajah? You were playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" Jasmine said petting her dearest pet playfully as the Sultan looked at her sternly.

"Ahem." Jasmine said quickly.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call! The law says you m-" the Sultan said to his daughter who only sighed the moment he said 'law'

"Must be married to a PRINCE" Both Jasmine (reluctantly) and the Sultan says.

"By your next birthday." the Sultan concluded.

"The law is wrong." Jasmine sighed.

"YOU'VE ONLY GOT THREE MORE DAYS!" The Sultan yelled nervously. Soon Jasmine stopped at the palace bird cage and released the white bird within.

"Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." Jasmine said as she looked at the bird blissfully. Soon the Sultan sighed sadly.

"Jasmine...It's...not only this law. I-I'm not going to be around for long and...well I...I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." the Sultan said carefully as he gently took the white bird from Jasmine's hands and placed it back in its cage. Soon Jasmine walked back to the fountain in disappointment.

"PLEASE try to understand I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." Jasmine said swirling the fountain gently. Suddenly her tiger snapped its head up in offense.

"Except you, Rajah." Jasmine said as her tiger purred pleasantly. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." Jasmine says as she looks at the reflection of herself from the fountain.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." the Sultan intervened.

"Then maybe I don't wanna BE a princess anymore." Jasmine retorted splashing the water in irritation.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" The Sultan groaned in defeat as he stomped back inside...but not before passing and stopping to Rajah. "Allah forbids you should have any daughters!" the Sultan said sternly to Rajah as she looked in confusion. Soon as the Sultan stormed off, soon Jasmine sat by the fountain with a sigh as she looked blissfully through it.

"Maybe...the princess life just isn't for me." Jasmine said looking at her reflection. Suddenly to her surprise, the water started rippling, and she didn't even do anything. Soon to her surprise, her reflection turned into that...of a female mouse.

" _Hello? Hello, is anyone there?"_ The reflection called hoping for an answer. Reluctantly, Jasmine the approached the reflection of Queen Minnie and responded back.

"Uh...yes I'm...here?" Jasmine answered.

" _OH! Goodness me, I'm so sorry my dear! I was-well I-It's just that..."_ The Queen said shuddering nervously trying to figure out an answer. Jasmine only giggled in relief at the poor mouse.

"It's quite alright, ma'am. I was just startled as all." Jasmine answered.

" _Oh, but you don't understand, I was trying to make contact to one of my subjects...uh...a duck if you may._ " Minnie confessed.

" _DID YOU FIND HIM, YOUR MAJESTY?! **DONALD YOU THERE?! YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR DATE AGAIN!** " _Another figure entered the reflection. It was a familiar female duck, no doubt Daisy. She then took notice of Jasmine.

" _Oh...you're not Donald, apologies, ma'am._ " Daisy said apologetically.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry for disappointing you ladies. I can't say I know a Donald in the palace." Jasmine said to the two.

" _Hmm, if that's the case, then he and the others must be somewhere else in this world, your majesty._ " Daisy whispered. Jasmine only looked at the two ladies in confusion.

"Who...are you, and how did you get in the palace pond?" Jasmine finally asked the two.

" _Queen Minnie if you may, and this is my Lady in Waiting, Daisy_ " Minnie introduced, surprising the Arabian princess.

"QUEEN? oh-oh my-please accept my apologies, your highness, I didn't know what I was thinking." Jasmine said suddenly bowing to the pond, making the Queen giggle.

" _Please, my dear, I'm not really one for royal formalities. Do you have a name?"_ Minnie giggled.

"Jasmine, your highness. I am daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah." Princess Jasmine introduced promptly.

" _Daughter of the Sultan, yes? That must mean you are the Princess of this land, right?_ " Minnie asked.

"That is right." Jasmine replied.

" _Ah it is a pleasure to meet you, my Princess._ " Minnie bowed. " _Oh, and as of how I'm contacting you right now, where I come from, magic is quite a common knowledge, especially to the king of my land. He taught me a few spells, including this one. Using much magical energy, I projected it to the castle pond in my land, It's how many of us are able to make contacts to people in other places."_ Minnie explained.

" _We were hoping we would make contacts with the King's faithful subjects, Donald and Goofy. They're on a journey to find our world's king and this 'key' to our survival. We're just checking up on them to see how it's going."_ Daisy explained.

"Oh, I see. Well once again, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid there's no one in the palace named, Donald or Goofy." Jasmine said sadly, after a the girl began thinking about what her father said, making her lower her head in sadness.

" _They're a duck and a dog, you can't miss them. If the spell made it to you, then they can't be far. If you see them, let them know we've contacted you._ " Daisy asked the sadden princess, as she simply nodded.

" _A-are you alright, dear? I've come to notice you're acting pretty...blue_ " Minnie asked.

"So, it's that obvious huh?" Jasmine confessed as the Queen and Daisy nodded.

"It's just...well...UGH! 'A princess must say this,' 'A princess must marry a TOTAL stranger' IT'S JUST ABSURD!" The princess said as she began to sing her thoughts as the maids listened.

 _ **Jasmine:** Suitors talk of love, but it's an act  
merely meant to throw me_

 _How could someone love me, when in fact  
They don't know me?_

 _They want the royal treasure when all is said and done  
It's time for a desperate measure, so I wonder_

Soon the Princess walked to the birdcage, and to the maid's surprise, the Princess threw open the bird cage releasing all the birds within. She then sees all of them flocking as one as she watched them fly off high almost as if they were reaching the blazing sun.

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here  
I know the girl I might become, here  
Sad and confined and always locked behind these palace walls_

Daisy looked at the princess confused and concerned, but Minnie indeed loved the Princess' determination

"I don't know, Princess, it sounds like you've been sheltered all your life. For someone like you, the outside world might kinda be overwhelming." Daisy objected.

"Is that a promise?" Jasmine challenged.

"Oh hush, Daisy, I think it would do her some good." Minnie intervened.

"You do?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course! I've never seen somebody who needed to get out more!" Minnie replied back happily.

 _ **Minnie:** Told to show devotion every day  
And not second guessed it_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _If a new emotion comes my way_

 ** _Minnie:_** _You suppressed it_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _What would be your suggestion?_

 ** _Daisy:_** _Standing on your own two feet_

 ** _Minnie & Daisy: _**_And ask why a certain question keeps repeating_

 _Ahh~_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here  
I know the girl I might become, here  
_ _Follow your heart, or you might end up cold and callous_

 ** _All:_** _Love comes to those who go and find it  
If you must dream, then stand behind it_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls_

Soon the two royals and Rajah looked at Jasmine in happiness as Jasmine only looked at the palace walls towering her.

 _What if I dared?  
What if I tried?  
Am I prepared  
For what's outside?_

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here  
Something awaits BEYOND THESE PALACE WALLS~_

 ** _Minnie & Daisy: _**_Ah-ah-ahhh, Ah-ah-ahhh_

 ** _All:_** _Something awaits beyond these palace walls~_

* * *

 _Inside the Palace_

Meanwhile inside the palace in the empty halls, the Sultan was at this point walking back and forth thinking about his daughter in distraught. For you see, the man can't really do much alone, as you can already tell. He then sighed and approached the diorama of the palace and tinkered with small features of it.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." the Sultan sighed. Soon to his surprise, a figure approached him in the shadows. A familiar figure and his fire red parrot stood there with malicious grins on their faces as the sun in the background shadowed the malicious man and parrot.

"OH! UH...Ah...Jafar, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." the Sultan sighed in relief.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord." Jafar said nobly.

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband I'm at my wits end." the Sultan told the vizier.

"WAK! WITS END!" Iago repeated, to which the Sultan smiled at the parrot.

"Oh hehehehe, have a cracker pretty Polly, hehe pretty Polly." Sultan said as he took out a cracker from his robes, making Iago grimace. Surprising to the parrot, the Sultan immediately stuffed the cracker in his mouth, making Iago choke and gag, which also made the vizier laugh.

"Mwahahaha, oh, your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." Jafar chuckled earning a sharp glare from Iago, but the vizier simply ignored it and returned to the conversation at hand.

"Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this problem." Jafar suggested. Immediately the Sultan was on board with this.

"If anyone can help, it's you." the Sultan agreed.

"But...well it would require the use of a mystic blue diamond..." Jafar suggested turning to the Sultan's blue diamond ring. Reluctantly, the Sultan pulled his finger back and comforted the ring. Seems like a precious keepsake.

"Oh...eh-eh my ring? Oh...but it's been in the family for years." the Sultan said reluctantly.

"It is necessary to find the Princess a suitor." Jafar retorted. Soon the vizier then placed his staff closer to the Sultan's face. "Don't worry... **Everything** will be fine..." Jafar said in a mesmerizing tone. Soon his staff began to glow forming swirls in the eyes. Jafar was using his staff to hypnotize the Sultan.

"Everything will be fine..." the Sultan mused sleepily.

"The diamond...?" Jafar pestered.

"Here...Jafar... Whatever you need...will...be...fine." The Sultan said sleepily as he took off his diamond ring and raised it in the air for Jafar to snatch it.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm?" Jafar said pushing the Sultan to the diorama.

"Yes...Yes that would be...pretty good." the Sultan said sleepily as Jafar took his leave.

"PHFT!" As Jafar took his leave he could only glare in agitation at the Sultan as Iago was spitting out the last of the cracker he was forced to digest. As Jafar reached the end of the hall, He pulled on one of the lights of the lantern decorated between a wall. But unknown to anybody but Jafar and Iago, the wall he was facing, cracked open making a secret entrance.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IF I HAD TO CHOKE DOWN ON ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE MOLDY DISGUSTING CRACKERS **BLAM! WHACK!** " Iago yelled out.

"Calm yourself, Iago." Jafar said to the bird. "Soon I will be Sultan, not that addlepated twit." Jafar schemed.

"And then I stuff the crackers down _HIS_ throat! HA-HA!" Iago plotted as they both go down the corridor into a large wooden door. To which.

 _SLAM!_ Jafar slams it shut.

* * *

 _That night in the courtyard_

"Minnie, Daisy, thank you." Jasmine whispered to her new friends as she store at the now blank pond. Her plead for thank you was probably not heard, because the spell wore off during the morning, and the two Disney Castle royals had to leave. Jasmine was wearing not her royal clothing, but hooded Arabian merchant garb, strictly to hide herself from anyone who maybe looking for her, especially her father.

Her ticket out of the castle walls was a large tree that can stretch up to the castle walls itself. Before she even climbed, something tugged onto her, surprising the runaway Princess. It was her faithful tiger friend, Rajah who pouted at her.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Jasmine said to the heartbroken tiger. Knowing that this maybe her last time seeing Rajah, she hugged the little cat goodbye. "I'll miss you." Her mind was made up, Rajah had no choice. The tiger boosted her up getting her to the top of the walls.

"Goodbye." Jasmine said silently to the heartbroken tiger. Rajah had nothing to do but lie down on the grass in disappointment. No doubt Rajah will miss Jasmine. It's seriously no doubt.

* * *

 _Next morning in the city_

Back in the city of Agrabah, the marketplace was no doubt once again was bustling like crazy. Shopping, selling, baking, and street performing, There's always something happening here in this Arabian city. And what's a bustling city without a mischief maker among the midst. Highly noticeable, Aladdin and Sora were hiding on top of the rooftops of one of the merchant stands. Sora was holding the teleportation hole Yakko had, scrolled up like a map.

"OK Abu, Go!" Aladdin whispered to Abu who saluted the street rat and climbed down to the merchant selling watermelons.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" the merchant advertised. The merchant the heard a noise, then turned around and noticed Abu holding one of his watermelons.

"Hey get, oh-get your paws off of that!" the merchant scolded at Abu only making the monkey taunt at him.

"Why you-" the merchant said. Enraged, the merchant tried to get the melon back from Abu's hands...tug-o-war style. Unbeknownst to the merchant, Sora, carefully stuffed a total of 10 melons into the teleportation hole. He then scrolled it up, giving Aladdin the opportunity to carefully grab one last melon for himself and went back up the tent as the merchant and Abu were squabbling over that one melon.

"Get away from here, you-you accursed filthy ape!" the merchant yelled stealing back the melon. He then turned around and to his surprise almost half his inventory is gone.

"WHA?!" The merchant said surprised.

"Bye-bye!" Abu screeched, climbing back up the roof of the vendor's stand.

"Nice going, Abu. Now what Yakko said was true, then all those melons should be going to them, too." Sora said as Abu screeched happily. Aladdin then cracked the melon in half and shared the half to his monkey friend.

"Now...breakfast is served." Aladdin announced.

"You sure are an expert at this huh, Al. Do you do this everyday?" Sora asked the street rat.

"You know it." Aladdin said to the spiky-haired boy. Unbeknownst to the three, a familiar robed young woman entered the marketplace, and came this way. The Princess looked in wonder as she saw such a bustling crowd of people and merchant. What Daisy said was true though...the outside world was quite overwhelming, but to Jasmine, it's definitely a good thing.

"Pretty lady buy a pot? No finer pot in brass or silver," the pot merchant said as Jasmine walked by.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" another merchant offered Jasmine, but the girl only continued to walk by looking at the wonder of this place.

"Would the lady like a neckless? A pretty neckless for a pretty lady." the jeweler offered Jasmine once again. So far she was enjoying the outside world. In her mind she thought, why would the Sultan close her out from this? Needless to say she thinks this was a pretty sight to beh-

" ** _FRESH_ FISH! ** WE CATCH EM, YOU BUY EM!" The fish merchant bellowed out completely shoving a dead trout in her face, surprising her.

"Oh no...I don't think so." Jasmine said nervously backing up into one of the street performers. The moment Jasmine backed up into him, the performer already accidentally swallow a lit match. Needless to say, he can feel the burn from inside.

"Excuse me." Jasmine said apologetically. To Jasmine's surprise, the performer then took a gulp and then belched out fire.

"I-I'm really, VERY sorry." Jasmine apologized to the fire eater. At that moment, Aladdin took notice of Jasmine walking by.

"Woooooow..." Aladdin mused with a...rather strange look on his face as he looked to Jasmine. It was at that moment that Cupid's arrows took a hit to Al's behind, because needless to say the street rat was in love.

"Uh-oh... hello? Hello?" Abu screeched as he climbed up to Al noticing the boy going goo goo eyes on Jasmine. Abu tried to wave his hands in front of Al, but it was clear his eyes were on Jasmine, and Jasmine only.

"Al, hey, Aladdin you ok?" Sora said snapping his fingers in front of the street rat. Not even that is working. Aladdin's eyes were only on that of the Princess.

Speaking of the Princess, as she walked through the marketplace, completely unaware of Aladdin, she began to notice an orphaned little boy trying to reach for an apple.

"Aww you must be hungry." Jasmine said as the boy looked at her. To happiness, Jasmine reached for an apple for him. "Here you go," she says immediately catching the apple merchant's attention. Soon the boy was aware and darted off, but not Jasmine.

"You'd better be able to PAY for that." The merchant said glaring at Jasmine. The Princess looked at the merchant in confusion.

"Pay?" Jasmine asked obliviously. Suddenly, the merchant grabbed her arm. He was not happy with her...and he's got a sword.

"NO ONE steals from my cart." the man growled.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money." Jasmine confessed.

"THIEF!" The merchant yelled out with a strong grip to Jasmine's hand. She was scared at this point. Aladdin and Sora saw the whole ordeal, and he knew she was in trouble.

"Sounds like she's in trouble, Aladdin." Sora whispered.

"Leave it to me." Aladdin ordered the boy.

"What are you gonna do?" Sora asked.

"I'll...make it up as I go over there. I'm a fast thinker." Aladdin said to the spiky-haired boy as he darted off into the crowd.

"Please...if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the sultan!" Jasmine said quickly, but the merchant wasn't having it. He slammed her hand down his cart and pinned it down as he glared daggers at the Princess.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" The merchant yelled out drawing his sword out and raising it up high.

"No! No please!" Jasmine begged, but the man was completely blinded by rage. He slammed his sword down an-

"OH, Thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found her." Or...would've slammed his sword down, if it wasn't for Aladdin stopping him at mid point, and taking the sword from his hands. Aladdin then glared at Jasmine.

"I've been looking all over for you." Aladdin said sternly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just play along." Aladdin whispered as he felt a pat on the back. It was the merchant.

"You uh...know this girl?" The merchant asked the street rat.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister. She's a little crazy." Aladdin said to the merchant. Quickly Jasmine took offense to that statement. Soon the merchant grabbed Aladdin easily. He was not through with them yet.

"She said she knows the Sultan." the merchant says as Aladdin chuckles.

"She thinks the monkey's the Sultan." Aladdin said smarmily catching Abu looking into the purse of a woman in the crowd. Abu was at a halt the moment his name was mentioned. At that point, all Jasmine had to do...was play along.

"Oh mighty Sultan, how many I serve you?" Jasmine says bowing to Abu. Playing along with their scheme, Abu decided to stand up straight, and puff up his chest like many high and mighty royals, and screeched commands as Aladdin and the apple merchant watched.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Aladdin said as he balanced an apple with his foot and threw it up in the air. The merchant caught it, the apple Jasmine stole is with the child, and the 'stolen apple' was 'returned' in the merchant's eyes. A win-win.

"But, no harm done. Now come along sis, Time to go see the doctor." Aladdin said helping the 'crazy' Jasmine find her way to the 'doctor'

"Oh hello, doctor, how are you?" Jasmine said dizzily as she said hi to not a doctor, but a camel in fact.

"No, no, no, not that one. C'mon 'Sultan'" Aladdin called Abu. Abu with his...so suddenly puffed up chest bowed to everyone like an actual royal...until a whole bunch of apples and pieces of gold fell to the ground from his chest. The monkey screeched in panic gaining the two's attention, and the attention of the apple merchant.

"Huh? What is-" the merchant noticed in surprise, and Abu quickly grabbed as much apples his little hands can carry and scampered off, giving Aladdin and Jasmine the cue to run as well.

"SORA C'MON!" Aladdin shouted as he passed by the Melon vender's roof. Sora jumped to the ground and ran off with Aladdin and Jasmine with great speed, along with Abu.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEVES!" The apple merchant yelled out. Pity for him, they were at a long distance at that point.

* * *

 _Jafar's Secret Chamber_

Meanwhile with the royal vizier and his parrot, they along with Katz and Bowser were in the top of a pillar in a large sinister red open room. As lightning cackled, Iago was forced to run and run on a strange gear like contraption. The outcome of this machine, was the giant red thunderclouds began forming from within a contained contraption.

"With all do respect _*pant* *pant*_ , your rottenness, Couldn't we just wait _*pant* *pant*_ for a REAL storm?" Iago said exasperated.

"Save your breath, Iago. FASTER!" Jafar ordered placing the Sultan's shining diamond in between a the snake mouth decorations of a snake like hourglass.

"YES, OH MIGHTY EVIL ONE!" Iago complied as he was running with all his might conducting more electricity to power the hourglass. The sands were projecting a picture of the Cave of Wonders.

"Ah, the sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave" Jafar chanted. Soon the sands began to shift to the lower half of the hourglass, another projection was shown. It was Aladdin helping Jasmine up the ladder leading to his house.

"Yes...Yesssss...there he is. My Diamond in the Rough." Jafar muses.

"THAT'S HIM?! _*pant* *pant*_ THAT'S THE CLOWN WE'VE BEEN WAITING FO-AHHHHHH!" Iago screamed when the parrot couldn't keep running any further. The parrot suddenly lost his fitting, and suddenly began spinning and twirling through the gears of the contraption.

"Excellent. We have found your Diamond in the Rough, Jafar. May I ask what the next step of your plan is?" Katz asked the vizier skeptically.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Jafar asked, when suddenly Iago was sent flying to the walls.

"Swell..." Iago stifled.

"Hey...hey wait, Jafar look at that hourglass again. That Diamond in the Rough friend of yours ain't the only one you're lookin for!" Bowser said pointing to the hourglass. Katz and Jafar turned their attention to it, and began noticing Sora climbing up the ladder after Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Could it be?" Katz asked.

"There's no mistaking it." Bowser answered.

"Yes...the boy who holds the key." Jafar mused with a smile. "It seems he and his rodent friends has decided to nest in the city, until they find the keyhole to seal away the world. Perhaps they could...ALSO prove useful to my advantage mwahahahahaha." Jafar says as he looks sinisterly into the hourglass as the sands kept shifting.

* * *

 _Aladdin's House_

As nightfall began enveloping the land once more, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Sora climbed to the rooftop of Agrabah. As soon as Aladdin helped Jasmine up once more, she slipped and fell...coincidentally into each other's arms. For a moment the two stared blissfully into each other's eyes. For a moment, no less.

"Uh...I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine said breaking the silence between the two.

"Uh...forget it." Aladdin said as he walked to the edge of the rooftop, as Abu handed the man a bamboo stick.

"So, this is your first time in the marketplace?" Aladdin said making the jump through pole-vaulting through the gap before him, getting to the other side safely. Sora then went to the edge of the rooftops as well.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine said skeptically.

" _ **Areo**_ hup!" Sora yelled as jabbed his keyblade to the ground, and to Jasmine's surprise, the boy was shot to the air with a great gust of wind. "Aaaaaaand **AERO!** " Sora said once again placing his keyblade behind his shoulder, and just like that a gust of wind blew from it blowing the boy to the other side of the rooftops safely as well.

"H-how did you do that?" Jasmine asked the spiky-haired boy.

"Magic." Sora said smiling as Jasmine looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, he said the same thing to me, don't worry about it." Aladdin said chuckling. "But in truth...you kinda do stand out." Aladdin said truthfully earning a sarcastic smile from Jasmine. It was at that point, he didn't realize what he just said.

"Oh! uh...what I meant to say is, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." Aladdin said taking a wooden plank and laid it between two of the buildings. Unknown to him that Jasmine pole vaulted her way to the other side anyway.

"I'm a fast learner." Jasmine said smiling as she threw the pole to a surprised Aladdin and Abu.

"Woah..." Aladdin said keeping his cool throwing the pole to Sora.

"The heck man?" Sora intervened dropping the pole.

"C'mon, this way." Aladdin said leading Jasmine to the inside of the rooftop of the empty house...or full house. "Hey, guys, we're back! And we brought a new friend." Aladdin announced to the Toon Squad. Aladdin was leading Jasmine passed all the poles and wooden blocks sticking out so she wouldn't get hurt.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" Wakko and Yakko said appearing right in front of the 3 in unison. It's clear they were taking a great good look at Jasmine, judging by the hearts in their eyes, and suddenly they began to cling on her.

"Boys." Dot sighed.

"Uhh...is-is this normal?" Jasmine asked trying to shake the love-struck Warners off.

"It's a new for me." Aladdin replied.

"But not for us." Golly said casually.

"ESPECIALLY not for me!" Dot said piped up taking out a large pincers, large enough to grab a hold of the two Warners. Dot took the pincers and pulled Wakko off of Jasmine first, then Yakko. He has the most obsession with girls, so pulling him was a struggle. Dot latched the pincers on to the eldest warner, and heaved.

"HEAVE!" Dot yelled out pulling the elder warner off the confused and surprised Princess. Sora and Aladdin only looked at the littlest Warner in surprise. Considering that these shenanigans are regular where they're from, the Toon Squad aren't really phased with it.

"AAAAAAAAND...HO!" Dot yelled finally relinquishing Jasmine from Yakko's cling sending both Warners flying. Dot got up, grabbed duck tape, and taped the two love-struck Warners together.

"That oughta hold them for a while, you're welcome." Dot said casually.

"Uh...thank...you?" Jasmine said confusion.

"Are your friends always like this?" Aladdin asked Sora.

"Let's just leave it at yes, and NEVER talk about it again, Aladdin. Those 3 are a nuisance." Donald piped up.

"So...this is where you live? And all 10 of them sleep with you? They must really be a handful." Jasmine asked.

"So far...they're not all that bad. It's usually just me and Abu, but these guys needed a place to say for a while, isn't that right, Sora?" Aladdin said reaching to the curtains.

"Yep." Sora replied.

"It's not much, but it's got a great view." Aladdin said opening the curtains. Jasmine looked in awe at the beautiful view of both the streets and the palace towering over them, as everything was blazing blood red from the sunset.

"The palace looks pretty amazing doesn't it?" Aladdin said looking at the view. Jasmine remembered something...the palace. Being the only one here who's had an experience in the palace, it only makes her slump down in disappointment.

"Yeah...it's great." Jasmine said bluntly.

"I wonder what it's like to live there? Servants, valets," Aladdin said daydreaming.

"Yeah, people telling you where to go, or how to dress." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Well, that's better than here. You're always scraping for food, and ducking the guards," Aladdin started as well while unknowingly taking Abu's apples. Abu notices this, and he glared at the boy.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Jasmine said out loud.

"Sometimes you feel so..." Aladdin began.

"You're just..." Jasmine began.

"Trapped." They both said in unison. The Toon Squad began noticing a pattern between these two as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Uh...maybe we came at a bad time, a-hyuk." Goofy giggled. Aladdin snapped back to attention, and asked something else in his mind.

"So uh... where are you from?" Aladdin asked taking Abu's remaining apple and gave it to Jasmine, making him glare. She gracefully catches it.

"What does it matter? I am away, and I am not going back." Jasmine said in protest.

"Really? How come?" Aladdin asked taking a bite from the apple and handing that bitten apple to Abu making the monkey snarl in annoyance. SO close to bopping his partner's head with that apple, but was stopped by Dolly.

"Don't you dare." Dolly whispered. Abu smiled bitterly and unbeknownst to the couple, he sneaked behind them for his one objective: the apple in Jasmine's hand.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Jasmine sighed.

"Really? Well...that's awful." Aladdin said in understanding. Before Dolly could whisper sternly again at Abu before the monkey would steal the lady's apple, Aladdin stopped him dead on his tracks.

"ABU!" Aladdin said sternly. Immediately the monkey began chattering and cursing in monkey language as he zoomed up on to the top of Aladdin's head and back to his own spot. Most of his chattering a cursing were directed to Jasmine.

"What?" Jasmine asked playfully.

"What'd he say?" Crocco asked.

"Uh...Abu says uh...that's not fair." Aladdin says. Abu looked at him in surprise.

"Oh did he?" Jasmine says skeptically.

"Of course" replied Aladdin.

"And uh...does 'Abu' have anything else to say?" Jasmine asked.

"Well uh...he wishes there was something he could do to help." Aladdin replied for Abu, as the monkey himself only rolled his eyes in this display of romance. Dolly and Dot was looking at this scene in happiness.

"Tell him that's very...sweet..." Jasmine said as she and the street rat once again stared blissfully into each other's eyes again. Only this time, they slowly moved their heads to their lips...until soon they k-

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm no monkey translator...but I have a hunch that isn't what Abu said." Yakko said breaking the moment, snapping the two back into reality. Literally everyone was looking at them including Pikachu and Mime Jr. The two retreated back from each other with complete red in their cheeks.

"Heheh...uh...I don't think I've really met any of you today. Your name is Sora, right?" Jasmine said getting off subject.

"Uh yeah, I'm Sora." Sora said taking a great deep breath. And These are my friends: Donald, Goofy, Dolly, Golly, Wakko, Dot, Crocco, Tux, Pikachu, and Mine Jr!" Sora said at a fast pace. Soon he heard a small ahem from him shoulder.

"Ahem." a certain cricket said tapping his foot.

"Oh uh, and this is Jiminy Cricket." Sora introduced. INTRODUCTION FINISHED. Soon Jasmine remembered something from earlier.

"Donald? Goofy? I think I've heard of you. There's someone who wanted to get in contact with you." Jasmine said to the two who looked at her in confusion.

"In contact with US?" Goofy asked.

"Who?" Donald asked the Princess.

"Their names are M-" Jasmine was stopped when a footsteps were heard from below.

"HERE YOU ARE!" It's the guards.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME! THEY'RE AFTER YOU?!" Both Aladdin and Jasmine said in unison. The guards were cutting their way through.

"WAK!" Donald called out.

"Why are these guys here?! HOW are they here?" Golly yelled out.

"My father must've sent them t-" Jasmine started but was stopped by Aladdin as he extended his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"DO YOU TRUST ME?" Aladdin repeated.

"Yes...?" Jasmine replied reluctantly grabbing the street rat's hand.

"THEN JUMP!" Aladdin yelled as both he and Jasmine took a jump down to the city, leaving Sora and the group with the guards.

"We gotta get to them!" Sora commanded.

"Oh no you don't, kid. You're coming with us, too! You're heading to the dungeon too, for fraternizing with the convict!" The fat guard says as he and the others drew their swords and pointed them to the Toon Squad. They also readied their weapons in defense. All except Wakko and Yakko who were still taped together.

"Should we even fight them? I mean they're not exactly Heartless." Golly asked.

"We probably shouldn't. You're the keybearer, Sora, what do you think?" Goofy asked. No response...

"Sora?" Donald asked everyone looked around and Sora wasn't even there. Everyone then made a realization and went to the view. To their surprise they saw Sora flying down into a cave just like Aladdin and Jasmine.

"HE JUMPED?!" The Toon Squad yelled out in unison. Soon the Toon Squad found themselves surrounded.

"Ok, we're surrounded by guards, and our trump card just jumped ship. Surely it couldn't get any worse, right?" Golly asked in hope. But unfortunately...it got worse.

To make matters worse for the 9, a familiar teleporting sound was heard behind them. They turned around and in front of them were familiar yellow eyed creatures with swords pointed to the Toon Squad. They were covering themselves with a turban all around their face, and wearing bandit attire. And of course the familiar insignia in the middle of their chest. No doubt they were...

"HEARTLESS!?" Tux cried out. Everyone turned and glared at the gopher archer.

"You just had to say it, huh?" Dolly said shaking her head in disappointment. The male gopher giggled bashfully.

"Strange creatures he gave us, but they really did the job done huh?" the fat bandit says.

"He? Who's he?" Golly asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out who he is, once we take ya to the dungeon!" the fat guard says as both guards and Heartless were surrounding the Toon Squad. And without Sora to help, they're...kinda in trouble.

* * *

 _Down below_

Down below, Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, and Sora fell into an abandoned hall, to which they all fell safely into sand. Quickly the two noticed the other half of the Toon Squad went missing.

"Where are the others?" Aladdin asked hastily.

"They'll catch up, I'm sure, now RUN!" Sora ordered as both Aladdin and Jasmine ran to the exit. Without looking, they bumped into Razoul who immediately captured Aladdin.

"We just keep running into each other don't we, street rat?" Razoul taunted. Soon Abu once again covered the guard's sight giving the 3 humans the opportunity to make a run for it. Unfortunately, more guards were blocking the entrance. Razoul snatched Abu and threw the monkey in a vase, trapping it. The three ran to the opposite direction which was unfortunately where the captain stood, and just like that he snatched both Aladdin and Sora and threw them to the other guards.

"It's the dungeon for you, boys." Razoul said as the guards gripped the street rat and the key bearer tightly so they wouldn't escape.

"Let them go!" Jasmine ordered.

"Well lookie here, men, a street MOUSE!" Razoul taunted, and unbeknownst to her actual status, Razoul simply threw her to the ground. Jasmine had no choice. She rose up from the ground, and unhooded herself.

"Unhand him, by order of the Princess." Jasmine ordered once more, getting the guard's open attention.

"Princess Jasmine..." Razoul said in surprise as he and the guards bowed.

"The Princess?" Aladdin asked.

"The...Princess?" Sora repeated.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Razoul asked meekly confronting her as she only looked at him sternly.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command, release them." Jasmine ordered once more.

"Oh...I would Princess, by my orders come from Jafar. Both the street rat AND his little friends must be taken to the dungeon, he told us that the spiky haired one and his friends were aiding this convict. You'll have to take it up with him." Razoul said as he and the other guards walked off with Aladdin and Sora captive, leaving Jasmine by herself.

"Believe me, I will." Jasmine said to herself. She was furious.

* * *

 _At the Palace_

Later that night, Making sure no one was around, the vizier in question sneaked his way out of his secret chamber. As if he predicted this would happen, he can here the Princess calling him throughout the echoing halls. She was of course completely unhooded.

"Jafar?" Jasmine called out. The vizier slammed him secret entrance door shut...unbeknownst to him that Iago was stuck in between him has he was trying to get out as well.

"Ja-Jafar...I'm stuck!" Iago whispered.

"How may I be of service to you, Princess?" Jafar asked as he bowed to the Princess. Unlike her father, she just was having it this evening.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, along with his friends. On YOUR orders." Jasmine replied.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. They were all criminals." Jafar lied.

"And what were their crimes?" Jasmine asked sternly.

"I-I can't breath, Jafar!" Iago whispered gasping for air.

"Why, kidnapping the Princess, of course. And aiding a abetting criminal, I were to think it would be quite obvious, my loyal Princess." Jafar replied, as he felt Iago tugging on his robe for help.

"Jafar could you j-AWWWWWWW THAT HURTS!" Iago yelled as Jafar slammed the door shut, slamming the parrot back inside, as he and the Princess continued their conversation. It's clear she was not pleased with the vizier.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Jasmine confessed.

"Oh...dear. Oh how frightfully upsetting, had I but known." Jafar said 'sympathetically' Jasmine was now looking at the vizier in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked perplexed.

"Sadly, all their sentences have been carried out." Jafar replied to the Princess.

"W-what sentence?" Jasmine asked.

"Death...by beheading." Jafar says bluntly. The girl was shocked on what she just heard. It was...overwhelming, the announcement. She only sat down and thought upon the news. Well she was surprised.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess." Jafar said trying to comfort the Princess. She snapped back to reality and turned away from the vizier as if his look was poison to her.

"How could you?" Jasmine whispered. She then rose up and ran out of the hall. Jafar can hear the Princess' sobs echoing throughout the halls. Finally pulling the door open with great force, Iago tiredly flapped back to his owner's shoulder, coughing and gagging, and breathing heavily...until at an instant he went back to normal.

"So, how did it go?" Iago asked.

"I think she took it...rather well." Jafar said as both he and the parrot smirked mischievously.

* * *

 _Palace Courtyard_

As the moonlight gleamed through the fountain, making it sparkle, Jasmine only watched the pond and sob at the thought of her dearest friends...about to be executed. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could say. The only thing she did was sob, as her trusting pet, Rajah tried to comfort her as well.

"It's all my fault, Rajah. And...I never even asked for his name." Jasmine said softy trying to wipe the tears off her face. Only then she hugged the tiger tightly as the tears overcame her. At least Rajah was there to comfort her.

* * *

 _Palace Dungeon_

If only the same thing can be said for poor Aladdin and the Toon Squad, as they were all latched in cuffs connected to the walls. Because of the angle, it was...pretty hard for Sora to unlock the chains he was in. Meanwhile Donald was perplexed at what he was told during his time in the prison cell.

"Something's screwy around here. Ya mean to tell us that girl you met was the PRINCESS of Agrabah?" Donald asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are, Donald. She's...she's the Princess, I can't believe it. I must've sounded so STUPID to her." Aladdin sighed. Goofy on the other hand remembered something.

"Hmm..." Goofy mused.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm still rackin' my head on just what was it the Princess was about to say," Goofy answered. "I mean, she said someone was contactin' us to her, but nothin' really comes into mind." Goofy continued. Donald was catching on.

"She was about to say M..." Donald remembered. Soon Jiminy hopped off of Sora's hood.

"Now wait a minute fellas, I'm sure we'll find out what Jasmine was trying to say later, but for now, we need to worry about getting out of here! There's just no telling what will happen to us. We could get...y'know." Jiminy gulped nervously. Suddenly a familiar screech was heard from the prison window.

"Abu, down here!" Aladdin called out. Abu then climbed down the chains and approached his owner and his friends.

"Hey c'mon, help me outta these." Aladdin said to the monkey. But suddenly the monkey began scolding the boy like crazy, and then pulled his vest to form a hood copying Jasmine.

"I'm no monkey expert, but I think he's jealous~" Dolly sang earning a glare from Abu as he took out a bobby pin and helped Aladdin out of his chains.

"Hey, she was in trouble. She was worth it." Aladdin confessed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Abu mumbled not caring. He then scurried to Sora's chains and picked them out. And that was Sora's cue to help everyone else.

"Thanks Abu. I'll take care of everyone else." Sora said as he was key beaming all over the place as Aladdin continued talking to the monkey.

"But, don't worry, Abu. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. She has to marry a prince...she deserves a prince. I'm nothing but a fool." Aladdin sighed slumping down. At that point everyone was free.

"Aww, you shouldn't give up on her, because of some law." Crocco cheered him up.

"Indeed, boy. You're only a fool if you give up." an unfamiliar voice chimed in. Everyone turned and noticed an old man approaching the group with a familiar red parrot on his cane. No doubt it's Jafar in disguise.

"Who are you?" Donald said suspiciously.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself, my friend, but TOGETHER, perhaps we could be more." the old man said gaining Aladdin's interest.

"I'm listening..." Aladdin mused.

"There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." Aladdin, Abu, and even Donald looked in awe as the old man showed them shining and gleaming rubies in his hand, he then placed the jewels back in his pocket.

"Treasure enough to impress even your Princess, I'd wager." Iago said to the group.

"But, doesn't that law thing say that only a prince can marry a pr-" Sora stated before getting interrupted by the old man.

"You have heard of the golden rule haven't you? That he whoever has the gold makes the rules?" Jafar says before wheezing revealing a single golden tooth. But something strikes Aladdin odd.

"I've heard something like that somewhere." Tux says.

"But why would you want to share all this treasure with us?" Aladdin asks.

"Because boy...we need you." Jafar says bluntly as he and Iago smirked.

"Me?" Aladdin asks.

"Yesssss. You are the one - the one that I need. You're nimble, stealthy, skilled." Jafar says truthfully. "Do you want to continue abusing those skills? Stealing bits of bread, and worthless bobbles?" Jafar asks as Aladdin looked at him in confusion.

"With the gold boy...you could make a name for yourself. And do things that could make ANY mother proud." Jafar continues.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asks. Need I say what it's time for at this point?

 _ **Jafar:** You have the profile...of a prince.  
And a physique that matches  
Beneath the dirt and patches  
You are a Diamond in the Rough._

 _I say we work together since...  
You're braver than we two are  
We're just as shocked as you are_

 ** _Jafar & Iago:_** _That you're a Diamond in the Rough_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Hey, I'm no Diamond in the Rough_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Under the filth the fleas  
There are gifts that you've been neglecting_

 _And truth be told you were not quite the guy  
That we were expecting_

 _And though you might need finesse  
And perhaps some...disinfecting _

**_Jafar & Iago:_** _You'll be the one who succeeds when a lamp of their needs_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Collecting~_

"Uh...I don't know, guys, I have a funny feeling about this..." Aladdin says suspiciously. "And besides, that cave of yours is out there, and we're in here, soooooo." Soon to everyone's surprise, Jafar opened placed his cane to one of the stone blocks revealing a secret passage.

"Things my friend...are not always as they seem." Jafar mused.

"Well thanks but uh...heheh, we should get going." Golly says also having a bad feeling about this man.

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOU DIE, YOU BRAINLESS MISCRIENT!" Jafar yelled losing his patience.

"Happy place you idiot!" Iago whispered. Quickly, Jafar regained composure.

"A thousand apologies. What I meant to say was..." Jafar says as he continued his song while both he and Iago were approaching creepily to Aladdin and the Toon Squad.

 _ **Jafar:** You just don't know how swell you are_

 _ **Iago:** Ya just don't know how swell you are_

 ** _Jafar:_** _So far the only hitch is..._

 ** _Iago:_** _There's just one itty bitty hitch_

 ** _Jafar:_** _You're an embarrassment of riches_

 ** _Iago:_** _Embarrassing too true!_

 ** _Jafar:_** _You are the Diamond in the Rough_

 ** _Iago:_** _Let's all rejoice the spooky voice, and  
You're the diamond in the ROUUUUUUUUUU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!_

As Iago did his solo, and as everyone covered their ears by the sound of the dying bird, Jafar grabs the parrot back to him as they both smirked.

 _ **Jafar:** Look, here's the Diamond in the..._

 ** _Iago:_** _Three cheers! The Diamond in the..._

 ** _Jafar & Iago:_** _We found the Diamond in the Rough!_

"Gawrsh, I'm sure you guys like Diamonds and all...but isn't there someone else who can be this D-" Goofy asked but was stopped by an agitated Jafar.

"THERE IS NOBODY ELSE!" Jafar yelled out.

"Talk about the girl." Iago whispered.

"The girl? Ah yes...the girl..." Jafar said smirking as he confronted Aladdin with sympathy in his bearded face.

 _ **Jafar:** Then of course there's Princess Jasmine  
It's clear she took a shine to you~_

 _But let me be frank, with no cash in the bank  
You'll never win her heart, it just tears me apart  
To see her slip right through your fingers~_

Jafar then extended his hand out to Aladdin. Now that Jasmine was mentioned, Aladdin might actually have a chance to redeem himself and...maybe be a prince to gain her attention. Aladdin then turned to his friends as they looked at him in concern. It was then that Jiminy hopped up his shoulder.

"Al, think of what you're getting into. Are you sure you wanna trust him?" Jiminy asked the street rat.

"I...don't know if I have a choice, Jiminy. I can't be a street rat forever." Aladdin said.

"So...do we have a deal?" Jafar asks the boy. Aladdin then turned to his monkey friend. Sadly he has no idea of what to do, either.

"Fine. Which way's this cave of yours?" Aladdin asked shaking Jafar's hand.

"THAT'D A BOY!" Jafar yelled out.

* * *

 _The desert_

Soon everyone was now marching throughout the desert as thunder and sand raced through as Aladdin was helping carrying Jafar's horse through.

 _ **Jafar: GO! THROUGH! YOU!  
** Might be a bum, but you're one of noble spirit_

 ** _Iago:_** _It's just a cave that might eat you alive  
No need to fear it!_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Well, it's a risk that I might have to make_

 ** _Jafar & Iago:_** _We're glad to hear it!_

 ** _Jafar:_** _So please no missteps or blunders._

 ** _Iago:_** _Through the Cave of Wonders_

 ** _Jafar & Iago:_** _WE'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!_

Soon everyone stopped at the giant sand lump, their destination. Jafar took out the two halves of the golden scarab and made them touch. Soon once again, the scarabs turned gold and flickered like crazy into the giant sand lump. Just like before, the earth began shaking and sand began spraying throughout the land. The sand began forming into the Cave of Wonders once again. Jafar hinted Aladdin and the group to step forward.

" _Who disturbs my slumber?_ " the Cave of Wonders echoed.

"Uh...it is I, Aladdin...and I brought friends." Aladdin

" _You are the Diamond in the Rough. The one whose worth lies deep within, accompanied by the Key bearer. One from another time...one from another world...Proceed, all. Touch NOTHING but the lamp._ " the Cave of Wonders says opening the way for the group.

"I...I can't believe that worked. This is all so sudden, My mother always says...that if I applied myself...if only I'd be-" Sora said truthfully as everyone looked at him in confusion, but Jafar only agitation.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SELF-DISCOVERY! Fetch me the lamp, and you will have your reward!" Jafar yelled out. This was it wasn't it.

"Wish us luck." Aladdin said as both he and all 10 of the Toon Squad went down the steps of the Cave of Wonders.

"LUCK!" Jafar and Iago yelled out in unison. They're so close to the end of their plans.

 _ **Jafar:** Goodbye you Diamond in the..._

 ** _Iago:_** _Please try you Diamond in the..._

 ** _Jafar & Iago:_** _Don't die you Diamond in the ROUGH~!_

"AT LAST!" Jafar screamed to the heavens.

* * *

 **And there you have it, that's the end of Part 1 of 3 for Agrabah. Personally Ima just strike down Aladdin as one of my favorite movies in the game, and has pretty fun songs, ESPECIALLY in the Aladdin broadway musical. Unfortunately I'm not going to make all the songs from the broadway. And a little addition to adding Minnie and Daisy to the fountain scene, being inspiration to another fanfiction I was reading known as the Great Disney Adventures by talking2myself. You should have a read it's pretty interesting. Anyway once again, apologies for keeping everyone waiting on this, but now I'll be back in the saddle. Until next time, we shall be introduced to literally everyone's favorite Disney sidekick.**


	18. Agrabah II: Prince Ali

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Agrabah**_

 ** _Songs This Chapter  
_** ** _Friend Like Me(Aladdin, 1992_** ** _)  
Feat. Genie_**  


 _ **Prince Ali(Aladdin, 1992)  
Feat. Genie, Toon Squad, Chorus, & the People of Agrabah**_

In the darkest of nights, our heroes began treading down the endless staircase of the mysterious Cave of Wonders. The cave itself was illuminating in a hollow, empty blood red. No doubt a feeling of uneasiness befell Aladdin and the Toon Squad as they stepped further and further down the stairway. When they finally reached the bottom, they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Aladdin was the first to check out what was inside.

"Well would you look at that..." Aladdin says as the meek and scared monkey Abu, and the rest of the Toon Squad peeked in. They saw a beauty to behold: a chamber gleaming and glimmering of gold, an endless sea of treasure throughout the chamber.

"It's...it's a room of gold in here, an actual gold mine!" Golly mused.

"That sure is allot of treasure..." Goofy says in awe.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan..." Aladdin says looking at the load. It seems the sight was too great even for Abu and even for Donald, because immediately he zoomed out from hiding to grab some treasure.

"MINE!" Donald yelled out going for the treasure too.

"ABU!" Aladdin yelled out

"DONALD! STOP!" Sora yelled out completely stopping both the monkey and the duck dead on their tracks.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Aladdin warned carefully.

"Yeah, we that spooky cave told us to touch nothin' but that lamp. We should find it and get outta here." Goofy suggested. Donald chucked bashfully, and Abu only sulked as he trailed along stepping off the rug the two were both on. Unbeknownst to them, the carpet they landed on rose up, and flew on its own. As our heroes tried to find a way to the next chamber, the carpet silently followed them. Only Abu, Donald, and Pikachu were aware of a presence following them.

"Huh?" Abu squeaked.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked in confusion.

"You guys heard that too?" Donald asked him as he nodded yes. They then turned around and they only found the carpet faced down, as if no one was following them. They slowly continued forward but felt the presence once again. They turned around and noticed now the carpet was rolled up placed by the treasure hoard.

"Uh...S-SORA?!" Donald yelled out. as he and Abu scamper back to the group in fear.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Sora asks.

"Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu says pointing to the treasure haul. The group turned back and saw nothing but the carpet. They looked at the Pokémon and Donald in confusion.

"There's nothing here, Donald." Sora says.

"Look, no time for pranks, ok? We gotta find that lamp." Aladdin scolded the duck and the monkey. Abu only sulked as he continued walking with the group...but Donald still has a twinge of uneasiness as he kept going.

"Something's screwy about this cave...I swear..." Donald says to Pikachu.

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded in agreement as they kept walking. Unbeknownst to the group, the carpet rose up on its own again, and sneakily tiptoed to the group. He touched Donald's head, making the duck quack in surprise. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks the duck.

"What?" Donalds asks. Soon something pulled Donald's tail. He turned around, he saw nothing.

"What is going on...?" Donald says to himself. He then noticed a slight draft from his head. His hat was gone, no doubt. As he was trying to think up what's going on, the carpet flew in front of him, hoping he wouldn't take notice. But the moment Donald and Pikachu glanced up, they finally took notice of the carpet.

"WAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed surprising him Pikachu, his comrades, and the carpet itself, making the carpet fly way in surprise, Donald and Pikachu scampered back to the group as they turned around looking at the hysterical duck and Pokémon.

"Donald, what's gotten into you?!" Aladdin says looking at the duck.

"PIKA! PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled out hysterical.

"HE'S RIGHT, THE CARPET! THAT CARPET'S ALIVE, YA BIG PALOOKA!" Donald screamed out.

"Oh for the love of- would you stop joking ar-" Aladdin started to scold, but the moment he glanced around, he took notice of the carpet hiding behind the treasure haul. Needless to say, the group looked at it in intrigue.

"It's...it really is alive, just like Donald said." Sora mused.

"A magic carpet..." Aladdin mused.

"Is it a dog?" Wakko asks.

"Is it a cat?" Dot asks.

"Is it something Gordon Ramey spits out every time he goes to a bad restaurant?" Yakko quipped.

"No, no, not car pet, carpet. It's one of the most ancient artifacts this world has ever known." Aladdin explains.

"Ya know, he kinda looks scared..." Goofy says.

"Donald must of frighten the carpet." Dolly inquired.

"WAK?!" Donald quacked in surprise.

"Come on...come on out...we're not gonna hurt ya." Aladdin says softly to the carpet. Shyly the carpet revealed itself from its hiding spot and bashfully picked up Donald's hat and dusted it off for the duck and flew to the group and handed it to the duck who carefully took it. As Donald only looked at the carpet nervously, Abu screeched and climbed and hid behind his partner. Pikachu scampered back to Sora in uneasiness.

"Relax, Pikachu. He looks harmless." Sora said to his comrade.

"Hey yeah, take it easy Abu, he's not gonna bite." Aladdin assured. But Abu only retorted to the street rat and began lashing out with many colorful screeches. The carpet has no idea what Abu is saying, but it's clear to it that they're not welcome here. The carpet slumped down and began walking sadly back to its treasure horde hiding spot.

"Uh, wait! Don't go, maybe you can help us." Sora says to the carpet. The carpet stopped and...well the group had no idea what it was saying, but it looks like it was happy to help. The carpet excitedly zoomed around Aladdin and went by his side, ready to help.

"Great, so y'see, we're trying to find this lamp," Aladdin explained, but it looks like he didn't need to say anymore. The carpet seems to point to the direction of the next chamber, and motioned the group to follow it.

"C'mon, I think he knows where it is!" Aladdin says to the group as the street rat, and the Toon Squad chased after the carpet to the next chamber.

* * *

 _Next Chamber_

Chasing after the carpet, our heroes were now in a large open cave with stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. It's clear that there is no treasure in this place, so obviously no lamp. No, the carpet directed them to a small open entrance just up a head. A room illuminated in blue, and there's even water that can be heard from within. Entering from the small crater, our heroes entered a large open room with water all around them. In front of them is a large rocky stairway towering the group.

"Something's up there." Tux says. Sure enough, the moonlight was illuminating down, like a spotlight, on something just up top of the rock pile.

"It must be the lamp. All of you, wait here." Aladdin whispered as he went up ahead to the stairway. Abu once again sulked down as the Toon Squad only observed Aladdin. Unknown to them except Pikachu and the carpet, Abu's attention was not on Aladdin...but on a shining red jewel just sitting next to the group.

"Pika?" Pikachu says looking for Abu as Aladdin was walking up the stairway carefully. Pikachu then turned around and noticed Abu creeping up to the red jewel.

"Pi-PIKA!" Pikachu whispered to Abu in shock trying to stop the monkey from even touching it. It's almost as if the monkey was completely droned to get the jewel. Pikachu had no other choice, the Pokémon zoomed in and pulled Abu's tail to prevent him from getting the jewel, but barely anyone noticed.

Meanwhile, Aladdin finally reached the top of the stairwell. Not doubt, the light was illuminating down upon a small golden lamp just standing there. Aladdin picked it up, hoping for any traps to set...nothing really happened. Aladdin only picked up the lamp and looked at it skeptically.

"This is it? This what we came all the way down here to..." Aladdin says before stopping to see something down below. It was Pikachu trying to stop Abu. Sure enough...the Pokémon finally lost its grip and Abu zoomed to the gem.

"ABU! GUYS, STOP HIM!" Aladdin yelled out as everyone turned seeing Abu grabbing on to the jewel.

"WAK!" Donald yelled out.

"UH-OH!" Goofy says worried. It was too late. Abu touched the jewel...one of many treasures that shouldn't of been touched. Suddenly the cave began to shake. Everyone was losing their balance.

"WOAH-OH-OHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENIN'!?" Goofy screamed out.

"SOMETHING'S TELLING ME, THE CAVE HAS A BAD CASE OF INDEGESTION!" Yakko says trembling. As finally the cave began glowing from blue to red, and finally the cave began bellowing out, scaring the group.

" **INFADELLES!** " the cave bellowed out.

"Uh..oh.." Abo screeched meekly.

" **You. have touched the forbidden TREASURE!** " The cave bellowed out. Abu tried to put the gem back to where it belonged, but the moment he put it in, the golden monkey shrine placed on it, began melting...just like many other things in the cave. Soon the path began forming into lava.

" **Now...you will never again see the LIGHT OF DAY!** " The cave roared as the group looked up and noticed the top of the stairway erupting in a giant flame. Soon the cave began shaking and rocking, no doubt it's on the verge of collapsing. As the Cave of Wonders bellowed one final roar, the staircase Aladdin was on suddenly turned into a slide.

"WAK!? CARPET GO!" Donald says as Golly, Dolly and Tux climbed on the carpet, and at speed the carpet went on ahead to get Aladdin.

"What about us?!" Crocco asks.

"I got an idea I'm gonna finally use this." Sora says as he took out his summoning card. "I beckon you to my call! I call upon the power of the earth, may you lend me your strength to guide us in our time of need." Sora chanted as the card began to glow. Meanwhile Donald saw that the lava was coming towards them.

"That's good, that's good, you got the spirit's attention! NOW SUMMON IT!" Donald yelled out.

" _ **SIMBA! AWAKEN!**_ " Sora yelled out as he raised the card up high. Soon the card began glowing brightly, it glowed brighter and brighter enough for to light the room, but not enough for the distracted Aladdin to see as the slide slid him off. There was no other place the street boy can land in, except the lava ahead of him.

"Woah...WOAHHHH!" Aladdin yelled out as he was nearing the lava, but not until Carpet, Golly, Dolly, and Tux came to his aid and grabbed him on the carpet. They were flying to safety.

"Thanks, guys." Aladdin says to his friends.

"No problem." Golly says.

"Wait...where's Abu?" Aladdin asks. As they were flying, Tux noticed something down below.

"DOWN THERE, AND PIKACHU'S WITH HIM!" Tux yelled out pointing down as they were airborne with the flying carpet.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled out as the rock steps began sinking into the lava. They were trapped. Aladdin and the group took notice, and zoomed down there as fast as they can. Abu was scampering on top of Pikachu's head as the steps sunk and sunk, until the rock step in front of them began to shake.

"GOTCHA!" Aladdin yelled grabbing Pikachu and Abu, the moment the last rock step sank down.

"Where's Sora, where are the others?!" Dolly asks hysterically looking for the rest of the group. They looked down below as the carpet was flying, but there wasn't any sign of them. Could it be they fell in?

 _ **RAWR!**_

Suddenly an unfamiliar roar was heard from afar.

"RIGHT HERE!" Sora called out as the group looked up and saw the rest of the group: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Crocco, and the Warners. And taking the first group by surprise, they were riding on...what appears to be a flying lion.

"LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! OUTTA HERE! ALADDIN FLY EVERYONE UP, QUICK!" Donald yelled out as he took out his staff and pointed to the lava just behind everyone. It started to bubble, and rumble that it began forming into a tidal wave of lava racing towards them.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?" Aladdin called out.

"JUST GO! WE'LL HANDLE THINGS FROM HERE!" Donald yelled. "SORA, ARE YOU READY?" Donald asks.

"READY!" Sora says.

"1, 2, 3! SIMBA JUMP!" Donald yelled out as both the keyblade and Donald's staff began glowing in pristine silver as more and more wind began picking up. Simba then began to pounce forward and suddenly...it happened.

" _ **AERORA GUST!**_ " Sora and Donald yelled out as wind began blasting out of both of their weapons. Combining both the wind current used to carry the lion over to the group, Simba began rocketing at the speed of light as a powerful gust was projected as his fuel. Before the lava could close in on the group, the blasted off to Aladdin's group as both the carpet and the lion blasted off through the cave corridors.

"DUCK!" Aladdin yelled out to the group.

"Wak?" Donald asks.

"HE MEANS GET DOWN!" Sora yelled out as a boulder came hurdling towards the group. Quickly everyone ducked down and looked back as the rock smashed into the lava. They dodged that, but as Donald and Sora used every inch of magical energy to rocket Simba further, Aladdin's eyes began rendering useless when a certain monkey, scared stiff, grabbed on to Aladdin, blinding him.

"ABU-ABU, THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC!" Aladdin says pulling Abu off of him. But soon Aladdin's group noticed a they were heading to a wall.

"Is NOW a good time to panic, cause I think panicking sounds PRETTY GOOD RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Tux yelled out.

"Iiiiiii'm starting to think the same way." Aladdin says meekly.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Goofy yells out. Simba no doubt was ready for what's coming ahead. Both the carpet and the lion were zooming downward at a fast pace.

"Whoa-WHOAAAAAAAAA!" Aladdin screamed out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEY!" Goofy hollered out. No doubt there was danger behind the group, and danger ahead of the group as large flames roared high enough to reach the group, and many rocks collapsing down so close to dropping on the group.

Finally they entered the treasure hall and needless to say, the lava roaring destroyed literally all the treasure, melting it. ALL of it. Once again the carpet and Simba were trying so hard not to touch the flames derailing their course. The flames even formed into a hand just to catch the group, but the dodged the hands quickly.

"PIKA! PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled out. As Sora was powering all the Aero magic he can, he noticed the long stairway they entered in crumbling.

"OVER THERE! IT'S THE EXIT!" Sora yelled out.

"SIMBA?" Donald asks.

"ON IT!" Simba yelled out knowing his destination.

"AND STEP ON IT! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS!" Donald yelled out as he began to lose his wind power. It's easily noticeable as Simba began lowering and lowering. No doubt, this does not bode well for our heroes.

"WE'RE LOSING ALTITUDE, CAPTAIN! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WHAT DOES MAYDAY EVEN MEAN?!" Wakko yelled out finally lowering the group to a small space.

To make matter worse, the moment Aladdin and his group were reaching the exit, a boulder smashed upon the carpet, knocking Aladdin to a small ledge and Golly grabbed on to his foot, then Dolly, then Tux, and as Abu and Pikachu were on his head. where the old man was waiting. Aladdin tried to climb up but because of the weight of his friends, the ledge began crumbling.

"HELP ME OUT!" Aladdin called out to the old man.

"THROW ME THE LAMP!" The old man...or Jafar yells to Aladdin.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Aladdin says to Jafar.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yelled out.

"JUST GIVE HIM YOUR HAND, OLD MAN! DON'T DO THIS TO US!" Golly retorted to the old man.

"FIRST, GIVE ME THE LAMP!" Jafar pestered. Aladdin had no choice in the matter, so he had to trust the old man. He reached his vest and took out the lamp, he then stretched as hard as he can as Jafar extended his hand as well, and then finally snatched the lamp.

"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **YES!** **AT LAAAAAST! HAHAHAHA!** " Jafar yelled out as thunder bellowed out. He then turned and noticed Aladdin despite the weight carried upon him, tries to climb up as both Abu and Pikachu tries to pull him up.

"Yeah, well that's all well and dandy that you got your little lamp back, NOW WOULD YOU HELP US OUT?!" Golly yelled down from below.

"I have a better suggestion, actually!" Jafar yelled out as he kicked both Abu and Pikachu and instead grabbed on the boy's arm, the moment he had a grabbing.

"W-what are you doing?!" Aladdin yelled out.

"Giving you your reward! Your **eternal** reward..." Jafar says dangerously as he took out from his sleeves a dagger as Aladdin looked in shock. But as soon as Jafar raised the knife, Abu took a bite of the man.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Jafar screamed.

" _ **PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ " Pikachu yelled conducting electricity and blasted it all on Jafar.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU USELESS VERMINE!" Jafar yelled through his series of shocks. But despite him being shocked, he grabbed Abu and Pikachu, and as he took notice of Aladdin unable to hold on anymore, he took the opportunity to throw the Pikachu down as well. The only thing Jafar can see is them falling for their dooms, before the cave collapsed itself, and turned back into nothing more than a sand mound...but this time, Jafar was happy, no doubt.

"Heheheheheheheheh, It's mine. It's all mine!" Jafar says to himself FINALLY taking off that old man beard from his disguise. He then reached from his pocket and reached for the lamp...but he couldn't feel it anywhere.

"Where is it? No..." Jafar says when he searched himself, and to his dismay he couldn't find the lamp anywhere. He fell down on his knees.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Jafar screamed to the high heavens.

* * *

 _Back at the Palace_

"Jasmine?" the Sultan asks.

Back in the palace, the Sultan went ahead to look to the Princess to see if she was alright in her bed chamber. Ever since the news of Aladdin's 'death' Jafar announced to her, she just wasn't feeling well at all. The Sultan looked in concern as she didn't even face him while she was petting Rajah.

"Oh dearest...what's wrong?" the Sultan asks the heartbroken Princess.

"Jafar...has done something...terrible." Jasmine says, depressed. The Sultan went to her to comfort her as much as he can.

"There, there, my dear...we will set it right. Now, tell me everything." the Sultan says sitting next to his daughter. Unbeknownst to them, some cat ears were listening in on them, from outside the bedchamber. It was Katz, the same Katz that followed Jafar on this mission. He was listening to everything the Princess and the Sultan were talking about.

"Most interesting..." Katz mused. Soon some other footsteps were heard behind Katz. Bowser approached the cat in a bored expression.

"Look, Katz, I'm bored, alright? When can we just go in and nab the Princess already?" Bowser asks impatiently.

"Since it is his world, Jafar takes lead of this mission. This 'lamp' he was so anxious to find was his only way of getting the Princess, and the keyhole of this world." Katz explained.

"So where is he?" Bowser asks.

"Strangely enough, he was nowhere in sight ever since he ordered the guards to capture some...street rat...most unfortunate. I can only surmise that his plan to find this important lamp of his, has been failed." Katz explained as he pondered over something. Surely enough, he devised an idea to start.

"Bowser, go through the palace and find a mirror. Any mirror, and be quick about it. I'll be in the secret entrance." Katz ordered.

"I'm sure there's a ton of mirrors around this palace. What are you gonna do?" Bowser asks.

"I must make a phone call to Maleficent...yes, yes that's what I shall do." Katz explained.

* * *

 _Cave of Wonders_

Back in the cave of wonders, Aladdin, Dolly, Golly, and Tux were on the ground of the Cave of Wonders...to which is no more. It's more only sand in its place. They wouldn't of survived have the carpet not freed itself from the boulder it was trapped in and came to their aid. Aladdin was the first to get up, noticing most of the Toon Squad were gone. None of them left, so he can only assume they're buried in the sand.

"Is everyone alright?" Aladdin asks as he noticed most of the Toon Squad popping up from the sand.

"Well that could've gone better." Donald says wiggling the sand off of him. Sora rose up from the sand as well, but he noticed something was missing.

"Hey, where's Simba? SIMBA? SIMBA!" Sora yelled out trying to call the lion's attention.

"Relax, will ya? Simba should be fine. Look at the card." Donald assured the boy. The boy reached his card and sure enough, Simba was there winking at the spiky-haired boy.

"Simba...compared to us...he wasn't scared. It's almost as if he was ready to get us out of here." Sora says looking at the card in intrigue.

"I guess that's why he's the card of bravery." Donald says.

"Bravey?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, you don't need a dictionary to know what being brave is...but you'd be surprise where Bravery can get ya. In fact, most people use it as a type of magic." Donald explains.

"A type of magic? Really?" Sora asks.

"Of course. Not all magic comes from spellbooks, they can come from in there. In the heart and soul of the user." Donald says pointing to Sora's heart. "There are 7 traits everyone should have, that they use as their fuel for magic. Eventually you'll find out what's your trait, Sora. It's the untapped power that sleeps within that awakens it." Donald explains.

"Untapped power..." Sora echoes.

"Ehhhhhhh hate to interrupt your little magic lesson here, but, if you would look up you would now notice that we are TRAPPED down here!" Dot intervened pointing up.

"Yeah, it looks like it. How'd this happen? I thought at least you guys would make it out." Sora says to Aladdin, Golly, Dolly, and Tux.

"Yeah, well tell that to the old man up there. He tricked us and pulled us back down." Golly sulked as he sat down in the sand.

"He's right...that STUPID TWO-FACED SON OF A JACKAL LIED TO US!" Aladdin cursed as Abu screeched...something no doubt colorful. Jiminy jumped up from Sora's hood the moment he heard the words 'son of a jackal'

"Goodness, Aladdin! I know you're mad, but that's no excuse to use such language!" Jiminy scolded.

"Yeah...yeah, I get it. In any case, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Aladdin says sitting down in disappointment. Soon Abu screeched and gave the street rat a hefty smirk. To Aladdin's surprise, out from Abu's vest was the lamp itself.

"Heh, why you harry little thief." Aladdin smirked as he took the lamp. Soon everyone gathered around, even Jiminy.

"Hmm...now, I wonder why that old fella would go so far just to get this lamp. It doesn't seem so valuable to me...or maybe there's something inside it that he wants..." Jiminy says perplexed. It really does look like a piece of junk.

"You know...this hunk of junk doesn't seem like much. But the man almost killed you for it, so it's gotta be worth SOMETHING." Golly says inspecting the lamp.

"Who knows? Old people tend to be a little...wonky when it comes with something having value and all that." Dolly says skeptically.

"It looks like...such a beat up worthless peace of junk...hey, wait I think there's something written on it, but...but it's hard to make out." Aladdin says trying to rub out just what it was trying to say. It doesn't look like the smudge was getting way...but suddenly to everyone's surprise the lamp started to glow purple and shake on its own.

"I think you activated it, Aladdin." Crocco says.

To everyone's surprise, the lamp started shooting fireworks all around, and blue and red smoke was shooting out of it like crazy. The lamp was out of control! Aladdin tried to hold it, but it kept slipping and slipping away and shooting like crazy, it was madness. Carpet took Abu and Pikachu and hid them behind a rock as they peeked out. Finally blue and red smoke began filling and filling the room...and suddenly...A figure began forming from the lamp

" _ **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-OI!**_ " It was a man...completely glowing blue. He had a small branch of black hair, golden earrings, and a small goatee. He had no shirt, and only blue smoke fuming from the lamp were in place of his legs Striking the Toon Squad off was his golden armlets on his hands almost as if they were attached to his hands.

"Ten thousand YEEEEEEEEARS can give you SUCH a crick in the neck!" the blue man groaned. He then looked and saw Aladdin with the lamp, "Hang on a second." the blue man says as he picked Aladdin up and latched him to the wall.

" _ **WOOOOOOOOOOOOW-WOW!**_ does it feel good to be OUTTA THERE!" The blue man says actually twirling his head around and placing it back on his neck Then used his tail as a microphone. Abu and Pikachu then got Aladdin down from the stalagmite he was hanging on.

"I'm telling, ya it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where're ya from, what's your name?" the blue man says placing the microphone in front of Aladdin.

"Uh...Aladdin?" Aladdin says completely confused. Suddenly next to the blue man was an illuminating sign with Aladdin's name flashing in blue florescent lights.

"ALADDIN! Hello, Aladdin, nice to have ya on the show. Can we call ya Al, or should we call ya Din, or how about Laddie?" the blue man says as he suddenly dressed in what most Scotsmen from the olden times would wear.

"It sounds like, here boy! C'mon laddie!" the blue man says suddenly turning into a dog with a stick in his mouth. He then turned to the group accompanying Aladdin.

"Oh, looks like we have some guest stars, sorry I haven't noticed ya, ya have a name, ladies and gents?" Genie says as his tail turned back into a microphone and placed it in front of the Toon Squad. Sora tapped the microphone and began speaking into it.

"Uh...I'm Sora. These are my friends: Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, Crocco, Jiminy, Mime Jr; and Pikachu." Sora introduces as Mime Jr. popped up from his hood surprising the group.

"YOU WERE IN THE KID'S POCKET THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Donald yelled out.

"Mime, Mime?" Mime Jr. says to the Donald...to which it might be sass.

"WAK?! WHY I OUGHTA..." Donald retorted.

"Now that's some party huh? The last time I met with someone with so many people on his team, they called themselves the 30 thieves." the blue man says now dressing up as a robber. "You don't bank rob, do you?" the blue man whispered.

"No, of course not." Sora says.

"THEN WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FUN TIME! WHOO-HOOO!" The blue man says now wearing a party hat twirling party spinners, and blowing out those...weird party favors...I don't know what they're called. Anyway, our heroes can only look at the blue man in confusion.

"I must've hit my head, harder than I thought..." Aladdin says to himself. But not quiet enough for the blue man to hear him.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" the blue man says taking out a cigar and then made it disappear chuckling. Abu only went back behind Aladdin in fear of the man.

"Aww, sorry Chita hope I didn't singe the fur." the blue man apologizes to Abu, and then took notice of the carpet. "Yo, rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia, slap me some tassel, yeah, yo yo," the blue man says as the carpet slapped the man's hand, then fist bumped, then finally a shake. Soon the blue man realized how colossal in size he is compared to everyone.

"Hmm...say...you're allot smaller than my last master, either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different, to you?" the blue man says shaking his suddenly large gut. The moment he asked if he looked different, the gut slumped down. Suddenly Aladdin realizes something.

"Wait...wait...I'm you're master?" Aladdin asks,

"That's right, he can be taught!" the blue man says when Suddenly he slammed his hand down on Aladdin's head and gave him a graduation hat, and a diploma out of nowhere.

"What would you wish of me: the ever impressive..." the blue man says making a...really stunning impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"The long contained..." the blue man says now being trapped in a small cube.

"The often imitated..." his dummy says as the blue man is now a ventriloquist.

"But never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..." he says now forming more and more clones of himself, until the spotlight finally shines down on him. And finally...he introduces himself in style.

"Genie...of THE LAMP!" The so called Genie of the Lamp introduces before turning into an Ed Sullivan impersonation. "Right here directed from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment, thank you..." he introduces.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA...wish fulfillments?" Aladdin asks.

"And it can be ANY wish?" Donald piped up.

"3 wishes to be exact, and IXNAY on the wishing for more wishes." The Genie says specifically before turning into a lottery slot machine pulling the crank and forming 3 versions of himself.

"3: Uno, Dos, Tres" three genie caballeros appeared from out of the slot, and then turns grey, with a cigar at hand impersonating Groucho Marx.

"No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." the Groucho Marx impersonation says as he walked by Aladdin, with a bird puppet dropping from the ceiling with a sign that says refunds was twirling around the boy, and then hoisted up and disappeared.

"This is...allot to take in..." Sora says.

"Yeah...now I know I must be dreaming." Aladdin says. "Then again...this isn't pretty normal." Aladdin says looking back at the rest of the Toons. Suddenly, some catchy music began swelling up the room. So Genie levitated Aladdin and the Toon Squad back for a seat. Everybody knows what this means.

"MASTER! I don't think you or your little friends quite realize what you've got here. Why don't you all just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." the Genie says as he sits down in front of the group and began to sing.

 _ **Genie:** Well, Alibaba had them 40 thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand tales_

Almost like a card set, Genie pulled out from his fingers a good amount of dangerous thieves who climbed down from him and surrounded the Toon Squad.

 _But master, you're in luck, cause UP YOUR SLEEVES!  
You've got a brand of magic, never fails_

Genie's arms were then magically replaced with Aladdin's arms, and easily, the he pummeled the thieves with one blow. Suddenly without realizing it, Aladdin was now in a wrestling arena, with Genie as the coach, and the Toon Squad as the crowd.

 _You've got some power, in your corner, now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

Genie then turned into a big red rocket, accompanied with dynamite. He took a match and lit the fuse, and suddenly he went flying, cuing Abu and Pikachu to duck in cover. Soon the rocket flew back to Aladdin.

 _You've got some punch, PAZZAZ, YAHOO and how!  
See, all you've gotta do is rub that lamp,  
And I'll say:_

Genie then turned small, and the with Aladdin's hand they both rubbed the lamp. Soon Genie approached the street rat by turning massive(or normal form) He then poofed in a whole tall dining table with a total of 13 chairs for everyone as they took a seat. He then turned himself into a waiter.

 _Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it now,  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
HAHAHA!_

Looks like dinner was served, so Genie placed out a big plate covered with a silver cover. Opening the cover was a turkey...and he himself turned into that turkey.

 _Life is your restaurant and I'M YOU'RE MATA'D!  
_ _C'mon and whisper what it is you want,  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Yes sir!_

Soon the genie then formed a barber shop around Aladdin and produced 4 clones to do Aladdin's hair, shave his...beard? Clip his toenails, and trim his actual nails.

 _We pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, SHAH! _

Soon the barber shop turned into a golden chamber, almost like the one that...well melted in the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin was sitting on the big boy chair, carpet, Abu, and Pikachu were making wind for Aladdin with feathers as everyone else prepared to feed him something. Something Golly found ridiculous and embarrassing.

 _Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish!  
How bout a little more baklava? _

Genie formed platters of food for Aladdin, and the took off his hat and made baklava drop to the ground...flooding the scene with dozens and dozens of it. Soon Aladdin was now standing on a tall column marked A, he then slid off to a column called B, which was completely supported with fruit. Making the street rat slide, he fell down, but down below was Genie catching him with a soft pillow.

 _Have some of Column A, TRY ALL of Column B  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

Suddenly out of his own tongue to which it made stairways, was a miniature version of himself well dressed in a white tuxedo. Soon he began to dance while the large genie's hands chimed in.

 _ **Hands:** WHAH WHAH WHAH!_

 ** _Genie:_** _Mo, my_

 ** _Hands:_** _WHAH WHAH WHAH!_

 ** _Genie:_** _NO, NO_

 ** _Hands:_** _WHAH WHAH WHAH!_

 ** _Genie:_** _My, my, my!  
Ba-pa-dap-pa-do-whah!_

And then the hands slammed close making the miniature Genie disappear.

 _Can your friends do this?_

He then juggles his own head.

 _Can your friends do that?_

He then passed the heads to Aladdin as he juggled the heads as well, before passing them back to Genie.

 _Can your friends pull this..._

Genie then disappeared into one of his golden armlets and began spinning...soon turning into a pink bunny.

 _Out their little hat?_

Soon Genie then turned into a purple dragon.

 _Can your friends go POOF!_

Soon breathing fire, Aladdin was now surrounded by 3 beautiful belly dancers who danced around Aladdin...can you guess who are the two who's looking at two of the dancers with hearts in their eyes?

 _Well lookie here, HAHA!_

 _Can your friends go abracadabra LET A RIP!  
And then make the suckers disappear?_

As Aladdin, Wakko, and Yakko, were dancing with the three belly dancers, before they could even kiss them, they disappeared at an instant. Soon a tiny red Genie flew in front of Aladdin dropping his jaw and popping his eyes out as if he was surprised on something.

 _So don't you sit there, slack-jaw, BUGGY-EYED!  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!_

Soon after tiny Genie high dived down to the ground, he then turned into a certificate and rolled Aladdin in.

 _You got me bona fide, Certified!  
You've got a genie for a charge? d'fairs!_

So much was happening all at once, but still there was one answer amidst all this madness, that Genie never received.

 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out!  
So what's your wish? I really wanna know!_

Soon Genie took out from Aladdin's ear a really long list. And then he rubbed it along his...rear.

 _You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well all you've gotta do is rub like so-ah-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!_

As he whipped the list, the scene panned to many servants bowing and dancing to Aladdin. And unbeknownst to Aladdin, he had 6 hands behind him. Revealing themselves were the belly dancers.

 _Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or 2, or 3  
I'm on the job, ya big nabob_

Aladdin then puckered up the same time the belly dancer did. Aladdin closed up for a kiss, but when he opened his eyes he only saw Genie in front of him. Genie then started blasting beams from his own finger. His first beam producing a pair of dancing golden elephants.

 _Ya ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

He then produced a second blast forming 4 ruby colored belly dancing camels.

 _You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

 _You ain't NEVA_

He then formed 8 swordsmen aligned in rows,

 _HAD A_

Then a pair of dancing monkeys

 _FRIEND~_

Then he conjured up a ship and a few more belly dancers

 _LIKE~_

And the finally he formed fire works in the shape of the city of Agrabah itself, and then a spot light shined on Aladdin himself.

 _ME~_

Everything was completely in full swing. Sora, Dolly, Pikachu, and Goofy looked at the chaos in complete bewilderment.

 _YA-HA-HA!_

As they were looking at everything extra, Aladdin was being shot up high by the elephants Carpet was dancing with the camels, Abu, Donald, Golly, and Crocco were gathering the gold and baklava all around the place...Mime Jr; Tux, Wakko, and Yakko were dancing with the belly dancers, Dot was clinging onto one of the swordsmen...Everything was just in utter chaos.

 _WHA HA HA!_

And soon, Genie finally twisted up like a twister, and literally almost everything disappeared at an instant and he cleared the room.

 _You ain't never had a friend like me. HA!_

And finally he ended off sitting casually with the name Genie buzzing on his tail. The room turned back into the cave of wonders again...it's almost as if nothing ever happened here. Most of the Toon Squad, specifically the Warners sulked noticing that their loves...were gone. Probably back in the lamp. And Abu, Donald, and Golly sulked noticing that all the gold they tried to collect...were gone.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Sora yelled out.

"I try...I try...So, what'll it be, master?" Genie asks.

"So...you're going to grant any three wishes that I want?" Aladdin asks.

"Ah...almost...there are a few provisos...a couple of quid pro quos..." Genie objected with an imitation of William F. Buckley.

"Provisos? You mean like there are things you can't do?" Donald asks.

"That's right my feathery friend, uh Rule #1: I can't kill anybody." Genie says making his point firm by slicing his head off with his own finger. "So don't ask." the head says as everyone grimaces.

"Uh, Rule #2: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. MWAH, you little punim, there." Genie says turning his head into big red lips giving Aladdin a big smooch before pinching his cheeks like a baby.

"Uh Rule #3: I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture, I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" Genie says as he made his point firm by rising up into an ugly hideous green zombie with goo and snot oozing out of him. Finally he returned to normal.

"Other than that, you've got it." Genie says turning gigantic and bowing to the group. Aladdin and Abu then thought for a second. Soon the boy had a sly smirk forming. Sora caught wind of it.

"What are you thinking?" Sora whispered. Aladdin then went closely into his ear to make sure Genie doesn't hear.

"A way to get out of here, without using up a wish." Aladdin whispered.

"Do ya think that'll work?" Goofy whispered.

"It's worth a shot. Play along, I got this." Aladdin replied. Abu screeched in agreement.

"Provisos? You mean like limitations, on wishes? pfff some all powerful Genie. He can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, guys, I bet he can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here." Aladdin says slyly. Unbeknownst to him Genie was now a bit mad. It was at that moment, the Genie blocked the group with his foot, offended.

"Scuse me? Uh, are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now! YOU'RE GETTIN' YOUR WISHES SO **SIT DOWN!** " Genie yelled out as everyone tried to make room on the carpet.

"Note to self: Never make a genie mad." Yakko says writing it down on a notepad.

"THAT'S RIGHT, KID! NOW...!" Genie says before...turning into a female flight attendant.

"In case of emergencies, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. WEEEEEEEEEE'RE," Genie says as he duplicated his hands, and then made the extra appendices disappear and finally manned the carpet as it zoomed up and up and up the cave until finally...

 _BOOM!_

" **OUTTA HERE!** " Genie yells out as a blast of magical energy bursts through the sand and our heroes were finally free from the cave-in. Now they're flying out in the night sky.

* * *

 _Morning: Back in Agrabah_

Meanwhile back in the palace throne room, Jasmine, and the Sultan confronted with Jafar, Katz, and Bowser all in once. Needless to say, the Sultan was disappointed with the vizier's actions last night.

"Jafar, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service, but from now on, you're to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me. BEFORE they are beheaded." the Sultan declared as Bowser rolled his eyes as he and the other two bows.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Jafar says solemnly.

"And further more, no more of these...shady characters you allow amidst the palace. This strange creature of yours almost caused such a ruckus trying to find something." the Sultan says pointing to Bowser as Jafar and Katz glared at him.

"WHAT? I was doin' what I was t-" Bowser says before Katz gripped his muzzle shit.

"Your majesty, I do apologize for my dearest companion here. His actions were put in set because of me, nevertheless, it won't happen again." Katz says solemnly.

"Jasmine, Jafar...everyone, now let's put all this whole messy business behind us. PLEASE?" The Sultan says kindly to Jasmine, Jafar, Bowser, and Katz. Both Bowser and Jasmine were still reluctant.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess." Jafar says as he bowed to her. But Jasmine just isn't having it.

"At least SOME good will come of my being force to marry. When I am queen I will have the power to be rid of YOU and your hostile friends." Jasmine says glaring at Jafar, to which he only chuckled a bit.

"There, excellent all settled. Now Jasmine, back to this suitor business-Jasmine?" the Sultan began but began noticing Jasmine running off back into her bedchamber.

"JASMIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" The Sultan yelled chasing after her. Leaving the three villains alone. Jafar was not happy to say the least as he growled.

"If only I'd gotten that LAMP!" Jafar growled.

"' I will have the power to be rid of YOU and your hostile friends, BAH! AND TO THINK WE'LL HAVE TO KEEP KISSING UP TO THAT CHUMP AND HIS CHUMP DAUGHTER FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" Iago mimicked.

"For once I'll have to agree with that stupid bird. How long, Jafar, HOW LONG do we have to keep kissing up to them, this is getting SO DEGRATING! I WANNA FREAKING NAB HER ALREADY!" Bowser yelled out as the three walked to the balcony watching the Sultan and Jasmine.

"No boys, only until he finds herself a CHUMP husband, and then she'll have us banished." Jafar says.

"Or...beheaded." Katz grimaced...in fact, they all grimaced at the thought. Suddenly Iago came up with an idea.

"Oh-OH! wait a minute, wait a minute JAFAR! What if YOU became the chump husband?" the red parrot suggested.

"What?" Jafar asks as Iago flinched.

"Ok, ok, YOU marry the Princess, ALRIGHT?! And...and then uh-Y-YOU! You become the Sultan!" Iago suggests as Jafar was starting to like him plan. So was Katz, the three then went back inside to the throne room.

"Marry the shrew...I become Sultan? The idea has merit." Jafar says to Iago.

"Yeah, Yeah MERIT! and then and then we give that SHREW to the witch, and while she's busy placin' Heartless all over the place, we make PAPA IN LAW off a cliff. YAAAAAAAAOW KER-SPLAT! HOHOHOHOHAHAHA!" Iago cackled.

"AND THEN AGRABAH WILL BE THE NUMBER 1 DESERT OF DARKNESS! HAHA, IT'S GENUIS!" Bowser yells completely on board with the plan.

"Hahaha! I love the way your foul little minds works!" Jafar compliments.

"Ha ha." Jafar laughs.

"Heh heh" Iago chuckles.

"HEH HEH," Bowser laughs.

"HA HA!" Jafar laughs.

"HEH HEH!" Iago laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser cackles.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And soon all three of them cackled like madmen just like that. All except Katz who only chuckled. They all had an evil plan finally set that will benefit for all of them.

* * *

 _Desert_

"Thank you for choosing magic carpet for all your travel needs, don't stand until the carpet comes at a complete stop." Genie announced turning himself into a flight attendant once again as our heroes reached their destination being a small desert oasis. Soon the carpet went at a complete stop and formed a stair way for all the group.

"Thank you, goodbye now, goodbye, goodbye, thank you, goodbye." Genie greeted as everyone stepped down the carpet. Soon the Genie turned back into his normal self and looked at the team with a satisfying smirk.

"W-HELLL! How bout that, Mr. Doubty Mustafa?" Genie says satisfied.

"Oh you sure showed me...now about my three wishes..." Aladdin says being stopped by Genie.

"dost mien ears deceive me? Three? heheh you are down by ONE, BOY!" Genie yelled out placing his one pointed finger at Aladdin, who sneakily lowered it down.

"No, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave heh, you did that on your own." Aladdin retorted. Genie was about to say something...but the boy was right. Technically he never did say the words 'I wish to get out of the cave' the genie dropped his jaw in surprise of how he was outsmarted.

"He's got a point." Golly piped up.

"Well I feel sheepish..." Genie says shrinking down into a sheep. "Alright you ba-a-a-ad boy, but no more freebees." Genie says.

"Fair enough deal." Aladdin agreed.

"So uh...what are you gonna wish for, Aladdin? Anything in particular you want?" Sora asks. Aladdin thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm...three wishes, I want them to be good. hmm..." Aladdin muses. He and the others then turned to Genie who was relaxing by forming a hammock out of himself.

"Genie...what would you wish for?" Sora asks. Genie looked at the two human boys in surprise.

"M-me? No one's ever asked me that before...Well in my cas-eh forget it." Genie sighed.

"What?" Aladdin asks.

"No, no I can't." Genie retorted sadly.

"C'mon tell us!" Aladdin pestered. Genie then took a big sigh.

"Freedom." Genie confesses.

"Freedom?" Sora repeated as Aladdin held up the lamp in confusion.

"Gawrsh, I didn't know you were a prisoner, Genie." Goofy says to the Genie in comfort.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't, but it's all part and parcel of the genie gig. **_PHOENOMENAL COSMIC POWERRRRRRS!_** " Genie emphasized turning into a large red genie as the universe literally swirled around him, he the shrunk back to inside his lamp. "Itty bitty living space." Genie says contained.

"Genie...that's terrible." Aladdin confessed as Genie rose up from his lamp.

"But OH to be free, not have to go _POOF_ What do you need? _POOF_ What do you need? _POOF_ What do you need? To be my own master...such a thing would be greater than all the magic in all the treasures in all the stars..." Genie expressed. But he knows it won't come true.

"But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, it'll never happen. Genie wake up and smell the humus." Genie confessed.

"Why not?" Sora asks.

"The only way I could get out of this, is if my master wishes me out. So, you can guess how often that's happened." Genie answered.

"Well...I'll do it, I'll set you free." Aladdin confessed.

"Uh-huh, yeah right. WHOOOOP" Genie says in denial as his head turned into Pinocchio as his nose grew and only glared at Aladdin. Aladdin pushed his nose back in and the Genie's head...was the genie's head once again.

"Thank goodness Jiminy's asleep, or else he wouldn't be alright with this." Donald whispered.

"True." Tux agreed.

"No really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Aladdin promises extending his hand. Genie was reluctant...but he agreed with the boy.

"Well...here's hoping." Genie says as the two shook hands on it. Now, let's make some MAGIC!" Genie says turning into a magician as cards flew out of his sleeves. So how bout it...what is it, you want most?" Genie asks Aladdin. The boy then thought of something...no, someone.

"Well...there's this girl..." Aladdin confessed.

"EH! WRONG! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Genie reminded Aladdin.

"Aww b-but Genie, she's smart, and fun, and..." Aladdin started as he aimlessly stopped at a tree thinking of...the one.

"Pretty?" Genie asks.

"BEAUTIFUL! She's got these eyes...and the hair...wow, and her smile?" Aladdin answered as he blissfully sighed thinking about her. Soon the street rat turned around and noticed everything turned into some sort of romantic moonlit night scene, no doubt formed by Genie.

"Ami, C'est L'amour." Genie says in French.

"I can vouch, she is pretty." Yakko says.

"She's an angel!" Wakko continued.

"She's the Princess." Sora piped up.

"WAIT PRINCESS?!" All the toons say in unison as Aladdin sighed.

"Yeah...Sora's right. She revealed herself after we got surrounded by guards. And to even have a chance with her you'd have to be a..."Aladdin explained before realizing something. "Hey...can you make me a Prince?" Aladdin asks.

"Hmm, well let's see...Chicken Ala King?" Genie says looking at a cookbook named _Royal Recipies_ pulling out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope, let's see...hmm Alaskan King Cra-OW!" Genie yelled as a crab clings on his finger. "Hate when they do that...hmmm Caesar Salad-AHHHH!?" Genie yelled when an arm with a knife popped out from the book. "Et tu brute?" Finally he found the spell needed.

"AH-HA, To make a Prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words..." Genie asks Aladdin.

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin announced.

"ALRIGHT! WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO!" Genie whooped impersonating Arseino Hall. And with a poof, he then turned into a fashion designer and inspected Aladdin.

"First, that fez and vest combo is so 3rd century, these patches, what are we trying to say beggar? No. Let's work with me here." the fashion designer Genie says as he was taking Aladdin's measurements. He then made a bowtie out of his measuring tape on Aladdin. But, when Genie pulled down the measuring tape, with a poof, Aladdin was suddenly wearing an attire most definitely fitted for a prince.

He was wearing a white and gold turban with a purple feather sticking out, wearing formal white and golden attire, and wearing golden pointed shoes, finishing the ensemble with a white and purple cape on his back. The group looked at the newly dressed Aladdin in awe.

"Oooooh..." the group mused in unison...except Golly.

"At least you aren't as self centered as half of those prince we kept seeing back in town." Golly muttered.

"OOOH I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says...mode of transportation. Scuse me, monkey boy, aqui, over here." Genie says looking for Abu, but scared of what he'll do, Abu hid behind carpet. But soon Genie projected his magic on carpet, and unwillingly it began flying both it and Abu to Aladdin and the Genie who now dressed as if he was a game show host.

"Here he comes, and what better to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah THEN RIDING YOUR VERY OWN BRAND NEW CAMEL! Watch out, they spit." Genie says as Abu made his entrance, he turned from a monkey into a camel.

"Hmm...not enough..." Genie says snapping his fingers turning Abu into a poofy white and pink horse.

"Still not enough...let's see...let's see..." Genie says as he continued to snap his fingers turning Abu into an assortment of animals at a whim. Suddenly Genie came up with an idea.

"YES! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! WHOA!" Genie yelled out zapping Abu turning him into a large grey elephant. Keyword 'Dumbo' "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out." Genie says as Abu hastily looked at himself in a puddle mirroring his reflection. Needless to say Abu wasn't pleased. Giving out an elephant blare, Abu climbed up a tree...but due to his growth in size, the tree lowered down to Aladdin's level.

"Abu, you look good." Aladdin complimented earning a glare from the mon-I mean elephant.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, BUT WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET! OH TOON SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?" Genie says turning to Sora and the others. Donald and Goofy no doubt gulped in worry.

"I hope you aren't thinkin' about leaving so soon, because I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL STARS!" Genie says as he began projecting out magic like crazy. There's no telling what will happen to the Toon Squad. Most of them looked in excitement, most of the nervousness.

"This is gonna be fun~" Sora says with stars gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

 _Back in Agrabah_

Back in the palace the Sultan was simply making a tower all of his ceramic glass animals as he relaxed in his throne. He was simply putting the last and tiniest of his glass animals to finish the pile. Successfully the finished the pile.

"Sire!" Jafar says slamming the door open, surprising the Sultan and with the impact, destroying the glass animal pile. Jafar, Katz, and Iago came barreling into the main foyer carrying a large scroll.

"I believe I found the solution to the problem with your daughter." Jafar says as Iago flew in front of the Sultan.

"WAK! A PROBLEM WITH YOUR _D_ _AUGHTER!_ " Iago squawked.

"Oh, oh really?" the Sultan says happily sitting down in his throne. To Iago's dismay, the Sultan then took out another dry looking moldy cracker to feed to him. Iago tried to get away from him to avoid it, once again.

"Right here," Jafar says unraveling the long long scroll. "If the Princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose for her." Jafar reads from the scroll.

"But, Jasmine hates all those suitors, how could I chose someone she hates?" the Sultan asks.

"Not to worry, my liege, there is more." Jafar says. Iago then sighed in relief, but not until the Sultan was able to stuff a cracker in the bird's beak. "'If in any events a suitable suitor cannot be found, the Princess then must be wed to...hmm...interesting..." Jafar muses playfully.

"What? Who?" The Sultan asks.

"The royal vizier why that would be...me." Jafar says as he, Katz, and Iago smiles. The Sultan looks at him in confusion.

"But, I thought the law says that a Prince can marry the Princess, I'm quite sure tha.." the Sultan says before the scroll was taken back by Jafar. Soon once again, his golden serpent staff began gleaming red, just like before.

"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures, my lord." Jafar says waving his staff in front of the Sultan. Once again, the old man looked at it, once again in a trance. His eyes began swirling in red...he way being hypnotized yet again.

"Yes...Desperate measures..." the Sultan droned.

"You will order the Princess to marry me." Jafar commands in a low hypnotizing voice.

"I...will order...the Princess...to..."the Sultan droned before regaining his conscious and looked at the vizier in confusion. "But you're so OLD..." The Sultan confessed. Suddenly a chuckling was heard from behind Jafar. It was Katz chuckling at that remark.

"Shut up." Jafar whispered to the cat.

"Quite right...apologies." Katz whispered.

"The Princess _WILL_ marry me!" Jafar says slamming the staff closer to the Sultan's face, hypnotizing him again.

"The Princess will marry...hmm? What is that? That music?" The Sultan droned. Suddenly waking him up, was a trumpet's blast. Suddenly some music was heard from outside. The Sultan then ran outside to see the commotion. It was a parade, a lively one at that coming to the streets of Agrabah.

"Jafar, you must come see this!" the Sultan called. Seeing the parade at a closer view, we see familiar looking faces disguised as royal servants, and a definitely familiar face as a parade leader, leading the group. Suddenly the song began, praising a name.

 ** _Marchers:_** _Make way for Prince Ali_

 ** _Swordsmen:_** _Say hay! It's Prince Ali_

No doubt compared to many of the suitors that march by, this was the most lively walk in, Agrabah has ever had. Genie in human form, and Yakko dressed as a major, Wakko dressed as a swordsman, and Dot dressed as a dancer began trouncing through the streets to get everyone's attention.

 ** _Genie:_** _Hey, clear the way, in the old bazaar_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Hey you! Let us through, it's a bright new star_

 ** _Genie & Yakko: _**_Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eyes_

Katz and Jafar met up with the Sultan up in the balcony, it was lively indeed, but they weren't pleased that another suitor came to the stage. Now whoever it is will derail their plans. Meanwhile down below it was just crazy, Dot smashed through the pots and pans align on the hangers, Wakko drummed a strangers fat gut, it was just crazy already.

 _ **Genie:** Make way_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Here he comes_

 ** _Dot:_** _Ring bells_

 ** _Wakko:_** _Bang the drums_

Soon they all ended by jumping in the hands of the apple merchant who only looked in confused.

 ** _Genie, Wakko, Yakko, & Dot: _**_Oh you're gonna LOVE this guy  
Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!_

As Abu charismatically stomps through the city, the dancers above him, finally revealed the magnificent Aladdin as he smiles at the crowd teeth as shiniest as can be. Noticing the three guards looking at him in confusion, Genie then took the rug below them, making the guard group bow.

 _ **Genie:** Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee_

No doubt the Sultan, and even Iago were dancing to the beat of the music. It was pretty catchy, if you ask me. Soon Jafar took notice and snarled at the parrot who stopped dancing, bashfully. Genie then wheel-barrowed a man and literally hoisted up a tower of men that extended up to Aladdin.

 _Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam  
And come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_Yes coterie!_

 ** _Genie, Wakko, Yakko, & Dot:_** _Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa_

As Aladdin shook their hands, suddenly they finally slumped down on top of Aladdin. Without anyone noticing, Genie projected a spell upon the pile, and to everyone's surprise, Aladdin hoisted up the pile of men easily as he slid to Abu's trunk.

 _ **Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: **Strong as ten regular men, definitely_

As Genie returned to man the parade, the Warners sneaked through the crowd telling them about Prince Ali's tales.

 _ **Wakko:** He faced a galloping horde!_

 ** _Dot:_** _A hundred bad guys with swords!_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Who sent those goons to their lords_

 ** _Genie, Toon Squad, & Chorus: _**_W_ _hy Prince Ali!_

The parade was able to catch Jasmine's attention, as she looked out the window. As amazing the parade looks, she was still reluctant of what's to come. No doubt another high and mighty suitor to her. She then took notice of men carrying golden camels.

 _ **Men Servants:** He's got 75 golden camels_

 ** _Golly:_ ** Don't they look lovely, Doll?

Soon she took notice of the maidens coming to the palace purple peacocks just behind them.

 ** _Maidens:_** _Purple peacocks he's got 53_

 ** _Dolly:_** Fabulous, Golly, I love the feathers!

 _ **Tux:** When it comes to exotic type mammals._

Behind them was a float with a large gorilla balloon. To which at that moment, Tux, and Crocco sneaked to the crowd to entice the children before them.

 _Has he got a zoo_

 ** _Crocco:_** _I'm telling you!_

 ** _Genie, Tux, Crocco, & Chorus:_** _It's a world class menagerie!_

Up in the balcony, three familiar dancers looked in intrigue at the parade coming near by, accompanying them in the balcony was Dot, and even Genie himself disguising themselves as dancers as they looked in awe at Prince Ali's parade.

 _ **Genie:** Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa_

 _( **Dot, & Dancers: **There's no question this Ali's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring,)_

 ** _Genie:_** _That physique how can I speak, weak at the knee?_

 _(_ ** _Dot, & Dancers: _**_Everything about the man just plain impresses)_

 ** _Genie:_** _Now get on out in that square  
_

 _(_ ** _Dot, & Dancers: _**_He's wonder, he's a wiz, a wonder!)_

 ** _Genie:_** _Adjust your veil and prepare_

 _(_ ** _Dot, & Dancers: _**_He's about to put my heart asunder!)_

 ** _Genie:_** _To gawk and gravel and STARE at Prince Ali!_

 _(_ ** _Dot, & Dancers: _**_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

No doubt the quartet was going goo-goo on the man as he flexes and throws a kiss at everyone, but that's about enough for Jasmine to take her leave. It's clear she's not interested...yet again. Soon the parade entered the palace courtyard and are now reaching their destination. As the parade arrived to the palace steps, Aladdin was handing out gold to the people, and as that was happening, many Persian monkeys were seen playing bassoons.

 _ **Chorus:** He's got 95 white Persian monkeys_

 ** _Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Guards: _**_He's got the monkeys!  
Let's see the monkeys!_

 ** _Chorus:_** _And to view them, he charges no fee_

 ** _Beggars, Dot, & Dolly: _**_He's so generous, so generous!_

 ** _Chorus:_** _He's got slaves, he's got servants, and flunkies_

 ** _Servants, Golly, Wakko, Yakko, Tux, & Crocco:_** _And we're proud to work for him!_

 ** _Chorus:_** _They bow to his whim  
Love serving him,  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!_

Finally they reached the palace doors, happily the Sultan ran to the door to open it for them, but quickly Jafar stopped him from doing so.

 _Prince Ali..._

But that wasn't enough for the massive parade to simply barge in. Soon a shaking was heard and quickly the Sultan and Katz stood back, and soon the parade literally _BARGED_ their way inside, slamming the door on Jafar and Iago with the parade's spontaneous musical number at full swing. Soon Genie and Wakko approached the Sultan.

 ** _Genie, Toon Squad, & Chorus: _**_Prince A...LI! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!_

 ** _Genie:_** _Heard your Princess was a sight, LOVELY to see!_

Soon Genie and Yakko began dancing with the Sultan, as Jafar slowly creaked the door back in total anger, as Katz only flickered his tail in disappointment as everything unfolding. Soon the Toon Squad stepped up as Jafar began getting everyone out.

 _ **Yakko:** And that, the people is why  
He got dolled up and dropped by_

 ** _Toon Squad & Chorus:_** _With 60 elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions, a brass band, and more  
With his 40 fakiers, his cooks, his bakers, and birds who warble on key_

 _MAKE WAY!_ _FOR PRINCE ALI~_

Soon the Toon Squad aligned themselves and bowed before Aladdin, as the Genie disappeared back into his lamp. Finally for the big finish as Jafar was kicking out all the parade, Aladdin flew around the palace with carpet as they zoomed through and finally stopped in front of the Sultan.

 _SLAM!_ Finally Jafar was able to keep out the entire parade...but not the Toon Squad as Wakko, Yakko, and Dot stared at the vizier, as he looked at them back in confusion.

"Hiya!" Yakko greeted.

"Ya have a name, Mr. Grouchy pants?" Dot asks.

"Grouchy pants? How dare you! My name is Jafar and I am the royal viz-GAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Jafar yelled as scope was extended to his eye. That scope was formed by Wakko who was looking in it...the only thing he sees is the vizier's bloodshot eyes.

"Funny, you don't look afar. In fact, you're pretty close." Wakko says to the vizier.

"And I believe this is a vizier." Yakko says putting on a cap atop his head.

"First of all, that's a visor I'm a VIZIER you ninny, second of all, it's Jafar..JAfar, understand you roaches?" Jafar says glaring at the Warners. Suddenly Wakko notices something on top of Jafar's turban, and he took it off.

"HEY! We're not rodents! This one is, though." Wakko says to Jafar's surprise he held in front of him a rodent, to which...the Warner eats it. Jafar looked at the Warner squeamishly, and immediately he regained his composure and picked up the three Warners.

"BAH! OUT, OUT AND OUT, YOU MANGY RODENTS!" Jafar yelled as he kicked the three out of the palace. But strangely, the man took notice that he himself was flying out of the palace...strangely. He then turned around as the palace doors closed and asked himself one question:

"What just happened...?" Jafar asks himself.

Meanwhile back inside the palace, Aladdin introduces himself, as the Toon Squad stood behind. "Ahem, your majesty, I have journeyed far to seek your daughter's hand." Aladdin introduces. Needless to say, the Sultan was overjoyed.

"Prince Ali Ababwa, of course! I'm delighted to meet you." Sultan says happily shaking Ali's hand. Soon everyone heard the palace doors opening, and hastily coming forth was Jafar himself. "And this is my royal vizier, Jafar, he's delighted as well." the Sultan says as Jafar was the exact opposite.

"Ecstatic." Jafar says bluntly showing he was not. He then approached the 'Prince' "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-" Jafar says.

"Ababwa." Aladdin corrected bowing to Jafar before sticking his feather in front of the vizier's face.

"Y-whatever. You cannot just parade in here, uninvited and expect to-" Jafar started but was stopped by the Sultan's intrigue over the carpet.

"By Allah, this is such a remarkable device...I don't suppose I could...hmm?" the Sultan asks the prince. He knows what he wants.

"Why, certainly, your majesty." Aladdin complied

"Allow me, your highness," Sora says as he helped the Sultan up. Suddenly Katz stepped on the rug, stopping carpet from moving.

"Sire, I must advise against it." Jafar says.

"Oh nonsense, Jafar, you must learn to have some FUN!" The sultan says kicking Katz leg making the cat wince in pain freeing carpet. Now the Sultan was zooming through the palace at top speed, he even past Abu's...well moving on, as the Sultan was zooming through the palace, Katz took the opportunity to interrogate Aladdin.

"If I may, Prince Abooboo..." Katz started,

"Ababwa." Aladdin corrected.

"Ababwa..." Katz repeated irritated. "Where exactly did you say you and your 'subjects' came from?" Katz interrogated.

"Oh...uh...well...much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure. All of us came from there..." Aladdin says shakenly as both Katz and Jafar were surrounding the Prince. They were truly reluctant to believe anything Aladdin would say.

"Try us." Jafar challenged. Suddenly the Sultan came flying past the crowd. Soon to Iago and Pikachu's surprise, the Sultan was literally hurdling towards them.

"PIKA!" Pikachu yells.

"AHHH! AHHHH! WATCH IT!" Iago says as the Sultan was now chasing after both Pikachu and Iago. The carpet was also able to give Iago a bonking before the Sultan zoomed off out from the balcony.

"Phew." Iago sighed before getting slammed into one of the columns.

"Pika-PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled before noticing he was about to collide with the column as well, and slammed in it. Dizzily the Pokémon sighed and drooped down as Iago slid down on the electric mouse's back as feathers gently flew around the two.

"HEHEHE! OUT OF THE WAY I'M COMING TO LAND, JAFAR, WATCH THIS!" The Sultan yelled as he flew back into the room and gently went into a screeching halt as he hopped off the now dizzy and droopy carpet, who fell onto Abu's trunk.

"Spectacular, your highness." Jafar says bluntly.

"Oh that was lovely...yes, yes I do seem to have a knack for it. Oh you're such a very impressive youth, and a Prince, beside! If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all." the Sultan says whispering to Jafar.

"I don't trust him, Sire." Jafar objected.

"I must agree, your highness, he's far too suspicious for the Princess. We know not of who he is, or where he came from. He just...appeared out of the blue!" Katz whispered.

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Jafar I'm an excellent judge of character!" the Sultan retorted.

"Oh excellent judge...oh yeah sure...NOT!" Iago says flying off Pikachu's back as the mouse began regaining composure.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu says to Iago.

"Oh what do you know ya...whatever ya are?" Iago retorts. Suddenly the two began noticing Jasmine peeking in the royal foyer as the conversation went on with the Sultan, Alibabwa, and Jafar.

"Oh, I'm sure Jasmine is going to like this one!" the Sultan says excitingly unbeknownst that she's present.

"And I'm sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Aladdin says to him, but suddenly Jafar came in between the two men.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, NO! I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf, this boy is no different from the others. What makes you think he is worthy of a PRINCESS?" Jafar intervenes getting all in Aladdin's face. Jasmine meanwhile was not liking this conversation.

"Your majesty...I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me, I will win your daughter." Aladdin says as most of the Toon Squad sighed, especially Donald.

"Aww phooey he's so full of himself, I swear." Donald sighed. Suddenly a voice chimed in...a very displeased voice.

"How dare you. ALL of you, standing around deciding MY future?" Everyone turned and noticed Jasmine glaring at the three men. "I am not a prize to be won." Jasmine says stomping back into her bedchamber.

"Op, now they've done it." Yakko sighed.

"Oh...oh dear. My apologies, Prince Ababwa, I'm sure Jasmine would be fine if s-she would calm down..." the Sultan says bashfully. "P-perhaps a tour around the palace, should do well for you all?" the Sultan asks.

"Sounds good to me, what about you?" Aladdin asks everyone.

"Sure. C'mon Pikachu" Sora nods.

"Pika!" Piakchu says scampering back to the group.

"Ah splendid, come, come...and I must say what a marvelous creature you have there, my boy." the Sultan says as he led the group out of the main chamber, leaving Jafar and Katz alone, once again. This time, they were irritated.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo." Jafar growled.

"Agreed." Katz says.

* * *

 **And that's that, chapter 2 of 4 of the Agrabah Arc. Now soon you'll get to meet all the villains upon the next few chapters, as they'll all be working in teams. They'll all have a certain commander, and that commander is the antagonist of their respective movies. You'll see what I mean soon. This was supposed to be longer, but I kinda have another plan going on, so Chapter 3 of the Agrabah arc, Jasmine will like Aladdin, and Jafar will soon attack. Till then, cya peeps.**


	19. Agrabah III: Jafar's Attack

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Agrabah**_

 _ **Songs This Chapter  
**_ _ **A Whole New World(Aladdin, 1992)  
Feat. Aladdin & Jasmine**_

 _ **High Adventure(Aladdin Broadway, 2011)  
Feat. Wakko, Yakko, & Dot**_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Villains Medley(Aladdin Broadway, 2011)  
Feat. Jafar & Heartless Chorus_**

Finally nighttime hits, and Jasmine was simply watching the nighttime sky in a bit of disappointment. Down below her in the palace courtyard, lays the Toon Squad and the newly transformed Prince Ali, who was traipsing back and fourth thinking of what to do. Meanwhile Genie and Carpet were going in on Chess as the Warners and Pikachu watched, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Golly Gang were the only ones hearing Aladdin out.

"What am I gonna do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off a stupid Prince wish." Aladdin says in somber as Abu tried to peel a banana. Which is pretty hard to do when you have no hands.

"So move." Genie says to the carpet. Carpet took his queen and threw one of Genie's pieces.

"That's a good move..." Dot explained.

"I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." Genie says pulling his tie as he did a convincing and...believably funny imitation of Rodney Dangerfield. Aladdin then turned to Genie.

"GENIE, I need help." Aladdin requested.

"All right, sparky here's the deal, If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a sharp shooter, do ya got it?" Genie asks now doing a Jack Nickelson impersonation. Aladdin was confused.

"Huh?" Aladdin asks.

"Aww, ya tried your best Aladdin...it's just...well you gotta well..." Goofy started as he was trying to say what comes to mind. Aladdin was waiting for an answer...but thankfully, Genie helped the toon dog out.

"I got it barky. See Al, it's like this. Tell her...the **TRUTH!** " Genie yells emphasizing the word 'TRUTH' on the blackboard.

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was some crummy...street rat, she'll laugh at me." Aladdin says as Wakko, Yakko, and Dot climbed up on top of the boy's head.

"Aww, c'mon laughter's always the best medicine!" Wakko reminded.

"And besides, a woman can appreciate a man who could make her laugh." Yakko reminded.

"I know I do." Dot says as she swooned at Aladdin. Immediately the boy took the Warners off his head as everyone else looked at Aladdin in concern. Soon Jiminy jumped up on Aladdin's shoulder to comfort him.

"Al, joking aside, Honesty is the best policy, just be yourself, Aladdin." Jiminy says as Aladdin picked the cricket up.

"Sorry, Jiminy. But that's the LAST thing I wanna be." Aladdin says carefully putting it on Sora's spiky hair. Everyone simply looked at the street rat...or Prince in concern and disappointment.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see her. I just...I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Aladdin says showing his prideful gesture to the group. Most of them only sighed.

"Like a prince..." Genie sighed. Soon everyone took notice of Aladdin jumping up carpet and heading towards Jasmine's bedchamber up in the higher grounds.

* * *

 _Bedchamber_

Back inside, Jasmine was simply laying down on her bed as Rajah comforted her. Soon a familiar voice was heard from behind the curtains outside.

"Princess Jasmine?" Aladdin called out standing out in the balcony. Both Jasmine and Rajah were suspicious.

"Who's there?" Jasmine asks.

"It's me Pr-um ahem I mean, Prince Ali Ababwa" Aladdin says trying to keep a regal composure. Needless to say Jasmine didn't want to talk to him.

"I do not want to see you." Jasmine says closing the curtains on him.

"No, p-Please Princess, please give me a chance!" Aladdin begged trying to go forward, but was stopped by the snarling of Rajah.

"Just leave me alone!" Jasmine yelled out. Needless to say, she wasn't having it. And a literal tiger by the side, wasn't going to do the boy good either. Aladdin tries his hardest to gently calm Rajah down. Under the balcony Genie came up to carpet.

"So how's our beau doing?" Genie asks. Carpet demonstrates how things are going by doing a neck cutting motion as Genie sighed. As Jasmine was looking, she noticed something as Aladdin was trying to shoe Rajah off with his turban...uh oh.

"WAIT, wait! wait...do I know you?" Jasmine says starting to approach Aladdin. He quickly puts his hat on to try to hide his hair.

"Uh...no heh, No." Aladdin lied.

"You remind me of someone I met in...the marketplace." Jasmine says suspiciously as she comforted Rajah.

"The marketplace? hehe, I have servants who go to the marketplace. Like...I have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants Soo...it couldn't of been me heh" Aladdin lies. It's clear neither Rajah or Jasmine were buying what he's selling as a Genie bee flies around him. Truthfully it was hard to believe it, but it had to of been true.

"No, I guess not." Jasmine says leaning down on Rajah.

"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart, fun! The hair, the eyes, ANYTHING pick a feature." the bee Genie buzzed through Aladdin's head as he looked at him in confusion.

"Ahem...Princess Jasmine...you're very," Aladdin started.

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, PUNCTUAL!" Genie says giving the boy an idea.

"PUNCTUAL!" Aladdin says.

"Punctual?" Jasmine asks.

"Sorry." Genie says meekly.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin recovered.

"Nice recovery." Bee Genie compliments. Jasmine them smiles at Aladdin.

"I'm also rich too, ya know..." Jasmine says...almost seductively?

"Yeah..." Aladdin droned.

"The daughter of a Sultan?" Jasmine says leaning closer to Aladdin.

"I know..." Aladdin droned.

"A fine prize for any Prince to marry." she says leaning even closer.

"Uh..right, right, a Prince like me!" Aladdin says bashfully. Genie knows something is up.

"WARNING! WARNING!" The Genie homed as his fly...behind was glowing red with danger.

"Yes...A Prince. Like. You...and every other STUFF-SHIRT, SWAGGERING PEACKCOCK I'VE MET!" She says in annoyance before shoving Aladdin's turban down his head and walked back to her bedchamber.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Genie yelled as his rear end was literally on fire and flying almost as if he himself was an airplane.

"Just go, jump off a balcony!" Jasmine yells. Needless to say, Aladdin was confused.

"Stop her, stop her! Want me to sting her?" Genie says to the boy.

"Buzz off!" Aladdin whispered swatting the bee.

"Ok, fine," Genie sighed. "But remember, BEE yourself." Genie says flying back into the lamp as Aladdin quickly covered it with his hat, in annoyance.

"Yeah right!" Aladdin scoffed quietly, but not as quietly enough for Jasmine not to hear him.

"What?" Jasmine asks.

"Uh...y-you're right. You're not some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now." Aladdin sighs as he to Jasmine's surprise, literally stepped off the balcony. Jasmine didn't actually expect him to really do it.

"NO!" Jasmine yelled out.

"What?" Aladdin asks peeking up. Jasmine then looked at him in confusion and bewilderment. "How...how are you doing that?" she asks, it was at that moment Aladdin came flying to Jasmine with carpet flying him.

"It's a magic carpet" Aladdin explains.

"It's...lovely" Jasmine says as the Carpet kissed the Princess' hand...that would make sense if the carpet actually had a mouth.

"You uh...you don't wanna go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world..." Aladdin says offering the Princess. She was a little reluctant.

"Is it safe?" Jasmine asks.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Aladdin asks extending a hand to the Princess. She looked at him odd...as if she has heard that phrase before.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated. No doubt this was all familiar to the Princess.

"Yes..." the Princess answered to the boy. As I said before, no doubt this was all too familiar to the Princess, but only this time...she was ready for what's to come. She grabbed the Prince' hand and hopped on the carpet. And just like that, the carpet immediately flew up into the sky as Rajah looked and saw them taking off, going further and further away from the palace. Even the Toon Squad took notice of Aladdin riding off with Jasmine.

"Well, I'll be! He must've finally won Jasmine over!" Goofy replied looking up. Jiminy however was still a bit sour about this.

"Oh, this just doesn't seem right. I'm happy for Aladdin, I really am, but his relationship shouldn't be formed by a lie. And especially an obvious one, at that. Jasmine will soon catch on, on who Aladdin really is." Jiminy explained.

"Aww, you're worrying too much, Jiminy. He finally got the girl he wanted. Honestly, I don't think he even needed our help, I mean what did we do here, but meddle?" Donald sighed.

"I guess you're right. Still, I'm just a bit uneasy, but at least he finally got the girl of his dreams." Jiminy says looking up in the night sky.

Meanwhile back up in the skies, Aladdin and Jasmine flew out of the palace walls as they flew through the gleaming streets of Agrabah in the night sky.

 _ **Aladdin:** I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
T_ _ell me, Princess, how long did you last let your heart decide_

As the two were riding through the streets of Agrabah, Carpet stopped by a bouquet, and picked a flower, special for Jasmine. And after that, they flew off through places even unknown to Aladdin himself.

 _I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways over and under on a carpet ride_

It was at that moment, the two and carpet were flying up high in the night skies, just above the clouds. They were endless flying through the cloud seas as the moon and the stars was shining down upon the two and its beauty.

 _A whole new world...  
A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Marveling at the cloud sea, Jasmine began picking up the clouds, the visible puffballs of air, both her and Aladdin picked them up.

 ** _Jasmine:_** _A whole new world...  
A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Now I'm in a whole new world with you..._

As they were zooming across a cloud mountain, they swirled around it and formed an ice cream like form with it. The next thing they know, as they were flying and as the moonlight was high up, they were now flying with a school of birds flying south. One of them noticed Aladdin, Jasmine, and carpet and squawked in surprise.

 _ **Jasmine:** Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through and endless diamond sky_

Carpet then summersaulted as Aladdin and Jasmine floated for mere moments before falling, to which carpet at ease captured them. They then zoomed even above the clouds, where the starry night awaits them. They've been soaring threw ships, through seas, through many wonders of the world.

 _A whole new world..._

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Don't you dare close your eyes_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _A hundred thousand things to see_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _Hold on tight, it gets better_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _I'm light a shooting star, I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

She even waves back to an architect that was sculpting the nose of one of the great pyramids, the Sphynx. The man looked in surprise, and unbeknownst to him he formed a crack on the nose...a large one. But that didn't stop Aladdin and Jasmine from having the time of their lives...even though they noticed and looked in nervous. Soon they traveled past a herd of horses galloping across the fields.

 _ **Aladdin:** A whole new world..._

 ** _Jasmine:_** _Every turn a surprise_

 ** _Aladdin:_** _With new horizons to persue_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _Every moment, red-letter_

 ** _Aladdin & Jasmine:_** _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you~_

Soon they traveled through what appears to be Greece or Olympus Coliseum, heck you can even see Phil walking back to his home, before noticing the couple flying through with carpet.

"Holy Hera...I gotta stop with the caffeine..." Phil says to himself.

Meanwhile, back with Aladdin and Jasmine as they flew through the glade, Aladdin shares an apple with Jasmine, little did Aladdin know...the way he gave her the apple, was clear enough proof for her. Soon as they flew through Greece, they flew down past a lake as the moon reflected down upon them.

 _ **Aladdin:** A whole new world..._

 ** _Jasmine:_** _A whole new world..._

 ** _Aladdin:_** _That's where we'll be..._

 ** _Jasmine:_** _That's where we'll be..._

 ** _Aladdin:_** _A thrilling chase_

 ** _Jasmine:_** _A wondrous place_

 ** _Aladdin & Jasmine:_** _For you and me~_

No doubt their journey through these beautiful worlds were something to behold. Soon fireworks blasted off in the night sky, as the scene transact to another world, the Land of Dragons, just above the palace itself. It was the where Aladdin, Jasmine, and carpet were resting after their invigorating carpet ride. Seems like it was Chinese New Year in China.

"It's all so magical." Jasmine mused as the fireworks were shooting off.

"Yeah..." Aladdin says looking at the beauty. It was at that moment, Jasmine smirked finally deciding to expose Aladdin.

"It's a shame Abu had to miss it." Jasmine says smirking.

"Nah, he hates fireworks. And he doesn't like flying either." Aladdin says truthfully. Even carpet caught on with her game and the carpet smacked himself in disappointment. Soon Aladdin realized what just happened...he was busted.

"UM! T-that is...oh no..." Aladdin stifled trying to find an excuse, but he couldn't. Jasmine took off Aladdin's hat and exposed him.

"So you ARE the boy from the market, I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" Jasmine says demanding the truth.

"Jasmine I'm sorry!" Aladdin tries to say but was stopped by her.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Jasmine asks offended.

"NO!" Aladdin answered nervously.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" Jasmine interrogated throwing Aladdin's hat back to him.

"No! U-uh...well I was hoped you wouldn't. Uh, no no! That's not what I meant." Aladdin says trying to regain himself...though he couldn't. At this point, all Jasmine wants now, is the truth.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Jasmine asks sternly.

"The truth? Th-the truth..." Aladdin tried to think up a reason as the Princess looks at him sternly. Carpet tries to hint the boy to tell the truth...but the message isn't getting to him. He thought up another lie. "The truth uh...the truth is I...I...I dress as a commoner, to escape the palace life!" Aladdin LIED as the carpet slumped down because of his LIES! "But I really am a Prince..." Aladdin LIED!

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jasmine asks.

"Well...you know, royalty going out into the city in disguise, I mean it sounds a bit strange don't you think?" Aladdin asks through his LIES! But Jasmine smiled...buying that LIE! As carpet slumped down disappointing in the LIES! Aladdin was making.

"Not that strange." Jasmine says smiling. Soon she leaned down on Aladdin as they both stared at the fireworks going out throughout all of China.

* * *

 _Back in Agrabah_

Finally back in Agrabah, carpet was flying the 'Prince' and the Princess back to the palace balcony to end the night off. Carpet formed stairs for Aladdin to escort Jasmine off the carpet and then carpet floated down with Al still on it as he and Jasmine were staring at each other's eyes blissfully.

"Goodnight, my handsome Prince." Jasmine says to Aladdin.

"Sleep well, Princess." Aladdin says as the two slowly moved in for a kiss. Carpet hoisted up to give Al a boost, and it happened. Both 'Prince' and Princess kissed as the moon shined down upon them, it was clearly a romantic night for the two, and a perfect way to end it all. Before Jasmine went back inside, she took one last look at Aladdin who sighed in bliss at her, smiling happily. She smiled as well, and to which, she finally went back inside.

"YES!" Aladdin says as he jumped in happiness as carpet blissfully helped him as they flew down to the Toon Squad. Jiminy however was still ever so reluctant.

"Oooh, I can see SOMEBODY had an eventful night, huh? So how was it?" Dolly asks.

"It was great, everyone...no, amazing. And you know what?" Aladdin says laying back on carpet blissfully.

"What?" Sora asks.

"For the first time, I think things are starting to look up on me." Aladdin sighed. But soon that beautiful moment was stopped, when a certain teleportation sound was heard, and suddenly Heartless surrounded Aladdin and nabbed him, and covered him with his cape.

"ALADDIN!" Sora says taking out his keyblade.

"Leave him alone!" Donald yelled out as all the toons took out their weapons and faced the Heartless, but before they could even walk to them, pairs of hands captured Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"NOT SO FAST, KID!" Razoul yelled grabbing Sora as the other guards grabbed the rest of the Toon Squad as they shackled all of them, even Aladdin.

"WAK, ABU!" Donald yelled, but it was too late for him, as Abu, Pikachu, and Mime Jr, were caught in nets. Suddenly a cane was heard clanking on the ground.

"Enough!" Jafar yelled out as everyone stood still and noticed the vizier glaring at Aladdin, specifically. Meanwhile Razoul released Sora after being gripped by carpet, to which as they tussled, Razoul grabbed it and tied the poor carpet to a tree.

"I'm afraid you've warned out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." Jafar says as Sora used the keyblade to undo his chains.

"STOP, JAFAR! YOU TWO-FACE-GAH!" Sora yelled as he ran to Jafar, but guards both human and Heartless surrounded the boy. Catching the boy off guard, Razoul picked him up and latched his chains back on.

"You ain't escaping, kid. None of you are!" Razoul says.

"Escort these vermin out of the palace, make sure Prince Abooboo is NEVER found." Jafar orders as the guards did as they were ordered and began escorting the Toon Squad out of the palace. Soon Sora took notice of Jafar's parrot. It actually looks allot familiar than what he originally though.

"Wait a minute...you're that parrot! from th-HEY! ALADDIN!" Sora yelled out being dragged out before finishing his interrogation as Iago looked at the kid in confusion.

"THIS IS BLASPHEMY, I DEMAND TO CALL A LAWYER, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Golly yelled as everyone was being dragged away.

"WHY YOU-LET THEM GO!" Aladdin muffled before one of the guards knocked him out with the hit of his sword. Soon the guards easily picked up Aladdin and joined the group taking the Toon Squad out.

* * *

 _Outside the Palace_

"AND STAY OUT!" Razoul yelled literally kicking the Toon Squad airborne as the palace doors slammed behind them. Something didn't bode well. As the Toon Squad looked in concern, Sora only thought and thought. Something was perplexing him, Jiminy too.

"Well...that was something." Yakko says.

"WAK! Of all the no good lousy service we've been gettin' here, now we've been kicked out, out of nowhere for NO REASON!" Donald yelled out.

"Gawrsh, maybe we've done something, but we didn't know it was wrong." Goofy says.

"Nah we could've at least gotten some warning. I mean, the Sultan's a nice guy. He wouldn't command Jafar to kick us out at a drop of a hat." Dolly inquired. Sora then realized something.

"Maybe, it wasn't the Sultan who commanded him, to get us." Sora realized.

"What are you on about, now?" Donald asks.

"No doubt, we know the Sultan is a nice guy, but that vizier of his, is the other way around. Think about it, we've seen him decline against a lot of stuff...including getting Aladdin to marry Jasmine. Most kings can't really do much without someone guiding them..." Sora explains.

"Right, like a conscious." Jiminy piped up.

"What if...there's a reason Jafar didn't want the Sultan to even consider letting Aladdin, or Prince Ali to marry Jasmine?" Sora suggested. Most of the Toon Squad didn't understand.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Crocco asks.

"I mean, there's something more to why Jafar doesn't want Al to marry the Princess...what if...it's because he doesn't want Aladdin getting in the way of his plans..." Sora suggested.

"Plans? And what plans does Jafar have?" Donald asks.

"The lamp." Sora says bluntly. Ok, now he's seriously lost the Toon Squad.

"OK, ok, stay with me on this. Did you all see his parrot?" Sora asks as they especially Pikachu nodded, his red parrot. "And do you remember that old man, who helped us escape the dungeon?" Sora asks. Most of them were understanding where he's going.

"Oh, I see where you're goin' since that parrot in the dungeon, and the parrot with Jafar were the same, then you're sayin' both the old man...and Jafar..." Goofy started being a little confused.

"They're one in the same, is that we're you're going with this, Sora?" Jiminy asks.

"THAT...Is exactly where I'm going with it, Jiminy. I don't think that many birds really look EXACTLY the same." Sora says to the cricket.

"But if Jafar and the old man really are one in the same, then why would Jafar bust us out?" Donald asks.

"Simple, I were to think the song would easily cue it. Jafar needed a 'Diamond in the Rough' to go inside the cave. I'm guessing he couldn't go inside himself, so Aladdin must be the guy needed." Yakko explained.

"So if I'm puttin' two and two together, that means this whole time, Jafar was after the lamp?" Goofy asks.

"Seems like it. The question is there's a wide variety of things Jafar could wish for, what is that the guy really wants the most?" Jiminy asks perplexed.

"Well, sitting here won't do any good, now will it? We'll have to find out just what Jafar really wants out of this. He's too sneaky to just try to kills us for the lamp, so there's something he really wants out of it." Sora declared.

"WAK! And HOW are we gonna do THAT? The palace is over there, and we're out here! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? STORM THE PALACE?" Donald retorted. Suddenly Wakko, Yakko, and Dot came up with an idea.

"My fine plucky friend, that's exactly what we're gonna do! STORM THE PALACE!" Yakko declared.

"WAK?!" Donald objected.

"Sounds good to me! Who's up for some High Adventure?!" Dot called out.

"I AM!" Wakko says with his hand up.

"YOU IDIOTS! We can't just storm a palace! The Sultan will have our heads if we even try getting in!" Donald objected.

"And let's not forget the dozens of guards and Heartless guards around the palace." Golly pointed out.

"AND THE DOZENS OF GUARDS AND HEARTLESS AROUND THE PLACE! THERE'S NO WAY!" Donald objected. Soon Wakko, Yakko, and Tux took noticed of the two strong men just nearby the palace. They have a caravan ready, and it looks like it's destined to go into the palace.

"Maybe we can convince the vendor to make a trade to get us in!" Tux says. Suddenly the Warners started to sing.

 _ **Wakko:** Convince those guys, my lord and master!_

"Tha-that's what I'm doing, Wakko." Tux sighed as he was going to the caravan.

 _ **Yakko:** Well do it, faster, let's be gone! _

"Alright, he's calling the vendors. For now, let's get our weapons ready and get going! Yakko says to the group.

"Shouldn't we have like...a strategy, ya palookas?" Donald says bored.

 _ **Dot:** In wasting time we court disaster _

"NO WE DON'T!" Donald objected.

"Technically we do." Sora sighed.

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_Pick up that sword, and strap it on!_

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SWORDS, THIS IS NUTS!" Donald yelled out. Soon Tux came back to the group, as well as the vendors with the caravan.

"I can't believe ya actually did it." Donald sighed.

"Just tell us when you wanna go, and we'll go inside." the apple vendor says to the group.

"You're helping us?" Sora asks.

"Sure. These apples gotta get to the palace SOMETIME, and I hate Jafar just as much as the next guy." the vendor confessed. Suddenly both Yakko and Wakko were on top of the apple vendor continuing their song.

 _ **Wakko:** Fate bows her kiss, chills your heart, takes your hand_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Fate feels like this, play your part, this was planned_

Finally getting the two Warners off of him the apple merchant got back to the driving seat of the merchant, but stopped hearing footsteps on top of the caravan. He got out of the cart and noticed the Warners up high in on the cart.

 _ **Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: **And lo, before you know,  
You grab your horse, you grab your gear,  
Your moment's now, your moment's hear, it's time for_

 ** _Wakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Wakko & Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _You're off and riding, sabers flashing  
Your banner high, your molars gnashing  
You feel so dashing on a_

 ** _Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko & Wakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _Get set to give some guys a thrashing  
Cause high adventure's in the air!_

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST GET IN THE CARAVAN ALREADY?!" Donald yelled as most of the Toon Squad hid themselves inside the cargo of the caravan.

"AND WATCH THE APPLES!" The apple vendor yelled out.

"Alrighty, to the palace!" Yakko says jumping in the cart.

"To the palace!" Wakko repeated jumping inside the cart as well.

"To the palace!" Dot yelled jumping inside the cart as well. Grumbling, the apple vendor finally snatched the whip cuing the camels to go. Inside the caravan the Toon Squad hid themselves under the wagon covered with a tarp.

 _ **Yakko:** There's high adventure in the air, guys  
Someone's out there guys, someone BAD_

"Are we there yet?" Dot and Wakko asked Razoul.

"No." Razoul answered.

"Are we there yet?" Dot and Wakko asked Razoul.

"NO." Razoul whispered.

"Are we there yet?" Dot and Wakko asked Razoul.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MOVING! YET." Razoul whispered loudly.

 _ **Wakko:** No doubt a damsel in despair, guys  
Hey, that's not fair, guys, and I'm MAD!_

As they were passing the palace entrance, we see Razoul manning the gate. He checked to see if everything was in order. He unfolded the covers of the apples to see if there was suspicious he looked and noticed, there was nothing. The guard was...suspicious to say the least.

"Alright, things are in order, good luck." Razoul answered.

"Thanks!" Yakko says as Razoul looked back and noticed no one was there except the apple merchant. He then saw something down on the last cart...the very bottom of it, a tail, a completely black tail. Razoul growled knowing who it belonged to. He was stupid...but not that stupid.

 _ **Dot:** Fate blows her kiss, winks her eyes, plots her scheme_

 ** _Yakko & Wakko: _**_Plots it for Sora, Donald, and Goofy_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_And so, we ten will go  
Until it's through, until it's end,  
Here comes Aladdin only friends off on a_

 ** _Dot:_** _High~_

 ** _Dot & Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Dot, Yakko, & Wakko: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _The confrontation's so exciting  
We'll play some music while we're fighting  
Scratching and biting on a_

 ** _Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko & Wakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _Feel that adrenalin igniting  
Cause high adventure's in the air!_

As Soon the toons jumped out of the caravan, they found themselves inside the palace courtyard thanks to the apple vendor. But surprisingly they weren't alone. Razoul followed them, along with an army of guards and Heartless by his side.

"Did you really believe I would fall for such an old trick like that?" Razoul says as everyone turned around to him in surprise. "Honestly, you almost ALMOST had me, but in the end, nothing gets by me. It's the DUNGEON with you brats! TAKE THEM!" Razoul Ordered as they all charged.

"WAK! Ya see this is what the outcome would be ya ninnies! Now what?" Donald asks the Warners.

"Simple, we fight them. We can take the Heartless out, but the guards ehhhhhh we'll just have to knock them out." Yakko says casually as he and the Warners got in position. Soon they charged their energy and soon blasted a shockwave to the enemies ahead.

" _ **CRESCHENDO!**_ " The Warners yelled.

"GET BACK!" Razoul yelled as the light dissipated the Heartless guards. Soon Sora took notice of Abu and Pikachu dangling on a net. Sora easily cut down the net freeing them both.

"Good job, now ready Wind!" Donald yelled.

"RIGHT!" Sora says.

" _ **AREORA GUST!**_ "

 _ **Wakko, Yakko, & Dot: **__AHHHH-AHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHH-AHH-AHH-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AHHHHHHHHH~_

At that moment, Sora and Donald unleashed a powerful gust of wind blowing the enemies away, sending most of the Guards and Heartless flying into the walls. Soon the battles were at full swing. As Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were singing, the Toon Squad were pulling their load and attacked guards and Heartless all around. Pikachu of course conducted electricity at many of the guards. It was almost like a warzone out here, in the pitch black night.

 _ **Yakko:** Ahhh~_

 ** _Wakko:_** _Ahhh~_

 ** _Dot:_** _AHHHHH~_

Soon we cut to the captain of the guards surrounding and cornering Pikachu. But before he could even slam down his swords down to exterminate the Pokémon, Wakko, Yakko, and Dot jumped were on top of Razoul who looked in confusion.

"Hi!" Wakko, Yakko, and Dot says to the guard.

"Hi?" Razoul asks.

"High..." Wakko, Yakko, and Dot says to him before Wakko took out a mallet and slammed it down the guard's head.

 _ **Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: **ADVENTURE!_

 _High ho, the stallions are stampeding  
With Mickey's wisdom ever leading_

"GAH!" The Warners looked and saw one of the guards cutting Sora's hand. They projected some musical spells fending off the Heartless. The Warners then turned to the key bearer.

"My finger's bleeding!" Sora winced. Immediately Yakko healed Sora's hand with his Healing Hymm.

 ** _Wakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Wakko & Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _What we're collectively been needing  
Is high adventure's in the air_

Soon Sora took notice of carpet tying sadly on a net. Sora ran to it and freed it.

"FIND ALADDIN AND GENIE, QUICK!" Sora commanded carpet as he saluted and flew off in the night sky. Soon Wakko, Yakko, and Dot continued their song.

 _Hark something calls like a dream from afar  
Calls out to all of us to stop Jafar_

 _It's wait, the voice of fate,  
It calls to me it calls to you  
And to Aladdin's loyal crew!_

 _It's time for_

 ** _Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko & Wakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 _Danger to danger we go flying  
Completely unafraid of dying_

Suddenly they heard some sniffling. Everyone turned and noticed Abu sniffling and shaking in fright. Golly sighed and turned to the elephant turned monkey. Meanwhile more and more Heartless began charging even though the guards were shaking a bit, with Abu.

"Abu, stopped crying." Golly sighed.

 ** _Dot:_** This is _High~_

 ** _Dot & Yakko:_** _High~_

 ** _Dot, Yakko, & Wakko: _**_High~_ _  
_ _ADVENTURE!_

 ** _Yakko:_** _There's no ignoring or denying_

 ** _Yakko, & Wakko:_** _The kind of thrill that it's supplying_

 ** _Yakko, Wakko, & Dot:_** _And the effect's electrifying!_

Almost close to the end of the gauntlet, the Toon Squad took one last final blow to all the Heartless, disappearing into the darkness, and all the guards knocked out, especially Razoul after the Warners beat him with a mallet. Soon all the guards and Heartless and Razoul have been dished out, and defeated.

 _ **Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: **WHEN HIGH ADVENTURE'S IN THE AIR~_

"Stop..." a voice finally chimed in to end the fight. All the guards and the Toon Squad turned around and noticed the Sultan and Jafar arriving the scene...yet something felt off about the Sultan.

"FINALLY! It took you long enough to show up, can you PLEASE tell your guards to let us go?" Golly asked abruptly as everyone glared at the gopher as everyone else simply bowed to him.

"That's the Sultan you idiot." Donald whispered.

"Oh hehe, uh...sorry. Really sorry." Golly says bowing.

"...sieze them." the Sultan ordered in a drone tone. Suddenly even though most of the guards were knocked out, some of the guards captured the Toon Squad, and more heartless spawned and captured the group.

"Your highness, with all due respect, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! It was your vizier, Jafar that kicked us out!" Sora pleaded.

"Yes...Jafar...he is...a trusting vizier...he knows what's right..." the Sultan droned. Soon everyone looked at him in confusion as Jafar only smirked.

"Such a shame you've entered the palace. Breaking and entering is a crime in this land...punishable by death. But, first things first...we must announce the big news to the Princess, shall we, my liege?" Jafar says to the Sultan.

"Yes..." he says sleepily.

"Bring them to Jasmine's bedchamber as well, it is time we give the good news." Jafar says as both he and Iago smiles mischievously.

* * *

 _Jasmine's Bedchamber_

Meanwhile back with Jasmine, she was blissfully brushing her hair with a smile as happy as can be. It's clear she had the time of her life back with Aladdin as she was humming the song they sang to herself. It was a perfect night...something she has never experienced before.

"Jasmine..." the Sultan drones. Though she didn't hear it, Jasmine happily came by her father.

"Oh, father I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy." Jasmine says blissfully as she approached the Sultan. Unbeknownst to her the Sultan's eyes were in a complete swirl, he was hypnotized yet again.

"You should be, Jasmine...I have choses a husband for you." the Sultan droned as Jasmine looked at him strangely.

"What?" she asks, she just doesn't understand...but her face went from confusion to horror the moment the Sultan opened the door.

"You will wed...Jafar..." the Sultan droned as he and Iago smirked. At that moment, Jasmine also took notice of the Toon Squad, gagged and held down by the guards as each of them were carrying the captured toons.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality for a bride." Jafar says, but Jasmine slapped his hand back in objection.

"I will NEVER marry you! Father, I choose Prince Ali, and these are his servants? What are you doing to them?!" Jasmine says as they tried to muffled through their gags, but only mumbles could be let out.

"Why Prince Ali left. And his dearest servants, well we escorted them out but they refused to leave. The vermin were breaking and entering, so they must be executed, agreed, Sultan?" Jafar says to the Sultan.

"Yes..." the Sultan droned but many of the toons muffled in protest.

"Do not worry, I will send a letter to Prince Ali with my humblest apologies." Jafar assured.

"How about you tell me in person, JAFAR?" A familiar voice called out. Everyone turned and saw Aladdin...well Prince Ali leaning by a column glaring at the vizier. Everyone even Jafar and Iago were surprised.

"PRINCE ALI!" Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"HOW IN THE-uhhh I mean WAK!" Iago says trying to regain himself as Aladdin marched to the group as he kept glaring at Jafar.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar, you tried to have us ALL killed." Aladdin says pointing to the gagged Toon Squad.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He's obviously lying." Jafar says putting his serpent staff in front of the Sultan. It was clear both Aladdin and the Toon Squad knew what's going on. But Jasmine remained oblivious.

"Obviously...lying..." the Sultan droned.

"FATHER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Jasmine called out.

"I know what's wrong!" Aladdin says taking Jafar's staff and SLAMMED the face of the scepter it to the ground, destroying the eyes controlling the Sultan to Jafar and Iago's surprise. The spell no doubt was broken.

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h...oh my." the Sultan says waking up from Jafar's control.

"Your majesty, Jafar's been controlling you, with this!" Aladdin says presenting broken the golden scepter to the Sultan who looks in both surprise and rage.

"Oh-oh-oh-WHAT? JAFAR? YOU, YOOUUUUUU TRAITOR!" The Sultan yelled in outrage.

"Your majesty, I'm sure all of this could be explained." Jafar says nervously.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! UNHAND THE TOONS AND ARREST JAFAR AT ONCE!" The Sultan ordered as all the guards let go of the Toon Squad, and went to Jafar. Soon Sora took out the keyblade and unlocked everybody's chains, to Jafar's surprise.

"So it IS him!" Jafar whispered.

"What about us? We're dead, y'know! Just dig a grave for both of us we're dead." Iago whispered as the guards were coming to them. Soon before the guards even got to him, Jafar threw a potion to the ground and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

"He's gone!" Jasmine called out. Everyone looked around to see where he went. He wasn't anywhere.

" _Don't think this is over JUST yet, boys. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THE PRINCESS!_ " Jafar ordered though he wasn't visible. Suddenly a pot in Jasmine's room sprang to life forming spider legs, pitch black claws and a scorpion tail. No doubt it was a pot Heartless as it crept to the group to Jasmine and the Sultan's fear.

"Oh-oh my, what in Allah's name is that?" the Sultan asks in fear as he cowards behind Jasmine.

"WAK? You don't know that's a Heartless? That's what half the guards ARE MADE UP OF" Donald yelled out.

"Your highness, get Jasmine and the Sultan to safety, we'll take care of this!" Sora says as everyone armed themselves. Soon Aladdin smiled warmly, as Sora winked. Aladdin escorted the Sultan and Jasmine out. Finally they were all alone with the Heartless.

"Jiminy?" Goofy asks and Jiminy already knows what he'll ask.

"Pot Scorpion. It's one of the rarer Heartless, actually. It's speed is crazy, when he gives a sign, block him and he'll fall upside down. But be careful with his poison!" Jiminy reads.

"Golly, get those Panaceas ready, because we wouldn't want the room and US to get poisoned." Donald says readying his staff. Suddenly the Scorpion began charging up to the Toon Squad, but immediately stopped throwing a glop of poison from its pot.

"WAK!" Donald yelled dodging the poison drops leaking out of the Heartless. As drops and puddles were leaking out and being thrown out by the Heartless, Dolly threw dozens and dozens of Panacea potions around, getting rid of the liquid darkness.

"SORA INCOMING!" Donald yelled. To Sora's surprise, at top speed the pot scorpion was charging at the key bearer. Quickly, he blocked what was to come. And when he did that the Heartless was set upside down dizzily.

"Now's our chance, show it what ya got!" Donald yelled.

"Got it! _**WIND!**_ " Sora yelled blasting the scorpion around with the power of wind.

"BLEHHHHHHHH! Inferior key bearer!" the Heartless says in a raspy tone as Sora looked in surprise as he kept using his Wind magic on it.

"You can talk?" Sora asks.

"ALL heartless can. I were to think the traitors demonstrated that to you, now did they?" the Pot Scorpion hisses to the boy as he scampered out into the hallways at top speed.

"Traitors?" Sora asks in thought.

"SORA! NOW'S NOT THE TIME, IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Donald yelled as everyone followed the Heartless out of the bedchamber and into the hallways. To everyone's surprise, almost like a spider, the Pot Scorpion was climbing on the walls dripping dark ooze to the floors.

"Watch your step!" Yakko reminded as everyone dodged the puddles of poison leaking out. as Dolly took out her Panaceas and threw them on the floor to purify the floors. Soon to everyone's surprise pots all around the hallways were sprouting spider legs and coming to life.

"So, Jafar even has hidden spiders." Golly says shooting as many Pot Spiders as he can. The gopher was even running backwards to get the shots. Unbeknownst to him, a barrel spider was coming up behind the spider. Goofy then smells something strange.

"Gawrsh do ya smell something?" Goofy asks.

"Smells like...GUNPOWDER?" Sora says in nervous as the barrel spider ran past him and to Golly. "GOLLY LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled. Before Golly could even turn around...

 _BOOM!_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" The Pot Centipede cackled as he ran into the throne room, where Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan were. To their surprise, the Pot Scorpion has arrived, and it was showing its piercing yellow eyes at Jasmine, the Princess held on to Aladdin in fear.

"Definitely what Maleficent's ordered...number 5 of the 7 Princesses of Heart...her light is enough to make even me squeamish." the Scorpion says as the Toon Squad approached him.

"5 of...7 Princesses of Heart?" Donald asks.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Aladdin ordered.

"Not a chance, Princey. I'm looking at a Princess, of course. She's one of 7 keys my master needs to open the door." the Pot Scorpion explains.

"Open?" Goofy asks.

"The Door?" Donald asks.

"Your...Master? What does Jafar want with some door, bug?" Aladdin asks.

"BAH! Jafar? I wouldn't care less for him. He has quite the heart of darkness, but his fate will be sealed soon. No...my master is far more superior than he ever will be. And YOU, Key bearer, you'll know soon enough the extent of my master's power. For you see, he who has the strongest heart of darkness can take control of us Heartless. You can guess who has the strongest heart." Pot Scorpion explains. Sora then remembers something.

"Wait a sec, do you mean...Maleficent?" Sora asks.

"I could be talking about the bat, I could not, you'll find out soon enough. But for now, I'M TAKING THE PRINCESS!" The Pot scorpion yells as he charged at great pace towards Jasmine.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Goofy yells throwing his shield at the Heartless. The Heartless didn't see the shield and it along with the shield was flown to the other side of the Throne room. At rapid speed the Toon Squad went over there to attack the Heartless with all their might, with a cloud of smoke.

" **ENOUGH!** " The Pot Scorpion yelled sending most of the Toon Squad flying.

"So your skills aren't a farce. That's easily thought of for a kid like you, but in this case, you leave me no choice. TRY TO DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN, BRAT!" Pot Scorpion yelled as his tail glowed and suddenly like a volcano all the poison exploded from the pot at once, rocketing up in the sky.

"GET JASMINE AND THE SULTAN OUTTA HERE!" Donald ordered.

"Your majesty, follow me!" Aladdin yelled.

"Oh yes, quite so!" the Sultan complied as he and Jasmine were escorted out of the Throne Room as the battle unfurled. Soon the scorpion's tail began to glow as he charged to Sora. He then extends it to the spiky haired boy as he tries to block it, but before he could even block, the scorpion's tail struck the boy's arm.

"GAH!" Sora winced.

"I gotcha, Sora!" Dolly says throwing the boy a Panacea.

"Rub this on your arm, and it'll feel as good as new." Dolly assured. Suddenly she began noticing the Pot Scorpion aiming at her.

"I'm getting SICK of you, purifying my perfect poison!" The Scorpion hissed as he aimed himself like a cannon and shot a blot of poison towards her. Unlike everyone else, she has nothing to defend herself with. Soon Goofy took notice of the situation and blocked the blot of poison. To his dismay the poison also melted down his shield.

"Uh, oh..." Goofy says defeated.

"So much for blocking off my attacks huh, ya stupid dog." Pot Scorpion taunted.

"So much for remembering who you're up against huh, ya stupid scorpion?" Golly says as he was riding on Crocco as he slammed his mace down the Pot Scorpion sending it flying to the other side of the room, almost as if it was a wholesome game of croquet.

"Good shot, old chap." Golly says dressed as a British croquet player as he was sipping a cup of tea...stereotypical, I know, apologies if anyone got offended. Meanwhile back in the fight, Donald thought up an idea.

"Ready for your next lesson in magic combination, Sora?" Donald asks.

"WOULD I EVER!" Sora says with stars gleaming in his eyes. No doubt he was excited.

"Right then, but first pop quiz answer quickly, Fire and Water, what does that make?" Donald asks.

"Well...usually I think it would make steam, because fire doesn't go well with water a-" Sora explained but was stopped by Donald.

"Good enough, fire and water makes steam. We'll use that steam as an advantage to sneak attack. Quickly you use fire, I use water, got it?" Donald asks.

"Got it." Sora nodded.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO! **_WATER!_** " Donald yells as water was hurdling towards the upside down Scorpion.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Sora yelled releasing an array of fire shooting out of the keyblade. Soon when combined the fire began burning down, and soon the water began forming more and more steam, swirling around the Pot Scorpion.

"Oh-ho, you tricky life forms. You think you can use your little steam to blind me from seeing you. What will that do to you when I can just swat my tail around?" Pot Scorpion says as Sora's keyblade began to glow in a bright light. The keyblade was calling onto him, to show him another move. Donald looked at the boy and only wondered what he will plan to do. Sora then raced towards the cloud of steam and called out a move.

" _ **STRIKE RAID!**_ " Sora yelled out and with a flash of light he hurled his keyblade through the steam, and zoomed to the other side, and back to the key bearer's hand. To everyone's surprise, the steam began to cut down. No one said anything, and the pot suddenly revealed a dynamic cut spread across the pot.

"Oh...that's not good." the Pot Scorpion says as the pot cuts in half, revealing a small blobby spider like heartless, as it was oozing purple poison all over the spot he was in.

"Ughhh...I don't feel so good." the Pot Scorpion Centipede grimaced.

"IT'S OVER!" Sora says pointing his keyblade to the scorpion.

"It maybe over for now, kid. But know this, you're treading on very thin water. The Heartless will come after you, more fearsome, more terrifying, more deadly, and my MASTER will truly show no mercy to hunt you down if necessary." the Pot Scorpion warns.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sora challenges.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're quite the determined boy. I can see why that brat Riku is so fond of you." Pot Scorpion taunted.

"R-Riku? What do you mean Riku? Is he here?" Sora asks.

"Oh you'll meet with him soon. And then, you'll get what's coming to you, and those impudent traitors as well." Pot Scorpion warns.

"Whatever you and the other Heartless planning, leave Riku out of this. And Saku and Hana too!" Sora commanded.

"Oh brother, those idiots even deluded themselves by giving themselves names. That's just pathetic. Anyway, it's not what I'll do to your friends...it's all based upon my master's decision...I'm sure you'll meet up soon." Pot Scorpion says, after finally disappearing into the darkness.

"WAIT!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. The centipede was gone. "He got away." Sora sighed. "Did...did Riku have a play in this?"

"Wak?" Donald says getting their attention. A chest was laying down in the middle of the Throne Room. It wasn't there before to say the least. Carefully everyone opened the chest up, and too their surprise no ambush came in...in fact, the only thing they heard was...barking?

"ARF ARF!" It was light barking in fact.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Donald says as everyone went further to the center joining Donald. What they saw inside...was adorable to say the least. Inside the chest was maybe 9...10 adorable spotted puppies inside.

"PUPPIES!" Dolly and Dot cooed in unison.

"Puppies?" Jiminy jumped and took a look. "Now what in the world are puppies doing in a big chests like this?" Jiminy questioned.

"You think that's them, guys?" Sora asks Wakko, Yakko, and Dot.

"Well they're Dalmatians so they had to be." Wakko replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Donald asks.

"Well, when I first met the Warners and Pikachu in Traverse Town, we stumbled inside a house. There's no telling where the owners are, but there are two grown Dalmatians in there who's lost a total of 99 puppies across the stars." Sora explained as almost all the toons went agape.

"99 PUPPIES?!" All the toons except the Warners yelled in unison.

"Geez, just thinking about all the 99 problems the dogs would have to face AND the 101 problems the owner of the dogs would have to face." Golly says skeptically.

"I know right? That's what we've been saying!" Dot replied.

"Alright then, all in favor of shipping these puppies back in Traverse Town, say I" Yakko says.

"I" Everyone replied.

"But we're way out in space, and we can't keep pit stops every time we find puppies. Too much fuel. Any suggestions?" Donald asks.

"Well, how about we stuff them in here? Hopefully, it can take them to Traverse Town, if we just ask it." Yakko says taking out the teleport hole he's taken from Peacock.

"Ridiculous, it doesn't work like t-" Donald says before Yakko talked in it.

"Hello? Wakey-wakey, is anyone there? Can you send some puppies back in the Dalmatian house in Traverse Town?" Yakko asks the teleport hole.

"Huh-huh! No problem!" the teleport hole says suddenly making a goofy face and then the face disappeared at an instant.

"Problem solved." Yakko says. Suddenly footsteps were heard from far away. Everyone turned and saw Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan were approaching the Toon Squad. No doubt, the throne room is quite a mess.

"Is everyone alright?" Aladdin asks.

"Never better, Sora says determinedly as he placed the Dalmatians into the whole to the three's surprise. "Don't worry, hopefully, the puppies will be sent back to their home." Sora assured. Soon the Sultan gave out a sigh.

"Oh, what a mess. And to think it was caused by Jafar, my most trusted councilor, plotting against me this whole time, it's horrible...ju-just horrible. How will I ever...uh- wha?" the Sultan says as everyone turned to see Aladdin and Jasmine staring blissfully in their eyes.

"Oh...oh can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? HAHA! PRAISE ALLAH!" The Sultan cheered as he went to Aladdin happily.

"OH, OH You brilliant boy I could kiss you! We-ll-no-no I won't. I'll leave that to my...mmhmm...but you two will be wed at once, and yes oh yes, you'll be happy, and prosperous, and then you my boy, you'll become Sultan!" the Sultan says as Aladdin looks up in realization.

"Sultan?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth, such as yourself, a person of an impeachable mole character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" the Sultan announced happily...but it seems the news about being a Sultan doesn't sit so well with Aladdin. He then turned and noticed Jiminy tapping his foot in disappointment.

* * *

 _Jafar's Secret Chamber_

" _That boy again?_ " Maleficent asks. We then meet up with Bowser and Katz contacting Maleficent through the largest mirror to find.

"Indeed, m'lady. The boy's been quite a handful of late. He's more persistent then we've least expected. Perhaps we should explain this situation to that boy, Riku? Doing so could actually prove useful to our advantage. With the boy crushed that his dearest friend is siding against him, we can walk through him among his sorry state." Katz explained.

" _It is a plan, that could indeed work. But what of Jafar? I were to think things would be under HIS watch._ " Maleficent asks.

"I unfortunately know not of Jafar's whereabouts. I feel it maybe quite too late for the f-" Katz says but was interrupted by a from the secret chamber entrance. It was Jafar and Iago at a tired state.

"We've gotta get outta here! We gotta g-I GOTTA START PACKING, YOUR HIGHNESS! Only essentials, we've gotta travel light, bring the guns, the weapons, the knives, And uh...how about this picture, I think I'm making a funny face o-" Iago bantered as he was rummaging through his bird cage.

"Ahem. Do you mind, I am on the phone." Katz intervened.

"WELL THERE'S NO TIME FOR PHONE CALLS, BUCKY! WE'VE BEEN EXPOSED! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA H-" Iago says gripping Katz face. Before Katz could even strangle the bird, a cackling was heard from at the entrance. It was Jafar cackling like a madman.

"HAAAAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar cackled madly.

"Geez, whatever happened up there must've really made you guys cracked." Bowser says.

"Oh, boy he's cracked. He's gone nuts. JAFAR, JAFAR, GET. A. GRIP!" Iago says flying to his master knocking his turban to see if anyone's there, to which he then strangled the vizier with his tiny feathers...which Jafar squeezed off of.

"Good grip." Iago stifled.

"Anything you'd like to share with us, Jafar?" Katz says motioning that Maleficent was present. But that didn't bother Jafar knowing the truth.

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that RAGGAD urchin ALADDIN! He has the lamp, Iago" Jafar says shaking Iago.

"WHY THAT MISERABLE L-" Iago yelled before Jafar inched him further in front of him.

"And YOU are going to relieve him from it." Jafar ordered.

"Me?" Iago asks. Soon Jafar then turned to Maleficent in the mirror.

"Dearest, radiant, Maleficent. Now that I know that fool Aladdin has the lamp, victory is just beyond my reach, much closer that you even realize. Soon, I will use my wishes to reveal the world's keyhole and rule my very own KINGDOM OF DARKNESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar cackled as Maleficent didn't show any movement in emotion.

" _And what of the Princess?_ " Maleficent asks.

"Once he becomes Sultan, we'll knock her out, and deliver her to you. Now that we know we'll get the lamp soon." Bowser assured.

"But why worry about the girl? With a genie by my side, ALL the worlds will be ours once we find the keyholes." Jafar says to Maleficent as she lowered her head and sighed.

" _I were to think you'd know by now, we need all 7 Princesses of Heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless._ " Maleficent explains.

"Had I not told you that already, you twit?" Katz told Jafar.

"Bah, fine, I needed a reminder. Jasmine will be yours I assure you. Once I become Sultan, I shall send the shrew to you, and she will be delivered sooner than you think." Jafar chuckles.

" _Should you succeed, I shall give you permission to use my goons to capture the Princess, on your order._ _Don't steep yourself in darkness for too long, Jafar. The Heartless consume the careless._ " Maleficent warned only for Jafar to chuckled once again.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. I shall gladly take your minions." Jafar says to the witch as she hung up.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! For once boys, things are starting to look up for us." Jafar cackled.

* * *

 _Aladdin's Bedchamber_

After a pretty eventful night with high adventures, and Pot Scorpions, and carpet rides, our heroes finally met up with Aladdin in his bed chamber just nearby a flock of pretty pink flamingos. Everyone went outside and noticed Aladdin was sulking on the balcony. They went to check up on the guy.

"What's a matter, Al?" Donald asks.

"Sultan...I can't believe it, they want ME to be Sultan?" Aladdin says as he went back inside as our heroes looked at the boy in sadness. Suddenly seeing a fume of purple smoke from the lamp, Genie arrives surprising everybody...except Aladdin, who just wasn't feeling it.

"HAHA! _Hail the conquering hero~ BA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAA BA DA Bew_ -bada...bew bada...?" Genie says turning into a one man marching band, but then slumps as he notices Aladdin was just sitting on his bed in sadness. Genie then thought up something.

"Aladdin, you just won the heart of the Princess, what are you going to do next?" Genie says posing as a paparazzi Genie...but still Aladdin wasn't having it. Genie then took out a script and floated to Aladdin.

"Pssst, your line is, I'm going to free the Genie...anytime." Genie whispered.

"Genie...I can't." Aladdin says truthfully as the Toon Squad looked at the Prince in confusion and concern.

"Sure you can, you just go 'Genie, I wish to go free'" Genie says mouthing the words for Aladdin, but he swatted him back in serious.

"I'M SERIOUS! Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they wanna make me Sultan, NOOO they wanna make Prince Ali Sultan. Without you...I'm just Aladdin." Aladdin confessed.

"Al, you won!" Genie says happily.

"Because of you! The only reason I'm worth ANYTHING is because of you! What if they find out I'm not a Prince? What if Jasmine finds out...? I'd lose her." Aladdin retorted. "Genie...I can't keep this up on my own. I..I can't wish you free." Aladdin confessed.

"Al...no..." Sora says worrily.

"Fine...After all, you'd lied to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Genie says sadly. This time, he was serious as he slumped down to the size of his lamp. "Now if you would excuse me...'Master.'" Genie says harshly as he went back into his lamp.

"Genie...I'm really sorry." Aladdin says, but instead of the forgiveness he was hoping for, he instead got a raspberry in his face. It seems he was agitated now.

"WELL FINE! WELL JUST S-STAY IN THERE!" Aladdin yelled throwing a pillow under the lamp. Soon everyone looked in concern.

"What are you all looking at?" Aladdin snapped back. Soon everyone including Abu and carpet began looking at him, in worry...and of sadness now. Slowly both Abu and carpet left the window to leave him alone. Golly left as well with a grumble.

"Wait...Ab-car-Golly, wait I'm sorry." Aladdin tries to say but they left the scene.

"Guys..." Aladdin tries to say to the rest who stayed. Jiminy then hopped on the window, disappointed at Al.

"Aladdin...I'm very disappointed in you. Not only you lied to Jasmine, the Sultan, the Kingdom, but you even lied to Genie too? I know you want to win Jasmine's heart...but is all of this really worth it?" Jiminy asks.

"Al...just be yourself. This isn't worth it, alright? Please...tell everyone the truth." Sora begged.

"NO. I-I can't. Not now, it's way too late to tell ANYONE the truth. Especially after I won Jasmine over. I'm sorry guys...but I really need your help to pull this off. Will you help me?" Aladdin pleaded knowing they're his last hope.

"No." Donald says bluntly.

"Donald..." Dolly says to him.

"Forget it. After all the trouble we've been through covering up for ya, callin' ya 'your majesty' to realize you're nothing more than a stuff shirt pompous peacock LIKE THAT STUPID PRINCE WE SAW WHEN WE FIRST MET YOU!" Donald yelled out storming out the room.

"He's...got a point." Crocco confesses. "You've changed, Aladdin." Crocco sighed. Soon most of the Toon Squad decided to take their leave as well, leaving Sora with Aladdin.

"You have changed, Aladdin. And it's not in the good way. I'm sorry, buddy." Sora sighed running off with the rest of the group, leaving Ala-no Ali alone. Ali slumped down with a sigh.

"What am I doing?" Alad-no Ali sighed. "Genie's right...I've gotta tell Jasmine the truth." Ali declared.

"Ali, oh Ali, will you come here?" Jasmine called, though strangely she wasn't seen outside, even though her voice...was?

"Well...here it goes." Ali says as he went outside to look for her. Strangely she wasn't out there. "Jasmine? Where are you?" Ali asks.

"Out in the menagerie, hurry." Jasmine's voice says.

"I'm coming." Ali says. Even though her voice wasn't heard, there was a suspicious looking bird in line of the flamingos. It was Iago disguised as one. He was using his STUNNING voice imitation of Jasmine sneaking around. The moment he notices Ali leaving, he began to make his move...but not before a flamingo blocks his way.

"YA GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY!? Jerk." Iago yells as he used his bamboo legs to trip the flamingo and flew into the bedchamber and grabbed the lamp Ali left from under the pillow.

"Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you." Iago says holding the golden lamp before doing an imitation of Jafar. "Excellent work, Iago" Iago says in Jafar's voice. "Aww you're makin' me blush" he says in his normal voice. "No really, on a scale of 1-10, YOU are an 11." he says back in his Jafar voice.

"Aww c'mon Jafar, I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." Iago says in his normal voice as he flies out the window with the lamp in his talons.

* * *

 _At the palace gates_

Back in the palace gates, the whole city of Agrabah came up in front of the palace, as the Sultan was up high in the balcony making his announcement. Soon even the Toon Squad showed up in the crowd looking at the Sultan in either disappointment or concern upon Aladdin. Mostly for Jiminy is disappointment.

" **PEOPLE OF AGRABAH, MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY CHOSEN A SUITOR!** " The Sultan announced as the crowd cheered. Meanwhile, behind the stage Jasmine was looking behind the curtains at the many people that has appeared in front of the palace.

"Jasmine?" Ali says approaching the stairway of the balcony. Jasmine was happy to see him.

"Ali, where have you been?" Jasmine asks racing down the stairway hastily.

"Jasmine...there's something I need to tell you." Ali confesses, but Jasmine was too excited to hear him.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement." Jasmine says happily. She pulled him to the top of the balcony where the Sultan and all of Agrabah awaits. Ali however, was reluctant.

"NO! But Jasmine, Listen to me please, you don't understand!" Ali says as the Sultan began his introduction Prince Ali. And with a kiss good luck, Jasmine pushes Aladdin behind the curtains revealing the whole town Prince Ali Ababwa.

" **PRINCE ALI ABABWA!** " The Sultan introduces...that's literally what I just said, as everyone cheered, and the Toon Squad sighed. Aladdin can only look nervously at the crowd of people before him.

"Oh boy..." Ali says to himself as he bashfully waves.

* * *

 _Jafar's secret hideout_

Meanwhile up on high grounds in Jafar's secret hideout, Jafar, Iago, Katz, and Bowser looked among the crowd of people just up there and scoffed.

"DOH, Look at them. Cheering that little PIPSQUEAK!" Iago complained.

"Let them cheer." Jafar simply says getting a hold of Genie's lamp. He the rubbed it out came Genie himself who was only reluctant...but not because of Jafar, no because of his 'friend.'

"Y'know Al, I'm getting REALehhhhhhh...Iiiiii don't think you're him." Genie says after turning around realizing Aladdin doesn't have the control over the lamp anymore...but Jafar does. "Tonight the part of all will be played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man." Genie says looking through the Aladdin script.

"ENOUGH! I am your master now." Jafar says grabbing Genie by the goatee and threw him to the ground stepping on him.

"I was afraid of that..." Genie muffled.

"Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, AS SULTAN!" Jafar ordered. His wish was granted.

* * *

 _Outside_

Meanwhile back outside, the sky began forming into a dark purple storm that tore the roof of the palace balcony apart.

"Bless my soul..." the Sultan says to himself. Suddenly magic began swirling around the Sultan He tried to get back his hat, but the magic was far too strong for him to manage. Soon the magic took a hold of all the Sultan's clothing.

"Father!" Jasmine says comforting the now naked man. Soon a familiar chuckling was heard, as everyone turned to Jafar who was now wearing the Sultan's clothing. He was now the Sultan. Accompanying him was Bowser and Katz out in the open as they were smiling at a job well done.

"Jafar, you VILE betrayer!" the Sultan says to the ex vizier.

"THAT'S SULTAN VILE BETRAYER TO YOU!" Iago yelled.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Aladdin says taking out his hat looking for a certain something...but then he noticed that that certain something was missing.

"The lamp!" Aladdin says to himself.

"Hehehehehe! Finders keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar says showing everyone Genie who was now in a massive form. The Genie in sadness began lifting the whole palace itself as everyone in the city ran away from the horror in front of them. But not the Toon Squad who most of them looked in shock.

"C'MON! WE GOTTA GET UP THERE!" Sora yelled as everyone jumped on the palace steps before Genie lifted it up. Soon Ali whistled to carpet to get him to higher grounds to confront Genie.

"GENIE, NO!" Ali yelled out to him.

"Sorry kid, I've got a new master now." Genie says putting the palace on a large hill.

"Jafar! I order you to stop!" the Sultan ordered.

"Ah, but there's a new order, now. _MY_ order. FINALLY YOU will bow to me!" Jafar ordered as the Sultan was about to bow to him, but Jasmine stopped him before doing such a thing.

"We will NEVER bow to you!" Jasmine declared.

"WHY am I not surprise?" Iago sighed.

"Sometimes I just freaking HATE these rebellious teens." Bowser sighed. Jafar this time wasn't going to have it.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER! GENIE: MY SECOND WISH! I wish to be the most POWERFUL Sorcerer in the world: I WISH TO BE THE SORCERER OF THE SANDS!" Jafar ordered. Genie had no other choice but to obey.

"GENIE, STOP!" Ali yells, but it was too late. Genie shot out a magical projectile on Jafar. Iago and the others got out of the way as Jafar was glowing in a golden color. Meanwhile as the transformation happened, the Toon Squad made their way up to what's left of the palace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome, to the newly announced Sorcerer of the Sands: JAFAR!" Iago announced as the Toon Squad looked at the vizier in hate has his robes turned back into normal, but his turban was different, and his snake staff was reformed. But this time, Donald felt some magic...and powerful magic from within. Not only sand, but other elements as well. Only Jasmine and the Sultan looked in terror.

"Now where were we? Ahh yes...abject HUMILIATION! _**Combination: Earth and Sand:**_ _**SAND PILLARS!**_ " Jafar yelled as a stone sand column rose up where Jasmine and the Sultan were, trapping them from within.

"Oh, and how could I forget Prince Ali 'loyal servants?' Jafar asks turning to the Toon Squad.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Sora yelled as both he and the rest of the Toon Squad except Donald charged after Jafar.

"WAK! GUYS WAIT!" Donald objected, but he then noticed Jafar casting another spell.

"Fools. _**Combination: Water and Sand: QUICKSAND!**_ " Jafar yelled out as the Toon Squad charged at him. The moment they reached him, a large vat of quicksand was formed in front of the palace, stopping the Toon Squad dead on their tracks. They were stuck.

"W-w-we're stuck!" Golly says trying to get out.

"He's using combination magic. Using Sand magic and all other elements!" Donald warned.

"My, my, my, you're quite the knowledgeable wizard, now aren't you?" Jafar says smirking as Donald shook in fear of the vizier's newfound powers.

 **RAWR!** Rajah came into the stage and charged at Jafar dodging the quicksand, but Jafar was making another spell.

" _ **Combination: Time and Sand: SANDS OF TIME!**_ " Jafar yelled as he twirled his staff as if it was a fan. It was forming dusts of sand that Rajah was running through, and the moment Rajah was at Jafar...to everyone's surprise the ferocious tiger...turned into a small tiger kitten.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who's a good kitty?" Jafar says petting the little tiger cub.

"JAFAR! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ali says riding carpet towards Jafar.

"And finally... _ **Combination: Wind and Sand: SAND DUNE!**_ " Jafar says as a large gust of wind bursts out of Jafar's staff. Soon Ali and carpet tries to fly back, but the sand was growing and growing, and growing until finally it became a large sand hill.

"ALI!" Jasmine yells as Ali popped out from the sand.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! You're still deluded to believe Ali is what he say he is?" Jafar cackles at Jasmine.

"What?" Jasmine asks.

"It's time you know the truth, Jasmine." Jafar says as Heartless began appearing behind Jafar to which he and the others smirked. Ali grimaced at what Jafar mans.

"HIT IT!" Jafar yells as everything turned black. Suddenly a spotlight appeared under Jafar. To make matters more, drumming was heard in the background...the Warners can easily describe what it is.

"Jazz?" Wakko asks.

"Jazz." Yakko answered as Jafar began to sing.

 _ **Jafar:** Prince Ali, yes it is he, but not as you know him._

 _( **Fortunetellers:** You know him...)_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Read my lips and come to glimpse with reality._

 _( **Fortunetellers:** Reality...)_

Jafar then pulled the sand dune in front of Jasmine moving Aladdin closer to her as Jafar looked at the Princess in mischief.

 _ **Jafar:** Yes meet a blast from your past  
_

"GOODBYE!" Iago piped up.

 _Who's lies were TOO good to last!  
_

"Oh no...!" Ali grimaced.

 _Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!_

Soon the sand dune rises like a wave, and like magic it drooped to the ground revealing not Ali on the carpet...but Aladdin on the carpet, with his old street rat clothing on. Jasmine was devastated...and the Sultan was surprised, and the Toon Squad...they grimaced.

"Or should we say, ' _ALADDIN!_ '" Iago taunted.

"Ali..." Jasmine says heartbroken.

"Jasmine...I tried to tell you, it's just-" Aladdin started but was stopped by Jafar.

"Ah, but we're just getting warmed up, everyone. We still have a few more tricks up our sleeves" Jafar says turning to the Toon Squad who only glared at the vizier. "Jasmine, or your foolish Street rat friend...who will you save first?" Jafar asks them as they only glared at him.

 _Poor unfortunate souls_

 _( **Fortunetellers:** Na-na-na-na)_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Go ahead, make your choice!_

 _(_ ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Na-na-na-na)_

 ** _Jafar:_** _I'm a very busy villain, and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much, JUST YOUR VOICE!_

"WHOO! DASTARDLY! Even he doesn't know a thing about copywriter infringement!" Yakko grimaced as Jafar continued to sing.

 ** _Jafar & Fortunetellers: _**_If you want to cross the bridge, my friends you've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp, and take a breath, and GO AHEAD and sign the scroll  
Iago, Bowser, Katz, I'VE GOT EM, BOYS! THE BOSS IS ON A ROLL~_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Oooooh~_

 _ **Jafar & Fortunetellers: **These Poor Unfortunate Souls!_

"BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just as evil as that Cruella DeVille fool, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar cackled as Sora looked at him in confusion. Jafar looked at him and he clearly knows what his face means. The Villains meanwhile looked at the vizier in boredom.

"Don't tell me, you don't know her?" Jafar asks.

"No...no not really." Sora replied.

 _ **Jafar:** Cruella DeVille  
Cruella DeVille  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Oooooooooh~_

 ** _Jafar:_** _To see her is to take a certain...CHILL!  
Cruella, Cruella DeVille..._

Finally as the villains looked at him in boredom, Aladdin and Jasmine are still looking at each other uncertain, and the Sultan...literally jamming to his catchy toon, Jafar inched closer and closer to specifically Sora.

"Well, well, well, the key bearer himself. Though you could fool me, huh? OOHHHHH we meet at last! So you're the one everybody's talking about? HAHAHAHA!" Jafar taunted as Sora looked at him in a little fear and uneasiness.

 _ **Fortunetellers:** Ahhhhh-ahhhh~_

 _ **Jafar:** Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand,  
_

"OH NO!" Donald yelled worrily.

 _You better pay attention now, cause I'm the boogy man,_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhhh~_

 ** _Jafar:_** _And if you don't believe me, there's something VERY wrong  
Cause this will be the last time..._

"Ahem..." Katz says tapping his foot in disappointment.

"Are ya done?" Iago says bored.

"Not quite! Apologies for the interruption." Jafar stifled then apologies to Sora who looked at him in a twinge of fear.

 _CAUSE THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME, YA HEAR THE BOOGIE SONG!_

 _Whoa-ohhhh~_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Whoa-ohhh~_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Whoa-ohhhh~_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Whoa-ohhh~_

 ** _Jafar:_** _Whoa-ohhhh~_

 ** _Fortunetellers:_** _Whoa-ohhh~_

 ** _Jafar:_** _I'M THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!_

"OH FOR CRIMINY SAKE, I get you're havin' fun, here, BUT JUST BRING IT ON HOME ALREADY!" Iago yelled bored. Jafar though had no problem with it. Suddenly as he took notice of Abu coming in, he prepared sands of time and turned him back into a monkey.

 _So Ali, turns out to be merely Aladdin  
JUST A CON, Need I go on? take it from me!_

Soon all the sand around the room finally began swirling around as the Toon Squad and Aladdin was being sucked into a sandy tornado into one of the ruined tower from the palace as Genie only grimaced.

 _ **Jafar & Fortunetellers: **His personality flaws  
_

 _ **Jafar:** It gives me adequate cause  
To send him packing on a one way trip, where his prospects take a terminal dip  
His assets frozen, AND THEN YOU CHOSEN, IT'S THE ENDS OF THIS WORLD! WHOO-PIE!_

Finally ending his musical number off, Jafar sent the ruined tower off into the purple stormy skies as Jafar and Iago were cackling and as Jasmine and the Sultan were looking at the Sultan in fear.

"SO LONG!" Jafar taunted.

"Goodbye, See-ya!" Iago waved goodbye.

 _ **Jafar:** EX-PRINCE ALI~_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So long." Jafar says as he smirked at the job well done.

* * *

 **Hmm...this was actually pretty easy to do in a matter of a day. I for one love the Aladdin movie and I loved the medley Jonathan Freeman(Jafar's VA) did for the Broadway. Originally it was going to be the original...but eh it's a last minute thing. Next time, the final battle of and the end of the Agrabah arc begins, with a few new surprises at the end that weren't in the original movie.**


	20. Agrabah IV: Within the Sands

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 ** _Current World: Agrabah_**

Things aren't looking up for our heroes, and especially not Prince Ali...or Aladdin now. Jafar blasted everyone, every last of the Toon Squad, even the Pokémon on that broken tower, and now that tower was sent flying to the snowy mountains, which were...far, far, away from the palace. This time, Genie wasn't there to help him, as he was now under Jafar's control. Soon the tower roof broke apart, sending the column rolling down the snowy mountains as the Toon Squad and Aladdin rolled out, freezing in the cold...well all except Tux because...well he's a penguin.

"So, um I think we all know why Jafar wanted that lamp, now huh?" Tux asks as Golly sighed while freezing.

"Yeah...t-t-t-t-total control over A-A-Agrabah. Alright...w-w-who's s-s-s-s-s-should I put t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the blame on now?" Golly says shivering.

"Me," Aladdin sighed. Soon a familiar little fez blowing through the cold. Aladdin picked it up, knowing just what it was. Soon, Sora took notice of a torn piece of paper flying into his face.

"GAH! What the..." Sora says getting the paper out of his face. He couldn't make it out with all the breeze, but it looks like a page torn from some children's book...children's book. Could it be?

"A torn page from Pooh's book?" Sora says to himself as he folded the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket.

" **ABU!** " Aladdin yelled at the top of his lungs as his words echoed through the mountains.

"He's over here!" Golly says digging the pile of snow, revealing a chilled, cold little Abu. Golly then gave the monkey to Aladdin who tucked him in his vest.

"Abu, are you ok?" Aladdin says to his comrade. Though shaking, Abu nodded his head yes.

"Oh Abu, everyone, I'm really sorry. I should've freed the Genie when I had the chance. Oh, I made a mess of everything. Somehow...We've gotta get back there and set things right." Aladdin says to everyone.

"Where's carpet? I know I saw him fly in the column with us!" Goofy asks as he was marching through the snow. Suddenly the toon dog stepped on, to everyone's luck, the carpet fortunately. Unfortunately, he was stuck on the column that flew them here in the first place.

"He's stuck, EVERYONE start digging!" Aladdin ordered as he, Abu, and the gophers began digging through the snow to dig out their dearest friend out from the snow. But as they were digging, they came to notice the column began to shake and shiver. It was moving, it was rolling down the mountain.

"ALADDIN, WATCH OUT!" Goofy yelled as he looked up and grabbed Abu who was still digging through the snow.

"I-I-IN HERE!" Golly says creating a hole in the ground. Aladdin jumped in the whole as the three ducked as the column rolled through the hole the gopher made. Soon everyone peeked up and looked as the large stone column rolled its way to the edge of the mountain, falling into the cold abyss.

"Good thinking, guys!" Aladdin says as Golly bowed and Dolly curtsied. Finally carpet was free and ready to fly.

"Alright, back to Agrabah and fast! Let's go!" Aladdin says as he and the gophers jumped out of the hole, and all the Toon Squad hopped on the carpet, where it flew off into the sky taking out heroes back to the city.

* * *

 _Back in Agrabah_

As things weren't boding well with Aladdin and our heroes, things are much, much worse back in the city. The skies were blood red, thunder was striking through the skies, and the palace was standing high towering the entire city. All of it, ruled by Jafar who was simply sitting on his throne, Bowser was simply eating through all the baklava Genie was forced to form, Katz was sitting down on the pile of gold formed, and Iago was stuffing loads and loads of crackers into the ex-Sultan's mouth.

"PUPPET RULER WANTS A CRACKER? HERE! HERE'S YOUR CRACKERS! SHOULD EM ALL DOWN YOUR THROAT! HERE, HAVE LOTS OF CRACKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was clear that Iago was having the time of his life stuffing crackers into the poor ex-Sultan. Jasmine, in chains, could only look in horror.

"STOP IT! Jafar, leave him alone!" Jasmine begged. Jafar motioned Iago to stop...but not before stuffing one last cracker down the ex-Sultan's throat.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." Jafar says biting off an apple she was holding. "A beautiful desert bloom should yourself, should be in the arms of the most powerful man in the world." Jafar says forming a crown out of the apple.

"What do you say, my dear? Why...with you as my Queen-" Jafar says as Jasmine was reaching for a chalice full of wine just left of her on the table.

"NEVER!" Jasmine denies throwing the wine in Jafar's face.

"GAH!" Needless to say, Jafar was angry. "I'll teach you some RESPECT!" Jafar threatens as Jasmine fell back behind the many pots behind her in terror. Soon Jafar then came up with an idea...no. A wish.

"Genie...I have decided to make my final wish:" Jafar started as Bowser and Katz looked at him, hoping he would make the wish that would benefit them all. "I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall DESPERATELY in love with me." he didn't.

"Uh...master...there are a few addenda...and a couple of quid pro q-" Genie says again with his Buckley imitation, but was stopped by Jafar who pulled his goatee pulling him closer to him.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME, YOU BIG BLUE LOUT! YOU WILL DO WHAT _I_ ORDER YOU TO DO, _SLAVE!"_ Jafar yells as Katz noticed a smoke of darkness was flowing through the vizier.

"Weakling." Katz says to himself.

"BAH! JAFAR ARE YOU NUTS?!" Bowser objected as he stomped over to the vizier who only glared at the beast. "Have you COMPLETELY forgotten about the mission?" Bowser reminded.

"BAH! I've decided I don't need the fool's help, no, not when I have the Genie by my side. ALL THE WORLDS SHALL BOW TO ME!" Jafar yells. Unbeknownst to him, Jasmine noticed something on higher grounds, it was Aladdin and the Toon Squad.

"Shhhhh." Aladdin says to her as she only smiled and then thought up an idea for a distraction.

"Jafar~" Jasmine says seductively gaining all the gentlemen's attention. "I never realized...how incredibly handsome you are~" Jasmine says to Jafar. Katz, Bowser, and Genie were taken by surprise. Genie was eve more surprised that his jaw dropped to the ground.

"That's better. Now then...pussycat, tell me more about...myself" Jafar says satisfied pulling Genie's goatee putting his jaw back up like it's a curtain. Genie then looked at his hands in confusion thinking he might've done it.

"You're tall...dark...well dressed..." Jasmine droned on and on as Genie began noticing Aladdin and the Toon Squad sneakily sliding down the curtains to ground level.

"AL! AL, LITTLE BUDDY, HEHEHE!" Genie whispered.

"Shhhh." Aladdin shushed. Genie then zipped his mouth...literally and zoomed to the Toon Squad and the street rat.

"mhmhmhmhmhmh" Genie says muffling, before unzipping his mouth. "Al, I can't help you buddy, I work for Senior Psychopath now. What are you gonna do?" Genie whispered.

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember? I'll improvise." Aladdin says zipping Genie's mouth for him.

"We'll help you deal with those two." Donald and Crocco whispered as Donald pointed to Katz and Bowser. Aladdin looked at the Toon Squad in confusion.

"You guys would help me? After pulling you guys in all my messes?" Aladdin asks.

"Of course. We like getting into messes." Wakko says suddenly covered in mud.

"And besides that, Prince or no Prince, Al, we're still your friend." Sora says as he gave out a thumbs up to Aladdin. Everyone did. Aladdin smiles.

"Thanks, guys." Aladdin says, as he turned forward and sneaked through the room as well as Crocco and Donald, as Jasmine prattled on about Jafar.

"Eheheheheh, uh...you guys can well...do what you want, I'll just stay here...for support, ya know?" Tux says bashfully as everyone looked at him in disappointment.

"Well, you're battling is as good as your jokes, so I think it's best you just stick this one out." Donald says as both he and Crocco followed Aladdin's lead.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Tux whispered in outrage.

"Go on...?" Jafar muses.

"And your beard is so...twisted. You've stolen my heart." Jasmine says as Aladdin sneaks to the throne where the lamp is place. Unbeknownst to him, Iago took notice of him as he was eating his fruit.

"JAF-" Iago was about to yell out, but Abu held the parrot tight preventing him from talking. Meanwhile Aladdin was just behind the throne, the lamp was just at reach.

"And the street rat...?" Jafar asks.

"What street rat?" Jasmine asks seductively touching his beard. This was the moment, Aladdin reached for the lamp, he was literally SO CLOSE. But unbeknownst to him, as Abu was fighting to keep Iago's mouth shut, the chalice of fruit began shaking during the ruckus. Soon...

 _CLANK!_ To the Toon Squad's shock, the chalice fell to the ground giving out an echoed clank throughout the throne room. Before Jafar could even turn around to see, Jasmine turned him around and gave him...a kiss. ew. Everyone was full on attention to this.

"Eww." Abu winced.

"YUCK!" Iago muffled.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Bowser says as his face was turning green.

"That was-" Jafar mused, but suddenly he noticed something on the glimmer of Jasmine's crown. To Aladdin's surprise, Jafar could see him in the crown's radiance. "YOU!" Jafar yelled turning around noticing Aladdin running. He quickly projected a beam of magic slamming him to the pile of gold as everyone's attention was on him.

"Aladdin!" Sora yelled.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU, BOY?" Jafar yelled out as Jasmine tried to take his staff, but easily he threw her to the floor. Soon Katz went to chase after him, but before he could...

" _ **DEEP FREEZE!**_ " Donald yelled freezing Katz dead on his tracks.

"I wish you hadn't done that..." Katz muffled frozen in a block of ice. Soon Aladdin made his move and tried to take Jafar's staff. This time the sand sorcerer was ready. The two men were now fighting for control over the scepter.

"GET THE LAMP!" Aladdin yelled out. Jasmine being the closest, went to take the lamp.

"NO!" Jafar objected finally pulling Aladdin away with all his might. Soon he charged his sand magic and time magic and projected his magic on the Princess.

"AH-AH-AH Princess, your time is up!" Jafar yelled out conjuring up an hourglass, with Jasmine trapped from within.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin says looking as the sand began falling down from the hourglass under Jasmine. With the amount of sand from within, she'll be buried in a matter of time.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, PRINCESS! _**STRIKE RAID!**_ " Sora yelled as he hurled his keyblade to the hourglass.

" ** _STOP!_** " Jafar yelled projecting magic at the keyblade making it take an abrupt stop.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME, CHILD!" Jafar yells as sand began blowing on both Sora and the keyblade. Soon as the sand dissipated Sora was finally revealed to be a little boy...well littler than he already is. Say...he's turn to the age of 5.

"Uh...ohh..." the young Sora says in fear.

"SORA!" Aladdin yelled.

"I GOT YA!" Goofy called out picking up Sora and ran out before Jafar could blast a spell on him.

"BLAST!" Jafar yelled.

"YEEEEE-HAW! Get it, Croc!" Golly says as he came to the scene riding on Crocco as the gopher snatched the lamp off the floor. This one was a much easier target for Jafar. The vizier then noticed the mercenary and the archer riding to Jasmine's hourglass, with Crocco's mace in Golly's hand.

"YOU'RE ALL NOTHING MORE THAN MERE PAWNS IN MY GAME!" Jafar yelled projecting yet another spell towards Crocco and Golly. Before the gopher riding the alligator could even reach Jasmine and break the hourglass, the spell hits them, turning them both into tiny white chess pieces - specifically the pawns.

"GOLLY, CROCCO!" Donald yelled scampering quick before Jafar could see him and snatched the chess pieces.

"Oooh, nice shot Jaf-" Iago says before Abu slammed a golden chalice on Iago's head and scampered to the lamp as Jafar and Aladdin continued fighting for control over the scepter.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Jafar yelled projecting a magic spell on Abu turning him into a toy monkey.

"ABU!" Aladdin yelled. At that moment, carpet came to the scene and dived down to grab the lamp, but sadly, Jafar was preparing another spell.

"THINGS ARE UNRAVELING FAST NOW, BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar cackled projecting another spell on carpet, unraveling the fabric of the carpet, turning him into nothing more the thread and string as the lamp dropped down.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled grabbing the lamp.

"Nice one, Pikachu!" the smol Sora cheered.

"NOT SO FAST YOU, FEEBLE LITTLE RODENT!" Jafar yelled projecting a spell again on Pikachu, turning him into a small yellow mouse. And like...a literal mouse.

"NO!" Sora yelled. To his surprise, Bowser then picked up the child as he cackled.

"HA! I wonder what Maleficent will think when I deliver her this PIPSQUEAK? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser cackled as Sora was kicking and punching the air as Bowser was simply laughing holding the kid up.

"DO'H WAIT TILL I BECOME BIG AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, will I? BWAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Bowser cackled.

"HOW ABOUT YA PICK SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?" Goofy yelled as he was charging up to Bowser slamming his shield across the beast's head.

"GAH!" Bowser roared releasing Sora from his grip, to which Goofy caught him.

"Thanks, good." Sora says to the toon dog.

"Anything for ya, Sora. By the way...is it me, or are ya a bit...smaller?" Goofy whispered obliviously. Meanwhile the lamp was just in front of them, along with Aladdin. To which they went after it.

"I WERE TO THINK I WOULD'VE MADE MY _POINT_ ACROSS!" Jafar yelled as the sand formed into sharp swords in line, blocking Aladdin and the group from getting the lamp. At ease with a cackle, Jafar picked up the lamp.

"OH, BUT I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!" Jafar yelled as Aladdin picked up a sword and he, Goofy, and Sora charged at him. Suddenly the eyes of his snake cane turned firey red, and suddenly from the fangs of the scepter, it unleashed a powerful spray of fire spirling around Aladdin, Sora, and Goofy.

"Oh this guy's a cheap shot!" Golly says as the rest of the Toon Squad approached the fire ring.

"WHAT, ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO FACE ME YOURSELF, YOU COWARDOUS SNAKE!?" Aladdin yelled. To the trio's surprise, Jafar simply floated into the ring of fire.

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd all like to see just how sssssssssnake like I can be!" Jafar hissed when suddenly he began to enlarge in size, and then he transformed into a giant striped python with bloodshot eyes and fangs sharp and poisonous.

"TRANSFORMATION MAGIC!" Donald called out.

"He must really have a lot of powerful spells!" Crocco called out. Unbeknowst to the group the fire ring Jafar formed before melted down the block of ice Katz was trapped in. He then approached his beast friend who has a large lump on top of his head. When he touches it, he winces.

"Things are getting quite dangerous here. Lay low until this whole situation is over. When the time is right, grab the lamp AND the Princess." Katz whispered to Bowser.

"What about Jafar?" Bowser asks.

"The fool has succumbed to the darkness within him. He will meet his end shortly. Let us watch as the battle unfolds, shall we?" Katz says sitting on the ground as the battle unfolded. Snake-Jafar began snapping at Aladdin, Goofy and Sora, the moment his tail curled around them. The moment Snake-Jafar charged at them, Aladdin threw his sword at the snake's neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Snake-Jafar winced.

"Rick em, Rack em, Rock em, rake, stick that sword into that snake!" Genie and the Warners cheered.

"YOU SSSSSSSSSTAY OUT OF THIS!" Snake-Jafar hissed.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, if he can't do it-" the Warners cheered bored.

" **GREAT!** " Genie yelled out.

That little part was used as a distraction for Aladdin and the remaining of the Toon Squad to race to Jasmine before Snake-Jafar could see, but unfortunately, before they could even reach the hourglass, Jafar slammed his head down upon the gold stack, blocking the path.

"Help!" Jasmine called out as the sand was reaching up to her knees.

"Sit tight, everyone, I'll be right back!" Aladdin says as he skated on a plank board across the throne room as Snake-Jafar chased after him. Leading him to the edge of the palace, Jafar bursts through with great strength causing a crater to his newly made palace as lightning was flashing across the city.

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Jafar yells as he felt a stab on his tail. It was Aladdin thrusting his sword within Snake-Jafar.

"GO! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Aladdin yells out.

"I GOT IT!" Goofy yelled out putting young Sora down and took out his shield, where he could bash the glass open. Jafar took notice of it, and quickly slithered to the Toon Squad. Before Goofy could slam down the shield, Jafar whipped his giant snake tail around, sending the goof flying.

"AHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOEY!" Goofy screamed sent flying to another mountain of gold.

"Oh...this ain't good..." Tux says cowering.

"GOOFY!" Dolly, Donald, and Sora called out. But unbeknownst to everyone, Jafar was literally slithering behind them laughing.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha. You foolsssss don't sssstand a chance againssssst me, NONE OF YOU!" Jafar laughed as Aladdin was charging towards the giant snake with sword at hand. But before he could even stop him, the giant snake formed a circle around both him and the remaining three of the Toon Squad, and then coiled around them.

"You little foolsssss. Did you truly think you could ssssstop the mosssst POWERFUL BEING IN THIS WORLD!" Snake-Jafar taunted coiling the four, squeezing them in his tail like no tomorrow.

"Squeeze him, Jafar, squeeze him like a-AH!" Iago taunted before Genie kindly flung him away.

"Without the Genie boy...YOU'RE NOTHING!" Jafar says specifically facing Aladdin. Suddenly Tux came up with an idea, the moment he says Genie. The penguin then took out a microphone from his pocket, and played his move.

" **OBJECTION!** " Tux cried out loud. All faces were turned to Tux, including Snake-Jafar.

"Oh, and what do YOU have to contribute to thissssss, FOOL? Bessssides joining your friendsssss to be MY DINNER?" Snake-Jafar hissed at the little penguin. Tux took a deep breath and just let it all out.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE STRONGEST BEING IN THIS WORLD, JAFAR! And hey, I've met a lot of strong friends over the years of being an entertainer." Tux says to the snake. "For example...the Genie!" Tux says as everyone looked at him in concern.

"W-what is this? What is he doing?" Dolly asks.

"The Genie has more power than you've already got! He gave you those powers, remember? and he can sure as heck take them away, am I right, or an I right? Who's with me on this?" Tux says as everyone looked at him on surprise. All except Aladdin and Sora...he knows what he's doing.

"Oh, c'mon, you're putting ME in this?" Genie asks in objection.

"The only time he's contributing to this whole adventure, AND HE'S GONNA GET US EVEN MORE KILLED, IF THAT'S POSSIBLE!" Donald stifled.

"I think he's on to something, guys. Shhhhhhh" Aladdin whispered.

"And so the truth being, Jafar, baby, how does it feel to be...second rate?" Tux says raising his microphone to Jafar who only hissed at him...but soon he looked up in realization. He's right.

"You're right...the Genie'ssss power..it exeedssss my own." Jafar confessed. He then had a wicked look towards both Tux and Genie. "But not anymore, and I have you to thank...boy." Snake-Jafar hissed at Tux as he let go of everyone and slithered to Genie.

"Wait wait, the penguin's crazy, you know penguins, they're aren't all that smart after years in the cold, y'know..." Genie says bashfully as Snake-Jafar slithered closer and closer to him, until finally he coiled around him.

"SSSSSSSLAVE! I'VE MADE UP MY FINAL WISH: I WISH TO BE... **AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!** " Snake-Jafar commanded. No doubt time was at the essence, Jafar was coiling everyone, Goofy was unconscious, and Jasmine is just about to be buried in the sand. Knowing Genies...they have no choice but to obey. The poor helpless genie, sighed.

"Alright. Your wish is my command. Thanks to THAT 'entertainer' over there." Genie says glaring at Tux. Genie then projected his spell on Jafar, and as magical energy was swirling around him, he was transforming from a snake...into a blood-red genie was sharp black claws, and shining yellow eyes.

"Yes...YESSSS...THE POWER...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Genie says in a deeper voice. Soon the tail coiling around the Toon Squad evaporated in red smoke. And as Jafar was enlarging in size, reaching up to the ceiling, Aladdin took the wooden plank and smashed open the glass of the hourglass, freeing Jasmine.

" **THE ABSOLUTE POWER!** " Genie-Jafar yelled out completely destroying the ceiling, as he rocketed up to the sky towering the entire city of Agrabah as everyone grimaced, most specifically Dolly and Donald glared at Tux.

"What did he do?!" Jasmine yelled referring to Tux as everything was unfolding.

"It may look bad, but just trust him!" Aladdin yelled as wind was blaring through the throne room. Soon as Donald and Dolly glared at Tux, the penguin then pointed behind them and noticed a pitch black lamp forming, incasing Jafar's tail, unbeknownst to the red Genie.

"Ohhhhhhh~" Dolly and Donald says in realization.

" **REALITY IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROOOOOOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Genie-Jafar blared out, swirling the entire universe within the palm of his hands.

"NOT SO FAST, JAFAR! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" Aladdin yelled out holding Jafar's lamp.

"Huh?" Genie-Jafar says in confusion looking down.

"YOU WANTED TO BE A GENIE? YOU'VE GOT IT!" Aladdin yelled out.

" **WHAT?!"** Genie-Jafar yelled out as golden armlets appeared on his arms.

"AND EVERYTHING THAT GOES WITH IT!" Aladdin yells raising Jafar's lamp up. Suddenly to Jafar's horror, he began feeling the lamp take a hold of him, to his dismay he was now being sucked down from the heavens and to his new destination: the lamp.

" **NO! NOOOOO!** " Genie-Jafar yelled out in objection, as he was swirling and swirling back into the lamp, as if he was a twister. Iago notices the whole thing unfolding, and he got up from his perch in panic.

"I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE!" Iago yelled trying to flap away.

"PHOENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS..." Aladdin began as Jafar was screaming, gripping Iago with him.

"HEY C'MON, YOU'RE THE GENIE I DON'T WA-!" Iago yelled in objection as both he and Jafar were now sucked into the lamp, leaving behind a few red feathers. They were now trapped from within...the battle was over.

"Itty bitty living space." Sora finished.

"Al, Tux, you little geniuses you." Genie complimented.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Sora turned from 5 back to 14 at a blink of an eye, Abu was turned back into a regular monkey, all the thread was returned back to the carpet it was, Crocco and Dolly, who was still in Donald's hands, turned back into their regular form again, Pikachu was turned back from a mouse to a Pokémon, the Sultan and Jasmine's clothing turned back to normal, Rajah turned back from a cub to a fully grown tiger...and finally the palace was magically placed back to the city where it belonged. Everybody wins!

Well...almost everybody. " _GET YOUR BLASTED BEACK OUT OF MY FACE!_ " Jafar yelled muffling from inside the pitch black lamp.

" _OH SHUT UP YA MORON!_ " Iago retorted.

" _DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!_ " Jafar retorted.

"Allow me." Genie says taking the lamp out of Aladdin's hands. Soon he enlarged in size and placed a baseball cap on himself. "1000 years in the Cave of Wonders outta CHILL THEM OUT!" Genie says swinging his arm around, but then flung the tiny lamp with his large fingers sending it flying far...far away.

" _-A MOREON! WHY DON'T Y-"_ Iago bantered.

" _SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_ " Jafar yelled as his screamed echoed through the desert, and finally at a great distance. No doubt the Cave of Wonders steps.

"Tux, old buddy old pal, I never doubted you from the start!" Golly says patting the penguin on the back.

"Funny, you seem to of doubted me all the time. You guys always has. I guess for once...I wanted to prove to you guys that...well I could be more than just a typical bad joke entertainer...y'know..." Tux sighed. Soon the now older Sora patted the penguin on the back.

"Deadweight?" Sora asks. Tux nodded his head sadly.

"Aw, shoot Tux, is that what you really think we are to you?" Goofy asks the penguin.

"I get it. I understand, you haven't been doing much on the mission, I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean you're deadweight to the group. No one on this mission is dead weight on this ship." Donald says to the penguin.

"We're all friends, all of us!" Yakko says.

"All for one..." Dot started.

"And one for all!" Wakko finished.

"Ya see? It doesn't matter who contributes what and all that. What really matters is the friendship we all share. The bond we all created." Sora says heart to heart with Tux. Soon Donald then sighed at the penguin.

"Although...even though it doesn't matter who contributes and all that, I still wish you could help out the mission in SOMEWAY, rather than just standing in the sidelines. Don't you think?" Donald asks him.

"I understand, Donald. Don't you worry, from now on, I'll see what I can do to contribute more to the group. Promise!" Tux declared.

"Jasmine..." Soon everyone turned to Aladdin and Jasmine staring into each other's eyes in sad...specifically Aladdin. "I'm sorry for lying to you about being a Prince." Aladdin says apologetically.

"I know why you did." Jasmine smiled.

"Well...I guess...this is goodbye?" Aladdin asks.

"Oh, that STUPID LAW! This isn't fair! I love you..." Jasmine says in protest.

"I love you two, Jasmine...but I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not. A few friends taught me that." Aladdin says winking at Jiminy who smiled at the boy. It's good to see his lesson was learned.

"Well...if it's any consolation, Aladdin, you'll always be a Prince to me." Jasmine says as she kissed Aladdin on the cheeks sadly. Soon the Sultan was teary-eyed at what he's witnessing right now. Soon he steps up to the group. His choice was made.

"That's right, you've proven your worth as far as I'm concerned, young ones." the Sultan says looking to the group. It's that Law...that's the problem." the Sultan says smiling at Jasmine, who smiled back on him.

"Father?" Jasmine asks.

"Well am I Sultan, or am I Sultan?" The Sultan asks as he made a declaration. "From this day forth, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." the Sultan announced. Immediately Jasmine ran up to Aladdin and hugged him.

"Him! I chose...I chose you, Aladdin." Jasmine says staring into the street rat's eyes as he chuckled.

"Heh. Call me Al." Aladdin simply says as both he and Jasmine slowly closed in on each other for one last kiss...or not.

Suddenly footsteps were heard...a TON of footsteps. Soon everyone turned and found Heartless appearing to the group, but not only that, an army of strange...and UGLY small dark green creatures wearing black hoods and armor were marching, circling around, surrounding EVERYBODY. So much for that happily ever after huh?

"Huh? W-what's going on-!" Jasmine says.

" _ **All who dare thy command to break, from this sleep shall NEVER wake!**_ " someone chanted. Suddenly a ball of green and black energy was projected, and was hit at the back of Jasmine. Soon to Aladdin's surprise, Jasmine began looking at Aladdin droopily.

"J-Jasmine? Are you OK?" Aladdin asks desperately.

"Aladdin..." Jasmine answered weakly when suddenly to everyone's surprise, she dropped to the ground. Before Aladdin could pick her up, a familiar beast beat him to it. Everyone turned to Bowser in surprise and anger.

"YAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" Bowser says holding Jasmine in his arms.

"HEY, W-WHAT DID YOU DO, TO HER?!" Aladdin yelled out.

"Worry not, boy. She's simply asleep," Katz says walking slowly to the group...someone was accompanying him, the one person who shot the ball of energy as his keyblade was fuming. Sora looked in surprise as he took notice of a familiar figure walking with Katz.

"R-Riku?" Sora asks as he and Riolu were walking to the scene.

"So sorry this had to be this way, boys. But I'm afraid we have business to attend to, and your dearest Princess is the center of it." Katz simply says to everyone.

"Y-YOU-YOOOOOOOOOOOU CUR! YOU'RE THE ONES WORKING WITH JAFAR, WEREN'T YOU!" The Sultan objected as most of the monstrous goons blocked the Sultan out of the way as Katz simply opened up a portal of darkness. To make matters worse...

"Before we go...I feel we've come here for one more thing...of course, that one last thing...requires a wish." Katz says as he picked up Genie's lamp to his dismay.

"OH COME ON, WE WERE JUST HAVING A HAPPY ENDING HERE!" Genie objected.

"Now, now, unlike that fool Jafar, I have no intent for taking over Agrabah...that is my Maleficent's role." Katz says rubbing the lamp. Soon Genie appeared in front of him in disappointment.

"Genie, my first wish is simple: I wish for you to reveal this world's Keyhole." Katz ordered. Aladdin looked at the cat in confusion and both the Toon Squad and Genie looked in worry, knowing just what a keyhole is.

"Keyhole?" Aladdin asks.

"As you wish." Genie sighed as he snapped his fingers...nothing happened. Everyone looked around to see if there was a keyhole somewhere in the palace, unfortunately there wasn't. Suddenly Bowser came and noticed something in the distant.

"Hey Katz? Is it me, or are the deserts always this shiny?" Bowser asks the cat as he approached him on the balcony as well as Riku, Sora and Aladdin. He then took notice of a strange light forming on the sand sea...could it be?

"It's the keyhole. How clever, hiding it somewhere amongst the sea of sands...clever indeed." Katz mused.

"Hmmm..." Riku mused.

"Riku...what are you doing with them?" Sora whispered to the silver haired boy.

"None of your business, Sora. Trust me when I say, it's for the best." Riku says as he walked to Katz as the spiky-haired boy looked at him in concern. "You can drop the lamp. The Princess and the keyhole is all that matters." Riku says to him.

"NOW HOLD ON THERE, KID." Bowser objected. "We have a GRAND opportunity here! Why, with the lamp in our hands we could use the Genie to DESTROY those brats on the spot!" Bowser says.

"Uhh...not quite, masters, there are a f-few provisos...and a-addendas- and of-of course some quid pro q-" Genie says once again imitating Buckley, but was stopped by Katz.

"Yes, yes, I already know. You can't kill anyone, you can't raise anyone from the dead, and you can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else, but...the koopa did say DESTROY. And there are many ways you can grant our wish to seize the boy without truly killing him." Katz says smirking mischievously.

"Yeah your crummy little 'quid pro quos' never said anything bout torture, NOW DID IT?" Bowser says as the Genie looked at his friends in fear.

"N-no...nope looks like you found a loophole." Genie says meekly.

"Good." Katz smiled sinisterly.

"But our orders aren't to 'torture' or to kill them is it not?" Riku objected as Katz looked at him in disappointment. Most of the Toon Squad looked in confusion.

"I suppose so...?" Katz says suspiciously.

"AWW C'MON!" Bowser objected.

"Look, if you want to deal with them so much, YOU get the Keyhole. Katz, you and I will deliver the Princess to Maleficent...is that a deal?" Riku asks the cat. Looking at him reluctantly, Katz nodded his head yes and dropped Genie's lamp as he walked in the portal.

"Phew." Genie sighed in relief.

"Alright, kid, you win. But, I ain't gonna go out there and find that keyhole, I'm gonna give you a freaking ear full, I'll tell you that much. YOU KAMEK!" Bowser yells through the portal, and out came a smaller lizard like creature, just like him. He was wearing glasses, a purple wizard's hat and wizard's robe, riding on a bamboo like broom stick, carrying a wand. Must be another one of those... koopa creatures.

"At your command, Lord Bowser." the wizard koopa bowed.

"See that shiny over there out in the desert? I want ya to find it." Bowser says pointing at the shining in the distant. "But knowing those wise guys over there, they'll probably go out there and find it AND SEAL IT! SO...y'know hehehehehhe." Bowser says following Katz into the portal of darkness.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Aladdin yelled out glaring at Riku who now had Jasmine in his arms finally leaving into the portal of darkness. Riku only looked at Sora...and Riolu looked at his master in concern.

"Riolu?" the jackal Pokémon asks.

"It's ok, Riolu...it's all for the best. Doing her dirty work is the only way she'll help me." Riku simply says as Sora looked at him in confusion. But as soon as he could even ask, the portal began to dissipate.

"Help you with what?! WHO'S HELPING YOU?! RIKU!" Sora yelled out to his friend, but he was simply walking further into the darkness, as the portal closed behind him.

"NO! JASMINE!" Aladdin yelled out. He was gone, they were all gone, all except the wizard.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! SO, You're the key bearer that's been sealing the keyholes in all the other worlds huh? Well boy...TRY TO SEAL THIS ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Kamek says cackling as he flew out to the desert where the keyhole is no doubt hiding.

"C'mon, we gotta get over there!" Donald says to the Toon Squad as they nodded.

"Wait, you guys are just gonna search in the desert for some...keyhole? There's all kinds of them all over Agrabah! Why is this so important?! What about Jasmine?" Aladdin asks the Toon Squad as they looked at him in concern.

"Well? They could be anywhere in the city, uh...Sultan back me up on this, call the guards and searched the city, they shouldn't be far!" Aladdin ordered the Sultan who was still blocked off by the strange guards.

"Oh. Um...well my boy it-well...um..." Sultan tries to say but can't think up the words. Donald then gave out a sigh.

"She's not in Agrabah, Aladdin." Donald sighed.

"So you're saying they're already gone?! But...but gone where?! There aren't any other villages around here! And there not in the desert!" Aladdin retorted.

"ALADDIN LISTEN!" Donald yelled out. The street rat was silent. "Jasmine...no doubt went to another world, by now." Donald sighed telling the truth.

"Another world? Don't be ridiculous!" Aladdin retorted.

"C'mon, you don't REALLY think we're from here, do you? And you said it before, there aren't any villages around here." Donald explains. Aladdin then looked silently...he was right, they don't look like they're from Agrabah.

"That keyhole is important, Aladdin, that's why we're here in the first place. It may not sound like it, but this specific keyhole hidden in the desert, that'll help you save YOUR world; it'll help keep the Heartless away from invading Agrabah." Donald explains.

"That's why I fight with this." Sora says as he took out his jungle king keyblade. "To keep the worlds safe from Heartless." Sora continued. Clearly this was a lot to take in, for Aladdin.

"And there are many people including myself who know about the other worlds, kid. Every star in the sky makes one, believe it or not. It's been my life long dream to travel to every world the stars have to offer. But there are also people who knows about the outside worlds and use it for their own game." Genie explains.

"Like Jafar, and that Maleficent person we kept hearin' about." Goofy piped up.

"Do you understand, Al? It's stuff like this we GOTTA keep secret to people who don't know about the outside worlds...people like you." Donald explained.

"I understand." Aladdin answered. "If this keyhole thing is that important...then I'll help you in any way I can." Aladdin proposed.

"Stay here and fight those things off, and protect the Sultan. We'll deal with...Kamek I think his name is." Donald ordered.

"GUARDS, GUARDS!" The Sultan yelled out as Razoul and many guards ran to the Sultan's aid. This time, no heartless guards were formed as well. Needless to say they were shocked of the sight. "Fight these...hideous creatures to the bitter end!" Sultan commanded.

"At once, my liege!" Razoul bowed as he and many of the guards took out their swords and glared at the ugly creatures.

"Anything else you guys need?" Aladdin asks.

"Carpet, for starters, and Genie." Sora says.

"WHOOOOOOO! Haven't had some good hands in a while! Say the words, any words, and I'll be there to help ya'll!" Genie saluted.

"Perfect, because we're gonna need some wish granting. C'MON!" Sora says determinedly as he and the rest of the Toon Squad grabbed the lamp and carpet and flew off into the desert, leaving Aladdin and the guards to fight the strange ugly creatures.

"Are you guys with me?" Aladdin asks the guards. Razoul simply smiled.

"Now and forever, street rat." Razoul says winking at the boy as he smiled. Soon they draw their swords and the battle has begun.

* * *

 _Desert_

Riding on carpet, the human and the 9 toons were riding at a fast pace through the desert desperately in search of both the keyhole, and Kamek. Soon they noticed something gleaming in the middle of the barren wasteland. Shining down on the Arabian sun, is the keyhole shining on the floor just in the middle of the desert. But there was still no sign of the wizard koopa.

"Sometimes these keyhole locations are just flat out ridiculous." Golly says skeptically as Sora took out his keyblade.

"Alright, seal that thing quick before that Kamek fella gets here." Goofy says hastily as Sora pointed the keyblade to the keyhole. But the moment he did, strange magical circles formed a bind around him.

"GAH!" Sora says being trapped in the circle bind.

"WAK!?" Donald called out. He looked at these binds. It's definitely magic...but this is a magic he's never seen before.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think it's a bit too late to say THAT, now is it?" Kamek says riding on his bamboo stick with his wand at hand.

"Confused huh, duck? I understand, this magic is quite different from your own, I assure you. This is organic Koopa Magicks Something that I'll prove to be inferior to your parlor tricks! BEHOLD!" Kamek yells proudly as he blasted a beam of magic or...magicks on the desert plain. To everyone's surprise, the ground started to shake, and strangely the toons can hear some mechanical whirling from below them. Suddenly popping out from under the desert sand was a heartless...a big one.

It appears to be some strange machine like Heartless. It growled at the Toon Squad with its piercing, glowing yellow eyes, and its face was bone white, with the heartless insignia upon its head and claw like tusks upon its cheeks. It appears to be an egg like shape with vents all over its body swirling around like a ring.

"And don't think about escaping, HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kamek says creating as he took the lamp out of Sora's hand and threw it a few inches away from the group. Suddenly 4 pillars surrounding the group in the for corners of the area, creating a force field around the Toon Squad. Unfortunately for them Genie's lamp was just behind the force field.

"Well...so much for wish granting, huh?" Golly asks.

"But of course, the game wouldn't be fair, now would it? NAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW GO MY ANTLION, GO!" Kamek commanded as the Antlion sank underground. Meanwhile the Warners tried to pull off the ring binds around Sora. They were locked on him way too tight.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Do you fools really think you can free your little key bearing friend there? HA! You'll never break the spell, He'll be trapped in those binds FOREVER!" Kamek cackled.

"Hmmm...if it's a spell, it can be broken...but how?" Donald asks.

"HIT THE SAND!" Golly yelled as everyone got out of the way, noticing the Antlion zooming through the sand like a shark. Donald also took notice of the sand blowing out of the vents all around the Antlion.

"Alright, idea. You guys distract the Heartless. Tux, I'll need you the most on this." Donald says.

"Me?" Tux asks.

"I'll need you to distract that wizard while I grab his wand. If I break it, it'll dispel Sora's bind, no doubt." Donald whispered. Unfortunately Kamek was just floating behind them hearing in on them.

"Is that so? Well we'll see about that!" Kamek yelled when he projected some Koopa Magicks on Donald.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Donald yelled out shooting a fireball, countering the Magick projectile making the projectiles collide causing a small shockwave throughout the field. Soon Donald glared up at the koopa flying on the bamboo broom as it glared back at him as well.

Meanwhile back with the rest of the Toons, they've been either catching up with the Heartless parading under the sands, or shoving off the sand sprayed on them. Since the heartless was a machine, it was easy for Pikachu to deal with, as he was dishing out all his electricity powers. Sora thought he could help his Pokémon companion, despite being trapped in his binds.

"PIKACHU, USE ELECTRO BALL ON THAT THING!" Sora yelled out. Pikachu nodded and began conducting electricity.

" _ **PIKAPIKAAAAAAAAA CHUPI!**_ " Pikachu yelled conducting an electro ball on his tail and threw it at the Antlion. Unfortunately for the Pokémon, the Antlion sunk underground before the electro ball even had a chance to hit.

"DANGIT! WOA-A-AH!" Sora says falling to the ground. "Where is it?" Sora asks. Soon Goofy notices the ground shaking at a distance,

"OVER THERE!" Goofy called out as everyone turned and noticed the Antlion rising up from the sand once again. Soon the vents disappeared and suddenly the Antlion began firing cubes out of the vents as if it was cannon. They were definitely cube like cannons, because on impact with the ground they all exploded.

"WAK!" Donald yelled dodging as much as he can away, whilst projecting fireballs and other magic attacks on the Kamek flying around. It was an all out duel between two mages.

"I've got an idea! Warners, play this piece if you please?" Yakko says as he threw a piece of paper on his two siblings. It was a music piece. Knowing what he's planning, Wakko, and Dot then spins around and suddenly changes clothing. Soon to Sora's confusion the two Warners were now attired in clothing from a common mariachi band. Dot was now playing a tambourine, and Wakko, a brass trumpet.

"What the..." Sora says in confusion as the Warners played some determined mariachi music. Something...quite powerful. Suddenly both Sora and the Antlion turned and noticed Yakko walking up to the mechanical Heartless. This time...he was dressed as...

"A matador? Seriously?" Sora asks confused.

"Amigo, don't worry, TORO, TORO!" Yakko says walking to the force field and taking out a red cape from his pocket, and waving it at the Antlion. Golly looked at the Warner in boredom.

"That's your plan? You're joking, it's never gonna work! In case you didn't realize, BULLFIGHTING only works on BULLS! That thing isn't a BUL-" Golly says but was stopped when the Heartless suddenly let out a bull like roar, and suddenly charged at the Warner...specifically the red cape.

"OLE!" Yakko says getting out of the way, making the Antlion collide with the force field, completely knocking him out for a bit.

"Well...You guys just LOVE proving me wrong, don't you?" Golly asks the matador Warner.

"We're pretty fond of it." Yakko says as he and the Warners reverted back into their regular clothing, as the Toon Squad looked to the stunned Antlion. Even Kamek looked in surprise.

"WHAT! NO, GET UP YOU IDIOT, GET UP-" Kamek yelled before

" _ **TOAD!**_ " Donald yelled out as he blasted one of his transformation spells on the koopa, turning him into a frog...no a toad. "Ribbit." Kamek croaked. The koopa then glared at the duck.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Ya shouldn't distract yourself, y'know!" Donald laughed as the koopa waved his wand and turned back from a toad to a normal koopa again.

"Oh laugh, laugh, laugh, very funny, stupid duck. But what Magikoopa am I if I don't know petty feats like TRANSFORMATION SPELLS!" Kamek yelled blasting his magic on Donald turning him into something smaller than a frog...no Kamek turning him into... a bee with a duck head.

"You're nothing but a buzzing pain to me, you foolish magician. And you know what happens to bees like you?" Kamek says conjuring a fly swatter in his right hand.

"WAK!" Donald buzzed in surprise as he flew far away as the koopa chased after him.

" ** _PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_** " Meanwhile back with the battle, Pikachu was completely attacking the machine with as much electricity he can muster, as Goofy and Crocco were letting the heartless have it, smashing it down with both mace and shield. To keep everyone's stamina up, Dolly kept throwing a special powder all around the field for everyone known as a Stamina Plus, as they were completely wailing out at the Antlion.

Finally coming in two, the Antlion sank back down into the sand. As Kamek was running around the field trying to swat Donald, the ground began to shake once again, while Sora was trying to crawl out of the way, and pop goes the Antlion completely far away from the group. Suddenly it began to spin its gears as fast is it can, causing a mini sand tornado.

"Huh?" Goofy says noticing the Antlion firing boxes all around the desert as the sand tornado began forming, like a cannon. Soon sand was completely blowing in all sorts of directions.

"It doesn't look like we can hit it, when it's like that! He must be using the sand to produce these...boxes!" Dolly yelled out as the sand was blowing. Soon Goofy came up with an idea. He then smashed his shield to the boxes with great strength, flinging it back to the Antlion's mouth clogging it.

"Nice shot, Goofy!" Bee Donald yelled out as he was being chased around.

"Now aim for the gears!" Golly says to Crocco as the alligator got into position and slammed his mace on the box as hard as he can to the spinning gears of the Antlion. The box was stuck in between the gears making the sand Heartless stop swirling around, and the sand wind dissipating.

"Let...me...try...the...head!" Sora says as he was crawling to one of the boxes.

"Allow me, Sora. FORE!" Crocco says as he picked up Sora and used his legs as a handle, as he swings the boy, smashing the boy's face to the crate, sending it flying in the direction of the Heartless' head. That was quite a swing, the Antlion drilled down to the ground in dizziness again.

"Thanks..." Sora says dizzily as he went unconscious, as Crocco put him down gently.

"Sorry about that, Sora, hehehe." Crocco says bashfully.

At that moment, everyone charged to the Antlion to bash him, once more. Meanwhile Dolly took notice of Donald's situation, and devised a plan to grab the Magikoopa's wand, and break both Sora's bind, and Donald's spell. A lightbulb appeared on top of her head and then she dug underground dropping the lightbulb...to which Wakko picked it up and ate it.

"Meanwhile all wasn't fairing well for Donald. He was too small to reverse Kamek's spell, so the bee was endlessly flying around and around dodging the constant swats from Kamek. Soon, Kamek finally caught up and smacked Donald midair, slamming him to the desert sand.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You FOOLISH magician. This outcome was TRULY expected, no one can defeat a Magikoopa! Lord Bowser will be pleased with me once I bring you and the boy back trapped within my grip!" Kamek cackled.

"You won't defeat the Toon Squad ya big palooka!" Donald scolded.

"Oh? TAKE A GANDER! Sure the Antlion is taking a beating, but it doesn't matter to me, now that I have the key bearer within my grasp! And not only that, with your precious Genie on the other side of the force field, HE'S HELPLESS! He'll never get through even if he HAD a choice!" Kamek laughed as Donald only glared at him.

"Face it, PLUCKY, YOU'VE LOST THIS BATTLE! NAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Kamek cackled unbeknownst to him that his wand was carefully stolen by Dolly. He then threw away the fly swatter. "Now then, enough bug hunting, it's time I turn you into DUST! NAAAAAH!" Kamek yelled out waving his wand...he then realizes...he can't.

"W-WHA?!" Kamek yells out.

"Looking for this?" Dolly taunted as she and Tux looked at the Magikoopa triumphantly with the wand in the female gopher's gloved hand.

"NOW, TUX!" Dolly says throwing the wand in the air.

" _ **JESTER'S FIRE!**_ " Tux yelled as his juggling sticks lit up in flames. He then swallowed some rubbing alcohol, and one of the juggling sticks, and soon he breathed out a blast of fire.

"NO!" Kamek objected racing to the wand, but the moment he got to it, the want met with Tux's fire, consuming it in the flames. The Magikoopa looked in surprise as he looked and saw that his wand was now nothing but ash. Soon to his horror, he noticed the binds on Sora now disappeared, and Donald was turn back into a duck. Soon they were both glaring at the flying Magikoopa with both keyblade and wand at hand.

"Uh oh..." Kamek says in worry. Unfortunately for the Koopa, Donald's magic was at the ready again.

" ** _TOAD!_** " Donald yelled turning the koopa once again into a toad. Soon Sora, Donald, Tux, and Dolly glared down on the frog koopa. Unfortunately for him, now that his staff is burned to a crisp, there's no way for him to turn him back. Soon the koopa glared and formed a portal of darkness, despite not having a wand.

"Ribbit. T-T-This won't be the last you hear from me! Lord Bowser and the Black Thorn Council will utterly DESTROY YOU! And once I turn back to normal, OHHHHHH You'll be sorry!" Kamek croaked as he hopped frantically through the portal closing it behind him.

"The Black Thorn Council?" Donald asks.

"Must be what Maleficent called her team. Pretty cliché if you ask me." Dolly says. Soon the four turned and noticed the Antlion sinking back into the sands. They then regrouped to the rest of the Toon Squad.

"You guys need help?" Sora asks.

"Sora! You're not in those ring binds anymore!" Goofy hopped in joy.

"Yeah. Kamek's gone, but it looks like the Heartless is still here." Dolly says when suddenly the Heartless resurfaced back from under the sands. It looks like it's getting pretty weakened, it can't even move straight. A good opportunity.

"Goofy, Crocco, C'mon let's finish this!" Sora says as he charged to the Antlion, along with Crocco and Goofy. Goofy gave both the boy and the alligator a boost and to which they raised their weapons up high as the desert sun shines down upon them.

" **AHHHHH-YA!** " They both yelled in unison as they slammed their weapons down on the Antlion's face, and with force the two literally forcefully slammed the Heartless back underground.

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." Yakko mused.

Suddenly the Antlion rose up to the surface like its a large sea shark. It gave out a bellowing roar, and before it could even do anything else, it droopily leaned backwards and fell to the ground with sand blowing all other directions. He was defeated. Soon the Heartless started to fade away just like any other, and a heart floated from out of the Heartless' body. The heartless dissipated into the darkness, and the heart it left was now blissfully floating up and up into the sky. It was over.

"WOOT! Croc, Sora, nice job!" Golly congratulated.

"Now then..." Sora says taking out his keyblade and stood in front of the keyhole on the ground. He then raised his keyblade up in the desert sun as the tip began to glow once again. Soon the beam projected to the Arabian sun, and just like that, the sun sprinkled down comets of light down upon the keyhole.

 _CLINK_ the sound was heard, therefore the keyhole was sealed. Soon the sand began blowing around the group, specifically around the keyhole. The sandstorm was strong enough to blow away the keyhole, making it disappear with flashings of light and sand combined.

"Huh?" Soon Sora felt magic tingling from his keyblade. He looked down and noticed his keyblade was glowing into a brown...coral like color. He also noticed sand was swirling around the keyblade before disappearing within it.

"WAK! You just learned one of the strongest elemental spells on here, Sora! You mastered the power of Sand." Donald says gleaming.

"Sand? It's powerful?" Sora asks.

"You'd be surprise what sand magic could do. Jafar actually gave a demonstration when he took rule. And the combination magic used for it is beyond powerful." Donald explained.

"Hey guys, I think the Kamek dropped a piece of paper before he left. Whoever wrote on it, must be really smart." Dot says looking at it. Soon everyone gathered around the smallest Warner and took a look at the paper. They then noticed the title of the page.

" _Ansem's report 1,_ This must be it! That must be the Ansem's report thing Leon and the gang were looking for." Crocco says. Soon Jiminy then hopped on Crocco's shoulder and took the page.

"I'll keep track of these pages in my journal. We can read them on the ship, but now we've gotta get back to the palace to see how Aladdin and the guards are doing with those...hideous creatures." Jiminy explained as he folded the paper as tiny as he can, and placed it in his journal.

Soon the force fields dissipated, and Golly picked up the lamp, rubbing it freeing Genie once again.

"Hmm?" Genie says as he looked through his binoculars. All he could see is the keyhole blissfully lying down on the sand. Both the enemies were gone.

"YA DID IT, OOOOH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS!" Genie yelled triumphantly turning back into a one man band, playing some triumphed marching band music. He then reverted back to normal and sighed.

"Thanks, Genie." Dolly smiled.

"I...I just wish I could've been more help, though. But hey, I'm the wish granter...unfortunately." Genie sighed as Sora approached the Genie.

"Aww don't sweat it, Genie. I guess that koopa wanted things to be a challenge. But, don't worry, we still have some wishes to make. And it starts with Agrabah." Sora declared.

* * *

 _Back at the Palace_

Unfortunately for Aladdin and the guards, things aren't going as they planned. Though they were dwarf sized, they still had strength and number that would completely overpower them. Aladdin and Razoul were fighting with all their might the army that was just before them. Soon they noticed something flying to the palace, it was the Toon Squad, carpet, and Genie to the rescue.

"Looks like these guys are tougher than you thought, huh?" Sora asks Aladdin.

"They just keep regrouping, we'll never defeat them at this rate!" Aladdin answered blocking one of the goon's swords with his own.

"Never say never! Genie, I wish for these guys to go away!" Sora commanded raising the lamp up high. Soon Genie sprang into action...he literally SPRANG turning his tail into a pogo stick. Soon all the little pig creatures were now surrounding Genie.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've all been bad boys and girls," Genie says impersonating a teacher. "You are by far the most ungrateful little kids I had ever had the fortune to teach. Therefore... _**EXPELLED!**_ " Genie yelled out pointing at the creatures. He then snapped his fingers, and at an instant...they were poofed away.

"A teacher's life is never easy." Genie sighed then reverting back to his normal clothing.

"Good one, Genie." Aladdin chuckled.

"Always a pleasure to serve my friends." Genie says. Soon the Sultan poked his head to the balcony.

"Oh, oh, by Allah finally they're gone. Phew." Sultan sighed in relief. Soon Aladdin then walked to the balcony viewing the city...to which he sighed. Despite their victory, they've still lost...Aladdin, he's lost something he truly cares about.

"So...Jasmine...she's really gone? Gone to the outside world?" Aladdin asks sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry, Aladdin. None of us expected all of this to happen." Sora sighed as he and the Toon Squad looked down in disappointment. Soon Aladdin looked up and turned to them.

"Sora...you've seen other worlds. PLEASE take me with you, and together we can save her." Aladdin begged.

"Al, as much as we want to, it also falls in with rules about the other worlds. We can't take people out like that." Donald explained approaching the heartbroken street rat.

"Yeah. That would be muh-mudd-mad-" Goofy says trying to find the words again.

"MEDDLING!" Donald yelled out in frustration.

"Yeah, meddling! And we've done too much of that already." Goofy says.

"But I promise you, Al, we'll find Jasmine." Sora promised, making Aladdin smile. Soon Genie turned to the group.

"Al, no problem, you still have one wish left. Just say the word and I'll snap Jasmine back here in a jiffy." Genie says looking to the group. Soon the Toon Squad and Aladdin looked at him in concern.

"But Genie...what about your freedom?" Aladdin asks.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude, but Al, this is love. Al, you're not gonna find a girl like her in a million years - believe me, I know, I've looked." Genie says to the street rat. He then sighed and decided to make his wish.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." Aladdin commanded.

"ALRIGHT, leave it to me, Al, I'll search high and low, and I WILL FIND J-wh..what?" Genie says completely in shock in realization of what Aladdin's wish was.

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin says holding his lamp up. Suddenly the blue smog of smoke was coming out of the lamp and on to Genie. Soon to everyone's surprise the smoke began swirling around him, until purple magic began swirling around the big blue lug, and finally it all disappeared...but not only the smoke, but Genie's golden armlets disappeared off of his hands, and with a clank the lamp fell to the ground, completely hollow. Genie picked it up and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I'm free...I'm free." Genie says slightly chuckling. He then gave Aladdin the lamp to test something out. "Quick, wish for something, something outrageous s-say the Nile, wish for the Nile try that!" Genie says in panic.

"Uh...I wish for the Nile?" Aladdin asks.

"NO WAY!" Genie denied happily. He was truly free. "WHOOO! OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" No doubt Genie was so happy, he was literally bouncing all over the walls, and flying freely without a care.

"OH, I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST!" Genie says shaking both Abu and the carpet's hand. Soon he floated up in the sky, and freely conjured up a suitcase.

"I'm hittin' the road, I'm off to see the worlds, I-" Genie says rapidly packing before looking to see Aladdin smiling...but he was also no doubt a little sad.

"Genie...heh I-I'm gonna miss you. I-I hope you find Jasmine. You don't have to b-" Aladdin says but was interrupted by a sudden hug by Genie.

"Al, I'm gonna miss you, too. And don't worry, kid. I'll find Jasmine, these guys promised, didn't they?" Genie says pointing to the Toon Squad who looked at the big blue lug in confusion. Then all of a sudden Genie went and hugged all 10 of them.

"What, you think I'm just gonna travel the world alone?" Genie asks them.

"Wait...y-you're coming with us?" Sora asks.

"WAK! We didn't make an exception with Aladdin, what makes you think we'll make one for you? The ship's hardly packed enough as it is." Donald says to the Genie.

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss, ya sourpuss." Genie says turning into a green octopus with lips puckered closed like crazy. "I can make some room on my own, after all, I'M FREE TO DO IT YEEEAAAAAH!" Genie says cheering.

"Aw, alright, alright. Since you actually have the power to make room, I guess you can join." Donald grumbled smiling at the genie.

"And Sora," Genie says to the boy. He then placed his lamp on his hand, and then enlarged in size. He then squished the lamp with both of his hands, and then showed it to everyone being completely tiny in size. He then gave it to Sora.

"I want you to have this, kid. A little reminder that no matter how far you are, you and Al will be the greatest of friends. Right Al?" Genie says looking to Aladdin in shock. But then he smiled.

"Yeah." Aladdin says to the boy.

"Thanks, guys, I'll be sure to put it on the Keyblade when we leave. Just leave everything to us, Aladdin, your majesty. We'll get Jasmine back." Sora says determinedly as the two looked at him and smiled once more.

"Oh, I do hope you do, my boy. We will be forward to see her return." the Sultan says smiling.

"Thanks, Sora." Aladdin says to him.

"OHH, GROUP HUG, GROUP HUG! OOOOOH," Genie says piling everyone here for a group hug. Even Rajah and the guards. "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" Genie asks kissing Abu anyway coughing up a hairball.

"Oh, hairball. Anyway I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand, WEEEEE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Genie yelled gripping the Toon Squad, and blasted off with them like a rocket.

"Ta ta Aladdin, Sultan, hey rugman caho I'M HISTORY! NO, I'M MYTHOLOGY, OH I DON'T CARE WHAT I AM, I'M FREE-HEEEEEEE!" Genie yelled out as happily as can be, until finally he and the Toon Squad were out of the distance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile in the Legion of Doom...no wait, Meanwhile in the Black Thorn Council, Maleficent, Hades, Bowser, the toad formed Kamek and Riku along with Riolu cowering behind him, were all sitting back watching the very scene unfold. Needless to say, most were not pleased. Especially Bowser with Kamek.

"This is ridiculous, even my highest rank Magikoopa couldn't stand up against the kid. And it's not even like him to fail on something like this." Bowser says glaring at the toad formed Magikoopa.

"I'm sorry, Lord Bowser, they outsmarted me, I swear!" Kamek pleaded.

"Y'know I don't blame the toad, for losing. Hey even that smarmy vizier could've had em. If y'know, SOMEONE could've stuck around to give him a hand." Hades says fuming red and glaring at Riku, who didn't even flinch.

"Hey, I did my part. I captured the Princess, and that's all that matters, doesn't it?" Riku says.

"Yes, and you've done your part well, young apprentice. Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent spoke up.

"Well, whatever it may be, I'm as cool as they come, OK? By the way kid, have we got something special for you." Hades says turning to Riku who looked at him in confusion.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you the very thing you seek." Maleficent says showing on the pedestal a hologram of Kairi...no doubt she looks as if she's asleep.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled out.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent says to him. Coming out of the shadows is a pirate. A man with long curly hair draping down to his shoulders, covered by a large red hat with a feather on top, a poofy white shirt covered by a large red coat with poofy white sleeves, a thin curly moustache, maroon pants, and black heeled boots. But the one thing this pirate is known for, is his sharp silver hook on his right hand. It was Captain Hook.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. I assure you, it won't be a pleasant voyage." the Captain says before noticing Riku's Riolu. "And I don't bring pesky annoying ANIMALS on my ship!" Hook says glaring at Riku.

"Well, you're just going to have to make an exception." Riku snapped back. "I found this little guy in the desert, and if you still want me on your side, you're NOT going to harm him. Understood?" Riku commanded his dark crowd.

"Of course, we will see to it your dearest friend won't be harmed. Isn't that right, James?" Maleficent asked Hook to which he gave out a reluctant sigh.

"Fine." Hook grumbled.

"Why are you even doing all of this for me? What's the catch, you want something from me?" Riku says glaring at Maleficent.

"Catch? there is no catch, my fine boy. Why, you're like a son to only thing I want from you is your happiness." Maleficent says caressing the boy as if he was his mother, but hatefully he slapped her hand back.

"I sincerely doubt it." Riku snapped back.

"Believe what you wish then. We've secured our end of the bargain, you must secure yours." Maleficent says going straight to the point. Riku can only glared at Maleficent.

* * *

 **And that's that. That's the end of the Agrabah Arc, and I assure you the Monstro Arc will be a lot shorter than this. That being said I'm still opened for suggestions, anything you liked, anything you don't like, I could use the critique. I can't say my original battle ideas aren't as good as believe them to be in my head. That being said, YAY Genie's in the Toon Squad as well. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story so far.**


	21. Monstro I: Toon Squad: the Inside Story

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Monstro?**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter  
_** _ **A Great Adventure(South Park, 1997)  
Feat. Chorus**_

Taking flight once again, our heroes now with the addition of Genie were all sitting in the cockpit. Soon they all gleamed in awe when they all took notice of Sora's keyblade. The key shining completely in gold, the teeth golden and sharp, and the handle of the blade was gleaming gold as well, in addition to some silver pattern down below the base of the blade, forming into a gold and silver heart. This keyblade transformation was set in stone the moment Sora placed the miniature lamp on the keychain.

"Shiny~" Dot says as her eyes beamed in gold.

"So Shiny...sooo...so precious...my precious" Wakko says wilting away and turned into some...strange black and white goblin like creature. He was wearing a potato sack for a shirt, and suddenly grew sharp claws amidst his gloves.

"Easy there, Gollum." Yakko says pushing Wakko down. Wakko then got up and reverted back to normal.

"Faboo..." Wakko simply says. Meanwhile Genie wasn't even paying attention to Sora's new keyblade, instead he was looking at the beauty of space, seeing every star twinkling...it was beautiful.

"You Ok there, Genie?" Sora asks.

"It's...it's just beautiful out here. To think I've been missing all THIS in all my life, and...and each one of them makes a world, right?" Genie asks as the Toon Squad nodded.

"WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOO! OH, I can't believe I'll finally get to see what I've been missin' out on!" Genie says beaming. Meanwhile Sora then turned to Jiminy and Pikachu who were reading the page found in the desert intently.

"Hey guys, what's a matter?" Sora says looking at the two.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks

"Oh, nothing, nothing, Sora. Just reading this page Kamek dropped, why it's astounding what this Ansem fellow wrote." Jiminy mused.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu says in agreement. Soon it caught everybody's attention.

"Well, don't hog it Jiminy, read out what it says." Donald says manning the ship.

"Oh, with pleasure." Jiminy says as he took out his tiny glasses and began reading Ansem's Report number 1.

" _Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world as well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness...darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to effect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness."_ Jiminy reads. This was a true eye opener for all the Toon Squad.

"So...This Ansem feller, he's ruler of Leon's world, right?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah." Sora replied.

"Hmm...the way it sounds, this Ansem fella must've done something, through his pursuit of Knowledge. Maybe it was his quest to find these answers that cost his world...wherever that is." Jiminy says.

"Or, he could've been too late. He said he wanted to find these answers before that world was taken by darkness...or in this case Maleficent. And speaking of which DANG, I can see why she's interested in these notes so far." Golly says.

"You said it. I'll keep these in my journal in safe hands. Just let me know when you find more and we'll read it here, sound fair? After all, this COULD come in handy. Agreed?" Jiminy asks.

"Agreed." All the Toon Squad except Donald nodded. Donald however was noticing something on the radar. There appears to be something trailing behind the group.

"Wak? There's something racing behind us!" Donald yelled out. Soon before he could even do anything, the ship began to shake as the strange object passed by the group. The only thing they can make out is its steel blue color. Now the strange thing was in front of us.

"Is...that an world?" Sora asks.

"Too small to be a world, and it was moving towards u-" Donald says before the strange object let out a bellowing yet relaxing roar. It sounds familiar to everyone...especially Jiminy, to his horror.

"A whale?" Goofy asks.

"GAH! Oh nonononononono! That's not just a whale it's a whale of a whale, A VICIOUS ONE! It's Monstro! It's strange that he's all the way out in space, but Donald, we've gotta get out of here! Once he takes a look at us, he'll consume us!" Jiminy yelled out in alarm.

"On I-WAK!" Donald yelled out when he felt the ship moving on its own. It was the Monstro taking a deep breath, sucking the ship as if it was a vacuum.

"Oh, that ain't good." Genie says as the Gummi Ship was now hurdling further and further to the Monstro...until finally, the whale snapped its jaws shut, sealing the group in, like today's dinner.

Could this be...the end? Well, ok now, looks like this is gonna be today's world

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"It's true, Riku! I'm telling ya I saw it with my own eyes!" A...younger Sora says as we flashback into Sora's glory days back when he and Riku were children, and it was only them in the islands. Sora was leading Riku into the secret cave of the land._

 _"It's probably just the wind, dude." Riku says skeptically._

 _"STOP SAYING THAT! It's not the wind, I swear! It's a big, fat ferocious monster waiting to gulp us up and EAT US!" young Sora says emphasizing his point as the young Riku only rolled his eyes._

 _"Again, probably just the wind, dude. Wind always makes odd noises. Besides, suppose there really IS a monster, Sora, do you think we can beat it on our own?" Riku challenged. Sora then looked at his friend determinedly_

 _"Of course we can! There's nothing we can't do, Riku! LET'S GO!" Sora says charging into the cave as Riku only chuckled as he only walked in._

 _Inside the cave, the only thing in here was just the door and nothing but petty emptiness. Sora sighed in disappointment as he looked down as Riku chuckled._

 _"See? I told you, it was just the wind making that noise." Riku assured Sora as he only looked down in sad._

 _"Aww, man I was actually pumped to kick some monster butt." Sora sighed. Soon the duo then turned and noticed the door just at the end of the room. However, this door had no window, no door handle, nothing._

 _"Some strange looking door. I mean, there's nothing on it, it's like it's...painted there." Riku says inspecting the door._

 _"I guess that makes sense. Aww, is that really all that's left in here?" Sora agreed._

 _"Well, the place is pretty small. And pretty boring if you ask me." Riku says looking down. He then turned to his closest companion and looked at him seriously. "Sora, when we grow up, let's get off this island." Riku declared._

 _"Aww, I kinda like it here." Sora says bashfully._

 _"I'm being serious, Sora. We could go on actual adventures, no more of this kid's stuff. What do you say?" Riku says extending his hand. Sora then looked at his best friend...though confused he smiled and took his hand, to which they both shook on it._

 _"It's a promise." Sora replied._

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"A promise..." Sora muttered in his sleep. Pikachu was shaking the spiky-haired boy up, when suddenly, the boy's slumber was rudely awaken after something thick and blunt landed on his head, snapping the boy up.

"OW!" Sora winced. Soon he looked down and noticed a large Gummi Block sitting next to him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu says happily.

"Oh, sorry, Pikachu, I hope I didn't scare you." Sora simply says to him.

"Pikapi!" Piakchu says happily. I guess it means no worry. The spiky-haired boy then looked in confusion as he then turned around to the Toon Squad who was watching something up on top of the wooden structure. Sora then noticed his surroundings, behind him were large sets of teeth, and in front of him...a ship wreckage with structures all around the place, and water apart of the floor. He also noticed the walls looking red and squishy.

"STOP DROPPING STUFF ON US, WILL YA?!" Donald yelled out.

"Uh...what's going on?" Sora asks approaching the Toon Squad.

"Oh, heya Sora, glad you're finally up. Someone's been droppin' Gummi Blocks on us from up there." Goofy says using his shield as a helmet as another Gummi Block dropped on his head. "See?" Goofy says.

"So...where inside that...Monstro right?" Sora asks the Toon Squad. Soon Genie then appeared in front of him dressed as a news reporter.

"That's right, Sora, on top story tonight: the Belly of the Beast. Our sources indicate that we are indeed trapped within the belly of the Monstro whale. We will now go live with our meteorologist on the field: Dot Warner, Dot if you please." Genie reported.

"Thank you, Genie, and on today's weather forecast we will have a chance of expected hale showers." Dot reported when suddenly another Gummi Block landed on the littlest Warner. "Heavy showers." Dot confirmed.

"DANGIT WHO'S UP THERE!" Donald yelled out. Soon the figure finally revealed himself.

"Oh, Hi guys!" It was a certain familiar and naïve little puppet boy.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. WAK!?" Donald yelled out realizing it was Pinocchio. Soon Jiminy jumped up on Sora's shoulder and took notice of the puppet boy leaving the scene.

"Pinocchio? Wait, hey! Where are you going?! Pinnoch! Oh boy, c'mon Sora, after him!" Jiminy called out, but Pinocchio was simply walking ahead. Soon the Toon Squad ventured up to the large ship, rocking up ahead of the belly of the beast.

 _World Title: Monstro_

As our heroes were following Pinocchio, they all swam to the large ship, just in the center of the place. They noticed Pinocchio making his way to the ship's deck, and approached a familiar figure, and one unfamiliar figure. The unfamiliar figure was definitely older than the two, but the second figure was definitely older than at least Pinocchio.

"Oh, Pinocchio, my son. What have you got there?" they heard the old man asks the puppet. Jiminy recognized the voice at an instant.

"You know him, Jiminy?" Sora asks.

"Why I'm certain it's Geppetto." Jiminy piped up listening to the conversation.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio says to his father, no doubt he meant the Gummi Block he found on the top of that structure. Soon the other voice piped up, which was all too familiar to Sora.

"Seriously? This big box is our ticket out of here? Are you sure?" the voice chimed in.

"Meow?" a cat chimed in.

"Tidus? That's it, I'm going up there." Sora says climbing up the ship. The boy was right, it was Tidus along with Pinocchio and Geppetto sitting on the bed laying on deck. Soon they also took notice of a black and white kitten and a goldfish, looking at the Gummi Block puzzled.

"It may not look much, but Pinocchio's got a point. This thing's more or less useful." Sora pipes up as everyone turned to him and the Toon Squad.

"Sora?" Tidus asks.

"Sora! Jiminy!" Pinocchio exclaims happily.

"Oh, ho, Jiminy! I can't believe you've come back! Oh, where have you been?" Gepetto says confronting the little cricket.

"Well as I live and breath! Sora, everybody, this here's Geppetto, he's my trusted friend, and Pinocchio's father." Jiminy introduces.

"A pleasure to meet ya, Mister Geppetto." Crocco says extending his hand.

"It is truly nice to meet you as well. Any friend of Jiminy's is a friend of mine." Geppetto says shaking Crocco's hand.

"Nice, we've all been met. But still...it kinda confuses me, Geppetto. How did you get here, when Pinocchio is...or SHOULD BE, at Traverse Town where it's safe. And we all know a belly of a whale ain't so safe." Jiminy asks extending a glare towards Pinocchio. the old man only sighed.

"When our home got destroyed over this...this STORM, Pinocchio and I got separated. It seems he was the only one who managed to arrive in Traverse Town unscathed...I however landed far, far away, in a strange land...a land where the sunset never sleeps. Where it's neither day, nor night...and the skies were orange and purple...it's as if the skies met with...twilight." Geppetto explains.

"Twilight?" Sora asks.

"That's right!" Geppetto exclaims.

"Continuing my story, the city of twilight was bustling with people of many. Both humans...and interestingly animals alike. I...I've met a child...an aardvark, who was kind to understand my dilemma, and help me. He repaired my ship to its finest form, and added strange rockets to it, to which I was able to blast off into the space." Gepetto explained as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Hey, in these stars, anything is possible." Yakko says casually, going on board with Geppetto's story.

"And since Monstro was flying around space too, it was a matter of time before he found ya and swallowed ya, is that right? Goofy asks the old man.

"Yes, while I was trying to find Pinocchio, I stumbled across the Monstro, and that was when he ate me. I was stuck in here for so long, it was clear to believe there was no way out, so I made the most of it." Geppetto explains pointing to the large crate of fish besides him, as most of the Toon Squad winced in disgust.

"Well, that explained how you got in here, Geppetto." Goofy summarized.

"And it explains why it REEKS in here." Dolly piped up with a single clothing pin clinging on her nose.

"But, gawrsh Pinocchio, how'd YOU end up in here, and Tidus, too?" Goofy asks. Soon everyone looked at Tidus who bashfully rose his hand up.

"Heh, it...it was my fault, I brought him with me." Tidus says bashfully as Jiminy looked at him sternly and jumped to his side.

"Now see here, young man. Whatever business you had to do, you need to do alone. You had no reason to send Pinocchio into these dangers so blindly, and without his conscious no less!" Jiminy says scolding at Tidus.

"Jiminy..." Sora and Pinocchio hinted him to stop, but he still went on.

"It was reckless boy, reckless! What is it that was so important, that you need to bring along poor naïve Pinnoch into? Why he could've gotten hurt, or worse! There are so many temptations out there, that the boy can't possibly comprehend, why he would've been a handful! I hope he wasn't a handful - nononono I hope he wasn't a handful, because it could've served you right to bring him into the o-" Jiminy prattled on and on until finally...

"JIMINY! I ASKED HIM TO BRING ME WITH HIM!" Pinocchio yelled out. The cricket stopped as everyone turned to the wooden puppet boy. The cricket looked at the boy in concern.

"Pinnoch...what do you mean?" Jiminy asks as Gepetto simply shrugged to the group.

"I...I was sick of waiting, Jiminy, I was worried...I wanted to see Papa again. I was just worried you wouldn't find him...or worse." Pinocchio says drooping his head down in sadness. Jiminy's stern look towards mostly Tidus and the puppet began to soften.

"I had something I needed to do, and I just couldn't stay in Traverse Town to do it. So I asked Cid if I can borrow a ship. He was reluctant...and he was REALLY HARD to bargain with...but in the end when I told him my story, he gave up one of his ships. And well...before I was about to go, Pinocchio stopped me and begged for me to take him with me." Tidus explained.

"And you did it, right off the bat?" Donald says skeptically.

"Well...not off the bat. He at least told me the most of why he needed to go. Like what he said before...he was worried about Geppetto...just like I'm worried about my old man." Tidus sighed. He then sighed and turned to Pinocchio in an apologetic tone.

"Look, Pinnoch...I'm sorry...for getting you in this situation. Now...well you're trapped here, and I don't see any ways out." Tidus sighed, but Pinocchio simply smiled at the boy.

"Aw, it's no worries, Tidus." Pinocchio says happily as Geppetto regrouped with him.

"Of course, my boy!" Geppetto piped up. "I don't care if I'll be trapped here for hundreds, maybe even a million years, what matters now...is that my son...he returns to me...and we're all together, once more." Geppetto says picking up Pinocchio and hugged him so tightly as the two laughed and laughed.

"That's precious...that seriously is." Tux says touched as Jiminy placed Pinocchio to the ground.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH, IT'S...THAT'S THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD, e-excuse me for a second," Genie says as his eyes were literally bawling, soon the crying Genie went off of the ship and to the other side of the Monstro tongue. The Toon Squad can even heard embarrassingly loud echoes of Genie completely wailing...that must of really gotten him.

"Hmm?" Pinocchio says looking into one of the holes leading further into the Monstro. He noticed something running in. He looked around to make sure no one caught sight of him, and quickly with curiosity taking him he sneaked past the group off the ship's deck. But not before Pikachu and Figaro took notice of him running off ship. Soon the two did the same and sneaked past the group and jumped off deck to retrieve Pinocchio.

"Uh...sorry about him, he could be...quite a handful...(even though we just got him.)" Sora says bashfully.

"I repeat. ARE THESE THREE NOT ENOUGH?!" Golly yelled out motioning the Warners as they were doing...some zany stuff, let's not go forward on it, we don't wanna hurt the brains of our viewers.

"Hehe, well it would be a lie if I say Pinocchio has been a handful, all the same." Geppetto says bashfully as a certain cricket sighed in frustration.

"That's something we can both agree on." Jiminy sighed.

"But all in all, Pinocchio is a good boy, and you have our bountiful thanks for reuniting us together at last, Tidus...eh right Pinocchio?" Geppetto asks motioning Pinocchio...but there was no response.

"Pinocchio?" Geppetto says turning around noticing that the little puppet boy was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Sora asks.

"Ahhhhh confound it, the boy can't have too much excitement, can't he? Now where'd he ended up?" Jiminy sighed. Soon everyone else noticed something else was missing.

"Uhhhh...Sora, Pikachu's gone!" Dolly says as Sora looked, and sure enough the Pokémon was truly gone.

"And Figaro, too!" Tidus went and noticed.

"If I had to guess, Pikachu and Figaro must've noticed Pinocchio running off. I guess they went on a head and chased after him." Crocco inquired.

"But where could they be?" Donald asks. Soon, Jiminy noticed something on the ground. It's a few paw prints...tiny paw prints. They no doubt came from Figaro, he then looked and noticed it extended into a tunnel leading deeper inside the Monstro's bowels.

"Everyone, look, Figaro tracks! If we follow them, then we'll sure as heck find them!" Jiminy called out to the group.

"Goodeye, Jiminy!" Goofy cheered.

"Geppetto, we'll find Pinocchio, Figaro, and Pikachu and bring them back. But, you stay here in case they come back, ok?" Sora asks the old man as he nodded.

"Absolutely!" Geppetto says happily.

"I'm coming with you guys." Tidus says as he manifested a glowing cyan crystal blade, as the Toon Squad looked at it in awe.

"Gawrsh, Tidus, I don't think ya ever showed us this thing." Goofy says looking at it in intrigue as he turned to Sora. "Did he have that thing on the islands?" he asks.

"No. In fact, it surprised me too. Where'd ya get it?" Sora asks as Jiminy intervened.

"D-D-N-Now I know, we're all fascinated with Tidus' new sword and all, but we've GOTTA find Pinnoch!" Jiminy says in worry.

"Oh right, hehe. Let's go." Sora ordered as the Toon Squad began making their way down the ship and into one of the Monstro's chambers.

"Good luck. And eh please, be careful, all of you" Geppetto waved as he held the fort with his goldfish to keep him company.

"Don't worry, we will!" Sora waved back as Genie floated to the group as they approached the tunnel into the chamber...but soon they all stopped abruptly, when out of LITERALLY NOWHERE, a...really strange figure appeared right before the group.

It was a glowing frog wearing a red crown, a purple neckless, a band and a tiny crystal amulet all around him. The glowing frog was floating in front of them proudly as his purple cape flapped, and his golden scepter at hand.

"...Of all the freaks we come across...raise your hand, if you didn't expect a flying glowing royal frog." Golly says as literally all the Toon Squad raised their hand.

"Toon Squad, you must make your way out of this place, or you will surely die." the frog explained bluntly with a high voice.

"Wak?" Donald asks.

"You are confused, I understand. But know this, see that pathway above?" the frog says pointing up. The Toon Squad took noticed of a pathway just above them, but it looks like it's blocked off.

"The path above has been blocked. You must enter this chamber and journey through the dark reaches of the Monstro and pass the stomach. But be forewarned, down this path the Monstro holds monsters...vicious creatures teeming by the minute to upset the creature." the frog explained.

"Dude...WHO ARE YOU?" Tidus intervened.

"Who am I? Just a friend." the Frog Prince introduced.

"Oh, yeah, that's reassuring." Golly scoffs.

"Now heed my words, Toon Squad, time is at the essence, make your way forward to the bowels of the Monstro. All will be made clear, then." the Frog Prince urged as he finally faded away and disappeared, leaving the Toon Squad with...many questions.

"Wow...this adventure is just getting weirder and weirder, I swear." Golly sighed. Soon Sora heard as gasp from his shoulder, it was Jiminy.

"Monsters...oh that Frog fella must be talking about the Heartless! We gotta get Pinocchio, outta there AND NOW!" Jiminy exclaims.

"This is a pretty strange place to go in, for the Heartless. I mean, there's no keyhole, so what could they want here? It's as if they KNOW we're here, like dang!" Tux inquired...to that he's got a point.

"Well, wherever there are Heartless, there's gotta be someone commanding them. Let's go." Donald says determinedly as he ran inside the tunnel. Soon the Toon Squad nodded in determination as they marched in the tunnel, prepared themselves for what's to come...their quest has been given, the adventure awaits. Soon last to train Yakko took out his lute.

"Chorus leader, if you may? Don't worry, I'll cue you, in." Yakko says to...no one in sight as he strummed an F-sharp

 _ **Chorus Leader:** A great adventure...is waiting for you ahead  
Hurry onward, Toon Squad, or you will soon be dead_

 _The journey before you maybe long and filled with woe,  
But you must escape the great Monstro so your tale can be told_

 _Toon Squad, Toon Squad, Toon Squad, Toon Squad_

* * *

 _The Next Chamber_

Soon as the music dissipated, the toons took notice of the room before them. It was all purple, squishy, vast, large from within the area, and each time they took a step, a strange pitter patter noise could easily be heard. Even their surroundings, they can hear the heartbeat of the whale itself. The group looked at their surroundings in concern.

"I can get that we're in a whale...but why is it so...roomy in here?" Tidus asks. Soon Jiminy looks up at the ceiling in concern as well.

"I suppose it's something to worry about, but what's more important is getting Pinnoch, Figaro, and Pikachu out of harms way!" Jiminy says as Mine Jr. popped out from Sora's backpack.

"Miiiiiiime Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. called out.

"Mime Jr, why didn't you go out looking for them?" Sora asks.

"Mime, Mine, Mine." the Pokémon says shrugging casually as the spiky-haired boy sighed.

"Listen, Mime Jr, I understand that you wanted to come with us from Wonderland, but...don't you think you should...I don't know..." Sora began as Donald sighed.

"Carry your own load just like the rest of us." Donald says bluntly.

"DONALD!" Dolly looks at the duck, offended as she carried the little Pokémon in her own arms, as if he was a baby. "I am surprised at you, Donald. He's just a little creature! Why, he doesn't have to fight if he doesn't want to!" Dolly objected as the duck sighed.

"He's also a Pokémon. Pokémon, are just as capable of handling themselves more than any of us. Take Pikachu for example. This boat may run on happy faces and all, but no one will BE that happy with a stowaway weighing them down. Everyone's gotta supply their share of the voyage." Donald explains as Dolly sighed.

"But, he's cute." Dolly says squeezing the cheeks of the little mime Pokémon.

"Nonetheless, even HE should know by now, RIGHT?" Donald says turning to the little Pokémon. Mime. Jr, then gave out a small sigh and slumped hid head in disappointment.

"Mine, Mime..." Mime Jr. sighed. Soon the mime then piped up, and then saluted to the duck determinedly. "MINE, MIME!" the Pokémon says determinedly.

"See? He just needs a little push." Donald says to the female gopher.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled gaining everyone's attention. Soon they noticed far in the chamber, they see Pikachu and Figaro confronting Pinocchio, just before he was about to enter the next chamber of the Monstro. Soon the Toon Squad raced in and confronted him as well.

"There ya are, Pinocch! What's the big idea? We gotta get back." Donald says to the duck.

"I-I...I wanna explore more! For a way out...heheh..." Pinocchio says bashfully.

"Aww, that's nice of ya and all, but don't cha worry, we'll get that covered. Now c'mon, Geppetto's awfully worried about...you?" Goofy says to the boy when all of a sudden to everyone's surprise, Pinocchio's nose grew a tad bit.

"Uh Oh..." Pinocchio says worried.

"Pinnoch, tell us the truth, what's going on?" Jiminy says sternly to the puppet boy.

"Uh..." Pinocchio says trying to find the words.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asks.

"C'mon, Pinnoch, this isn't a time for games. What's REALLY going on?" Sora asks the puppet. Suddenly, a few of the Toon Squad heard some footsteps approaching from behind Pinocchio. To their surprise it was Riku again, along with his newly acquired Pokémon, Riolu.

"MEOW/PIKA!" Pikachu and Figaro yelled out in unison as they slid backward from the teenager's distance. Riku didn't even heed any attention to them, he only glared at Sora. To which he then smiled at him.

"'No time for games' that's a surprise coming from you, Sora." Riku started as the spiky-haired boy was at a loss for words on what to say. Riku continued before Sora could even say them. "I thought you liked games, dude. Or are you too cool to play them, now that you have the keyblade?" Riku says suspiciously.

"W-what are you doing here, Riku?" Sora asks.

"Just playing with Pinocchio, DUH." Riku says bluntly.

"I'M SERIOUS! Where's Kairi, did you find her? A-and most importantly what did you do to Jasmine? Where did SHE go? What did YOU do to her? Everytime I reunite with you, you always just leave me with so many questions. I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" Sora demanded, Riku didn't even flinch. He only frowned at the boy.

"Y'know, Sora... You've changed." Riku muttered, though loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Well..." Riku started, as he flipped his hair, dazing off in deep thought. Somehow this seems familiar to the boy...both of them.

"Riku..." Sora droned. Soon Riku snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed a hold of Pinocchio's arm. This got Jiminy's attention, as well as the attention of most of the Toon Squad.

"PINOCCHIO! Young man, you let him go this instant!" Jiminy objected.

"I don't know what you're doing, Riku...but that's not cool! What does Pinocchio have to do in all this?" Tidus objected to his childhood friend and rival.

"I'll gladly let him go, all you have to do is catch us. A race to the bowels, Sora. For old times sake, huh? However...every race needs an obstacle." Riku challenged the boy as he took Pinocchio with him and raced to the next chamber.

"MEOW!" Figaro yelled out chasing after him.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled out tailing behind the black cat.

"C'MON! Donald yelled out as the Toon Squad chased after them, but unfortunately for them, the path was sealed off by a strange force field. The same force field Kamek used back in Agrabah. It seems to be some sort of common magic. Soon a familiar sound came from behind the Toon Squad.

"Heartless!" Sora says with the keyblade at the ready. The Toon Squad as well as Genie got into position to fight as well as the Heartless began to surround them.

"What is it with these things? And why IN A WHALE of all places? Tidus asks.

"I don't know why they're here, Tidus, but one thing's for sure, they're not all that happy with us, by now." Sora says to his comrade.

"Especially since they've pretty much given you the title of Heartless Murderer." Yakko piped up as Sora chuckled bashfully. The Heartless so far, were all too familiar to the group, the all to familiar swarm of Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies just before them.

"Ahem..." a certain blue djinn says looking to the Toon Squad. He then motioned himself.

"Wait...you're going to clean them up, Genie? I mean...we can do it ourselves." Sora says to him.

"PSHHHHHHHH I can handle it, just leave it to lil old me, k?" Genie asks. They all then looked to their newly acquired Genie friend and then shrugged. Looks like it's his show, now.

"Alright, go for it, Genie." Sora says.

"ALL RIIIIIIIIIGHT! Now then..." Genie says snapping his fingers as a cloud of smoke raced all over him, blinding both the Toon Squad and the Heartless. As the cloud of blue and red smoke dissipated, everyone looked in awe as Genie was now wearing a new attire.

He was had a stern hard look in his face, and he was all of a sudden wearing dark black shades, completely covering his eyes. In fact, he was wearing black...EVERYTHING, black shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather fingerless jackets, black leather pants...and black boots, and wielding a revolver. Interestingly enough the Toon Squad took notice and looked in awe at the shining red eye completely glowing through Genie's shades as he then aimed his musket.

"Target acquired." Genie says in his Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. In his point of view he had a glowing red Heartless insignia shaped icon locked on to the Heartless in the field. Most of them...for example one Shadow looked in fear.

"W-w-why was this part of our mission again?" the Shadow asks.

"Hasta la vista, babies." Genie says darkly as he shot a bullet towards the ground, creating an explosion around the Heartless on impact, making them either dissipate back into the darkness, or sent flying...to which they then get dissipated the moment they smashed into the walls.

"THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB RESEME!" The Shadow yelled out being sent flying. They were all gone. The Toon Squad then looked at Genie in awe who only blew on the smoke smoking out from the gun barrel. Soon the path opened up, once again hooray.

"Incredible, Genie!" Sora says to the guy. Soon Genie then transformed back into his old self and smacked the dust from his hands like it was nothing...which indeed it was nothing.

"No biggie, really. Now I believe you have a friend to find." Genie says to the boy.

"Right...RIGHT! C'mon, let's go find Riku and the others and set things right." Sora declared.

"YEAH!" The Toon Squad cheered as they raced to the next chamber

* * *

 _Second Chamber_

Soon to their surprise, the Toon Squad approached the next chamber...by falling to the ground. It looks like the chamber before them was up high in the Monstro. Soon most of them rose up and continued forth to their journey through the beast.

"Honestly...this is just an exercise by now, because of course falling is SUCH a thing, isn't it?" Golly complained.

Now the whole team rose up and continued forward through the chamber, and whist that is happening, the music in F-sharp began picking up from the Warners, and the chorus began chronicling their journey through the belly of the beast.

 ** _Chorus:_** _The Toon Squad now journeys a distant, far and fast  
To find their way out of the Monstro's ass_

 _The road ahead is full of danger and fright  
Hurry onward, Toon Squad, with all of your might_

As our heroes met with the very center of the second chamber of the beast, the Frog Prince finally appears in front of the group.

"There you are, where the heck have you been in all this ya stupid frog?" Golly sighed. Frog prince didn't even flinch as he gave his answer.

"Dude are you fucking insane? Why, there's no way in hell I would go through, with all those monsters roaming around the chambers." the Frog Prince retorted as the gopher looked at him sternly. "But it matters not about me, you are coming to the end of the small intestines. There you must seek out the Sparrow Prince" Frog Prince says disappearing in front of the group once again.

"Geez, for someone who knows this place in and out, ya think he would know what to do, don't ya think?" Wakko asks his siblings.

"That's true." Dot agreed.

"But hey, it's not like they'll do that until something intense happens, right?" Yakko says as his siblings nodded. Soon the Toon Squad went ahead and traversed near the next entrance as the song continues.

 _ **Chorus:** The Sparrow Prince lies somewhere way up ahead,  
Don't look back, Toon Squad, or you will soon be dead_

 _Toon Squad, oh Toon Squad, the time is growing late  
Slow down now, and seal your fate_

As the key turns into a...major, our heroes were now approaching the hole leading to the next chamber. Appearing before them is a glowing sparrow like figure. He was wearing a silver crown and his blue cape was flapping in the wind, buckled on him was a scabbard, no doubt where his sword is. It was the majestic Sparrow Prince.

"You have journeyed from afar, only to get here. I pity you, but there is still hope." the sparrow says to the group, inspecting them.

"I'm guessing you're the Sparrow Prince?" Crocco asks.

"Indeed. I am the Sparrow Prince. Long has my spirit been trapped in here, and the spirits of many who were victim to the Monstro. Before you lies the dark maze of the Small Intestines, one path to the bowels, the other through certain doom. Take with you this helmet and torch, let them be your guide." the Sparrow Prince says handing a torch and helmet to Sora.

 _ **Chorus:** Take the magic helm and torch to help you light the way  
There's still allot of ground to cross to see the light of day_

 _Ahead of you lies adventure, and your strength still lies within  
Freedom from the whale of doom is the treasure you will win_

* * *

 _Intestine Maze_

As the Toon Squad journey forth into through the maze, they all began noticing the complete darkness they were all traversing in. The only thing that was helping them light the way, was Sparrow Prince's helm and torch, worn by Goofy who is leading the group further through.

"Yeesh, of all places we just HAD to be stuck through a whale." Golly complained as he was walking through the darkness reluctantly.

"Could be worse. We could be y'know...sleeping inside some weird large egg or something." Dolly says to her sweetheart as he shook his head and objected the female gopher's claim.

"Dolly, I love you, but sleeping in a large egg? There's no way that's ever going to happen. Unless of course some giant bird lays its egg and slams me inside." Golly says to his sweetheart. Soon Genie then went up to Sora through the dark.

"Uh...master, a moment, of your time..." Genie says to Sora as he shook his head.

"C'mon, Genie, you're free! You don't have to call me or anyone here master, ever again." Sora says happily to his Genie friend as he giggled bashfully.

"Heh, yeah, yeah I know. We're all pals aren't we?" Genie says patting Sora on the pack as the spiky-haired boy smiled.

"Of course!" Sora says to him, before getting back on topic. "So uh, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sora asks.

"Right, um, back in the mouth when I was...y'know, hehe, before I returned to the group, I stumbled across some weird stone on the whale's tongue. I was wondering, did you drop it before we went to the ship?" Genie asks handing Sora a weird blue stone.

"Hmm...nope, I didn't drop it. You say it was just sitting on the tongue?" He asks his genie friend as he nodded yes.

"Lemme, see that!" Donald says snatching the small stone. The duck then started to shiver comically upon contact with the stone.

"What is it?" Sora asks.

"There's allot of magic from within this thing...I think it's a spirit..." Donald hypothesized.

"A spirit? You mean like Simba?" Sora asks.

"Seems like it. I can feel the spirit's light blinking from within, calling for help. The first chance we get, we should go back to Fairy Godmother with this, don't you think?" Donald asks the spiky-haired boy.

"Yep!" Sora agreed.

"Genie, you may not know it, but you practically saved a life." Donald says smiling as he placed the gem into his pockets.

"I'M A HERO?! TRA LA LAAAAAA!" Genie yells out suddenly turning into a superhero, then back into his normal self. Finally the Toon Squad stopped noticing a crossroad just before them. One path on the left, and one path on the right...which one is the right one?

"So...this is it, huh?" Donald asks.

"One path leads to the bowels, and the other path to certain doom, Sparrow Prince says...As if it wouldn't get vaguer than that." Yakko sighed.

"You got that right...so how are we supposed to know which way's the right one?" Dot asks. Everyone then tried to rack their heads on where to go. As everyone thought...and though, something was off for Jiminy...he heard something...voices.

"Hmm?" Jiminy mused listening carefully.

"You hear something too, Jiminy?" Tidus asks the cricket.

"I think I hear some voices..." Jiminy says as he listened intently. The voices were most heard from within the left chamber...which can only mean one thing.

"Fellas! I think the voices are comin' from there!" Jiminy says pointing to the left chamber, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone stopped and perked their ears up to the left chamber. It's vague...but voices can definitely be heard.

"It IS coming from in there. Maybe it's Riku, c'mon." Sora says running, the Toon Squad sighed knowing it could easily be the wrong way, but it's Sora. His friends are really important to him, we can give him that.

* * *

 _Bowels Entrance_

Meanwhile back with Pikachu and Figaro, they were trotting through the Monstro, until they came and noticed the entrance to the bowels just before them. However, they also came to notice two familiar figures talking with each other: Pinocchio and Riku and Riolu just standing by the entrance. They crouched behind a lump and hid them out of sight before any of them could notice them.

"Mr. Riku...I'm confused. Are you friends with Sora?" Pinocchio asks obliviously.

"I get that you're concerned...both of you," Riku says also directing Riolu. "But, Sora...Sora cares more about goofing off, than what really matters." Riku says turning his back behind the two.

"But, that's just not true, Riku." Pinocchio intervenes.

"Do you even know him?" Riku retorted as the little puppet boy shrinks a bit...but the rises up to the silver haired boy.

"No, I can't say I know him, but I heard of him enough to see that he's a good guy." Pinocchio says happily to the silver haired boy, to which he only scoffs at the puppet.

"And who told you that?" Riku questioned him.

"Why, Mr. Tidus! He told me you three were on the islands together, and he told me you've all been searching for someone important, just like my father was searching for me! Now that you three reunited...shouldn't you be happy, just like me reuniting with my father?" Pinocchio asks seriously as Riku lowered his head.

"I...I would be lying if I said I was...but what does it matter?" Riku sighed. "You may not understand this, but we're not fully reunited...not yet." he says seriously to the puppet.

"What do you mean?" the puppet asks Riku.

"It's just...there's one more friend we all need to look out for. While Sora was busy goofing around, my...'friends' found her...but...well...she wasn't the same." Riku confessed.

"Well, golly Riku, you're still her friend though, right?" Pinocchio asks. The silver haired boy chuckled.

"We are. But still, there's something she's suffering...and since I'm the first to find her...it's up to me to save her. That's why I need you, Pinocchio..." Riku says pointing to the little puppet boy, as he looked at him oblivious, and confused.

"Riolu..." Riolu says looking at his owner in awe.

"Me?" he asks. Suddenly without warning, something appeared in the middle of the floor: green flames formed in the center.

"Riolu?" Riolu says surprised.

"Crap, it's her." Riku growled as Pinocchio looks at him in confusion.

"Is it your friend?" Pinocchio asks.

"No, no, far from it, but she's helping me out trying to help my friend." Riku explained to him.

"Is she a friend?" Pinocchio asks.

"I'm not so sure if she's a friend to either of us. Now hide, go in there." Riku ordered as Pinocchio did as he commanded and went inside the tunnel before the two. Finally the green smoke disappated forming into a pitch black familiar, horned figure: Maleficent. Pikachu and Figaro looked in awe at the witch, who still had no idea she was being watched.

"Didn't ever pay to actually knock instead of coming out of nowhere?" Riku quipped.

"How flattering...unfortunately it will not serve you well, will it?" Maleficent retorted radiantly.

"Well out with it, what do you want this time?" Riku sighed.

"I'm simply curious as to why you still care for that boy? He has all but deserted you for the keyblade and his new companions, after all." Maleficent asks the silver-haired boy.

"Maybe you didn't hear what I said to Pinocchio: I don't care about him. I'm only just messing with him, a little." Riku replied as Maleficent rolled her eyes at the child.

"Oh really? Of course you were." Maleficent sighed sarcastically as Riku caught on with it.

"Oh shut up!" Riku retorted as Maleficent wagged her finger.

"Temper, temper, child. You shouldn't let the dark fire within you burn so fiercely. Remember, beware the darkness in your heart, child. The Heartless prey upon it, after all." Maleficent warned as she created a portal of darkness, before actually going inside it.

"Wait." Riku says stopping her. "Before you go, why don't you tell me what's really going on, here? Of all places you want to stuff the Heartless in, why a whale? It's not a world, so it doesn't have a keyhole, so why?" Riku asks the witch.

"That is not your concern." Maleficent retorted.

"IT IS IF YOU WANT MY HELP!" Riku retorted. The witch sighed then turned to the boy.

"Very well, I suppose even you deserve an explanation." Maleficent confessed.

"Then spill it, what is it you REALLY want from the Monstro?" Riku pestered.

"Our goal is quite simple: we spawn the Heartless from within, and within in, spread darkness around each chamber, until the Monstro itself is corrupted with the darkness all around him." Maleficent says smiling.

"So you're planning on making it a Heartless. But why?" Riku asks.

"The Monstro is known to be the most vicious creature of this world. With the creature amongst our ranks, we shall use it as one of our vessels to simply 'eat' any ship that sails through out way. Which will be a perfect feast for the Heartless." Maleficent explains.

"I see...so you're planning on using the Monstro to eat sailors and ships...so you can make more and more Heartless. But why is this MY mission?" Riku asks.

"To test your allegiance." Maleficent says bluntly.

"You still don't trust me huh? And is that why you got the Monstro to eat up Sora's Gummi Ship?" Riku asks.

"Indeed. To prove our worth, you must do your part...eliminate the boy and his meddlesome friends." Maleficent ordered raising her staff up high, making Figaro and Pikachu gasp in shop, not enough for the two to hear.

"I see." Riku sighed. He then took out his batwing blade. "I guess it has to come at this point. He and that stupid cricket are the only ones standing in the way of Pinocchio...and Kairi." Riku says as he looked determinedly.

"Then here's my insight, if I may, the fools are coming this way. You know what you must do?" Maleficent asks him.

"Yes." he replied. Soon the sound of pitter-patters were heard from across from them, the Toon Squad regrouped with Pikachu and Figaro, and they were now entering the scene, taking notice of both Riku...and the witch.

"Who...who's that?" Tux asks looking in surprise at Maleficent.

"Some hag." Golly says.

"Silence." Maleficent commanded.

"A witch?" Dolly asks...suddenly it all clicked to Sora.

"Wait a second...are you, Maleficent?" Sora asks the witch.

"Indeed, oh mighty chosen key bearer. We meet, at last." Maleficent says smiling at Sora as he took out his keyblade and raised it at the witch. The others caught wind and took out their weapons as well, and Genie turned himself into a ninja.

"So that's her...that's the one controlling the Heartless, huh?" Goofy says with his shield at hand.

"I trust the foolish Frog Prince and his comrades guided you thus far?" Maleficent says as the Key bearer reluctantly says yes to her. "It's quite expected, you would be lost without their guidance. Now then...I have some other matters to attend to, if you don't mind. Riku, you know what must be done." Maleficent says before exiting the scene via portal of darkness. Soon everyone looked at Riku in concern.

"W-Where's Pinocchio, and where's Jasmine, and why are you working with her, Riku?" Sora demanded.

"So, would you fight me for people you've only just met for a short amount of time, Sora?" Riku asks catching the boy off guard. "Do they really matter to you? More than your old friends?" Riku asks the spiky-haired boy.

"Riku...listen man, you've been the most competitive on the beach, I think I can understand that." Tidus started. "But this is too far. Just let Pinocchio go!" he pleaded to the silver haired boy.

"PFFT. As if you have a say in the matter, Tidus. But you're right on one thing: we're both the most competitive on the islands...at that fact, this between me and Sora. So stay out of this." Riku commanded Tidus.

"Don't you understand what you're doing, Riku? It doesn't have to be this way!" Sora pleaded.

"There is no other way, did you think of THAT? Or are you just too interested with that stupid keyblade of yours to even give it thought?" Riku asks stopping the boy on his tracks.

"Don't you even WANT to save Kairi? Don't either of you?" Riku yelled out to the two.

"I do...more than ever...but-" Sora started but was stopped by Riku as he continued.

"We don't have to fight. Join me, Tidus, Sora, I have a plan to save Kairi...and Pinocchio is the key to it all. What do you say? We can't let fear stop us." Riku asks extending his hand with expectations of with Sora or Tidus to grab it.

"Riku..." Sora says in concerned.

" ** _HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!_** " Suddenly a cry for help was heard from within the chamber in front of them.

"PINOCCHIO!" Jiminy yelled out.

"Dammit!" Pinocchio said to himself as he ran inside.

"C'mon!" Sora says yelling to the team as they all went inside to save Pinocchio.

* * *

 _Bowels_

Entering the bowels the group took notice of Riku with his keyblade at hand...but that wasn't their concern of now. Their main concern was just in front of them, a giant Heartless sitting in the center of the room. It was a strange pink and purple creature with two faces. One face was on top of the other one, a pink head with a jiggered mouth a curled purple top, and long blue arms wiggling around. The Heartless' bottom half was completely purple, with the Heartless insignia on top of its head, with long purple teeth forming into a cage...the cage where Pinocchio was held captive in, and finally standing...or floating with blue small tentacle like feet.

"I'M-I'M STUCK, PLEASE HELLLP!" Pinocchio cried out.

"Jiminy, what are we dealing with here?" Donald asks as Jiminy was constantly flipping through his journal to find the creature, until he stopped and found it.

"Ah, here we go. It's called a Parasite Cage. I can understand the cage part, since it's the teeth of that bottom fella looks like a cage." Jiminy explains to the Toon Squad.

"So that's what they're using to corrupt the Monstro...a parasite." Riku says to himself.

"Riku, I don't know why you're acting strange...but let's just put our differences aside, for once. Pinocchio's in trouble. We can't let fear stop us," Sora says as the silver haired boy looked at his spiky-haired 'friend' in surprise.

"Are you with me?" Sora asks extending his hand. Reluctantly...Riku grabbed it and shook it.

"I hope you realize I still have some business with the puppet, right?" Riku asks.

"We'll worry about THAT, later. For now we've gotta get that thing!" Sora retorts. The silver haired boy shook his head in agreement.

"RIOLU USE FOCUS PUNCH!" Riku ordered his Pokémon.

"HELP HIM OUT PIKACHU, WITH ELECTRO BALL!" Sora called out to HIS Pokémon.

" _ **RIOOOOOOOO-LU!**_ "

" ** _PIKAAAAAAAAA-CHUPI!_** " Pikachu and Riolu called out in unison as Pikachu formed a small ball of electricity with his tail, and Riolu formed all of his energy from within his right paw, and soon in unison, Pikachu threw his electro ball at the Parasite cage, and Riolu threw a punch at the Heartless on the face making in inch back a bit.

"Nice one!" both Sora and Riku yelled out in unison.

"Now it's my turn, let's just see how Sand combinations work!" Donald yelled out as his wand began glowing a tan color. " _ **Combination: Sand and Wind SAND D-**_ " Donald was about to cast his spell but was stopped by Jiminy.

"WAIT! Before ya cast that spell, you have to take into consideration Pinocch's in there!" Jiminy says urgently. Suddenly the Parasite Cage reacted and slammed its tentacles down upon the Toon Squad like crazy.

"He's gotta point, fellas! But how are we supposed to stop the thing, and keepin' Pinnoch outta harm's way?" Goofy asks.

"Do what Pikachu and Riolu did before, ATTACK THE FACE!" Yakko yelled out strumming his lute sending a blast of musical energy on the Parasite Cage's face making it bellow in pain.

"I'll cover ya, Donald!" Golly says taking out his arrows and began snipping the cage's backside, only for it to suddenly bounce back. Quickly, Golly dodged as the arrow landed on the surfacing wall, making the Monstro bellow and shake in anger and pain.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

"Oh, boy, you mustn't attack him on the backside, Wakko. It looks like only his front is vulnerable." Jiminy says reading his journal as the male gopher only looked at the cricket in annoyance.

"Oh, NOW, You tell me." Golly says grouping to the front and shot as many arrows as he possibly could on the very front of the Parasite Cage. It tries to block most of the arrows, but they all stuck to its tentacles, unfortunately for the Heartless.

"Alright, now it's my turn! Time I show you, just what I've been doing since we all left the islands." Tidus yelled out with his shining blade at hand. He the charged straight for the Parasite Cage and before the cage could even slam his tentacles down, Tidus jumped up high and began to glow in cyan energy.

" _ **Swordplay: SPIRAL CUT!**_ " Tidus called out slamming his blade down with all his energy emanating through him, delivering a powerful blow upon the creature, making it bellow, once again in agony.

"Spiral Cut, is that the best you can call it?" Riku asks.

"Oh? And I suppose you've got something better, Riku?" Tidus challenged. Soon he began noticing Riku clenching his fist, and to his surprise, he began noticing the fist suddenly consumed around a blue flame.

"This... _ **DARK FIRAGA!**_ " Riku yelled out as he projected that dark blue flame upon the Heartless' fade sending it flying a tiny inch, once more.

"MY TURN!" Sora yelled out as the two began noticing the boy suddenly creating a bright golden aura, glowing around him. He all of that golden energy was now being absorbed to the keyblade...to which Sora called out his attack...it wasn't Strike Raid...but something different.

" _ **ARIEL SWEEP**_ _ **!**_ " Sora yelled out jumping up high as he delivered a great deal of powerful air slashes with his Keyblade on the cage's face sending it back even further. The cage only cowered...I think the Monster finally has had enough.

"Alright, go Sora!" Dot cheered.

"I think we got him right where we want him." Sora says determinedly. Suddenly...

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** And it wasn't the Monstro bellowing that out. No, it was the Parasite Cage roaring to the group. Soon they armed themselves.

"LET HIM GO!" Sora yelled out to the Heartless. Understanding him, the Heartless grabbed on to the top of the structure, unveiling a hole in both the ceiling and the floor. The cage section of the Heartless opened up, and spat Pinocchio out into the hole on the ground, and retreated to the hole in the ceiling.

"That coward! HEY, BUDDY, WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Golly yelled out.

"I am." Riku says bluntly as he ran into the hole in the ground.

"Riku, wait!" Sora says...but wherever he went, it wasn't hollow.

"C'mon, Sora. We can get to Riku and Pinocchio together." Tidus says charging and jumping into the hole on the ground along with the rest of the Toon Squad.

"C'mon in Sora, the water's fine! AHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEY!" Goofy yelled out as he made a cannonball screaming to the bottom. Sora was the last in the small room...

"Riku..." Sora says as he shook whatever thoughts he had about his silver-haired friend, and charged in, jumping into the hole on the ground.

* * *

 **And that's that. To be honest...this was another one that I had a bit of trouble writing. I mean, to be frank, KH1 really lacked dialogue more than the other games...but it was their first game, so who am I to judge? But DAMN look at how far they went, though. Anyway, I am looking for suggestions...but not suggestions involving inserting OCs, so apologies to Generalhyna for that suggestion. That being said...Halloween Town...how's about that? Before I knew any other Disney movie, Nightmare Before Christmas was my first and favorite one, so your second suggestion my friend...isn't a twist, it's a prophecy. So apologies if this one was short, and the second chapter of the Monstro arc will most likely be shorter, but hey, not much to work with on that. Now then I bid you all adieu for now.**


	22. Monstro II: A Very Small Wish

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Monstro**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter  
_** _ **A Great Adventure(South Park, 1997)  
Feat. Chorus**_

Throughout all the chaos raining through the inside of a freaking whale, the whale began shivering and shaking, draining the water within its mouth. Soon the Toon Squad dropped through the hole of the bowels, back down into the deck of the ship in the Monstro's mouth. There, they reunited with Frog Prince and Sparrow Prince.

"Toon Squad, I see you have arrived, and you've made it through the bowels, unscathed." Frog Prince says greeting the Toon Squad as a certain gopher looks at his sternly.

"No thanks to you, CHUMPS! We could've easily gotten lost inside that whale, if it wasn't for your STUPID RIDDLES!" Golly yelled out...Neither Sparrow Prince or Frog Prince however didn't even flinch.

"Couldn't you of just...I don't know, given us a map, or something?" Tidus asks the two.

"We don't have one." the two say in unison, bashfully. Golly and the Warners only slow clapped at that remark...it was necessary for the experience they went through...someone actually went and say they didn't have a map or anything. Confessions are something the Stars are pretty lost in, so far.

"But we mustn't dwell further in such trivialities...look." Frog Prince says as everyone turned to Geppetto confronting Riku who was on top of a wooden structure...who was holding an unconscious Pinocchio in his hands, to the Toon Squad's surprise.

"Oh my stars..." Jiminy gasped in terror.

"Pinocchio! PINOCCHIO! OH please, boy, PLEASE give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded.

"Sorry, old man, you can't have him...not yet. The puppet and I have some unfinished business." Riku told the poor old man.

"But, But, Pinocchio isn't JUST a puppet! He's my little boy, don't you understand?!" Geppetto asks the silver-haired boy as he only looked down in interest at the unconscious boy.

"He is unusual, I'll give you that. Not many puppets have hearts." Riku told the man who was getting mad at him.

"Now see here you...you RUFFIAN! Release my child! Or...or else..." Geppetto threatened but was stopped by Riku.

"Or what?" Riku challenged.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Riku, I don't know what's going on, but release Pinocchio. Whatever you're doing, it isn't worth it!" Sora called out.

"You stay out of this. It's not like you actually care, remember? It's all about looking stylish, swinging that keyblade around, back and forth. Don't you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asks the boy.

"I already told you, I do! But I wouldn't if it means hurting other people! It's wrong!" Sora called out to the boy.

"Sometimes doing the wrong thing...is the right thing. I'm not sure...but maybe, just maybe, Pinocchio can help someone...someone who lost their heart. It's now or never Sora, he can save her." Riku explained to Sora.

"Save...HER? Y-you mean Kairi?" Sora asks. Soon some words echoes into Riku's head.

 _"Indeed. To prove our worth, you must do your part...eliminate the boy and his meddlesome friends." Maleficent ordered raising her staff up high, making Figaro and Pikachu gasp in shop, not enough for the two to hear._

 _"I see." Riku sighed. He then took out his batwing blade. "I guess it has to come at this point. He and that stupid cricket are the only ones standing in the way of Pinocchio...and Kairi." Riku says as he looked determinedly._

 _"Then here's my insight, if I may, the fools are coming this way. You know what you must do?" Maleficent asks him._

 _"Yes." he replied. Soon the sound of pitter-patters were heard from across from them, the Toon Squad regrouped with Pikachu and Figaro, and they were now entering the scene, taking notice of both Riku...and the witch._

 _"Who...who's that?" Tux asks looking in surprise at Maleficent._

"Meet me in the stomach, if you really want to know everything. Meet me there, and we can settle this once and for all." Riku challenged pointing up to the tunnel above suddenly opening up. The path has been made. Only one of us can save Kairi, and that's me." Riku says determinedly as he hopped up the structure and sprinted up the tunnel above the first chamber tunnel.

"Riku..." Sora says lowering his head.

"Why can only one of us save her? Why can't we just work together to save her? Something's screwy than what he's already letting on." Donald muttered.

"You're right. Something strange is going on with Riku...and what even happened to Kairi anyway?" Sora asks.

"PIKA! PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled out making the group come to their senses.

"Pikachu's right. We can't dwindle on that now, we've gotta rescue Pinocchio! Whatever it is, he's planning, it can't be good!" Jiminy says alarming the group.

"You're right..." Sora says.

"Sora, do be careful. You are now entering the most dangerous of them all: the stomach. The first chance you get, seek out the guardian of the stomach, and solve his riddles. Only he may let you pass to the stomach, where your friend went." Frog Prince explained.

"But be weary, I feel darkness rising within your friend. The flames are truly heating up, it almost arouses me..." Sparrow Prince says before everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Ahem, not that it truly matters." Sparrow Prince says getting back on topic. Soon Geppetto and Figaro then approached the spiky-haired boy with tears flowing from the oldman's eyes.

"Please, do what you must to get back Pinocchio...I-I can't lose him...he's the only one I have left." Geppetto pleaded as Sora nodded in determination.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue him. Just stay here in case he gets back. Tidus, are you with me?" Sora asks the sandy haired boy.

"No problem!" Tidus complied.

"Great, now let's go! Everyone gather around." Sora says as all the Toon Squad gathered around the boy. " _ **AERO!**_ " Sora yelled out slamming his keyblade teeth first, to the ground, to which it suddenly rocked everyone around him, as they were blasted off to the entrance into the stomach.

"C'mon, let's hurry." Sora says determinedly as everyone nodded. Soon they then entered into the...the stomach dark.

* * *

 _The next chamber_

Running with of course the pitter-pattering sound, our heroes finally made it to the next chamber...where the chamber above shows one this: their destination, the stomach. They were all simply in the entrance of the dark stomach. With this opportunity, Yakko then strum an E minor chord on his lute...and soon the chorus once again started up and began to sing...almost as if he knew what would happen next.

 _ **Chorus:** Toon Squad came to the stomach dark..._

And another E minor strum.

 _Neath the cold depths of the lung and heart..._

Catching the Toon Squad off guard, once again before them appeared another creature...just like the Frog and Sparrow Prince. Appearing before them was a transparent cyan colored catfish wearing a samurai's helm as it was shining brightly in the cave. It seems to have a golden shield strapped on behind him, and the creature was wielding a shining golden trident.

"Toon Squad...we meet at last. It is clear that you have chosen your path wisely." the fish spoke.

"And who are you? The guardian that Frog Prince told us about?" Donald asks.

"Indeed my fine feathered friend...I am Catatafish." the creature introduced as Yakko once again strummed a great E minor as the song picked up, once again.

 _Catatafish of the Stomach's Cove_

"Above you is the tunnel that shall lead you directly to the stomach, where Pinocchio and your friend awaits...but I fear, there is a greater darkness lurking from within the path. To truly see if you are the chosen one...you must first pass my trial." Catatafish explains as the E minor chord began to strum again.

 _Catatafish trial will soon be told_

"Can't it wait!? We don't have much time until Riku does...whatever he's planning to do with Pinnoch!" Jiminy yelled out to the fish.

"For me to truly give you the satisfaction of opening the way to the stomach, you must be deemed worthy first. Pass my riddle first, and you shall pass through." Catatafish repeated as everyone gave out a sigh.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Goofy says.

"Alright, lay it on us, and quick. What's this trial we need to solve?" Jiminy sighed as Catatafish's riddle will soon be told. At that moment Catatafish then slammed his trident down on the floor of the Monstro and began his riddle. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, the Catatafish formed a giant Heartless towering the group. It appears to be a limp ghost like Heartless with silver armlets strapped on its arms. It seems to be only wearing a dark red shirt...and we can even see the Heartless' ribcage revealing, and finally the Heartless insignia just on its chest.

"WAK! A Heartless, are you KIDDING me?!" Donald called out as the Catatafish only stood with a stern look.

"This...is the Grand Ghost, a Heartless soul that has been floating aimlessly through the Monstro for generations to come. Unlike its children, the Search Ghost, the Grand Ghost is immortal...Find the Grand Ghost's weakness, and use it against it. Defeat it and you may pass." Catatafish explains.

"So this thing has a weakness...but it's immortal...that's a weird trial." Dot says. Unbeknownst to her a pair of wicked twisted gloves were rising up behind the little Warner...ready to pounce on her.

"LOOK OUT!" Goofy called out gaining Dot's attention. Quickly the Warner got out of the way, and Goofy threw his shield at the Search Ghost's hands...only for it to be completely phased through to his dismay.

"Gawrsh, I guess that's what that Catatafish was right..." Goofy mused as the Grand Ghost began spookily swirling around the room.

"FULL OUT ATTACK IT!" Donald commanded with his wand at hand. "At least ONE of our attacks should wound it." Donald yelled out blasting as much magic as he can possibly hold. Unfortunately for him, none of his spells were working.

"Alright, it looks like magic isn't working on it." Donald sighed.

"BUT ARROWS WILL! OR MY NAME'S ACHLLIES!" Golly yelled out sharpening his arrows as sharp as can be. He then took out his quiver and sniped the Heartless like crazy...it was only dancing around as all the arrows phased right through him.

"Ah shoot. Crocco, Sora, we haven't tried any melee weapons and all that. Try that." Golly asks as the two nodded.

"Crocco...swallow me, and charge at the Heartless. We can both whack it together." Sora says to the alligator as he nodded in determination.

"Wait what?" Tidus asks when to his surprise, his friend got chomped whole by Crocco. He only looked at the alligator palely. "I'm scared..." Tidus says meekly as Wakko patted him on the back.

"Don't be, look!" Wakko says pointing to Crocco as he was charging straight for the Grand Ghost who was only swirling around.

Suddenly to Tidus' surprise, Crocco suddenly spat Sora out from his mouth like a cannon the moment he jumped up high with his mace raised up high. Soon the drool covered Sora raised his keyblade up high as well and in unison, the boy and the alligator swung their weapons towards the Grand Ghost and...missed completely.

"CRAP!" Sora yelled out landing on the ground...before he could even move, Crocco slammed to the ground as well...and on Sora.

"Ugh...well that could've gone better huh, Sora?" Crocco says rising up from the ground. He then looked around and noticed the key bearer is missing.

"Sora? Sora...SORA!?" Crocco asks at a panic.

"Right...here..." Sora said in pain...Crocco then turned left and right...but suddenly looked down and noticed Sora was stuck in between his chest...flattened like a pancake.

"Oh, hehe, sorry." Crocco says peeling the paper thin Sora off of his chest and back to the ground. Sora then winced...and then rose up from the ground woozily.

"Thanks..." Sora says to his alligator friend as he nodded delightfully. Meanwhile the two then turned and noticed the Grand Ghost only swirling around as it was making spooky noised...like a ghost and all. The Toon Squad and Tidus can only glare at the Heartless.

"Melee, magic, arrows..." Donald listed.

"Sounds like a recipe for World of Warcraft." Yakko mused.

"FOCUS, you idiot! Literally we tried EVERYTHING, and not a single thing even dented it...brainstorm and quick! We don't have much time!" Donald says in alert. Meanwhile out from the backpack came Mime Jr...and it seems he's carrying a great stock of potions and ethers Dolly had.

"MIME MIME!" Mime Jr. yelled out determinedly as he ran up to the Grand Ghost.

"WAK! What are you doing?! THOSE POTIONS ARE FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP!" Donald objected, but Mime Jr. didn't heed the duck's words as he only stood before the Grand Ghost as it only did spooky movements towards the brave clown Pokémon.

"Mime." Mime Jr. says taking out a potion.

"IS HE INSANE!?" Golly yelled out.

"HE'S GONNA HEAL IT!" Dolly yelled. Soon Sora then pondered in thought of the idea.

"Hmm...maybe...maybe Mime Jr's on to something. It COULD work, but it could also be a long shot..." Sora mused loud enough for the group to hear him.

"BW-WHAT! BY HEALING A H-" Tux was about to say but everyone except Sora looked in shock at Mime Jr's next move.

"Miiiiiiiime MINE!" Mime Jr. yelled out opened the green vial, and threw the potion substance at the Grand Ghost, to the Toon Squad and Tidus' dismay. They all paled up at the thought of Mime Jr. healing a Heartless.

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" the Toon Squad gasped in shock. Before Donald could even have a chance to lower his head in disappointment, he then noticed something off...the Heartless was actually instead hissing, and actually the liquid was actually steaming...and scalding...hissing in pain.

"Wak?" Donald asks in confusion.

"It's...it's actually hurting it?" Dolly says in confused.

"Mime Jr's actually on to something...We never tried potions, did we?" Goofy asks as he turned to Dolly. Surprisingly she nodded no.

"THEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE FOUND OUR WEAKNESS!" Tidus says as the spooky ghost began clenching its fist in anger at the Pokémon. Soon Genie thought up an idea. A lightbulb was formed on his head...he then took the lightbulb and fed it to Wakko who at this point, we know LOVES to eat anything including lightbulbs.

"You have an idea, Genie?" Sora asks.

"You leave everything to me, all I want you to do is get all the potions you have AND FILL ME UP. WHOOO!" Genie cheered out as the Toon Squad looked at him in concern...but then shrugged.

"Alright, you heard the big blue lug, GRAB ALL THE POTIONS WE HAVE!" Donald ordered as he took Dolly's bag and placed it on the ground. Opening it, revealing tons and tons of potions, ethers, elixirs, mega provisions, and the whole kit and caboodle. The Toon Squad grabbed as many potions and mega potions as they can carry and carried them to Genie as he only sat on the ground, and opened his mouth up high as the Grand Ghost looked at the Toon Squad in confusion.

At that moment, they opened all the vials, and poured all the potions and mega potions they had into Genie's mouth. They poured...and poured...and poured as many potions as they can, until Genie's mouth was completely filled up to the very top. Genie motioned them to stop, and snapped his mouth shut. He then approached the Grand Ghost.

"What's he planning?" Goofy asks.

"I think I know what he's planning." Yakko says to the goof. The Genie then swished the large portion of potion liquid around his mouth. He then suddenly swirled and swirled and swirled and swirled around spraying out potion liquid all around the room. Fortunately for the group, the liquid was sprayed around them, healing them, and sprayed on the Ghost damaging it.

"He's healing us, AND damaging the ghost!" Donald piped up happily.

"PIKAPA!" Pikachu chirped happily.

"GOOD THINKING, GENIE!" Sora cheered. They all looked happily as Genie was spraying both the toons and the Heartless. The Heartless was only taking it, wincing and hissing in complete pain as smoke was fuming around it. Finally Genie began to swirl slower and slower and sprayed the last bit of liquid he had in his mouth, until he abruptly stopped, empty of potions.

"Well, that was fun." Genie says proudly as everyone looked at the Grand Ghost...much damage was taken to him...but not enough to defeat him...not yet, but close.

"He's still up and kickin'" Goofy says arming himself. Suddenly to everyone's surprise...with a sphere of glowing yellow...the Grand Ghost vanished in front of the group.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out.

"He's gone!" Dot remarked. They looked around the room, searching for the Heartless, no sign of him.

"HAHA! Looks like that ghost couldn't take it anymore, huh? Now I bet he's off back to Mommy Maleficent, WELL TELL HER WE'RE COMIN' FOR HER NEXT! HAHA!" Golly scoffed proudly. Soon he then noticed everyone was looking up.

"Uh...Golly, I don't think he's finished." Tidus says pointing up. He then noticed the Grand Ghost appearing in higher grounds. He was simply floating up on one of the platforms needed to climb the stomach, the very top one, taunting the Toons. The toons also noticed the Heartless began fuming in dark smoke absorbing around it. Knowing why this is happening, the Toon Squad only turned and glared at the gopher.

"What?" Golly asks.

"Now your taunting's done it. YA MADE IT STRONGER YA BIG PALOOKA!" Donald yelled out. "And not only that, we don't have anymore potions to dish out on him!" Donald yelled out.

"C'mon I'm sure, we'll think up something." Genie encouraged as he noticed only the Grand Ghost only floated off the platform and was flying up high in the ceilings. "Still...how are we gonna get him down from there?" Genie says perplexed.

"CAN'T _YOU_ TAKE HIM DOWN?! YOU CAN FLY!" Golly objected.

"Can't you _SNIPE_ him down? YOU have arrows." Genie retorted as the gopher only looked at the Genie steamed.

"Because his arrows will only phase through the thing. Unless we have more potions...we can't really do anything." Dolly sighed opening her bag only revealing ethers and elixirs...wait a minute.

"Wait a minute...what about...a megaelixir?" Sora says to the group. They then looked at him in perplexed. "I mean...it can both heal you and restore your magic, plus the healing is pretty powerful. So why not we try that?" Sora suggested.

"It's a long shot, but it could work. Genie, Golly, since if you two are done arguing...you work together to get up there and stop it." Donald ordered the gopher and genie as they were still giving each other the stink-eye.

"Alright, alright." Golly sighed.

"Sure! I can do that. Hop on, my boy, and we'll do fine." Genie says positing himself for Golly to hop aboard. Golly rolled his eyes and grabbed the Megaelixir and got on top of the Genie, reluctantly.

"LET'S DO IT, NEEEEEEIIIIIGH!" Genie neighed suddenly turning into a blue Pegasus, and just like that they both rode off at the speed of light to the top of the chamber. As the Grand Ghost was simply taunting the Toon Squad, it stopped in surprise at the fact that a gopher riding a blue Pegasus...something completely out of the ordinary.

"I hope you're feeling well, because I HAVE YOUR POTION RIGHT HERE!" Golly yelled to the Grand Ghost as he was dipping his arrows into the megaelixir. He then grabbed his quiver and used that well sharpened arrow and placed it on the arrow...carefully releasing the string sending the megaelixir drenched arrow flying. Looking in surprise, the Grand Ghost took the arrow to the chest where the Heartless insignia was placed...A direct hit was made as the arrow shot through the Heartless' chest and stuck to the squishy surface wall of the Monstro, yet again.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** The Monstro bellowed, making the cave shake once again. Surprising Genie, he surprisingly turned back to normal, and then took notice of Golly slipping off his back.

"GOTCHA!" Genie says catching the Gopher's arm before he fell.

"Heh...thanks." Golly says bashfully as Genie shrugged bashfully. "You're still a showoff, though." Golly remarked.

"Can't help it, what can ya do?" Genie asks as they majestically floated down to regroup with the group. Soon they all looked as the Grand Ghost's chest was steaming out smoke...and it was basically steaming all around the ghost...the Megaelixir is a pretty powerful potion to use against the Heartless. Soon the Heartless, just like all of them, released a heart from its chest, and began fading away in the darkness, as the group watched the heart floating blissfully up to the ceiling until fading away...like all hearts.

"WE DID IT!" Sora cheered.

"YAY!" Donald cheered.

"Alright, that's done...now where's that Catatafish fellow, so we can talk to him about this, and he can let us through the stomach!" Jiminy asks.

"No need to fret, I have come." A familiar voice chimed in. The group the came and noticed the Catatafish appearing right before them, once again. Soon Yakko, once again strummed a mighty E minor chord as the chorus began again.

 _ **Chorus:** Catatafish of the Stomach's Cove_

"You have done well, Toon Squad. You have found the Grand Ghost's weakness, and upon using that weakness...you fucked him up." Catatafish says to the Toon Squad as the two older Warners covered the ears of the littlest Warner.

"Could you tone it down a bit, dude, this is a PG 13 show we're doing here." Yakko warned the spirit.

"Oh, my apologies." Catatafish apologizes as the Warners uncovered Dot's ears. "Anyway, you have proven yourselves worthy, Toon Squad, worthy enough to pass through to the stomach itself." Catatafish says as he raised his trident up high as magic began projecting out of it. The magic then shot to the ceiling revealing hole...a passage to the next room, most likely the stomach.

"But best beware, Toon Squad, I feel a dark presence emanating up in the Stomach. The Parasite Cage is near...to which I fear the Monstro's corruption is nigh. And if you do not stop the Monstro's corruption, it will eat any sailor it sees, giving the perfect opportunity for Heartless to strike them by surprise.

"So they can produce more and more Heartless!" Dolly hypothesized.

"Indeed...now go forth, make haste and fulfill your destiny, oh great key bearer." Catatafish bowed before disappearing once again. Suddenly out of nowhere an E minor was once again strummed...this time it wasn't Yakko, as the chorus sang.

 _ **Chorus:** Catatafish made a salmon suck asshole _

"EWW/GROSS/Gawrsh..." the Toon Squad clamored in unison in disgust.

"Again, what did I tell you, PG 13 STORY HERE!" Yakko yelled out.

" _NO! NO GODDAMMIT THE HYMM WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT! IT'S BEING EXAGGERATED AGAIN!"_ Catatafish yelled out though out of the scene.

"Uhhh...that aside, the path's open." Goofy says looking up, nowhere else to go. It's only up.

"Hey look, the Heartless dropped something!" Dot says as she then took notice of a single large chest standing in front of the group...seems quite familiar though. And it looks like some sort of piece of paper. Goofy picked up the piece of paper and looked at in confusion.

"It looks like a paper used for some sort of kid's book." Goofy says to the group. Sora took another close at the piece of paper and looked in intrigue...but then remembers something.

"WAIT! It must go with this!" Sora says taking out a folded piece of Pooh's storybook page. He then raised both of them up to see the difference. They both look the same to his surprise.

"IT IS! Perfect!" Sora says taking the page and putting it in his pocket.

"Gawrsh Sora, what is it? You seem intrigued by it." Goofy asks.

"I found this torn page back in the snowy mountains before that column fell into the cliff. You guys remember the book I was sucked into...Pooh's storybook?" Sora asks.

"Yeah...?" Donald answered.

"Well, I figured since these pages look like something from a kid's book, they could very well be from Pooh's storybook. It's a long shot, but it's no coincidence that these pages look the same found in different worlds." Sora explained.

"So ya think the pages come from Pooh's book?" Goofy asks.

"It looks like it comes from a kid's book, but how can we no for sure, it came from THAT kid's book? There's like a thousand of them in almost every world in the stars. How can you be so sure this is page came from Pooh's book?" Donald asks as Sora looked at him bashfully.

"Well...I'm not sure. But there's only one way to find out." Sora says truthfully.

"At least THINK before assuming something, you idiot. Anyway, when we get back to Traverse Town, then yeah, you can prove your theory then, but right now, we've got some business to take care of." Donald says to the spiky-haired boy.

"I'll say there's business to take care of, THIS CHEST IS LOCKED! I'm surprised that Heartless even know how to lock things." Golly complained.

"It's ok, Golly. I got it." Sora says taking out his keyblade. He then used his keyblade and projected a key beam on the lock as a _SPRING_ was heard. They then opened it up and found...

"PUPPIES!" Dolly and Dot cooed as they open the chest up finding a total of 10 puppies from within the chest. Dolly picked up one of them as the puppy simply licked her face as she giggled. The toons looked in confusion.

"More puppies?" Donald asks.

"Gawrsh, like the ones in Agrabah." Goofy says.

"Hmm...I'm starting to sense a pattern. And trust me, I LOVE me some patterns." Wakko says to the group.

"Really, how so?" Donald asks.

"Well...it can't be a coincidence that a chest with Dalmatians just appear after we defeat a big bad Heartless." Wakko assured the group as most of the Toon Squad actually nodded, yes.

"Actually, you've got a point. If that's the case, first chance we get, we should probably check back to Traverse Town, Wonderland, Olympus, and Deep Jungle to look out for them, in case they're hiding out over there." Tux suggested.

"Good idea." Donald pointed out. Soon Yakko took out the teleportation hole and scrolled down as the 10 Dalmatians looked and whimpered in fear at the hole. Yakko then approached them.

"No, no, it's ok, little guys. Step into this hole, and it'll send you back to your family, this I swear." Yakko assured the scared Dalmatians. One of them stepped up and carefully touched the hole, almost falling within. The Dalmatian looked up at the Warner and shook his head in approval. Reluctantly, the Dalmatian jumped in just like that.

"ARF ARF!" The Dalmatian barked happily. The rest of them looked in concern.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited, I promise." Yakko assured. The Dalmatians looked at the hole in concern...but then their concern began to soften...to which they then smiled. Soon just like that, literally all 9 Dalmatians jumped in the teleport hole happily...to which they can hear barking from within. Soon Yakko scrolled the teleportation hole back up, and place it in his pocket.

"They seem happy." Goofy remarked.

"Sure they are, they reunited with their families. Trust me, I've made the mark the moment, I met them." Yakko pledged as Sora looked at him in surprise.

"Y-YOU KNEW?!" Sora called out.

"Course I do." Yakko says casually.

"DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYT-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU WOULD GET A TELEPORT HOLE?!" Sora objected but was stopped by Jiminy.

"We can ask about that later, Sora! We've gotta get up there, before it's too late!" Jiminy says in panic making the spiky-haired boy look up at the now open hole leading up to the stomach.

"You're right. C'mon, let's save Pinocchio, it's all or nothing at this point." Sora says climbing up the platforms to up to the top. Most of the Toon Squad joined in as well...all except Genie and Yakko who were the last of the group.

"Script?" Genie asks.

"Script." Yakko says taking out the official Kingdom Hearts 1.5hd script as Genie looked at the Warner in concern.

"I know you like 4th wall breaking, but be careful with telling Sora when it comes to these things. It'll ruin the story, y'know." Genie says to the Warner.

"Eh, don't worry, I won't tell him. But I can at least tell some of the other toons, since it's not fair to leave them out of the dark. Especially since they're toons like us." Yakko explains.

"But, Sora isn't a toon, keep that in mind." Genie warns.

"Relax, we won't, don't worry, right sibs?" Yakko says as Wakko and Dot appeared from behind the eldest Warner.

"We solemnly swear under any circumstance that we shall not reveal to the characters from within the series, of the script of the entire Kingdom Hearts series, for it is just like the rules of meddling in affairs of other worlds, except greater consequences than any can comprehend." the three Warners pledged to the Genie as he nodded in approval.

"And we wouldn't want any nutjobs knowing about the script, don't you think? Now c'mon." Genie says carrying the Warners as they flew up into the hole.

* * *

 _Stomach_

Climbing up the platforms of the Monstro, our heroes finally made it into a large chamber...the stomach to be precise. It seems their journey in the Monstro are almost at an end. They all noticed they were on top of a squishy platform just in the Monstro's stomach, but surrounding them is a great sea of green acid bubbling around them...They all noticed the surface wall were turning...dark, but it wasn't neither Sora, nor Tidus, nor Jiminy's concern. THEIR concern is just in front of them...Riku, and on the ground, an unconscious Pinocchio.

"So...you finally came." Riku says without even looking at the group. Jiminy only grimaced as he looked at Pinocchio who was only on the ground...unconscious...and helpless. Sora only glared at Riku.

"LET HIM GO, RIKU!" Sora commanded...but it didn't even phase him...he still didn't turn around to look or acknowledge them. He only looked down upon Pinocchio.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless. It could very well be the key to helping Kairi." Riku says. He then finally turned to the group, specifically towards Sora and Tidus. "Sora...Tidus...one more time, there's no need to fight. Let's join forces and save Kairi together." Riku says extending his hand again.

"NO!" Sora and Tidus yelled in unison as they took out their weapons and raised them towards Riku. He only looked at the two in confusion.

"What? You two would seriously fight me? And over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asks the two.

"Sorry Riku...but heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscious. And his conscious has been passed down to me...and he stayed with me this whole journey." Sora says in determination as he motioned Jiminy to go to Pinocchio. Jiminy happily applied and jumped off Sora's shoulder. Riku then took notice of the conscious running to him.

"THAT'S his conscious? What good of a guide would that puny little cricket be for HIM?" Riku asks.

"Jiminy maybe small...and in fact, you might not even hear it, but right now his pleads are loud and clear, and he's telling me you're on the wrong side, doing the wrong things!" Sora announced to Riku.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku says taking out his weapon and raised it at the group. Meanwhile the said cricket then approached the unconscious Pinocchio.

"Pinnoch...PINNOCH, please get up. You can't give up...not now!" Jiminy pleaded to the unconscious puppet. Soon it moved a tiny bit...and then finally silently said something to the cricket.

"Jiminy...I-I'm not sure...I'm gonna make it." Pinocchio whispered...before slumping his head back down. Jiminy could only watch and grimace at the sight.

"No...No, Pinnoch please! Y-you promised the Blue Fairy you were going to be a real boy...y-you can't give up! Not yet!" Jiminy yelled out to the puppet boy with tears starting to flow in his eyes.

"Jiminy..." Pinnochio whispered.

"P-Pinnochio..." Jiminy stifled. But soon before he could even say anything else...Pinocchio began to glow to Jiminy's surprise...specifically the boy's nose began to glow. To both the cricket and the puppet's surprise, the boy's nose grew a small inch. The boy the slumped his head up and looked in confusion.

"It...grew? I-I guess I'm ok!" Pinocchio says giving a warm smile as Jiminy sighed in relief.

"Phew...you really had me worried there, Pinocchio...though I can't say it should count as a lie." Jiminy pondered on it, but soon he shook his head realizing the true fact. "Oh, but what does it matter anyway? What really matters...is that you'll be alright, Pinnoch." Jiminy says happily as tears began forming again.

"I'm glad I'll be alright too, Jiminy! Like you said, I can't give up...what Mr. Riku says is true...despite having feelings and stuff...I'm still just a puppet. I have to be brave, truthful, and unselfish so someday I can become a real boy...like I promised the Blue Fairy." Pinocchio says motioning Riku as he stood up from the ground.

"To make father's wish come true...will be entirely up to me, Jiminy." Pinocchio says determinedly as his nose glowed, once again shrinking back to normal size. Jiminy only smiled at how far such a misguided puppet boy like Pinocchio has blossomed. And just like that, the puppet's nose glowed and shrunk back down to normal size. Pinocchio then turned to Riku.

"And I'm sorry for not being apart of your plan, Mr. Riku. I know how much your friend really means to you, like how much father and Jiminy means to me, but this isn't the way to do it. It seems...mean." Pinocchio told the silver-haired boy.

"He's right, Riku. How to save Kairi is entirely up to you...not Maleficent. Don't let someone like her get to you. We can find a way to save Kairi together." Sora says to the silver-haired boy, extending his hand to him.

"Sora..." Riku simply says.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** Suddenly the moment was cut short when a bellow came erupting to the room...and this time, it wasn't the Monstro. Soon everyone looked up and soon Riku got out of the way when a familiar figure came dropping from the ceiling and to the ground level.

"The Parasite Cage!" Donald yelled out getting his weapon ready as the caged Heartless bellows out a vicious roar. Riku...Riku, didn't have any idea on what to do...

" _Riku...come to me...Make haste to the Jolly Rodger and you shall claim what you've been desperately seeking._ " A familiar voice echoes through Riku's head...Maleficent's voice. Riku...reluctantly not wanting to leave his friends had no choice. He opened a portal of darkness and ran through quickly before anyone could see. Unfortunately for him, Jiminy saw.

"R-RIKU, WAIT!" Jiminy called out...but it was too late. The portal closed right as Riku entered.

"Where's he going, Jiminy?" Pinocchio asks.

"I'm not sure, Pinocch. Whatever made him leave in a hurry, must be serious." Jiminy says to the puppet boy.

"JIMINY! Get Pinocchio out of the way!" Sora called out to the two.

"LET'S GO, PINNOCH!" Jiminy says as the tiny cricket grabbed on to the boy's large gloved hands.

"RIGHT!" Pinocchio says in agreement as they both ran past the Parasite Cage and regrouped with the rest of the Toon Squad. Pinocchio then stayed at walls to keep a safe distance.

"Pinnoch, just stay here and be careful. Sora, you've got this!" Jiminy says climbing back on Sora's hood to stay out of harm's way. Sora then nodded and took out his keyblade. Soon the boy then charged at the Parasite Cage.

"BRING IT OOOON!" Sora yelled out raising his keyblade for a bisecting motion to finish the job of defeating this Heartless...however the toons took notice of the Parasite's move. He dunked his arms into the stomach acid, sucking a handful of it inside the creature. Soon to Sora's surprise, the Heartless spat out the stomach acid on the boy.

"WAK!" Donald cried out.

"SORA!" Goofy called out. Soon to everyone's dismay, the Spiky-haired boy fell to his knees...looking dizzy, sick, not a the greatest shape suddenly. It was more than enough of an opportunity for the Parasite Cage as he raised his arms up.

"Oh...that ain't good." Tux says in surprise. Soon Donald turned to Goofy, Pikachu, and Tidus...soon they all nodded in determination.

"YAAAAAAAAA/WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled out stopping the Parasite Cage noticing the group of four coming for him.. It only glared at the group, and the dunked its arms into the stomach acid, filling it up again. And projected an acid ball straight for them.

"GOOFY!" Donald called out.

"HOI-YAH!" Goofy yelled out slamming the acid ball back to the Parasite Cage with his shield...it seems the stomach acid...didn't do as much as they hoped, but it doesn't matter a bit as both Donald, Tidus, and Pikachu leaped up in the air as Goofy grabbed the sicken Sora.

"C'MON SORA!" Goofy says picking him up.

"I don't feel so good..." Sora groaned.

" _ **PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-PIKAAAAAAAAA-CHU!**_ " Pikachu called out as his tail turned silver and hard as steel. It then flipped and slammed his iron tail on the Parasite Cage's head completely making it go woozy...and formed a large red bump atop its head.

"Nice one, Pikachu. Now then, it's my turn! _**DEEP FREEZE!**_ " Donald yelled out flipping until he reaches the head of the Parasite Cage, once again slamming his head. But this time, ice began forming, spreading down from the Heartless' bump, to the pink head. Soon as Donald landed on his feet, the Parasite Cage's head was completely encased in ice.

"Good thinking! So he won't have to spit out anymore stomach acid!" Tux says looking in enjoyment.

"Coming hear, this Heartless wanted a rematch, with a better outcome, so he came here to the stomach, so he can poison us all, just like what he did to Sora. Speaking of which, how's it coming over there Dolly?" Donald asks the female gopher taking out a Panacea.

"Some Panacea and a megaelixir should do the trick for him, Donald." Dolly announced.

"Perfect. Now then..." Donald says glaring at the squirming Parasite Cage who was only squirming its arms around.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME, HEARTLESS!" Tidus called out as an aura began surrounding him once more. " _ **NOW SLICE & DICE!**_" Tidus called out as he was suddenly floating the moment he almost touched the ground. All his energy went towards his blade and soon he floated to the Cage's right arm.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOAR!**_ The Parasite Cage muffled through his encased head as he felt his right arm being sliced off and dropped into the stomach acid...making it bubble, and bubble, and then momentarily sink down.

"SHIELD THE KID!" Yakko says covering Pinocchio's eyes...and Wakko covering Dot's eyes.

"Oh just let me see, for ONCE!" Dot says in annoyance.

"Sure...just be a bit older and we'll be glad to." Yakko retorts casually. Next up, Tidus floated to the next arm and sliced THAT up as it sinks down into the stomach acid...making it bubble once again.

"OOOOOOOOOOH That's a big slash there." Genie commentated as Sora leaned his head up, but not before Genie slams a Panacea vial in his mouth, making the spiky-haired boy drink it up.

"But we're not done yet!" Tidus yelled out as he then floated to the bottom half of the Heartless...the actual cave of the monster.

"THAT'S for trapping Pinocchio!" Tidus cried out as he then delivered ANOTHER slash on the cage's teeth. Both heads hissed in pain as the teeth flew into the stomach acid once again...this was something that made both Mime Jr. and Crocco concerned as it only bubbled.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. says in confusion.

Tidus heeded no attention to the group as he flew to the next item on his list...the commanding head.

"THAT'S for poisoning Sora!" The pink head only hissed though still incased in ice, as Tidus delivered a 4th slash to the actual head sending it flying into the stomach acid...melting both the ice...and the Heartless' head making the stomach of the Monstro start to rumble a tiny bit, gaining the Toon Squad's attention.

"Uh...I think that thing's pretty dead, Tidus...you can stop now." Golly called out to the boy.

"NOT YET!" Tidus yelled out floating to the cage again.

"THAT'S for corrupting the Monstro, making him trap us here, MAKING ME LOSE MY CHANCE TO FIND MY OLD MAN!" Tidus called out slashing the Heartless' head in half. Soon the Toon Squad noticed the moment Tidus slashed the Heartless in half, was the moment the Heartless released another captive heart, as it blissfully floated up and up and out of the Monstro. Tidus then kicked one half of the cage head into the stomach acid, melting it...making it dissipate into the darkness. soon the cave began rumbling a bit more vigorously.

"And THIS? Because YOU'RE the one that seriously put me in an EXTREMLY FOUL MOOD!" Tidus yelled kicking the other half of the picking up the Parasite Cage and sliced it down one more time, throwing the two tiny pieces into the stomach acid as in sunk and dissipated into the darkness. Soon the sandy haired boy began losing flight.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** This time...that was the Monstro. The moment Tidus met with ground, the Monstro began shivering, and shaking all around...the stomach acid began bubbling relentlessly...it seems the Monstro was just about to blow as Tidus ran to the group.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Goofy called out as everyone escaped into the hole leading down into the chamber below, as it suddenly opened up...well everyone except one character...Sora, who could barely stand looked throughout the stomach...searching for one person.

"RIKU? RIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sora called out, no answer.

"SORA, SORA, C'MON WILL YA!" Donald shouted out from below...unfortunately for the boy, amidst the rumbling, and the roaring... Riku just wasn't here.

"Riku..." Sora simply says before jumping down into the chamber below.

* * *

 _?'s_

Meanwhile outside of the Monstro...we reunite with a certain silver-haired boy, who was looking out into the night sky, as the vessel he was on was sailing aimlessly on the seas...the sound of water roaring, the smell of sea salt, the sound of wood creaking, and the night sky of this world shining brightly down upon the ship. But that wasn't his concern, reuniting with Maleficent in the captain's quarters, he looked in dismay at the figure in front of him...laying down peacefully on the chair.

"Kairi...she's really like a lifeless puppet now." Riku simply says looking at her.

"Precisely." Maleficent confirmed.

"And her heart was..." Riku started.

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Maleficent confirmed. He was reluctant...especially in trusting someone like Maleficent, but seeing Kairi lifeless in his own eyes...it was clear that there was no other way to save her...unless...

"Maleficent...What an I do?" Riku asks turning to the witch in desperation. She simply smiled at him...malevolently.

"There are seven maidens of the purest hearts. We call them the Princess of Heart...you have gathered one of them, Princess Jasmine, gather them all together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." Maleficent explains.

"How many Princesses do you have so far?" Riku asks.

"6. But Bowser is well on his way of collecting the 7th and final Princess needed. But let us stray past that, and talk of your marvelous new gift," Maleficent says as Riku looked at the witch in confusion. She then raised her staff up high as it glowed a vicious green color.

"The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent confirms as Riku began feeling green and black flames forming an aura around him. Quickly the aura died down...it's as if a great sensation poured through Riku's veins...he was determined. Determined to save Kairi.

"Soon, Kairi...soon." Riku says looking back to the unconscious Kairi.

* * *

 _Back in Space_

We now cut back to the great outer space where the Monstro's stomach was rumbling madly...chaos has been formed throughout his stomach, more than even the beast itself can comprehend. At this point the Monstro couldn't contain himself anymore...he tried to hold it, and hold it...until finally,

 **BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!** The Monstro let out a loud bellowing burp, that most likely all the worlds could hear. But fortunate for our heroes, both the Gummi Ship, and Tidus' and Geppetto's vessel flew out from the whale's mouth at the speed of light. Quickly, Donald grabbed the controls, and at a safe distance, abruptly stopped the ship. Soon the Toon Squad took notice of three things: 1, Geppetto's vessel was sailing at great speed far way into the stars, 2, Tidus' vessel was flying out at another end of space, and 3, the after the Monstro gave out its horrendous belch, it sprayed out Heartless as well, sending THEM flying far away into the cosmos.

"He's belching out ALL the Heartless too?" Goofy says looking as the Heartless was flying and flying. It even took everyone by surprise, seeing the Heartless slam into the Gummi Ship window,

"Ew, le-let's get rid of that." Donald says turning the windshields off and Add to windshield wiper the Shadow Heartless off the ship, sending it floating blissfully into the darkness of space. Soon the Toon Squad also took notice of the Monstro shutting its mouth, and soon finally began leaving the group, flying off into another direction into the darkness of space.

"Hmm...looks like that big bad Monstro won't be attackin' us anymore." Crocco says.

"Come to think of it, if we got out all the Heartless out of him, then he probably won't attack or bother anyone anymore, since he won't be corrupted, right?" Genie asks.

"Looks like it. It's such a shame Tidus can't come with us, though." Dot said in sadness.

"He said he's going out through the stars to find his father. I think that's an understandable reason, really." Sora explains as he then noticed Jiminy looking to the direction of where Geppetto's ship zoomed off.

"Oh, Jiminy, you had an opportunity to be back with Pinocchio. Why didn't you go?" Sora asks.

"For starters, I'm not gonna leave this crew for a while, you can count on that. Besides...I think Pinocchio can take care of himself fine without a conscious like me holding him back." Jiminy sighed.

"Aww, don't say that, Jiminy. You maybe worlds away, but remember, you're still his conscious. And you can't get rid of your conscious, now can you?" Golly says to the cricket as he smiled at the gopher.

"I guess you're right, Golly. My only hope for the kid...is that he makes his father's wish come true." Jiminy says looking at the stars up in the sky.

"I sure hope so too." Goofy agrees.

 _"I'm glad I'll be alright too, Jiminy! Like you said, I can't give up...what Mr. Riku says is true...despite having feelings and stuff...I'm still just a puppet. I have to be brave, truthful, and unselfish so someday I can become a real boy...like I promised the Blue Fairy." Pinocchio says motioning Riku as he stood up from the ground._

 _"To make father's wish come true...will be entirely up to me, Jiminy." Pinocchio says determinedly as his nose glowed, once again shrinking back to normal size. Jiminy only smiled at how far such a misguided puppet boy like Pinocchio has blossomed._

"Pinocchio sure has blossomed, hasn't he? I think...he might very well fulfill Geppetto's wish...I know he'll be a real boy someday." Jiminy sighed as he looked up into the starry skies of space. Soon a familiar F sharp tune began playing, once more.

 _ **Chorus:** The Toon Squad has made it out, the tale is nearly through_

Appearing before the Toon Squad, to their surprise, is all three spirit characters: the Frog Prince, the Sparrow Prince, and the Catatafish.

"Astounding job, oh great key bearer." Catatafish complimented to Sora.

"Uh...actually..." Sora started, but was interrupted by the Sparrow Prince.

"Not only did you escape the whale of doom, but you have successfully cured the beast's corruption from the Heartless, now sailors from all over shall not have to worry about getting killed by a giant whale in space." Sparrow Prince complimented.

"Yes, thanks to you, all of us are free," the Frog Prince says as a tiny crown appeared in his right hand...and some sort of sphere of magic elements on his right.

"Uhh..." Sora says

"But your adventures are just beginning, I bequeath to you, oh great key bearer, this sacred crown, and the sacred magic of Time. May you use these in your future battles to come, for you are no ordinary boy anymore, you are the keyblade king!" Frog Prince announced as the Stop magic was absorbed into the keyblade, and he placed the crown sized trinket on the key chain, forming into the a keyblade with a golden ruby crested handle, and the teeth of the golden keyblade being circular with curled sun teeth, like Frog Prince's scepter.

"ALL HAIL THE KEYBLADE KING!" Frog Prince, Sparrow Prince, and Catatafish chanted in unison as they all faded away leaving the Toon Squad.

"Well...those guys are strange..." Dolly simply says.

"Yeah...but a new keyblade AND Stop magic? You've gotten yourself hooked, Sora. Stop is one of the most powerful elemental spells you can get!" Donald explained to the spiky-haired boy.

"Really, and it's the same as what Jafar used, right?" Sora asks.

"One way to find out! Let's find ourselves another world, and test these babies out! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Donald announced.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" The Toon Squad cheered in unison, as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, strum their instruments together in a G major as the Chorus began to end their song, as the Toon Squad blasted off at the speed of light.

 _ **Chorus:** Now that you're the keyblade king, there's more adventures to go on  
Fly away to faraway lands into the setting sun_

 _There's still so many enemies, and battles yet to fight  
For the Toon Squad and the Keyblade King will be told another night_

 _T-T-TOON SQUAD, T-TOON SQUAD  
TOOOOON SQUD, TOON SQUAD, TOON SQUAAAAD_

 _TOON SQUAD, TOON SQUAD, TOON SQUA-AAD, TOON SQUAD  
Keyblade king_

* * *

 **And that's that for the Monstro Arc. Next up will be the Halloween Town Arc, which will no doubt be copied word of what will be happening in the movie, just like Agrabah, and Deep Jungle. I also could use some suggestions, on say...musical songs, songs I feel could catch the characters, specifically the main ones, and the Heartless ones. If you have any suggestions for those, by all means spill it out, along with anymore suggestions you have along the way. And for that, we are nearing the halfpoint of the game, so thank you everyone for coming out, and thank you for the encouragement, you've been giving me. Seriously, it really gives me the motivation to write this story to its fullest, along with any...side stories I plan to put along with it. Anyway, thanks for coming out, and see you later for the world of one of my most FAVORITE movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas.**


	23. Halloween Town I: This is Halloween

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Halloween Town**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter  
_** _ **This is Halloween(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. The Citizens of Halloween Town**_

 ** _Jack's Lament_** ** _(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
_** ** _Feat. Jack_**

 ** _What's This?_** ** _(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Sora, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, & Jack_**

 ** _Town Meeting Song_** ** _(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Jack, Toon Squad, & the Citizens of Halloween Town_**

Blasting off from the skies, escaping the dreaded doom of digestion from the Monstro, our Donald, Goofy, and the Warners were now dead set on their next world destination as they peeked carefully for any worlds coming before them. As that happened, Sora was simply sitting, looking upon his newly acquired keyblade thinking about his friends...no doubt they were all in his mind, and it worries him. Of course as routine, the Warners creeped up to Sora, in an attempt to surprise him.

"I know it's you, three." Sora says bluntly.

"Aww, what gave it away?" Dot asks.

"C'mon, it's only you guys who always creep up on me. At this point, it's pretty routine." Sora simply says as they slumped their heads down in disappointment as Sora sighed.

"Alright, sower sport, what is it this time?" Yakko asks.

"Your friends?" Dot asks.

"Yeah...specifically Riku...somehow...I just don't think he got what Pinocchio was saying. He shouldn't be helping that mean old witch to save Kairi...and especially try to take his heart...but LEAVING? Just like that?" Sora asks. Soon Jiminy popped up to Sora's shoulder.

"I admit, when Pinocchio and I saw him leave, he seemed pretty off." Jiminy tells the boy.

"How so?" Sora asks.

"Well...I saw in his eyes that he wanted to help, but it seems something was calling him...something that caught his attention more." Jiminy implied.

"Almost as if someone was callin' him?" Goofy asks.

"WAK! It has to be that mean old hag, Maleficent...being a mage and all, all mages have ways of contact. She must've called him in his head...almost as if..." Donald explains while pondering on what next to say.

"As if Maleficent was Riku's conscious." Goofy finished as Sora grimaced.

"Oh, I really don't want that to happen. He's not himself now, just imagine how further he'll be as the witch pushed him farther away into the darkness..." Jiminy says to the boy.

"Riku..." Sora grimaced. Meanwhile the three Warners climbed up the boy, with only smiles on their faces as they patted the kid on the back.

"There, there, it's gonna be alright, Sora, Dadoo Wakko will be there to make it alllllright...you want a tissue?" Wakko offered taking out a tissue box as the boy only looked at him in confusion.

"Uh...no thanks?" Sora says in a weirded out tone.

"But Wakko has a point, everything will be alright, Sora. If Maleficent tries to fill Riku's head with all sorts of mumbo jumbo, will be here to flush it all out." Yakko says as Wakko's head was suddenly filling up with...air? And then the eldest Warner took the medium Warner's ear and pulled it like a handle, deflating the Warner's head...soon making it turn back to normal.

"Heh, somehow you guys always know how to cheer me up, huh?" Sora says chuckling at the Warners.

"Hey, better material than Tux." Yakko scoffed as the said penguin entered the room.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR MY JOKES ARE GOOD ENOUGH!" Tux yelled out, challenging the Warner.

"Oops." Yakko simply says. Meanwhile, something caught Goofy's attention as he looked out in the window.

"OOH! Donald, I see a world comin' up!" Goofy announced. Donald looked and noticed indeed a world was coming up...unlike most of the worlds they've been to, this one was quite...creepier. The planet itself is a spooky looking jack o lantern, both macabre looking structures on top and below the pumpkin, and to make things worse for the duck, it seems to have ghosts swirling around the planet. Donald only shivered at the sight of the world.

"Uh...y-y-yeah...I-I guess that's our next world..." Donald shivered looking at the world in horror. Soon Sora approached the duck, looking at the world data.

"Hmm...Halloween Town, a world completely based off of one holiday: Halloween. All the inhabitance are Halloween like monsters, ghosts, zombies, witches, vampires, and many more. I can see why you're scared, Donald." Sora says to the duck.

"S-s-SCARED? ME? HA! T-t-that's a joke, Sora!" Donald challenged.

"Then why are you shaking?" Sora challenged the duck.

"Uh...uh...ALRIGHT fine, I'm scared. What's even at that world anyway that we can go through? L-let's just move on! hehe..." Donald says nervously.

"Keyhole?" Sora says.

"Maleficent's goons?" Goofy says.

"Heartless?" the Warners say...unfortunately enough for the duck, they were all valid points as to why they should go down there.

"B-b-but-WAK! ALRIGHT, FINE!" Donald sighed in defeat as he took out his speaker phone and made his announcement, throughout the ship. " **Alright everyone, we found the next world, report to the control hub.** " Donald announced reluctantly. Soon Sora took out Genie's lamp and rubbed it.

"Genie, Genie I know you're asleep, but we reached the next world, wake up." Sora says...unfortunately no answer...instead you can hear some blissful sleeping from within the lamp...Genie must be fast asleep.

"Gawrsh, he's been with us for only one world, and he's already tired?" Goofy asks.

"Can't blame him. Who's to say he even got any sleep since Jafar took his lamp?" Sora replied to the goof. Suddenly the rest of the Toon Squad entered the control hub, with the group.

"Alright, Donald, this time I'm ready so what world are we going to this t-WHOOOOOOA WHAT IS THAT?" Golly says looking at the planet in surprise.

"T-that's our next world: Halloween Town." Donald shivered.

"Oh, I just absolutely LOVE Halloween! The tricks, the treats, the wearing of costumes..." Dolly says looking at the world in enjoyment.

"The constant surprises every step you take." Donald mumbled, but then shivered his head and got back on track. "Alright, now listen up, we can't go in the world the way we are, we'll stick out more than the other worlds." Donald says to the group.

"We already stick out enough as it is, what's new?" Golly retorted.

"No, no, you don't understand, we'll stick out MORE, because this world unlike the rest, are inhabited by monsters of all kinds...plus the world itself looks sincerely dark. In order to go through this world to do our mission, I'll need to use some transformation magic to make us all blend in." Donald explains.

"Transformation magic? You'll actually use that on us?" Sora says with stars gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, and one more thing: Genie's asleep." Donald says pointing to the snoring lamp. "Someone's gonna need to stay here and keep him company." Donald announced.

"Pikapi." Pikachu raised his paws.

"You're not going, this time, Pikachu?" Donald asks.

"Guess the little guy's a bit tired. Don't worry, Donald, I'll keep an eye on them, too." Crocco announced.

"Alright, thanks Croc. And I suppose, YOU wanna stay here too?" Donald says looking to Mime Jr. as he nodded no, which caught the duck by surprise.

"You're joining us?" Donald asks.

"Mime, mime!" Mime Jr says shaking his head yes.

"Well...that's pretty unlike you, Mime Jr...Alright, then I guess everything's settled." Donald says taking out his wand. "Now then, everyone gather around." Donald says as the confirmed group gathered around the duck, as his magic began to glow...it is time he works his magic.

* * *

 _?_

 _World Name: Halloween Town_

The scene begins in the woods...are dark wood with dead trees all around, wolves were howling, autumn leaves were flying all around...and the moon was shining down up high. Within this woods...a clearing, a circular clearing with trees...seven of them, seven peculiar trees circling around each other. And within these trees, had peculiar shapes carved on the center of all seven of them...they were doors.

 _Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems_

 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams_

 _For the story that you are about to be told,_

 _Took place in the holiday worlds of old_

The scene then slowly pans down upon the trees themselves. They all had shapes of seven certain holidays: Valentines Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving...and Christmas. All the doors were carved with certain aspects of these holidays: A heart, a shamrock, an Easter egg, a firework, a jack o lantern, a turkey, and a Christmas tree.

 _Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from._

 _If you haven't...I'd say it's time you begun._

Soon the scene stops at the Halloween door. The nose of the jack o lantern, then turned...like a tiny triangular doorknob...and soon, it opened, revealing nothing but pitch black darkness. Soon, the scene then pans to the inside of that said darkness as the camera traversed through.

Whilst entering the darkness, a lone scarecrow was simply standing there with the title Halloween Town engraved on a sigh on the jest of the pumpkin scarecrow. As the autumn leaves blew through, the scarecrow simply turned to the other direction...pointing further into the darkness. Traversing deeper, the camera then panned to a darkened graveyard...where shadows lurked behind the tombs, not Heartless shadows though. Soon...the shadows began to sing.

 _ **Shadows:** Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 ** _Siamese Shadows:_** _Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween_

Soon as the gates opened before the camera, ghosts flew from the background joining in on the song.

 _ **Pumpkin Patch Chorus:** This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

Dropping on the sharpened fences were jack o lanterns of all faces, as the ghosts simply floated blissfully through the night sky as they floated through...what appears to be a macabre shaped village, coming up close.

 _Pumpkins scream at the dead of night_

 ** _Ghosts:_** _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

 _It's our town!  
Everybody SCREAM!  
In this town of Halloween..._

Soon the ghosts flew into a cracked window into the darkness, revealing a single bed with no one within...all except one creature with gleaming red eyes and razor sharp teeth just hiding under the bed.

 _ **Creature Under the Bed:** I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground SHARP and eyes glowing red!_

In a single stairway, another creature was hiding from under. A monster with fingers slithering like snakes, and a single spider crawling from on top its head...almost as if it was real hair.

 _ **Creature Under the Stairs:** I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Soon in a single bedroom, as the wind blew through a single book flipping and flipping its pages...in sync pale white vampires, shrouding themselves in black robes with capes came out from inside the furniture...or should I say furniture like coffins...and once simply arose from the ceiling, making it a total of 4 vampires.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** This is Halloween, This is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

In all sync, all 4 vampires from tallest to shortest exited the house.

 _ **Vampires:** In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Soon driving through the Residential area, on some sort of macabre like car came a small and plump man. Though small and rotund in size, he had a long hat just on top of him. He had peach skin...and a grim wide as ever. The man seems to be wearing a black suit with a spider like tie and a badge that says mayor...it is clear that this man is the mayor of the town.

 _ **Mayor:** IN this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! _

Down in the sewage slums of the residential area, came a small black cat frolicking down from the stairway and into the slums...with water green as emerald, and trashcans just all around the black cat...simply the cat jumped on one of the trash cans in hope for food.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now, to pounce, and howl you'll.._

 ** _Harlequin Demon:_** _SCREAM!_

Pouncing out of the trash can, surprising the cat, was another monster...a strange long jawed beast with orange and black slithering curls on his head, and large bushy feathers on both his arms and torso. Soon another monster bursts out from the walls, and another one emerging from the sewer grate before the two. The one bursting out of the walls was an anthropomorphic wolf man wearing only a plaid shirt, and a man who's face is completely sludge like and brown, wearing a suit.

 _ **Werewolf:** This is Halloween!_

 ** _Harlequin Demon:_** _Red & black_

 ** _Melting Man:_** _And slimy green_

 ** _Werewolf:_** _Aren't you scared?_

 ** _Witches:_** _Well that's just fine!_

Soon zooming down the tunnels on their broomsticks were two pale green witches, one tallest from the other, but both wearing green and black as they flew through the darkness.

 _Say it once say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice  
RIDE with the moon at the dead of night_

Soon the witches flew out from the fountain and into the town square, where a dead tree came forward with a twisted face, and with a total of...5 hanged skeleton decorations on top of the tree's bark.

 _ **Hanging Tree:** Everybody scream,  
EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

 ** _Hanged Men:_** _In our town of Halloween..._

As the tree opened its mouth, the camera then panned right back into the darkness. Soon revealing a single rotund pale faced, sharp toothed clown wearing striped purple and green...wearing a polka dotted costume riding on its unicycle...now that, THAT is creepy.

 _ **Clown:** I am the clown with the tear-away face!  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

The clown literally grabbed his nose, and tore off his face, showing completely darkness...and soon you may notice the moment he took off his face, his voice became deeper, deeper, and more fearful before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile sitting in a location...unknown for now, but it seems to be a location completely made out of steel, was a girl...a simple paled browned haired young woman, with stitches all over her, especially on her mouth, simply brushing her hair as the autumn wind blew throughout the caged window.

 _ **Second Ghoul:** I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'  
_

 _ **Wind:** I am the wind blowing through you hair_

Soon as the wind blew flowing the stitched woman's hair, the scene pans to the beautiful yellow moon brightening the entire town itself...but a shadow appears right on it...a familiar shadow...an all too familiar shadow to the viewers.

 _ **Oogie Boogie Shadow:** I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Soon the shadow disappeared in a swarm of bats, to which were flying through the town square...were some...almost familiar figures were standing in nervousness as the denizens of this world were simply marching through the town square.

 ** _Corpse Chorus:_** _This is Halloween, This is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

As the bats scattered throughout the town, one flew by a familiar but almost familiar duck.

"WAK!" Donald cried out. Sure enough, it was definitely the Toon Squad as suspicion was cleared...but they all look different. They were all dressed in costume, and formed into macabre like figures to keep a low profile as monsters were roaming around.

Sora was now a pale vampire, with his face completely shadowed, save for one blue eye, his other eye was completely covered and shadowed with a twisted orange devil like mask. His vest was now colored black and white, and his hood was black, his baggy red pants were now baggy and black, with a little less zippers...His sleeves were now white and torn, his arms were now completely covered with black thin sleeves, and he was wearing white gloves with x's in the middle of them...and you can see the boy grew mildly twisted sharp claws, tiny bat wings fluttering on his back, and finishing the ensamble off, he was wearing tight red and black stockings, and curled black boots with a single white stripe.

Donald was now transformed into a mummy, he had pale brown gauze completely wrapped around literally EVERYTHING except a singly white feather showing on his head. He is now completely lacking a frontal lobe, yet still maintain his bottom side and his webbed feet...which were the only things not wrapped in gauze.

Goofy was now transformed into a twisted Frankenstein like creature. He has a single red dotted eye, and a single swirled eye, in place of where his hat would be, is a large steel screw on his head, and his nose replaced with a tiny jack o lantern like nose. He was wearing a tattered orange vest, and a pale brown shirt with tattered green overalls. You can also notice some noticeably tiny yet sharp claws.

Golly and Dolly were both completely pale white ghosts, the both of them, and they both lack legs...or even tails at that matter, they both lack any sort of legs. Golly and Dolly, just like Goofy had one tiny dotted eye, while for golly has a right yellow and swirled eye that was hanging down...his face. Same with Dolly's left eye. Golly's shirt was now black and blue, and you can even see his rib cage showing just like the Grand Ghost...same with Dolly's black and yellow shirt showing her ribcage like the grand ghost. They both also had chains on their arms, and now had some twisted clawed gloves. What separates the two from each other was Dolly's bow...and the arrow completely lodged in Golly's forehead.

Dot was now a small little witch with a large black towering witch's cap covering her eyes...even though, it looks like she can see clearly. She was now wearing a complete purple shirt with her arms were now completely apart of the sleeves...same with her hands. Now she has sleeves for hands...basically.

Wakko was now transformed into a skeleton. Wakko's head was all the same aside from his now black cap and his mouth was completely stitched. But his body however, was completely skeletal. He was wearing a skeleton like shirt, though you could see his ribcage showing, his left arm was completely bone, with his fingers still being covered with his now twisted white glove, his right arm...COMPLTELY gone, but still showing a single twisted white glove was still in its respective place. Both his legs were skeleton bones, and his pawed feet along with tufts of black fur, still remained.

Yakko was now transformed into an pumpkin like monster. Yakko now has a pumpkin on his head, but his face and dotted eyes could be seen from within the pumpkin, and there was a hole where his bright red nose was placed. Yakko now had twisted vines for hands, but kept his pristine white, now twisted gloves. His whole body was now covered in vines and his trousers...now teared, tattered, and patched into shorts revealing the Warner's legs and feet intact...aside from a few vines growing down on it.

Tux was now transformed into some sort of mad scientist. Tux' glass rims remained circular, but the glass itself was marked with a complete red and twisted swirl almost hypnotizing. Tux' complete forehead had nails bolted down around his head and fluffy clouds of hair sticking out from where his ears would be. He was wearing a white labcoat reaching down to his waste and the sleeves were reaching down to the tip of his fins.

And finally, Jiminy. Considering Sora was a vampire, Jiminy was now transformed into a tiny vampire bat. His suit and top hat was still in tact, but his arms now turned into tiny vampire wings, and his legs, claws grew out from his shoes, forming into tiny talons. The cricket even had tiny little vampire fangs growing.

"Wowwwwww..." Sora says looking at the sight of everyone's transformation, and the lively sight of the whole town.

"The transformation is measly at random, but we'll blend right in with the crowd." Donald simply says regaining composure.

"The fact that, I have no legs really proves that this is a job well done." Golly says abruptly...as he looked at his ghostly form in disapproval as Donald rolled his eyes.

"Gawrsh...this place sure is spooky though..." Goofy says looking at the world's environment.

"Yeah...but now that we're blended in, we won't have to worry about any danger." Donald assured. "Besides, I-if anyone tries to come to us w-w-we'll SCARE them off, yeah, yeah! We'll prove to them we'll be scary, too!" Donald assured nervously.

"Ya think so?" The newly transformed witch asks.

"Y-yeah, trust me!" the mummy says as he took notice of a guillotine being slammed down, completely chopping a lone pumpkin in half, making the mummy shiver. Soon three children, monsters of course, a zombie, a mummy, and a winged monster then began singing their part of the song.

 _ **Child Corpse Trio:** Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good SCARE_

And then the parents.

 _ **Corpse Father:** That's our job,_

 ** _Corpse Mother:_** _But we're not mean_

 ** _Corpse Parents:_** _In our town of Halloween_

Soon Donald and Goofy specifically sighed in relief at the remark of the song, knowing they aren't evil or anything. Meanwhile, the group then took notice of the Mayor driving to the Town Square on his vehicle, and one monster with an axe on his head, was carrying the scarecrow from the entrance to the town square as well.

 _ **Corpse Chorus & Mayor: **IN this town, _

_**Mayor:** Don't we love it now?  
_

 _ **Corpse Chorus & Mayor: **__Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

 ** _Corpse Chorus:_** _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your SKIN_

Soon Dolly began taking notice of a certain stitched girl sneaking her way to the crowd, and climbed up on the hanging tree as the chorus continues. Soon to the Toon Squad's surprise, the scarecrow sprang to life, and snatched from one of the townsfolk's hands a torch.

 _This is Halloween!  
Everybody SCREAM  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

The scarecrow the carefully stuffed the torch in its mouth, and suddenly combusted in flames just like that, and danced around and around as the monster was carrying him to the location of the fountain.

 _Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now_

The scarecrow was throwing fire all over to the eyes of the citizens, making many of them cry out in awe.

 _ **Everyone:** This is Halloween, This is Halloween,  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,_

" **And now...allow me to introduce the Master of Terror...the King of Nightmares...** " The Mayor announced as the Toon Squad looked in a twinge of excitement, but not as much excitement as Sora, when he was so ready for what's to come. As that happened the children sang the last of the song.

 _ **Child Corpse Trio**_ _ **:** In this town, we call home,  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _" **JACK**_ **SKELLINGTON!** " The Mayor introduced when suddenly to the Toon Squad's surprise, as everyone began singing, came not a skinny scarecrow arising from the fountain, but a skinny skeleton...almost skinny enough to tower almost everyone, here. The citizens couldn't hold their excitement, in, so they all sang together to finish the song off in happiness and wickedness.

 _ **Everyone:** La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, (Halloween, Halloween,)_

 _(La, la, la, la, la, la,)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, (Halloween, Halloween,)_

 _(La, la, la, la, la, la,)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, (Halloween, Halloween,)_

 _(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,_

 _ **WHEE!**_

Arising from the fountain was a skinny pale white skeleton wearing black suit with pinstripes all over it. He was wearing a shirt, as well as a bat shaped bowtie, and though tall in size, small in feet for his shoes were quite...tiny. But nonetheless, everyone in Halloween Town were clapping at the brilliant performance, the Toon Squad, themselves couldn't help but clap as well.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHEEE HAHAHAHAHA!" The witches cackled, the werewolf howled, and everyone was congratulating themselves, a night well made.

"IT'S OVER!" The clown screamed.

"We did it." The Behemoth says in a croaked voice when they both stomach bumped each other.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" the Werewolf asks his comrades, Mr. Hyde, and the cyclops happily.

"WHAT A NIGHT!" The two says in unison as Jack stepped off the fountain proudly, soon the Mayor approached the crowd.

"Great Halloween, everybody." The Mayor complimented.

"I believe, it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone." the Pumpkin King himself says to his loyal subjects as the Mayor only smiled at him and nodded his head no.

"No, thanks to you, Jack. Without your brilliant leadership-" the Mayor started, but the King simply shrugged it off.

"Not at all, Mayor." Jack bowed. Soon the townsfolk began approaching Jack, as the now spookified, Toon Squad only looked smiling at the Pumpkin King...though a certain duck was still a tad bit uncertain.

"You're such a scream, Jack!" A vampire complimented.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" The tallest witch compliments him. He only smiled in admiration at the scary citizens looking upon him in happiness.

"You make walls fall, Jack!" the shortest witch says to him.

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack!" the tallest witch intervened. The Toon Squad only looked at the crowd crowding up on the skeleton.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I think I found the movie's protagonist." Yakko says.

"You gotta admit, it was quite a show." Tux piped up.

"WAK! WE'RE NOT HERE FOR A SHOW! Let's just find the k-k-keyhole and get outta here! I really wanna leave this place as quick as quick can be!" Donald says as Dolly notices his unwrapped webbed feet shivering.

"Y'know...admitting you're scare of this place, makes things WAY easier than you think." Dolly says floating to the mummy duck, winking at him.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Donald objected.

"It's ok to be scared, Donald. It's what this place thrives on, after all." Wakko says to the mummy duck, as he only sulks in disappointment. Soon Dolly took notice of a figure...a pale white, skinny and OLD scientist with his entire forehead bolted shut, mumbling, and rolling in his wheelchair angrily towards a certain stitched woman. Suddenly the doctor, abruptly snatched her arm surprising her.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." the doctor hissed glaring at the girl through his pitch black shades.

"Let go!" Sally says trying to pull free from the old man's grasp.

"You're not ready for so much excitement!" the scientist intervened.

"YES I AM!" Sally retorted.

"You're coming with me!" the doctor yelled trying to pull his wheelchair as he carried off the girl with as much strength as he could muster...for a skinny old man, he's quite strong. But Sally simply objected.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sally yelled out. Dolly soon was taken by surprise, when Sally pulled a thread on her arm. The Doctor was sent to the ground, with Sally's entire arm still with him. Soon the now confirmed rag doll ran away from the doctor as he looked up in anger.

"Come back here you foolish...OAF! OH, OOOF!" The Doctor yelled out when suddenly he was being beaten by Sally's unattached arm. Making Dolly giggle, gaining the Doctor's attention.

"And what are YOU, laughing about, MISSY?" The Doctor yells glaring at the ghost gopher.

"Uh...nothing! I-I just saw a pumpkin and I thought, man that's a goofy face HAHAHAHAHA!" Dolly lies cackling gaining Goofy's attention.

"I'm Goofy! A-hyuk" Goofy guffawed as Dolly patted the Toon on the screw.

"You're our Goofy, bud, you're OUR goofy." Dolly sighed. Soon she only noticed Sally sneaking away from the crowd through the gates. Dolly only mused perplexed in thought...where could she be going?

"I hope you don't mind, fellas, but uh...I'm just gonna take a walk." Dolly says to the group.

"Want me to come with?" Golly asks.

"Oh, no thank you. As admirable an offer that is, Goll, I think I can take care of myself, thank you." Dolly says as Golly noticed her ghoul girl flying through the gates.

"Hmm..." Golly mused, but simply shrugged it off Soon he picked up Mime Jr, who was now pale as snow, and now has black pants and a black hat instead of green. Meanwhile the rest of the Toon Squad looked as the crowd was now simply approaching Jack, as he was backing up from them, nervously.

"Oooh, Jack, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." a sea monster woman says to Jack as the crowd was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, Very much." Jack says nervously.

" **HOLD IT! We haven't given out the prizes yet!** " the Mayor announced in his megaphone, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone then turned to the Mayor, giving Jack the opportunity to escape. No one, but the Toon Squad

" **Our first award goes to the vampires, for the most blood drained in a single evening.** " the Mayor announced giving a trophy to the vampire quartet. Meanwhile Sora and Wakko took notice of Jack simply making his way to the entrance, lowering his head in disappointment.

"Faboo..." Wakko simply says as he was sneaking away from the group.

"Woah, woah, wait up, Wakko." Sora says to the Warner stowing away. Soon this gain the attention of Dot as she looked at the sight of Sora and her older brother leaving the group.

"HEY! COUNT ME IN, WILL YA?" Dot says running to the two, finally gaining the eldest Warner's attention.

"Oh boy. Am I really gonna have to fish em back here?" Yakko says as the pumpkin monster took out from his pockets a fishing pole and began sprinting to the three as Sora and the two Warners took noticed of the Pumpkin King approached the main gates of the town lowering his head in disappointment...but not before throwing some spare change in a cup, for the local band of the town.

"Nice work, bone daddy." the saxophone player complimented.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year...and the year before that...and the year before that." Jack says sulking as the gates opened for him. Soon after that, the Toon Squad then approached the gates...or the small team that is the Toon Squad. Soon the saxophone player took notice of the human and toons approaching the gates.

"Going out to see the Pumpkin King, kids?" the zombie says to the group.

"Uh...heh, yeah." Sora says bashfully.

"Oh, c'mon are we THAT transparent?" Yakko says...literally joke wise as Sora suddenly noticed the Warners were...literally transparent as ghosts, giving the zombies something to laugh at.

"Heh, heh, heh. You're alright, kids." the large buff accordion player says to the group. Suddenly the saxophone player looks at the 4 suspiciously.

"Come to think of it...you kids don't look any familiar. Ya new around here?" the saxophone player asks the group.

"Uh...yeah, we're pretty new around here, hehe. We're from a uh...a scary haunting town far, FAR away from here." Sora lies trying to keep order to the world, not telling where he REALLY came from. The saxophone zombie only looks at the boy suspiciously, and then shrugs it off.

"Eh, sounds good to me. I'm sure Jack'll show you the ropes. You kids be careful, now." the accordion zombie says.

"Thanks, and don't you worry, we will." Sora says waving back to the zombie band as he and the Warners proceeded through the main gates.

* * *

 _Spiral Hill_

Meanwhile we are now to the spooky pumpkin filled field of Halloween Town, as the yellow night sky was shining down upon the dead landscape. This monument is known to be the famous Spiral Hill, a hill...that's literally curled in. At the other side of the hill seems to be passage out of town and to the spooky woods. But, soon we go to a familiar rag doll who was trying her best to make some sort of space to cover in replace of her dismembered arm. Soon a familiar ghostly gopher approached her.

"I would ask if I could lend you a hand...but it seems you don't really have one to lend." Dolly says surprising the rag doll.

"Oh! Goodness, I-I" Sally was at a loss for words. So quickly she hid behind the gravestone she was sitting down behind.

"It's alright, ma'am. I don't bite, I promise." Dolly assured. Soon Sally then peeked up from the gravestone and looked at the gopher in confusion.

"I-I don't believe I've seen you before in town." Sally says to her. Soon Dolly began to sweat...I think ghost ooze.

"Oh, w-well, Well me and my friends...well we just arrived here today, I can assure you that! hehhehe!" Dolly chuckled bashfully. Sally only looked at her in confusion. Soon she then looked at her soften and then extended her hand.

"I-I'm Sally." Sally introduced.

"Dolly, glad to meet ya." The ghost gopher introduced grabbing the rag doll's hand and to which she shook it. Soon she then looked at the rag doll in concern at one thing that happened earlier.

"So...uh...what was that? Between you and that crazy duck looking man?" Dolly asks as Sally chuckles.

"Hehe, he really does look like a duck, doesn't he?" Sally asks before sighing and telling the truth. "Dr. Finklestien. He's Halloween Town's greatest scientist. He's also m-" Sally confessed before she heard the gates to the entrance creak open, making Sally hide back behind the gravestone. Dolly only looked in confusion.

"Hide! Sink down, he's not very open to guests!" Sally whispered as Dolly sunk down to the ground, but not before peeking up. She noticed it was only Jack walking in pride through the field of gravestones.

"This guy's not open to guests? He's a king, so I'm not surprised." Dolly says rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was the Doctor coming for me. Still...it's best to stay out of sight." Sally whispered crouching down, as Dolly once again sunk down. Soon the two noticed Jack stopping by what appears to be a dog tomb. He then patted his knee, and at an instant a ghost dog with a glowing red nose arose from the tomb. Jack only pondered...he only pondered and pondered...as he sung.

 _ **Jack:** There are few who deny at what I do, I am the best  
For my talents are renown far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises, in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying_

Soon Dolly and Sally took notice of Jack leaping on the many and many graves charismatically as his ghost dog follows him. Soon he leaps off the grave stones and approached between two stone pillars in pride

 _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With the WAVE of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet._

Soon the rag doll, the ghost gopher, and the ghost dog took notice of the Pumpkin King only lowering his head in disappointment, as he was walking through the graveyard and approaching the curled hill.

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I... **JACK!** The Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired...of the same old thing..._

Soon Sally only looked in sadness at the disappointment her friend is growing. Soon the two took notice of Jack simply walking up the large curled hill as the bright yellow moonlight was simply gleaming over the pale white skeleton, and the pale white ghost dog as they were both towering in front of a field of jack o lanterns. Sally simply sneakily went out of her hiding spot, and moved to the pillar before her, trying to get close, as Golly simply sunk down into ground, and slightly arose in front of Sally.

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that...I've never known..._

As everything was transpiring, Dolly was the first to notice a tiny creak from the gates behind her, it was Wakko obliviously walking through, but not before a gloved hand grabbed the skeletal Warner. Dolly took notice of Sora and the Warners peeking from behind the gates at what will unfold. Dolly only slapped her face in frustration, but Sally was heeding no attention. Her only attention was Jack as he only continued.

 _I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light,  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

On cue, literally EVERY pumpkin released out a ghost as they all moaned in unison. Both Golly and Sally inched closer to another hiding spot, as did Sora and the Warners as they quickly sped out of sight to a gravestone as Jack continued.

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France_

 _And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean Quotations_

Literally making Dolly, Sora, and the Warners wince, Jack LITERALLY took off his head and posed the same pose as the 'To be or Not to Be' from Shakespeare, before finally putting his head back between his shoulders.

 _No animal, nor man, can SCREAM like I can  
With the fury of my recitations_

The group only looked in disappointment, as Jack once again lowered his head in sadness.

 _But who here, could ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with his skeleton grin_

 _Would tire of his crown? If they only understood  
He'd give it all up...if he only could... _

"GET DOWN!" Sora whispered as everyone noticed Jack looking to the field. Sally ducked behind her tombstone, Golly sunk to the ground, and Sora's group hid behind their tombstone to avoid Jack from seeing them. He only sighed as he only walked to the direction of the woods when suddenly, the hill began to uncurl for him as he finished his lament in sadness.

 _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year,  
Does nothing for...these empty tears..._

Soon, both Jack and his ghost dog were through the forest, out of sight, giving Sally and Dolly a chance to get out of their hiding spots and looked at each other in concern.

"Jack...I know how you feel." Sally says sadly as Dolly looked at the rag doll in concern.

"Golly...and I don't mean in my honey sort of way, no." Dolly says as she then took notice of Sally picking up something from the graves.

"Aw, I had hopes for you, grave robbing is bad, girl. Shame on you." Dolly scolded as Sally only chuckled.

"No, no, this is no grave. It's a stash, of flowers that grow around Halloween Town...my friend is helping me find some more throughout the fields. He should be back by now." Sally explained as Dolly looked at her in confusion.

"Friend? He literally just left the woods." Dolly says looking at the rag doll skeptically.

"No, not him." Sally says as suddenly a voice began calling out through the fields.

"SALLY? SALLY! SALLY, WHERE ARE YOU?" No doubt there was something flying up high in the airs. Sally smiled as Dolly looked in confusion, as for Sora and the Warners...they were just hiding.

"We're down here!" Sally called out. Soon a visible shape came flying down to the two. Golly looked in fright as the figure approached them. This one was a...

"G-G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!?" Golly shrieked, the figure revealed to no doubt be small egg headed ghost child with his ghostly tail as he and Sally looked at the gopher in confusion. Sora and the Warners grimaced behind the gravestone they were behind as Dolly cladded her gloved hands in realization.

"Uh...not to be a bother, but aren't you a ghost too? Not to mention you weren't phased as Zero came by." Sally asks the gopher who was literally swearing bullets.

"Oh, uh...hehe! Sorry! Force of habit, I swear. Sometimes...uh...it's hard to realize the COOOOLD fact that I'm dead...hehe!" Dolly says bashfully. The ghost boy and the rag doll looked at each other at first in confusion...but then the ghost boy sighed.

"It's a ghost's life. Sometimes it's hard for me to tell, too." the ghost boy says.

"Heh, likewise." Dolly says as Sora and the Warners sighed in relief behind the gravestones they were behind. "Uh...anyway, the name's Dolly, kid. Ya got a name?" Dolly asks the ghost boy.

"I'm Casper. Why, people would call me Casper the Friendly Ghost" The ghost boy introduces as he extended his hand in welcome.

"Nice to meet ya Casper." Dolly says as the two ghosts shook hands.

"So, Casper, did you get enough Deadly Nightshade?" Sally asks the ghost boy as he held in his hand a bouquet of dead grey flowers.

"Is this enough?" Casper asks.

"It's perfect, thank you." Sally says as she rose up from the ground with pretty much a handful of these...Deadly Nightshade flowers as Dolly looked at the two in confusion.

"So...uh what are you gonna do with them? It's pretty unhealthy to leave dead flowers without water...or sunlight(hopefully this place actually DOES have sunlight)" Dolly says while that last part quietly.

"These Deadly Nightshades juice inside of it, that has such a relaxing aroma...VERY relaxing aroma." Sally emphasized.

"I see..." Dolly says as Sally and Casper began taking their leave. In the gopher's head...this would be the perfect opportunity to chew out Sora, and the Warners by scaring them like the ghost she now is...but then again, she has grown a noticeable bond with her new friend: Sally. So instead...she decided to chew the 4 out later, and followed the ghost boy and rag doll out through the main gates. The moments the gates creaked and slammed closed, Sora and the Warners poked up from their hiding spots.

"Coast is clear!" Dot remarked as they all rose up. Sora only looked at the forest in concern.

"I wonder what all that was about..." Sora says as Wakko and Yakko joined him.

"Well, we came late to the song, so...I assume the guy's pretty fed up with Halloween." Yakko explains.

"Aww, now I'm mad, who doesn't like Halloween?" Dot complains.

"I know right? Halloween's the best!" Wakko says as Sora only looked at the Warners and then back to the woods in concern.

"I admit, Halloween is a pretty sweet Holiday, but...maybe the problem with him is...he does Halloween every year it seems. I mean, despite it being a cool holiday, it does tire someone out doing it over, and over, and over." Sora explains.

"You do have a point...at that point there would be no candy, and candy must cost a lot of money, too." Yakko remarked...though besides the point.

"Well uh...besides the point...there must be another story we're not exploring on this guy." Sora says perplexed.

"THEN LET'S FIND OUT!" Yakko called out. Sora then looked around in confusion noticing the Warners are gone, but soon he turned around seeing them literally at the entrance to the woods. Sora only looked in confusion as the three proceeded into the dead woods.

"How did you...w-ugh! WAIT UP!" Sora sighed in frustration as he ran through the field crossing the Spiral Hill, to catch up with the Warners.

* * *

 _Doctor's Lab: Runaway Ramp_

Returning to Dolly's point of view, we now return with her, Sally, and Casper into a large hall with steel walls, and a long, long ramp leading up high up into the lab as she simply watched the ghost boy and the rag doll placing the Deadly Nightshade into a single pot and then placed it back into the cabinet. Suddenly mechanical whirring began echoing the halls and a light began approaching the group.

"Sally..." The Doctor echoes as all three took notice of the doctor wheeling down the ramp approaching the group. "You've come back...and you've brought friends" Doctor says glaring at Dolly and Casper.

"I had to." Sally sighed.

"For this...?" Finklestien says holding in his hand Sally's severed hand.

"Yes..." Sally says in honesty.

"Shall we, then?" The Doctor says extending his hand. Sally simply took his hand and the doctor rolled up the ramp with Sally, before glaring at the two ghosts. "Stay here, you brats. This will only take a minute." he says to the two.

"Ye-yes sir!" Casper and Dolly says shivering as the Doctor and Sally rolled up the ramp and into the higher grounds, leaving Casper and Dolly alone. Soon Dolly gave out a sigh then turned to her new ghost friend.

"Listen, it was uh...nice to meet you and Sally, again. But, I gotta go and find my friends." Dolly says to him.

"Are you gonna leave?" Casper asks.

"Nah, nah, we only just arrived. We uh...got something important we need to look for, and...well it kinda involves all of us." Dolly explains as Casper nodded his head.

"I understand, I'll tell Sally when she's done. It was nice meeting you, Dolly." Casper says smiling.

"Right back at ya, Casper." Dolly says saluting the ghost boy as she phased through the door, leaving Casper alone in the Runaway Ramp smiling at the thought of his new...funny friend.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Back upstairs in a pitch black laboratory, the doctor had Sally up on a lab bench and began stitching up her arm whilst scolding her of course. With the sounds of bubbling Bunsen and beakers surrounding the two.

"That's twice you slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea and run off." the Doctor scolded.

"Three times" Sally remarked as the Doctor already was a bit irritated.

"YOU'RE MINE, YOU KNOW! I MADE YOU! With my own hands..." Finklestien says looking at his small little hands as Sally looked down in disappointment.

"You can make OTHER creations...I'm restless, I can't help it!" Sally retorted.

"It's a phase my dear, it'll pass..." the Doctor assured her as he sewed up her arm back into place, whist biting a loose thread off her. "We need to be patient, that's all." He assured once again.

"But I don't want to be patient..." Sally sulked, as the metallic door behind her opened up.

* * *

 _In the Hinterlands_

Wandering deep into the dark woods are depressed Pumpkin King was simply walking forward deeper and deeper into the Hinterlands. Soon his trusted companion, Zero came zooming in happily wanting Jack to play with him...unfortunately, he just wasn't up for it. Not this night.

"No, Zero, not now...I'm not in the mood." Jack says sadly. Soon Zero only approached closer to his owner wanting to play. Though not in the mood, Jack couldn't help but resist easing his pup down.

"Alright." Jack sighed smiling as he pulled from his shirt a bone with a snap from inside. He then took from inside one of his own bones and leaned it close to Zero.

"Here you go, boy. Go get it!" Jack says throwing the bone in the distance as Zero zoomed in to catch it. Zero looked and looked in search for the bone...but instead he found a certain skeletal Warner's leg. Zero looked up in confusion seeing the Three Warners approaching him.

"Shhhhh...ya never saw us." Yakko says holding in his hand the bone Jack threw, to which he then threw it to the dog, making the ghost catch it. Zero only looked in confusion, but only shrugged and zoomed back to his owner with his bone in mouth, who was once again sulking.

"Aw man, poor Jack." Sora says looking in concern.

"Shh, we're spies. He can't see us." Dot says as the three Warners went forward. The boy only shrugged and began walking forward in distance of his comrades, but in a SAFE distance from Jack as they all plunged deeper and deeper into the woods.

* * *

 _The Next Morning in the Town Square_

Back in the clouded yellow skies of morning in Halloween Town, in a jack o lantern shaped sun, we return to the Halloween Town Square, where a certain mummy duck was simply sleeping on the cobblestone ground. He was simply sleeping peacefully on the ground alongside Mime Jr, to which they were both sleeping together, strangely enough Donald's wand completely missing, but it doesn't matter to him since he was still sleeping blisfull-

" _ **THUNDER!**_ "

"WAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed out snapping wide awake, when suddenly a bolt of lightning slammed down on the ground to the mummified duck electrocuting him to no end. Soon the lightning stopped and suddenly the duck was covered in complete soot as he turned and glared at Golly: the only one carrying the magician's staff.

"WAK! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Donald yelled out snatching the staff back from the ghost gopher's gloved hands, which didn't phase the ghost gopher. "Ya know you could've just SHOOK ME OR SOMETHING TO WAKE ME UP!" Donald yelled out.

"It's important!" Golly whispered quietly as the duck looked up and noticed everyone excluding the absent party of Sora, Crocco, and the Warners standing in attention in front of the fountain in the center of the town square. Donald only looked at the group in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Donald asks as he approached and looked in the fountain, to which he then looked in surprise at the reflection of two certain figures inside the green town square water.

"Goodness, Donald, I hope I wasn't...well..." It was the Queen responding to Donald in cautious, Donald quickly stood in attention alongside his party.

"N-N-N-N-N-NO WORRIES, YOUR MAJESTY! YOU WEREN'T INTERRUPTING ANYTHING!" Donald says in a serious and surprised tone.

"Um...heh, of course, if you insist." the Queen says bashfully.

"I insist, my Queen," Donald says bowing as Minnie simply giggled.

"Goodness, you always have been quite...formative haven't you, Donald?" Minnie chuckled.

"Teacher's pet." Golly grumbles earning a glare from Donald.

"ANYWAY," Donald says returning to the Queen and Daisy's reflection. "How may we help, your majesty? Anything that involves going back into the castle?" Donald asks as Minnie shook her head no.

"I'm just simply checking in to see how your venture is, thus far. Have you any luck with finding the King, or this 'key' to our survival, yet?" Minnie asks as Daisy coughed gaining Minnie's attention. "Aaaaaand...Daisy would like to know when you're available for your uh...next date." Minnie says chuckling.

"Unfortunately..." Goofy started as everyone looked down in disappointment.

"There's STILL no sign of the King." Donald sighed. Minnie and Daisy looked down in disappointment...soon the mad penguin scientist piped up and looked on the bright side.

"Buuuuuuuuuut...on the bright side, everyone, we found the 'key' our world, and many others need!" Tux pipes up happily as Minnie perked up.

"Well, I suppose that is good news, indeed." Minnie says happily. Soon Daisy piped up excitedly.

"OH I'VE BEEN DYING TO KNOW! Tell me, what is it we're working with? Is he some handsome knight?" Daisy asks with stars shining in her eyes as Minnie looked at her in confusion.

"Daisy...have you been looking through the story archives again? You seem to be quite fascinated with these...knights in shining armor and...well..." Minnie says turning to her Lady in Waiting as she looked bashfully.

"W-WHAT? A-ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE A PROBLEM?" Daisy says chuckling bashfully as Minnie's reflection chuckled then turned back to the group.

"That being said, I am quite curious as to who or what this 'key' is...now that it has been brought up." Minnie says truthfully.

"Well...truth be told the 'key' most likely something neither you or the King wouldn't be expected." Donald says nervously.

"Oh?" Minnie asks.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, Donald, tell us what this 'key' is, all of Toontown's been dying to know." Daisy pestered the duck.

"Well..." Donald says stalling...

"It's a kid." Golly says bluntly. Minnie and Daisy looks at the ghost archer in confusion as Donald sighed.

"Well that's one way to put it...anyway, yeah Sora's a 14 year kid chosen by the keyblade, the 'key' to our survival." Goofy explains as Daisy looked at them quizzically and Minnie perks up at the mention of the keyblade.

"Keyblade? Oh goodness, I remember those...but it's been such a long time since I've met with other key bearers...they just...disappeared." Minnie sighed in disappointment as Daisy patted her on the back. The group looked at the sadden Queen in concern.

"There, there, Minnie. I'm sure one of the reasons the King went off was to find them." Daisy says comforting the Queen. Minnie then smiled.

"I...I suppose you're right. Oh, hopefully Mickey finds them soon...and I truly hope this child can help in any way possible as well...the worlds are in dire need of their assistance now more than ever." Minnie says sadly as Donald looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Donald asks as Daisy and Minnie turned to each other in concern.

"Professor Von Drake, the castle scientist has locked himself up in the castle observatory...watching the stars carefully. His reports have gone from bad to worse: more and more stars are blinking out by the second in the skies..." Minnie says in concern.

"T-then that means..." Goofy gulped.

"More and more worlds are disappearing into the darkness...taken by the Heartless...that's not good." Dolly says on concern.

"Yes...and now you see how dire the situation has gotten. Please...everyone...time is at the essence. You are our only hope." Minnie pleaded as Donald saluted.

"Don't worry, your highness. We won't delay this journey. Throughout our journey, we've been finding something called Ansem's Report: a detailed report by the ruler of Leon's world. These documentations are bringing us closer to what REALLY are the Heartless, and how we can get rid of them for good." Donald explains.

"Really? Goodness, if you could find a way to scan it back to the castle, then perhaps we could somehow present it to both the King and Professor Von Drake during HIS journey as well." Minnie explains.

"We will do it when we get back to the ship, your highness. Along with any others we happen to find." Donald assured.

"Thank you...all of you. Hopefully this documentation will determine how to save the lost worlds." Minnie says smiling warmly.

"Or determine how to stop the darkness from spreading...and there isn't much time left, until it spreads to more worlds...including this world and the world you all are in, now." Daisy says in concern.

"You can count on us to find more, your highness." Donald saluted.

"We won't disappoint!" Goofy says as he and the rest of the group saluted as well.

"Once again thank you...everyone. I think we both held you all long enough. We will keep you updated through mirror or water should any new events arise in our end" Minnie assured.

"And we will on our end, your highness." Donald saluted but before the Queen could even end the conversation, she was stopped by Daisy.

"Wait, wait, waaaaaait...before we leave you're still leaving us out, Donald." Daisy intervened.

"Oh, our date...uhhhhhhh..." Donald began but Daisy chuckled.

"Hehe, no, no, not that, you have a mission I understand that. What you left out from us was who was this 'boy' that was supposed to be the 'key' to our survival? What's his name?" Daisy asks.

"Oh, his name." Goofy says.

"We never told them did we, huh?" Tux asks. Donald then turned to them and smiled warmly.

"His name is Sora, your highness, Daisy. And he's a good kid." Donald simply says to them.

"Sora...oh what a wonderful name...I will have to mention him whenever I have the chance to contact Mickey." Minnie smiled.

"Sora...sounds like a weird name." Daisy says in confusion to which Minnie glared at her. "But, if Sora is the 'key' we need, then who am I to complain?" Daisy asks.

"Such a shame he and the Warners are absent from this conversation. I hope we could meet him, soon." Minnie says to Donald.

"I'm sure ya will, your majesty." Donald assured.

"Hehe, well if all questions have been answered, we'd best be off, Donald. If you have any leads on where the King might be, please don't hesitate to report it to the castle, and if you find anymore of these Ansem Reports, please scan it back so we could read it on our owns." Daisy reminded.

"Please, do all you can to set things right. Toontown, and many other worlds out there shall now rely on you." Minnie says smiling warmly.

"Queen Minnie," Donald says as the group saluted.

"You can count on us!" Everyone assured in attention. Just after Minnie gave out one last warm smile, the reflection of the two royals began disappearing in the shining green water. They have hung up, leaving the Toon Squad alone.

"Now then speaking of Sora and the Warners... _ **WHERE ARE THEY!**_ " Donald yelled out echoing throughout the Town Square surprising the group, even waking Mine Jr up from his slumber.

* * *

 _In the Hinterlands_

Meanwhile as the morning pumpkin sun was shining down upon the dead woods, we cut to both Jack and Zero still aimlessly walking through the Hinterlands. Trailing behind them, was of course the Warners as they were carrying with great strength, their tired vampire costume sporting key bearer Sora. Soon Jack began looking up in a tired expression noticing his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jack asks through a yawn. He then notices a large clearing of trees circling each other as shields himself from the bright sun. He then looked at the surroundings in amusement.

"It's...someplace new." Jack simply says as he delved deeper to the clearings. Soon he found himself in to the clearing itself as he looked in amusement at the trees circling around him.

"What is this?" Jack asks himself. He inspected the place...all 7 doors representing 7 holidays...Valentines Day, St Patrick's Day, Easter, Independence Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving...and the last one...the one he saw that really caught his eye more than any other: Christmas. Meanwhile the Warners and Sora who was now wide awake looked in awe at the doors.

"They're...they're all doors." Sora says to himself.

"And one of them must lead to a certain holiday, don't you think?" Wakko asks.

"Looks like Jack's really interested in the Christmas one." Yakko says as he took notice of Jack who's mind was completely set on opening what awaits within the Christmas tree shaped door. With a wide skeleton grin of excitement in his eyes. Carefully as the Warners and Sora inched closer to Jack as he was carefully opened the door...and as he looked in he saw nothing...nothing from within the door.

"Hmmm...peculiar..." Jack simply says to himself leaving the d-

"HIYA!" The Warners said in unison.

"GAH! W-W-OAH-W-" Jack says in surprise before backing himself to the door behind him...before accidentally...literally falling down into the hole of what leads behind the Christmas shaped tree **"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"** His scream echoes from the hole as Zero looks in surprise as he the glared and growled at the three Warners.

"Not our fault he let the door open." Dot says shrugging to herself.

"True, I mean what sort of loony leaves the door open into someone's house? Someone could break in." Wakko says to the dog as Zero only looked in confusion.

"That's not a house, though." Sora rebutted But not by the nonsense the Warners were spouting, no because a sudden chill began entering nearby the group. Zero turned and noticed what appears to be snowflakes that began swirling around both the three Warners and Sora...not Zero since he's not really anything solid.

"Um?" Sora says in confusion as snowflakes were swirling around him.

"UM?!" The Warners said in a bit of panic when suddenly the snowflakes began pulling them into the door.

" _ **UMMMMM!?"** _ Both Sora and the Warners yelled out when suddenly they were all now falling down within the hole, with the Christmas Tree closing behind them.

"Arf, arf!" Zero barked in panic.

* * *

 _?_

 _ **"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **"FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

At that moment, both Sora and the Warners were practically screaming like banshees, as they only felt cold air as they were falling to their dooms surrounded by snowflakes and...Christmas presents? Soon as they were screaming they also began taking notice of a white light directly coming straight for them, enveloping the snowy darkness of this place with snowy light.

* * *

 _?_

Soon Sora fell face first in...what appears to be snow, and then Wakko fell on Sora just before the boy could get up, and then Yakko fell on the two, and finally Dot fell on the three making quite the pile...at this point, Sora was basically buried in snow, so immediately he rose up from the ground pushing the Warners off him, and shaking all the snow off of his face and hair.

"Coooool..." Sora says in awe looking up in the distance...he only felt nothing more than cheer.

"Woooooow..." Yakko and Dot says in unison.

"Faboooo..." Wakko simply says as the 4 were simply amazed at what they saw up in the distance. A village, completely enveloped in snow, festive, bright filled with decorations on only one season...Christmas. Sora, Yakko, and Dot were simply droned in amazement at the sight, along with Wakko whose mouth is completely covered with snow.

 _TOOT, TOOT, TOOT, TOOT,_

Soon the quartet looked down ahead seeing the train tooting in sync of such festive music...and not only that they also looked down taking notice of elves playing in the snow, skiing in the ice, it was a Christmas paradise needless to say.

Sora was simply looking up in awe not even realizing he's losing balance...to which he fell over and started rolling down the hill, along with the Warners...who simply rolled...because why not. As they were only knocking into to Sora they were all being covered in snow which eventually turned into one giant snowball which slowed down the moment it arrived in the village.

There was one question Sora and the Warners had in this whole ordeal...soon Sora was the first to burst out of the giant snowball and began singing his jolly thoughts.

 ** _Sora:_** _What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere!_

Soon Yakko poked out of the snow as well.

 ** _Yakko:_** _What's this?  
There's snowflakes in the air!_

Then Dot.

 ** _Dot:_** _What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, wake up Dot, this isn't fair!  
What's this?_

And finally Wakko, as they all walked around the land with such joy written in their hearts. Soon coming towards the group was a singing choir of elves also singing jollily.

 _ **Elves:** La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

They couldn't be seen since they are not from this land, so quickly they hid amongst the snowman before them. Sora taking the Snowman head, Yakko, being the pumpkin becomes the umbrella, Wakko peeking from behind the second snowball, and Dot peeking behind the bottom snowball.

 _ **Elves:** La la la la lalalala_

 _ **Yakko:**_ _What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong_

 _ **Elves:** La la la la lalalala_

 ** _Wakko:_** _What's this?  
The elves are singing songs_

 _ **Elves:** La la la la lalalala_

 ** _Dot:_** _What's this?_

Soon approaching the snowman disguised group were more elves approaching them with what appears to be some sort of cardboard polar bear wind up toy walking for them. Simply overjoyed, Dot's feet arose and began carrying the group with such strength...but not enough to make them jiggle around carefully.

 _The streets are lined with little cute elves laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have we possibly gone daffier?_

 _WHAT'S THIS?_

 ** _Sora, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot:_** _What's this?_

Soon the Warners fell over, and quickly zoomed away, carrying Sora at rapid speed before any of the elves even knew what happened. They turned around only noticing the snowman fell over.

Meanwhile at the other side of the village, a certain skeleton who watched in the highest level of town was just as overjoyed at the sight of this land. Jack was simply watching in awe as he looked at the elves playing snowball fights and protecting themselves behind their forts.

 _ **Jack:** There's children throwing snowballs, instead of throwing heads,  
They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead_

Soon Jack reached down from the flag pole, and grabbed the Christmas lights using another festive umbrella as he rested on a house just behind him in amazement.

 _There's frost on every window oh I can't believe my eyes...  
And in my bones, I feel the warmth that's coming from inside..._

Soon Jack peeked right inside the house and noticed the elven family. His first sight was towards the two elves pair hanging a mistletoe, and to his surprise kissed under it.

 _Oh look, what's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe _

_They kiss?  
Why that looks so unique, INSPIRED!_

He then looked to the living room window seeing a fat old elf and two tiny children elves gathering on the old elf's lap as she read them a story as the fireplace was burning, shining the living room brightly.

 _They're gathering around, to hear a story, roasting chestnuts on a fire!  
WHAT'S THIS?_

Soon, Jack then noticed something else of interest within the living room. He wiped the window to get a clearer view and noticed a male elf in green, and a female elf in red working together to arrange the Christmas tree.

 _What's this, in here?  
They've got a little tree_

 _How queer!  
And who would ever think, And why?_

Finally to Jack's amazement the elf put the plugs together, suddenly making the Christmas lights twinkle brightly in the room.

 _They're covering it with tiny, little, things,  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So now, correct me if I'm wrong!_

With so much energy than even Sora, Jack simply stepped back from the window, and with his tall tarantula legs, he hoisted himself up to the house just next to him, and climbed up high and sat on top of the roof, having a clear view of the village before him, in excitement.

 _This looks like fun, this looks like fun,  
Oh could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?_

He then peeked down on the window just down below him and took notice of the children...softly blissfully sleeping in their candy styled two bunker bed in interest. To which he then puts his singing down to a minimum, as he went through the window, and crept through the room carefully.

 _Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep_

He the looked under the bed finding nothing.

 _But look,  
There's nothing underneath, no ghouls _

And then as such the King of Halloween would do, he sneakily crept to the bed right in front of him, holding a total of 5 elves sleeping peacefully.

 _No witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things secure inside their  
Dreamlands~  
_

Jack only sighed blissfully as he was comforting one of the sleeping children...until.

 _What's this?_

He ran off at the speed of light, surprising the single child as he awoke from his slumber.

Meanwhile back with Sora and the Warners, they were completely overjoyed at the sight, playing at the carousel, frantically playing in the snow and having snowball fights, and Wakko was simply looking in awe at the Christmas Town bakery. It was all just beautiful, and to think this was connected to the spooky world just up above.

 _ **Sora:** The monsters are all missing, and the nightmares can't be found_

 ** _Dot_** ** _:_** _And in their place, there seems to be good feeling, all around!_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Instead of Halloween, it's only Christmas in the air!_

 ** _Wakko:_** _And the smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere~_

Suddenly, taking the Warners and the key bearer by surprise, out of nowhere Jack came falling down to the carousel and walked on it jauntily, as he was bursting in the same tune as the Toon Squad.

 ** _Jack:_** _The sights! The sounds!  
They're everywhere and all_

 ** _Sora:_** _Around!  
I've never felt so good!_

 ** _Jack:_** _Before!_

Soon Jack sprinted up to the train coming by as it was also chugging in tune as well, as Sora and the Warners with the same joy Jack is feeling, trailed behind the ecstatic Pumpkin King as he sang his heart out on top of the train.

 _ **Train:** CHOO, CHOO, CHOO, CHOO, _

**_Jack:_** _This empty place inside of me is filling up,  
I simply cannot get enough  
OH I WANT, OH I WANT IT,  
OH I WANT IT FOR MY OWN!_

Soon happily noticing the small toboggan just coming up, Jack leaped up and landed perfectly on it, sliding down the snowy hill and at the speed of light marched happily as Sora and the Warners joined in and bringing the song on home, with just one question enlarging in their mind.

 _I've got to know, I've got to know,_

 ** _Sora, Wakko, Yakko, & Dot: _**_This awesome place that we all found!_

 ** _Jack, Sora, Wakko, Yakko, & Dot:_** _WHAT! IS! **THIS!?**_

"POLE!" Wakko called out before Jack suddenly slammed himself on it without realization, to which he then fell down into the snow. He then looked up and found the name of the town, unbeknownst to Sora and the Warners who approached and comforted him.

"Christmas Town...? Hmmmm..." Jack mused.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sora asks as Jack turned to them. Sora extended his hand and helped him up as Jack patted all the snow left on him.

"Much obliged...ehhh, and uh you are?" Jack asks the group.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduces.

"And we're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko introduced.

"AND the Warner Sister." Dot piped up and bowed. "A pleasure, your Majestyyyyy..." Dot says as she gave a little curtsy...a curtsy...a little curtsy, as Wakko and Yakko giggled dialogue mentioned above, to which Dot only glared at her two brothers.

"Hmmm...strange, I believe I saw you all back in Halloween Town. Did you all happen to follow me?" Jack says looking at them skeptically.

"Uhhhh..." Sora says trying to lie his way out as he started sweating but Jack only continued.

"And not only that, I don't believe I've seen any of you in town. And the Mayor never gave out any announcement of any newcomers, and I should know, as King I must greet all newcomers...so, that only leaves this...WHERE did you all come from?" Jack says only glaring at the four as they shook nervously.

"UMMMM..." Sora and the Warners bleated out as they were ALL sweating bullets...until

 **CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Soon everyone's attention was towards a light finally opening in the doors of the factory just near. Soon to the Warner's relief, Sora's excitement, and Jack's intrest a silhouette of a certain round and jolly old man was shown from inside the factory giving out a hearty:

"HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO-HO!" the man bellowed heartily.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Sora squealed with stars shining in his eyes.

"Phew, saved by the bell. Let's hope we can contain this kid in a candy store." Yakko sighed...Jack only hummed in interest...he was really...interested in the jolly round man. So much...that he had an idea. He then turned to the squealing key bearer and extended his hand friendly.

"Pardon my hostilities, my friend. I'm Jack, Jack Skellington." Jack greets as Sora shook his hand in understanding.

"It's no worries, Jack." Sora assured.

"Heh, indeed...now then, Sora, Wakko, Yakko, Dot," Jack says gaining the Warner's attention.

"YES, SIR!" The Warners saluted.

"I have...an idea, and I wish for you to take part of it...It may be strange...but I wish to bring Christmas...to Halloween." Jack says as Sora and the Warners looked at the skeleton in confusion.

* * *

 _Back in Halloween Town_

It seems that things aren't faring well in Halloween Town, not only by the disappearance of Sora and the Warners, but the disappearance of the Halloween Town ruler, first reported by the Mayor, he arranged everyone to meet in the Town Square. It was crowded, and panic looks were placed on their scary faces.

"This has never happened before!" The Clown With the Tear-Away Face says to the witches.

"It's suspicious!" The tall witch says.

"It's peculiar!" The small witch pipes up.

"It's scary!" Two of the vampire brothers said in unison as they crept the square with umbrellas clouding them from the light. The Toon Squad only looked in confusion at all the commotion going on here, especially Donald as he rose up from the ground, finally rested from his slumber.

"Awww, what now?" Donald asks.

"Well, by the look of things, it looks like that Pumpkin King feller, Jack, left the town too, so everyone's pretty shook up about it." Goofy explains to the duck as he looked in confusion.

"Wak? Jack, Sora, AND the Warners, gone in the same night? And no one's seen em? It can't be any coincidence, huh?" Donald says. Meanwhile a familiar sadden face bumped into both Goofy and the Warners.

"Stand aside...coming through." the Mayor says as the Werewolf gave out a growl of anger. Soon the Mayor then tumbled down from the ladder, and took his speakerphone and made his announcement as the town and the Toon Squad looked at him.

" **We've got to find Jack! There's only 365 days left till next Halloween!** " the Mayor announced.

"364!" The Werewolf interjected.

"A bit much for something coming in only 364 days...what do you guys even do all that time, if Halloween's all you think about?" Golly asks gaining the Mayor's attention.

" **WE PLAN!** " The Mayor yelled out in despair to Golly's ears surprising the ghost gopher as he then continued. " **Now then, is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?** " The Mayor asks the town.

"I looked in every mausoleum!" the Clown piped up.

"We opened the sarcophagi!" the Witches reported.

"I trumped through the Pumpkin Patch." Mr. Hyde says coming through with a pumpkin lodged to his foot.

"I peeked behind the Cyclops' eye." One Vampire says actually extending one of his eyes from his socket to prove his point, to which he the placed it back in. "I did! But he wasn't there." the Vampire says. The Mayor was not faring well, he knew there was only one thing to do.

" **IT'S TIME WE SOUND THE ALARMS!** " The Mayor yelled out as the one eyed mummy spun the crank on the hood ornament of the Mayor's car. Soon the cat statuet opened its mouth and started giving out a shrieking meow.

 _ **MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW**_

"UGH! Couldn't you think up an alarm that ISN'T an lethal ear killing weapon?" Golly complains covering his ears and wincing.

* * *

 _At Finklestien's Lab_

As the sound of the alarm echoes throughout the cloudy grey skies, the alarm soon echoes throughout the steel tower resided by the town genius, Dr. Finklestien. Inside the tower we cut to Sally who was simply preparing what appears to be a brew boiling in the kitchen area of Runaway Ramp. Casper was simply there to help the rag doll gather the ingredients needed for the brew, as Dolly was simply looking out the window plugging her ears as the cat continued yowling.

"Ugh, who's killing their pet cat out there?" Dolly asks in irritation as Casper chuckles.

"Hehe, no cats were harmed, don't worry, it's just the town's alarm system. It made be loud and obnoxious, but it's loud enough for all Halloween Town to hear, at least." Casper explains placing on the table a box labeled Worm's Wart.

"Oh, so being deaf is the town's way of life, huh?" Dolly says sarcastically as Casper only looked out the window in concern.

"Everyone sure is concerned about Jack's disappearance, huh?" Casper asks.

"Well, Jack's the ruler of this town, right?" Dolly asks.

"Yeah?" Casper replies.

"There you go." Dolly says bluntly as Sally approached the two with a jar labeled Deadly Nightshade. She then took the ladle and stirred the cauldron pouring the Deadly Nightshade as well. She then plucked her nose as the brew gave out a deadly powerful scent.

"A little perk of being a ghost, you're basically immune to any smell." Casper points out to Dolly.

"Noted." Dolly simply says. Sally then took our from the pantry a small can as Dolly took notice of the frog creeping out from the can.

"A frog?" Dolly asks.

"Yes, Frog's Breath will overpower any Oder." Sally says as the frog simply ribbit. Soon, Sally plucked her nose and aimed the frog at the cauldron, suddenly the frog then gave out a powerful croak spraying out some powerful fumes into the cauldron making her gag and cough.

"Geeeeez, you don't have to be a ghost to smell THAT." Dolly says covering her nose...even she and Casper can smell the fumes.

"BITTER!" Sally says beginning to twirl around, coughing and wheezing. "C-Casper, did you get the Worm's Wart?" Sally asks the friendly ghost as he gave her the box of Worm's Wart.

" _SALLY! THAT SOUP READY YET?_ " Finklestien called out from above. Still overpowering the room, Sally poured the Worm's Wart into the cauldron...soon even Casper and Dolly can feel the powerful frog's scent dying down.

"Ah, COMING!" Sally called down as she then took out a bowl and poured a bit of the soup with a ladle and began making her way upstairs.

"When you hear a clank from the floor, get the slotted spoon, alright?" Sally whispered to Casper.

"You can count on me." Casper saluted as Sally made her way upstairs.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

"LUNCH!" Sally calls out as she entered the lab with the soup as the doctor was simply conducting his usual research. He closed his open bolted forehead and pulled up his scope and turned to Sally, excitedly.

"Ah, what's that?" The doctor asks as Sally puts the plate before him. He then sniffs it and looked in excitement. "Worm's Wart!" he began taking the soup before stopping completely and then smelled it once again. "And...Frog's Breath?" Finklestien says glaring at Sally suspiciously.

"Well, what's wrong? I thought you liked Frog's Breath..." Sally protested.

"Nothing's more suspicious than Frog's Breath! Until _YOU_ taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful." Finklestien retorts as he pushed his soup away like a stubborn child.

"Uh, I'm not hungr-oops! heh!" Sally says nervously as she knocked the wooden spoon down, making a large clanking sound...a sound that even Dolly and Casper can hear from above. The Doctor meanwhile only glared at her.

"You want me to starve..." the Doctor simply says as Sally lowered down and pushed aside the wooden spoon. Soon Casper phased from the floor, and retrieved for Sally a wooden spoon with holes in it as the Doctor was simply scolding her.

"An old man like me, who hardly has strength as it is, ME, to whom you owe your very LIFE!" Finklestien scolds as the switcheroo of spoons were made as she then rose up and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally chuckles as she grabbed a spoonful of soup...only she didn't and the soup simply phased through the wooden spoon with holes. In this case, she pretended to grab soup and tasted it.

"Mmmmmm-mmmm see? Scrumptious!" Sally mused pretending to drink the sleeping soup. At this point, Finklestien was convinced...convinced enough to not take a spoonful of soup, but instead grab the bowl and scarf it all down. Sally smiled and looked down to the ground as Casper winked. The plan works.

* * *

 _Back in the Town Square_

Things aren't going very well in the Town Square. The Mayor, the Toon Squad, and just about everyone is basically sitting or laying down in exhaustion...it's clear their search for Jack was in vain...nowhere to be seen.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" the Mayor asks.

"I did it, this morning..." Tux says as he gave out a yawn.

"Gawrsh...and still no sign of Sora and the Warners..." Goofy says in now complete concern for his comrades. "I sure hope they're OK..." Goofy sighed.

"Sora's a big boy, Goof. I'm sure he'll be fine. So will the Warners and Jack...I'm sure they'll be alright." Golly assured waving his ghostly arm tiredly.

"Awww but where could they be? Who just ups and walk out and disappear out of nowhere, just like that?" Donald asks tiredly giving out a yawn.

"Them, apparently." Golly sighed...suddenly a sound was heard...not familiar to the Toon Squad, but familiar to a few of the citizens. The witches were the first to catch on to the noise.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. asks rising up from the ground.

"Hear that...?" The tall witch asks her sister.

"What..." The small witch says as the Tall witch shushes her and places her hat in her ear to listen to it more...it was a dog sound...it was DEFINITELY familiar to the Townspeople. Soon the Mayor's face spun from sad to happiness.

"Zero!" One of the vampires called out.

"Zero?" Donald asks.

"Why it's Jack's trusted pet! And he never leaves Jack's side...why, why that means..." The Mayor says happily as everyone turned to the main gates, soon to everyone and I mean EVERYONE'S surprise, arriving the Town Square in a snowmobile, is Jack, Sora, and the Warners happily coming through the Town Square...with a large sack behind them no less.

"JACK'S BACK!" The Corpse child screamed out as not only him, but many other children monsters and Mime Jr. came running to Jack as he, Sora, and the Warners paraded through the Town Square on the snowmobile. Soon Jack then stopped at the Mayor's cart as Sora and the Warners hopped off the mobile as they approached the remaining of the Toon Squad.

"Where _HAVE_ you been?" the Mayor asks the Pumpkin King at home.

"And where have _YOU_ been?" Donald says coming up to Sora and the Warners, but was stopped by Jack.

"Call a town meeting, and I'll tell EVERYONE all about it!" Jack says to the Mayor as his head spun to his sad face in concern.

"When?" the Mayor asks.

"IMMEDIATELY!" Jack replied back.

* * *

 _Finklestien Manor_

 _DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG!_

" **Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting, tonight! Town meeting, Town meeting, tonight!** " The Mayor announced.

To which it was so, the Mayor began riding in his truck as the Town bell rang loud as ever. A town meeting was announced, and the Mayor then spreads the word to every inch of Halloween Town...including the steel facility of Dr. Finklestien...to which Dolly, Sally, and Casper then took notice of the Doctor completely knocked out like a light...it was obvious of the results of the soup. Sally then motioned Casper and Golly to follow her...they then make their escape.

* * *

 _Later that night in Halloween Town Hall_

The Town Meeting, taking place in the Town Hall just in the center of Halloween Town Square. No doubt it was going to be a packed meeting, because almost everyone in town was going to be there...excluding one sleepy Dr. Finklestien. Looking for a seat, Sally and Casper...to which quickly went out of the way, almost being ran over by a runaway clown taking speed in his unicycle. Sally then turned to the hanging tree taking a seat in the back row.

"Excuse me, mind if I...well sit on top of your branches?" Sally asks the tree.

"Not at all, Sally. Go right ahead up, and mind the men." The Hanging Tree says politely as Sally smiled and climbed up the tree and sat on his branches...of course minding the Hanged me as Casper simply floated next to her friend. Dolly on the other hand floated to the Toon Squad who were sitting in the front row.

"Pardon me." A certain dark voice says moving towards Sally, sitting next to her as she looked in confusion at the three people next to her and the Hanging Tree.

Meanwhile...sitting next to her were three certain people...One evil another evil and one...adorable to say the least. More or less, the first person floating next to Sally was of course a familiar figure from Olympus...the ghost knight, Spooky: a knight trapped long ago in a tree...some say the power of his imprisonment was what was growing on the trees: ancient golden fruits...those being the power binding the ghost to the tree. But after his world's destruction, without the security of the golden fruits, Spooky now roams the worlds free, as a loyal servant to the being next to him.

Lord Betrayus: the ruler of all ghosts and king of the firey pits that is the Netherworld. His goal in life is to steal from his brother, President Spheros, leader of his home world, the repository that holds his and countless soul's body. With his body, he can rule as general once more and command a great ghost army. Now with the destruction of his world, his plan still stays in tact, this time the influence of Maleficent and her goals, he hopes that within this...hearts of all worlds, he could find untold wisdom...perhaps within could be a way to retrieve his body.

And finally next to him was Overlord Glee...a tiny and utterly adorable creature from far off space. He in fact rules over an entire species of cute and adorable creatures better known as Gigglepies. As adorable these creatures are, they have greater goals to take world by world selling their Gigglepie merchandise and eventually drain all the world's resources, soon hypnotizing their prey and enslave them at the mercy of their cuteness. Should they suck all the world's resources dry, they use the Heartless to plunge the world into darkness and move on to the next one...that...is his goal in THIS world.

"Bah, just what are we doing here, Spooky?" Betrayus groans.

"Shhh, be silent, my king. Whatever this buffoon of a Pumpkin King may sputter in this Meeting, may prove useful to our mission." Spooky says to both the ghost and the Gigglepie as they looked at him bored.

"I want ice cream." Glee complained as Spooky sighed.

"Despite your mastermind brain, you still keep intact the will of a child. Such a pitiful alien race." Spooky grumbled to himself.

"I heard that." Glee says to the ghost.

"Intended." Spooky retorted as Glee sticks his tongue out to Spooky like a brat as he sat down. Sally only looked at the trio in confusion...and a bit of uneasiness...these figures...they're not from town yes, but maybe there's more to their arrival.

Meanwhile at the front row, Dolly then meets up with her friends.

"So uh...what do you think this is all about?" Dolly asks Sora and the Warners...knowing they were absent of this whole thing.

"Jack said it's a surprise. Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will be impressed. It has to do with one of my FAVORITE holidays!" Sora says to the group as Donald looked at him in confusion.

"Holidays?" What does THAT have to do wi-"

"LISTEN EVERYONE!" Jack yelled out, stopping Donald as he entered the room, taking the stage. Everyone was now at attention. "I want to tell you about...Christmas Town." Jack says as the lights dimmed. Soon the Mayor then flashed a spotlight on him...and he began to sing.

 _ **Jack:** There were objects so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain_

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
_

 _But you must believe, when I tell you this  
_ _It's as real as my skull, and it DOES exist!_

"Here! Let me show you." Jack says as the curtain started to rise up. Soon the townspeople looked in awe at the sight, on the stage was a dead tree, decorated in a colorful display of Christmas lights and presents down below...it was clear that everyone was amazed.

"A dead tree with Christmas lights? That's what all the hubbub is around here?" Golly asks.

"Shhhh." Donald says shushing the ghost gopher.

"Hmmm...Interesting..." Glee says as Jack first picked up a bright box with a red bow and white and red striped Christmas paper and the crowd turned their attention to Jack.

 _This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box_

 _ **Harlequin Demon:** A box?_

Questions started arising already.

 _ **Demon:** Is it steel?_

 ** _Werewolf:_** _Are there locks?_

 ** _Harlequin Demon:_** _Is it filled with a pox?_

 ** _Donald:_** _A pox?_

 ** _Demon:_** _How delightful, a pox!_

"If you please." Jack simply says as he continued showing off the Christmas present as Donald looked at the skeleton bored, and rolled his eyes. Jack simply shook his head and chuckled as he continued the song.

 _ **Jack:** Just a box with bright-colored paper  
And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

Soon the two witches zoomed up to the stage with their broomsticks and looked at the present closer in intrigue.

 _ **Small Witch:** A bow?_

 ** _Tall Witch:_** _But why?_

 ** _Small Witch:_** _How ugly!_

 ** _Witches:_** _What's in it? What's in it?_

 ** _Sora:_** _That's the point of the thing, not to know!_

Soon as Jack shook his head in agreement with Sora, the box was then snatched by what appears to be a gloved contraption and it was taken by the Clown with a Tear Away Face as he and the Monster Under the Stairs looked at the box in intrigue.

 _ **Clown:** It's a bat!_

 ** _Creature Under the Stairs:_** _Will it bend?_

 ** _Clown:_** _It's a rat!_

 ** _Creature Under the Stairs:_** _Will it break?_

 ** _Undersea Gal:_** _Perhaps it's the head that I've found in the lake_

Soon Jack walked up to them and snatched back the present and shook his head no and walked back on stage and place the present back on the table,

 ** _Jack:_** _Listen, now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas Land_

"Now pay attention..." Jack says as he then turned to the stool with a lone stocking stocked on top of it. He simply grabbed the stocking and placed it on the wall as an example as the song continued.

 _We pick up an oversized sock  
And hang it, like this, on the wall_

Soon Mr. Hyde came up to Jack asking the questions along with the medium Hyde, and the tiny Hyde.

 _ **Mr. Hyde:** Oh yes, does it still have a foot?_

 ** _Mr. Hyde(Medium):_** _Let me see, let me look!_

 ** _Mr. Hyde(Small):_** _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

"I uh...think you should let him explain." Goofy piped up as Jack shook his head in agreement.

 _ **Jack:** There's no foot inside, but there's candy  
Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

Soon the kids in the back row, and even Betrayus was intrigued by the thought of 'small toys' in Halloween Town.

 ** _Kids:_** _Small toys?_

 ** _Mummy:_** _Does it bite?_

 ** _Winged Demon:_** _Does it snap?_

 ** _Corpse Kid:_** _Or explode in a sack?_

 ** _Overlord Glee:_** _Perhaps they just spring out-_

 ** _Betrayus:_** _And SCARE girls and boys!_

Even the Mayor up above the hall balcony was truly excited for what's to come about Christmas.

 _ **Mayor:** What a SPLENDID idea, This 'Christmas' sounds fun!  
I fully endorse it, let's TRY it at once!_

On the word 'TRY' the Mayor squealed out and regained himself quickly, before almost falling off from the balcony, slamming into the spotlight as it went around almost blinding everyone as Jack tried to calm everyone down.

 _ **Jack:** Everyone, please! Now, not so fast!  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

Soon everyone talked amongst each other at that remark...they all seemed baffled by what he means, what could have a greater meaning? What was it they weren't grasping, everyone kept thinking about. Most of the Toon Squad only rolled their eyes at this chaotic display.

"Gawrsh, what do ya think he means?" Goofy asks.

"This whole thing is madness nonetheless." Jiminy says as the tiny vampire bat perked on Sora's shoulder. Jack then gave out a sigh.

"Well, I may as well give them what they want." Jack says as he began emphasizing his final and most prudent and interesting point to the townspeople...the big man himself.

 _And the best I must confess  
I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas Land_

 _Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice  
At least, that's what I've come to understand_

Emphasizing his point, he would have to creep around the Town Hall and approach the townspeople personally...even touching the Melting man...a part of him melted that day. He then approached the Behemoth and continued.

 _And I've also heard it told  
That he's something to behold  
Like a lobster HUGE and red!_

 _When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks, with his BIG GREAT ARMS  
That is so I've heard it said_

Soon Sally and Casper looked at each other in concern, and the villainous three looked in interest, as Jack...suddenly leaped up high and jumped back on the stage...

 _And on a dark cold night, under a full moonlight,  
He FLIES into a fog, like a vulture in the sky,_

And brought it on home...glaring at the crowd fearfully, as the spotlight began to grow scalding red.

 _Aaaand they call him Sandy Clawwwwwwwwwwwwwssss...heheheeeeee..._

That just about sold it for everyone...except the Toon Squad. They all applauded the Pumpkin King, the crowd loved it.

"Hmmmmmm..." Spooky muses as Betrayus and Glee looked at the ghost knight pondering.

"Got a plan?" Glee asks.

"Yes...and it might involve the both of you...let's just say, I feel we should ALSO give this Mr. 'Sandy Claws' a visit. If what this bonehead says is true...this could prove teeming this world of Heartless to be much more...easier." Spooky says to his comrades as applause were clouding out his plans from everyone.

Meanwhile with as the curtain began to close the clapping began to die down, and many of the people in town began to leave in amusement...all except the Toon Squad...especially not Sora.

"Sora? What's a matter?" Goofy asks.

"They just don't get it..." Sora says in disappointment.

"Get what?" Donald asks as Sora sighed and began to sing...unbeknownst to him a certain skeleton is feeling the same way about this.

 _ **Sora:** Well at least they're excited...but they don't understand..._

In the backstage Jack mourns the same as Sora.

 _ **Jack:** That special kind of feeling...in Christmas Land..._

He then takes notice of the snowglobe before him and shook it, placing it back in the table as the snowglobe sprinkled down snowflakes down upon the snowman...and gave out a sigh, the same as Sora.

 _ **Jack & Sora: **_Oh well...

* * *

 **And that's that for the Halloween Town Arc. Apologies again for the long wait, but I give you this, my longest chapter no doubt. Now...about the design ideas of everyone's Halloween Town attire: Most of them I had some inspiration of thinking up by most of the Halloween Town Heartless. Golly & Dolly's form were HEAVILY inspired by the Search Ghost Heartless, and Dot's was heavily inspired by the Wizard. I just winged it when I was thinking about the designs for Tux, Wakko, and Yakko. And apologies I couldn't include Genie, Pikachu, and Crocco in this arc...but I will definitely include your favorite Genie in the next one...so until next time!**


	24. Halloween Town II: Jack's Obsession

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World** **: Halloween Town**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter_** ** _  
Jack's Obsession_** _ **(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Jack & The Citizens of Halloween Town**_

 ** _Kidnap the Sandy Claws_** ** _(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Lock, Shock, & Barrel_**

 ** _Making Christmas(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Jack & The Citizens of Halloween Town_**

 _ **Oogie Boogie Song**_ ** _(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Oogie Boogie, Santa Claus, Tux, Mime Jr, & Heartless Chorus_**

 ** _Sally's Song(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Sally_**

That night, as the crescent moon shines bright, and the Town Meeting as invigorating as it was, came to a close, our mutual Pumpkin King friend was simply reading amongst himself in his room as the fireplace was shining brightly in the small room, completely piled up with Christmas books, Christmas decorations...Christmas pretty much everything. Jack was simply looking through many of the Christmas books in intrigue...but even he is having difficulty grasping the very thought of Christmas.

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing..." Jack says to himself as he looked at all the decorations all around his room as well as his trusted pet Zero snoozing with a candy cane in his mouth. He then thought up with something...and the reached from his pile a completely black book... _The Scientific Method._

* * *

 _The Next Day in Finklestien's Lab_

The next day we cut back to Dr. Finklestien's Castle, and to the Doctor himself glaring placing an ice pack on his head, and looked sternly at Sally who was chained to a iron ball. Sally looked back and simply smiled warmly...but it's clear the Doctor wasn't having it...not today.

"You've poisoned me for the LAST time, you wretched girl." The Doctor says sternly before closing and barricading the steel door behind him, giving out an echoing slam...a slam loud enough to make the Doctor groan in agony.

 _DING-DONG_ That was the doorbell.

"Ohhhhhh, my head..." Finklestien groans as he then wheeled himself to the edge of the ramp looking towards the doorbell. "THE DOOR IS OPENED." Finklestien called out as the door opened up revealing the Pumpkin King himself carrying some sort of briefcase.

"Hello?" Jack called out walking in.

"Jack Skellington! Up here, my boy!" Finklestien called out from above.

"Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment!" Jack requested the Doctor as he made his way up the ramp.

"Is that so? Whatever for?" The Doctor asks as he wheeled his mechanical chair as Jack approaches the Doctor.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Jack says to the Doctor as the two finally met with each other.

"How perfectly marvelous! Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" The Doctor says to the Pumpkin King as Jack rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I know." Jack says to him.

"Well then, come on into the lab, and we'll get you all fixed up." Finklestien assured as he wheeled himself to the top floor, to the Laboratory as Jack followed...unbeknownst to him, Sally listened in on the whole thing.

"Hmmm...experiments?" Sally asks herself in intrigue.

* * *

 _At Jack's House_

Meanwhile back in Jack's House, we cut to the Toon Squad keeping an eye out on Zero as requested by Jack...the Warners were intently watching Zero as the Toon Squad only looked at them in confusion. Mostly Sora, Donald, and Goofy were slumped down on the couch in boredom, Golly was simply playing cards with Tux and Mime Jr, and Dolly was also only looking at the pet...normally. Soon Sora began to hear a door open from down below. Sounds like the owner has returned.

"Everyone, I'm home!" Jack called out seeing quite the uneventful display. It's clear that Zero hasn't been such a handful with them...or at least what he should be as he looked to see the Warners staring at the ghost dog intently.

"Dare I ask?" Jack asks.

"It's the Warners, Jack. It's best you just don't ask at all." Golly says bored.

"What's it look like? We're watching him." Yakko says to him.

"I appreciate you're watching over him...but isn't staring him like a zombie, a bit excessive?" Jack asks

"NAH!" The Warners said in unison. Jack only sighed as he placed down the now completely filled suitcase. The Toon Squad looked in intrigue as he opened the suitcase revealing some science lab equipment as he took it all out from the case.

"Uh...Jack? It's only Christmas...don't you think researching it is a bit too much?" Wakko asks.

"Nonsense. I'm sure there's a logical way to explain this Christmas thing...it wouldn't hurt to take the scientific approach, now would it?" Jack says to Wakko.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh... whatever floats your boat, Jacky boy." Yakko says casually as the Toon Squad watched the experiments progress.

His first experiment conduction was solely on the mistletoe. He plucked from it one of the berries decorated from on it with some pinchers and placed it on a tiny glass trey and placed it on the microscope. Carefully...carefully he inspected it a little closer and then...The berry was then CRUSHED, completely surprising Jack as the broken glass trey slid off the microscope.

"Hmmm..." Jack mused as he went towards the Toon Squad, and Zero picking from his bed a lone candy cane using another set of tongs...before tasting the sweetness of it. He then conducted some electricity from the power box making the beaker in front of him start to bubble and bubble. Soon Jack placed the candy cane inside the Bunsen for a small second...then took it out only...for the candy cane to lose its stripes and turned into nothing more into a limp noodle.

"This...doesn't seem right...he's going at it the wrong way." Jiminy whispers to Sora.

"I know it doesn't seem quite right, but cut him some slack, Jiminy. This is his first time seeing something that isn't Halloween...y'know...a new experience." Sora says to the tiny vampire bat. "New experience...kinda like what I had after leaving the islands." Sora says to himself.

Jack then decided to go simple and went straight to his desk with a paper and scissors taking a book with a snowflake on the cover. It's clear Jack is attempting to form a paper snowflake. He followed the instructions of the book, and immediately let his hands do the work as he was folding it and was cutting the paper tips. He unfolded his masterpiece to find...a...paper spider web instead of a snowflake.

"Ok, how does THAT even make sense?" Golly says as Sora shrugged.

Jack was in full swing with these experiments. He simply but a lone teddy bear from the ground and placed it on a miniature lab bench, then rolled out a mat of tools, taking out the scalpel. He then walked to the bear and simply dissected it revealing the teddy bear's cotton. He then grabbed some tongs and grabbed a piece of cotton inspecting it...more intently.

"Hmmmm..." Jack says looking at the cotton intently with a magnifying glass.

"Jack...it's just cotton. I don't think there's anything in there." Sora simply says.

"Hmm...unfortunately, it looks like you're right." Jack sighed placing the cotton to the garbage. He then walked to the dead Christmas tree, and before Zero's eyes, he took a lone Christmas ornament hanging on it. He then placed it on his bony palm and smashed it, sprinkling the dust within the bubbling Bunsen...soon taking everyone by surprise, the Bunsen began to glow brightly, a bright fluorescent green began shining the room.

"Ooooooooooooh~" the Warners mused in unison.

"Gawrsh." Goofy says looking in interest. Jack however...just wasn't understanding.

"Interesting reaction...but WHAT does it mean?" Jack says frustrated.

"He really doesn't get it..." Sora says turning to Jiminy in concern.

* * *

 _At Finklestien's Lab_

Meanwhile at Finklestien household, we cut to the chamber of which Sally is placed. As always her dear friend Casper is keeping her company as she is trapped and confined. It seems she was pouring some sort of...liquid within a green vial. After looking to hope no one hears, she sprinkles in one final essence into the bottle and the sealed it with the cork and placed it in a gift basket. She then opened the large window before her and gently lowered the gift basket down the steps of the Laboratory.

"Oooooooh~" Casper says looking at the window. Sally looked up and immediately noticed just what her friend was looking at. Jack's house...specifically Jack's room shining a bright green fluorescent light bright enough for all the town to see.

"Hmm...I wonder what Jack's doing up there..." Casper asks.

"I'm going to find out." Sally says smiling determinedly.

"How? You can't really sneak by D-SALLY!" Casper says surprisingly as he surprisingly saw Sally completely leap out of the window...just like that! And then landed to the ground with a soft thud. Both Casper and the nearby street performers winced.

"Sally...are you alright?" Casper whispered from down below. Soon he noticed the rag doll opened her eyes, smiling, to which the friendly ghost sighed in relief. Sally then rose back up taking notice of most of her limbs fell apart from the fall, she took out from her hair a needle, and from her pocket some thread. To which she then sewed herself back together again. Simple as that.

"C'mon." Sally whispered to Casper up high as she grabbed the gift basket and sneaked out away from the Castle grounds, with Casper flying back to her side as the band simply played their music.

Meanwhile...back IN the lab...

"You can come out now, if you promise to behave..." Finklestien says opening the door of Sally's chamber...unbeknownst to him that Sally already escaped.

"Sally? Sally?" Finklestien calls out...unfortunately for him...no response. It was clear to him what has happened.

"OOOOOOOOH! **GONE AGAIN!** " Finklestien yelled out in frustrastion...so much frustration enough to slam the lamp he was holding to light the darkness of the room down to the ground.

* * *

 _Back at Jack's House_

The experiments were STILL continuing...hours and hours, the entire day...and still to Jack's dismay there STILL wasn't any clear answer to what actually is Christmas. Even writing a completely detailed formula of the very elements of Christmas on the large chalkboard and he just wasn't able to solve it. It's clear that Jack was completely in a dead end in this. He then turned to Zero and his newfound friends...they except Dolly and Golly were fast asleep...

"Jack...look, I get that you're interested in Christmas and all, but I think you're thinking about this a bit too hard." Golly says as the two ghost gophers looked at the skeleton in concern.

"I know there's a logical answer to this Christmas thing...there has to be. I have to know, I just have to." Jack says determinedly. The gophers only looked at him helplessly. He's really going through with this.

"Hmm?" Jack says looking at the window. He sees something being hoisted up. Soon the two gophers saw and looked out side along with Jack. To his surprise it was Sally hoisting the gift basket...with Casper by her side.

"Who are those two?" Golly asks as Jack and Dolly waved at them.

"Sally and Casper. Sally is the Doctor's prized creation...and Casper, her companion. Let's just say...she's a close friend of mine." Jack explains to Golly as he took the blanked gift basket. He took of the blanket revealing a fishbone, and a mysterious green vial.

Jack took the vial, popped the cork and to his interest there appears to be a fume...the fume is pretty seeable and it formed into what appears to be a butterfly shape. It was a pretty...well pretty display. Jack smiled sweetly.

He then looked out the window with bottle at hand...to his disappointment both Sally and Casper vanished leaving only the rope. Unfortunately there was just not sight of her. A pity. He then took closed the window and returned to his research...but not before realizing one thing.

"Hmm? Where'd they go?" Jack asks taking notice of Golly and Dolly's disappearance. The skeleton simply shrugged it off and returned to his research.

* * *

 _Outside_

Unbeknownst to Jack or the gophers...Sally and Casper in fact didn't leave. They stayed behind, hiding behind the wall surrounding the house. Sally then sat down right in front of a small patch of growing...wilting flowers. Her instincts of course is telling her to pluck one of the flowers...and of course p-

"HI!" Dolly piped up surprising both Casper and Sally, completely. Regaining themselves, Casper and Sally took notice of the two gophers phasing through the walls.

"Hehe, sorry. You two gave me quite a fright." Sally says to the two.

"Well, shouldn't it be normal to you?" Golly asks as Sally chuckled bashfully.

"Goll, this is Sally and Casper. They're pretty cool people in this town." Dolly introduced.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Dolly's." Sally says shaking her hand to the other ghost gopher.

"Heh, at least you're the sane one in this town, anyway." Golly grumbled. Soon Sally started picking the flower that was just in her hand as the gophers looked at her in confusion.

"Some typical flowering picking over here, boys." Golly says as Sally only chuckled.

"You're friend is quite intriguing Dolly." Sally says to the female gopher.

"Intriguing isn't what I'd put into words." Dolly says rolling her eyes as Sally was endlessly picking the flowers.

"These flowers are much more special, than you realize. These are rare Forget-me-Not flowers, flowers that bloom in very random places around town, and can only bloom there once. They say once you pick the petals, you can see what comes in the future." Sally explains.

"So is this your way of trying to read Jack's future?" Casper asks.

"Yes. I just can't help myself, Christmas truly sounds lovely, I would love to see the beauty that will come..." Sally says. Soon she was immediately cut off. Soon the Forget-Me-Not suddenly bloomed and transformed into a miniature Christmas tree. It started spinning majestically and blissfully. Whatever premonition will come it could no doubt be good tidings for Jack's future...or, so the 4 thought.

The moment hope filled their eyes...the miniature tree suddenly combusted into flames, completely burning down the miniature tree, into nothing more then an ashen piece of wood. Sally and Casper looked in dismay...Dolly in a bit concern, and Golly confusion.

"The tree got burned down...is...that bad?" Golly asks.

"It's...it's much worse than I realize..." Sally says in shocked.

"I-if the premonition thing is true...then that means Jack's Christmas will end up in flames." Casper says in a serious tone.

"This is not good...not good at all." Sally says, her smile completely diminished, nothing more than mere sadness and concern in hers, and everyone's face.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Later, the sun finally began to rise up brightening the shadowed town. The skeletal rooster has crowed for the town to hear...morning has arisen from Halloween Town. And it seems that not only the two gophers, Sally, and Casper were concerned for Jack, but the whole town as well. A few townspeople has taken notice of Jack's isolation inside his tower. As the 4 were sleeping, the vampires arrived by his house looking up at it in concern.

 _ **Vampires:** Something's up with Jack  
Something's up with Jack_

 _Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

Quickly as the sun began covering the shadows, the vampires retreated. The sun was soon able to wake up Sally, and the three ghosts as Werewolf entered the scene as well.

 _ **Werewolf:** He's all alone up there  
Locked away inside_

Werewolf left the scene, and in his place the Corpse mother and child walked by his house expressing their thoughts as well.

 _ **Corpse Mother:** Never says a word_

 ** _Corpse Kid:_** _Hope he hasn't died_

 ** _Vampires, Werewolf, Corpse Mother, & Corpse Kid: _**_Something's up with Jack  
Something's up with Jack  
_

It was clear that the concern for their Pumpkin was at an all time high. Sally and the three ghosts looked at the house in concern only seeing Jack walking back and forth his house in perplex.

* * *

 _Inside_

It seems that so far the Toon Squad is still asleep along with Zero...the only person who's awake watching the madness is Jiminy who was simply flapping his wings, watching in concern at Jack as he was simply expressing his thoughts in song.

 _ **Jack:** Christmastime is buzzing in my skull  
Will it let me be? I cannot tell_

 _There's so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got it, and then at last_

 _Through my bony fingers, it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip  
_

Jack soon traipsed to a whole tower made up of Christmas cards. He simply picked one up...but the moment he placed it on the top and sat down, the whole tower tumbled apart. And in frustration he slid it all away. He then sat down and pondered only and spins the chair around looking at the entire knickknack of Christmas...anything, while rolling to the sleeping Squad.

 _Something here, I'm not quite getting  
Though I try I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past_

 _Here in an instant, gone in a flash  
What does it mean? what does it mean?_

Soon Jack stops at a shelf with glass jars, and inside them what appears to be a yoyo, a firetruck, and a gingerbread man. No doubt Christmas toys mostly from a stocking.

 _In these little bric-a-brac, a secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so, confound it all, I love it, though!_

 _Simple objects nothing more,  
But something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key_

 _Something's here, I cannot see,  
What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?_

In frustration he picked up a lone doll in curiosity and shook it in his bony hands...as if he was expecting it to answer, it does not.

 _What does it mean?_

There was not much to work with from the doll, so he dismissively threw it to the other side of the room, giving out a squeak, enough to wake up Zero. Jiminy was simply watching in confusion as he flapped to Jack's shoulder, as the Pumpkin King was simply thing.

"Jack..." Jiminy started, but Jack simply continued his song as he was picking up a lone Christmas book.

 _I read these Christmas books so many times  
I know the stories, and I know the rhymes_

 _I know the Christmas carols all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart!_

 _As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bony finger on_

Soon Jack took notice of Zero floating to Jack with a drawn portrait of the scary, ruthless, Pumpkin King, himself. Soon Jack grabbed it as Jiminy inspected it, seeing the Pumpkin King portrait...however, Jack now in realization now sees something else.

 _Or perhaps it's really not  
As deep as I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?_

"YES!" Jiminy pleaded as Jack continued.

 _Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me!_

"Right in front of you? But J-" Jiminy started to talk to, but it was clear a new image was set to life for Jack. Soon the Pumpkin King then climbed up on the ladder, and it rolled as he continued his song.

 _It's simple, really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere!_

 _Just because I cannot see it,  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

"Jack, I don't think you understand!" Jiminy pleaded as Jack was simply dancing with the dead Christmas tree. Jack wasn't listening to the tiny bat, instead he simply retorted it. He thinks it's much easy to understand now.

 _But Jiminy, this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems  
And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone!_

Soon Jack spun all the lights off of the dead tree, making it spin and throw off the ornaments. Many of them hit the floor to Zero's surprise, and a few of them crashed to Sora, who sprung awake the moment the ornament went in contact with his head.

"HUH!? WHA?!" Sora says in surprise, but he only sees Jiminy and Jack who was up on the ladder with the rope of Christmas lights...and then jumped off and slid down to the electric chair.

 _Not anyone in fact, but me! Why, I could make a Christmas tree  
And there's no reason I can find, I couldn't handle Christmastime!_

"Sora, now's a good time to stop him!" Jiminy says to Sora who groggily looked at Jack in concern. Soon enough, Donald, Goofy, and Mime Jr. soon woke up from their slumber waking up too see, both a mess, and a madman.

 _I bet I could IMPROVE it, too!  
And that's EXACTLY, WHAT I'LL DO!_

Soon Jack tied all the Christmas lights onto the electric chair, and pulled the lever. The conducted electricity then was enough to brighten up the lights...in fact, brighten them too much. Enough to completely pop them, but Jack didn't care...in fact, he was cackling in joy.

 _HEHEHEHEHE!_

Soon Jack ran to the window and slammed it open as many of the townspeople gathered around at that moment.

"EUREKA! This year...CHRISTMAS WILL BE **OUUUUUUUURS!** " Jack announced to the whole crowd. Needless to say the whole town cheered and clapped at the very decision...all except for Sally, Casper, Dolly, and Golly, who only looked up at Jack in concern. Soon even Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy looked at the Pumpkin King in concern as well.

"A...Halloween Town Christmas?" Sora says.

"Awww, that's a screwy idea." Donald retorts.

"Gawrsh, it DOES kinda sound like fun, though." Goofy assured in a positive tone.

"Mime, mime!" Mime Jr. peeped in agreement.

"I don't know, fellas...something in me's sayin' this...this is kinda wrong." Jiminy says in a disappointed tone.

* * *

 _Later that Day_

Soon enough, Jack's plan went into full swing. Everyone, saved for the Toon Squad were all in line to the Town Hall. Apparently since Jack is set on making Halloween HIS version of Christmas, everyone in town must contribute by forming many Christmas aspects like creating presents, or singing Christmas carols...but many of these ideas seem to make Christmas much...twisted than it's supposed to be.

" **Patience, everyone! Jack has a special job, for each of you!** " the Mayor announced. Meanwhile as a certain rag doll and ghost were waiting in line, Sally was simply in deep thought...about the premonition.

"Sally?" Casper asks.

"I have to tell him, Casper. Hopefully Jack hasn't gone too far into this strange holiday. Either way, we have to talk him out of this...before something happens to him." Sally says as her concern for Jack rises.

" **Doctor Finklestien, YOUR Christmas assignment is ready! Doctor Finklestien, to the front of the line!** " the Mayor announced making Sally snap back to attention. As a certain mechanical whir began coming closer, and closer, Sally and Casper hid behind the nearby dead well, with a cage just within it. Nearing, closer and closer, was of course the grumpy Doctor as he simply continued to roll to the Town Hall.

* * *

 _In the Town Hall_

"Baaaaaaa..." squealed a baby doll in the hands of one of the four vampire brothers, who have just been given their assignment to Jack as the Toon Squad only watched...most in concern, and most in boredom. The vampires looked at the toy in disgust.

"What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" The tallest vampire says inspecting the toy.

"Perhaps it could be improved?" Jack suggested.

"NO PROBLEM!" The vampires say in unison.

"I knew it!" Jack says in excitement as the four vampires left the scene, and in their place came the Doctor rolling his mechanical wheelchair over to Jack. The Pumpkin King of course noticed him in happiness.

"Doctor, thank you for coming. We need... some of these." Jack says taking out a green Christmas book showing the doctor a picture of Santa flying in the night sky with his reindeer. It seems the one thing Jack was pointing at was the reindeer. The doctor mused...then came to a conclusion.

"Hmmm...their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think.." Finklestien concluded.

"How horrible our Christmas will be!" The Mayor says happily.

"Noooo...how JOLLY." Jack corrected making the mayor's face flip to his more...sadden face.

"Oh...how JOLLY our Christmas will be..." the Mayor says with some lowered enthusiasm as Golly simply rolled his eyes.

"If it's any consolation, you were right the first time..." Golly grumbled as Dolly only looked in concern. Suddenly taking the Toon Squad and specifically the Mayor by surprise, our small top hat wearing friend was suddenly, rudely pelted by bones, baseball bats and other trash out of the blue.

"OUCH! H-HEY! Grrrrr..." The Mayor growled looking to see who pelted him. He then looked down and noticed three figures coming up to him, by surprise. "W-What are YOU doing here?" the Mayor asks.

Coming towards the Mayor were nothing more than three small children disguising their faces with masks. One child was male, dressed completely in red with a devil shaped tail flickering wearing a devil mask, The next child, female, she was completely dressed in purple and her head completely covered with a large and tall purple Witch's hat as she was wearing a green witch's mask, and finally the third child, also male, shortest of the bunch, was wearing nothing more than black clothing skeleton like clothing, wearing a completely white skeleton like mask.

"Jack sent for us!" The devil wearing child says to the Mayor.

"Specifically-" the witch girl continued.

"By name!" The skeleton costumed boy says.

"Lock!" the devil child introduced, taking his mask off revealing a completely pale white face with blue lips and sharp fangs, and red hair almost in the shape of horns.

"Shock!" the witch female introduces, revealing another pale white face with twisted strains of hair sticking out from her hat, and one large nose.

"Barrel!" the final...assumed to be youngest introduced revealing a third pale face with completely green hair, and a wide green-liped smile as he licked his orange and black lollipop.

"Psst...Jack, JACK, It's Boogie's Boys!" the Mayor says to the Pumpkin King as Dolly looked at the three suspiciously as Mime Jr, looked at her.

"Ah, Halloween's finest Trick-or-Treaters." Jack introduced as Finklestien left and they placed their masks back on. "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief..." Jack explained to them.

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack...hehehehe" Shock says twistedly as the three suddenly cackled like the children they are.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it, Not. a. soul. Now..." Jack says leaning them closer whispering to them this 'top secret' plan of his. The Toon Squad, specifically Mime Jr, was curious to know just what it is the plan was. Even the Mayor tried to listen in with his megaphone. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything with it...he believes something got caught in it. He went inside and plucked whatever's clouding his hearing a-

"OUCH!" The Mayor winced seeing that it was his own Spider tie biting his finger. Grumbling, he placed it back his suit where it belongs. As he did, he took notice that the conversation between the four were over...until,

"And one more thing..." Jack says pulling Lock back by the tail.

"Leave that no-account Oogie Boogie... **OUT OF THIS!** " Jack demanded.

"Whatever you say, Jack..." Barrel says in agreement.

"Of course, Jack..." Shock says in agreement.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack..." Lock says in agreement. Therefore...it was an agreement. However...it seems they've done something no one had caught on to yet...no one except Mime Jr, they had their fingers crossed. And usually when fingers are crossed...they go back on their word. Mime Jr looked at the three tricksters in suspicion as they ran off out of the Town Hall.

"Mime...Mime..." Mime Jr says in suspicion. Soon taking the Toon Squad by surprise, the Pokémon bursts off out of the Town Hall following the three.

"The heck? Where's HE going?" Donald asks.

"Probably worried about those three. Don't worry, I'll get him." Tux says as he ran off searching for the Pokémon.

* * *

 _Halloween Town Outskirts_

Unbeknownst to the town, there seems to be a landscape just outside of the town itself...and that, that is where the three little tricksters: Lock, Shock, & Barrel were dashing off to as everyone prepared their Christmas activities. Unbeknownst to the three, they were being followed. Soon the three stopped at a very twisted tree house just at the distance.

"Gotcha!" Tux says capturing Mime Jr, picking him up.

"MIME, MIMIMIME!" Mime Jr whispered sternly.

"Aw, c'mon you're over exaggerating, there's nothing wrong with those three. What harm could three little brats do?" Tux asks Soon the three tricksters all had talked amongst themselves on their objection...

 _ **Lock, Shock, & Barrel: **__Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?_

Tux simply stopped at that moment when he heard what he thought he heard...Kidnapping Santa was their objection?

 _ **Lock:** I wanna do it!_

 ** _Barrel:_** _Let's draw straws!_

 ** _Shock:_** _Jack says we should work together_

 ** _Barrel:_** _Three of a kind!_

 ** _Lock:_** _Bird of a feather!_

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_Now and forever!_

Soon the three slammed the cage door closed and pulled the latch as the cage was now being hoisted up as they were singing jauntily. Unbeknownst to them, taken by curiosity, Tux ran as quick as he could and grabbed on to the bottom of the cage as he and Mime Jr were being hoisted up to the treehouse.

 _La la la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la la, la la la la la!_

Soon the Three were being hoisted up high as the trapdoor opens, revealing a small dark room with many kids stuff and all. Soon Barrel slams the door opened and the three went out the cage, unbeknownst to them seeing Mime Jr and Tux poking out from the balcony looking at the small room. What really caught the two's sight, was the hole just at the other side of the wall...there's darkness fuming from within that hole. A dark creature lurks from within.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then, turn off all the lights!_

Soon both Barrel and Shock hid behind the couch after Barrel placed his black and orange lollipop behind a small cage as Shock began to sing.

 _ **Shock:** First we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap, then wait  
_

Soon a lone cockroach began creeping through the room...soon seeing the delectable lollipop, the poor cockroach crept towards it and being a witness to the trap, Shock jumps up and slammed the cage closed, trapping the roach.

 _When he comes in sniffing, we will  
SNAP the trap and closed the bait! _

Soon Lock then formed a brew to which it was easily starting to bubble. Soon Lock was passed the cockroach and to the roach's dismay he was placed inside the bubbling cauldron.

 _ **Lock:** WAIT! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red lobster man,_

 _Let's pop him in a boiling pot,  
And when he's done, we'll BUTTER HIM UP!_

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box  
Bury him for 90 years, then see if he talks!_

After the roach was completely baked, Shock grabbed the cage and walked towards the hole before them. Something to which Lock, and Barrel were bowing to as Shock turned to them. Shock simply threw the cage down the hole, and Tux and Mime Jr simply looked down hearing clanking sliding down the strange tunnel.

 _ **Shock:** Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man,_

 _ **Lock & Shock: **Can take the whole thing over, then_

 ** _Lock & Barrel: _**_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_That he will cook him rare! WHEE!_

Soon, the cage fell down into a podium...into some sort of strange chamber most likely hidden down below the tree house. Even Tux and Mime Jr can hear sounds of horrid and rather scary echoes from down below...the sound of a hungry, and mischievous sounding beast taking his meal. The poor bug regained himself, and soon...unbeknownst to everyone, the roach felt wind sucking him up...until...eventually it was indeed being sucked up. Where? No one knows.

Up above back in the treehouse, Lock was consulting with his mates more ways to either kidnap Santa, or torture or destroy him.

 _ **Lock:** I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door, and then,_

 _Knock three times and when he answers...  
Sandy Claws will be NO MORE!_

By consulting his mates, he was also carrying Barrel to a catapult, and shot him to the next room. However as he was saying his plans, Shock wasn't so happy with such an idea, as Barrel entered the room with a pot on his head.

 _ **Shock:** You're so stupid, think now!  
If we blow him up to smithereens_

 _We may lose some pieces_

 ** _Lock & Shock: _**_And then Jack will beat us black and green!_

Teaming up, Lock and Shock, hoisted Barrel up as they were marching, singing their mischievous song, stopping at a bathtub throwing Barrel in with a _SPLASH_.

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean, then see if he is sad!_

Meanwhile, completely scaring Tux, and Mime Jr, a low growl was heard from the tunnel, and soon the cage shot out...with the roach out of it, and the cage half destroyed.

 _ **Lock & Shock: **Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Oogie list,_  
 _I'd get out of town~_

Soon Lock and Shock entered the bathtub, with a CLANK...seeing that the water was drained by Barrel. Before any of them would see as they progressed through to the other room...via...

 _ **Barrel:** He'll be so pleased by our success_

"Walking...bathtub?" Tux asked in confusion as he and Mime Jr sneakily entered the room hiding behind the couch, and then hid behind the door as the three were completely in the second room...most likely the armory.

 _That he'll reward us too, I bet!_

 ** _Lock & Barrel: _**_Perhaps he'll make his special brew,_

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_Of snake and spider st_ _ew!_

"Eww..." Tux winced whist in stealth.

 _We're his little henchmen, and we take our jobs with pride  
We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side_

As Shock jumped off the bathtub she opened the curtains revealing an array of axes as she grabbed the axes in disapproval.

 _ **Shock:** I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb._

 ** _Barrel:_** _I'm not the dumb one..._

 ** _Lock:_** _You're no fun._

"SHUT UP!" Shock retorted.

"MAKE ME!" Lock retorted...suddenly something...and idea pulled up in her head, she then retrieved from the shelves a mysterious wooden box for the boys to see.

 _ **Shock:** I've got something listen, now, this one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door, upon they'll be a note to read_

 _Now, in the box we'll wait and hide, until his curiosity_

 ** _Lock, Shock, & Barrel: _**_Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him 1, 2, 3!_

Opening the box, in the shadows come three blood red eyes within. Soon leaping up were of course scorpions that soon nested on top of Barrel's green haired head. These three were mischievous and torturous children.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
LOCK him up for 90 years, see what makes him tick_

At this point, it was time to stock up. From fireworks, to bear traps to sacks, to bear traps and all sorts of torturous tools, the Boogie Boys loaded everything up into the bathtub before them as it was parading through the door in front of them.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_

Unbeknownst to Tux and Mime Jr, Shock caught the two peeking at the edge of her eyes...as she and the other boys hopped on the bathtub, she snapped her fingers before the bathtub took off. Soon door before them forming a drawbridge, as the bathtub climbed down the wood of the treehouse, leaving the treehouse as the three were now making their destinations to the Hinterlands.

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see,  
Lock him in a cage and then,  
Throw away the ke-eeeeeeeeeeeeey!_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_

Soon they were all out of distance...leaving nothing more than sheer cackling echoing throughout the woods. When the coast was clear, Mime Jr and Tux left their hiding spot and looked at the drawbridge opened door before them.

"So uh, I can see these three have quite the scaaaaary plan don't they? oooooooooooh" Tux says moaning like some sort of ghost as Mime Jr looked at him unamused.

"Ahem...well uh, we better tell Sora and the gang what's up. This is a pretty sick plan, even at Jack's standards." Tux says.

"Mime, mime!" Mime Jr says in agreement. Soon they ran off to the drawbridge, but the moment they reached the second room...

"GAH! W-WHAT THE!" Tux called out, soon Mime Jr, noticed something took a grab of the mad scientist dressed penguin...it was a metal claw. Before Mime Jr could even react, a leather hand completely clutched the Pokémon. It was a Heartless raking the two hostage. A machine looking Heartless that has a jar for a head, floating inside a completely green liquid in the jar were three small heads, a green head, an orange head, and a completely pale white head.

"Uh...I guess that's a no?" Tux says seeing as both he and Mime Jr were in the Heartless' grasp...soon to their terror, they heard a voice...a very sinister voice coming from the very hole before them.

" _Sandy Claws...huh? Huhhuhhahahahahahahahahahhaha!"_ the figure cackled, making the two shiver at the voice.

"Gulp..." Tux says in fear.

* * *

 _Back at the Town Hall_

"It goes something like this." Jack says giving the assignment to the three undead corpse band. Soon the Toon Squad only looked in boredom as Jack simply took some sleighbells and played jingle bells on them. _Ding-ding-ding, ding-ding-ding, ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!_

"How about it? Think you can manage?" Jack asks the players.

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a-" the head inside the lute player's lute cued them, and on cue they repeated the jingle bell notes ...except at a dirge, a bit more...warped than what Sora had in mind. Despite that, Jack was pleased.

" **NEXT!** " The Mayor announced soon Dolly and Golly took notice of Sally and Casper just next in line.

"Fantastic!" Jack exclaimed in happiness. "Now, why don't you all practice on that, And we'll be in great shape!" Jack says as the band members began leaving the stage. Soon Sally then approached the Pumpkin King with a concerned look.

"Sally, I need your help more than anyone's" Jack says happily.

"You certainly do, Jack, I had the most terrible vision." Sally says forlorn.

"That's splendid." Jack says, not understanding the severity of the situation.

"NO! It was about your Christmas. There was smoke, and fire!" Sally says in urgency as the Toon Squad, excluding Dolly and Golly began to grow concern. Jack however simply dismissed it like it was nothing.

"That's not MY Christmas. My Christmas is filled with laughter, and joy, and this!" Jack says showing Sally his sketched portrait of himself, however there's a second page stapled in front of it. Jack flipped it revealing the drawing of himself, instead smiling joyfully on the frozen snow of Spiral Hill, carrying a present dressed as Santa Clause himself.

"My Sandy Claws outfit, I want you to make it." Jack says to her.

"Jack, please listen to me, it's going to be a disaster!" Sally pleaded.

"How could it be? Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the TRIM is white." Jack says pointing at the fluffy white trim of the suit as Sally and the Toon Squad only looked at him in concern.

"It's a mistake, Jack..." Sally retorted.

"Now, don't be modest. Who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?" Jack says handing the portrait to the sadden rag doll.

" **NEXT!** " The Mayor announced.

"I have EVERY confidence in you." Jack says as the next person, the Behemoth came up to the stage. Sally only helplessly walked off the stage in disappointment.

"But it seems wrong to me, very wrong..." Sally says to herself as the Toon Squad looked as she was walking off the stage.

"Uhhhh...Jack, I to be honest was on board with this Christmas idea for a while now...but I don't know, don't you think taking Christmas AWAY from Santa is...well taking it too far?" Sora asks the Pumpkin King.

"'Sandy' Sora, it's Sandy Claws, of course not. Surely Mr. Claws wouldn't mind if I take over for him, for the year...and perhaps the next year..." Jack says to himself, but it was clear the vampire boy heard it.

"JACK!" Sora retorted.

"Oh, relax, Sora, you worry too much. After all, Mr. Claws has done this for quite a long time, he could use the vacation." Jack says to the boy who only looked in concern as he lowered his head.

"I guess..." Sora says in agreement.

"I'm simply doing what's best for BOTH of us!" Jack says as he turned to the Behemoth with a nutcracker in his hand. "Now then, this device is called...a nutcracker." Jack says showing Behemoth the device.

"MWAH! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko says waving a kiss to the audience as Sora only turned to him.

"What? That's one way to break the ice in a situation like this." Yakko says to the spiky haired boy.

"No, this is." Wakko says taking out some ice cubes...and then a large mallet and completely smashed the Ice cubes with it, turning them into nothing more than crushed ice...or water.

"JACK, JACK! WE GOT EM! WE GOT EM!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel yelled out, entering the Town Hall with a large round sack completely filling any space the bathtub even had.

"Perfect! Open it up, quickly!" Jack says as the Toon Squad turned as the pumpkin king himself quickly approached the three tricksters. They opened the sack up, and to Jack's surprise instead of Sandy Claws, a strange...large bunny like figure leaped out from the sack.

"That's not Sandy Claws." Jack says to the three looking at the pink bunny with a sash saying 'Happy Easter'

"It isn't?" Shock asks.

"Who is it?" Barrel asks.

"A very fluffy bunny. And its fur as pink as cotton candy...faboo..." Wakko says as his eldest brother took notice of him smacking his lips.

"Not a treat, bro, not a treat." Yakko says patting his little bro's head. Soon unbeknownst of its surroundings, the Easter Bunny hopped to the stage and took a sniff at the Behemoth before him. For some reason, the bunny is smelling something rotten off of him...almost as if the creature is undead...

"BUNNY!" Behemoth yelled out as the bunny squeaked in terror. Immediately the bunny's thoughts were now numb, and the only thing it's feeling is sheer terror. Immediately the bunny quickly hopped back inside the bag, shivering in terror. Jack only looked at the sack in worry, soon then looked at the three tricksters in disappointment.

"NOT Sandy Claws. Take him back!" Jack ordered.

"But, we followed your instructions!" Lock says in worry.

"We went through the door!" Barrel says as Jack only shook his head.

"WHICH door? There's more than one! Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped...like this!" Jack says sternly showing the three a Christmas Tree shaped cookie as an example of the Christmas tree shaped door.

"I TOLD YOU!" Shock scolded beginning to strangle Lock, as Barrel tries to take a swing on her, but she dodged making him fall to the ground...and then Lock takes her to the ground...aaaand at this point the three were just fighting like what children do. Jack simply pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose in frustration.

"Ya know, Riku and I used to be like that, when we were young, heh." Sora giggles.

"Not helping." Jack says glaring at the kid as Sora only chuckled bashfully. Suddenly Jack then turned to the three and suddenly roared while stretching his cheeks fearfully, grabbing everyone's attention.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out hiding behind the chair behind the group. Lock, Shock, & Barrel then stopped fighting, looking at Jack in fear. He ceased his scare and then turned to the shivering bag.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." Jack apologized to the Easter Bunny before glaring at the three pranksters. "Take HIM home, first! And apologize again! Be careful with Sandy Claws, when you fetch him. Treat him nicely!" Jack says to the three as they were all leaving the town hall with their walking bathtub.

"Got it!" Lock says in agreement.

"We'll get it right-" Shock started.

"Next time!" The three says in unison exiting the Town Hall as the Toon Squad looked at him in concern.

"So that's your top secret assignment to him? Jack you're sending them to KIDNAP him?" Jiminy says flapping to Jack in concern.

"Now, now, I wouldn't call it kidnapping. I'm simply borrowing him, and perhaps contain him so he would get the memo that I'm taking over, this year...with his condolences of course." Jack remarks as Jiminy looked at him in horror.

"'borrowing him? Containing him? Jack, THAT _IS_ KIDNAPPING!" Jiminy says.

"Hmm...it does sound that way doesn't it? Oh well, no harm done. It's just for this year I'm borrowing him, Jiminy. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Jack asks as the Toon Squad looked at him in concern.

"Aw, now why did he have to save THOSE words? And in that exact order?" Dolly asks.

"It's over, dear. He uttered the forbidden words...he has sealed his fate." Golly says grimly...and out of nowhere wearing some beard.

"Oh, would you all relax? Why, that is no way for my prized elves to act, now is it?" Jack says sternly as the group looked back at him in confusion.

"ELVES?" They all said in unison.

* * *

 _The Hinterlands_

"This looks like the one." Glee says as the small rabbit, Spooky, and Betrayus were now in the circled clearing within the Hinterlands. They were all facing the Christmas Door, specifically. Soon Spooky stepped up and approached it.

"So...this is the so called Christmas that fool of a Pumpkin King mentioned in his meeting." Spooky says looking at the door in intrigue.

"So, now that we're here, perhaps you can tell us just what it is we're doing here?" Betrayus ordered as Spooky sighed.

"Plus shouldn't we give Oogie the O.K signal? I mean, he plays the leading role in this mission, since this IS his homeworld." Glee suggested but both ghosts only nodded their heads no, in agitation.

"Forget it! The LAST thing we need is that selfish bag of bugs intervening in OUR objections. That lazy old fool will ruin EVERYTHING for us, should HE get involved!" Betrayus denied as quick as possible.

"I must agree with my king. Oogie's incompetence knows no bounds. It's better he sticks to his own objection." Spooky says in agreement as Glee looked at the ghost knight in confusion.

"HIS objection? What's HIS objection?" Glee asks.

"His minions Lock, Shock, and Barrel were sent on their top secret assignment, to go to Christmas Town and fetch for the Pumpkin lot Sandy Claws. Knowing the three, they will, without hesitation, deliver him to Oogie Boogie, to which he will play his...rather foul games." Spooky explains.

"That's it?" Glee asks.

"It's Oogie Boogie we're talking about, child. A simple objection, for a simple man...or boogie man." Betrayus simply says in boredom.

"Ah, I guess that explains it. But what are WE going to do?" Glee asks.

"Well, no doubt the three captured the leader of THAT door over there," Spooky says pointing to the Easter Door. "So we will simply lead them to the true door, in exchange for a hitch with them." Spooky explains.

"And that's when we sneak into the toy factor and uh...uhhhh...what do we do then, knight?" Betrayus asks.

"Simple, my lord. THAT is when we sabotage the toy factory, disguise as the jolly man himself, and take to the skies and deliver OUR presents." Spooky says as Betrayus looks at him wickedly.

"OOOOOH! That's right! And the presents will be filled with Heartless, AND GHOSTS! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S FULL PROOF! And one by one, when every world receives their presents, the Heartless will STRIKE and soon those whiny little boys and girls will ALSO be turned into HEARTLESS!" Betrayus summarized.

"Including..." Spooky started as the red fire ghost's eyes began gleaming with stars.

"THAT MEDDLESOME YELLOW PAC BRAT AND HIS FRIENDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two ghosts cackled in unision completely on board with their...pretty brilliant planning, as Glee only looked at the two ghosts weirdly.

"You villains really like holding grudges, do ya?" Glee asks.

"This plan COULD also benefit for YOU as well, Overlord. If you recall the one who has taken everything away from you..." Spooky started as the white bunny like alien sighed at that remark.

"True...my army's gone, all Gigglepie marketing is completely gone...and not even our home planet will thrive at this point." Glee sighed.

"And WHOOOO is the one who stood up to you and your kin at that hour?" Spooky asks. Soon a memory began arising from the white Gigglepie...a memory of one child...one small child, with him two mini humanoid creatures with wings and a crown...one male with green hair, green eyes wearing a white shirt and tie, and one female with pink hair, pink eyes, wearing only a yellow shirt. Glee remembers them...clear as day.

"Yeah...it was him that was responsible wasn't it? That Earthling...making a single wish and those creatures obeyed him...making the Yugopotamians empty stomached. And after finding out that WE Gigglepies are made up of a tasty Yugopotamian delicacy..." Glee explains...but them grimaced, earning a pat on the back by Spooky.

"There, there, my friend. No need to relive the past...no matter how horrid it must of been." Spooky assured. "But, rest assured..." Spooky started as Glee caught on.

"If you have a chance of delivering these presents all over the world...then..." Glee says happily as Spooky shook his head, yes.

"Then, it will be a matter of time before, your little bane, ALL our banes...will be naught of Heartless." Spooky says.

"And then WE'LL get the stomp on them, COMPLETELY!" Betrayus yelled out in triumph as Glee smiled.

"It's genius!" Glee says mischievously. Soon sounds were heard from the Hinterlands. Spooky floated forward and began noticing Lock, Shock, and Barrel entering the clearing...though you can't see it, but Spooky gives out a sinister smirk.

"And soon, it will come into play, my boys." Spooky says as both Betrayus and Glee smiled wickedly as the Boogie Boys were coming closer to them.

* * *

 _Halloween Town Square_

Soon back in town, we cut to the clock on the Town Hall reading 35 days till Halloween...but soon a sign was hoisted up on the spot to where Halloween was, and instead reads: 35 days till Xmas. Yes...though it seems like a strange combination, people all over Halloween Town were completely in full swing of making this possible...making Christmas possible.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** This time...  
This time..._

However, there were a few, people in town...that were STILL reluctant of the idea. Two of them, who lives in the town themselves. Sally was simply helplessly sweing Jack's new Sandy Claws outfit as Casper was gathering the supplies as everyone else was doing one thing...

 _ **Ghosts:** Making Christmas _

**_Accordion Player:_** _Making Christmas_

We then cut to a large group of the town, including the Mayor simply forming the ramp needed for Jack to take flight to deliver the presents, whilst the Mayor was simply 'borrowing' Jack's snow mobile.

 _ **Mayor:** Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Is so fine..._

 ** _Cyclops, Clown, & Corpse Parents: _**_It's ours this time and won't the children  
Be surprised  
_

 ** _Cyclops, Clown, Corpse Parents, & Mayor: _**_It's ours this time!_

Meanwhile even the children in Halloween Town were partaking in toy creating...only in their case, toy creating is destroying the already perfect toy car with a mallet, and chopping the doll's head off with a miniature guillotine.

 _ **Corpse Kid:** Making Christmas_

 ** _Mummy:_** _Making Christmas_

 ** _Corpse Kid & Mummy: _**_Making Christmas_

We then cut to the witches who were simply making some sort of strange brew in the middle of town.

 _ **Witches:** Time to give them something fun_

Popping out from the cauldron is...for some reason the Undersea Gal

 _ **Witches & Undersea Gal: **They'll talk about, for years to come_

Soon the rest of the town decided to join in as well, unbeknownst to the Mayor the Mummy child took the wheel of the snow mobile, and zoomed off through the ramp with the Mayor tumbling on the mobile as well.

 _ **Witches, Undersea Gal, Mayor, & Mummy: **Let's have a cheer from everyone!_

 ** _Demon:_** _It's time to party_

Soon we then turn to the Vampire Brothers who were preparing a fanged rubber duck toy. But the toy had holes clipped in it, to which they then painted small splatters of red paint on the holes, forming the blood. They also painted a small dot to form the eyes...and surprisingly, the toy suddenly came to life.

 _ **Vampires:** Making Christmas_

 ** _Vampires & Duck Toy: _**_Making Christmas_

Finishing with what they believe to be a job well done, the Vampires then took the fanged toy duck, and concealed it in a white and black swirled Christmas present with a shiny black bow.

 _ **Vampires:** Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice  
With spider legs and pretty bows_

 ** _Winged Demon:_** _It's ours this time!_

Soon three certain members of town were hard at work with a Christmas present...which is still remained to be seen.

 _ **Werewolf, Corpse Father, & Demon: **All together, that and this,  
With all our tricks, we're making Christmastime!_

Soon after finishing their hard work, the creation that has arisen was a very Halloween shaped toy. It seems to be a black and white twisted form of a teddy bear. The bear seems to have bright red lips, showing a sharpen smile, and a completely black body with a black cape...because I don't know, capes are cool.

"Here comes Jack!" the Werewolf announced as sure enough, the Pumpkin King himself exited his house happily looking at his townspeople hard at work making his twisted Christmas dream come true.

 _ **Jack:** I don't believe what's happening to me...  
My hopes...my dreams...  
My fantasieeeeeeeeeees HEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!_

Soon Jack let out a bone chilling cackle and soon went to all the townspeople inspecting their work, starting with the Harlequin Demon who for starters placed the saxophone player captive in a stack, with simply a mallet and a dead rat on his workbench.

 _ **Harlequin Demon:** Won't they be impressed? I am a genius!_

 _See how I transform this old rat  
Into the most delightful hat!_

"Hmmmm..." Jack mused inspecting the hat, and began his critique in song.

 _ **Jack:** My compliments, from me to you  
On this, your most intriguing hat  
Consider, though, this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat, huh._

Soon after Jack placed a dead bat and formed it to the shape of a hat and placed it on the Harlequin Demon, his attention then turned to the melted man, who's work objects consisted of...a dead turtle.

 _No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will NEVER make a present  
It's been dead for much too long  
Try something fresher, SOMETHING PLEASANT! _

"Try again, don't give up!" Jack cheered on patting the Melting Man on the head...unfortunately for the Pumpkin King his hand was now stuck and attached to the Melting Man's head as he tried to retrieve it.

Meanwhile on the workbench of the 3 Hyde's the small Hyde pounds a scorpion flat, killing it and shoving it into a small pot...then the medium Hyde placing it in a medium pot, and the normal and larger sized Hyde placed it in the large and last pot.

 _ **The 3 Hydes,**_ _**& Chorus: ** All together, that and this,  
With all our tricks, we're making Christmastime!_

* * *

 _Christmas Town_

Meanwhile back in Christmas Town, as everyone in the opposite holiday land was preparing for their time to shine, the elves of Christmas Town themselves were hard at work preparing for another holly, jolly, year.

The elves were hard at work in their station making toy horses, and the female elves were at work creating teddy bears, stitching them up for tonight, and of course the cooking elves were hard at work baking and preparing gingerbread men to fill for the stockings.

It was perfect, the elves were hard at work this year to make sure this Christmas will be the greatest one yet...unbeknownst to the situation at hand, however.

 _ **Halloween Town**_

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, we cut to Dr. Finklestien and his lab assistant, a grey hunchback with one bulging eye, and one closed eye specifically named Igor working on their Christmas assignment, of course assigned by Jack. On the lab bench were a total of 3 skeletons of what appears to be reindeer, arranged. It's clear life is about to be made here. The Doctor gives Igor the OK sign and soon the hunchback pulled the switch next to him.

The conductors reacted and shot out electricity on the lab bench. Soon enough, to Igor and the Doctor's excitement, the just like that the reindeer began to levitate up from the ground. It's clear life has been made as the skeletal reindeer simply looked around as their bones were clicking. They were...alive.

 _ **Christmas Town**_

Meanwhile, majority of elves were polishing and preparing Santa's shining red sleigh and feeding the reindeer, keeping them in tact. As well as the line of creating the toys, one of the elves specifically was in charge of placing in the funny Jack-in-a-Box toys, placing the actually Jack in the box and concealing it, for the kid's surprise.

 ** _Halloween Town_**

Coincidentally enough, the Clown with the Tear-Away Face of course was given that same assignment to Jack. In charge he set the mischievous pumpkin shaped Jack-in-a-Box inside the orange and black striped present, and then prepared to put a black cat shaped Jack inside the next box.

 ** _Christmas Town_**

Then a few set of female elves were in charge of forming any old sock into jolly looking red and green stockings and filling the bright red and green stockings with Christmas goodies like candies and toys and all that jazz.

 _ **Halloween Town**_

The Corpse Father was in charge of that very assignment...but in place of stockings, he instead used a large black and orange striped python snake. And instead of Christmas goodies, he instead was filling the snake with nothing more than skulls. He tried to feed one to the snake, but instead faced with the beast's mouth.

 ** _Christmas Town_**

And finally to finish their Christmas preparation ready, the elves gathered up all the toys they made and fit them all into a large sack. A crane was required to move the large green sack, so easily the crane picked it up and placed it down on their location:

 _ **Halloween Town**_

The sleigh...in Halloween Town's case, the base of a coffin as the seat of the sleigh. It was of course being commanded by Jack, being hoisted down gently, gently, till it fits perfectly making Jack look in glee, and the Toon Squad look in concern. The sleigh was ready...Christmas...it's almost ready.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** This time, this time!_

"IT'S OURS!" Jack yelled out happily as everyone as at full swing, gathering every present they made, and began loading them all up to the nightmarish looking sleigh.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** Making Christmas, making Christmas, lalala!  
It's almost here..._

They then delivered the last present from the Cyclops to the Werewolf.

 _ **Corpse Chorus & Werewolf: **__And we can't wait!_

Then from Mr. Hyde, to the Harlequin Demon...

 ** _Corpse Chorus & Harlequin Demon: _**_So ring the bells and celebrate!_

Then from the Corpse Father, to the Monster Under the Stairs, to finally the Corpse Kid who was at the very top of the stairs. Soon everyone cheered and sang one last time as the Corpse Kid threw the final present to large steel shaped bin posing at the sack of presents.

 _ **Everyone:** Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out..._

 ** _Jack:_** _IT'S CHRISTMASTIME! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!_

And with that...the clock strikes down to midnight...leaving only '1 day to Xmas.'

* * *

 _Christmas Town_

"Kathleen, Bobby, Susie? Yes Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, NAUGHTY, nice, nice, nice..." Back in Christmas Town, we cut not to the Toy Factory this time, but the house of the man, the myth, the legend...yes I had to say it. The big man himself: Santa Claus, checking his list, checking it twice, seeing who on his list is naughty...or nice.

"Hmmm...there are hardly any naughty children, this year." Santa says in approval as he inspected his list while in the background, his wife Mrs. Claus was busy in the kitchen making goodies.

 _DING-DONG-DING-DING-DING_

"Now who could that be?" Santa asks hearing his _Jingle Bell_ themed doorbell. He rose up from his chair and walked to the door, opening it finding...three familiar faces.

"Trick or Treat!" Santa looked down in confusion. It was Lock, Shock, and Barrel in front of him. But before he could do anything, the three ambushed him, completely taking out a sack, and covered him...making his sight go black.

" _OH! W-W-WELL I NEVER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"_ Santa muffled out from inside the bag.

"WHO-HOOO! WE GOT HIM!" Shock cheered.

"Mission accomplished. We better tell Jack the good news." Lock says prideful. Soon the three looked around and noticed something.

"Huh, where'd those three weirdos go?" Lock asks.

"They ditched us! Why those no good lousy," Barrel growled.

"Oh, knock it off, you two. Who cares about those three hitchhikers? What matters is, we've done our part. Now...let's get him to Jack..." Shock continues as the two already caught along.

"So we can get him to Oogie!" Barrel finished.

"HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three cackled in unison as they dragged the...now heavy sack towards the bathtub. The bathtub lowered itself and with little strength they had, they hoisted the bag up to the bathtub making it fall down from the weight.

"Oh, uh sorry." Lock says to the bathtub.

"Now then, back to Halloween Town HAHA!" Shock commanded as the bathtub walked off to the snowy distance as it was painfully carrying the large sack.

" _NOW SEE HERE, I OBJECT THIS...HALLO-WHATEVER! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!_ " Santa muffled in objection as it went through the distance. Unbeknownst to the three, Spooky, Betrayus, and Glee were simply watching them walk away with Santa from behind the house.

"Huh, truth be told I didn't think those three would let us come along." Glee says.

"It matters not...they've done their part...now we do ours." Spooky says wickedly.

* * *

 _Halloween Town_

It seems that almost everything is prepared for tonight. The presents have been made and shipped to the bin, the sleigh has been formed and polished, the reindeer has been created...and Santa Clause is dressed and ready to go. It seems Christmas is ready this year...unfortunately...it's not from Christmas Town I'm talking about.

"You don't look like yourself, Jack...not at all." Sally says finishing the final touches on Jack's 'Sandy Claws' outfit. Jack didn't heed her words...in fact he was very happy about this whole ordeal. Sally, Casper, and the Toon Squad only looked in concern.

"Isn't that wonderful? it couldn't be MORE wonderful!" Jack says happily. Casper simply took the portrait off the wall and showed it to Jack.

"But Jack, this Christmas thing...it just isn't you! THIS is you, Jack. You're the Pumpkin King!" Casper pleaded turning the page to Jack's original drawing of himself in his regular clothing. Jack simply took the portrait.

"Not anymore, Casper!" Jack says smashing the portrait between his knee in half. "And I feel so much BETTER now!" Jack says giddily. The Toon Squad only watched him in further concern.

"He's completely lost it..." Donald grumbled.

"Coming from you, even I'd have to agree on that, Donald." Golly says in concern.

"Gawrsh, Jack's really into this Christmas idea, ain't he?" Goofy says.

"He's not into it, he's OBSESSED with it, Goofy. Not a very healthy obsession, at all." Yakko says in concern...and we all know if the Warners themselves are concerned over this, then it's clear Jack has gone to the deep end.

"He's taking this whole thing to an extreme level...it kinda makes me even more scared for him, if what Sally says is true...and his Christmas will end up in flames..." Sora explains in concern.

"Literally!" Dot exclaims.

"Jack, I know you think something's missing, but..." Sally says unaware of pricking Jack on the finger with her needle.

"Ow!" Jack winced.

"Sorry!" Sally says.

"Hmm...you're right! Something IS missing..." Jack says making Sally smile in relief...unfortunately it's not what she thought. "But what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots, t-" Jack says looking at himself in confusion.

"JACK! JACK! This time we bagged him!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel called out as the whole town looked to see the three coming into town with a large sack. Everyone including Jack and the Toon Squad looked in intrigue.

"This time, we REALLY did!" Lock says.

"He sure is big, Jack." Barrel piped up.

"And HEAVY!" Shock says as the three pulled the string and then...

" _LET ME OUT!_ " Santa yelled out bursting through as the sack opened, surprising everyone in town, making Sora eye's gleam in stars.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH! IT-IT-IT-TI-IT'S REALLY HIM!" Sora squealed with stars gleaming in his eyes. Jack pushed passed the smiling boy coming forward, approaching the big him himself in interest.

"Sandy Claws...in person. What a PLEASURE to meet you!" Jack says honorably shaking his hands. Soon Jack looked in confusion at his actual HANDS. "Why, you have hands! You don't have claws at all!" Jack says.

"Oh...?" Santa says looking up and noticing a horrendous sight of monsters all around him. "W-where...am I?" he asks.

"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas, this year." Jack says confidentially.

"W-what?" Santa asks confused about this whole ordeal.

"Consider this a vacation, Sandy, a reward! It's your turn to take it easy." Jack assured him.

"B-but there must be some mistake!" Santa objected.

"See that he's comfortable." Jack told Lock, Shock, and Barrel before stopping them. "JUST A SECOND, FELLAS! OF COURSE! That's what I'm missing!" Jack says in realization taking Santa's hat, placing on his own skulled head.

"B-but!" Santa tried to plead.

"Thanks." Jack says.

"B-but you can't j- _NOW HOLD ON! Where are we going, now?_ " Santa says getting stuffed back into the bag as Lock, Shock, and Barrel motioned the bathtub to carry the tub leaving town, once more.

"HO HO HO! No...wait..." Jack says practicing Santa's laugh as Sally, Casper, and the Toon Squad...excluding Sora looked in concern.

"This is worse that I thought...much worse." Casper says in frustration.

"You can say that again." Donald sighed.

"Uh...Sora?" Goofy asks, but Sora's eyes were still starry-eyed, as he was only squealing in excitement.

"I...met...Santa Clause...it's only a true kid's dream come true...!" Sora squealed.

"Kid in a candy store, Sora has arrived, once again." Dot sighed.

"Sora, please snap out of it!" Casper pleaded as Dot simply took out her mallet, and slammed the starry-eyed Sora on the head. The boy soon went from starry-eyed, to dizziness.

"I'm-I'm fine...I'm back..." Sora said groggily as the friendly ghost turned to the vampire boy.

"Sora, PLEASE. If you really are going with Jack as the elves, then you MUST do something about it. Who knows what'll happen if Sally's premonition comes true?" Casper pleaded.

"Ugh...ok, alright, don't worry, Sally, Casper, We'll at least keep him out of trouble. The dude's out of it, already." Sora explains.

"Hmmm..." Sally mused. Everyone then turned to the rag doll.

"What is it, Sally?" Goofy asks.

"You have an idea?" Casper asks.

"Yes...I think I have something that could STOP Jack from departing, altogether." Sally says throwing a determined smile.

* * *

 _Outside of Town_

" _Me on vacation? On Christmas Eve? THAT'S PERPOSTEORUS!"_ Santa yelled out through the bag he was captive in as Lock, Shock, and Barrel stopped as they reached the outskirts of town, once more.

"Where are we talking him?" Barrel asks.

"Oh, come on, you know this, you idiot!" Shock yelled out to Barrel slapping him with her mask.

"We're taking him to Oogie Boogie, of course! There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that, and Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?" Lock explains as his two comrades shook their heads in approval.

"Yes, he did..." Shock and Barrel says mischievously.

" _Haven't you heard of peace on earth? And good will toward men?!"_ Santa objected.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The three little pranksters cackled up as they left to retreat to their treehouse.

* * *

 _At Finklestien's Lab_

Back in town, Sally, Casper, and the Toon Squad retreated to the Doctor's castle in her chamber. She then lift open a metal tile, and took from the hole a large jar labeled Fog Juice. The Toon Squad and Casper looked in confusion.

"Fog Juice? What good will that do?" Goofy asks.

"When poured to the Halloween Town fountain, the fog will spread, clouding everything in its damp fog. Jack won't be able to take off through the fog." Sally says smiling in determination.

"True, like in the Christmas story, Santa flies through the fog with Rudolph the red nose reindeer. But, Jack...doesn't have that!" Sora says catching on to Sally's plan.

"Hehe, Jack isn't the only one who read through all those Christmas books. Now, let's go." Sally says as the sound of a drill whirling began to echo from out the hall. Soon Sally placed back the steel tile and began sneaking out.

"What's going on?" Sora whispered.

"C'mon, the Doctor's busy working. Now's our chance to leave without him knowing." Soon everyone got moving through the hallway. Soon Sally stopped, stopping the team as well. She looked in the next room to see the Doctor working on...what appears to be a bandaged version of himself.

"What a joy to think of all we'll have in common." The Doctor says cutting half his brain, and opening the bolted container of the bandaged self, and placed the brain in.

"We'll have conversations...WORTH having!" Finklestien says kissing the brain, but suddenly the top of the creation's head slipped close, making the doc drop to the ground.

"Let's go." Sally whispered as she and the Toon Squad sneaked away...all, except Sora, who noticed something down on the Doctor's desk...something, familiar.

"Is that..." Sora asks creeping inside the work station, taking the rest of the group by surprise.

"SORA! SORA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Donald whispered sternly as Sora entered the lab, and quickly grabbed the piece of paper on the Doctor's desk. His suspicions were correct.

"It's another page to Pooh's storybook." Sora whispered. Unfortunately the moment Sora turned, behind him was...Doctor Finklestien who was only glaring at the boy sternly.

"It's rude to enter someone's home unnoticed, you know..." Finklestien says sternly.

"GAH!" Sora yelled out jumping, tumbling to the desk behind him.

"You're that wretched brat that arrived here, a few days ago!" Finklestien yelled out wheeling towards Sora.

"Please S-" Sora pleaded but was stopped by Finklestien.

"Why have you come to my house, BOY?!" Finklestien demanded.

"I-I" Sora tried to say, but he was in even more hot water, the moment Finklestien noticed the paper the boy was holding.

"You're here to STEAL from me, is THAT IT?" He pestered Sora.

"NO! Y-y-you got it all wrong!" Sora says in scared.

"GIVE ME THAT! And let it be known that your stay here will be unple-" The doctor says snatching the paper from Sora, only looking at it to see that it was the piece of Pooh's storybook.

"You have broken into my home, just for THAT? A single piece of paper?" Finklestien asks.

"Y-YES! I-I'M SORRY SIR, I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN! P-P-P-P-P-PP-P-PLEASE LET ME GOOOOO!" Sora pleaded as tears were comically blasting from the boy's eyesights like a hose...he's a kid, remember that, people.

"Geez, you and your putrid friends really ARE from another world, aren't you?" Finklestien grumbled. At an instant, Sora's crying disappeared and turned to surprise at the Doctor.

"w-WHAT?!" Sora objected.

"Yes, and you ARE the key bearer, ARE YOU NOT?" The Doctor pestered as Sora looked at him in utter surprise.

"Uhhhh..." Sora tried to lie his way out, but the Doctor simply turned his wheelchair and wheeled to the lab entrance. He peeked out and noticed Sally and the group trying to escape...but couldn't, so they then looked at the Doctor bashfully.

"GET OUT HERE, KID!" Finklestien called out to Sora as he bashfully entered to the Runaway Ramp and regrouped with his friends.

"Sorry, boy. But you can't fool me, THAT easily. And I will NOT have you fool Sally and her friends like that as well. TELL THEM THE TRUTH." The Doctor demanded as Sally and Casper looked in confusion. Dolly was the first to approach them, since she was the first to meet them.

"We...we did arrive in town the day I met you, sure...but the truth is, we're not really FROM this general place, to be frank." Dolly sighed.

"We uh...came from another world. And that's the truth. There are worlds outside of this one in specific. We just come from a few varieties of them." Golly confessed.

"That's a pretty big thing to keep from us..." Casper says.

"But, why would you lie to us, about something like that?" Sally asks.

"To protect the world order, my dear." Finklestien piped up. "Such is the rule any otherworlder MUST follow. 'one mustn't meddle in the affairs of other worlds. I'm not as stern about the rules of these sort of things, but surely you know you've placed yourself on a very thin line...yes?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asks.

"Well, for starters, because it is your knowledge of Christmas, that has made Jack picked you to deliver the presents. Something a-hem...a certain creation of mine, is TRYING to prevent?" Finklestien says pointing to Sally, specifically the Fog Juice.

"How do y-" Sally asks but was stopped by Finklestien.

"That Fog Juice isn't just for ANY old occasion, now is it, my dear?" The Doctor asks as Sally sighed. "For the fountain?" he asks.

"Doctor...PLEASE understand, It's the only way to stop Jack...he and THEY could get hurt, out there!" Sally says pointing to the group. The Doctor simply rolled his eyes.

"Hmrph. Containment, punishment...there's just no real way to stop you, Sally. After all...the heart is always a strange thing. Not even my old comrade in science could ever crack the code of the Heart." Finklestien sighed.

"A heart? Wait...Sally has a Heart?" Sora asks.

"A rather rude way to say so...but yes. Unlike all my other creations, I have equipped Sally with a heart. Though she's still just a mere wretch! She still is rather unique...But right now...I'm trying to see if I can make another like you. I unfortunately have to rely on creating an artificial heart for my new creation." Finklestien says.

"Those are pretty big words for saying you're replacing me, Doctor." Sally sighed.

"Hmrph." Finklestien grumbled.

"Where did you get the pure heart to make Sally?" Donald asks.

"My comrade in science...back then, we were always in touch with each other. He provided for me a heart from one of his research procedures when he successfully made that...of an actual, pure heart.

"It was Ansem the Wise, wasn't it?" Goofy asks. The Doctor wheel chaired to Goofy.

"Have you heard of him?" The Doctor asks.

"Only by name, sir." Goofy replied.

"We promised to help a few friends of mine to find his reports." Sora explained.

"Hmrph...but instead you're trying to stop Jack from making Christmas happen...something that SHOULDN'T even be your concern." The Doctor says turning his wheelchair away from the group as they only chuckled bashfully.

"Well, I can't say I will be of help anyway. I had one of his reports...until that blasted bag of bugs stole it from me!" Finklestien growled.

"Huh? Who did?" Sora asks. Soon Finklestien turned to the group once again with hate in his beaked mouth.

"Oogie Boogie." he growled.

* * *

 _Treehouse_

Meanwhile in the outskirts of town, the trio's laughter echoed from within the treehouse as they went up the drawbridge taking note of Tux and Mime Jr sleeping while STILL captive and the Chimera heartless sleeping on the couch.

"WAKE UP!" Shock yelled out waking the monster heartless and the two toons up.

"Who the heck are these three?" Lock asks.

"He's our new friend! Oogie Boogie and his strange witch friend gave it to us to defend the treehouse." Shock explains as she mischievously turned to Tux and Mime Jr. "And THESE two are nothing more than two timin' spies Jack must've sent!" Shock yelled out.

"OW!" Tux yelled out getting hit by Shock's broom.

"MIME!" Mime Jr squealed out ALSO getting hit by Shock's broom.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Barrel asks.

"Surely Mr. Oogie Boogie won't mind if we give him a bit more company, HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Shock cackled as Lock and Barrel followed as well as the Chimera rose up from its seat and approached the hole.

"HEY! HEY YOU CAN'T STOP US! WE SHALL REBELL AGAINST JACK, We're all that stands to defending SANTA CLAWS!" Tux yelled out in rebellion.

"MIIIIIIIME MIME!" Mime Jr. yelled out in agreement.

"Even Jack won't have a say in this Mr. Scientist Penguin and his...whatever you are. NOW IN YA GO!" Shock yelled out snapping her fingers making the Heartless obey in command and began preparing to throw the three in the shoot.

"BAH! DON'T GET TOO COCKY! MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA STOP **YOOOOOOOOOOOU!** " Tux yelled out being thrown down the shoot, same with Mime Jr.

" **MIIIIIIIIIME!** " Mime Jr yelled out as their screams echoed through the tunnel. Soon the three pranksters then opened the sack revealing Santa sleeping, and waking up woozily.

"Hey Sannnnndy...we have a special friend for you to seeee~" Lock sang.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's REALLY gonna like YOU, Sandy HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Barrel says as the three cackled in unison as the bathtub approached the shoot as Santa only grimaced.

"Don't do this! Naughty children never get any PRESENTS!" Santa objected. Unfortunately to the three...he was stuck in the shoot.

"I think he might be to BIG!" Shock yelled as the three used their weapons, a pitchfork, a broom, and a plunger, to try to get Santa in...Shock might just be right, but Lock only shook his head in deny.

"No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can FIT DOWN HERE!" Lock says as they pushed with all their might, and successfully, they were able to push him down the shoot. Even they can hear the sound of Santa groaning and the shoot clanking as he went down the shoot, underground of the town.

* * *

 _?_

" **WAAAAAAAAAAIT!** " Santa yelled out falling down the shoot and to...what appears to be a spiked wheel. Soon, hearing a muffling from below him, Santa with the little strength he has, jumped off the wheel revealing Tux and Mime Jr below him...flatten like pancakes.

"Oh, goodness, I'm truly sorry." Santa apologized as Tux returned back to normal, unflattening Mime Jr like a mat, like the toon he is.

"It's no problem, Santa...it's just...you REALLY need to lay off the Fruit Cake for a bit." Tux says as Santa nodded his head, yes. Unfortunately that doesn't help the situation at hand, as the group began to notice the lights dimming, darkening the room, and the only lights on were neon lights glowing on EVERYTHING.

" _EEK! EEEK!"_ Heartless bats screeched as they were hanging upside down on the chain with their hook. Soon Tux grimaced as familiar yellow eyes were glowing in the dark.

"Gulp...Heartless..." Tux gulped.

"Mime?" Soon Mime Jr took notice that the three were on...what appears to be a red and black roulette table.

"Oh!" Santa winced out when suddenly a pair of dice was suddenly thrown at him. They were all in binds...Heartless were surrounding the area, and soon a large shadowy figure began approaching them, ruling all down in here.

"Uh...ohhhh..." Tux says meekly as they came faced to face with...Oogie Boogie.

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** Well, well, well  
What have we here?_

 _Sandy Claws, huh? OOOOOH!  
I'm really scared!_

 _So you're the one everybody's talkin' about  
AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!_

Oogie was glowing in a neon green color and appears to be some sort of bag like creature. Despite being a bag...it was enough to make the three squirm at his approach...moreover especially after bugs were wiggling in his mouth, some of which fell into Santa's beard, making Tux and Mime Jr squirm as he was simply dancing around the roulette wheel.

 _You're jokin'  
You're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes!_

 _You're jokin' me!  
You've gotta be!  
This can't be the right guy!_

 _He's ancient,  
He's ugly  
I don't know which is worse_

 _I might just split a seam, now, if I don't die laughin' first!_

As Oogie was simply dancing around the roulette wheel, it seems his head was unraveled revealing a creepy crawling spider making Tux once again squirm again. The spider then went back into the monster's head and Oogie was once again dancing around, but not before spinning the wheel holding Santa, the toon, and the Pokémon.

 _Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now, cause I'm the boogie man  
_

Soon Oogie picked up the rotund man and simply danced around the place so mischievously as Tux and Mime Jr only looked in worry.

 _And if you aren't shakin', there's somethin' VERY wrong  
Cause this may be the last time, ya hear the Boogie song_

Soon after showing his literal snake tongue, He placed Santa back down on the wheel and call to the Heartless surrounding the place...starting with the Gargoyles.

 _Wo-ohhhh_

 ** _Gargoyles:_** _Wo-ohhhh_

Then to the Search Ghosts

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** Wo-ohhhh_

 ** _Search Ghosts:_** _Wo-ohhhh_

He then took the bats hanging on the chains.

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** WO-OHHH!_

 ** _Hook Bats:_** _WO-OHHHH!_

 ** _Oogie Boogie_** _&_ ** _Heartless Chorus:_** _I'M(HE'S)THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!_

Soon Oogie Boogie extended his arm and suddenly cancan of ants began emerging from his holed eyes, and cancan on the creature's arm until they then jumped to Santa's beard who only looked in disgust.

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** Well if I'm feel ANTSY and I've nothing much to do  
I might just cook a special batch of Snake and Spider Stew_

"EW!" Tux quacked out in disgust.

 _And don't you know the one thing, that would make it work so NICE  
A rolly-polly SANDY CLAWS, and some Toon Squads for some spice_

 ** _Heartless Chorus:_** _Wo-ohhhhh!_

 ** _Oogie Boogie:_** _Wo-ohhh!_

 ** _Heartless Chorus:_** _Wo-ohhhh!_

 ** _Oogie Boogie:_** _OH-OH-OH-OH!_

 ** _Heartless Chorus:_** _WO-OHHHHH!_

 ** _Oogie Boogie:_** _YEAH!_

 ** _Oogie Boogie & Heartless Chorus: _**_I'M(HE'S)THE OOGIE BOOGIE MAN!_

Soon Tux decided to make his stand as he and Mime Jr decided to stand up to Oogie for Santa. Unbeknownst to them, three jackpot like machines are whirring towards the two, with three pistols mechanically at hand.

 _ **Tux:** Release him now, or you will face the DIRE consequences!_

 ** _Mime Jr:_** _MIME!_

 ** _Tux:_** _The children are expecting him, so please come to your senses!_

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Before the guns actually took the shot on them, Oogie Boogie pulled them aside...but not in a good way, as he was simply dancing giddily with the penguin and the Pokémon now.

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** HA! YOU'RE JOKIN'  
You're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears!_

 _Would someone SHUT this penguin up?  
I'm drowning in my tears!_

Soon helplessly Oogie Boogie simply threw the penguin and the Pokémon over to Santa since they're so light compared to the big man.

 _It's funny  
I'm laughin!'  
You REALLY are too much_

 _And NOW with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff._

"What are you going to do?" Santa asks.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Oogie says mischievously. "HIT IT!" Oogie yelled out as the Heartless shined his yellow eyes as a few of them placed a curtain behind Oogie. Soon he began dancing by creeping and waving his arms almost as if they were snakes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA Oh-hoo-oo-ooo-ooo-ooo~" Oogie sang as he then began stretching his legs and then span around and extended almost as if he himself was a balloon and flexed his...muscles.

"HA! YEAH!" Oogie yelled out suddenly blackening the curtain...suddenly to the three's surprise, the roulette table started to spin as Oogie was once again spinning around them, with dice in his hands.

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!_

 _The sound of rolling dice, to me is music in the air  
Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie man, although I don't play fair!_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess, with LIVES on the line!  
Not mine, of course, but yours, my friends, now that'll be just fine._

Soon as a hook was placed on Santa's captive arms, Santa was indeed on protest about all of this as he was suddenly being hoisted up as the spotlight was placed on him.

 _ **Santa Claus:** Release us fast, or you will have to ANSWER for this heinous act!_

Oogie was having too much fun to even listen to Santa's plea.

 _ **Oogie Boogie:** Oh brother,  
You're SOMETHING!  
Ya'll put me in a spin!_

 _You aren't comprehending the position that you're in_

 _It's hopeless  
You're finished  
You haven't got a prayer_

Soon Santa was then hoisted down to where Oogie was, as the sack was also holding Tux and Mime Jr in his snake like grasp.

 _Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie...  
And ya'll ain't going...nowhere..._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Finishing the song off with a menacing cackle, The lights finally dimmed back to its normal darkness as Santa, Tux, and Mime Jr looked at the beast in concern, as the glowing bright eyes of the Heartless emanated as light for the room. Even the penguin can hear the sound of Lock, Shock, and Barrel's laughing from above and glared up above.

"Dohhhh...Sora's gotta stop this madness." Tux sighed.

* * *

 _Halloween Town Square_

It was nighttime back in Town, everything's pretty much in full swing. The Christmas festivities of course. The band of course was playing a more slow and twisted version of _Here Comes Santa Clause_ as of course the Mayor was composing the music. As everything was going on Sally slipped through everyone, and without anyone noticing, she poured the Fog Juice in the fountain as The Toon only looked in concern.

"WOAH!" Dolly screamed when suddenly she was hoisted underground. It was Golly who looked at her concern.

"Golly, what are you d-" Dolly asks but a gloved hand was placed on her mouth.

"Shhhhh...every man for himself. We gotta stay here and search around the place." Golly whispered.

"What? What do you mean? What about Sora and the others?" Dolly asks.

"This is Sora we're talking about, c'mon, he's not gonna leave us THAT easily. Unfortunately I'm surprised no one noticed two people already left us." Golly whispered.

"Tux and Mime Jr?" Dolly asks.

"Yeah. They haven't sprung up in a while. We gotta find them! Plus, someone's gotta keep Sally and Casper in company...right?" Golly asks.

"Oh...I suppose." Dolly sighed.

Meanwhile back up in the surface Jack arose from the coffin after the band finished playing the song. Of course, everyone clapped at such a display as the Mayor approached the Jolly Pumpkin King with a scroll in his hand.

"Ahem. Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star, your silhouette, a dark blot on the moon." The Mayor announced as Jack simply stood in great pride. Suddenly Donald began taking notice of the fog beginning to spread as the Mayor kept making his announcement.

"Looks like the Fog Juice is taking effect." Donald simply says as Sally and Casper smiled.

"You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frighten billions into an early grave," the Mayor announced. Soon as the fog began to spread, the speech began to be a bit harder to read. "You who have...oh, uh...devastated...the souls of the...living?" the Mayor tried to read.

"Gawrsh, this place sure is getting mighty foggy?" Goofy says.

"Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!" Jack says in disappointment as the town began to grumble in objection and disappointment as well.

"Phew." Sally sighed in relief.

"Nice going, Sally." Casper says smiling.

"This fog's as thick as...as..." one of the vampires tried to think.

"Jellied brains!" The Cyclops finished.

"Thicker!" another vampire added. Soon everyone turned to see Jack sit down on the coffin in sadness.

"There goes all my hopes, my precious plans, my glorious dreams..." Jack sighed.

"There goes Christmas..." the Corpse Kid says almost at the point of crying. Suddenly some barking was heard from a closer distance. It was of course, Zero.

"No Zero...down boy." Jack sighed before looking to his trusted pet before looking at him in realization. "My...what a brilliant nose you have..." Jack says before realization as Sora grimaced.

"Oh no..." Sora says realizing what happens next.

"The better to light my way! At the head of the team, Zero!" Jack ordered as everyone cheered. Soon Jack then turned to Sora and the rest of the group, excluding Golly, and Dolly.

"Sora, everyone! Let's get to it!" Jack announced as everyone else cheered. Soon the Toon Squad gulped in worry.

"Do we have to, Sora?" Goofy asks.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, anyway. But what the heck, at least we can see the experience firsthand!" Yakko says jumping up high.

"Y'know, before we crash and fall like it's predicted." Dot says as both she and Wakko climbed up on the sleigh as well. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, reluctantly climbed on the sleigh as well, since at this point, there really isn't much of a choice.

"WE'RE OFF!" Jack yelled out taking out the whip, and with a _CRACK!_ The reindeer obeyed and as everyone excluding Sally and Casper cheered the Santa Jack on, the reindeer galloped up the ramp, and soon with one final _CRACK!_ from Jack's whip, the reindeer as well as Zero took flight as they were all zooming off into the pitch black night sky.

" **HO-HO-HO-HOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOO!** " Jack cackled performing Santa's laugh as he was flying high up into the sky, until he was completely out of distance. He was gone. Everyone was excited and decided to head home to watch the excitement on TV...all except two figures who only looked hopelessly into the sky.

"Are they gone?" Golly says peeking his head up along with Dolly. Casper was the first to notice them.

"You didn't go?" Casper asks.

"We wouldn't be here, Einstein." Golly says sarcastically.

"It was his idea. We came to notice a few of our friends were missing, and we needed to stick around to search for them." Dolly explains.

"Oh, I see. Well, is there anything I could do to help?" Casper asks.

"For starters..." Golly says pointing to Sally who only looked helplessly up in the sky.

"Goodbye, Jack...my dearest Jack. Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong." Sally says in complete helplessness as the three ghosts looked at her in concern.

"Sally..." Casper says as the three traveling band started playing a song for her...a slow and sad song for the heartbroken rag doll.

 _ **Sally:** I sensed there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worse is just around the bend_

 _And does he notice,  
My feeling's for him?_

 _And will he see  
How much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

The three ghosts were simply looking at her in sadness, as she was expressing her feelings walking and strolling around the town square as she simply stopped at the Main Gate and sat down in disappointment. Casper could even see on the top of the gates a lone black cat simply strolling around on the top of the gates.

 _What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us, then?_

With her slick physique she simply slid through the gates, and slowly walked to where the cat was simply pouncing down to lower grounds.

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as I may, it doesn't last_

The instincts of the cat was simply telling it to stroll across the sadden rag doll as she dropped to the ground. As all of this was happening, Casper, Dolly, and Golly simply phased through the gates to comfort her.

 _And will we ever  
End up together?_

Sally then allowed the cat to stroll to her lap with a genuine meow.

 _No, I think not  
It's never to become  
For I am not...the one._

Soon the cat leaped out of Sally's lap and strolled back to whatever business it had, as Sally finished her song. And soon the band finished playing the song as well as they looked in forlorn. Meanwhile Golly and Casper only went by her side to comfort Sally, as Dolly only looked up in the sky in worry.

"I really hope they'll be OK, up there...I really do." Dolly sighed.

* * *

 **And with that that's 2/4 of the arc done. Of course since you know by now if these are movie arced they will take up to at least a good...four chapters, including my original boss fight idea, which will come in at the 4th chapter. So notice that most worlds there are most people that are aware of the presence of other worlders that including Queen of Hearts, Kerchak, the Sultan, and now Finklestien. I just want to find a way to say that there are characters within these worlds that ARE aware of other worlds outside of their own...and soon of course will come the greatest scolding of it all, soon. So, apologies if you see this strangely placed. Once again, I'm open to some suggestions, maybe some characters if the next few worlds, and to clear it up, most of the villains have their own objectives. Bowser, NOT included Keeper of Worlds, so he's not after Peach this story. And Tidus will stay the same as he is in the KH1, and perhaps KH2 or 3 he will become the Tidus you know of in FFX. I do have some plans for some more characters that aren't already in game, but I'm also open to suggestions on those. So, by all means I thank you everyone who came out for this.**


	25. Halloween Town III: Christmas Montage

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World** **: Halloween Town**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter_** ** _  
Poor Jack_** _ **(Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Jack & Toon Squad**_

Soon as Jack and the Toon Squad were at liftoff into the skies of this world, things weren't boding well, either back in Christmas Town. We now cut to the Christmas Town Toy Factory, shambled, in ruins, and all the elves, toy creators, and Christmas protectors stunned, and on the ground unconscious. As the scene zooms to the array of fallen elves, we then cut to the culprits behind it: Betrayus, Overlord Glee, and Ghost Knight Spooky, all at the sleigh area, stuffing ghosts, Heartless, and Gigglepies in Christmas presents.

"HAHA! Success! I can't believe that actually worked!" Betrayus cackled out as Glee rolled his big cute eyes.

"Well they're elves. I mean, what can those stupid things do?" Glee asks.

"Though most elves are quite the combatants, it matters not of what they will do, anyway. Heartless, Ghosts, and Gigglepies. We have an entire army within our grasps. Soon every world shall encounter them, firsthand." Spooky says as Glee and Betrayus stuffed the last bit of enemies in the sleigh bag.

"Take the sleigh, Glee. Let us go, my lord." Spooky says as Betrayus creaked a toothy smile as he and Spooky went into two of the reindeer in front, specifically Rudolph and Blitzen, as the others simply looked in fear.

"The reindeer look kind of scared, Spooky. I don't think they're gonna run the sleigh." Glee says putting on the too big Santa robe, and hat, and beard as Spooky...or Rudolph looked in boredom.

"Oh, how drawl. It matters not, they WILL run the sleigh, whether they want to or not." Betrayus...or Blitzen says as the possessed reindeer slammed his hoof to the ground as White Knight Heartless appeared in front of him, making the reindeer looked in greater fear in their faces.

"Sick 'em." Rudolph says as the Heartless twitched and immediately leaped up in the air and scratched every last bit of the reindeer minus the two possessed. Soon a total of 7 hearts floated out of the reindeer collected by the Search Ghosts before they even floated up in the air.

Soon the reindeer, with white in their eyes, turned into bright yellow, and soon the reindeer took a darker color, and the Heartless insignia appearing on their backs...they have been transformed into Heartless.

"Now then...if there aren't any objections, GLEE!" Rudolph yelled.

"Right. HIYA!" Glee yelled taking the reins whipping the Heartless Reindeer to go. And just like that, there is no fear in the reindeer...in fact, there is no emotion. No emotion on the reindeer whatsoever. Robotically they walked up the ramp as the elves looked in terror as the Glee and the Heartless reindeer took flight up high into the Christmas Town sky.

Darkness...is coming to this world and many others, if this situation isn't sorted out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, up in the night sky of the world, The Ex Pumpkin King and his team of 'elves' were riding in the bright pristine starry sky as his team of skeletal reindeer and his trusted ghost dog rides like the great wind. It's a twisted version of the story you all know. The only thing the Toon Squad took notice of is the immense amount of stars blinking out in the night sky. They all paled in worry, but not Jack. Jack peered down and took notice of a city under the clouds. Excitedly, he whipped the reins and directed the reindeer down to the village.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HO HO HO! HEHEHEHEHEHEEH!" Jack cackled, gaining the Toon Squad's attention as the reindeer raced down to the city below them. Their first destination is just in reach, they were hurdling in too fast until...

 _THUD!_

"AAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed, falling to the ground the moment of the thud, along with a few angel decorations on the house. Soon Santa Jack grabbed his Christmas bag and jumped right in the chimney, leaving the dizzy Toon Squad alone on the roof.

* * *

 _Inside_

Soon we pan to the point of view of an excited little boy wearing plaid, racing down the stairs to the living room. It was clear that the little boy was overjoyed by the sound of the rooftop, because it can only mean one thing: Santa's in his house, as we speak. Soon the little boy raced down to the living room and gasped at such a sight...Santa was in the room, placing presents on the Christmas tree...or was he? He tiptoed and approached him.

"Santa?" The little boy asks. Hearing him, Jack turned around and looked down to see the little boy looking in awe at him. For his performance, Jack made a skeleton grin at the little boy.

"Merry Christmas! And what is YOUR name?" Jack asks performing in the deepest voice he can. The little boy...was at a loss for words at the sight. It seems he's not as he imagined in the books.

"That's alright. I have a special present for you, anyway! There you go, sonny." Jack says giving the little boy a white present with a black bow. Soon Jack simply climbed back into the chimney.

"HOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHEEHEEEEEEE!" Jack cackled hoisting himself up the chimney leaving the boy alone...or not. As the boy opened his presents, his mother and father entered the room, smiling at the child.

"And what did Santa bring you, honey?" the mother asks. The boy was at a loss for words...so lost, that instead he decided to show his parents his present: a hideous looking shrunken head.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Echoed from outside the house, surprising the Toon Squad, as they took flight, once again.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Jack echoed, unbeknownst of the screams from inside. Goofy was the first to open up.

"Uh...did ya hear that, fellas?" Goofy asks.

"Jack, should we uh...check it out?" Sora asks, as Santa Jack shook his hand, dismissively.

"Nonsense. I assure you, those are screams of joys. They must be quite satisfied of their present." Jack says to the group...however, an uneasy feeling was stirring up inside each of the Toon Squad, within the sleigh.

* * *

 _Far away_

Meanwhile, most likely far away from our group, is the police station of the land. A single cop was just sitting on the counter, with a Christmas cookie down on his plate. Soon, the phone began to ring.

 _RING-RING-RING_

He answered immediately.

"Hello, Police?" The officer says, but suddenly hysterical shouting began to emerge from the other line, the officer retracted the moment, the screaming erupted. Soon he listened to the screaming plead, and looked in confusion.

"Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange, that's the second toy complaint we had." the officer says looking in confusion. Two complaints of the same claim? Hmm...it can't be a coincidence. Something strange is going on.

* * *

 _Back in the skies_

Looks like things were at full swing with Jack and the group. Their first house, and it went off without a hitch. Or so they thought. Jack looked down below him and took notice of the reindeer coming in hot, at another house.

"HOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Jack cackled excited about his next house. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and the Warners were once again looking in concern. This REALLY doesn't feel right...not as they pictured it once before.

 **o0o**

A certain ragdoll and ghost boy could agree as both of them, along with the rest of Halloween Town gathered around watching their performance back through the Town Square fountain.

 **o0o**

Meanwhile back with Jack, he landed in another house. He looked in the window and saw a single old lady sleeping as her rocking chair was creaking and groaning, and as the TV was on lighting the dark room. Using his hands as a lockpick, Jack opened the door and placed a promising looking wreath on the door.

Or so we thought it was promising, as it suddenly grew eyes and growled at its prey far away from it.

 **o0o**

Soon reaching another house, Jack simple took out from his Christmas bag...the orange and black striped snake, unbeknownst if it is harmful or not as it simply slithered around the Christmas tree, protecting the presents in its coil.

 **o0o**

Jack once again entered another house, and placed by the tree the vampire teddy bear and the black and white present, and disappeared like the wind.

Fortunately, as he left the children quickly approached the downstairs, a boy and a girl. They looked in their surprise as they saw presents just by the tree. 'Santa came!' they must be thinking...unfortunately it was the exact opposite of Santa. The moment the boy was just about to reach for his present, revealing to be the vampire duck...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream, as to their surprise and fear both toys came back to life. Surprising them, scaring them, and the soon...chasing them. As the toy duck let out an eerie quack, the little boy and girl ran stricken with fear and entered another room, no doubt their parents. Their screams were enough to wake them up as pounding and quacking was heard from the other side of the door.

This wasn't even half the damage done.

 **o0o**

As the sleigh was nearby the Toon Squad took notice of Jack hopping from each rooftop, placing strange looking toys throughout each chimney. To the Toon Squad's concern, each chimney Jack hopped, and each toy Jack dropped...screams followed.

He dropped one thing from the chimney.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH!** a man screamed.

He dropped another thing from another chimney.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!** A woman screamed.

Soon Jack hopped back to the sleigh as the reindeer and Zero took flight, once again. Jack only had a smile on his skeletal face...as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and the Warners...concern. Something that is a dire issue.

 **o0o**

Unbeknownst of the group, peril was all around the houses as all of Jack's 'toys' sprang to life, scaring, and terrorizing every resident from within. A house with two little girls first were screaming in peril as bats suddenly flew from the Christmas tree, flapping and screeching around the living room.

"EEEEEEEEEE/AHHHHHH!" They both screamed as bats were flying around.

 **o0o**

Then back in the dimly lit room with the old woman, she woke up and noticed something strange. The wreath grew tentacles and the old woman lets out a scream hearing the wreath growling, and the tentacles in her face slithering as if it was a snake.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The old woman yelled out.

 **o0o**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Another child yelled out as he looked at the horrifying sight of the orange and black snake in his living room, completely scoffing down the small decorative presents, and the freaking Christmas tree itself, causing chaos and a mess in the living room.

 **o0o**

Meanwhile in ANOTHER house, a small rotund child was running for his life as the sound of a mischievous cackle was heard. Chasing after the child was the Pumpkin Jack-In-A-Box, cackling, terrorizing...well you know the same old, same old.

At this point...something had to be done about this.

Soon, the adults, the adolescences, they all band together to stop Jack from causing anymore trouble. They've been calling the police, they've been barring the chimneys, they've been locking the doors, they've been turning up the chimney heat, everyone around the world is at an agreement: they needed to make it clear that 'Santa' wasn't welcomed anymore, and they needed to do it by any means necessary.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, ONE AND ALL!" Jack announced as he returned to the sleigh noticing the lights were starting to turn off. He himself feels he's done a job well done. That's just not the case. Jack simply looked at the Toon Squad and his smile turned to a frown as he looked at the concerned look on their faces.

"Now, come on, everyone. This isn't the face of laughter and joy, lighten up, will you?" Jack requests them as the sleigh was once again air board.

"Jack...don't you think there's well...something wrong with this picture?" Sora asks.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Jack asks. Soon Jiminy pops up from Sora's hood and decided to talk for the vampire kid.

"Well...Christmas is supposed to be about happiness and joy, just like you said. Everyone is LITERALLY screaming in terror, Jack. I really don't think you're setting an example of what Christmas is about." Jiminy explains, somehow Jack is still maintaining his cheery smile.

"Oh come now, Jiminy, everyone loves it! Those screams means they're happy, doesn't it? They're so surprised that they're literally SCREAMING with joy! Isn't that what Christmas is about?" Jack asks them as they looked at him in confusion.

"Gawrsh...that...sounds almost too much like Halloween, Jack." Goofy piped up.

"Nonsense, now smile everyone. We've got work to do, my little elves!" Jack commanded as the sleigh went up high in the sky. At this point...there's really no need for smiling, especially at what Jack mentioned, earlier.

"He can't keep on doing this, Sora. Sooner or later something may happen to him, if he keeps scaring everyone like this." Donald whispered to Sora.

"We've gotta keep an eye out. I'm worried too, Donald, but at the same time I'm worried about him." Sora says in sadness.

"Why's that?" Goofy asks.

"He just doesn't get it. He really doesn't understand what Christmas is really about." Sora says sadly as the sleigh took flight. Sora was simply sulking around as he took notice of the night sky...and the matter of more stars glowing out.

* * *

 _Far away_

Meanwhile back at the Police Station, far away from the group, the policeman on the phone was at full order, tonight. He had dozens and dozens of phones, and thousands and thousands of phones ringing, and panicked screams were drowning the officer.

"Where'd you spot him, fast as we can, ma'am." "Police? I know, I know a skeleton led by some monsters. Keep calm. Turn off all the lights. Make sure the doors are locked." "Hello Police?" The officer was taking all the calls he can, and talked as calm as he can. Soon his next call was...somewhat strange.

"Wait what? A rabbit and two possessed reindeer? Ma'am, this is the first call we've received of this matter. Is this a p-"

("AHHHHHHHHHH!") A scream was heard from the other line...but it didn't follow any complaints of any Christmas presents...instead the call just stopped from there.

"Hello? HELLO?" The officer demanded but no answer. He slammed the phone and sighed in distraught.

"What the hell is happening around here?" he asks.

* * *

 _Meanwhile far, FAR, away_

The chaos is in an out of control state, that it's time that everyone around the world should know about this, to either assure everyone about defeating Jack, or ways to evade Jack's presence before he unleashes his toys to more people, either hurting them or harming them.

" _Reports are pouring in from all over the globe, that an imposter is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."_ the news reporter announced as media from all over the world heard the news. This news was so widespread that it even reached Halloween Town itself as everyone gathered around, and despite the worry in the reporter's voice, everyone simply cheered and applaud Jack...all except Sally, Casper, and Dolly. They inched deeper into the fountain to listen more as the news was drowned out by the cheering.

 _"Police assure us that at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime."_ The reporter announced as the three looked in shock and concern.

"MILITARY?!" Dolly yelled out in concern.

"Jack...that's the premonition. Someone has to help them!" Sally pleaded.

"We need to find Sandy Claws. He's the only one who can talk some sense into Jack about this. But where did Lock, Shock, and Barrel take him?" Casper asks as Sally had a stern look on her face.

"I think I know where. C'MON let's go!" Sally says as she and the two ghosts ran off, away from the cheering citizens of Halloween Town as the news reporter, drowned out by their cheering made one last plea before going off air.

 _"Santa Claus, wherever you are, come back and save Christmas!_ _"_ She announced hoping the news would reach the jolly old man...unfortunately, where he is...it won't.

* * *

She wasn't kidding about the military. They were truly prepared to take Jack down. As air-raid siren roared throughout the military base, and the satellites were on, and the search lights were on, it was clear that they mean business. They search lights were monitoring the sky as they were searching for Jack. Meanwhile with the skeleton, he took notice of those search lights and smiled.

"Look everyone, search lights!" Jack says looking down at the search lights throughout the sky.

Meanwhile down in the military base, unbeknownst to the group, the military were preparing to launch an assault Jack and his sleigh. Pulling the crank, the turrets rose up and locked on to the sky. At once all the turrets fired a missile shot towards the sky, unleashing a _BOOM BOOM._ Jack looked in happiness.

"They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing a good job, everyone!" Jack says as the toons looked down in concern.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out as a missile shot past him. Soon another one barely, BARELY, shot towards Zero, making the sleigh rock.

"AFR!" Zero squealed.

"WOAH! Careful down there, you almost hit us!" Jack announced down in his deep voice as Zero barked in concern.

"Uh...Jack, I'm pretty sure that was intentional." Yakko says to him, but he shrugged it off.

"It's OK, everyone we'll be fine. Zero, head higher!" Jack says as Zero obeyed his master's order. Soon the ghost dog led the skeletal reindeer up higher and higher into the clouds, not from within reach of the turrets...unbeknownst to them there was something else trailing behind them, as they were heading up high in the sky.

"Is that..." Betrayus asks as the Heartless reindeer ordered by the little Santa Claus were racing up high in the sky. It seems they themselves were busy all around the world as they were achieving their goal in delivering Heartless stuffed presents.

"It's Jack and that meddlesome key bearer. It seems they have gained the military's attention." Spooky inquired. Soon the possessed reindeer gave out a fanged smile.

"Betrayus, Glee...perhaps we shall do our part for the military...and give them a hand?" Spooky suggested as the possessed other reindeer gave out a fanged smile as well.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Ooooooh, how I love that idea!" Blitzen cackled.

"GLEE! head higher, let us deal with those meddlesome pests." Rudolph says as Glee smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask! HO HO HOOOOOO!" Santa Glee says in a...somewhat deep voice as he whipped the reins as the Heartless reindeer went higher into the clouds following the Toon Squad. It seems our group has two problems at hand...

Or three.

* * *

 _Back in Halloween Town_

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, we return to the fields of where the twisted treehouse of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Among those fields is a lone ghost gopher watching, and listening to what's down below. Golly is so sure that there's something down there...something that could no doubt solve the mystery of his missing friends. Soon footsteps were heard.

"GOLLY!" Dolly called out as he turned to see Dolly, Sally, and Casper approaching him. He then shushed them in discreet.

"Shhhh...I don't know about you two, but there's something fishy going on down there...or something...penguiney." Golly whispered as Sally and Casper shook their heads in agreement.

"Or something jolly." Sally piped up as Golly looked at her in confusion.

"Down there is the corridor of Halloween Town's greatest nemesis, Oogie Boogie. He hides down in this treehouse protected by Lock, Shock, and Barrel. On top of that, whatever creature that goes down there...it will be his prey, or worse his dinner." Sally explains.

"I see...so you think Tux and Mime Jr is down there?" Golly asks.

"We don't think, we know. Along with Sandy Claws. I know those three too much to believe they would ever keep their promise to Jack." Casper says. Soon the group took notice of Sally unraveling the thread of her hands and her left leg.

"Wait here. If anything happens, Casper, see if you can find help." Sally whispered.

"We've got your back if anything happens down there, Sally." Dolly says determinedly as she took out a few of her...lethal vials of potions and Golly his quiver. Sally smiled at the two caring gophers.

"Thank you, both of you. Now c'mon, stay close to the walls. Make sure he doesn't see you." Sally says as she and the two crept down in the chasm before them as Casper looked at them.

"Good luck, guys." Casper says to them.

Everyone crept down inside the caverns before them, forming a ladder to climb down on. Sally threw her leg down into the hole, and her two hands slithered as well. Everyone can only surmise that Oogie is doing some malicious things to Santa, Tux, and Mime Jr as we lowered down into the scene unfolding.

"Hehehe, you a gamblin' man boys? Let's play." Oogie says sadistically shaking his dice at Santa. Soon the three heard a clanking sound from behind them.

"Hmmm?" Oogie mused hearing it as well. They all turned around and noticed coming from the painted coffin was a leg. Slowly and seductively it showed itself from behind the coffin, making Oogie chuckle seductively as well.

"My, my...what have we here?" Oogie says almost as if he found love. He spits out...an ant? And approached Sally's leg, fully distracted. Taking the initiative, Sally's arms crept down the chain and fell down on Santa, surprising him and the two.

"MMM?" Santa muffled, but the hand told them to stop and look up. To their happiness, it was Sally and the gophers.

"You came!" Tux whispered in excitement.

"Mime-Mime!" Mime Jr. whispered as well as everyone smiled.

"Shhh, we'll get you out of here." Sally says whispering as Golly quickly hoisted down untying the two as Oogie was distracted.

"Ahhh...lovely." Oogie says taking off Sally's shoe revealing her ragged feet. Immediately his actions were to tickle it. As his 'tickle, tickle, tickle,' sounds were heard, Sally and Golly successfully freed Santa, Tux, and Mime Jr. Now the only thing left to do, is escape before he notices.

"C'mon!" Dolly says as she pulled down a ricked ladder as everyone quickly and quietly climbed up, until they met with the rag doll and the ghost.

"Well, that got off without a hitch, now let's get going." Tux whispered.

"We don't have much time until he notices." Sally says in concern as Santa, Mime Jr; and Tux looked in confusion.

"Notice what, exactly?" Santa asks.

As if on cue as he said that, as Oogie was tickling Sally's foot, he soon noticed the leg itself slipped out from the coffin...unattached. He looked in shocked, and then...anger...until he bellowed out.

" **WHAT!** " Oogie, with the unattached leg in his...appendages looked around the corridor in true anger. " **YOU TRY TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF _ME!?_** " He then looked up at everyone in their attempt to escape. He then took a deep breath.

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Oogie screamed out, when suddenly out of nowhere the wind began to pick up directly from him. The wind was so powerful enough, that it was pulling everyone in, almost as if it was a vacuum. Soon, everyone met with ground as Oogie approached them.

"I admit, that was clever, VERY clever heheh. But that just means we're gonna have TWICE the fun, down here, HAHAHAHAHAA!" Oogie cackled as he then helped Sally up and looked at her sadistically.

"And here's the little girl behind this little escape plan, huh? Ooooooh, what a scandalous trick you tried to pull, Rag doll." Oogie says smacking his lips towards Sally, who only looked in a bit of fear.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sally asks.

"I could let ya go, maybe keep you...and be my bride. After all, we've more in common than you think." Oogie says slowly as he placed his nubs on Sally who looked at him in disgust.

"Never! We have NOTHING in common! You're a monster!" Sally objected.

"Oooooh, that actually hurts. But, you know you wanna say yes~" Oogie says revealing his snake tongue.

" _ **MIIIIIIIME...**_ " Mime Jr. hummed as everyone turned to see it channeling bright blue energy.

"What's it doing?" Oogie Boogie asks looking at the little Pokémon in confusion. Suddenly the two gophers looked and smirked. It seems Mime Jr wants in on the action.

" _ **MIIIIIII MIME!**_ " Mime Jr. yelled out suddenly blasting out a wave of hoop like energy at Oogie Boogie, taking the hit by surprise.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Oogie yelled out slamming to the ground as the freed Pokémon stood in front of the bag of bugs in determination. Oogie slowly and groggily rose up from the ground staring at the little Pokémon.

"Your actions were pretty harmful, Oogie Boogie. Needless to say, this little guy's ticked off." Golly says aiming his arrows towards him. Oogie looked in surprise.

"Time to put a hole in that thread of yours!" Golly says firing an arrow at Oogie who braced for what will come next. Surprising the arrow went past the bag of bugs...and it didn't even effect him.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Golly says meekly. Oogie rose up and regained composure and chuckled bashfully.

"Seems your lil arrows won't do a dent on me, lil ghost!" Oogie says tauntingly.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr. says determinedly.

"Then try a live Pokémon. He's all yours, Mime!" Dolly says as Tux tried to get Sally and Santa to safety as Oogie and Mime Jr began to fight. Of course, Mime Jr, takes the first shot.

" _ **MIME, MIME! MIIIIIIIIME...!**_ " Mime Jr called out suddenly charging up to Oogie, once again taking him by surprise.

" _ **MIME! MIME!**_ " Mime Jr, yelled out unleashing a powerful slap to Oogie's stomach, as well as a follow up slap towards the face, making the bag of bugs recoil in pain, falling back down once again.

"GAH! You worthless little...whatever you are!" Oogie Boogie says quickly getting up as Mime was glaring at him. "Right then. Ya wanna play, kid? WE'LL PLAY!" Oogie says stomping a button on the ground. Suddenly the area around him and Mime Jr, began to spin rise up, and everything began to activate.

"What the heck?" Golly asks.

"My word..." Santa says almost tumbling down. Suddenly the roulette wheel began to slowly spin around the chamber. Fiery orange lights flared up, and giant cards arose across the platform. Mime Jr. simply glares at Oogie when suddenly a card rose up behind him.

"MIME JR, LOOK OUT!" Dolly yelled out as Mime Jr, quickly leaped out of the way, when springing from the cards were spinning knives, and that's on every card on the field.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Oogie says making his way to the podium at the center of the platform. "Welcome, my friends to the game table. This here's where we have some REAL FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie cackles pulling a switch that conveniently hoisted down to him.

Slowly whirring behind Mime Jr, were the jackpot machines that ALMOST killed Santa before. They cocked their guns, and took their aims.

"FIRE!" Oogie yelled out.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. says looking in confusion.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Quickly Mime Jr. acted and magically created a small sphere of energy, bouncing all the bullets back around the room. Oogie even quickly dodged before a stray bullet headed his way, and the other towards most likely the rest of the group.

"Hmm, not bad. Ya'll are some strangers, huh? It's no wonder Maleficent's been looking for ya." Oogie says to the group as Golly, Dolly, and Tux piped up the moment the bag of bugs mentioned the witch's name.

"Maleficent? We've met a ton of baddies by her side, a lot of them threatening, but you? She allied with YOU? You're not even SCARY let alone threatening." Golly scoffed, making Oogie growl at him.

"You really wanna pull THAT card out, huh, kid? I'll show you just how scary AND threatening Mr. Oogie Boogie can be!" Oogie challenges as the toy soldiers quickly retreated back to where they came from.

"Time for my ace in the hole!" Oogie yelled out raising his arms up high. To everyone's horror, fluttering from the ceilings are the Wing Bat Heartless. Quickly, one of them used its hook to latch onto Mime Jr, making him airborne.

"M-MIME!" Mime Jr. yelled out in concern.

"Already? Throughout the duration of the battle, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MOVED A MUSCLE!" Golly objected as the other Heartless: the White Knights, the Search Ghosts, and the Gargoyles surrounded the remainder of the group.

"But we ain't done yet!" Oogie Boogie says pointing to the caged entrance Sally and the others entered through. Glass footsteps were rapidly heard clanking throughout the way. Slamming the pipes down is the Chimera Heartless, and he came slamming down to his master.

"Oh, shoot, we forgot him!" Tux gasped.

"If he was up there, that means..." Sally says in realization. The Heartless insignia on its chest opened up, revealing empty nothingness from within. Oogie leaped down from his podium and searched around the Chimera's abdomen, and took out what appears to be a strange small looking thermos flask.

"Do you know what this is?" Oogie asks.

"Nope, and I'm sure you don't, either." Golly says in boredom.

"This here, is a Ghost Thermos. A little something a friend took from some stupid ghost hunter. Capturing ANY ghost that it senses, so..." Oogie says opening the mechanical decorated thermos flask. Soon Sally looked in realization as the thermos bellowed out a chill, quite familiar to her.

"CASPER! H-HE'S IN THERE!" Sally yelled out in concern.

"Heheh, yep your little ghost friend's there. Shouldn't of stayed up there while my GUARD'S there, huh?" Oogie says pointing mischievously at the Chimera.

This won't look good.

"Hehehe. Don't worry, there's PLENTY of room in there." Oogie chuckled darkly when suddenly a blast of energy projected from the thermos and onto Golly and Dolly, covering in a bright cyan aura beam. Suddenly the two ghostly gophers can feel themselves being pulled in the thermos' grasp.

"Grrrr...OOGIE YOU NO GOOD CHEAT-AHHH!" Golly yelled out before quickly being pulled into the thermos. The feeling seemed familiar, like Genie being sucked into the lamp.

"WHOOOOOOAH!" Dolly yelled out being sucked inside as well. Leaving a single ghostly chill from inside the hole. Soon Oogie placed the top back, concealing the gophers in there, for good.

"Oh, and uh, Chimera while you're at it, can you take out the trash for me?" Oogie says pointing at Mime Jr, still airborne with the Heartless Bat. Soon the Chimera spoke not a word, and spun its clawed hand blasting a ray of...confetti out? Seems the confetti cannon was a signal, for it seems Gargoyle Heartless appeared out from the darkness, surrounding Mime Jr, and the Hook Bat.

Soon the Hook Bat unhanded the Pokémon hoisting him high in the air, and by the Chimera's commanded, all at once the Gargoyles regurgitated balls of light blue fire, and at once all of them spat them out at Mime Jr, exploding on impact, showing a big blue cloud.

"MIME!" Tux called out as everyone looked in horror at the fiery blast. Completely covered in soot, Mime Jr soon fell to the ground...unable to battle.

"No..." Sally gasped.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! OH, now THAT was fun to watch! You Heartless are a fun bunch, heheh!" Oogie says as he watch all of what happened in amusement. Mime Jr was defeated, and Golly, Dolly, and Casper were all trapped within the thermos at hand.

"OOOOOH, Why you litt-" Tux started, but before he could even start, the three were now surrounded by many more Heartless than there were before.

"Dollyface, Sandman, and a the King's LITERAL JOKE! HAHAHAHA! You all had your fun, and I admit it was a good effort. But now...it's my turn to play...heheheheh, and my oh my, are WE gonna play." Oogie says rolling his dice in mischief, as everyone looked in horror at the Heartless surrounding them.

For a bag of bugs. He was not threatening...not at all, but when it comes to playtime...he really _IS_ scary...and not in a good way.

* * *

 _Back in the skies_

Meanwhile as Jack and the Toon Squad were soaring high above the clouds, Jack checked his list to see who's next for Santa's visit. Donald only paid attention to the stars in the skies blinking out, and simply sighed in exasperation as he simply just went with it.

"Hmm...who's next on our list?" Jack says looking at his list. Two unchecked names are coming up next. "Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised." Jack says as he prepared for his next route...when suddenly.

"TOO BAD YOU WON'T MAKE IT TO THEM, JACKIE BOY!" A high pitched voice called out as the everyone piped up as a sleigh sped past them. Everyone looked in confusion.

"Another sleigh?" Goofy asks.

"W-why that's impossible. No one else should have a sleigh except me, And... well Sandy Claws of course." Jack says bashfully. Soon everyone took notice of the adorable little Gigglepie ruler in a Sandy Claws outfit of his own.

"Awwwwww, he's soooo cute!" Dot says gleaming in happiness.

"Hehehehee, so you've noticed." The high pitched rabbit says bashfully.

"Cuteness...in my opinion is a boring recipe for getting everyone's attention. Why, it's all about scaring to emphasize your point." Jack simply says.

"You must admit you really got your point across, Pumpkin Puss." Glee says as he only snickered. Jack looked at him in confusion.

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Jack asks. Suddenly as the two were flying throughout the night sky, a search light flashed on Jack's sleigh. He winced at the bright light aimed towards him.

"You are a fool, Jack Skellington." Rudolph says catching everyone by surprise.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh...did Rudolph ever talked in one of your storybooks, Jack?" Yakko asks Jack as he simply shook his head no.

"HHAAAAAAAA!" Soon to everyone's surprise, popping out from Rudolph's body was a figure standing gallantly as the moon shined down upon him: the Ghost Knight, Spooky. Sora remembers him.

"Wait a second, you're that ghost from the Phil Cup!" Sora says in realization.

"Indeed. We meet at last, Sora. How does it feel to cause more harm than help throughout this world?" Spooky asks. Sora...knowing that the ghost was right, looked down and said not a word. Jack only looked at the ghost in confusion.

"Now see here, ghost. Sora and his group has been fine elves. They've been helping me spread cheer and joy throughout all the good boys, and girls around the world!" Jack says stepping up as everyone simply looked at him bashfully.

"WOAH!" Glee says realizing that Rudolph has awoken from Spooky's grasp, and with a roar in fear, Rudolph tried to escape the sleigh, in doing so moving it. Spooky didn't heed any mind, and instead looked at Jack in amusement.

"Is that right, Skellington? Then, of course you remember the search lights?" Spooky simply asks.

"Yes?" Jack says in confusion.

"Then look out below." Spooky simply says as a missle phased right through him. To everyone's surprise, the missile landed at one of the skeletal reindeer completely BLASTING its head completely off.

Jack quickly grabbed the reins to keep the sleigh steady, but the moment that was achieved, another missile was shot and blasted at the garbage can behind the sleigh, carrying all the presents, combusting into a complete inferno.

"WAK! **_WATER!_** " Donald yelled out blasting water from his wand at the can, splashing down the flames before they could spread to the sleigh itself. Jack looked in horror as Spooky only glared at him as Jack caught a simple doll from his skeletal hands, as flames were dancing around him.

"They're _TRYING_ to hit us!" Jack says in realization as he threw the doll away down to the sky. "ZERO!" Jack called out to his pet as the poor dog barked and whined.

"Perhaps they could use a hand!" Spooky says as he took out his wand and projected stars on two of the skeletal reindeer. Suddenly, the reindeer looked dizzily, and started to fly to separate directions in confusion, moving the sleigh in all sorts of directions.

"WOAH! WHAT'S GOIN' ON WITH THE REINDEER?!" Goofy says as the sleigh rocked and rocked like crazy.

"SPOOOKY! CAN YOU HELP ME CALM THIS STUPID REINDEER?!" Glee yelled out as Rudolph was rocking Santa's sleigh like crazy. With a sigh, the ghost knight dived down back into Rudolph, possessing him once again. The reindeer's muzzle smiled maliciously.

Rudolph was now zooming the sleigh towards Jack's, slamming it against Santa's.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out.

"Surely you understand that it is no coincidence, Jack. The military is firing at YOU, and only YOU." Rudolph(Spooky) says to the skeletal Santa, who only looked at him in confusion.

"W-what? But how could that be? I've delivered nothing but joy to the good people of Christmas!" Jack says to the two possessed reindeer.

"HA! Are you crazy? You kidnapped Santa, you created toys that can literally ATTACK everyone, it is YOU that caused such havoc throughout ALL the people of this world!" Blitzen(Betrayus) taunts.

"Ask those stupid elves of yours! At least THEY'RE not as blind as your dearest subjects." Glee piped up.

"W-what? Surely you're joking! They wouldn't be here, if they didn't support this ingenious idea! Right, everyone?" Jack says smiling warmly as he turned to his elves...unfortunately, they weren't giving the expressions he was expecting. They were all looking at him bashfully.

"S-Sora?" Jack says in concern...with a bit of heartbreak.

"EVEN THE PATHETIC KEY-BOY EVEN THINKS THIS WHOLE THING IS A TERRIBLE IDEA! Such is the idea...FROM A TERRIBLE RULER HAHAHAHAH! And believe me, if there's one person who knows something about ruling, it's me!" Betrayus taunted.

"And meeee~" Glee sang.

"But don't you worry, Jack. _WE'LL_ be glad to take your job for you. Consider it as a...vacation. We'll give these pathetic humans the meaning of surprise. As for you...well, I think the missile speaks for itself." Spooky explains as another missile fired. This time, it looks like it's aiming dead-on at the sleigh.

"PULL BACK!" Spooky commanded as Glee whipped the reins and the heartless reindeer pulled back as the missile was getting closer, and closer, to the perimeter.

"Oh...this won't look good." Dot says meekly.

 _BOOM!_

It was a dead-on shot. As Glee's sleigh moored back from the impact, Jack's sleigh was completely blown to smithereens...and at this point everyone was falling to their dooms.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOEY!**

"ANY LAST WORDS, JACKIE-BOY?" Spooky calls out as everyone was now falling from the sky. Jack simply said the one thing in mind, before hitting the long, long, ground.

" **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALLL, AND TO ALL A GOODNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!** " Everyone's screams were dying, and dying...until soon the two ghosts and the Gigglepie couldn't hear them at all. Soon the three could hear a loud thump in a small area down below.

"Foolish King. Such a pity, that no one will miss an insolent bag of bugs like you. Now then, Glee, Betrayus, we have some work to do." Rudolph says.

"Mission to send Heartless, Gigglepies, and Ghosts town every chimney are at a go!" Glee cheered as he whipped the reins, and the reindeer heartless got moving, and continued to fly up high into the sky, as the military didn't even take notice of them.

* * *

 _Back at Halloween Town_

Unfortunately, everything that has transpired, has been watched by the citizens of Halloween Town...especially the destruction of Jack's death. At this point, everyone can only assume the worse has happened to him and his comrades. Everyone in town looked at the reflection in complete dismay. Could their loyal Pumpkin King...finally be gone forever?

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Werewolf, of course lets out a mournful howl, as everyone mourned and took their hats off in complete dismay. The Mayor(with his sad face, of course) gave out a sigh and walked to his vehicle.

"I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut." The Mayor sighed taking off all of his decorations placed on him and started his engine, and taking out his megaphone. Beginning his sad announcement.

" **TERRIBLE NEWS, FOLKS! The worse tragedy of our times!** " The Mayor started as he began riding his vehicle throughout the town square, and soon to the main gate. Everyone looked in sadness.

" **JACK has been blown to smithereens! Terrible...TERRIBLE News...** " The Mayor announced. The main gates opened, and the Mayor rode his vehicle out of the town, as the town looked down, mournfully at this newfound...horrid news.

* * *

 _Back into the other village._

Unfortunately...things are just as bad over in this village. Jack's mayhem has caused such strife and terror throughout the land. Not only that, but chaos is brewing throughout the land, as Ghosts were running amuck, and Heartless, and Gigglepies were scouting about. Only one single police officer rode throughout the chaos driven streets and made his announcement.

" **Attention...attention, citizens. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the imposter has been shut down, and we are doing our best to fight off the creatures it sent down, it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year...** " the officer says. Throughout every window, are kids crying, cuddling with their parents, and the parents themselves looking mournfully down while caring for their sadden children.

" **I repeat: the imposter has been shut down, but there's still no sign...of Santa Claus...** " the officer announced. As the officer made his announcement, far away in a small cemetery, Sora was simply watching...mournfully.

He then looked behind him, seeing scattered soot stained toys, and the burned down sleigh, and the pieces of bones from the skeletal reindeer scattered around the cemetery. The vampire boy simply sighed in disappointment.

"I...can't believe this happened. I can't believe we made this happened." Sora says sulking down on the cemetery gates as Goofy popped up from the snow, and Jiminy flew to the poor vampire boy to comfort him.

"Aww, don't be sorry about all this, Sora. You had nothin' to do with this." Goofy says comforting the boy.

"You were there to keep Jack out of trouble...unfortunately, look where THAT ended up." Jiminy simply sighs. Soon Donald popped out from the snow in agitation.

"WAAAK! This ain't our faults! This is all JACK'S FAULT, YA HERE ME?! I knew from the start, that this Christmas thing was a BAD idea!" Donald mumbled in frustration.

"Donald he was curious. You shouldn't take it out on him..." Sora says to the duck.

"Oh I'm taking it ALL out on him! His curiosity got the better of him, and this was a plan BOUND to fail! YOU GOT THAT JACK?!" Donald yelled out pointing to the soot covered Santa Jack...however, this time, he spoke not a word as Wakko, Yakko, and Dot, looked at him in sadness.

"Jack?" Sora asks in concern. Soon Zero slowly came in, and brought to Jack what appears to be...a jaw. It was Jack's own jaw. Jack placed it back into his mouth, and he rose up...in sadness.

"There, ya got your jaw back. Now what do you have to say for yourself, JACK?" Donald says glaring at him, tapping his foot impatiently. Jack...really had nothing to say, but he had only four words...to sing.

 _ **Jack:** What have I done?  
What have I done?  
_

 _How could I...  
Be so blind?_

 _All is lost...  
Where was I?_

 _Spoiled all...  
Spoiled all...  
Everything has gone all wrong..._

As Zero was flying all around the statue, Jack was simply looking at all the damaged toys and sleigh scattered throughout the graveyard. At this point, everyone looked at him in concern. Of all the things Jack would say, they weren't expecting something like this.

 _What have I done?  
What have I done?_

 _Find a deep cave to hide in  
In a MILLION years, they'll find me_

 _Only DUST...  
And a plaque...  
That reads 'here lies poor, old, Jack...'_

They have no words...Zero simply looks down, mournfully, and the Warners only looked down, and Wakko even took off his hat. Donald...reluctantly understanding Jack's true intentions, he tried to cheer him up, by approaching him.

 _ **Donald:** But ya never intended all this madness._

"Never." Jack, says in agreement. Soon Sora stepped up and approached him as well. Donald was right on one thing, he plans to add it on.

 _ **Sora:** Plus, nobody REALLY understood_

"Well, HOW could they?" Jack objected. Goofy, knows just what else to say, as he smiled at the Pumpkin King. Zero looked at the three in realization. But even so, it wasn't enough to cheer Jack's mood.

 _ **Goofy:** That all ya ever wanted was to bring them somethin' GREAT!_

 ** _Jack:_** _Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

Soon the Warners stepped up, and peered out from behind the statue, and behind Jack, with smiles on their faces.

 _ **Wakko:** Well, what the heck?_

 ** _Yakko:_** _Ya went and did your best!_

 ** _Dot:_** _And by WALT we REALLY tasted something swell!_

"That's right..." Jack says in full realization, soon showing a mere smile, once again. Soon Jiminy flapped onto Jack's shoulder and placed his hand in this as well.

 _ **Jiminy:** And for a moment, why we even touched the SKY!  
And at least, you left some stories they can tell!_

"I DID!" Jack says in realization, sitting back up, and slid down to the group, as he all gathered around, and hugged them all, singing one last thing in realization.

 _ **Jack:** And for the first time since, I don't remember when...  
I felt just like my old bony self again_

 _And I... **JACK!** The Pumpkin King_

Soon...realization hits him. He stopped and looked at his group, who looked at him in confusion.

"That's right...I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jack screamed out, ripping his Santa clothes off, reverting back into his regular clothing. Everyone looked at him in excitement, and Zero flew around in complete happiness.

The old Jack...was back. Giddy with happiness, Jack danced around the cemetery, with Zero tagging along flying all around his owner, Jack was dancing and singing like the true Pumpkin King he was.

 _And I just can't WAIT until next Halloween  
Cause I've got some new ideas that could really make them SCREAM,  
And by God, I'M REALLY GOING TO GIVE IT ALL MY MIGHT!_

Suddenly...Jack looked in realization. Soon catching on, Sora grabbed Santa's hat and gave it to Jack.

 _I hope there's still time to set things right..._ "SANDY CLAWS!" Jack says in realization as he opened the cellar door of the statue, and most of the Toon Squad followed him.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, you guys go on ahead. Me and the sibs have some cleaning up to do." Yakko says as the boy looked at them in confusion. Soon realization came to him as he looked at the gate and noticed the chaos just out there.

"There's a lot to handle, guys. Are you sure you can do it?" Sora asks them.

"We've got it covered!" the Warners said in unison. Sora shook his head in approval.

"I'm counting on you guys. Good luck." Sora says heading down the stairway under the statue, leaving the Warners by themselves.

"Sibs?" Yakko says as both of them looked at him in determination taking out their weapons. Yakko slammed the gates opened...and got to work. Looks like the final battle is near, between Halloween...and Christmas.


	26. Halloween Town IV: Battle for 2 Holidays

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Current World: Halloween Town**_

 ** _Songs this Chapter  
Finale(Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Toon Squad, Lock, Shock, Barrel, & The Citizens of Halloween Town  
_**

 ** _Sally's Song Reprise(Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993)  
Feat. Jack & Sally_**

Things weren't boding well, EVERYWHERE...but things are much worse for Sally, Sandy, Mime Jr, and Tux. The dark corridor is alit a pale yellow color, as Oogie Boogie has strapped them all into a lab bench. In front of them is a cauldron of bubbling lava being mixed with some sort of 8-ball mixer. Tux, Mime Jr, and Sandy were struggling to break free as Sally was simply scolding at Oogie in protest.

"You wait till Jack hears about this! By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if yo-" Sally protested, but before she could say anymore, the Mayor's announcement echoed throughout the corridor. He was nearby riding his vehicle, STILL making his mournful announcement.

" **The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust...** " the Mayor announced, making Sally gasp, and Tux and Mime in realization.

"Sora! The others!" Tux gasped.

"Mime!" Mime Jr, squeaked in horror.

But...what they didn't realize...

* * *

 _Back in Halloween Town_

Was that Jack was indeed coming to the rescue! Jack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, seemed to have entered Halloween Town through the door under the statue. Jack was determined to set things right.

"C'mon, boys! Christmas isn't over yet!" Jack pledged as he sprinted throughout the dark Halloween Town woods, as everyone ran, and looked at the skeleton in confusion.

"Jack? Where are we even going?" Sora asks.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel will NEVER keep their promises. They've kidnapped Sandy Claws, and I ordered them to take him to a more comfortable place. There's only ONE place those little brats can take him!" Jack says to the group as they all ran throughout the woods.

* * *

 _Oogie's Corridor_

"What's that you were saying about luck, RAAG DOLL? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie cackled as he mischievously rattled his dice. It seems that the three are at a belief that they are doomed...but that just isn't the case.

* * *

 _Back with Jack & Group_

Finally running through the hilltops, and through the darkness of night, Jack and the Toon Squad met with a tall wooden structure, towering the whole group. The moment they met with the caged entrance, they heard some cried for help, down below...especially one familiar deep voice.

"Sally...and Sandy, they're both down there." Jack says as Zero was growling. Jack quickly shushed him. Soon Goofy noticed something as well.

"And it sounds like Tux and Mime Jr are down there, too." Goofy says. Jack was simply glaring down at the chasm before them.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this." Jack says.

"Who?" Sora asks.

"Oogie Boogie. In all the people of Halloween Town, Oogie is the scariest and most sadistic of the town. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are his henchmen, and that bag of bugs will do anything scary and torturous to his prey." Jack says seriously to the group.

A...familiar teleport noise was heard from behind the group. The Toon Squad and Jack looked and saw some White Knight Heartless appearing behind them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy armed themselves, immediately knowing what they are, the moment they spotted the insignia.

"Another of those creatures. It has the same insignia as the reindeer before." Jack says.

"We'll handle this thing, Jack. Go and rescue Sally, Santa, and Tux." Sora commanded as Jack looked at him in confusion...it was obvious why.

"I mean Sandy. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! JUST GO!" Sora commanded. Jack nodded his head and quickly slid past, before the Heartless could even do anything, and dropped down the chasm. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, confronted their new opponents.

Immediately Sora's first action was to slash down one White Knight. Donald, and Goofy followed suit and slashed down two other ones, defeating the first wave. Next came more White Knight Heartless.

Before Sora could do anything, the White Knight leaped up in the air and scratched Sora with its sharp claws, making the boy wince and counterattack, slashing it down back into the darkness.

" _ **HEAL!**_ " Donald says healing up Sora's wound.

"Thanks, Donald." Sora says, as Donald nodded. Soon a few more White Knight Heartless spawned and quickly spun around their sharp claws before Sora, Donald, or Goofy could even do anything. Sora and Donald had an idea.

" _ **THUNDER!**_ " Donald says as thunder energy emanated through his staff.

" _ **WIND!**_ " Sora says as Wind energy emanated through the Keyblade. Both tips from wand and blade met. Soon the wind tornado began growing pitch black, emanating with thunder as it grew and grew into something disastrous.

" _ **THUNDERSTORM!**_ " Sora and Donald yelled out sending the pitch black tornado towards the White Knights, sucking them in. Within they are constantly being shocked within each twirl. Soon the tornado disappears, and the Heartless along with it. Soon the wave stopped.

"Did we do it?" Donald asks. Unbeknownst to them, a large and familiar Heartless has watched their progress, and is now leaping off the very top of the tree house structure. Goofy was the first to notice.

"LOOK OUT!" Goofy yelled out. Sora, and Donald quickly got out of the way as the Heartless slammed down to the ground like a meteor. Soon the Heartless revealed itself...the Chimera.

"Jiminy?" Sora asks as Jiminy hopped out from Sora's hood and read out the information of the strange looking Heartless.

"Now this is a tricky one, fellas. The Chimera: We have to crack the jar of its head, and get rid of all the heads from within it. But be careful, those heads will bounce back like crazy." Jiminy says with caution. Sora clenched his keyblade in determination. Soon his keyblade glowed and immediately...

" _ **STRIKE RAID!**_ " Sora yelled out hurling his keyblade at the Chimera who simply jumped, and hopped all around and summersaulted, basically taunting the group. Suddenly the Chimera glowed red, and at top speed zoomed to the group.

"HIT THE DIRT!" Donald quacked out as the Chimera came blasting off like a rocket. Soon the Chimera leaped up and slammed down causing a great shockwave, quick making the Toon Squad jump out of the way quick.

"WOAH!" Goofy says.

"Goofy!" Sora called out as the dog nodded, knowing what comes next. Goofy straps his shield on his hat, and at ease Sora and Donald picks him up. Quickly Donald and Goofy were now charging at the Chimera with the Goofy battering ram, and them moment they reached the Heartless, they both swung Goofy like a golf club, sending the Heartless flying.

Quickly the Heartless uses its claws to catch the tree of the treehouse and once again slams down on the group...but this, gave the Heartless a weak spot. The moment the Heartless slams to the ground, Sora jumped up high and slashed the glass container in half, with his keyblade, releasing the three heads from within.

"GOT HIM!" Sora called out, but the Heartless wasn't finished yet. Now, the three heads were bouncing all around the field. Not only that, the disembodied body was still up and kicking...there must be something within the Heartless that's powering it.

"The thing's STILL running?" Sora asks.

"B-how could that be? It deactivates without the three heads controlling it...or at least that's what it says." Jiminy says looking in confusion.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out with caution as the body came barreling towards them like a rocket.

"I'll take care of that stupid body." Donald says as he readied his wand for action. He was preparing the Chimera body's next room. Of course his next action was to come barreling towards Donald...the mummy duck was ready.

" ** _STOP!_** " Donald yelled out, casting his new spell for the first time. In mid-air, the Chimera body was completely frozen in place. Quickly the red head noticed it, and came flying towards Donald as he combusted into flames.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" Goofy says slamming his shield down, making the head slam into it. Twirling his arm, he once again gave out a great big slam with his shield on red head, making it fly far, far into the distance.

"SORA!" Donald called out as Sora started walloping on the Chimera's body.

"GAH!" Sora yelled out as thunder started raining down on Sora. It was the work of the yellow head of the Chimera. It seems to be a Thunder Head. Goofy tried to catch it, but it quickly got away from him.

" _ **STRIKE RAID!**_ " Sora yelled out hurling his keyblade at the yellow head, catching him on impact. The little lightening head fell to the ground. Before it could even try something, Goofy quickly slammed it, squishing it with his shield to oblivion.

Meanwhile with Sora, the Stop spell wore off, and the Chimera body was dealt endless blows to the chest, until soon I was sent flying to the treehouse base.

" _ **FREEZE!**_ " Donald shouted the moment he noticed the green head, the third and final head zipping to the body. Quickly Donald froze the green head to its place. A green heartless was too OBVIOUS of what specific profession of magic it knows. Donald threw the cubed Heartless head up in the sky, and...

" _ **FIRA!**_ " Donald yelled out projecting a fireball at the frozen head, destroying it on impact. Donald and Goofy stepped out of the way as Sora charged through and passed. His keyblade glowed and quickly before the Chimera body could get up, Sora called out his attack.

" ** _BLITZ_** _ **!**_ " Sora yelled out as flipped up in the air and slammed his keyblade down on the Chimera body, piercing it...bisecting it...completely slashing it down. Soon the Chimera rose up, and electricity cackled and popped all around it. Suddenly the Chimera's insignia opened up, dropping the thermos within it. And finally it began to dissipate into the darkness, leaving behind a certain chess.

"Another chess, another set of 10 puppies." Donald says. Not only that, but a small piece of paper flew down from the air. Sora caught it.

"Another of Pooh's storybook. I wonder what that Heartless would want with it." Sora says in confusion as he placed it down in his pocket. Soon the boy quickly took the thermos before it rolled down into the chasm, and used his keyblade to open the chest.

"ARF! ARF!" A Dalmatian was the first to come up.

"Heya little fella!" Goofy says picking the little Dalmatian up. The dog's first intention was licking Goofy.

"A-hyuk! It must like me uh-hu-huh-uhu-huuuuuey!" Goofy chuckled bashfully. Donald created a warp spell creating a teleport hole of his own, as substitute since Yakko was the one that had the teleport hole.

"Alrighty then. You and your 9 other buddies should go inside here. This'll send ya to your family, I promise." Donald says gently. Quickly the dog leaped out of Goofy's arm, and into the teleport hole. Reluctant the other few Dalmatians looked in concern.

"Awww don't you worry, it's safe. Go over in there and go back to your family." Donald says assuring the pups they'll be safe. With warm smiles, the pups obeyed Donald and entered through the teleport holes. As they were, Sora looked at the thermos in confusion.

"So this must've been that thing's power core." Sora says looking at it. He took off the cap, and surprisingly, the moment he did the thermos began blasting out ghostly energy.

"WAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Donald says as he closed up the teleport hole.

"NOTHING! IT JUST BLASTED OUT AFTER I OPENED IT!" Sora yelled out. Soon, a few familiar faces were hurled out from the thermos before it abruptly stopped blasting out ghost energy.

"Ugh, geez, what happened? Is this what's it like being blasted out of a cannon?" Golly asks as he, Casper, and Dolly groaned and groggily arose from the ground.

"Golly, Dolly, Casper! What the heck?" Sora asks helping the ghosts up.

"SORA! YOU'RE OK!" Dolly cheered happily as she hugged the vampire boy.

"Where's Jack? Did you ditch him?" Golly asks.

"No, we're all safe. Jack's down there." Sora says pointing towards the chasm.

"Hmmm, that no good, rotten, Oogie Boogie sucked us all in that stupid thermos. He said he pawned it off of some ghost hunters, and he trapped me, Doll, and Casper in there." Golly explained.

"I see...well don't worry, Jack's well on his way giving Oogie a piece of his m-" Sora says but immediately stops the moment he heard a scream.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" A certain female voice screamed down there. Casper and Dolly knows it, and looked at each other in concern.

"SALLY!" Casper whispered in concern.

"We gotta save them, the moment Jack meets up with Oogie, before it's too late." Sora says as everyone nodded in approval.

* * *

 _Oogie's Chamber_

Meanwhile, things weren't boding so well with Sally, Santa, Mime Jr, and Tux, as they seem to be closer and closer towards the cauldron of bubbling lava. Oogie was simply dancing sadistically before finishing the job.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. OOOOOH, I'm feeling weak...with HUNGER! One more roll of the dice, oughta do it, HAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie cackled throwing his dice to the table with a simple skull on it. The dice was thrown into the skull, and rolled down to the table. Oogie looks at it to see what he got.

"WHAT?! SNAKE EYES!" Oogie says abruptly. Immediately he slams the table making the dice roll a different number: a 6, and a 5.

"11! HAHA!" Oogie cackled as the four looked I horror as Oogie was leaning to the lever of the table. "Looks like I've WON the jackpot! Bye-bye, Doll face, Sandman, and lil JOKESTER!" Oogie cackled pulling the level, making the table lean to the lava, making the four slip.

"THAT'S JESTER TO YOU, JESTERRRR!" Tux called out but was drenched out by Sally and Sandy's scream.

"MIME MIIIIIIME!" Mime Jr yelled out in protest. Oogie simply cackled...before realizing something: there was no splash...and no continuous screams...something that is not what he was expecting.

"What the?" Oogie says in confusion, flipping the table back. To his surprise, a certain skeleton was laying there casually, surprising Oogie.

"GAH!" Oogie yelled out.

"Hello, Oogie." Jack says in a stern voice.

"J-Jack! B-but they said you were dead...Well you must be... _DOUBLE_ DEAD!" Oogie yelled out slamming the button on the ground. Once again the area began to flare in read, and the roulette wheel began to spin.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Oogie chuckled taking his escape once again. As skinny as he is, Jack was able to duck quite lowly to dodge the spinning blades of the cards. Seems like Oogie has found his formidable opponent.

"WELL C'MON, BONE MAN!" Oogie challenged.

"ARF, ARF!" Zero barked.

"YOU GOT THIS, JACK!" Sora called out as he and the rest of the Toon Squad were able to bring Sally, Sandy, Tux, and Mime Jr to safety. Jack nodded and did series of acrobatics to dodge all the spinning blades before him. Easily he dodged the wave of cards as the roulette wheel was spinning and spinning.

"OOOOOOO, HEHEHEH...HA!" Oogie chuckled pulling a familiar crank.

"MIME, MIME!" Mime Jr called out as the cards sunk down under, and a familiar machine began to whirr behind Jack as he was sternly walking to Oogie. It was the jackpot machines...the guns cocked, Mime Jr, knows what comes next.

"FIRE!" Oogie commands.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Quickly Jack leaped up on the machines, the moment the bullets shot out. Oogie, needless to say, was not pleased at this. But he was still looking in surprise as Jack, despite him walking on the machines, is still chasing after him.

"Time for my newest trick! YOU DON'T KNOW THIS ONE, LIL' CLOWN!" Oogie says jumping high up, pressing yet another button. Once again, another machine whirred...this one...was much more deadly.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out, noticing an abnormally large saw blade hurdling down Jack's direction.

"JACK, LOOK OUT!" Sally yelled out, gaining Jack's attention. Quickly Jack jumped out of the way before the sawblades sliced the guns of the machines, clean off. Jack was now at a complete confrontation with Oogie...or so he thinks. Oogie once again presses another ground button, making a platform catapult him to the mixer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! SO LONG, JACK! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Oogie cackled...unbeknownst to him, he revealed his weak spot: a thread.

"How dare you treat my friends, so shamefully!?" Jack yelled out ripping the thread, unraveling Oogie's arm. Bugs were coming out of the bag's arm, and soon as the mixer was spinning, and spinning, Jack took the opportunity to throw the thread towards the mixer.

"NO, NO N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-OOO!" Oogie begged and pleaded as his thread was caught on the spinning mixer. The thread not only covered up the mixer, but it was also unraveling Oogie, showing everyone his true form.

"UGH!" Sora looked in disgust.

"EEEEEEEK!? BUGS!? BUGS!? ARE INSIDE HIM!?" Dolly screams wincing in horror. Oogie, himself, even looked in sheer horror of his true form.

"NOW! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Oogie screamed.

"My bugs...My bugs..." Oogie was saying. Horifically, as he was saying that, bugs were actually falling off of the now revealed bug monster...each bug on Oogie started to fall off of him, and fell into the boiling lava, and each time he says 'My bugs' he begins to say it in a warped, high-pitched, and distorted voice. It's almost as if he was shrinking...fading.

"Geez..." Sora says in surprise. Soon the lighting in the room began to darken, in realization that this whole ordeal...is finally over. Soon all that's left of Oogie...was a small green roach. He tried to scamper away quickly as he said 'my boys' in a high voice until...

 _STOMP!_

Santa Claus stomped down on the monster, as payback for the torment he has done to him. Needless to say, this jolly, old man...wasn't jolly about this situation. Jack the approached Santa.

"Forgive me, Mr. Claws...I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holida-" Jack says apologetically, but was stopped by Santa who snatched his hat back and simply glared at Jack.

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack? The next time you get the urge to take someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them!" Santa says pointing to Sally, Casper, and the rest of the Toon Squad. "They're the only ones make any sense around this insane asylum!" Santa says scolding at Jack.

"Santa..." Sora says as the old man looked at the boy.

"There's uh...trouble going around town..." Sora says as Santa simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure there is. You can thank your _RINGMASTER_ over there, for the trouble." Santa says pointing at Jack who only sulked at his hurtful comment. Sora only looked at him, bashfully.

"I admit, Jack's actions was...wrong, but the trouble I'm talking about, doesn't have anything to do with him." Sora warned the old man who only looked at the vampire boy in confusion.

"There are ghosts that took your sleigh, and as we speak are terrorizing the good girls and boys of this world, and I assure you, they didn't come from us. In fact, these ghosts _AREN'T_ from Halloween Town." Jack says.

"Hmm, now this is quite dire. Fine then, I'll see what I can do. Seems like _ANOTHER_ mess to worry about, isn't that right, _JACK?"_ Santa says abruptly to Jack as he only sulked, once again.

"BAH! It matters not of what you do. You realize that you cannot stop the Heartless from covering this world into darkness, yes?" an unfamiliar voice chimes up. Everyone turns and with a poof of some comes a skinny, tall wizard...a sorcerer of the dark magic kind.

This wizard was pale as snow, had hair and eyes as black as ebony. He was also sporting a moustache and goatee combo. He was wearing a black dragon tattered robe, with yellow patterns. He also had an abnormally large collar as big as his own neck. Finally, his black nailed hands were clenching on a black staff with a golden dragon shaped hilt with a ruby on top.

"Who are you?!" Sora says clenching his keyblade determinedly.

"This guy LITERALLY spells evil, I mean just look at his clothing and EVERYTHING! If that's not a bad guy, I don't know what is." Golly whispers to Tux as he shook his head in agreement.

"'Good guy', 'bad guy,' such terminology means NOTHING. What really matters is the business of my travel. I'm simply here by orders to give this insolent bag of bugs a second chance in life." The wizard says in a deep voice.

"Surely you're joking! You will do nothing of the sorts!" Jack says determinedly. Soon the wizard was inspecting the squished bug that used to be Oogie Boogie.

"Hmm...you're right. I personally don't see such reasons behind this fool's revival. Still, he may yet be stronger...with the power of Necromancy." The wizard says as he levitates the squished bug and approached the cauldron of melted bugs.

"W-what are you planning to do?" Golly asks.

"Now...then, I feel it is more appropriate to form him into something I see fitting to a dunce like him." the wizard says slamming the squished roach into the cauldron. Suddenly he began to project powers of darkness inside the cauldron. The lava was now purple...and it was bubbling, and bubbling.

"That's done. This will be the LAST time I come to this wretched world to revive such a pitiful fool." The wizard says disappearing into the darkness.

Suddenly, the room began to rumble. This is bad...this is really bad.

"WAK! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Donald yelled out as the room began to rapidly shake, and shake, and shake.

"This isn't good! We don't have any exits!" Jack says urgently.

"What do we do, Jack?" Sally asks. Suddenly, as if the heavens answered their call, a light began to flicker down, and surprisingly a familiar voice was heard from above.

"JACK, JACK!" It's the Mayor accompanied by Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"ARF, ARF!" Zero barks happily.

"There he is!" Lock says happily.

"Alive!" Barrel continues.

"Just like we said!" Shock says happily.

"Grab a hold, my boy, quickly!" The Mayor says bringing down a rope ladder. Everyone quickly grabbed the rope ladder, and Casper, Golly, and Dolly simply floated up quickly out of the corridor.

* * *

 _Out of the Corridor_

"Is that everyone?" the Mayor asks as Sora was doing a head count.

"It's at least the people we have, so far." Sora responded politely. Soon everyone looked at the treehouse as it was chaotically rumbling. Suddenly the whole treehouse was covered in a cloud of dark smoke, as it was rumbling like crazy. To make matters worse, a certainly familiar voice was heard echoing throughout the whole area.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Oogie's haunting wail. Everyone looked in concern at the sound of Oogie's voice heard, throughout the tree house. Soon the cloud of smoke dissipated, and everyone looked at the sight in horror. It was the sight of Oogie completely fused with the now large tree house.

"Woah..." Lock, Shock, and Barrel said in unison.

"What did that man do to bring Oogie back...AND WHAT MADE HIM DECIDE TO MAKE HIM FUSE WITH THE TREE HOUSE?!" Golly yells out abruptly. Jack only glared at the now corrupted Oogie Tree House.

"Hmmm...there's got to be a way to take it down..." Jack says determinedly. Soon he turns to Sally and Santa.

"Sandy, you need to go into town and resolve the problem those ghosts have caused. Sally, is it the same with you, if you show him the way?" Jack requests Sally.

"Of course, Jack. Mr. Sandy Claws, c'mon I'll show you a shortcut back into town." Sally says grabbing Santa's arms. The old man nodded as the two quickly fled the area, leaving the Toon Squad with the Oogie Manor.

"JACK!" The Mayor called out. "Look! That treehouse has been corrupted, and it's brimming with the power of darkness! He's drawing power from those dark globes scattered. You see?" The Mayor called out as he handed Jack some binoculars.

"Yes, I see. Then it's clear our goal is to destroy those orbs." Jack says as he turned to the Toon Squad. "Are you with me?" Jack asks.

"Now and forever, Pumpkin King." everyone said in unison.

"Good...now let's get him." Jack says determinedly.

* * *

 _In the City_

Chaos has invaded the streets. Despite getting attacked by Christmas toys, a new threat has entered this suburban city: all over the place Heartless roam and attack, ghosts are scaring and possessing, gigglepies are hypnotizing and controlling, making everyone weak-minded into their fishing lures, and in the midst of all this chaos, the very creatures responsible are watching from the skies watching their plan work brilliantly...or so they thought.

As chaos progressed throughout the streets, warriors of light are doing their best to strive and protect the citizens. Wakko, Yakko, and Dot are blasting away with flute and lute, making Heartless disappear, and ghosts destroyed, with only their eyes remaining.

Although the Warners are chasing out the ghosts and heartless, they never accounted the fact that more and more approaches the trio in increasing numbers. The moment they stopped playing their battle ballade, they noticed the many enemies surrounding.

"Hmm. Well, it was nice while it lasted." Dot says casually shrugging.

"There's still one last thing we haven't tried yet: one of my favorite tempos yet." Yakko says smiling.

"Is it fast?" Wakko asks.

"Is it slow?" Dot asks.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh...I'm thinking more of timey, wimey..." Yakko says as the ghosts suddenly crept forward. His sibs looked at him in confusion, but the as the ghosts got near and far, he noticed his lute strumming up Stopra elements.

"A little twist on music and magic. I call this tempo... _ **FERMATA!**_ " Yakko yelled out projecting a light blue shockwave of energy, making it go forward towards the ghosts. Soon, Wakko and Dot noticed the ghosts completely halted in time.

"Magic and music combo? Where'd ya get the time to learn that?" Wakko asks.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner." Yakko says.

"So what's next?" Dot asks.

"Well..." Yakko says as he suddenly charged up, and he leaped up in the air with his lute at hand. The eldest Warner then slammed to the ground and strummed a familiar powerful shockwave, the moment the ghosts came in two.

" _ **CRESCENDO!**_ " Yakko yelled out, projecting the powerful blast of music towards the enemies, who only looked in surprise. Their gooey structure has dissipated the moment they met with bright energy, leaving only their lone pac-man shaped eyes.

"And it's done." Yakko says strumming a few notes from his lute.

"You have played your part well, children, but Santa is VERY angry with you." a voice called out to the Warners. They looked high in the sky and noticed Glee, and the possessed reindeer & Heartless reindeer riding down to them, landing the sleigh gently to the streets. Many of the townspeople looked in fear at the sight.

"As. Am. I." Spooky growls as he phased out from Rudolph's body, and Betrayus out of Blitzen's body.

"Has anyone ever told you, you seem...blooby this time of year?" Yakko says touching Betrayus' stomach wiggling like jelly.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRATS!" Betrayus yelled out fuming hot flame, but was stopped by Spooky.

"Patience, your majesty. This will not take long. You may clean up here, whilst I...stop this so called 'zaniness' once and for all." Spooky says when suddenly his wand glowed up high as his staff began to cackle in blue electricity. The townspeople looked in concern as the clouds started to form, and the wind started to pick up.

"Oh...this doesn't seem good..." Yakko says when suddenly the ground began to shake and tremor. Betrayus looked with a pleasing smirk as a crater began to form around the block Spooky and the Warners were standing on.

Soon everyone looked in awe as the block began to slowly rise up from the earth and raised up high in the sky. Everyone looked in horror and surprise to see nothing more than a large floating piece of land formed at the center of the town.

On that piece of land, the Warners glared at Spooky to which the red-eyed ghost glared back at them.

"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot of the Toon Squad," Spooky growled glaring at the Warners. "This is where you meet your end!" He yelled out as he points at them with his red clawed glove, and with his staff glowing.

" _ **SHELL!**_ " Spooky yelled out creating a ward around him. Wakko played one note from his flute and projected a music note, but it was simply swayed off easily by Spooky's shell. Soon the ghost knight flew to the center of the area.

"Your precious 'key' to survival can't save you now. No mere mortal could EVER get past my iron concentration. A pity my power won't be delivered to that fool of a key blade warrior, but so long as you're truly aquainted with him...SO BE IT!" Spooky yelled out summoning fireball at the Warners.

"You're bring quite the heat huh, Spooky?" Yakko asks.

"Something that I, captain of the royal guards, should master." Spooky yelled out projecting a green fireball, as the Warners once again dodged quickly.

"Maybe some of this?" Yakko called out strumming his lute sending out a barrage of musical projectiles towards Spooky. Many of them was simply warded off by Spooky's shield.

"We gotta get that shield off." Dot grumbled.

"Not to worry, I shall get rid of it with, _**REFLEGA!**_ " Spooky yelled out as he charged towards the Warners, sending his barrier outwards, sending the Warners flying. Dot was so close to rolling to the edge of the platform, but was quickly captured by her brother, Yakko.

"Thanks." Dot smiled.

"What, you think I'd keep you hanging? The sibs sticks together." Yakko smiled.

"Now's probably a good time for it!" Dot says as she pointed to Spooky going to Wakko's direction with his staff aglow.

"WAK!" Dot yelled out projecting her bardic magic on Spooky. Distracted, he took the damage before he could even get to Wakko. Spooky only turned around and glared at the littlest Warner.

"BAH! You fools are just as impetuous as that wretched Pac-PEST!" Spooky roared glaring at the Warners, casting shell on himself again. "It seems the fireballs weren't as nearly enough as it should...but this shall slay you." Spooky says as his wand began to glow in a hellish color.

" _ **I call upon the rocks of the great Cosmos to guide me through this endless struggles!**_ _**Meteors of Heaven...UNLEASH THY FURY!**_ " Spooky chanted out as a spell projected high in the clouded night sky. The Warners looked in surprise when suddenly portals opened up in the night sky.

" _ **METEORGA!**_ " Spooky called out when suddenly fiery blue meteor rocks began raining down, as Spooky's gloved hands were raised high in the sky. It was clear that hell was raining in this one piece of land.

On top of that, as meteors began striking down, Spooky began projecting more fireballs towards the Warners as they dodged all they can...at least Yakko tried to protect himself with an umbrella. Spooky was displeased.

" _ **Homing Firaga**_ " Spooky called out projecting a bright red fireball. The moment the fireball touched the ground, it combusted into flames and began chasing, homing towards Yakko.

"YOUCH!" Yakko yelled out as he looked down to notice the fire began to circle around him...Spooky was prepared for this moment.

" _ **Flame Pillar!**_ " Spooky called out.

"Well, this sure as heck isn't our day, huh?" the pumpkin Warner sighs when suddenly the fire around him combusted, and grew, and grew, forming into a large fiery pillar around the elder Warner.

"YAK!" Wakko called out.

"Are you OK, over there?" Dot called out.

Meanwhile, the fire pillar disappated, and Yakko was revealed to be OK...completely covered in soot, but he's STILL OK.

"Never better..." Yakko wheezed. Wakko and Dot went to comfort their older brother, but was stopped by Spooky.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU TWO!" Spooky called out. He twirled his staff around, and to their surprise, swarms of White Knight Heartless spawned around the two young Warner brother and sister. The two were ready, despite them being a bit tired.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." Wakko sighed.

"This dude's really determined to get rid of us, huh?" Dot says while panting in exasperation.

"Hey, *pant* *pant* I get that you want to get rid of us, and all, *pant* *pant* but if you're gonna do it, at least stop using the Heartless to get involved." Yakko says tiredly as Spooky only looked at him in confusion...and then in realization.

"Oh, I see now...you're trying to protect your dear little 'sibs' is that it? It would be such a shame if something SCARY were to happen to them, would it?" Spooky says making a nonexistent(I think) smile.

"Unfortunately, you can NEVER protect them, if you're in a daze, now can you?" Spooky asks Yakko.

"In a wha?" The eldest Warner asks. Suddenly Spooky's wand immediately projected out some stars towards Yakko. Immediately, the older Warner looked at the ghost dizzily, woozily, sleepily.

"HAHAHAHA!" Spooky cackled.

"W-woah...w-w-what d-did...you do to me?" Yakko asks droopily.

"Try to defeat me now, Warner. Try your absolute BEST!" Spooky yelled out as he snatched the droopy Warner's lute and threw it off the platform as it was now falling to the edge of the platform, most likely smashed once reaching ground level.

"N-no!" Yakko called out.

"THE LUTE!" Dot called out, as she and Wakko were fighting mercilessly against the Heartless surrounding them.

"Why that good for nothin' ghost!" Wakko growled.

"WAKKO!" Dot called out gaining his attention. Quickly he dodged the White Knight's claws, but immediately the White Knight slashed down the medium Warner's flute, cutting it down to pieces.

"My flute!" Wakko called out.

And finally came the turn for Dot's instruments. As she was trying so hard to defeat the Heartless, with the additional Heartless to protect Wakko, she soon finally realizes that her flute was starting to run out of magic.

"Oh no...nononononoononon..." Dot says desperately blowing her flute. It was now starting to project tiny music notes, barely damaging them. Finally the Search Ghost strikes, and not only did he slash down Dot's flute...but he knocked Dot out by throwing his head at her, leaving behind a nasty bump on the head and the face.

"Heheehehehehe, lookat the pretty stars..." Dot mused with swirls in her eyes. The little Warner soon fell flat on her face, as Wakko looked in worry.

All instruments destroyed...Dot unconscious...and Yakko was at a daze. He can't see between left to right. He's even having trouble facing off against the ghost in front of him. Spooky only chuckled. He dismissed the Heartless, and he went in front of the single Warners, with one in his hand, and snatched another.

"YAKKO, DOT!" Wakko called out seeing their bigger sib in Spooky's gloved hand.

"It seems you are alone. Though a valiant effort on your part, I'm afraid this battle is over. Soon, this world will be plunged into the Darkness, more Heartless will be produced, we the spirits will finally have the pitiful, meek, humans below as our vessels, and I shall be the one that commands Maleficent's most powerful army!" Spooky gloated.

"Maleficent?" Wakko asks. "So THAT'S how you know us, huh, Spooky?"

"But, of course. We: the Black Thorn Council are all aware of all the 'Toon Squad' including that impendent Key bearer. We spy on you, we use the Heartless to challenge you, we even let that boy's foolish friend betray you. ALL leading towards a great goal, a goal that you CANNOT stop!" Spooky yelled out.

"It is time to say goodbye. Goodbye to this world, and your meek, siblings FOREVER!" Spooky yelled out to Wakko's horror he threw the two unconscious Warners off the platform as they both fell to their dooms...or not considering they're toons.

"You fools never stood a chance in the first place...and now, you shall PERISH!." Spooky growled glaring at the medium Warner as he staff was glowing. Wakko's sibs were gone, his flute is gone, he was defenseless...was this the end?

"I, myself think otherwise!" a voice bellowed out. Spooky and Wakko turned around to see...a surprising sight...no. A Christmas miracle.

Spooky looked in fright as he saw Santa Claus, the REAL Santa Claus, himself flying joyfully on his sleigh with the unconscious Warners resting on the passenger seat, and not only that, but Glee was tied up, Betrayus...or his eyes, was in a jar, the reindeer were restored back to their jolly looking selves...and someone was with him. Someone that made both Spooky AND Wakko look in surprise.

"No...impossible. W-WHERE DID _YOU_ COME FROM?!" Spooky yelled out. Surprisingly enough, along with Santa...was a lone mouse in red. To make things more surprising, he himself was carrying a Keyblade, just like Sora.

This one was completely white and slate blue keyblade with many star decorations on it. The handle was in the form of angel wings in a circle, and two lone stars on both sides. The key itself seemed bent but still covered in star decorations, and the teeth was in the shape of a crescent with spikes, on the teeth was made up of a single crescent moon, and one star.

"Y-y-" Wakko says speechless...finally he was able to get the words out.

"Y-YOUR MAJESTY?!" Wakko yelled out in shock.

"So...you're the Mouse King I've been getting word of, huh? The one traveling world to world...for a purpose." Spooky growled.

"Yep. I guess you could say I get around lotsa places." The mouse king says to the ghost knight as he and Santa jumped off the sleigh, glaring at him.

"It seems you and your companions have made quite the mess around this world, haven't you?" Santa asks.

"Well, I'm here to end it, right now!" Mickey says in determination. Spooky was simply glaring at the two entities. He gave out a roar, and he pointed his staff, furiously.

"So this is but a joke to you, is it not? You will NOT toy with me 'KEY BEARER!' Spooky yelled out. Amidst his frustration, he threw a swarm of fireballs towards Mickey and Santa.

" _ **REFLEGA!**_ " Mickey called out emanating in a bright sphere of light. The fireballs were bounced back, and in the process he threw projectiles of light towards the dark knight, to which he dodged.

"BAH! A POX ON YOUR 'LIGHT' MAGIC!" Spooky yelled out projecting more fireballs towards Mickey. Soon the Mouse King simply charged towards the ghost, slashing down the fireballs in his path. Soon he leaped up in the air a-

" _ **VANISH!**_ " Spooky yelled out, disappearing before Mickey could deliver the finishing blow. The mouse, Wakko, and Santa Claus looked around for the ghost. Distracted, Spooky took the opportunity to attack Mickey, silently. Wakko was the first to notice.

"YOUR MAJESTY, LOOK OUT!" Wakko yelled out. Mickey quickly turned. The moment Spooky's wand hits, the mouse king catches it with his Star Seeker keyblade. Both of them glared at each other.

"This isn't your world to protect, Mouse King." Spooky growled.

"This isn't your world to destroy, Ghost Knight." Mickey retorted.

"It matters not of what happens to this world. It's nothing more than a foolish star. No star lasts forever. Its light shall soon be extinguished, and it will be blinked out from the night sky. Such is the fate of every light. Why waste time 'saving' these foolish stars, when their fate lies in the darkness?" Spooky asks Mickey.

"The answer is simple, specter." Santa Claus pipes up. Spooky, Mickey, and Wakko turned to the jolly old man, who only looked at him sternly.

"I know, that things look bleak for the worlds, and the world swallowing into darkness is inevitable, but not yet shall we give up hope...I never do." Santa explains as Spooky rolls his eyes.

"And WHAT, prey-tell makes you believe that?" Spooky asks. Santa smiles.

"The light of children." Santa replies.

"I'm lost, what?" Glee asks.

"Spooky...there was a time, where we all thought that darkness would take over. That was long ago, when the darkness first invaded the people's hearts, and as a result the darkness enveloped many hearts, and many lights." Santa explained. Mickey looked at Santa while he gives his speech...this speech to the mouse seems quite familiar.

"But deep down, hope has not been lost. Within the hearts of children, there are small sparks of light, bright enough to restore the world, despite its connection being lost. It was a story I never believed at first...but as I sped through the night, and as I delivered presents to all the good boys, and girls throughout the stars, I myself felt it. I felt the light within each children, never have the light within them been so bright...I started to believe." Santa explained as he reminisce each happy face he has encountered from every child he delivered presents to. He then glared at Spooky.

"But now I see, that hope has been lost, and the light is dying from these children. It makes a poor old man like me, reduced to tears...but hope, it is not yet lost. Right now, this world will need more than jolly old Santa to make things right...and there is one person, one person who represents the light of the children, one child that will save these worlds, remake these stars, and restore the light and hope...that the children has lost." Santa explained to Spooky.

"I see...such a half-baked reason to believe this world will be restored." Spooky retorted.

"But he's not wrong. I have hope in this kid too." Mickey says smirking in determination. Wakko smiled and piped up as well.

"Y-yeah...me and my sibs has faith in him, too. He will bring light back to these skies...hopefully enough light for some sunglasses." Wakko says in agreement.

"Who are we talking about here?" Glee asks.

"BAH! Your faith on one mere child is not enough to undo the damage that I SHALL CREATE!" Spooky yelled out creating one last fireball with all his might. Santa charged at the direction of the fireball.

"SANTA!" Wakko called out. The jolly old man gleamed in a golden aura, and soon leaped up in the air, and caught the fireball with his belly.

"WHAT?!" Spooky yelled out in surprise.

"I DON'T REMEMBER HIM DOING _THAT!_ " Glee says abruptly.

"The worlds need light! And it is my job as Santa Claus, to keep these world's light alit!" Santa yelled out, bouncing back the fireball towards Spooky's face.

"GAH!" Spooky yelled out in pain.

"Nice work, Santa!" Mickey says.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! You infernal meddling BRATS!" Spooky yelled out in rage. Suddenly it took a second to realize he was surrounded. Mickey had the keyblade aimed at him, Santa was glaring at him as he was emanating a golden aura, and Wakko, despite defenseless stood his ground. Spooky was outnumbered.

"It's over, Spooky." Mickey says bluntly.

"There is nowhere to run." Santa says. Spooky was simply shaking in rage...until finally, he gave out a deep sigh.

"I yield." Spooky says bluntly.

"WHAT?! C'MON SURELY YOU STILL HAVE SOME FIGHT IN YOU, RIGHT!?" Glee yelled out.

"That's enough, Glee. I yield this senseless invasion." Spooky says in defeat, with his eyes close. "I surrender this land to you. The Heartless and ghosts, and gigglepies we command, shall leave this world. I trust by now, you've defeated them, yes?" Spooky asks.

"They weren't all that hard." Mickey says casually.

"Fair enough. GLEE." Spooky says turning to the Gigglepie ruler.

"Yea?" Glee asks.

"Hand me my lord. I feel we both could use a long retirement from this." Spooky says in defeat as Glee, while still in restraint tossed the jar with Betrayus' eyes to Spooky. Betrayus' eyes simply glared at him in agitation.

"We must retire back to the Netherworld, my liege. After all, you...do want to be restored back to your blobby form, yes?" Spooky asks. Betrayus' eyes simply rolled as Spooky formed a portal of darkness.

"We shall depart, but understand that you have made an enemy of the Black Thorn Council. So long as Maleficent sits in the throne of thorns, the council shall not dispatch. The Black Thorn Council and the skills of each member, are unmatched." Spooky says before taking his leave into the portal of darkness. Santa and Mickey only glared.

"Hmm. Glad he's gone." Mickey sighs.

"W-what are you gonna do with me? T-that was my ride home!" Glee called out. Mickey only looked at the scared gigglepie, warmly.

"Y'know, you don't have to go back. That's a bad crowd you're in, and well...we think you're playing the wrong side for the wrong reasons..." Mickey says to Glee.

"Y-you're sparing me? O-OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Glee says crying happily, but was stopped by Mickey.

"We never said we're sparing you." Mickey says glaring at the gigglepie king, who abruptly stops laughing. "We need to keep you somewhere, so you won't stray back to the darkness."

"What about my subjects?" Glee asks.

"They will be taken home, after Christmas." Santa says winking at the gigglepie who started to tear up.

"B-B-B-BUT WHAT CAN'T I GO WITH THEM!? I-I-I-I'M THEIR KING! THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!" Glee yelled out as Mickey shook his head.

"As long as you have some loyal subjects, they can keep the gigglepie world in order, am I right? After all, I understand what you mean. I can't say I was pretty happy with leaving my subjects when the stars went out, but I at least know I have subjects back home, and all around here, that can take good care of the castle, and the people throughout the stars." Mickey says as he turned to Wakko.

"Your majesty..." Wakko says to him...at a loss for words. Glee's ears drooped down in sadness.

"I shall keep you under my supervision, Glee. If it's all the same to you, your majesty." Santa requested Mickey. He shook his head in approval.

"Sure thing, Santa." Mickey says smiling. Santa only frowned in disappointment, and gave out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Mickey asks.

"This world could really use light...even at its darkest hour. My only concern...is if I can give these children hope, this time, after the damage that both Jack and Spooky has delivered." Santa asks in disappointment. Mickey gave a frown, but the smiled.

"Don't worry, Santa. I'm sure you deliver the presents in time. This time, we'll help you out." Mickey says determinedly.

"Of course, we'll totally help ya out!" Wakko says regaining his smile. Santa chuckled.

"Thank you. All of you. I assure you, we shall give everyone a merry Christmas!" Santa declared as he, Mickey, and Wakko got up on the sleigh. Wakko looked at his siblings in concern, and asked the two.

"W-what about the sibs, by the way? W-will they be fine?" Wakko asks.

"Of course! I made sure to heal them, when we caught them. Now they're just sleeping, and I'm sure they'll wake up by the end of the ride." Mickey assured the Warner as he smiled warmly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Wakko says to the nomadic mouse as he winks at him.

"Is everyone ready? Let us shove off and give the worlds a _TRUE_ Christmas!" Santa declared as he whipped the wreaths.

"YEAH!/YAY!" Mickey and Wakko cheered in unison. Soon the reindeer began mushing off as the platform started to slowly decline. Soon the reindeer took flight and sped off at the starry sky, as the clouds began to clear.

"Whoppie..." Glee says sulking on the sleigh.

* * *

 _Back in Halloween Town_

Meanwhile back in Halloween Town, work is getting done so far. Whilst blocking the swarm of Heartless, and blocking Manor Oogie's newfound dark powers, the Toon Squad and Jack have been at a restless battle.

The ghosts couldn't do anything, so they flew all over the battle field to distract the air Heartless, as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack split up to attack two of the dark orbs attached the manor. So far Jack was successful in destroying one, and then the Toon Squad destroyed the other.

"That's two down." Jack says as he regrouped with the boys.

"How many left?" Goofy asks.

"We'll just have to find all the orbs we can, and see from there." Sora simply says as a bellowing cackle was heard...it was Oogie's cackle.

"Don't get too confident, BOYS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oogie Manor cackled as he lifted in his nubs the treehouse cage completely brimming in fire. Soon the cage then slammed to the ground, making the group retreat, quickly.

"Goofy, give me a boost!" Sora yelled out noticing a dark orb just on that arm.

"Gotcha! A-HYUK!" Goofy says placing his shield as a platform for Sora. The vampire boy quickly jumped on it, and was hoisted up high with Goofy's great strength. Sora then latched to the rope of the cage and climbed up high to Oogie's right arm.

" _ **BLITZ!**_ " Sora yelled out as he and his keyblade glowed in bright energy. The boy slammed his keyblade down with two powerful blows, making the dark orb cackle and disappear into the darkness.

"Three down!" Sora yelled out to the others. Soon Oogie took notice of Sora and quickly reached out for him.

"SORA, LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled out to the boy as he quickly jumped down, before Oogie could catch him.

"Good work, I see one just above Oogie's head!" Goofy called out, looking at a dark orb just on top of what the roof of the treehouse used to be.

"How can we get up there?" Donald asks.

"Well...I can get up there but..." Dolly says but sighs realizing that these are ghost arrows...and they will phase through anything that aren't ghosts.

"OH! I can get Donald up there!" Goofy says ideally.

"Wak? How are you go-" Donald says but was completely stopped when Goofy picked him up and blew air into his beak. The mummy duck started to inflate and began to swell up, and swell up. Soon Goofy clamped his beak shut, and pointed his inflated rear towards the rooftop.

"Alright...FIRE!" Goofy yelled out by clamping Donald's mouth back open. Soon all the air in that duck began to release. Goofy lets go of the duck, sending him flying wildly to the rooftop of the manor. The moment he made it, he slammed on the roof structure.

"Wawa...I'm gonna kill that dog when I get to him." Donald mumbled as he finally came into. Soon Donald was now face to face with the dark orb. Donald glared at it and his wand flared and the wind picked up.

" _ **WIND CUTTER!**_ " Donald yelled out as the wind blew at his command. He formed a tornado around him, and soon released. The wind was quite powerful and thin enough to slice something down...that includes the dark orb. Soon the dark orb faltered at the wind's power and was completely cut down. It cackled with dark electricity, and dissipated into the darkness.

" ** _AERO!_** " Donald yelled out, using the breeze to gently float down back to the group. Everyone is starting to take notice of Oogie moaning, and groaning, and darkness began to fade away from him.

"It's working!" Jack says brightly.

"He's still kicking! That means there's one last orb to smash!" Dolly yelled out.

"But where could it be?" The Mayor asks as his head turned to his pale, white, concerned face. Everyone looked at the structure...there doesn't appear to be any sigh of any dark orbs on the manor...but where could it be?

"Hmm...Sora says as he went closer to the treehouse structure.

"Sora, b-be careful!" Casper warned. Sora looked down below to where Oogie's corridor used to be. He sees it...he sees the last one...down in the pipe of the corridor.

"GUYS," Sora called out gaining everyone's attention, "THE LAST ORB'S DOWN HERE! ON THE PIPE!" Sora announced. It was enough to get everyone running.

"Good-eye, Sora." Jack says.

"I gotta get down there." He says to Jack, to which the skeleton looked in surprise.

"Down _THERE?_ Are you sure about that, Sora? It's too dangerous to go down there. You could get hurt." Jack says in caution. Sora shook his head and looked at Jack determinedly.

"I'm not gonna give in, on this battle. I'll do everything in my power to take him down, anything to protect my friends." Sora says to Jack. Jack simply looked at him in surprise...that's right...surprise. Something the Pumpkin King never experienced since Christmas Town.

"Hmm. I like your spirit, Sora. Be careful, down there." Jack says to Sora as the boy shook his head to him, before leaping down, and is now clinging down on the pipe, with his main target being the dark orb.

"WHAT?! Y-YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Oogie growled as he began to shake. With all his might, Sora inched towards the dark orb, and carefully he smacked down the last orb, without losing any balance, or risk of falling.

"I'M NOT GONNA BE BEATEN! NOT BY A BUNCH OF BRAAAAAAAATS!" Oogie roared as he was shaking frantically.

"C'mon, Sora..." Golly says in concern. All everyone can hear is the smacking of the dark orb. Finally, after giving one...last...powerful slash with his keyblade, Sora destroyed the last, and final dark orb, as it cackled with dark electricity and dissipated into the darkness.

"YES!" Sora cheered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oogie screamed as he was now frantically screaming, and shaking, rumbling the entirety of the treehouse.

"Woah...WOAH!" Sora screamed as he was starting to lose balance, but quickly continued to cling on the pipe, in worry.

"SORA, GRAB MY HAND!" Jack yelled out extending his long bony hands to Sora. Quickly the boy tried to reach the skeleton's hand as the ground started to rumble. Finally, almost losing balance, the boy was able to latch on to Jack's bony hand. Quickly, Donald and Goofy raced to him and helped Jack pull Sora back up to the surface.

"Are you OK?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Sora says.

 _JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

Everyone quickly ran away from the treehouse as Oogie gave out a mighty roar. Everyone, far away, took notice that Oogie fused with the treehouse is beginning to fade, and fade. Dark smoke began steaming off of him, and began to cloud him as the ground kept rumbling, and rumbling, and wood kept falling, and falling. Soon enough the dark cloud began to destroy everything that once was of this twisted treehouse...completely destroying it...making it fade into...nothingness.

He is gone. Unless that wizard tries to work his magic again, Oogie is defeated and destroyed. Suddenly Jack noticed a piece of paper gently floating down to the group. He picks it up, and began reading it, taking notice that it has writing on it.

"Hmmm...Sora, do you perhaps know what this is?" Jack asks passing the paper to Sora. He and the rest of the Toon Squad read it, and looked in surprise.

"Ansem's report!" Donald exclaims in excitement.

"Ansem? Hmm...that's a name I remember hearing the Doctor mention." Jack says.

"Do ya think this is the thing Oogie took from him?" Goofy asks.

"I'm not quite sure, just what Oogie would want from this, but I think it's best that you hold on to it. It could be quite crucial to your journey." Jack explains to Sora handing the paper to him.

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Sora says handing the report to Jiminy, as he folds it up as small as it could be, and the small...bat cricket places it in his pocket. Soon Sora looks down on his keyblade taking notice that it began to glow...and stars are flowing around it.

"New magic?" Sora asks Donald.

"New magic. We'll find out what it is, on the way back." Donald says whispering to Sora.

"OHHHHOHOHHOHOHOHO! OUR TREEHOUSE" Shock says crying as Barrel pats the poor little witch on the back. Jack walked up to the three on his knee.

"We will provide you with a home, Lock, Shock, Barrel. But on one condition, I can't stop you in causing mischief...but please promise me that you put your mischief to a minimum, yes?" Jack asks. The three looked at each other reluctantly.

"Will we still be able to have some fun?" Lock asks.

"Who are we, the Boogie Boys," Shock continued.

"Without our own way of fun?" Barrel finished.

"I can't stop you on having 'fun' but if you want me to provide you a place to stay, then you must PROMISE me that you will keep your 'fun' to a minimum, and no funny business. Understand?" Jack asks. The three looked at each other, and saluted to Jack.

"We solemnly swear, that we will put our mischief to a minimum." Lock, Shock, and Barrel swears.

"Boys?" Jack asks. Goofy looked behind them in the chance that they have their fingers crossed. It seems this time, they don't.

"They're tellin' the truth, Jack!" Goofy says in agreement.

"Hmm. Good, and I expect the better of you, on your way to town. Remember to give everyone a good impression." Jack says smiling at the three.

"Of course, Jack!" The three said in unison.

"HEY YA HAD YOUR FINGERS CROSSED!" Goofy called out as the three snickered. Soon, Jack was the first to notice a certain rag doll entering slowly from the woods.

"Sally!" Jack says as he raced to her, and she ran to him.

"I returned Sandy back to where the city is. He'll fix things, Jack. He knows just what to do." Sally announced to Jack

"Thank you, so much, Sally, and I'm so glad you're alright." Jack says to the rag doll in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're OK too, Jack." Sally says bashfully. Soon a question racked in Jack's skull.

"Sally, how did you and the others get down here?" Jack asks. Soon he noticed Sally twiddling her fingers.

"Oh..I-I was trying to...well, I wanted to...to..." Sally says bashfully.

"To...help me?" Jack finished.

"I couldn't let you jus-" Sally started but was stopped by Jack.

"Sally...I-I must apologize to you. If only, I listen to you...none of this wouldn't of happened." Jack sighed as Sally patted the skeleton on the back. Sally only smiled at the skeleton, warmly.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. You only wanted something new, but don't worry. We'll think of another plan for next Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally declared warmly as both she and Jack were holding hands. Jack looked at the rag doll, and smiled.

"Sally, I can't believe I never realized that y-" Jack started but was stopped by the Mayor's vehicle as the engine began to roar.

"JACK! Now's not the time for this 'lovey-dovey stuff! Now's the time to CELEBRATE! WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" The Mayor announced as Lock, Shock, and Barrel were on the passenger seats, and as the Toon Squad made their way to the car.

"Shall we?" Jack asks as he and Sally looked at each other. Sally nodded and they both made their way to the Mayor's vehicle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _"Good news, folks!"_ The news reporter announced with a more happier manor. " _Santa Claus, the one and only has been spotted, along with the help of a few strange, but helpful elves. Old Saint Nick and his companions appears to be traveling at supersonic speed._

Sure enough, Santa, Mickey, Wakko, and the now conscious Yakko, and Dot, are going through the houses Jack visited, and delivered brighter and harmless presents, indeed setting things right. Deliver candy canes, sailboats and teddy bears, and even a puppy to Jack's first patron. Best of all, each of the children that had horror and fear in their faces, now have cheer and joy in their faces.

" _He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, with the help of his bright friends, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to exciting children all over the world!"_ The news reporter says, as on cue, Santa delivered a present on her table.

The news has been pouring from all over the globe, and it seems that light has been burning strong throughout every children's heart, giving hope to this once darkness filled land. The reports have even reached through Halloween Town. Everyone seems to be asleep...or at least until...

 _HONK-HONK-HONK-HONK!_

The witches, and everyone else woken up from their slumber, and found a surprising sight. Flying through the main gates is Zero, Casper, Golly, and Dolly, and driving there is the Mayor's vehicle. On it is everyone including Jack, to everyone's surprise.

 _ **Toon Squad:** La, la, la, la, lala, la, la_

 ** _Lock, Shock, Barrel, & the Mayor: _**_La, la, la, la, lala, la, la_

"JACK!" The Cyclops exclaimed opening his window.

"Jack's back!" the Corpse Father exclaimed.

"Jack?" The Undersea Gal asks peering up from the town fountain.

"Jack's OK!" The Winged Demon squealed as he flew down from the fountain as the viehicle ran through the Town Square. Almost the entire town crowded the town square in happiness.

"He's alright! YEAH!" The Harlequin Demon says happily as everyone cheered. And soon the whole town bursts into song as Jack got off the car and walked through the square as everyone was cheering and singing.

 _ **Toon Squad & Corpse Chorus: **Jack's OK, and he's back, OK!_

 ** _Toon Squad, Corpse Kid & Corpse Chorus: _**_He's alright!_

 ** _Toon Squad, Mayor, Corpse Kid & Corpse Chorus: _**_Let's shout!  
Make a fuss, SCREAM it out, WHEE!_

 _Jack is back now, everyone sing  
In our town of Halloween~_

"It's GREAT to be home!" Jack announced. Suddenly, a familiar voice chuckled high up in the sky.

"HO-HO-HOHOOOOOO!" It was Santa Claws riding in the night sky as snowflakes began to gently rain down Halloween Town. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Santa called down to Jack.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Jack replied back up high as snow began to quickly cover the Town Square. The citizens of Halloween Town only looked in confusion as the snow gently flew down the snow. Only one question comes to mind.

 _ **Corpse Kid:** What's this?_

 ** _Cyclops:_** _What's this?_

 ** _Harlequin Demon:_** _I haven't got a clue_

 ** _Mr. Hyde:_** _What's this?_

 ** _Mr. Hyde & Clown:_** _Why, it's completely new_

 ** _Corpse Chorus:_** _What's this?_

 ** _Werewolf:_** _Must be a Christmas thing_

 ** _Corpse Chorus:_** _What's this?_

 ** _Mayor:_** _It's really very strange_

With his tongue open wide, the Mayor's tongue was able to grab some snowflake, making his head revert back to his happy one, realizing that this...snow is so pleasant. In fact, everyone sees snow as a pleasant thing, indeed. Everyone is playing in the snow, and doing activities such as ice skating, hockey, and making snow angels.

 _ **Corpse Chorus:** This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
What's this? What's this?_

Sally soon found a Forget-me-Not sprouted by the town fountain. She simply looked at it in concern, and before anyone would realize it, she quickly escaped from everyone's sight, and headed for Spiral Hill. Meanwhile Jack, himself, is looking in interest at the snowflakes, but the moment he took a single step, his skull was faced with a snowball.

He looked and saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel, to which they snickered and hid behind the small stone wall. Quickly Jack got out of the way, the moment he saw the Winged Demon rolling the Corpse Kid in a large snowball. Jack was smiling at the sight of his subjects having fun.

"Hey, Donald~" Sora sang. The moment Donald turned around, he was immediately pelted by many, and I use the term loosely, MANY snowballs by his friends, to which they giggled.

"AWWWW, WHY I OUGHTA!" Donald grumbled, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Careful, my precious jewel..." It was the Doctor, and it seems he has made himself a crone-domed wife.

"Wak?" Donald asks.

"I guess that's what the Doctor's been working on." Goofy says.

"Uh...fellows..." Jack says meeting up with the Toon Squad. "Uh...has anyone seen Sally?" Jack asks.

"She's going to Spiral Hill, Jack." Casper says pointing to Sally sliding past the main gate and made her way to the Spiral Hill path. Jack looked at the gates in concerned.

"Are you worried?" Sora asks.

"Should I be?" Jack asks.

* * *

 _Spiral Hill_

Meanwhile, at the frozen snow covered Spiral Hill, Sally was now alone with her thoughts. She was slowly walking up the hill, as the moon was reflecting down on her. The rag doll soon sat down on the base of the curled hill, and she began to pick the petals of the Forget-me-Not. Three petals in, and the moment she sniffed the flower...

 _ **Jack:** My dearest friend, if you don't mind..._

Sally looked in surprise, and stood up, and turned to Jack who was watching her at the base of the hill.

 _I'd like to join you by your side...  
Where we can gaze into the stars..._

Soon the Warners entered from the Hinterland clearings, and the Toon Squad entering through the main gates, looking at the beautiful moment. At that moment, they came to both Sally and Jack performing their duet.

 _ **Jack & Sally: **And sit together,  
Now and forever_

 _For it is pain  
As anyone can see,  
We're simply meant to be..._

Soon the two lovebirds slowly hugged each other, and slowly went in for a kiss. Everyone looked in happiness, but are trying so hard not to say anything. Soon Sora took notice of the Warners waving at the Toon Squad, at the other side of the pathway.

"C'mon, I know a shortcut." Sora whispered as he quietly casted Aero, and at the right time as they kissed, the Toon Squad blasted past Jack and Sally, quietly, and they made a reunited with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, as they raced through the Hinterlands as Zero glided with them.

* * *

 _Hinterlands_

"Now, where the heck have you three been?" Golly asks the three Warners.

"Well, to be frank, surprisingly we were there delivering the presents with Santa. Didn't you hear the news? Santa and a couple of visitors." Yakko says to the Toon Squad as they simply shrugged.

"Eh, who am I kidding, no one listens to the news nowadays. Anywho, Santa delivered us back to the woods, and let me tell ya, have we got a find for you." Yakko says to the Toon Squad. Everyone began to notice that a bright light was seen in the clearing.

They found the snow covered clearing, where all the 7 holiday trees are, and where Sora, and the Warners first met with Jack. Everyone looked in surprise as they looked at the one thing glowing in the middle of the clearing:

The Halloween Town Keyhole.

"The world's Keyhole? Why is it here, of all places?" Donald asks.

"Well, it makes sense. I mean look around." Dot says showing the group the 7 trees circling the group.

"What's the big deal? It's just a couple of tree decorations." Golly asks. Sora and the Warners shook their heads, no. Soon they all explained.

"When we first met Jack, we thought these were trees with decorations, but these trees are something different. These are actually door to worlds based off of 7 holidays: Valentine's Day, St Patrick's Day, Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween, and..." Wakko started as Goofy and the others caught on.

"OH! I gotcha! So these doors actually go to other worlds right? That door right there, must lead back to Halloween Town..." Goofy says pointing to the Jack Lantern shaped door.

"And this one's the Christmas door. This is where all this Christmas madness started." Yakko explains.

"Ah, I see, so THIS is where that dude kept getting this Christmas thing from." Tux simply says.

"Miiiiime, Mime!" Mime Jr salutes.

"Oh, hey Mime." Sora says hi to as the little Pokémon waves back.

"I sure can't wait to tell Genie, Croc, and Pikachu the adventure we had here." Goofy says.

"But, like all adventures, this one in this world has to end. You know the drill, Sora. Work your key magic, and seal that keyhole." Donald requested as Sora nodded.

"OK." Sora says as he walked over to the keyhole, with the keyblade at hand. He looked up high in the sky as the keyhole and the keyblade began to glow.

Sora raised the keyblade up high towards the moon, and projected a keybeam towards it. It hits dead on, and the moon blasts out small drops of light energy as it all blissfully, and gently, floats down to the keyhole like the snowflakes floating to the ground.

Soon as the keyhole began to glow brightly, the 7 holiday trees began to glow as well.

 _CLINK!_

The keyhole has been sealed. Soon the keyhole dissipates as the light on the 7 trees began to fade, and the keyhole faded way with a bright white light. The Toon Squad's work here, is done.

"Looks like we're done here." Sora says dismissing his keyblade.

"Let's get going." Donald says as the group, finally united took their leave of their worlds until...

"WAIT!" A voice called out. The Toon Squad turned around and noticed Jack running to them. Soon, the skeleton was now face to face, at the center of the clearing, as everyone finally met.

"You're leaving, Sora?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. We have to continue on our journey." Sora explains to Jack.

"Goodness, I'm hurt. You're leaving us, without even saying goodbye?" Jack asks the Toon Squad. They all looked at him bashfully.

"Well...we didn't want to interrupt you and Sally...to be honest..." Sora says.

"Oh, heheh..." Jack says bashfully. Soon he coughed and regained his composure. "Well...uhhh, before you go, Sora...at least let me give you a parting gift, yes?" Jack requested as Sora looked at him.

"A gift? You don't have to, Jack." Sora believed.

"I insist, I want you to have this. A little trinket to remember the Pumpkin King by. I decided to make this for a keychain to add to your little keyblade." Jack says giving Sora a small, mini, plastic pumpkin.

"It's not much, it's the only thing left before I...well I lost my way in Christmas." Jack says to Sora who only looked at him in warm eyes.

"Jack..." Sora says at a loss for words.

"I have you to thank, Sora. I have you, and Sally. Tux, Mime Jr, Golly, Dolly, you all struggled with Sally and Casper to undo my wrong doings. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, and Dot, even when I lost my way, you stuck by me through thick and thin." Jack explained as he came in and surprised everyone by hugging them.

"I have...all of you to thank...and I have all of you...to apologize." Jack says sadly.

"It's OK, Jack. We're always with you." Sora says to him.

"Yes, and I insist you take this little keychain. A memory of me, the one and only Pumpkin King, and a memory of our friendship." Jack says to them.

"Thanks, Jack. It really means a lot." Sora says smiling. Jack can't stop smiling. Soon he lets go of the Toon Squad.

"Well, who am I to keep you from continuing your journey? You're welcome back, anytime, Toon Squad." Jack says.

"Thanks so much, Jack." Dolly says.

"Promise to be good!" Donald says to him.

"I'm sure we'll be back in time for Halloween, Jack." Goofy says as everyone started to take their leave. Soon Sora stopped and turned back to the Pumpkin King.

"And Jack," Sora started as Jack turned back to the vampire boy. "Merry Christmas." Sora says to him. The skeleton smiled.

"And you, a Happy Halloween." Jack says back to him. Soon Sora ran to regroup to his friends. As the snow kept falling, and the moon was glowing brightly, shining this darkened knight. Some could still hear Santa's chuckle from up high.

"HO-HO-HOOOOOOOO!" Santa chuckles as his shadow was seen riding past the bright yellow moon.

* * *

 **And to that, I have finished the Halloween Time arc, in time before Halloween itself ended(for me that is.) For anyone who's still watching this, I'd like to thank you for tuning in. This next chapter will be a bit...more exciting, and despite my large cast, this is still pretty easy to go through. That being said, until next time, when our heroes return to Olympus Coliseum to compete in the Pegasus Cup, much exciting just like the Phil Cup. Without further adieu, I thank you for coming out, and I wish you all a Happy Halloween!**


	27. Olympus Coliseum III: Pegasus Cup I

**The** _ **crossover of many cartoons, games and anime old and new, a tweak to many of the worlds to make it more Disney, and I could use some suggestions for the most part. Join Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Golly, Dolly, Tux, and Crocco as they journey through the Disney Worlds and fight many dangers that await. That being said: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the rights to the characters in said story. Also following on the manga, so it'll be much different than the game. Also...I own nothing.**_

 _ **Next World: Olympus Coliseum**_

Arriving back from their...interesting journey through Halloween Town, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dolly, Golly, Tux, the Warners, and Mime Jr all entered through the cockpit with Pikachu, Gadget and Crocco just waiting for them. They both smiled at the crowd before them.

"PIKA, PIKA!" Pikachu squeaked out as he hopped to Sora. Quickly, the boy caught the Lightening Pokémon in his hands as he smiled.

"I can tell someone missed us, heh." Sora chuckles as he pets the little Pokémon.

"Welcome back, everyone! How was it down there, in Halloweeny Town?" Crocco asks.

"It was...uhhh, interesting, to say the least, Croc. It was preeeeeety interesting." Golly replied back to them. Suddenly, before they even noticed, a big blue blur zoomed and snatched up the Toon Squad.

"OOOOOOOH, I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK!" Genie says hugging, tightening the Toon Squad in his big, blue grasp.

"Gwarsh...looks like...someone else...misses us, huh?" Goofy wheezed out as Genie dropped everyone. He suddenly transformed into a woman, and began to wag his/her finger at Sora.

"Oh, you have no idea how worried I was! Oh, you don't how long I've been pulling my hair out over this! Don't you EVER do that again, young man." Genie scolded at Sora who only looked at the blue lady in confusion.

"Uh...ok?" Sora asks.

"Any good finds down there, Sora?" Crocco asks.

"Well for starters, we gave another of Maleficent's cronies a proper beatdown." Tux says as he took a rest at one of the seats.

"Yeah, some weird bag of bugs by the name of Oogie Boogie." Wakko pipes up.

"There were also those three stooges that almost knocked us off the sky: Spooky, Lord Betrayus, and that most adorable bundle of joy you could EVER find!" Dot cooed.

"I'm telling ya, I just don't get what you see in that thing." Yakko shrugged as he sat on the windowsill. Soon Jiminy realized something as he jumped up from Sora's hood, onto his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right! As we were going through Halloween Town, we found not only some Dalmatians, but another of this." Jiminy says taking out the page. Genie examined it closer.

"I see, so another of Maleficent's lackeys had on them another of Ansem's report." Genie says looking at it.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Jiminy, what does it say?" Donald asks as Jiminy unfolded the report and read in out loud for everyone to hear. Ansem's Report 7.

" _I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily. None of the records even mention such a substance. Was it introduced when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world...I wish I could soar off and find out! Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow. But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place."_

"Woah...this dude goes deep on these reports, huh?" Golly says. Everyone soon turned to Sora who was deep in thought, all except Donald who was also deep in thought.

"So...this talks about Ansem finding the Gummi. He's definitely talking about the Gummi. They're material pretty common in the skies of where we all live." Donald explained.

"He also talks about him...and his people being 'prisoners' in this tiny world..." Sora said in thought.

"Sora?" Goofy asks.

"That sounds like something...Riku would say. He would always think that about the islands..." Sora says as everyone turned in concern.

"Would he really think your home's a prison?" Dot asks.

"And, also Ansem said something about 'opening the door' it's something else that Riku said to me, before the islands disappeared...but what could he mean?" Sora asks perplexed about this whole ordeal.

"I don't know." Golly sighed leaning back on his chair in relaxation.

"Exactly...I'm sure there's an answer about that, out there. Maybe that 'door' will be the key to finding Kairi...or finding out why Riku is acting like this." Sora says looking at his keyblade in intrigue. Getting off topic, Goofy took out another piece of paper.

"Oh yeah, and we also got another page from Pooh's storybook, and also some new magic, and a new keychain a-hyuk!" Goofy smiled as Crocco and Pikachu looked in intrigue.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asks.

"A new spell, huh? Which one did ya pick up, Sora?" Crocco asks.

Donald tried to tap into his newfound power within his staff. He concentrated, and soon the element began to grow on the tip of the duck's staff. It seems to be a purple spinning ball of energy. Donald immediately knew what it was, and he smiled.

"Wak! Looks like we picked up some Gravity elements! Both Gravity magic, and Zero Gravity magic." Donald exclaimed. Sora snapped out of it and looked in confusion.

"So we can harness the power of Gravity, now?" Sora asks.

"You bet! Watch." Donald says as he concentrated his energy, and he soon turned to Sora. The element began to grow and grow into a bright purple ball of energy. Soon...the duck lets it all out.

" _ **DRIFT!**_ " Donald yelled out blasting the energy at Sora. To his surprise, the boy quickly braced himself for impact. Soon, Sora opened his eyes, after realizing that he...didn't get hurt. Soon he looked in awe at his realization.

"Woah..." Sora says as he was now floating high up the ship ceiling. He seems to be floating blissfully up...as if Gravity itself has disappeared from him.

"Yep, that's the Zero Gravity spell. On the Heartless, it'll send them flying before they even know what hits 'em." Donald explains as everyone mused in interest.

"Uh...Donald, how long will the spell last?" Sora asks.

"A couple minutes. If you want it done immediately, then you gotta make the combo for it. Like so:" Donald says as his ball of Gravitational energy was now turning into a darker color...he even noticed that his staff was starting to get heavier, but the duck simply concentrated. Soon he called out his spell.

" _ **FORCE!**_ " Donald yelled out casting the spell at Sora who once again braced for impact. Unlike before, he felt something...ALLOT of something...soon he was starting to feel great force from gravity itself. It was just too strong for him.

"WOAH!" Sora yelled out as he was slammed down to the ground with great force.

"And that's how it's done." Donald bowed as the Toon Squad clapped in interest. Soon Genie along with Pikachu, Dolly, and Gadget were suddenly sitting at a judge's table with x's on the bottom that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the ship.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered. Genie, now wearing a white shirt and black hair with a hint of grey, along with a 5 o'clock shadow looks in interest at Donald...who only looked at Genie's shenanigans in confusion.

"Wow, I-I admit you have some skills for someone so young." Genie says impressed as he talked in a Simon Cowell impersonation. Donald simply looked at him strangely.

"Uh..." Donald quacked out.

"No, but seriously, your performance really blew us away, am I right?" Genie says to Pikachu, Dolly, and Gadget who only looked in confusion.

"Uh...well it is an interesting spell. hehe..." Gadget chuckles bashfully as a single drop of sweat drops down by her left ear. The Toon Squad simply looked in confusion.

Suddenly Genie pressed a golden button in the middle of the table. Soon a loud roar of cheering came out of nowhere as confetti also dropped on Donald out of nowhere. Soon Donald looked and behind Genie was an entire audience an infinite row of Genies cheering and roaring at the duck.

"Uh... thanks?" Donald says as he and the Toon Squad also looked in confusion.

"I know you'll do great out there, Donald. Push and go." Genie in his Simon Cowell impersonation says to Donald as confusion was the only thing Donald was feeling and thinking. Suddenly a blinking sound was heard from the controller.

"Uh...Donald speaking?" Donald says activating the holo-gummi. It was Chip N' Dale on the screen, smiling at the duck.

" _ **Hiya, guys! Just checkin' on ya!**_ " Chip announced.

" _ **Heya Donald, why are ya covered in golden confetti?**_ " Dale asks.

"Wak? Ahh phooey." Donald mumbled scraping off the confetti covering his head, in frustration. "What's this about, Launch Crew?" Donald asks.

" _ **We're just checkin' up on ya, just like I said.**_ " Chip says as Dale got in front of him and took out a poster...one that appears to look as if it came from Olympus Coliseum.

" _ **Aww, that ain't all! We're callin' to tell ya guys there's a new Epic Quest going on at Olympus. That's what they're callin' the tournaments, now.**_ " Dale explained as everyone looked and interest.

"Epic Quests, huh?" Crocco asks.

"What's this about?" Goofy asks.

" _ **The Pegasus Cup is now open for registration. All the opponents you faced in the Phil Cup, and won will go on to compete there. The Epic Quest will be announced once all competitors registered are aligned, and accounted for.**_ " Chip read outloud.

" _ **This was sent out everywhere, including Toontown. We were hopin' since ya did so well at the Phil Cup, that you guys would want to take a shot at the Pegasus Cup.**_ " Dale explained. Everyone turned to Donald and Sora.

"Oooooooooh, Olympus. It's been so long since I went there!" Genie says suddenly wearing a toga and a leafed crown on his head.

"Hmmm. Though we're a bit tight on schedule, I guess a quick break can work." Donald says casually.

"Aww, you're saying that because you wanna prove Phil that we're True Heroes." Golly says causally, earning a glare from the duck as he activated the Warp Gummi.

"We'll put that Gravity spell of yours to good use, over there." Donald says pressing the Warp Gummi button on the control pad. "Alright, Warp Gummi activated! Next stop: Olympus."

Sora sighs as he looked at his keyblade. Soon he gripped it, and began smiling again in determination. "Alright, then. If Olympus is where we're going, then I'm ready. Maybe Riku will be there too!" Sora says smiling.

"Sora, I doubt he'll really have any business there." Donald sighed as the Warp Gummi began to take effect and soon blasted off at the speed of light, as the coordination for Olympus Coliseum has been set.

* * *

 _Coliseum Entrance_

Cheers were heard from up ahead as the Toon Squad progressed through the high stairs to the Coliseum. As they approached the entrance, they see the warriors once again, taking a shot for the stone. There were many slashes on it than before. But even with these mighty strikes, the stone still stands, proudly towering the field.

"Gawrsh, people sure been busy on that stone, huh?" Goofy asks.

"All those cracks, and it still hasn't come tumbling down. That's one strong piece of stone." Golly says in amusement. Soon Genie snapped his fingers with an idea.

"AH-HA! I think I can take that piece of stone down, LEMME AT 'EM, LEMME AT 'EM!" Genie says turning into some sort of wrestler as everyone looked at the blue dude.

"Uh, sure, go for it Genie." Sora says.

"YES! I'll make short work of that piece of stone." Genie says suddenly turning into a ninja. Soon got past everyone as all the swordsmen in the field looked in confusion. He was about to do it, one masterful slash, until...

"NOW HOLD ON THERE, CHUMP!" A familiar voice rang out. Scooching over, getting past everyone, Phil entered the center and confronted with Genie, as he simply glared at him.

"Aww a lil' satyr, buddy! Don't worry, I got this." Genie says about to make a slash but was stopped by Phil.

"You got this, huh? Yeah, I don't think so." Phil retorted.

"What?" Genie asks in confusion.

"Look, I don't know what master you came from, but we have a rule here: No magic, AND GENIES ARE ALL MAGIC!" Phil yelled out to the big blue ninja. Genie only looked in confusion.

"Ok, that I understand, but MASTER? HA! I'll have you know, my little Satyr friend...THAT I GOT NO MASTER! WHOO-HOO! I'M AS FREE AS A BIRD!" Genie says literally turning into a blue jay and flying around the Coliseum freely, soon landing back to Phil.

"So you're free, huh? And I'm supposed to believe that you don't come from anyone, huh?" Phil says reluctantly.

"OF COURSE!" Genie says agreeing, until suddenly twiddling his thumbs, bashfully. "Well...I can't like I didn't come alone." Genie mumbled bashfully as Phil was tapping his hooves in defeat.

"And who, prey tell, Mr. Djinn, did you come from?" Phil asks.

"Sorry! He came from us, heh." Goofy called out. All eyes were now turned to the Toon Squad. Phil simply glared at Sora and soon stomped towards them.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance, HUH KID?" Phil says in agitation.

"Heh, Sorry, Phil" Sora says bashfully.

"You know the rules, Kid: you wanna break that stone, you do it without Magic. Your little Genie friend over there counts AS MAGIC, BECAUSE GENIES ARE ALL MAGIC, FREE OR NOT!" Phil yelled out to Sora.

"It wasn't our fault, Phil, he wanted to join in, and I didn't know he's not aloud in." Sora says in worry. Phil simply snorted out, and growled like a goat.

"Kid, I don't want your excuses. One more move like that, and you it's an automatic disqualification, got it?" Phil yelled out.

"Crystal! We never knew, and it won't happen again!" Sora says sweating bullets.

"Good, kid. Your honest, and I like it." Phil says as he turned to all the other swordsmen crowd, and glared at them as well. "And that goes for all ya turkeys. Any magical funny business, and you can kiss the games goodbye, got it?" Phil yelled out.

"RIGHT!" Everyone yelled out in agreement.

"That's good to hear! You'll have plenty of chances and opportunities to use magic in the games, especially the vendors around the Coliseum, but this thing here? It's a no go. That stone is to truly show the strength of all the warriors and heroes throughout all the stars. If there's someone here strong enough to slice down that stone, then who knows? You might fight enemies stronger than this thing." Phil explains.

"There are...strong being out there, I'll admit. But what will slicing down that piece of stone, prove?" Link asks.

"It's always the youth that asks that." Phil mumbles. "Link, my friend...chopping down that large piece of stone, prove...that one of you, could be well on your way to a hero. Maybe even a true hero." Phil explains to everyone as most of the youthful swordsmen looked and mused...including Sora.

"A true hero?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, I got your attention, huh? But not only will this hunk of stone prove where you're at, but you performance throughout the games will also prove where you're at, and from what I'm seeing, NONE OF YOU rookies aren't quite getting the idea about what it takes to be a true hero Phil says to everyone.

"So what DOES it take ta be a hero?" Goofy asks as everyone turned to him.

"Well, like I said: that kind of thing is something you'll have to find out on your own. Just the way that I did" Hercules says, entering the field and took his seat at the registration site. Though it wasn't directed towards only Goofy.

"And what better way to find out, then to continue through the games huh? Get registered and get to the Thebes Dock ASAP! TIME TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Phil announced as the warriors along with the Toon Squad began to cheer as Genie regrouped with the toons.

"Heh, sorry I almost got ya disqualified." Genie says twiddling his fingers, bashfully. While he was doing that, just about all the warriors and citizens began to line up at the counter and began to register for the Pegasus Cup.

"Hey, it's OK, Genie. You just didn't know, is all." Sora says to him.

"I can see why he would flip out on you, being an almighty mystical and magical being and all, with the power to crush all enemies with a simple snap of a finger." Dot says as Genie nodded his head no.

"Now hold on, lil' Miss, now I definitely told ya the no killing rule of Genies." Genie says to her as Goofy looked in confusion.

"It still counts? I thought you can do whatever you want, now that yer free." Goofy replied.

"I can, but a Genie's still a Genie. I maybe free, but there still are some limitations...and still a few provisos and uhhh...quid pro quos to what I can do." Genie says once again in his Buckley impression.

"Hmm, I guess that means you can't help us with the game?" Sora asks.

"Even if he can, we probably can't have him on our team either way, since the limitation to the team is five." Donald piped up as they were finally faced to faced with Hercules.

"Unfortunately, Donald is right. So unless you want to switch Donald and Goofy out, Sora, I can't add your whole team in." Hercules explains.

"Aww phooey." Genie says sulking.

"So, are you three and Pikachu going again, or are you signing up with a different group, Sora?" Hercules asks the spiky-haired boy as he pondered in thought.

"To be honest, I can't I thought that far ahead." Sora says as he turned to Donald and Goofy. "Do you guys want to go again, or do you wanna sit this one out?" He asks his two companions.

"Aww, we're fine with sittin' this one out, Sora." Goofy says smiling.

"Eh, sure. I kinda wanna watch, this time. Plus, Genie wants to try it out so..." Donald starts.

"OHHHHHH YESSSYESYESYESYESYESSSSSSSS!" Genie cheers hugging the two, in complete happiness. "Oh thank you, Donald and Goofy, you won't regret that decision, I'll tell ya that much!" he says when his clothing, suddenly turned green, dressing like Robin Hood. Soon a quiver and arrow formed from his hand.

"Fear not my friends," Genie says shooting an arrow that bounced back from the stone, to which he then took off his hat. "This will be my greatest performance." Genie says as the arrow zoomed through his hat, as it gently landed back on his head.

"And what about you, three? You wanna join in, this time?" Sora asks the Warner Trio.

"Sure, I'm game," Wakko agrees.

"I can go for some Epic Questing, sure." Yakko says casually.

"Ooooooooh, I can't wait!" Dot says excitingly as Hercules smiled.

"Then it looks like you have your team. I'll sign you all up in a jiffy." The demi-god says as he made the registration for the Toon Squad. Unbeknownst to them, a figure was spying once again, just at the Coliseum doors. It was a certain Heartless...a White Mushroom, and a Black Fungus.

"Do you see what I'm getting at, brother? He's...he's really not like any other key bearers, or Heartless fighters. He's a mixture of...just about all of them." Hana muses as Saku was simply laying on the floor casually.

"Oh, brother, that's the reason you woke me up from my nap? So you can gaze at the kid?" Saku asks reluctantly.

"I don't know...unlike all the other humans, he's...interesting." Hana says.

"Only you would say the same about just any other key bearer." Saku says rolling his eyes.

"Saku..." Hana says, the Black Fungus simply rolled his eyes. "I wanna cheer for him, that's why we're here. I wanna see more on what he can do, and what better way to do that, than watching him, cheering for him?" Hana asks.

"How about cheering for him...in spirit. Have you ever thought of that?" Saku suggested.

"Do you...have concerns, Saku?" Hana asks the Black Fungus.

"Well...my dearest Heartless non-biological sister, lemme level with you. I care for you..." Saku started.

"Yeah...?" Hana repeated.

"And I don't want you to get hurt..." Saku continued.

"Yes...?" Hana repeated.

"And you know that Heartless are the greater targets and threats in the eyes of everyone throughout the stars...not matter what kind of Heartless they are..." Saku continued.

"Where are you going with this...?" Hana asks innocently.

"That it's not a really...REALLY good idea to cheer for him while we, Heartless, ARE OUT IN THE OPEN, TARGETS TO MANY FIGHTERS! It's really not a good idea, to go through with this, Hana, therefore I think that we should go, like NOW...like IMMEDIATELY NOW...like INFI-" Saku hustled but was stopped by his little Mushroom sister in darkness.

"Maybe we won't have to be out in the open..." Hana says while musing at the barrels just next to her behind the Phil Cup leaderboard.

* * *

 _The Tournament Begins_

We return once again to the cheering of citizens from Thebes, and citizens residing from other corners of the stars, native to this world. Nothing can be heard, except the loud cheering from the audience, and the sound of Gummi machinery flying, zoning throughout the Coliseum. The Toon Squad minus Sora, the Warners, and Genie were cheering for their comrades, despite them not at the field this time.

"WHOOOO! GO SORA!" Dolly cheered waving a flag.

"PIKA, PIKA!" Pikachu yelled out waving miniature pom-poms alongside Mime Jr.

"MIME, MIME, MIME!" Mime Jr. cheered as well, as the entire stadium was completely erupting with cheers and screams of happiness from everyone all around the worlds. Soon finally entering the Coliseum field was none other than Phil and Hercules, making the crowd cheer even more.

" _ **Glad to hear that everyone here's in good spirit huh? That being said, LADIES, GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! WELCOME, TO THE OLYMPUS COLISEUM'S OWN PEGASUS CUP!**_ " Phil announced practically blowing out through his megaphone as cheers were heard, once again throughout all the Coliseum.

" _ **I hope you all enjoyed the entertainment of the Phil Cup, because this time, we've got a lot of things in stored for our competitors, this fine day.**_ " Phil announced as the crowd once again cheered.

" _ **Oh, and here's a little reminder as to who it is that's competing for the Pegasus Cup. We've got the same ol' team, of course, but thing time this team brought up some new faces!**_ " Phil says as the Gummi Drones began to activated, soon they made a wide open screen of the warriors and players competing for the Pegasus today. The people are as followed:

 _ **The Koopalings  
**_ _Bowser Jr._

 ** _Toon Squad_** _  
Sora, Wakko Warner, Yakko Warner, Dot Warner, & Genie  
_

 ** _Team Sonic  
_** _Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles Tails Prower, & Amy Rose_ _  
_

 ** _The Wayward Duo  
_** _Cloud Strife, & Barret Wallace  
_

 ** _Peackock n'_ _Crew  
_** _Peacock, Avery, Andy Anvil, & Tommy Ten-Tons  
_

 ** _Hero of_ _Hyrule_ _  
_** _Link & Navi_

 ** _The Sword_ _Collector_ _  
_** _The Duelist_

 ** _The Elements of Harmony  
_** _Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, & Fluttershy_

 ** _The Puzzle Solvers  
_** _Professor Layton & Luke Triton_

 ** _The Straw Hat_ _Pirates_ _  
_** _Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Black Foot Sanji, Cat Burglar Nami, & Cyborg Franky_

 ** _The Mario Bros.  
_** _Mario & Luigi_

 ** _Fairy Tail Guild  
_** _Lucy Heartfelia, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet & Happy_

 ** _The_ _Ghoststoppers_ _  
_** _Pacman, Spiral, & Cylindria_

 ** _Team Yuffie  
_** _Squall Lionheart, Yuffie Kisaragi, & Aerith Gainsborough_

 ** _Yin & Yang  
_** _Yin & Yang_

Once again, cheers were roaring throughout the audience. Even the Toon Squad took notice of the competitors, taking notice that most of the friends they made, have been given new additions to their team roster.

"Gawrsh, looks like Aerith is joinin' in with Leon, and Yuffie!" Goofy says smiling.

"Looks like it. In fact, looks like almost everyone on that team roster's been putting some new additions to their team." Golly took notice. Soon, Crocco took notice of something else, regarding the Wayward Trio...or Duo.

"Hmm, wasn't there someone else with Cloud's team though? Uh...what's his name?" Crocco asks.

"Vincent Valentine." Tux reminded.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to him?" Crocco asks.

"Maybe they had a falling out, or something?" Dolly asks. Soon Phil continued his announcement.

" _ **YEA-HEAH! That should jog your memories, a bit! Now you all must be wondering: Where the heck are the contestants, anyway?**_ " Phil asks as everyone took notice of the empty field. Phil continued. " _ **It's obvious, my friends, they're at the docks of Thebes, preparing for what's to come in this Epic Quest**_ " Phil announced as everyone cheered.

" _ **Before I tell ya nuts just what the Epic Quest in the Pegasus Cup is, I would like you all to turn your attention to the picture of THIS hero!**_ " Phil announced as the Gummi drones zoomed in on a picture of a bold faced man with brown hair, and a beard, wearing a red toga and cape.

" _ **That man right there, is my oldest trainee, back from the dead, Odysseus!**_ " Phil yelled out making everyone from this world cheer, as most natives only looked in confusion.

" _ **You Natives may not know him, but believe me when I say I trained that turkey to topple the entire empire of Troy with only his wits and strategy! He came back from the dead, after aimlessly going through allot of trials like monsters and all that, that even ol' Poseidon himself is watching him. That being said, Word came out that he FINALLY reached his home in Ithaca, but he's dealing with some trouble their.**_ " Phil announced, and continued to explain the actual Epic Quest of the cup.

" ** _Suitors, nasty ones at that have taken over his palace in Ithaca. His wife and his son and his servants are at the mercy of those two-timing punks. Long story short: My old trainee Odysseus needs help. THAT'S where the competitors come in._** " Phil announced as everyone listened intently to what the Epic Quest will be.

" _ **This Epic Quest is a race through the treacherous waters from Thebes to Ithaca. Once there everyone will have to fight alongside Odysseus to take back his home. Any who don't will be automatically eliminated from the tournament. The first to even TOUCH the shore will win the Pegasus Cup, and the winner along with 9 other rookies will have the privilege to compete in the next games: the Hercules Cup. Where things will REALLY determine the who's the true hero!**_ " Phil announced as everyone, once again cheers, in fact louder than usual.

" _ **It's an all out boat race to Ithaca. That means our heroes will use their strongest and fastest vessel acquired. However, if any of them so much as cheat, like instantly teleporting to Ithaca itself, they WILL be eliminated from the game. None of us likes short cut takers, am I right?**_ " Phil asks as everyone once again cheered. The Toon Squad listened intently.

"So a boat race, huh? The Gummi Ship counts, right?" Dolly asks.

"We registered the Gummi Ship to be in the race, so seems like they approved it. Only thing is we had to take out the Warp Gummi for this." Donald says holding the Warp Gummi in his hand.

"He never said anything about magic, right?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah, but no teleportation magic. That also means Genie can't take them automatically to Ithaca. Looks like Sora and those Warners are on their own, this time." Donald sighed as we soon take notice of some rolling barrels entering the vestibule.

" _Do you see anything?_ " A familiar Heartless voice called out.

" _Yes I see what's going on. This is ridiculous, don't you think, Hana?_ " Saku muffled from inside the barrel.

" _Relax will ya? We've got the best seat in the house. I can't wait!_ " Hana says showing...excitement? An emotion...quite unusual for especially a Heartless. How...interesting. Soon, as everyone cheered, the Gummi Blocks zoomed in to our heroes taking amongst each other, reuniting each other at the Thebes docks.

* * *

 _At the Docks_

Lo, at the docks of Thebes stands not only our dearest competitors, but vessels; ships and galleons and hot air balloons and planes of thousands. From vessels and ships like the large pirate galleon piloted by Luffy and his crew, to futuristic technology ships like the Gummi Ship, and an airplane run by Tails. Why, there's even an abnormally large owl perched on the docks, with Link riding it.

"Soo...this is a racing tournament, huh?" Sora asks as everyone was having their conversations on the port.

"Heh, looks like it! This race is definitely in my A-game!" Sonic says casually as Tails rolled his eyes.

"I mean it would...if y'know it weren't for the water. No offense, Sonic." Tails piped up.

"T-TAILS!" Sonic yelled out bashfully as he and his crew giggled.

"Well, he did get you there, hehe." The pink hedgehog on the plane chuckles. Sora turns to Tails.

"A new friend, Tails?" Sora asks.

"Yep, she decided to skip out on the last games to cheer for Sonic." Tails says as he points the smiling pink hedgehog. "Sora, this is our friend, Amy Rose. She's a real help on our team." Tails introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Sora!" Amy calls out.

"Thanks! Same to you, Amy." Sora replies back. "How long have you known Sonic and Tails?" Dot pipes up as she popped out from the cockpit.

"Since the very beginning. We've been the bestest of friends, and fought for a long time." Amy explains.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends too, Sora?" Sonic asks.

"Sure! Sonic, Tails, Amy, these are my friends: Wakko, Yakko, and Dot. They've stayed with me ever since my journey started." Sora introduces the three Warners as they popped out of the cockpit in unison. Soon, a cackle came from Peacock and her vessel, as her crew cackled at the blue hedgehog.

"PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH-OH THIS IS RICH, BOSS!" Avery cackled. Soon, Sora narrowed his eyes a familiar 'friend.'

"And what are you all laughing at?" Sora hissed at Peacock.

"HA! Sorry, kid, didn't really see ya. I still can't fathom one hell of a punchline: Sonic is the fastest hedgehog alive...AND YET HE CAN'T SWIM?!" Peacock cackled out as she and her crew was having quite the fun. Sonic, and Sora only rolled their eyes.

"IT'S A LAUGH, BOSS, SQUAWK! HAHAHAHAHA!" Avery cackled out. Amy glared at the miniature peacock, and the cybernetic toon.

"Oh, PLEASE! Despite his inability to swim, he's exactly what you just said, Sister! Sonic's the fastest hedgehog alive, and no one can beat him!" The pink hedgehog challenged as red was forming in her face.

"Oh~ is that a challenge, Pinky?" Peacock challenged with a sharp, silver-toothed smirk. Suddenly, catching her off guard, a familiar pink pony rose up from under the cyborg cartoon's plum top hat.

"HIYA! Ya called?" Pinkie asks. Peacock grabbed her and placed her down on the dock.

"W-NO! NOW GET LOST WILL YA?!" Peacock yelled out.

"Is there a problem, kid?" Rainbow Dash says in agitation as she zoomed to Peacock's face.

"Yeah, Skittles, tell Miss Cotton Candy Ball over there to stay outta my way! I'm here to win, not play ponies." Peacock yelled out as Rainbow got even closer to her face. From agitation, to anger.

"SKITTLES?! WHY I OUGHTA-!" Rainbow yelled out.

"GUYS, C'MON! Can't we just settle this like grown adults?" Link asks in tire, as he was perched on top of the owl, who simply shook his head in disappointment at this scene. Soon, Pacman intervened as well.

"Yeah, can't we just chill?" Pac piped up.

"Pffff, can it! Like I need advise to be a 'grown adult' from this Peter Pan sportin' fop and the talking lemon over there.." Peacock challenged as Link was now showing anger as he took out his sword.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Link and Pac challenged.

"LINK!" Navi and Sora yelled out.

"Pac, c'mon don't." Cyli sighed.

"Don't let her get to ya, everyone. She's only trying to get you riled up to get you distracted from the race. She's just a cry for help, heed no attention. If any of you were real men, you wouldn't be ganging up on a defenseless lady, let alone be effected by empty threats." Sanji says smoking a simply cigar.

"He's right y'know." Genie says in a deep accent growing white hair and a white beard, impersonation Morgan Freeman.

"Y'know, he IS right. You shams should really set a good example like curly-brows over there not to harm a delicate...innocent, little girl like me." Peacock says innocently as her crew began snickering. Even Sanji was agitated from that remark.

"CURLY-BROW?!" Sanji yelled out.

"YA HEARD ME RIGHT! Or is Swirly-brow work better for you?" Peacock challenged as Sanji's agitation began fuming from 1-100.

"She's not wrong." Zoro chuckled.

"AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, MOSS-HEAD?!" Sanji yelled out.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' MOSS-HEAD, CURLY-BROW!" Zoro retorted.

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YA, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO FAR INTO THE SKY, YOU'LL BE AT ITHACA IN TWO MINUTES TOPS!" Sanji yelled baring sharp fangs as Zoro, also baring sharp fangs simply glared at the cook.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO ITHACA BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK!" Zoro yelled out, it's a battle for dominance against these two.

"Uh..." Sora says meekly.

"Yeah, trust me, they always do that." Nami sighs.

"I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES STRAIGHT TO ITHICA IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled out.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, KID!" Both Zoro and Sanji yelled out in unison.

"KID?! NOW I'M GONNA **REALLY** KICK YOUR ASSES STRAIGHT TO IT-" Natsu challenged when suddenly...

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " A voice bellowed out loud...louder than the loud trio over on the Sunny, and on the Fairy Tail Raft.

"WOAH!" Bowser Jr yelled out in terror.

"Scary!" Lucy, Happy, and Fluttershy yelled out in unison. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise...the waters began shaking, and shaking frequently, as if the biggest tide ever imaginable is about to come forward.

"W-O-O-OAH! What's happening?!" Link yelled out. Suddenly a head began rising from under the sea.

"W-what is that? A mountain?" Yang asks.

"No...that's definitely no mountain." Yin yes dangerously. Suddenly on the Merry, Luffy began wobbling to the ground.

"Feeling dizzy..." Luffy says dizzily.

"Luffy!" Nami called out. Sora and the Warners turned to them.

"Eh? What happened to him?" Dot asks.

"Luffy has Devil Fruit powers. Long story short: All Devil Fruit users are at a weakened state when exposed to Saltwater...but these waters aren't Saltwater...which confuses me as to why he's weakening..." Nami says in concern.

" _ **I were to think it is obvious, human.**_ " A voice bellowed out. Soon revealing his fish finned head came a figure emanating in an aqua colored aura. The being standing tall was wearing a dark green toga, holding a glowing, blood red trident.

"All Devil Fruit users are weakened...for they are at the presence of the God of ALL seas: freshwater, and Saltwater." The being says as he towered the shores at the size of a mountain. Soon all the Olympians around bowed to the entity.

"It...it's..." Nami says looking up high in complete shock in her eyes...along with many of the competitors around. All except for the usual like Peacock, and the Duelist, who only smirked.

"Impossible..." Leon says meekly.

"But at the same time...improbable, Mr. Squall." The entity says cocking a small smile as Aeirth and Yuffie chuckled.

"Of course." Leon sighed.

"That being said, I welcome you travelers back to our home world of Olympus Coliseum, and might I said, I must applaud you well, on your win of the Phil Cup." The being started.

"I am Poseidon...ruler of the seas. My dearest daughter Athena has told me of all your victories in the Garden of Hesperides, and thus, I place you on the next trial of becoming a true hero...but be forewarned." Poseidon says as he glared at the competitors.

"Long ago, the very card of your victory, Odysseus...he has offended me. I have helped him throughout his journey, I had rewarded him with a mighty Pegasus, I awarded him VICTORY towards Troy! And yet...he all but turned his back on me, believing that he's done all of this by himself, and believing that I Poseidon, has only tortured him for eternities to come." Poseidon explains as the sun shadowed his face, covering his eyes with blackness.

"A man...is NOTHING without the gods. I have taught Odysseus the hard way. I will not forgive him...and ANYONE who ever DARES to align with him. That being said..." Poseidon says turning, glaring at the competitors.

"Oh...I know where this is going..." Yakko says.

"Understand this: as you progress through the race, there will be dangers throughout the seas that Odysseus braved through. I will not be as merciful towards you as well. All I'm saying is this...proceed...at your own peril." Poseidon says as he sunk down to the ocean, once again. The shores were silent.

"Somehow...I don't think one power berry will be enough..." Pacman says aloud. Suddenly swirling by our heroes comes a Gummi Drone.

" ** _Guess I forgot to tell our little turkeys the full story, huh? It's been told that during his journey home, Poseidon basically challenged him! Odysseus thought that Poseidon wasn't helping him, and he doesn't know why he's attacking him, but Poseidon sees it the other way. Even though this shouldn't apply to you kids, a man is nothing without the gods. THAT'S the full story there."_** Phil announced not only to the competitors, but to the people of the Coliseum.

"Uh...so basically meaning, Poseidon is...OUR enemy now?" Twilight yelled out in surprise.

" _ **Bingo.**_ " Phil says bluntly. " _ **But, we've reviewed your strength in the Phil Cup, and lemme tell ya, almost all of you are perfectly capable of handling the trials up ahead."**_ Phil assured.

"Perfectly, seems a bit...exaggerated." Lucy says to herself.

"Bah. These trials seem all but, trivial. Shall we now begin our pursuit through these trials now?" The Duelist says in a bored tone.

" ** _Uh...sure, that's why you're all here, ain't it? ALL OF YOU, IN POSITION!_** " Phil yelled out as the characters out of their ships made their way on it. Characters like Nami, or Fluttershy only looked in sheer concern at the very trial they're about to face.

"I-I don't know about this..." Fluttershy says as she went on the Pony's air balloon. Soon, Ranbow Dash fluttered by with...reins?

"Relax, Fluttershy. If anything, I'll be the one carrying this team to victory!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Keep dreaming, little pony!" A gruff sounding figure yelled out from the Straw Hat's galleon. He was a large almost inhumanly large man with blue hair and sunglasses. He was simply smiling as he was standing next to Luffy. It was the Straw Hat's shipwright, Cyborg Franky.

"Ya see this, Rainbows? This ship is the fastest ship in the seas, it makes your little Hot-air balloon like a simple kitty ride. You don't stand a chance!" Franky boasted.

"I can understand the sea, buddy, but can that ship of yours do better in the skies?" Rainbow Dash challenged.

"Heh, you'll be the one to find out." Franky challenged.

"Geez, these guys are really competitive this tournament." Sora says simply looking at the arguing cyborg and pony, as a single sweat drop dropped from the back of his head.

" _ **WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME, FOLKS! Competitors on your mark...**_ " Phil announced. Immediately, you can hear motor of a few vehicles, from the booming engine of the Gummi Ship, to the engine of Pac and his gang's hover boards. The competitors can hear from the drone the booming sound of the cheering crowd, from Olympians to Outsiders.

" _ **Get set...**_ " Phil announced from his megaphone as he was holding a pistol in his hand. Rainbow Dash stretched her wings, and got into position, Mario and Luigi not only started their engines on their vehicles, but soon kites sprang on top of their carts.

"Break a leg, doorman." Peacock chuckled directly at Sora as she got her...cartoonish plane into position. Sora narrowed his eyes, and activated the Gummi Ship, just the same way Donald would.

 _BANG!_

Immediately, almost every ship and vessel went off of shore, at tremendous speed, legit at once. As the water was rapidly splashing from all the ships and vessels going through it, our heroes zoomed off from the docks into the open sea as the Gummi drone followed them.

" _ **AND THEY'RE OFF!**_ " Phil announced as meanwhile, back at the coliseum everyone boomed with cheers. The race was on...now the only question remains: Who will win? And most importantly...who will survive?

Meanwhile on the stands, the Toon Squad cheered the loudest for Sora and the Warners, as Donald and Jiminy only looked in concern.

"I just hope the kid doesn't break the ship..." Donald says in concern.

"Me? I just hope they'll be alright..." Jiminy says in concern. Let the race begin.

* * *

 **I feel this specific race in the Coliseum might be a bit too long to drag into one chapter. The next chapter will be trials based up on the trials Odysseus once went through in the Odyssey. For those still out there, I wish you a very, VERY late Happy New Years, and in hope I'll be able to get this story under way. I have much planned for 3 specific chapters, as we are close to the climax of the story. Next chapter: The race. Thank you out for coming.**


	28. Update: It's Been a While Huh?

Hi.

So...it's been a while since I've ever typed something in here, and you can only guess where I am. Am I alive? I don't really know, sometimes. In any case, I've been approached by someone with the question all of you are wondering too: Do I still have plans to continue Adventures of Light: The Kingdom Hearts Crossover. Yes, I have plans to...I...just don't know when.

I don't really have an excuse as to why I'm leaving you guys hanging, but with...my laziness, and my motivation to write altogether, letalone writing the story, as well as many other stories I've made in the past, such as A Pirate's Life for Scoots, which got allot of people's attention. I don't know...I just haven't been feeling it, lately, or anytime altogether because...idk I just I've placed myself in a shithole in Adventures of Light...specifically the tournaments in Olymups Coliseum.

Don't get me wrong, I love writing ideas for it...but I just feel...I wasn't quite into it anymore, whenever I had to work with so many characters participating in the ring. So MANY completely random characters my stupid ass High School self decided to make up, since the Phil Cup.

(How ironic that the utilization of SO many characters would be too much to handle, my first warning when I first started this fanfiction.)

I suppose I could...just recreate the Olympus tournaments, and place in characters that ACTUALLY make sense, like Final Fantasy ONLY characters, rather than completely random and stupid characters...like My Little Pony participating in a gauntlet of heroes...(I...have no idea what I was thinking with that. I honestly don't remember.)

Regardless, I'd like to up front apologize for keeping you waiting since Halloween of 2017...or Christmas, I don't remember, but I assure you that I am still alive, and I'm not stopping the Adventures of Light. I...already have the documents typed for Atlantica I (That goes to show how much I don't want to continue the Olympus tournaments.)

I will...consider redoing the Phil Cup, and the Pegasus Cup, the only intentions I have is...completely leaving out characters that will have no point in the story out of the tournaments, and I will put a few less characters, so expect a rewrite of the two cups in the future.

As usual, suggestions are also helpful. That being said, I once again apologize for holding this story off...for absolutely no reason and...hopefully, I'll have some sort of motivation to continue this story.


	29. My Decision: A Remake to Come

_**After opening up shop to Kingdom Hearts I: Winds of Light, I've decided to make a decision. This may disappoint you all, but I've decided to remake Adventures of Light. In truth, I have struggled for the longest time, in the years of 2016-1028 to know just what it is I'm supposed to do for characters. In the end, I've been thinking up many characters, mostly Final Fantasy and Disney. But, the reason being...they make sense. As I read my story I come to notice that I've only been adding in characters all willy-nilly, and I've never had any intentions as to what I'm supposed to do with them, or how much of an impact they'll make to the story.**_

 _ **Remember my addition of the Beast, from Over the Garden Wall, in the Deep Jungle Arc? As my ideas for this story grew and grew...I've come to realize that I've thought of a place for the beast...at all. Same goes for other tedious quests like the collection of the Chaos Emeralds, and the addition of the many villains in the Black Thorn Council. Though many were fun to work with, I really don't have much planned for them in the future. The same goes for the Toon Squad team...especially Tusk and Mime Jr. In the end, they've only been such a headache for me to think of giving those two a purpose. And let's not forget the very arc that just...made me rip my hair out in frustration for how many...unnecessary characters I've placed in: The Olympus Arc.**_

 _ **That being said...I've made my decision: I am going to create a remake of Kingdom Hearts I: Adventures of Light. I love the story too much to completely drop it. However...it's not going to be a wide crossover. It's going to be the story of Disney and Final Fantasy only. There will be a few Looney Tunes, because of Toontown, so expect the Warners to stay in the story, I've had so much fun writing them, and I don't want their journey with the Toon Squad to end. The Golly Gang however, I'm afraid will have to be excluded from the story, as well as the addition of Pokemon.**_

 ** _But don't worry, I assure you, many events in Adventures of Light will be placed in the remake, and some of my older chapters in this story completely remade to make more interesting, and many more characters that will make up for the loss of the crossover. Characters that I've already planned long ago that will be added._**

 ** _I thank you, for all that has joined in this adventure, and I truly must apologize, if this decision disappoints you. Thank you all for coming out, and I will see you all...in the remake._**


End file.
